Renacer
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Hiro creyó que la muerte de su hermano sería lo más difícil de afrontar en su vida. No imaginaba todo lo que el encontrarlo, un año después, desencadenaría en su día a día y en su corazón. M por futuro contenido explícito, yaoi e incesto. Hidashi.
1. Chapter 1- Prólogo

_**Buenas a todos, aquí vengo con lo que, válgame Dios y todos los Kami-sama existentes, podría llegar a ser mi primer fic largo... De los nervios estoy casi sin uñas.**_

 _ **No hay mucho que decir por ahora, sólo recalcar que es una historia donde el incesto abarcara toda la trama por la pareja principal, pero espero que todos puedan disfrutarlo como lo que es, una simple historia ficticia hecha por una fan para entretenimiento de más fans.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Claro que la historia no es mía, sino, para empezar, para nada Tadashi habría muerto y, siguiendo, habría tanto yaoi que sería imposible que un padre dejara a sus hijos ver esto._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, disfruten._**

 ** _Prólogo- Señales de Vida._**

* * *

 **Señales de Vida**

El cielo se deshacía en esa paleta de colores que caracterizaba los atardeceres de su ciudad; los tonos de rosa y rojo enredándose con el anaranjado y el amarillo, mientras un poco de violeta comenzaba a abrazar el firmamento sobre la ciudad a sus espaldas. El atardecer se derretía sobre las nubes que se levantaban, perezosas, sobre el Golden Gate, tranquilas, hermosas y cálidas como un sueño.

Sonidos lejanos provenían de una San Fransokyo más tranquila de lo usual, alguna sirena que no representaba ningún peligro en realidad, el sonido de los autos que atravesaban el legendario puente y, imperceptible pero presente, el murmullo de los habitantes, los susurros de un día moribundo que pronto daría paso a la noche salvaje, la que escondía a amantes y ladrones sin hacer distinciones, de la que en verdad debían cuidarse la mayoría.

Aunque no podía quejarse, las noches nunca habían sido tan seguras como ahora en San Fransokyo, a pesar de que siempre habría algo de lo que cuidarse, alguien a quien salvar.

Pero por ahora, todo estaba en calma, nadie lo necesitaba en este momento y, como cada vez que se quedaba patrullando hasta esas horas de la tarde, en aquella zona, la nostalgia volvió a pintar su alma con los colores del atardecer.

Dio la orden a Baymax de inclinar unos metros su dirección de vuelo, lo suficiente como para esquivar uno de los hermosos globos de pez que cubrían el cielo de la costa con sus colores chillones, que lograban resaltar de alguna forma entre la magnificencia del fantasma de colores del atardecer y la batalla de luces y música de la ciudad.

Era el último de la línea; ahora eran sólo ellos y el horizonte. Ellos y las nubes. Él y los colores.

Baymax permanecía curiosamente en silencio, dándole ese momento del día que, tácitamente, se había vuelto parte de su terapia en algún instante, la hora de reflexión necesaria para no llegar a casa y sufrir el bajón frente a Cass. De seguro ya había formulado un listado de síntomas donde sus hormonas habían caído de la euforia llena de dopamina de un día patrullando con sus amigos, hasta la invasión de cerotonina de este momento de reflexión, de nostalgia y, por supuesto, de tristeza.

Realmente, si tuviera que dar explicaciones de por qué tenía ese momento de amargura al caer el sol, nada podría opacar, para la mayoría de las personas, todos los motivos por los cuales debía ser uno de los chicos más felices del mundo.

Era un joven y reconocido genio, premiado varias veces en el transcurso de unos meses con galardones que, a la mayoría, les hubiera tomado años de carrera y dedicación obtener. Tenía una tía dulce, divertida y comprensiva que cocinaba como los dioses y sólo para él; además de siempre estar presente para él cuando necesitaba un consejo o pasar un rato largo en familia; su segunda madre. Había conseguido que una sala de uno de los hospitales más importantes de la ciudad, sino del estado, llevara el nombre de su hermano, como recuerdo constante de su lucha por ayudar a los demás con la tecnología médica. Era uno de los mejores alumnos que asistía al Instituto Ito Ishioka. Tenía el grupo de amigos más locos del mundo, que siempre estaban ahí para él, tanto para hacer locuras como para salvarlo las veces que fuera necesario, sin mencionar que, entre ellos, podía incluir a un robot. Junto a ellos, de manera anónima, había logrado salvar miles de vidas como los Grandes Héroes de San Fransokyo, y vivido las mejores aventuras que un joven de quince años podría imaginarse.

Era una vida asombrosa, no lo negaría, llena de aventuras, logros, reconocimiento y amor, pero, ¿De qué le servía todo eso?

Casi a un año de que Tadashi desapareciera, nada le parecía más importante ni más valioso.

Había salvado a la hija del principal responsable de la muerte de su hermano. Si con eso no tenía el cielo asegurado, era que, en definitiva, éste no existía -aunque, luego de lo que había visto dentro del portal interdimensional, ya no se daba el lujo de decir que algo era imposible o no existía-. Pero, hasta eso, hasta la entrada al cielo, la cambiaría por volver a ver a su hermano, por estar otra vez con él, por oírle burlarse de él o llamarlo cabeza de chorlito otra vez.

Pero la muerte era algo catastróficamente irreversible, y ni todo el dinero del mundo, ni la mayor blasfemia contra la moral que un genio pudiera pensar en cometer podía contra ella. Su hermano se había ido, su único amigo del alma, su único compañero incondicional, y nada lo haría volver.

Hiro se mordió el labio, con fuerza, deseando que ese dolor pudiera hacerle olvidar el que se aferraba a su pecho, el que envolvía su corazón como un puño invisible e impiadoso y apretaba con fuerza, con rabia, sin clemencia ante un niño que luchaba por fingir ser un hombre y no aflojar, contener las lágrimas.

Pero no pudo, y pronto el atardecer exquisito, con su degradé refinado de tonalidades naranja brillante se volvió una horrible acuarela tras un manto de sal y agua. Cuando las primeras lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y ya no pudo distinguir las nubes del cielo, supo que seguir volando sería una mala idea.

-Baymax- llamó al robot, con la voz quebrada y conteniendo sollozos. No necesitó ninguna respuesta para saber que él le había oído-. Amigo, por favor, busca algún lugar deshabitado y baja ahí, no puedo ver nada.

-Hay una isla a dos kilómetros- la respuesta, pausada y monótona del robot, no se hizo esperar, y Hiro asintió con un sonido gutural que el robot ya había aprendido a identificar.

Sintió el movimiento del robot al cambiar la ruta de vuelo, al parecer alejándose de la ciudad, lo cual, en ese instante, era perfecto.

No pasó más de un minuto antes de que el robot comenzara a descender y, en cuanto sintió el leve impacto del aterrizaje, no duró un segundo antes de lanzarse a tierra firme. Menos aún, incluso, fue lo que tardó en caer sentado en el suelo, mareado de repente, dolido y desesperado.

Y, nuevamente, como casi todas las semanas, se cubrió la cabeza con ambas manos y se hizo un ovillo, y dejó salir todo el dolor en forma de rugidos y llanto. Y las preguntas volvieron una y otra vez a su cabeza ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo, no fue más insistente? ¿Por qué había tenido que crear los microbots? ¿Eso era realmente lo que se merecía alguien como él? ¿Morir? ¿Todo por querer salvar a una persona? ¿Por ser tan leal como para arriesgar la vida por un profesor?

Dios, él encontraba a diario, como héroe y civil, personas que en verdad merecerían un fin como el de Tadashi, tan horrible, tan doloroso. Violadores, asesinos, corruptos, y todos ellos tenían vidas largas y sanas. El mundo era un jardín lleno de mala hierba que, hasta al más bello alelí y su alegría, lo cortaban tan cercano a la raíz como le fuera posible apenas asomara su belleza.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba en esas horas del día, cuando el sol caía y la oscuridad de la noche no era la más potente, sino la que se expandía dentro de él, sin piedad, y ahogaba al muchacho alegre que fingía ser durante el resto del día. Esa era la hora en que deseaba la muerte a las personas, la hora en la que más necesitaba estar solo, porque, hace unos meses atrás, antes de irse a cualquier pelea de robots, esta era la hora en que su hermano y él se encontraban en el día, hablaban y peleaban de manera juguetona y fraternal, y la tarde no se teñía del naranja nostalgia de los hermosos atardeceres, sino del verde esperanza de las risas compartidas con su hermano.

Hace menos de un año, la hora más oscura era la más feliz de su día.

Pero la felicidad, como los alelíes, había sido cortada tan cerca de la raíz, que a veces no recordaba que estaba ahí si, certeros y constantes, Cass y sus amigos no se encargaran de mostrársela todos los días.

Pero nunca más sería lo mismo sin Tadashi, y es que ni siquiera tenía su tumba para hablar con él.

Algunas veces acompañaba a tía Cass al cementerio donde una lápida blanca rezaba el nombre de su hermano, encima de una fecha de caducidad demasiado temprana, y juntos hablaban de las cosas que habían pasado en aquella época. Pero, para él, aquello no era nada más que una piedra, un vestigio físico de la existencia de Tadashi en este mundo al que su tía, en medio de su dolor, solía aferrarse cuando más lo extrañaba.

Y es que allí ni siquiera se hallaba su hermano, y no en el sentido de que ni siquiera lo consideraba un punto de unión espiritual con los restos del chico, sino que, literalmente, allí no había nada.

Nunca los policías habían logrado hallar el cuerpo de Tadashi. Habían buscado todo un día en los cimientos y la ceniza, y lo único que habían encontrado era madera, cemento y metal, nada más. La teoría que todos manejaban era que algún tipo de combustible de algún experimento había caído sobre el cuerpo de Tadashi cuando el edificio explotó, y esto había acelerado la combustión y desintegración de su cuerpo.

El consuelo que les habían dado a todos, era que Tadashi debía debía haber muerto en el momento en que la explosión sucedió por causa de alguna contusión que su organismo no logró resistir, por lo cual no sufrió el ser consumido por las llamas. Era algo a lo que luchaba por aferrarse; ni siquiera quería o podía contemplar la idea de su amado hermano, la persona más fiel y justa que hubiera conocido alguna vez, muriera en medio de la agonía de ser quemado vivo.

Lloró por una hora, si sus cálculos no fallaban, antes de que el sopor comenzara a crecer en él una vez más, y la calma agridulce que siempre experimentaba luego de llorar comenzara a desplazar el pesimismo y la oscuridad, y comenzara a sentirse más tranquilo, vacío.

Al final de otro minuto, se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, junto al casco que había lanzado en él al bajar. Tragó saliva y sorbió por la nariz, antes de alzar la mano y comenzar a secar sus lágrimas.

El cielo ya se había teñido con la oscuridad de la noche, y un leve resplandor en él, opacando varias estrellas, le hizo notar que se hallaba al oeste de la ciudad. Pronto tendría que entrar por la puerta del café si no quería que tía Cass sufriera un ataque y se comiera todas las donas del lugar. Y para ello, debía borrar todo rastro de tristeza que el llanto hubiera dejado en su rostro y en su voz.

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose laxo y sin fuerzas, antes de realizar el esfuerzo inhumano de erguirse. Se talló los ojos una última vez y tomó su casco, antes de girarse y buscar a Baymax.

El robot se hallaba a unos metros de él, dándole la espalda. De alguna manera, había aprendido que debía alejarse de él cuando comenzaba a llorar, si "De alguna manera" podía llamarse a haber sido echado de su lado a gritos cuando comenzó a preguntarle qué le dolía la primera vez que tuvo uno de sus ataques.

Cuando se puso de pie para acercarse a él, reparó por primera vez en el armazón de concreto que contrastaba con la oscuridad imperfecta del cielo anochecido.

Frunció el ceño y miró con detenimiento a su alrededor, tratando de adecuar sus ojos a la oscuridad para descifrar a que lugar lo había traído su amigo.

Y, cuando notó el cartel de cuarentena en el tejido y el barril con la calavera, estuvo muy tentado a echarse a llorar nuevamente.

Y es que debía ser un muy mal chiste del destino, el que Baymax le hubiera traído a los laboratorios Krei para desahogarse.

Trata de no pensar en ello, en todo lo que había sucedido dentro de esas paredes, en sus errores la primera vez que puso un pie en aquella isla. Pero, al final, el remordimiento vuelve a él como las olas a la costa, y se apresura a llegar hasta Baymax para que lo saque de aquel lugar.

Cuando se coloca de pie junto a él, Hiro contempla por un segundo, en silencio, el imponente edificio venido a menos, sin pensar demasiado en nada, sólo en los experimentos asombrosos que allí podrían haberse creado, en todo lo perdido sólo por una decisión mal tomada, tan pequeña como apretar un botón, y tan poderosa que había logrado destruir varias vidas a largo plazo.

" _Que deprimente"_ pensó, y un pesado suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-Tadashi está aquí.

Hiro dio un respingo, sorprendido por las palabras repentinas de su amigo. Alzó la mirada para verlo, pero el robot, enfundado en su traje de héroe, permanecía viendo fijamente hacia el armatoste abandonado. Preguntándose qué desvarío hormonal había llevado al robot a emitir su típica frase de consuelo, sólo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa entristecida y fijar nuevamente la mirada en el edificio frente a ambos.

-Lo sé, Baymax...- susurró, y sintió su corazón estrujarse otra vez y sus ojos volver a escocer ante el deseo de romper en llanto por el recuerdo de su hermano-. Pero es que, a veces, no es suficiente- se mordió el labio inferior e inhaló hondo antes de volver a hablar-. Lo extraño, y de verdad quisiera tenerlo aquí, conmigo, otra vez.

Ante eso, estaba seguro, Baymax tomaría tanta información adicional en Internet sobre depresión como fuera posible, sólo para poder decir las palabras correctas y recomendar otra terapia.

Por ello, obtener una respuesta del robot le sorprendió, aunque sus palabras lo hicieron el doble:

-No está junto a ti- soltó Baymax, antes de, para sorpresa del chico, alzar su brazo y señalar una mancha oscura y vertical en la pared del lugar, algo que, luego de esforzar un poco la vista, descubrió que se trataba de una grieta en la pared-. Tadashi se halla a cincuenta y ocho metros, en esa dirección.

La respiración de Hiro se detuvo por un segundo al oír las palabras del robot, y hubiera apostado a que su corazón también, si no fuera porque podía sentirlo perfectamente comenzar a latir con frenesí, desbocado dentro de su pecho. Vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par la grieta en la pared del edificio, con su cerebro aún luchando por entender a que se refería su blanco amigo.

-Espera...- su voz sonó temblorosa debido a los nervios y el asombro, al igual que su pulso, acelerado sin saber por qué- ¿De qué... De qué estás hablando?

Sin embargo, lo que a su cerebro ni siquiera se le ocurría aún, su corazón lo había entendido a la primera, y sus piernas no dudaron ni esperaron un impulso nervioso claro antes de moverse y echar a correr en dirección a la hendidura que el robot había señalado en cuanto éste volvió a hablar:

-Detecto señales de vida de Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

 ** _Nos vemos pronto... Balalalalah! para todos._**


	2. Chapter 2- Un Extraño Sueño

Segundo capítulo. Me muero de nervios.

Grandes Héroes no me pertenece, ya quisiera.

Advertencia, los títulos de los capítulos irán de mal a peor a medida que aumenten los vasos de fernet que me inspiran.

* * *

 **Un Extraño Sueño**

Había atravesado la grieta en la pared como un bólido, sin detenerse a esperar por su amigo o pensar en que esa grieta, de seguro originada por ellos al luchar contra Callaghan la última vez, había herido la rigurosa estructura que impedía el correcto funcionamiento del sensor del robot. No pensó en nada mientras corría por el oscuro pasillo, no pensó en lo que el robot le había dicho, no profundizó en la importancia, el significado real de sus palabras, sólo corrió, con la mente lo suficientemente clara como para no chocarse con una pared en alguna de las curvas, tan perdido, que ni siquiera se molestó en encender los faros que su traje tenía incorporados en el casco. Agradeció en el fondo que el pasillo no tuviera puertas y bifurcaciones por las que pudiera retrasarse, porque había dejado a Baymax demasiado atrás como para que lo pudiera guiar.

Al cabo de unos minutos que para él fueron una eternidad, jadeante y sudando, pudo vislumbrar un resplandor mortecino sobre las oscuras paredes del lugar, y ese fue el impulso que necesitó para echar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sacando energía y resistencia de donde no sabía, resistiendo estoicamente el dolor que sentía cada vez que sus músculos se contraían y relajaban al correr.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, jadeante, azorado y con el corazón a punto de explotar, observó frente a él dos grandes puertas de metal con ventanas en la parte superior por completo de vidrio. Se irguió, respirando hondo y tratando de serenarse y, por un segundo, el dejá vù del día en que descubrió los microbots en aquella fábrica abandonada le azotó e, ilógico en aquel momento, deseó tener nuevamente una escoba a mano para defenderse de alguna manera

Y como tenía un robot médico personal experto en karate acercándose por el pasillo, descubrió de repente el valor para abrir ambas puertas y atravesarlas de una vez, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, a punto de sálirsele del pecho, y todos sus sentidos alerta.

Sin embargo, ni toda la preparación mental, ni todas las teorías descabelladas de Fred, podrían hacerle frente a la situación que estaba viviendo, o al menos creía vivir. Y tampoco nada de eso podía hacerle competencia a lo que se alzaba frente a él en aquella habitación, iluminada por unos focos incandescentes de bajo consumo e inundada por el incesante sonido que procedía de aquella extraña estructura.

Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención en medio de aquella habitación, era la perfecta esfera, aquella masa uniforme de brillante color negro, que se mantenía erguida en el centro del lugar. Tardó un momento en notar la forma en que algo se movía por toda la reluciente superficie, en un casi imperceptible recorrido que le recordaba a una colmena de abejas formando un escudo al rededor de su reina, sólo que en vez de ser movimientos inconexos, cada una de las partes que formaban la esfera realizaban un camino descendente que formaba un movimiento en espiral tan curioso como hermoso de alguna manera.

Frunció el ceño, receloso, antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente, con aquel sonido, que ahora identificaba como un pitido, comenzando a ponerlo aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Fijó sus ojos inquisidores y curiosos en la enorme esfera, calculando que mediría dos metros de alto y dos de ancho, antes de arquear una ceja y observar detenidamente de qué estaba formada.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado, cuando pudo diferenciar cada pequeña unidad que formaba la perfecta esfera.

-¿Pero qué carajo...?- la frase quedó en el aire, junto a los sonidos de la máquina, al descubrir que aquella especie de escudo estaba formada de microbots. Sus microbots.

Tragó saliva, empezando a sentirse mareado y algo sobrepasado por la situación. Sus instintos estaban alterados, todo su ser estaba con la guardia demasiado alta, concentrada en la estructura frente a él.

Por ello, cuando oyó su nombre a sus espaldas, no pudo evitar dar el grito de niña más bochornoso que jamás hubiera emitido un hombre.

-¡Baymax, por dios, ya deja de hacer eso!- exclamó, molesto, y se giró para fulminar al robot con la mirada.

Aunque un sonido a sus espaldas le hizo arquear las cejas y volver a ver hacia atrás, sólo para notar como todos los robots comenzaban a moverse con más velocidad, está vez sí de forma inconexa, individual y descontrolada, sin dejar de mantener la forma esférica.

Hiro arqueó una ceja, antes de respirar hondo y alzar una mano. Con cierta duda, la extendió hasta que tocó la superficie con los dedos, y contuvo la respiración cuando su mano atravesó la fortaleza sin la menor resistencia.

-Hiro- nuevamente el robot lo llamó, pero esta vez no se asustó, sólo continuó husmeando con su mano, adentrándola y retirándola de la extrañamente débil fortaleza-. Hiro, las señales de Tadashi provienen del interior de esa estructura.

El chico tragó saliva, sintiendo como su corazón volvía a acelerarse al caer en cuenta de que aquello no era un desvarío suyo, ni otro de esos sueños en los que estaba a punto de salvar a su hermano, sólo para volver y hallarse solo otra vez, para despertarse del sueño y entrar a la pesadilla.

Sin dedicar un segundo a un solo pensamiento más, respiró hondo y, con ambas manos, se adentró lentamente en el caparazón del microbots, cerrando los ojos y luchando por no desmayarse por los nervios.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, no importó ni la oscuridad, ni los nervios, ni los meses sin verlo. Ni siquiera esa larga y oscura mata de cabello que se mezclaba con una barba de color azabache, ocultándolo de sus ojos, fue suficiente como para que no reconociera a su hermano.

Sintió como su quijada se abría hasta casi tocar el suelo, y como, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, de sus ojos asombrados comenzaban a brotar lágrimas como cascadas, en una mezcla extraña entre la alegría más pura y la devastación.

-T-Tadashi...- jadeó, y no fue consciente en que momento sus piernas dejaron de sostenerle en pie y cayó de rodillas junto a su hermano, postrado en una camilla, inconsciente, cubierto de barba...

Y vivo...

* * *

El ruido de las máquinas volvía a llenar el lugar en que se hallaba, interrumpido sólo por el sonido de ocasionales pasos en el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta y tos mal disimulada propia de los hospitales. El lugar entero tenía ese olor a cloro, alcohol, desinfectante y penicilina mezclada típico que, debía admitir, le gustaba bastante. El segundero de un reloj en algún lugar de la habitación batallaba con el sonido del electrocardiógrafo por hacerle perder la paciencia, pero si el resplandor intermitente que producían los focos de bajo consumo de aquella sala de hospital no le había vuelto loco hace horas, era más que claro que nada lo sacaría ya de esa habitación tan pacífica.

Pacífica en lo que el espacio físico refería, por supuesto, porque en lo que al chico de quince años que había sentado en una incómoda silla junto a la pared verdosa respectaba, bien podría hallarse en medio de una vorágine de hormonas y pensamientos uno cada vez más incoherente que el otro.

Empezando por ese que no se iba...

 _"Está aquí"._

Le había costado un poco reaccionar mientras, interpretando el papel para el que había sido creado, Baymax se guió a sí mismo dentro de la fortaleza de los microbots y comenzó a realizar un estudio completo y más exhaustivo del estado del hombre en la camilla, rodeado de robots y oculto tras una mata de cabello que le recordaba una alfombra.

Apenas había podido registrar cuando el robot, lentamente, como si estuviera hablando a un niño, le explicaba que Tadashi se encontraba en un hipersueño producto de los microbots, los cuales, de alguna forma, habían logrado generar un campo de estasis muy similar al que había envuelto a Abigail en el espacio entre los portales. Recordaba vagamente que le había explicado la situación en la que se hallaban varias veces antes de, con lo más parecido a un suspiro molesto, comenzó desconectar algunos de los cables del aparente electrocardiógrafo que se hallaba conectado a su hermano, y los electrodos que no había notado que le llenaban el pecho y diversas partes del cuerpo. No tenía idea de por qué motivo aquella máquina monitoreaba a su hermano si se encontraba en animación suspendida, o cómo rayos había llegado allí en primer lugar. Pero si eso era importante para que Tadashi estuviera bien, no dejaría que Baymax lo separara de ella tan fácilmente.

Ahora mismo, mientras recordaba la forma en que golpeaba la armadura remodelada del robot, los gritos que daba mientras trataba de lograr que lo devolviera a la camilla, al lugar que lo había mantenido con vida todos aquellos meses, sentía pena ajena por su actitud. Se aseguraría de disculparse con el robot en cuanto lo viera.

Sus dedos recorrieron nerviosamente la cinta de textura algo blanda en su bolsillo unas tres veces, recordando como la estructura de microbots se deshizo en el instante en que se la retiró de la cabeza al mayor. Temió que despertara con algún daño en cuanto los microbots y el campo de estasis que ellos conformaban cayeran.

Pero los microbots y su efecto se desplomaron como arena en el suelo blanquecino del lugar, y Tadashi no despertó. En ese momento, le rogó a Baymax, entre lágrimas de desesperación, que buscara la manera de devolverlo a la realidad, una tan bizarra que comenzaba a dudar si llamarla de esa forma.

El robot repitió un escaneo silencioso, y al comprobar que los signos vitales y los órganos internos tenían un patrón normal, le recomendó llevarlo a un hospital, donde le suministraran mejores sueros y pasara un tiempo prudencial bajo observación.

Posiblemente lo más difícil de la noche, si ignoraban que acababa de encontrar a su supuestamente muerto hermano mayor vivito y coleando, fue dejar a Tadashi en la puerta del hospital en sus trajes de superhéroes, esperar detrás de un arbusto a ver como una enfermera se acercaba al oír un extraño sonido -en algo muy similar a un extraño juego de toca y raja- y su hermano era ingresado al edificio entre enfermeros gritando y médicos de guardia.

Aunque más difícil sería, seguramente, imaginarse alguna historia que explicara lo que le sucedía a su hermano que, desde luego, resultara creíble para un médico, y que aún no había logrado inventarse, cuando volvió como civil, hace tres horas ya, y logró entrar a la sala donde el chico había sido hospitalizado, eludiendo de la mejor forma que pudo todas las preguntas que el doctor a cargo le hizo.

Hace media hora había llamado a Cass y a los chicos, pero no había mucho que pudiera explicar por teléfono, es decir ¿Qué se supone que iba a contarles? _"Hey, por favor, tómenlo con calma, pero acabo de encontrarme a Tadashi en una isla abandonada y, adivinen ¡Está vivo!"._

Hizo una mueca. No, lo mejor fue simplemente decirles que vinieran de urgencia al hospital. Un poco de drama solía hacer actuar de forma más veloz a sus amigos y familia.

Volvió a alzar la mirada hacia el joven sobre aquella camilla de hospital, ignorando el sonido molesto que provocaba el electrocardiógrafo en sus oídos. Una enfermera había acabado de acicalar al inconsciente chico, haciendo un gran progreso en cuanto a la barba, el rostro un poco sucio y el cabello exageradamente largo que lo cubría. La barba había desaparecido en cuestión de unos diez minutos, más o menos lo que le tomó a él llamar a todos sus amigos y a Cass, y el pelo había sido lavado y claramente recortado, aunque no parecía en nada al corte que su hermano solía llevar, más largo, tan lacio que parecía tinta sobre la almohada blanca, claramente gracias a sus genes nipones.

Sin embargo, ahora sin la barba y la suciedad de un cuerpo que llevaba meses sin ser higienizado, le era por completo imposible negar que aquel rostro era exactamente el mismo de su hermano. La nariz más bien grande, el mentón fuerte, las cejas gruesas, la piel un poco más pálida al estar oculta del sol por tanto tiempo. No cabía la menor duda, era él.

Pero aún había una barrera que le negaba acercarse a él y recorrer por sí mismo el cuerpo vivo, sentir el calor, la suavidad de su piel, jalar sus orejas como cuando era pequeño. Darse el gusto de acercar su rostro al del mayor y oír la lenta respiración, abrazarlo y llorar sobre él desesperadamente como había soñado un millón de veces, permitirse reír por tenerlo a su lado de nuevo, agradecerle a Dios o a quién fuera por darle esa segunda oportunidad para ser feliz junto a su hermano, para demostrarle que no se había equivocado al poner sus esperanzas en él.

Y mientras esa barrera seguía allí, manteniéndolo firmemente asido a la silla, con la vista fija en él pero sin verlo realmente, Hiro notó que ni siquiera lo había llamado por su nombre en su mente.

¿Qué había de malo con él?

 _¡Él estaba ahí!_

Estaba ahí, vivo, no muerto, no hecho cenizas en el viejo anfiteatro, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, sus párpados temblando en movimientos nerviosos.

¿Por qué ni siquiera se atrevía a nombrarlo?

Tragó saliva, confundido, sintiéndose en uno de esos sueños que tanto le parecían una pesadilla una vez despertaba, dónde su hermano le sonreía con cariño y le gastaba bromas, sólo para despertar y, temeroso, voltear en su cama para ver aquel rincón vacío con la vieja gorra de su hermano sobre la cama.

Sintió sus ojos escocer, deseosos de volver a derramarse en lágrimas que ni él mismo entendía, cuando un estruendo a su lado le hizo dar un salto en su lugar y un huracán de cabellos rojizos y camisa negra entró por la puerta que tan estrepitosamente había sido abierta.

Cass, siempre tan discreta, le identificó sin problemas junto a la puerta. Hiro comprobó con algo de culpa el brillo de preocupación en los ojos de su tía, que cambió a uno de alivio cuando lo encontró sano y salvo. A veces odiaba preocuparle, sobre todo por el momento en que el alivio desaparecía y lo que llenaba sus ojos era la más pura rabia al ver que se había vuelto a meter en una de las suyas.

Pero claro, la situación lo ameritaba.

-Hiro, ¿Qué hiciste esta...?- el hilo de la conversación quedó flotando en el aire entre ellos y las palabras dentro de la garganta de la mujer cuando, con un leve repaso de la habitación, sus ojos se estancaron en el chico que se hallaba inconsciente en la camilla.

Hiro volvió a tragar saliva, repentinamente nervioso, y se puso en pie cuando la expresión de la mujer cambió a una de estupefacción. Debería haberle dicho algo, prepararla de alguna manera para lo que iba a ver, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo ¿Qué preparación valía a la hora de la verdad? ¿Qué palabras iban a hacer de aquella escena algo más natural?

¡El hermano, el sobrino, el _hijo_ que ambos creían muerto estaba allí, frente a ellos!

Se mantuvo con la vista fija en la mujer, a una distancia prudencial, viendo como ésta avanzaba el trayecto que había desde la puerta -donde dos enfermeras y un doctor observaban la situación en silencio- hasta el lugar junto a la camilla en absoluto silencio, cual espectro, sin siquiera causar un sonido perceptible para ellos con sus pies al caminar. Hiro la vio, en busca de alguna reacción por la cual alarmarse: sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, casi a punto de salirse de sus cuencas según su punto de vista médico, sus labios estaban separados y su piel estaba casi tan blanca como las batas que utilizaban los profesionales a sus espaldas.

En silencio, con el rostro contraído en una mueca de confusión que le estrujó el corazón al verla, Cass alzó una mano temblorosa debido a los nervios y Hiro contempló quieto, como si fuera un cuadro en la pared, la forma en que la mujer posó sus níveos dedos, siempre tan seguros y cálidos, con aquellas perfectas uñas pintadas en esmalte rojo, sobre la piel de la mejilla del muchacho inconsciente, deslizándola hacia abajo, por su mentón, con lentitud, con duda, y luego hacia arriba, a su cabello de corte extraño y apresurado.

Ahogó un gemido en su garganta, un sonido roto y lleno de angustia, y su rostro se desfiguró por un segundo en la sonrisa más dolorosa y hermosa que Hiro hubiera visto nunca, mientras las lágrimas habían creado dos senderos sobre su piel aún nívea. Hiro sólo recordaba haberla visto tan frágil, tan vulnerable como una niña en lugar de la mujer madura que era, dos veces antes. Una, cuando habían muerto sus padres, y su mente infantil ni siquiera lo recordaría si ella no los hubiera abrazado con tanta fuerza al acabar el funeral y les hubiera susurrado un dudoso _"Todo estará bien"._

La otra, en el funeral del chico que dormía frente a ellos.

-T-Tadashi- lo llamó en un sollozo ahogado que hizo que el corazón de Hiro se apretara de forma aún más dolorosa, mientras se situaba a su lado junto a la camilla, sin estar muy seguro si ella aún lo registraba en la habitación.

Aunque ese pensamiento no le duró mucho, y lo único que atinó a pensar cuando vio como los ojos de su tía, prácticamente su madre, se ponían en blanco y le fallaban las piernas junto a él, fue en tomarla como pudo entre sus brazos y evitar que se lastimara la cabeza con el suelo o las barandillas de los lados de la camilla.

Los médicos abandonaron su respetuoso silencio desde la puerta de inmediato y corrieron en su auxilio.

-¿Está bien?- le preguntó al hombre mientras veía como la colocaba en la camilla contigua, siguiéndolo por la habitación como si fuera un perro. Sabía la respuesta, claro que sí, era un genio, pero en aquel momento, su cerebro y la mayoría de sus conocimientos parecían haberse tomado unas vacaciones ante la sobrecarga de emociones que estaba viviendo.

El hombre, que aparentaba unos cuarenta años a simple vista, con el cabello entrecano, de seguro a causa del estrés que causaba su profesión, se tomo su tiempo para revisar a la mujer una vez la dejó en la camilla, con la calma que brindaban los años de experiencia, mientras Hiro comenzaba a sentir sus sienes húmedas por los nervios ¡Si Baymax estuviera aquí, aquello sería cuestión de un segundo!

El hombre terminó de revisar la reacción de ambas pupilas con una pequeña linterna y escribir algo en un pequeño anotador que sacó de su bata, sólo por protocolo, antes de girarse al chico con una sonrisa amable y tranquilizadora que, de cierta forma, surtió efecto en él.

-No te preocupes, sufrió un shock importante, pero sólo necesita un poco de descanso- aseguró, con una voz que delataba varios años fumando debido a lo rasposa que era. Sin embargo, Hiro se encontró relajado y confiando en aquel desconocido casi de inmediato, más que por saber que hacer, porque parecía ser el único que no estaba atravesando algún tipo de estado de inconsciencia. El mayor pareció dudar un momento, mientras guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su bata, la pequeña linterna y el anotador, y Hiro se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía cuando los confundidos ojos castaños se posaron en los suyos-. Amiguito, ¿Sabes por qué reaccionó así tu...?- el hombre parecía descolocado, y el hecho de que no fuera directamente al _"¿Qué demonios le pasó a este chico?"_ , le pareció de muy buen gusto. Muy profesional de su parte.

Hiro suspiró y apartó la mirada un segundo, observando primero a su tía, con un rostro más apacible ahora, y luego a la otra camilla, donde el mayor permanecía recostado, con algún tipo de suero cuya utilidad desconocía conectado vía intravenosa a su brazo izquierdo.

Ciertamente, no estaba muy seguro de por qué motivo él no se había desmayado también aún.

-Mi tía... Bueno...- pensó con cuidado las palabras, preguntándose si había una forma de explicar la situación sin entrar en los detalles que, precisamente, la volvían incomprensible-. Digamos que hace mucho que no lo vemos- empezó pobremente, señalando al chico con la barbilla, el doctor entendió-, y no es precisamente como esperábamos _volver_ a verlo- la voz se le quebró vergonzosamente, y el mayor se removió incómodo.

En verdad, imaginaba que tendría que morir para volver a verlo.

-Él ¿Se fue de viaje... o...?

Hiro sonrió, una sonrisa que nada tenía de alegre, pero mucho de irónica.

Irse de viaje...

-Algo así...

El adulto soltó un profundo suspiro, y Hiro se sintió algo culpable por comportarse de forma tan críptica, pero es que si a él, después de todo lo que había pasado, le estaba costando lo indecible el creer que toda aquella escena estaba ocurriendo ¿Cuánto podría creer este hombre antes de tacharlo como un niño con exceso de imaginación o enviarlo a un manicomio?

-Muy bien, veamos al muchacho- comentó, con calma, acercándose a la camilla de su hermano, y Hiro no pudo evitar ponerse alerta mientras lo veía repetir los procedimientos que había realizado con Cass. Se vio calmado mientras revisaba los reflejos de las pupilas con la linterna-. Bueno, no parece haber algún traumatismo importante por aquí arriba- murmura más para sí mismo que para Hiro, pero éste igual toma nota mental mientras el mayor continua revisando. Baymax también le había dicho que no había ningún problema en los procesos cerebrales de Tadashi. ¿No tenía algún traumatismo por el incendio? ¿Que rayos habían hecho los microbots?

Nuevamente, volvió a tocar la cinta en su bolsillo, tratando de darle algo de lógica a lo que había sucedido en aquellos meses en que su hermano había estado muerto para él.

Tragó saliva, nervioso.

Pero su mente se alejó de ese rumbo al oír soltar un leve sonido de sorpresa al mayor. Se acercó un poco, y éste le echó una mirada de soslayo antes de volver a centrar su atención en la espalda baja de Tadashi.

-¿Ves eso?- pregunta, apuntando con la linterna sobre la piel del otro, y Hiro tarda un momento en entender qué tenía que ver, hasta que distinguió la primera marca purpúrea en la casi nívea piel de su espalda lumbar, la única que dejaba ver aquella bata, ya que el resto de la tela se aglomeraba en sus hombros. Una vez vio el primero, no le costó diferenciar la casi decena que cubría su cuerpo, aunque había dos tipos, unas más bien rosáceas, y otras que eran, indudablemente, cardenales-. Las manchas rosas son quemaduras a medio cicatrizar, muy leves al parecer, de primer grado, pero recientes... las otras son escaras, o úlceras por presión, son hematomas que, por el color, y el hecho que no detecto traumatismos en su cuerpo, se deben más bien a la falta de correcta circulación sanguínea. Son muy comunes en pacientes que han pasado mucho tiempo en una determinada posición, en sillas de ruedas o inmóviles en cama... ¿Cómo puede tener ambas?- por el tono descolocado de su voz, Hiro supo que se lo estaba preguntando a sí mismo, lo que era bueno, porque él se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

El doctor volvió a guardar su linterna luego de unos minutos más revisando al mayor, sin encontrar mayores irregularidades. Decretó que el leve estado de deshidratación con el que había ingresado ya había sido revertido, por lo que una enfermera no tardó en retirarle el suero, que al parecer cumplía solamente esa función.

-Bien- suelta el mayor, notablemente cansado, pero sin perder la amabilidad, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Te dejaré por ahora, supongo que tienes tanto que asimilar como tu tía, ¿No es así?- Hiro asiente, y el mayor lo imita, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, donde una de las enfermeras lo esperaba aún-. Si necesitas algo, sólo llama a una de las chicas, ellas estarán en el pasillo.

-Está bien, muchas gracias- murmuró el chico, ganándose una pequeña sonrisa del mayor desde la puerta, antes de que éste se retirara de la habitación.

Una vez solo, suspiró pesadamente, cansado, mientras se aferraba a la barandilla de la camilla más cercana, repentinamente mareado y con los párpados pesándole una tonelada. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Noche o madrugada ya?

Echó una rápida mirada al reloj de pared que tan molesto sonido hacía ahora que era consciente de él. Las doce de la noche; era indigno de un chico de su edad el desear irse a dormir ya.

Pero aún más indigno era el que estuviera pensando en ello en una situación como en la que se encontraba. Bajó la mirada a quien reposaba en la camilla, con una expresión tan calma, tan ajeno a la revolución que causaría en menos de unas cuantas horas.

Extendió una mano hacia su rostro, notándola temblorosa de la misma forma que la de su tía, pero se arrepintió antes de llegar a tocarlo. Temía que, ante el contacto físico, su cuerpo reaccionara al engaño de su mente, Tadashi volvería a desvanecerse como siempre, y todo el sueño se esfumaría otra vez ante sus ojos, por más real que pareciera.

Dejó caer su mano.

¿Por qué no despertaba ya? Si no tenía nada, si los microbots lo había mantenido estable por todos aquellos meses ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en abrir los ojos? ¿Por qué era tan cruel?

Él siempre estaba despierto en sus sueños, después de todo.

-Creo que es aquí.

Parpadeó un poco, de vuelta en la realidad al reconocer la usualmente alegre voz de Honey, esta vez dudosa y algo preocupada, llegar a él amortiguada del otro lado de la puerta.

-Vaya, un doctor y dos enfermeras- la voz, demasiado eufórica y algo, pues, ida, era inequívocamente la de Fred -. ¡Este chico es lo máximo!

-Fred, guarda silencio, es un hospital... Aquí, en este cartel lo dice- pidió Wasabi, leyendo alguno de esos carteles que le recordaba a las personas que debían ser considerados con los demás pacientes.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que, si no te comportas, haré que le hagas compañía a Hiro a patadas, ¿Entiendes ahora?- la amenaza de Gogo logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció en cuanto vio el pomo de la puerta girarse, antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo, dejando pasar al grupo de adolescentes- ¿Y ahora que hiciste, genio?

-¿Probando los nuevos propulsores de Bay antes de estar seguro de su potencia otra vez?- combinó Wasabi, entrando con una sonrisa altanera a la habitación detrás de la pequeña coreana, seguido de los dos rubios.

Hiro puso los ojos en blanco, y le hubiera encantado hacer algún comentario sarcástico respecto al suyo, pero por la forma en que los cuatro rostros se desfiguraron en muecas que iban desde la más profunda sorpresa hasta el desconcierto total, estaba más que seguro que no hubiera logrado llamar su atención con nada en el mundo.

De hecho, dudó un segundo al ver como Wasabi se recostaba en la pared verdosa de la habitación y como Honey y Gogo se apoyaban entre ellas, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Por una vez, y para su más profunda consternación, fue Fred quien permaneció más bien sereno, aunque no podía hacerse una idea de lo estaría pasando por esa cabeza loca.

El silencio se instaló, pesado y casi físico, entre ellos, sólo roto por los sonidos que lo habían acompañado toda la noche. Hiro nuevamente experimentó la culpa de no haber preparado a los chicos, pero seguía creyendo que no habría fuerza en el universo que anticipara a alguien para ver un muerto resucitar.

Ante el primer sollozo de Honey, Fred incluso se acercó para abrazar a ambas chicas por los hombros y acercarlas a él.

Y Hiro hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no fuera por la cálida mano que se aferró a su muñeca en ese momento.

Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, a la vez que sus ojos de abrían de par en par.

Podía sentirlo.

Nunca lo había sentido en un sueño.

-¿Hiro?- la voz sonaba grave, apelmazada por la falta de uso, pero era imposible el no reconocerla, y así lo hizo notar el pequeño gritito que se le escapó a su amiga coreana.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente, en un shock muy similar al que sufrió la primera vez, cuando lo encontró en la estructura formada por los microbots. Con lentitud, temiendo realizar cualquier movimiento brusco, dándole tiempo a su propio cerebro para prepararse a lo que estaba a punto de ver, el mencionado giró su cabeza en dirección a la voz que lo había llamado.

Y cuando lo encontró allí, con los ojos abiertos y amistosos, con esa mirada suya tan amable y algo adormecida, y sintió la mano, cálida, sólida y tan real que dolía, al rededor de su muñeca, no pudo ignorar la forma en que sus ojos volvían a escocer por el llanto contenido, y un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-T-Tadashi- se permitió volver a llamarlo, con la voz rota, con el alma en los pies. Nombrarlo, hablarle, lo hacía todo real. Y las heridas volvían a sangrar, y todo volvía a doler sin saber por qué.

El aludido le miró con algo de extrañeza en sus ojos, de seguro ante su voz rota, pero de igual forma le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas suyas, y Hiro luchó por ahogar un sollozo.

-Hiro, tuve un extraño sueño, yo...- comentó, más despierto ahora, de una forma casi dolorosa para el menor, mientras le veía tratar de sentarse con una pequeña mueca de incomodidad, de seguro por culpa de los meses sin moverse. Sin embargo, se quedó completamente quieto al ver la forma en que los ojos del menor se posaban en él, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, llenos de dolor, de miedo. Torció el gesto en una mueca de extrañez, antes de aclararse la garganta para volver a hablar- ¿Por qué me miras como si fuera un fantasma?- echó una mirada a su derecha, y no necesitó seguir la dirección de sus ojos para saber que acababa de ver a Cass- ¿Y por qué la tía Cass está en una camilla?- bajó la mirada a sí mismo, abriendo los ojos de par en par en un gesto que le hubiera hecho reír en cualquier otra situación- ¿Por qué estoy _yo_ en una camilla?- entonces, alzó la mirada otra vez, traspasándolo con ella sólo para hallarse al Fred más serio que hubiera visto nunca, a Honey y Gogo llorando como un par de magdalenas abrazadas entre ellas, y a Wasabi, ahora tan verde que por fin lograba hacerle honor a su apodo- ¿Por qué...?

-C-Creo que tengo una historia que puede responder a todo, pero tienes que creerme ¿Entendido?

* * *

No prometo que cada semana haya un capítulo, si es que alguien llega a prenderse tanto en esto como para que le interese, pero voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo... eso sonó tan anime de secundaria, por el amor de Dios.


	3. Chapter 3- La Historia Más Rara

Capítulo 2

 **La Historia Más Rara, Interpretada por Nerds**

* * *

-Hiro, ¿Estás seguro?- la voz de Wasabi, algo dudosa, llenó el lugar. El aludido lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo casi junto a él, tomando asiento en la silla que estaba entre la camilla de Cass y la de Tadashi, aún mirando a este último como si se tratara de un animal extraño que, por ningún motivo, debería estar allí-. No creo que deba sufrir emociones fuertes aún, no sabemos si tiene alguna contusión, o algún daño cognitivo que sólo empeoremos con una sobredosis de estímulos.

Hiro lo consideró un momento, pero recordó que el doctor no había detectado alguna contusión importante, y no parecía haber alguna forma de que lo que estaba a punto de decir pudiera ser suavizado y menos chocante, así que se rascó la nuca un momento, nervioso al sentir la mirada curiosa de su hermano sobre él, antes de suspirar y mirar a Wasabi con resignación.

-No creo que debamos esperar mucho, es decir, sería injusto dejarlo con estas dudas- opinó, hablando como si el otro no estuviera frente a ellos, y Wasabi arqueó una ceja, antes de encogerse de hombros y dar luz verde al menor-. De cualquier manera, iré tan despacio como pueda...

-Moriste en un incendio accidental por tratar de salvar a Callaghan- los tres, chico recién vuelto a la vida incluido, abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando la voz vivaracha del rubio llenó el lugar de repente, mientras éste se acercaba a la camilla haciendo extraños gestos con las manos y el rostro al hablar-. Pero en realidad, era Callaghan quien había causado el incendio, y te dejó morir, _muy mala onda de su parte,_ porque necesitaba la tecnología de Hiro para vengase contra Alistair Krei por arrebatarle a su hija en una prueba para unos portales de teletransportación- siguió parloteando, ignorando olímpicamente los rostros, hechos un poema, de todas las personas conscientes a su alrededor-. Como sea, un par de chicos superhéroes atraparon a Callaghan, lograron salvar a su hija del interior de los portales, y ahora, tú, que se supone que estabas muerto, ¡Estás vivo!- acabó, como si fuera el remate de un chiste asombroso, mientras se apoyaba sobre los pies de la camilla, en su típica postura relajada y más bien desgarbada-. Loco ¿No?

El lugar se quedó en silencio absoluto por unos segundos, con al menos tres chicos en shock, antes de que el sonido de la palma de Hiro al impactar contra su propio rostro cortara el pesado ambiente.

-O, también, puedo dejar que Fred lo resuma todo y lo suelte de golpe- se lamentó, con su voz ahogada por su propia mano, antes de negar con la cabeza y alzar la mirada al techo de la habitación, implorando paciencia a algún ser divino que nunca, pero nunca, lo escuchaba-. Gracias, Fred.

Wasabi soltó una risa incomoda, inclinándose hacia adelante en la silla, y el aludido miró extrañado por un momento al menor, que lo fulminaba con la mirada, antes de dejar caer su mirada sobre el mayor de ambos Hamada. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al caer en cuenta de su desliz.

-Ups.

Tadashi parpadeó repetidas veces, perplejo.

-Espera... ¡¿Que yo qué...?!

Hiro suspiró pesadamente, antes de, ya cansado de estar en pie, tomar un pequeño impulso y sentarse en la camilla de su hermano. Reprimió pobremente un pequeño escalofrío al sentir la pierna de éste contra su espalda, y le echó una mirada de reojo cuando creyó que nadie lo veía, para cerciorarse que él no había notado nada, pero parecía muy ocupado ubicando las blancas almohadas detrás de él para poder sentarse cómodamente.

-Bueno, no sé muy bien como empezar- admitió, echando una mirada a sus amigos, viendo con alivio que Honey y Gogo, aunque silenciosas, parecían mucho mejor, y se estaban acercando al grupo con pasos tímidos. Debía ser la primera vez que las veía llorar así desde el funeral de Tadashi-... ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó al mayor, girándose en su dirección. Tadashi se echó el cabello, demasiado largo para su gusto, hacia atrás, antes de morderse un poco el labio inferior y bajar la mirada, logrando con ello que los cabellos volvieran a caer cómicamente sobre su frente. Sus ojos se perdieron por un segundo en sus recuerdos, antes de volver con el grupo.

-Recuerdo que estábamos hablando en el campus, Hiro- el aludido traga saliva... ¿Cuántas veces había revivido ese momento? ¿Cuántas noches había pasado llorando, preguntándose que podría haber cambiando si se hubieran ido antes, con Cass y los demás?-... Luego... el incendio, Callaghan dentro... Entré en el laboratorio, y entré en pánico al ver que todo estaba siendo devorado por las llamas- frunció el ceño, confundido por los borrosos recuerdos que mantenía de aquella noche, tan lejana, pero que sentía como si fuera un sueño recién vivido-. Corrí por todo el lugar, pero no encontré al profesor Callaghan antes de que los cimientos comenzaran a colapsar, y había inhalado demasiado humo, me sentía mareado- recostó la cabeza en las almohadas, sintiendo cierta pesadez en ella ante el esfuerzo por recordar, a la vez que sentía todas las miradas sobre él-, no recuerdo más, sólo que algo me golpeó y caí sobre una superficie suave, que se movía, pero sólo logré sentir eso antes de desmayarme.

Hiro asintió, pensando en como exponer la teoría que maquinaba su mente, mientras rozaba aquella cinta, y a la vez dar una explicación lógica sin revelar a Tadashi que su hermanito prácticamente había obligado a sus mejores amigos a volverse superhéroes de tiempo completo para vengarlo... Bien, eso definitivamente no tenía que saberlo.

-Bueno, Fred explicó bastante de lo que sucedió, pero supongo que, entre los cinco, podemos darte una idea un poco más amplia de lo que hemos pasado y creemos que pasó en estos últimos... once meses.

Tadashi dio un respingo silencioso al oír el lapso de tiempo que, al parecer, llevaba inconsciente, antes de cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos y respirar hondo. Dios santo, ¿Había pasado casi un año en coma? ¿Cuánto se había perdido?

-Luego del incendio, todos dimos por hecho que Callaghan y tú habían muerto...- comienza Hiro, dudoso, mientras pensaba que palabras, que detalles, debía cambiar para no revelar la situación en la que sus amigos y él se hallaban. Por supuesto que la idea de mentirle en la cara a su recientemente revivido hermano no le enloquecía, pero era mejor a exponerlo a los problemas que ellos mismos se habían conseguido.

-Tratamos de seguir adelante, como pudimos, entre todos- la voz de Gogo estaba algo temblorosa por el llanto, pero llena de convicción, como siempre en ella-. Seguimos estudiando, continuamos con nuestros proyectos- sonrió, pagada de sí misma, e infló y explotó un chicle, antes de continuar-. Créeme, valió la pena. Cuando te levantes de esa cama, vas a montarte en una de las bicicletas más potentes del mundo, te lo aseguro.

Tadashi rio, agradecido de que el ambiente se relajara un poco gracias al comentario de la coreana.

-Yo logré crear materiales de construcción químicos instantáneos y ultra resistentes- alardeó muy tiernamente Honey, y Hiro recordó, con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando trajo esa solución al equipo ya que, por causa de sus múltiples entrenamientos en la casi constantemente vacía casa de Fred, los costos por reponer uno de los muros del patio trasero casi les hacen dar un infarto. Claro, costó un poco lograr que no hiciera todos los ladrillos de color rosa chicle, pero al final lograron convencerla.

-Y yo, ya que las damitas están alardeando, logré crear un láser concentrado lo suficientemente potente, como para ahorrar años en excavaciones de túneles, porque, bebé ¡Alcanza los nueve kilómetros de roca! ¡Yeah!

Dios, realmente se habían asustado cuando Wasabi probó aquel rayo infernal en la costa, ¡Si casi divide en la mitad uno de los globos de pez! No le extrañó que no fuera el único en fulminarlo con la mirada en la habitación, pero él sólo los ignoró, estaba más que feliz con su abominable creación.

A veces dudaba que fuera Fred el verdadero peligro para la sociedad.

-Aunque aún nadie ha creado mi rayo encogedor- refunfuñó, ante lo que Hiro rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes que lo intenté, Fred- respiró hondo, tornándose serio al sentir la mirada de su hermano sobre él, no necesitaba palabras para saber que le tocaba confesar a él. Tragó saliva, incómodo, antes de hablar-. Yo... viví varios meses de depresión en los que casi no comía, lo admito, y no hablaba mucho con nadie, ni siquiera con tía Cass...- sintió la inquietud en los movimientos nerviosos de Tadashi, y el peso de la mirada culposa del mayor sobre su nuca, así que se apresuró a calmarlo-. No pasó nada, un día prácticamente me reventé un dedo con uno de mis robots, y Baymax, que dejaste en tu habitación, se reactivó. Desde ese momento no para de hacerme escaneos sin que yo se lo pida y descargar terapias odiosas sobre las pérdidas familiares y los descontroles hormonales en adolescentes... es tan molesto como tú ¿Sabes?... pero supongo que, de cierta forma, me salvó- finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciendo mentalmente a su hermano por crear al robot que lo esperaba en casa y que, en verdad, le había salvado la vida más de una vez.

Sintió el silencio prolongarse en la habitación de forma un tanto incómoda, y no necesitó ser el genio que era para saber que todos, su hermano incluido, estaban sintiendo lástima por todo lo que tuvo que pasar en todos esos meses.

Frunció el ceño; claro que no, no quería la lástima de nadie, sólo quería acabar con aquello para volver a la normalidad, o la normalidad que su vida estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle desde ahora.

Con un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, Hiro llevó su mano hasta su cuello, tratando de aliviar la tensión que había comenzado a acumularse en los músculos que allí hubiera. ¿Cómo podía continuar? ¿Qué podía decirle? Hasta donde él sabía, esta situación bien podía ser sólo fruto de su dolida imaginación adolescente, y su hermano podría estar muerto como siempre creyó, ¿Cómo pretendía explicar algo que ni siquiera entendía?

Sin embargo, cuando la cálida y gigantesca mano del chico se posó sobre su hombro derecho y lo agitó ligeramente, en ese gesto fraternal tan normal en su vida, y que no sentía desde hace demasiados meses; no pudo evitar que se le formara un nudo en la garganta y un pequeño quejido escapara involuntariamente de sus labios. Se cubrió el rostro con una mano en cuanto fue consciente de ello, avergonzado, al sentir el peso del ambiente sobre él.

-Luego de unos meses...- trató de seguir, pero las palabras no pudieron salir de sus labios. Se ruborizó, tanto por causa de la vergüenza como el coraje ¿Por qué el simple contacto con su hermano le ponía de aquella manera? ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho? ¿Por qué ni siquiera se atrevía a alzar la mirada y verlo a la cara? ¿A burlarse de su cabello mal peinado? ¿Abrazarlo como había anhelado desde hace casi un año?

-¡Te lo perdiste, viejo!- la exclamación eufórica de Fred los sobresaltó a todos por un momento, dejándolos tan fuera de lugar como el mismo grito dentro de un hospital. Hiro miró de reojo al acaudalado joven, extrañado, preguntándose de qué estaría hablando ahora. El rubio tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tal brillo en los ojos, que parecía como si hubieran estado escuchando dos conversaciones completamente diferentes hasta el momento... aunque tal vez no, es decir, era Fred después de todo- ¡Callaghan, amigo, el viejo estaba desquiciado!

Hiro sintió el pánico comenzar a fluir por su cuerpo en el mismo instante en que sintió a Tadashi inclinarse hacia delante, más cerca de él, pero con toda la atención puesta en la conversación del rubio.

Dirigió una mirada en busca de ayuda a los demás jóvenes a su alrededor, pero éstos aún miraban confundidos a Fred, tratando de adaptarse al mismo hilo que él, sin duda.

-¿Callaghan logró salvarse?- preguntó, pareciendo aliviado, y Hiro tuvo cierto deseo homicida recorriendo sus venas una vez más.

 _Si supieras..._

Fred puso los ojos en blanco y, teatralmente, se llevó una mano a la frente, antes de volver a mirar al chico como si le estuviera repitiendo algo por millonésima vez.

-Duh- bufó, extendiendo la palabra como si Tadashi estuviera preguntando una obviedad- ¿Es que no me escuchas? ¡Callaghan era el loco que causó el incendio y quiso destruir Krei Tech!- exclamó, animado nuevamente, con todo su cuerpo acompañando su explicación con movimientos enérgicos de manos. En cualquier otro momento, sin duda el gesto hubiera sido divertido, si no fuera por lo turbio detrás de lo que aquellas palabras llevaban sobre sí. La traición, la indiferencia...

Y por la forma en que el gesto sorprendido y aliviado del mayor de los Hamada mutó, lenta y deliberadamente, en duda y luego seriedad, junto a una mirada dolida, ya había entendido lo que aquello significaba.

Hiro lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio, y el resto de los jóvenes presentes se sumaron casi de inmediato. Fred tragó saliva, antes de bajar la mirada hacia el chico en la camilla, que tenía el rostro inclinado, con un flequillo mal cortado cubriendo parte de sus ojos.

-Me dejó allí- murmuró, con voz apagada y monocorde. No se trataba de una pregunta, era la más firme certeza.

Hiro se mordió el labio inferior al oír la tristeza y el dolor en la voz del mayor, y tuvo que aferrar una mano a las blancas sábanas de hospital para relajar un poco su cuerpo. Podía intentar comprender el dolor que Tadashi estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero sin duda, nunca lo entendería o sentiría de la misma manera.

Para él, por mucho que tratara de negarlo, su hermano sería siempre el pilar más firme al que sostenerse cuando se sentía perdido en algún momento. Siempre que tenía dudas, siempre que necesitaba consejo, indudablemente llegaría hasta donde Tadashi estuviera en busca de ayuda, sabiendo que allí habría una voz al menos un poco más experta que la suya dispuesta a brindarle ayuda.

Tadashi no había tenido la misma suerte, él era el mayor, él era el que tendría que hacerse responsable. Tal como él lo veía, Tadashi era el nivel más alto en una especie de cadena jerárquica que se había ido formando con los años y que, en algún momento entre el finalizar su preparatoria y comenzar con las luchas de robots, había terminado por olvidar. En esta cadena retorcida de hermanito confundido que trata de darle un lugar a las cosas, en los niveles superiores estaban Cass, su cariño, sus mimos y su apoyo, y Tadashi, con su experiencia -que para él era asombrosa a pesar de ser sólo unos cinco años mayor-, sus consejos, que siempre trataban de llevarlo por buen camino, tan similar a como sus padres lo habían educado a él.

De cierta manera, Tadashi fue, por muchos años, una figura paterna, aunque nunca llegó a olvidar que se trataba de su hermano.

Tadashi no la había tenido, no al menos hasta que ingresó al Ito Ishioka y conoció al renombrado profesor Callaghan y su voz de años de experiencia, paciente y, de seguro, divertida.

No podía estar seguro, pero creía que el hecho de que hubiera entrado aquella noche al anfiteatro en llamas, era porque quien él consideraba un padre estaba allí adentro.

Y el hecho de que ahora no pudiera levantar la mirada de las sábanas ni tan sólo para verlos a ellos, también tenía que ver con que este " _padre_ " le había dejado morir, y había vivido a pesar de ello sin aparente culpa.

-Él se volvió loco de dolor, Tadashi- la voz de Gogo llenó la habitación de repente, baja, medida, pero segura, logrando que el aludido alzara la mirada de las blancas sábanas, vidriosa y compungida, y que los demás jóvenes le brindaran toda su atención. Ante esto, la ruda chica se ruborizó ligeramente, antes de tomar su codo, en una posición de defensa instintiva, y seguir hablando-. Su hija y él habían estado trabajando por años en un proyecto con Krei Tech, que permitía a objetos teletransportarse de un punto a otro gracias a portales- explicó lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos con cada palabra, de seguro, pensó Hiro, para dejar que el chico asimilara toda la información, aún cuando era increíble incluso para ellos todavía.-. Para lograr llamar la atención del gobierno, Krei quiso apostar a más y permitió que una persona realizara una teletransportación, a pesar de que nunca había sido probada en seres vivos.

Tadashi arqueó las cejas y la miró con algo que parecía danzar entre el escepticismo y la confusión, y no podía decir que no entendiera sus dudas ante las palabras de la coreana, pues para él mismo sería algo increíble de no haberlo vivido. Al cabo de un minuto, el joven asiente, indicándole que continuara. Hiro no pudo evitar sentirse admirado de la entereza que mostraba su hermano, que recibía cada nueva información con una calma casi irreal, relacionando todo con cuidado, atando cabos en silencio. Es decir, no todos los días uno despierta sólo para enterarse de que estuvo muerto para sus amigos y familia por casi un año, pero allí estaba él, tratando de adaptarse y entender todo lo sucedido, en lugar de entrar en el pánico y la negación, como hubiera hecho cualquier persona normal.

-La chica elegida para realizar la prueba fue Abigail Callaghan, la hija de Robert- esta vez fue Wasabi quien habló, logrando que Tadashi pusiera toda su atención en él, aún sin alejar su mano de su hombro, dándole ese contacto que tanto lo descolocaba y, a la vez, tanto necesitaba-. Y todo se fue al demonio, los portales colapsaron, y uno casi succiona el laboratorio entero. No pudieron sacarla de allí antes de cerrar el portal.

Sintió como Tadashi inhalaba hondo, sorprendido, antes de que esta vez fuera Honey quien hablara:

-Durante la feria, él causó el incendio para apoderarse de los microbots de Hiro y así poder crear los suficientes- explicó, tomando asiento junto al aludido, dedicándole una mirada de reojo que pasó desapercibida al chico, pero que expresaba todo el temor que sentía a lo que el recuerdo pudiera despertar en él. A pesar de ello, alzó la mirada hacia su amigo y continuó hablando-. Necesitaba los microbots para recuperar las partes del portal que quedaron dentro de las instalaciones de los laboratorios Krei, y con eso, reconstruirlos para poder vengarse de Alistair.

Hiro volvió a enfocar el rostro de su hermano tan disimuladamente como le fue posible. Tadashi mantenía una mueca de concentración como pocas veces le había visto, con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido entre sus amigos y el suelo, de seguro, asimilando toda la información, descubriendo detalles en sus palabras y, lo más probable tal cuál lo conocía, poniéndose en el lugar de Callaghan en ese momento, aún a pesar de su propio dolor.

Hiro estuvo tentado de proponer a todos descansar un poco, dormir, relajarse y dejar que sus cerebros asimilaran todo con calma. Pero su propuesta se quedó atrapada entre sus labios cuando, de repente, el mayor alzó sus castaños ojos rasgados, posándolos en ellos, uno por uno, serio pero curioso, antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo saben todo esto?- soltó, directo al grano, sin dudar. Hiro trató de reprimir la mueca de pánico que se apoderó de su rostro, pero no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que lo sacudió en cuanto sus alarmas se encendieron.

Aún no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que Tadashi no necesitaba saber nada sobre los Grandes Seis ni todos los peligros a los que se enfrentaban al salvar San Fransokyo todos los días.

Le hubiera gustado girarse hacia sus amigos y buscar ayuda en sus miradas, en sus gestos, pero por el profundo silencio que se alzó en la habitación luego de la pregunta del mayor, estaba claro que no era el único perdido frente a la pregunta.

Aunque, gracias al cielo, siempre estaba cerca esa frenética y alocada excepción a la regla.

-Por favor, Tadashi, amigo, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, ¡Estaría empezando a apostar cuánto se tardará en filtrar el hecho de que estás vivo!- soltó Fred, sonriente y campechano, mientras comenzaba a, según parecía, golpear los bordes de la camilla con sus dedos como si se tratara de una batería-. Es la era de la tecnología y la comunicación, lo sabes. La noticia y sus detalles salieron en cada periódico, programa de televisión y red social del país- expresó, relajado, para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja, antes de soltar con voz demasiado animada:-. Todavía recuerdo un título- colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, moviendo sus dedos de forma, al parecer pretendía, tenebrosa en el aire, mientras realizaba muecas y reformulaba su voz en un tono grave que daba más risa que miedo-: _Yokai, el demonio de las mareas negras._ \- luego se encogió de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Algo exagerado a mi gusto, pero bueno, la prensa es así.

Tadashi soltó una pequeña risa a su lado, mucho más natural de lo que hubiera esperado, antes de retomar su expresión seria y volver a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo lograron atraparlo?- curioseó, y Hiro se preguntó por qué estaría formulando esas preguntas, tan precisas ¿Estaría sospechando algo?, ¿Dudaría de sus palabras? ¿O solamente su propia paranoia le estaba volviendo loco alrededor de preguntas que, aunque no hubieran sido formuladas por un chico en la misma situación de su hermano, serían completamente naturales en cualquier persona?

Con una mueca en su fuero interno, aceptó con algo de vergüenza que, probablemente, la última sería la respuesta correcta. Aunque eso no logró relajarlo hasta que, esta vez, fue Honey quien habló:

-Los Grandes Seis- respondió, con calma, y Hiro estuvo a punto de dejar que su mandíbula chocara contra el suelo si no alcanzaba a refrenarse a tiempo, junto al impulso de voltearse a verla como si acabara de escupir en su cara. ¿¡Por qué lo decía tan fácilmente!? ¡¿Se había vuelto loca?!

Aunque se detuvo al ver la forma en que Tadashi miraba, desconcertado y curioso, a la rubia, y cayó en cuenta de que no había forma de que Tadashi pudiera sospechar alguna cosa, dado que estaba inconsciente en aquella época. En todo caso, hubiera resultado incluso más sospechoso el hecho de que ocultaran aquella información, dado que tarde o temprano, conociéndolo, investigaría los hechos y rebuscaría hasta el último detalle que lograra satisfacer su innata curiosidad. Y, en ése momento, la pregunta que primero llegaría a su mente sería el por qué de que no le dijeran aquel detalle, con lo trascendental que resultaba.

Maldijo en su fuero interno. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba su típica suspicacia?

-Son un grupo de héroes que surgieron luego de la primera aparición de Yokai- combinó el moreno del grupo, recorriendo su alocado cabello con ambas manos, mientras soltaba un suspiro algo tembloroso, de seguro por una risa contenida, y Hiro se preguntó si se debía a lo increíble de la situación que estaban viviendo, o al recuerdo de aquella primera persecución que vivieron todos ellos y que, indudablemente, logró unirlos más-. Algo así como los Vengadores, con trajes voladores y todo- se echó hacia adelante en la silla, con gesto pensativo, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo de ellos. Hiro dudó desde cuando sus amigos parecían tener aquella capacidad de crear historias sobre la marcha y alinearse con tanta naturalidad entre ellos, casi parecía una escena ensayada de lo natural que se veía. Una charla casual entre amigos hablándole de un hecho curioso a otro amigo... que creían muerto hace casi un año...

Claro, todo muy normal.

-Estos sujetos básicamente le salvaron el trasero a Alistair Krei de terminar en el mismo lugar que la hija de Callaghan- agregó Gogo, con ese aire indiferente que la caracterizaba, y se tomó el tiempo para inflar y explotar un globo de chicle antes de continuar-. Sacaron a la chica del espacio entre los portales y, bueno, lo lógico, Callaghan tiene hospedaje gratuito y vitalicio en Alcatraz, y de vez en cuando tenemos a seis héroes locos en las noticias, salvándole el culo a todos.

Hiro miró a su hermano, atento a cualquier reacción. Éste parecía interesado en las palabras de sus amigos, pero también su rostro expresaba duda y mucha confusión. Desde luego no lo culpaba, él tampoco se lo creería si alguien llegaba después de lo que, suponía, a Tadashi pareció resultarle una siesta, y le soltaba todo aquel rollo de _"Bueno, estabas muerto, un loco lunático estuvo suelto en la ciudad con una historia de venganza y un grupo de superhéroes tecnológicos les salvaron el culo a todos"._

-¿Héroes?- repitió, y en su tono fue más que claro que aún le costaba algo digerirlo.

-Si- asintió Fred, recostándose en una pose desgarbada sobre el borde de la camilla-. Dicen que el de disfraz de lagarto escupe fuego es el más genial de los seis.

Los otros chicos le dirigieron una mirada. Tadashi extrañado pero divertido por el comentario, el resto, bueno, era una suerte que las miradas no dieran patadas en el trasero.

-De cualquier forma- decidió por intervenir Hiro, alejando la atención del tema héroes-, ya tendrás tiempo de saber más sobre ellos- le dio una mirada seria, antes de continuar-: ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta o deseas descansar?

Tadashi frunció el ceño y echó la mirada hacia atrás, pensando. Se mantuvo así unos segundos, con la mente lejos de allí, mientras la habitación se llenaba de un silencio lleno de expectación.

Cuando por fin bajó la mirada y sus ojos se fijaron firmemente en él, deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

-Si supuestamente estaba muerto como un hecho irrebatible tal parece... ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraron?

Y aquí fue donde Hiro maldijo su suerte al sentir como todos los ojos de la habitación recaían sobre él, en busca de la misma explicación. Desde luego, no había tenido ocasión de explicarles a sus amigos lo inverosímil de la sucesión de hechos descabellados que le llevaron a este preciso momento. Incómodo y por demás extraño momento.

-Y-Yo- respiró hondo, preguntándose como podría llevar todo aquello ahora. Si bien había mucho que podía decirle sin problemas de la situación, aunque le resultara bochornoso, tenía que andarse con cuidado en los detalles, pues no podía decirle a Tadashi que, por ejemplo, había volado sobre Baymax hasta aquella isla donde tuvieron su gran primer encuentro con Yokai con todas las letras, no si no quería que muriese de un infarto a unas pocas horas de haber vuelto a su vida. Tampoco podía decirle que se lo había encontrado de casualidad mientras patrullaba, eso también era material prohibido hasta nuevo aviso...

Entonces, del rincón más profundo de su cerebro, donde quedaban almacenadas las creaciones que había realizado pero que casi nunca usaba, surgió la más nueva de todas sus adquisiciones, que se hallaba casi intacta, pues sin duda era mil veces mejor volar sobre Bay.

-Estaba probando mi nueva mochila propulsora- soltó a bocajarro, con demasiado ímpetu tal vez, por las exclamaciones confundidas que llenaron el aire a su alrededor. Bien, de tan poco uso que le había dado, ni siquiera sus amigos sabían de la mochila propulsora que descansaba, completamente abandonada, en la cochera de su casa.

Tadashi se echó hacia atrás sobre la camilla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, mirándolo como si acabara de confesar algo imposible de creer. Hasta cierto punto, el que un chico de quince años tuviera una mochila propulsora era ciertamente extraño y fuera de lo normal, por lo que comprendería la sorpresa en su rostro y, seguramente, en los de sus amigos; ¡Pero vamos! Era él, y ya todos deberían saber que nada relacionado con su vida era _normal_.

Aún así, esbozó una sonrisa burlona en su fuero interno sólo de imaginarse la expresión de su hermano si, por casualidad, deseaba explicarle que en realidad lo había encontrado después de patrullar la costa... sobre Baymax.

Je, eso si hubiera sido una sorpresa.

-¡¿Que tú... Qué?!- exclamó Tadashi, en esa típica expresión de madre histérica que a veces solía adoptar cuando descubría que había hecho algo peligroso y estúpido de nuevo. Hiro no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa apenada al ver el terror, que no tardaría en volverse enojo, en el rostro del mayor. Podrían haber pasados meses sin ver a su hermano, pero leería sus expresiones con la misma facilidad aunque se tratara de años.

Rio entre dientes, nervioso de repente al tener toda la atención sobre él, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás mientras sopesaba con rapidez detalles de su historia. Al final, optó por jugar con la realidad y soltar una verdad a medias.

Siempre era mejor que mentir, al menos.

-Estaba sobrevolando el Golden Gate como todas las tardes luego de la universidad- admitió, mientras se sentaba en posición de loto sobre la camilla, para estar más cómodo, y trataba de ignorar la forma en que Tadashi le miraba de forma incrédula. No tenía que verse nervioso, tenía que ser lo más natural posible-, y noté cierta irregularidad en las turbinas, así que paré en la isla más cercana para revisarlas. Pero fui a caer sobre los viejos laboratorios de Krei Tech- soltó con calma, ignorando el rostro de espanto de su hermano-. Había leído en Internet que allí era donde había ocurrido lo de la hija de Callaghan, así que... bueno... no pude evitar pensar en toda la asombrosa tecnología que podría haber en aquel lugar y... terminé dando una vuelta por el edificio abandonado- en ese momento, su corazón dio un vuelco sin sentido al ver como, de la nada, Tadashi adquiría aquella mirada que indicaba que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto... más específicamente, cuando estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto por _su_ culpa-. Luego de un rato, comencé a oír un pitido proveniente de una habitación al final de un largo pasillo, así que caminé hasta llegar a ella. Dentro, había una gigantesca esfera, y de la impresión, tardé varios minutos en notar que se trataba de mis microbots- casi pudo sentir como cada chico en la habitación aguantaba la respiración ante esa información, sin dudar que esto no era parte de su historia inventada-. Los toqué, formaban una estructura sólida, impenetrable, pero hablé en voz alta, y en cuanto lo hice, se volvieron locos, comenzaron a moverse de forma completamente descordirada, y fui capaz de atravesar la estructura... y, bueno, me llevé una pequeña sorpresa. Tú estabas dentro- soltó, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso, sin saber muy bien como seguir, ¿Cómo podía suplir el viaje de vuelta con Baymax? Se mordió el labio y se decidió por arriesgarse, acababa de encontrar a su hermano, con vida, después de creerlo muerto por casi un año, era normal que hubiera momentos que no pudiera recordar muy bien por el shock ¿No?-. No recuerdo mucho de cómo me las arreglé para traerte hasta aquí, me fui para enviar la mochila hasta casa en lo que unos enfermeros te metían aquí... yo...

Ante su momento de silencio al no saber muy bien que decir, Wasabi acercó su silla con un gesto curioso, cómo si hubiera algo extraño -aún más extraño que toda la conversación es sí misma- que no pudiera comprender.

-¿Crees que estuvo ahí adentro todo este tiempo?- preguntó, lentamente, y Hiro asintió, con la vista fija en los ojos de moreno- ¿Cómo llegó allí?- su voz se elevó dos octavas al hablar, dejando más que claro que, por más que le diera vueltas a todo en su mente, eso no tenía lógica alguna-. Es decir ¿Callaghan siempre lo supo? ¿Lo protegió? ¿Cómo rayos pudo sobrevivir sin comer por tanto tiempo?

Todos en la habitación se inclinaron de forma inconsciente hacia él, repentinamente curiosos ante las inquietudes de Wasabi. Sus dudas tenían sentido, él mismo se las había hecho, y, en esas tres horas que tardó en juntar el valor suficiente antes de llamar a algún otro miembro de su familia para que lo auxiliase, tuvo la suficiente estabilidad mental para formar una teoría o dos al respecto.

Miró de soslayo a Tadashi, y su corazón se oprimió como si un puño lo rodeara al ver el destello de esperanza en aquellos ojos castaños tan similares a los suyos. El hecho de que Callaghan hubiera hecho algo para salvarlo hubiera supuesto un gran alivio en él. Hubiera hecho, sin duda, que el que su mayor modelo a seguir fuera un monstruo algo un poco más soportable. Habría significado que él no sólo hubiera sido un daño colateral en los planes de venganza de Callaghan.

Tristemente, estaba seguro de que Callaghan ni siquiera sospechaba que Tadashi podría haberse salvado de alguna manera.

-Dudo que Callaghan estuviera al tanto de que estabas vivo- soltó, hablando lento pero claro, tratando de que aquel mal trago pasara tan rápidamente como fuera posible para el chico. Vio la decepción y el dolor por un momento en sus ojos, los que veía con fijeza, pero pronto fueron reemplazados por la aceptación. Era claro que Tadashi estaba tomando todo aquello con una calma sobrehumana, aunque lo más probable era que, en cuanto todo cayera sobre él como una realidad ineludible, la catarsis sería sublime-. Tengo una teoría que, aunque algo alocada, parece ser lo único factible- respiró hondo, pensando sus palabras, antes de sacar la cinta circular de color blanco del bolsillo de su sudadera, y extenderla entre sus manos, consciente de que todos podían verla-. Creo que fueron los microbots quienes te llevaron allí.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por un segundo eterno, antes de que, otra vez, Wasabi soltara una exclamación confundida.

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?- preguntó, hasta cierto punto frustrado por no entender aquello tan descabellado en su ordenada existencia- ¿No acabas de decir que Callaghan no sabía de él?

-Y no lo sabía- aseguró, dándole una mirada paciente que, hasta cierto punto, logró tranquilizar al moreno-, fue el propio Tadashi quien dio la orden.

Esta vez todos dieron su propia exclamación de sorpresa y confusión, pero la que más resaltó entre todas, fue la del mismo Tadashi.

-¿Yo?- su voz dejaba entrever toda su confusión, y Hiro se sintió un poco más relajado al ver que su hermano por fin mantenía una reacción normal- ¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho? ¡Estaba inconsciente!

Hiro se giró en su dirección, manteniéndole la mirada mientras hablaba despacio nuevamente.

-Te pusiste el segundo neurotransmisor ¿No?- preguntó. El rostro del mayor se frunció aún más por la confusión ante la pregunta. Pero, a medida que los segundos iban pasando, pudo ver como el reconocimiento comenzó a brillar en aquellos ojos castaños tan similares a los suyos. Acto seguido, el mayor asintió.

Aquella noche, a último momento antes de salir de casa, Hiro había decidido poner en funcionamiento un segundo neurotransmisor que había desarrollado, pero que había descartado, sólo en caso de que el primero fallara y lo dejara solo en plena presentación. Ambos funcionaban perfectamente, e incluso a la vez, y dio el segundo a Tadashi para que lo tuviera entre sus ropas y lo auxiliara en caso de emergencia. Él era el único que sabía de la existencia del segundo neurotransmisor.

Tadashi guardó silencio por unos segundos, haciendo memoria de aquella noche fatídica, del fuego, el ardor de su piel cada vez que una llama lo rozaba, y el hecho de que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único que importaba era encontrar a su profesor, a su amigo y muchas veces cómplice. No podía dejarlo allí, Callaghan no lo dejaría abandonado si la situación fuera al revés...

O eso había creído.

Se recostó sobre las almohadas y el respaldo elevado de la camilla, repentinamente sintiendo un leve mareo embargarlo, pero aun así, trató de explicar a su hermano y sus amigos lo que él recordaba de aquella noche.

-Me lo puse un poco después de entrar al edificio- explicó, pasándose la mano derecha por el cabello alborotado-. Sentí pánico al ver todo el fuego y el humo, y entonces recordé que tenía el neurotransmisor en el bolsillo, así que me lo puse. De cierta manera, el hecho de saber que los microbots podrían ayudarme me alivió...- se detuvo un segundo, llegando al hito en que las cosas se escapaban de su conocimiento, y de toda lógica, en realidad-. Luego de eso, el lugar explotó, y recuerdo que algo me golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza... no recuerdo mucho más luego. No entiendo como los microbots pudieron actuar por sí mismos, Hiro.

-El chiste es que no lo hicieron- explicó, aunque se apresuró a continuar al notar como la confusión volvía a brillar en su hermano-. Fue una combinación de factores... El primer neurotransmisor que cree tenía un pequeño defecto: era demasiado sensible a las reacciones neuronales- se giró hacia los demás, y una leve frustración le ebargó al ver que sus amigos se veían incluso más perdidos que Tadashi. Ya veía por qué le llamaban genio. Suspiró pesadamente, eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras-. El cerebro humano tiene, al día, un estimado de setenta mil pensamientos. La mayoría son completamente involuntarios, y ni siquiera llegan a ser una acción. Mi primer neurotransmisor era exageradamente sensible a cualquier estímulo cerebral, y no podía ni siquiera coordinar una figura con mis microbots sin que éste la arruinara en cuanto, por ejemplo, comenzaba a pensar que era genial que el experimento funcionara- admitió, con una pequeña sonrisa apenada al recordar los momentos de pura bronca que se pasó tratando de, al menos, escribir su nombre con los dichosos robots en el suelo de la cochera-. Al final, lo dejé de lado y me enfoque en crear uno mucho más específico, que sólo llevara a cabo una acción cuando una alta cantidad de ondas neuronales estuvieran enfocadas en ella. Era más fácil de manejar, aunque de cualquier manera debías estar lo suficientemente concentrado.

Alzó la mirada una vez más a sus compañeros, y se sintió aliviado al ver que comenzaban a comprender de qué hablaba, aunque la curiosidad continuaba en sus rostros, ansiosos de saber el resto.

-Bueno, aunque había desarrollado un odio especial por él, no destruí el primer neurotransmisor, sino que comencé el segundo desde cero. Le dí el primero a Tadashi la noche de la exposición, por si acaso el segundo fallaba, y bueno, él acaba de decirnos que fue lo que sucedió dentro del edificio.

Nuevamente, el silencio reflexivo y sepulcral al que sus amigos ya lo tenían acostumbrado llenó el lugar, y él sólo esperó en silencio por alguna inquietud.

-Pero, Hiro, aún no lo entiendo- Honey se aproximó a él con su típico aire amable, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras apoyaba una de sus caderas en la camilla-. ¿Cómo pudo Tadashi manipularlos estando inconsciente? Su cerebro no podría haber dado ninguna orden.

-No exactamente- la corrigió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente, fijando su mirada en cada uno de ellos-. El cerebro humano es un misterio en muchos aspectos aún. En realidad, nunca deja de funcionar, ni siquiera mientras dormimos, y lo más probable es que apenas sepamos la mitad de las cosas que puede hacer cuando creemos que no funciona, regular el sistema endocrino, registrar fallas del organismo, además de mantener todos los órganos en funcionamiento constantemente. Creo que, de ser posible, el cerebro funciona de forma diferente cuando la persona está en peligro, activando la adrenalina, estimulando el organismo hasta que éste reacciona, sólo en cuestión de segundos- se tomó un segundo para pensar en como explicaría la parte más descabellada de su teoría-. Lo que creo es que el cerebro de Tadashi envió las señales correctas, las más primitivas, que hicieron entrar en funcionamiento el primer neurotransmisor de una forma perfecta, que un pensamiento elaborado nunca hubiera logrado. De alguna manera, el cuerpo reaccionó para avisar que estaba en peligro, todo se coordinó, y la única señal que el neurotransmisor pudo recibir fue la de resguardarlo de las temperaturas, lo que hizo que los microbots lo protegieran de la misma manera que hicieron con Callaghan.

Se tomó un nuevo instante para descansar, dejando que los demás pudieran comprender la situación. Miró de soslayo a Tadashi, notando que, a pesar de lo inverosímil que podía resultar su explicación, algo de posible parecía tener, ya que le miraba como si, de hecho, estuviera entendiendo a la perfección lo que quería decir. Después de los estudios de medicina que tuvo que realizar para confeccionar a Baymax, él también había terminado por adquirir varios conocimiento al respecto.

-Pero, aunque el caso fuera ese, en ningún momento Tadashi podría haber pedido ser trasladado hasta las islas de los laboratorios Krei- señaló Gogo, y Hiro notó que no había reventado un solo globo de chicle en toda su explicación- ¿Tienes algo que pueda explicar eso?

Hiro sonrió, algo pagado de sí mismo, antes de asentir, para consternación de casi todos allí. Tadashi sólo pudo sonreír en su fuero interno, claro que lo tenía, su hermano era un genio, después de todo.

-Como ya saben, a pesar de que el neurotransmisor de Tadashi logró controlar a suficientes microbots antes de que la explosión ocurriera como para salvarle la vida, Callaghan seguía teniendo el correcto, el dominante, y creo que lo que sucedió en ese momento fue algo que no había previsto anteriormente: las señales de ambos neurotransmisor se fusionaron, o por lo menos, lograron controlar al grupo de microbots a la vez, de manera que lograron seguir una instrucción sin ignorar la otra. Se fueron con Callaghan en cuanto ordenó marcharse, pero se llevaron a Tadashi, protegiéndolo, a la vez- omitió el hecho de que hicieron el mismo recorrido en el caso de la fabrica y, luego, la isla, ya que ningún medio manejaba la información respecto a la primera, y la isla estaba vedada al público-. Entonces, aunque siempre estuvieron juntos, por alguna razón que _si_ se me escapa, los microbots que protegían a Tadashi se mantuvieron lejos del control de Callaghan, decidiendo obedecer al final sólo las órdenes del primer neurotransmisor.

-De locos- susurró Fred por lo bajo, viéndolo como si se tratara del personaje favorito de aquellas extrañas películas y series que tanto le gustaban.

-Demasiado- volvió a hablar Wasabi, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la vista perdida en algún punto entre la camilla y el suelo, antes de alzar la mirada hacía él-. ¿Y cómo explicas que no hubiera registros de él- señaló a Tadashi- en cada pelea, que nadie lo notara o los microbots lo abandonaran? ¿O que no muriera de hambre? Porque no creo que los microbots pudieran crear un sándwich cada vez que él necesitara alimentarse, ¿No?

Aunque las preguntas de Wasabi tenían cierta tonalidad molesta y agresiva, Hiro no lo tomó como algo personal. Sabía que, tan ordenado como era, el moreno odiaba cuando algo no entraba dentro de sus parámetros preestablecidos, algo muy similar a lo que sucedía cuando Gogo sacaba sus cosas de su lugar, pero a nivel mental y emocional.

Luego de tantos meses junto a él, ya sabía más o menos como reaccionar ante la forma de ser de Wasabi, y como calmarlo, por lo cual, pagado de sí mismo, tomando una actitud campechana muy similar a la que tuvo mientras exponía por primera vez sus microbots al público, se relajó antes de continuar:

-Por el mismo motivo que Abigail sobrevivió en el espacio interdimensional todos esos años- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, permitiéndose jugar con aquella información, ya que varios informes se habían realizado durante aquel año en la ciudad respecto al suceso. Al ver la confusión aumentar en su moreno rostro, continuó-. Durante los primeros días, incluso durante semanas también, de seguro los microbots pudieron mantener protegido a Tadashi, suministrándole sueros o todo aquello que su organismo necesitase- ante la mirada escéptica que tanto Wasabi como los demás le estaban dando, aclaró:-. Recuerden que los microbots podían crear edificios con sólo pensarlo, valiéndose de cualquier elemento, no sería del todo descabellado el que pudieran crear sueros en realidad... Como fuere- continuó, girándose ligeramente hacia el mayor, que le veía con expresión curiosa, pero ni la mitad de confundido que lo que parecían sus amigos-, a lo que quiero llegar es a lo que pasó después. En algún momento luego de llegar a los laboratorios Krei, los microbots deben de haber recibido señales de peligro por parte del cerebro cuando el organismo comenzó a necesitar alimentos más consistentes, u otro tipo de necesidades, que se volvían faltas peligrosas para éste y, tal y como están programados para realizar todo tipo de cosas, de alguna manera, fueron capaces de crear un campo de estasis que mantuvo a Tadashi en una especie de hipersueño, al igual que Abigail. Al final, cuando la presencia y el control de Callaghan fueron cada vez más lejanos al punto donde Tadashi se encontraba, los microbots decidieron mantener su unión con el neurotransmisor al que más ligados estaban.

Finalizada su explicación, esta vez Hiro pudo sentir la diferencia en la atmósfera y en el aura de cada uno de sus compañeros, incluso la perplejidad en los ojos de su hermano mayor, que apenas parpadeaba mientras le miraba como si fuera alguna especie de doctor Frankenstain.

Curiosa comparación, a decir verdad.

-Muy bien- comenzó Fred, alargando las palabras de forma curiosa, con una ceja alzada, antes de recorrer con la mirada a sus demás amigos-. Estoy seguro que no puedo ser el único que no entendió nada de la última parte, ¿Verdad?

Gogo y Wasabi asintieron a su pregunta, de acuerdo, pero Hiro se sorprendió al ver como Honey guardaba silencio, analizando todos los puntos de vista relacionados con la química que tanto conocía. Al final, alejó su vista del suelo, donde había estado clavada todo el rato, y le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Admito que la última parte, aunque parezca ser completamente una locura, es bastante posible desde el marco de que ya ha ocurrido. Los campos de estasis no son imposibles de crear artificialmente- aseguró, antes de alejar su mirada verdosa de él para clavarla en el mayor de los dos Hamada-. Y explicaría el por qué su cabello creció tanto, pero sus quemaduras parecen casi recién hechas.

Hiro miró a su hermano ante ese detalle, y notó que, aunque secas, sus quemaduras estaban muy lejos de estar del todo cicatrizadas.

También explicaba el porqué de que tuviera escaras, ya que había pasado en aquella camilla todo este tiempo. Se preguntó de dónde la habrían sacada los microbots.

-Es una suerte que todas tus quemaduras sean de primer grado- comentó con dulzura la joven químico, antes de sonreír con cierto deje de ironía y mirarlo con aire burlón-. Diablos, en realidad, debes ser el chico más afortunado que haya existido ¿Sabes?

Tadashi rio entre dientes, al igual que todos allí, antes de que un pequeño silencio volviera a llenar el lugar.

Y, harto de caer siempre en el mismo, Hiro se tomó la libertad de estirarse, tratando de distenderse un poco, antes de echarle una mirada a su hermano, quien, curiosamente, le miraba como si aún se guardara algo, pero no se atreviera a preguntar al respecto.

Extrañado, Hiro alzó una ceja.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó, creyendo que, tal vez, aún hubiera algo que no terminara de entender. Un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió cuando, de la nada, su mirada dudosa se tornó en una severa. Allí estaba su hermano con complejo de madre histérica de nuevo.

-¡¿Por qué usabas una mochila propulsora sin nadie que te ayude cerca?!

La exclamación llenó la habitación por completo, incluso opacando por un momento el sonido frenético del electrocardiógrafo y el respingo de sorpresa de todos, al ser la voz de Tadashi unas octavas más alta de lo normal. Hiro se quedó de una pieza, asombrado por el reclamo repentino, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarlo, lleno de indignación.

-¡¿En serio es lo único que te importa de todo lo que dije?!- exclamó también, molesto, antes de negar con la cabeza desesperadamente y sujetar la misma con ambas manos-. No soy un niño, Tadashi- zanjó, o eso intentó.

-¡Quince años! ¡Por favor! ¡Si es claro que estamos frente a un adulto responsable! ¿No?

Alzó la vista nuevamente, encontrándose con la mirada molesta y severa de su hermano, similar a la que ponía cuando solía pasar peligro innecesario en las peleas de robot. Estaba a punto de replicar pero, como era su costumbre cuando la situación se había pasado del límite, Tadashi estrechó sus ojos, sin apartarlos de él, seguro y firme, muy lejana a la típica expresión relajada, amigable y caballerosa de su hermano, y era probablemente por ese contraste, que era la única de sus miradas de advertencia que realmente lograba intimidarlo.

Pero, está vez, su cuerpo, su labio inferior, no temblaron sólo por temor, ni su corazón rompió a latir con tal frenesí por la bronca que se le vendría encima. Usualmente, se sentiría intimidado, y la adrenalina no tardaría en comenzar a manar por su cuerpo en cuanto sus instintos básicos le dijeran que debía correr de su hermano antes de que decidiera darle un zape por idiota, por muy merecido que lo tuviera. Pero esta vez, la adrenalina no estaba, y el deseo de alejarse tampoco. Estaba aterrado, sí, pero no de la forma normal, no temía por su integridad física, ni por la reprimenda digna de un niño que se ganaría. El terror que inundó su ser al ver la expresión madura y severa de su hermano tenía muy poco que ver con el hecho de que fuera a ser puesto en su lugar, sino producto de algo más profundo, más intimo. Todo estaba relacionado con el hecho de estar volviendo a vivir una experiencia que, a no ser por sus sueños, nunca creyó poder repetir, y con el horrible temor a que todo aquello, toda aquella descabellada y magnífica situación, se desvaneciera ante sus ojos en cuanto el reloj volviera a despertarlo a aquel horrible mundo en que su hermano era sólo un recuerdo lleno de amor ya.

No se dio cuenta, hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas reprimidas, de lo mucho que había extrañado el que su hermano lo reprendiera.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un vergonzoso sollozo cuando el mayor se irguió, con gesto aún más pétreo de ser posible, sin dejar su mirada aquel brillo que delataba que, en realidad, toda su severidad era producto del temor que le causaba el verlo lastimado.

 _Vaya ironía._ Pensó al recordar que él había sido el primero en lastimarlo, preparándose al verlo separar sus labios, dispuesto a hablar sin importarle que todos sus amigos presenciaran el momento:

-¿Cómo rayos se te...?

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SE TE OCURRE HACER ALGO ASÍ?!- el grito, agudo y femenino, logró cortar el hilo de Tadashi y sacarles una exclamación de sorpresa a todos, que de inmediato se giraron, sólo para hallarse a una Cass ruborizada como nunca antes la habían visto y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. La esbelta mujer temblaba, histérica y fuera de sí, y Hiro se preguntó desde cuando estaría escuchando-¡CORRER A UN INCENDIO! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO, TADASHI HAMADA?!

Aún shockeado por la interrupción, Tadashi no pudo evitar ruborizarse al, por primera vez desde que había despertado a toda aquella extraña realidad, alguien tener la desfachatez de echarle en cara su culpabilidad respecto a todo lo sucedido y, ante el dolor y la rabia en la expresión de la usualmente jovial mujer, la culpabilidad le llenó al imaginarse las noches llenas de dolor que habrían tenido que sufrir todos allí por su culpa.

Apenado, arrepentido, se dispuso a disculparse, aunque aún no tuviera las palabras correctas en mente.

Pero no fue necesario, pues apenas la primera idea de una disculpa pasó por su mente, un par de brazos cálidos y femeninos le rodearon el cuello con fuerza, al tiempo que un ahogado sollozo era mal reprimido junto a su oído. Sintió la humedad en su cuello un segundo antes de que sus brazos volaran a rodear la cintura de Cass y también estrecharla contra él, sintiéndose un miserable al oír llorar con tal fragilidad a una mujer que era todo menos eso -frágil-, y por su culpa.

-Te extrañamos tanto, Tadashi- sollozó junto a su oído, temblorosa, y, sin saber por qué, un nudo se formó en su garganta y él mismo sintió el deseo de echar a llorar, como si también hubiera vivido esos meses alejado, en vez de parecerle sólo una siesta.

No supo exactamente en que momento todos en la habitación se habían echado a llorar de nuevo, pero pronto tuvo una masa amorfa de brazos y lágrimas sobre él, en un abrazo grupal que le dificultó un poco el respirar y causó un ligero ardor en sus quemaduras.

Pero eso no pudo importarle menos en cuanto, por primera vez en todo el rato, pudo sentir entre todo el amor de sus seres queridos y sus palabras de cariño, el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano contra su pecho, abrazándolo incluso con más fuerza de la que se podría esperar de aquellos brazos flacuchos y algo infantiles aún.

De alguna forma, ese último abrazo fue suficiente para que las lágrimas se dieran la dicha de recorrer su rostro ante la curiosa, pero magnífica bienvenida.

-Amigo, te extrañé, pero necesitas un baño.

Ante el comentario descarado, que logró quitarle el suficiente peso al ambiente para que todos allí pudieran soltar una pequeña carcajada, Tadashi sólo pudo sonreír más ampliamente, a gusto en medio de toda su familia.

-Tu también, Fred, tú también.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Autora:**_

 _ ***Grandes Seis- Decidí que el grupo de Hiro y los chicos se llamara así porque, además de sonar bien, simplemente no se necesitaba nada más para identificarlos. Es decir, si les funciona a Los 4 Fantásticos, ¿Por qué aquí no?**_

 _ ***Hipersueño, Animación Suspendida y Campos de Estasis.**_

 _ **Bien, voy a aclarar algo desde ahora sobre la historia. Por la trama, el entorno que los rodea y los intereses de cada personaje, ciencia e ingeniería estarán presentes buena parte del fic, pero será lo más superficialmente posible y, dado que estoy muy lejos de se una experta en el tema, será pura y básica ciencia ficción.**_

 _ **Y, ahora, les presento a unos cuantos muchachos indispensables en ella. El hipersueño es un concepto de la ciencia ficción muy similar a la Animación Suspendida, pero a diferencia de ésta, es capaz de detenar el desarrollo del organismo, sin dañarlo. La A.S. es casi lo mismo, pero puede llegar a generar daños colaterales debido al uso prolongado y no detiene el funcionamiento del organismo.**_

 _ **El Hipersueño se da en campos de estasis; lugares con las características perfectas para que se den, como lo era el espacio interdimensional en el que se hallaba Abigail.**_

 _ **El hecho de que Tadashi tenga escaras se debe al prolongado tiempo en que permaneció sen coma antes de caer el el hipersueño, pero eso lo explicaré la próxima. Y, también, el que su corazón latiera cuando lo encontraron es puro gusto mío por ignorar todas las reglas para hacer lo que me da la gana XD**_

 _ **Así, pues, pido que nadie se queme las ceas tratando de entender todo desde el punto de vista científico, porque, aunque investigue y estudie todo, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo al cien por ciento. Soy principiante en la ciencia ficción.**_


	4. Chapter 4-Muerto Para Ti

**_Si, si. Soy una persona desastrosa que se dedicó en estos casi dos meses a vacacionar y escribir otras cosas que nada tienen que ver con esta historia, y lo siento mucho, porque los mensajes y comentarios que he recibido han sido de lo más bellos y motivadores, y me siento una perra desgraciada por haberme pegado semejante borrón._**

 ** _Pero, ahora, logré escaparme un momento de mi épica y semi imposible tarea de pintar la casa y pescar algo de buena internet para actualizar este fic, así que espero que, pese a la brevedad, lo disfruten._**

 ** _Y, ahora, los dejo con el tercer capítulo. Besos._**

* * *

 **Muerto Para Ti**

Abrió los ojos con fuerza, exaltado, antes de erguirse sobre la cama con rapidez.

Su corazón latía con ferocidad, de forma dolorosa, y no sólo sentía su pulso descontrolado en los oídos, todo él palpitaba al mismo ritmo, contra su pecho y en la punta de sus dedos. Sentía frío en su piel, en la nuca y espalda, y se pasó una mano por la frente para apartar todos los cabellos alocados de ella, sintiendo la abundante humedad de inmediato en su palma.

Trató de respirar hondo, pero seguía realizando inhalaciones superficiales que pronto le secaron la boca, a pesar de que en pocos segundos ya ni siquiera recordaba el sueño o pesadilla que así lo había dejado.

Luego de unos treinta segundos, pudo relajar sus músculos, tensos por instinto, y se recostó sobre la fría pared de la habitación, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras se concentraba en sentir como las palpitaciones poco a poco recuperaban su ritmo normal.

¿Qué demonios había soñado? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

Tragando saliva para devolver la humedad a su lengua, y con ella a sus labios y boca, pudo recordar por un momento, que su hermano estaba en su sueño, pero pronto eso fue lo único que supo.

Recorrió con su mirada toda la habitación, sumergida en la oscuridad que siempre llenaba cada uno de sus rincones a esa hora, a excepción de ese pequeño sendero de halos de luz que entraban, tímidos, por las rendijas de la ventana.

El segundero hería el silencio del lugar con su sonido rítmico, acompañando por algún auto dando vueltas a lo lejos, pues su barrio era obscenamente tranquilo en aquella o en cualquier hora del día, y más de una noche había quedado en silencio largas horas, escuchando, atento a cada sonido, sólo porque no podía concebir que una ciudad tan activa pudiera albergar tal silencio en ella.

Un murmullo casi inaudible, y que lo hubiera sido por completo si no hubiera estado atento a él, le llegó desde el otro lado de la fina mampara que separaba su habitación. Allá, enredado en las sábanas de su cama, su hermano se revolvía con movimientos algo espasmódicos, y de vez en cuando soltaba balbuceos ininteligibles con una expresión molesta, o así le parecía gracias a la luz que también entraba por las persianas de su ventana. No pudo evitar sonreír de forma inconsciente, antes de recostarse en la cama y volver a cubrirse, sin apartar la mirada del otro castaño.

¿Qué estaría soñando Hiro?

Al sentir la molestia en su espalda, acabó por darse la vuelta, colocando la almohada bajo su cabeza y sobre sus brazos, de tal forma que pudiera continuar observándolo sin sentirse incómodo.

Notó, curioso, que incluso a aquella distancia, había una gran diferencia en su hermano que tardó varios minutos en identificar, antes de darse cuenta que era su altura. Su cuerpo ocupaba mucho más espacio del que recordaba en la cama, y era desconcertante que aquel cambio se diera en tan pocas horas.

Hasta que recordó que esas pocas horas, en realidad habían sido once meses, y los hematomas que le llenaban la espalda baja y parte de las piernas daban clara muestra de ello.

Suspirando, y sabiendo que el sueño le sería esquivo por un buen rato, se dedicó a repasar mentalmente los sucesos de su vida en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Probablemente, y casi sin temor de equivocarse, podía decirse que el viaje de media hora que habían realizado luego de que le dieran el alta en el hospital tras varias preguntas y un poco de papeleo para tía Cass, había sido el más incomodo que hubiera emprendido en su vida. Y no porque esta última hubiera mantenido durante todo el viaje un monologo de preguntas y respuestas que pretendía ser una reprimenda para ellos, o para él; sino que no lo hizo.

La mujer se mantenía en silencio, taciturna, y casi podría asegurar que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos si no fuera porque no había chocado.

Su hermano no estaba en un estado diferente, junto a él, pero con la vista al frente, como si no estuvieran tocándose con cada curva del auto, y eso fue lo que permitió que el pesado silencio que surgió entre los tres no fuera otra cosa más que incómodo y casi frío. Claramente no podía culparlos, él tampoco sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, casi siendo las seis de la mañana, Hiro se metió a la ducha y tía Cass le ofreció cocinar algo, él sólo se excusó diciendo que quería ducharse e ir a dormir, algo que, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba durmiendo casi un año, no tenía mucha lógica.

Como fuere, parece ser que era la respuesta que tía Cass más deseaba, pues cuando lo abrazó en cuanto se dispuso a subir a su habitación, casi la sintió dormida sobre su hombro.

Al entrar a su habitación no pudo evitar notar el vapor que emanaba del baño, antes de que Hiro saliera de éste con el cabello húmedo y la ropa algo mojada, obviamente por estar mal secado. Tadashi hubiera esperado algún tipo de saludo cariñoso cuando, al verlo de pie en la puerta, el menor se le quedó mirando largo rato. Pero no, sólo siguió allí, estático y mirándolo fijo, como si esperara que en cualquier momento sólo se desvaneciera, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y, hasta cierto punto, molesto.

Cuando la situación se volvió demasiado ridícula, y pareció darse cuenta de que no se desvanecería como una estela de humo de cigarrillo, se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su cama.

-El baño está listo- se dignó a decir, y Tadashi tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de insultarlo y llorar a la vez.

Se bañó con rapidez, con rabia, o tanto como su estado se lo permitiera, pues cada pequeño movimiento se traducía en un dolor sordo en cada parte de su cuerpo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación, cerrando la mampara con un movimiento tal vez algo brusco. Se puso la primera muda de ropa que encontró y se metió en la cama rumiando su bronca. Vaya forma de recibir a un resucitado...

Acabó por inhalar hondo, sólo para suspirar pesadamente un segundo después, comenzando a sentir la culpa arroparlo como los pesados cobertores sobre él.

Es decir, bien, para él no había pasado nada, y si no fuera por el hecho de que todo a su alrededor era claramente real, incluso el comportamiento de su familia y amigos, no dudaría en creer que todo aquello se había tratado de un muy realista sueño. Pero era claro que el caso era muy diferente para los demás, y por respeto a ellos y al luto que mantuvieron en su nombre, no podía hacer más que permanecer tranquilo y mostrarles que estaba allí lentamente, de a poco, sin ser invasivo.

Suspirando pesadamente, giró su rostro en dirección a su biblioteca, tratando de ignorar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con su hermano o su extraño comportamiento. Se concentró plenamente en la relajación de su cuerpo y el relajado ritmo de su respiración.

Recordándolo en retrospectiva, ni siquiera supo en que momento se quedó dormido con la facilidad de quien lleva corriendo todo el día, aún con lo mucho que ya había descansado. Pero, cuando despertó diez horas más tarde y con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana chamuscándole la frente, se sentía como si no hubiera pegado un ojo en dos días seguidos.

Suspiró pesadamente, deseando que todo lo acontecido horas antes fuera sólo fruto de una imaginación extrañamente alocada o un sueño. Por desgracia, sólo necesitó echar una mirada a su habitación y percatarse de la no tan ligera capa de polvo que cubría sus cosas para saber que aquella extraña situación en la que se encontraba era tan real como el dolor que recorría su espalda y sus piernas.

Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo y, lentamente, como le recomendó el doctor, se puso de pie, sintiéndose más pesado que de costumbre. Su cuerpo resentiría la falta de movilidad por bastante tiempo, y debía tratar de ser lo más suave posible con él, dejando que la circulación recuperara su ritmo normal y sus músculos, que se habían visto bastante disminuidos por la falta de actividad, se adaptaran nuevamente a soportar su peso. Volvió a suspirar, con una ligera opresión en el pecho cuya existencia aún no entendía del todo. Soportó un poco de su peso en la mampara estilo japonés que separaba su cuarto del resto de la habitación, y una vez cerca de la puerta, se apoyó en la mesa donde solía poner sus pesados libros de medicina. Le extrañó ver unos cuantos en el suelo, caídos, pero sus piernas no se sentían listas para inclinarse a levantarlos.

Una vez en el umbral de la puerta echó una mirada al resto del lugar, encontrándolo convenientemente vacío. Genial, no quería que Hiro o tía Cass presenciaran esa situación penosa.

Se mordió el labio antes de bajar la mirada a sus piernas, mucho más delgadas de lo que recordaba, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las había volvió a dar un paso, sintiéndose torpe, y solamente eso, porque todo lo demás que estuvieran sintiendo sus piernas era un misterio para él.

Tiempo atrás, mientras preparaba los procedimientos con los que Baymax contaría, había tenido que informarse mucho, incluso a pesar de haber comenzado con su carrera de medicina poco antes de comenzar a tratar de crear al robot, y entre todos los tratamientos que tuvo que leer y adaptar a la base de datos de su esponjoso amigo, recordaba varios detalles de tratamientos para personas que acababan de salir del coma.

No era extraño, en personas que habían salido de prolongados períodos de inconciencia, el tener que pasar por dolorosos procesos de aprendizaje tanto motriz como cerebral. El cerebro podía dañarse seriamente, de forma irreversible, y afectar distintas funciones del organismo, además de que, a pesar de recibir tratamientos que estimulen la musculatura de los pacientes, el tiempo requerido para volver a ser tan normal como se pudiera era de, al menos, varias semanas. En simples palabras, quien volvía de un coma como el suyo, debía aprender a hablar, escribir e incluso caminar de nuevo. Y esto no era garantía, pues la mayoría de las veces, el avance más notable que se tenía luego de comas prolongados, era el poder abrir los ojos o mover un dedo.

Desde el punto de vista médico, lo suyo, su fácil manera de comprender las cosas, su capacidad de caminar y movilizarse por su cuenta, bien podía ser llamado un milagro, y no le extrañaba que, cuando pudo ponerse en pie y dar tres pasos antes de necesitar la ayuda de un enfermero, el doctor le mirara como si el mismísimo Frankenstain estuviere frente a él. El hecho de que pudiera mantener conversaciones fluidas y moverse con tal sencillez, que aumentaba con el paso de las horas, era una patada a todos sus años de experiencia.

Tal vez, por supuesto, se debía a que su período en coma había sido mucho más corto que el lapso de once meses del que el médico fue informado por tía Cass. Francamente, con todos los cambios en la trama que hicieron a ese pobre hombre, seguramente sólo le dio el alta con tal facilidad para no terminar por volverse loco, aunque de todas formas tendría que volver allí cada tanto para ver como progresaba su estado.

Con otra profunda inhalación, se esforzó por dar otro paso, sintiéndose inestable y débil. Estaba seguro que, de poder recordar, aquel momento lo compararía con el de dar sus primeros pasos.

A base de cuidadosos movimientos y mucha paciencia, logró llegar al baño y adentrarse en él. Lo primero que hizo, antes de dirigirse a la ducha y tratar de abrir la llave para volver a ducharse, más calmadamente, fue echarse una mirada al espejo.

Hizo una mueca al ver la imagen que éste le devolvía. Su piel estaba enfermizamente pálida debido al tiempo sin exposición al sol, unas marcadas ojeras manchaban la parte inferior a sus ojos, y su cabello, visiblemente enredado, cortado de forma irregular y aún así de un largo excesivo e incómodo para su vista, daba la impresión de ser alguna especie de animal muerto sobre su cabeza.

No tardó un segundo en abrir el compartimiento debajo del espejo y sacar la tijera para el cabello que siempre estaba allí, y que, por suerte, no había cambiado de lugar en meses. La dejó sobre el espacio junto al grifo, antes de sacarse la camiseta gris que había tomado sin mirar del guardarropa y, con el interior hacia afuera, colocarla sobre el lavamanos. Cuando tomó la tijera nuevamente, él mismo se sorprendió de poder realizar los movimientos que siempre había usado para cortarse el cabello con tal facilidad, a pesar de los once meses.

" _Aunque no fueron once meses",_ se recordó con cierta sorna de sí mismo, recordando las palabras de Hiro. Durante toda la explicación, incluso a él le costó un poco seguir la línea de su hermano, lo que bien podría echar por culpa al coma, de no ser porque su hermanito era un maldito genio que muchas veces olvidaba que el resto de los mortales no podían entender algunas cosas.

De cualquier forma, una vez su cerebro logró traducir todo aquel discurso asombroso y casi ficticio sobre tecnología que lograba desarrollar sueros nutritivos y era capaz de crear campos de estasis por sí sola, no parecía _tan_ descabellado...

O bueno, si lo parecía, pero era factible al menos, y de momento era la única explicación que tenían al hecho de que estuviera vivito y coleando allí mismo, caminando por su cuenta. El grado de decaimiento de sus músculos no era ni por asomo el de una persona que había pasado casi un año en coma, sino que se parecía mucho más al de alguien que había estado unas semanas sin moverse, más probablemente un mes, que debió ser el tiempo que le tomó a los microbots el desarrollar la capacidad de crear un campo de estasis e introducirlo al hipersueño.

" _Tecnología capaz de auto enseñarse"._ Pensó, obnubilado, mientras observaba como su camiseta se llenaba cada vez más de sus cabellos, que pronto formaron una pequeña pila en el medio de ésta. _"Asombroso"_.

Baymax era capaz de adquirir nuevos conocimientos a cada instante, lo cual, aún para los avances tecnológicos que se habían logrado en los últimos años, era algo asombroso, digno del orgullo que había sentido por su creación. Pero lo que hacía la tecnología que Hiro había diseñado le hacía empalidecer por completo. Los microbots no estaban diseñados para otra cosa que seguir ordenes, las que fueran, y el hecho de que fueran capaces de desarrollar tales cosas como sueros y campos de animación suspendida por cuenta propia, para salvar a sus usuarios, era algo único y sin antecedentes en la historia de la humanidad. Sin duda, algo digno de su hermano genio.

" _Debe tener algo que ver con la evolución constante del cerebro..."._ No pudo evitar comenzar a profundizar en el pensamiento, creando casi de inmediato unas cuantas hipótesis que no dudaría en tratar de comprobar en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Y estuviera bañado, obviamente.

El pensamiento entusiasta le duró lo que tardó en tratar de dar un nuevo paso, luego de lanzar los cabellos acumulados en la camiseta al cesto de la basura, y estuvo a punto de dársela de bruces en el suelo de no ser porque se sujetó al lavabo.

Suspiró pesadamente, con una mueca de resignación, mientas jalaba de sí mismo hasta tener una postura un poco más erguida. El hecho de que su estado no fuera tan difícil de sobrellevar como sí lo sería el de alguien que estuvo una año en coma, sin duda tampoco significaba que las cosas le serían sencillas, aunque se obligó a ser optimista al respecto. Con suerte, en una semana estaría caminando como siempre lo hizo. Además, era joven y saludable; con buena dieta, y realizando caminatas, no tardaría nada en estar incluso en mejor condición física que antes del incendio.

Con esa idea en mente, " _no tardó"_ en meterse en la ducha y abrir el grifo de agua. Aunque se equivocó de llave y terminó congelándose el culo por un momento, eso no fue suficiente para debilitarlo, y acabó riéndose de sí mismo una vez el agua tuvo una temperatura agradable. Tuvo que mantenerse más atento que nunca al suelo y sus pies mientras se colocaba productos en el cabello y se enjabonaba el cuerpo, puesto que no tenía la sensibilidad suficiente como para saber si se estaba resbalando. Era una suerte que, al menos, no le dieran calambres.

Aunque su cuerpo debía de tener un sentido del humor muy especial, ya que debió insultar por lo bajo cuando uno hizo que toda su pantorrilla estuviera tiesa como una roca.

" _Que agradable sentir algo"._ Gruñó en su fuero interno, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Una vez seco y sin dolores que hicieran que debiera arquearse sobre sí mismo, aguantándose los insultos para la madre de algún pobre sujeto, volvió a recorrer con lentitud la distancia entre el baño y su habitación, sólo con una toalla verde cubriendo sus caderas. Notaba algo más de confianza en sus pasos, y se permitió paladear la idea de que, tal vez, en realidad ni siquiera necesitara una semana para comenzar a caminar correctamente.

Abrió las puertas de su guardarropa, sintiendo de inmediato un aroma para nada agradable provenir de éste. Frunciendo el ceño, tomó la manga de una de sus camisetas y la acercó a su nariz, inhalando hondo, e hizo una mueca de asco antes de alejar su rostro, soportando una arcada y frotándose la nariz por puro instinto para alejar aquel aroma. El aroma molesto que había detectado por un momento la noche anterior era, sin duda alguna ahora, el asqueroso olor de la ropa guardada, aquella molesta mezcla entre moho y encierro que se pegaba a las ropas de verano cuando eran guardadas durante el invierno y viceversa.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez, antes de tomar una de las camisetas colgadas y colocársela; después de todo, todas tenían el mismo olor, y no podía andar desnudo por el mundo sólo por una delicadeza. Tomó también ropa interior nueva y un jean negro que, no tardó en notar, le quedaba algo flojo al estar más delgado. Maldijo, todo olía de la misma manera.

Se resignó con rapidez, tendría que limpiar su ropa en cuanto pudiera, lo que implicaba, para su desganada persona, muchos viajes de ida y vuelta por las escaleras.

Empalideció por un instante, abriendo los ojos de par en par y comenzando a sudar frío. Las escaleras.

La noche anterior, con una fuerza salida tal vez de la confusión del momento, demasiado poderosa como para notar ciertos detalles de su propio cuerpo, había logrado subir las escaleras con relativa facilidad, casi sin darse cuenta de ello. Pero ahora, que podía notar que su estabilidad era más cercana a la de un niño de pocos años que a la del adulto de veinte -o diecinueve en realidad- años que era, las escaleras serían amigas y enemigas por igual.

Suspiró pesadamente, calzándose un par de medias grises -por algún motivo, el caminar por el lugar con zapatillas se le hacía peligroso-, mientras le daba una y mil vueltas a la odisea que le representarían esos diez escalones que lo llevarían a la primera parte de la casa, y los otros diez a la segunda. Mochila propulsora no tenía, y deslizarse por la barandilla era de seguro el boleto al mejor dolor de trasero de la historia. Por lo tanto, debía recurrir a las viejas y confiables piernas.

" _Emocionante"_ ironizó, comenzando a atravesar el lugar. Esquivó un par de juguetes, o modelos para robots, como solía llamarlos, que Hiro tenía por el lugar, y se prometió que le mandaría a ordenar en cuanto lo tuviera en frente. Desde que había leído en algún lado que los genios eran poco dados a la limpieza, aquello se le había salido un poco de las manos, aún tratándose de un niño.

Cuando finalmente logró sortear los muñecos de superhéroes que había junto a la puerta, la abrió con calma. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando lo primero que vio fueron aquellos oscuros y maquiavélicos tres escalones que separaban a su habitación de las de tía Cass y el baño común de la casa. Dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez hacia adelante y soltó un suspiro cansino, antes de volver a alzarla y mirar con renovada decisión la pequeña escalera que daba al pasillo.

Por favor, un incendio no lo había matado, no lo harían tres tristes peldaños.

Con más paciencia y lentitud que antes incluso, se dedicó a bajar los escalones como pudo, asegurándose de poner los dos pies juntos en uno antes de dar el paso hacia el otro, siempre firmemente asido de la pared. Y de esa forma, pronto se halló caminando por el pasillo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y exudando seguridad y orgullo...

Sentimientos que se desvanecieron en el mismo instante en que sus ojos vislumbraron los diez escalones que llevaban a la cocina y comedor. Su gesto cambió por uno de completa resignación, y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido que escondía una maldición por su mala suerte, aún cuando ya sabía que aquello le esperaba.

Y pesar que siempre había creído que vivir en un ático era genial.

-Maldita suerte hija de...

-¿Tadashi?

Dio un respingo y se aferró con fuerza de la baranda cuando la voz robótica llegó a sus oídos, y estaba seguro de que habría saltado si sus piernas se lo hubieran permitido.

Llevó su vista hasta el lugar de donde provenía la extraña voz, y estuvo muy seguro de que sus ojos ya ocupaban la mitad de su rostro y su mandíbula tocó en suelo cuando, caminando con su graciosa dificultad y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, su gigantesco y blanco robot asistente médico personal se acercó a él, viniendo desde el cuarto de tía Cass...

Y con Mochi en brazos. Vaya.

-¿Baymax?- le llamó, sorprendido de hallárselo allí. Le costó recordar un segundo ¿Baymax no estaba en el laboratorio la noche del incendio? ¿O ya lo había traído a casa?- ¿No te destruiste en el laboratorio?

-Hiro me reconstruyó hace poco- admitió con simpleza. ¿Entonces si estaba en el incendio? Frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar, pero tenía una laguna mental en aquella época. Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, así que desistió-. Leves jaquecas son normales en personas que han estado en coma o animación suspendida por tiempo prolongado.

Tadashi asintió, rascándose la nuca con una mano, mientras trataba de mover las piernas hacia la escalera, firmemente asido de la baranda de madera.

-Sí, lo sé- contestó, pesadamente, antes de echarle una mirada a su viejo amigo, con una sonrisa algo afectada-. Ayúdame con esto, ¿Sí?

El robot asintió -supuso-, antes de aproximarse a él y pasar uno de los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros. Tadashi se ayudó de él para acercarse a la escalera y al temido primer escalón.

-Mi equilibrio fue ligeramente mejorado por Hiro, pero sigue siendo poco y mis movimientos son lentos- admitió el robot, antes de bajar dos escalones, ayudando a Tadashi a lograr colocarse en el primero.

Tadashi sonrió con cierta ironía, bajando al segundo escalón mientras el robot se deslizaba hasta el tercero.

-Al menos alguien me entiende- comentó con gracia, mientras continuaba bajando. Sus piernas hormiguearon, sacándole un pequeño jadeo, y esperó un segundo, aguardando algún calambre.

-La circulación en tus extremidades inferiores progresa cada vez mejor. En tres días es probable que ya te estés movilizando normalmente- comentó, y Tadashi tomó un momento antes de continuar su descenso, esperando al resto de los síntomas que Baymax hubiera registrado-. Tienes una leve contusión en el cráneo, producto de un golpe, pero no hay rastro de hematomas o coágulos en el cerebro. Tus niveles hormonales y neurotransmisores están en perfectas condiciones. Tal vez sufras algunos mareos, pero serán producto de los cambios en tu presión sanguínea. Por el resto, tu volumen muscular está algo debilitado, pero nada que deba preocuparte.

-Esas son buenas noticias, Bay- comentó, tras poner un pie en el último escalón antes de llegar a la cocina-. Es una suerte que estés aquí para dármelas.

La charla fue interrumpida cuando la voz de Cass resonó en la cocina al ver al chico.

-¿Tadashi?- la voz de su tía sonaba indecisa, como si no supiera si alarmarse o mantenerse sólo en la sorpresa. Cuando giró la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía, la vio a ella y a su hermano poniendo la mesa- ¿Qué haces aquí? Iba a llevarte la comida a tu cama- le miró de arriba a abajo, antes de fruncir el ceño-. No deberías estar aquí, puede hacerte mal.

-Por la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona ante los estímulos del movimiento, caminar será lo mejor para su recuperación- el robot tomó la palabra antes de que él mismo pudiera abrir la boca, y cierto sentimiento de orgullo le embargó cuando supo hacer frente a una conversación de forma tan natural.

-No te estoy hablando a ti, almohada gigante extrañamente adorable- porfió la mujer, con igual naturalidad que el robot, y Tadashi no pudo evitar sentirse algo descolocado ante aquella respuesta tan tranquila y propia de su tía ¿Es que Baymax solía estar activo por prolongados períodos de tiempo?

-Estoy bien, tía- comentó, liberándose de la ayuda de Baymax en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la isla de la cocina como para apoyarse en ella. El robot desapareció de su vista, y tuvo la impresión de que volvía a subir las escaleras-. Creo que estuve demasiado tiempo muerto como para continuar haciéndolo.

No cuidó sus palabras al momento de decirlas, para él verdaderamente no significaban nada. Pero, ante el cambio en la expresión molesta de su tía, por una dolida, no pudo evitar caer en el hecho de que, de alguna forma que él no entendía, sí que tenían un efecto negativo en la mujer, o al menos eso le indicaba la forma en que su rosácea piel se volvió pálida, sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente, y sus labios se separaron cuando dejó escapar aire de forma casi imperceptible, mirándolo como si la hubiera abofeteado.

Cuando creyó ver que sus ojos se humedecían, buscó con la mirada la ayuda de Hiro, pero éste sólo se mantenía con la mirada baja, fija en el plato de blanca loza que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa, mientras sus manos estrechaban una servilleta de tela entre ellas. Su rostro ligeramente aniñado también se veía serio, y sintió un nudo en el comienzo del estómago, inundado por una horrible sensación de culpa ante su falta de consideración.

 _Rayos._ Hasta el fino hilo de voz en su fuero interno sonó como un gemido asustado. _Muy bien con el plan de no ser invasivo o brusco._

-Lo siento, tía. Yo no...- dejó la frase en el aire, no sabiendo cómo continuarla. Todo aquello era tan extraño y carente de sentido para él, pues en lo que le respectaba, sólo había tenido un extraño sueño sobre una feria de ciencias y un incendio desafortunado, algo lejano, borroso y sencillo de olvidar igual que la pesadilla que le había despertado a mitad de la noche. Pero para Cass y Hiro, aquello no había sido para nada un sueño solamente, ellos habían perdido a su sobrino y hermano aquella noche, y cuando por alguna razón comenzaban a superarlo, llegaba ante ellos esa situación alocada, que aunque obviamente feliz, también abría heridas medianamente cerradas y les confundía.

Estaba a punto de volver a disculparse cuando, para su sorpresa, una tímida sonrisa surcó los labios de la mujer, que sólo negó con la cabeza antes de, en el gesto más natural que le conocía, rodearlo con sus delicados y cálidos brazos y acercarlo a ella, estrechándolo con fuerza. Tadashi se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentirse necesitado de ese contacto, y dudó un segundo, sorprendido aún, sólo para rendirse ante el impulso de atrapar aquellas curiosamente finas caderas y abrazarla con fuerza, como si en verdad hubiera sentido aquellos once meses de distancia. De repente, su cuerpo se sintió cálido, como si estuviera entrando de nuevo a la casa después de una larga tarde de invierno en la universidad. Se sintió querido, y se sorprendió escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su tía, inhalando su dulce aroma a café y perfume de jazmín.

Sus ojos escocieron, con irracionales deseos de llorar.

-No me hagas caso, sólo soy una tonta sensible- habló la mujer, con la voz temblorosa, mientras acariciaba su cabello en un gesto maternal que hace tiempo no hacía, rascándole la nuca con sus dedos cálidos. Tadashi sonrió, engatusado por el placentero gesto-. Tú debes estar tan fuera de lugar como nosotros, y no será fácil para ninguno volver a acostumbrarnos a verte- Tadashi sintió una ligera humedad llenar sus ojos, y trató de refregar sus párpados en la camiseta negra de Cass para que no se percatara. No entendía porqué aquella frase le dolía tanto-, pero estamos felices de que estés aquí, y nos aseguraremos de que, a partir de ahora, lo sepas.

Ella se alejó un poco, tomando su rostro entre sus cálidas manos con aroma a crema que tanto adoraba, para soportarle la mirada. Tadashi sonrió con algo de pena al saber que sus lágrimas estaban expuestas, y se sabía ruborizado, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando descubrió la misma penosa situación en el rostro lleno de amor y consuelo de Cass.

Al cabo de un segundo más disfrutando de la forma en que la mayor le acariciaba levemente las mejillas con los pulgares, asintió, antes de volver a abrazarla y dejar que le llenara las mejillas de besos hasta el punto en que él mismo no pudo soportar tantas atenciones.

-¡Tía!- se quejó, como cuando era niño, y ella rio, visiblemente feliz.

-Lo siento, lo siento- miró a su alrededor un segundo, descolocada, antes de recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo- ¡Oh! Te pondré un plato, hice pollo con esa salsa extraña que te duerme los labios. ¿Tienes hambre?

Tadashi sonrió, divertido al ver que no alcanzó a responder antes de que la mujer ya huyera a buscar las cosas necesarias en la alacena. Y tal vez fuera mejor, porque estuvo a punto de soltar un malvado _Muero de hambre._

-Por supuesto, tía- dijo en cambio, y le pareció mucho mejor.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa, y es sólo entonces que nota que, en vez de estar el aparador antiguo de su abuela casi pegado a la mesa, allí, había un amplio espacio detrás, con unos cuantos sillones y televisión visibles desde el umbral vacío que hacia las veces de puerta, que formaban una agradable sala de estar, separados del resto de la habitación sólo por una pared. Alzó una ceja, mientras se sentaba en la silla junto a Hiro, ignorando la forma en que éste continuaba observando la mesa, como si no estuviera allí en realidad.

-¿Ampliaste el lugar?- le preguntó a la mujer cuando llegó a la mesa, colocando en medio de ésta una fuente llena de presas de pollo doradas y brillantes, con un acompañamiento de verduras asadas que olía demasiado bien, y, junto a ella, la salsera con la temible y amada salsa que preparaban cada vez que festejaban algo. Sólo entonces notó que, en realidad, sí estaba muerto de hambre.

Ella le miró con curiosidad mientras llenaba un plato que tendió a Hiro, antes de alzar la mirada al nuevo espacio de la casa. Sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento.

-Oh, eso. Son los muebles de abajo, creí que lo habías visto anoche- al ver la confusión en el joven cuando dejó su plato frente a él, se apresuró a explicar-. Con el dinero que ganó junto a los premios y becas de la universidad, Hiro me ofreció que compráramos el pequeño departamento de junto, ya sabes, el verde- Tadashi asintió al recordarlo-, y echáramos abajo la pared para tener más espacio en la casa y el café. Aunque al principio dudé, pues era el dinero que él se había ganado, acabó por convencerme y lo hicimos. Luego, subimos las cosas que había en el pequeño living de la entrada y ampliamos el café allí y en el recibidor, aunque mantenemos la entrada de ése departamento en caso de que queramos entrar discretamente a la casa. De todas formas, la mayoría de las veces entramos por la antigua entrada, como habrás visto anoche... o no, porque estaba oscuro... He estado pensando en instalar más iluminación en ese lado de la calle, pero a la vez dudo, porque allí hay cierto aire romántico en toda la oscuridad- Tadashi sonrió al ver divagar a la mujer con naturalidad, mientras unas gotas del cucharon con el que servía la salsa comenzaban a formarse peligrosamente cerca de su camiseta sin que ella bajara la mirada para verlo-... O tal vez las ponga, pero de colores más cálidos, como amarillas... O iluminación con velas, no estaría mal tamp- _¡Agh! ¡Rayos!_

Tadashi rio un poco al verla rezongar con las tres manchas verdosas sobre el busto de su camiseta.

Vio a su hermano de reojo, notando que su mirada ahora estaba entretenida en como la mujer comenzaba a refregar la tela con la servilleta. La burla en sus ojos le recordó que era un maldito desgraciado.

Y, por cosa curiosa, aquello le trajo a la memoria unas palabras que se le habían escapado de toda la verborragia de su tía.

-¿Dinero de premios y becas?- repitió, dirigiéndose completamente al chico, que se giró hacia él apenas notó que le hablaba- ¿Es que ahora te pagan no sólo por ser un genio, sino además un nerd?

Esperaba una mirada molesta del chico, seguido de un golpe como tan acostumbrado lo tenía, o en última instancia una carcajada y una burla... seguida del mismo golpe.

-Sólo unos pequeños premios por unas ferias- respondió, escueto, con un leve elevamiento de sus comisuras como lo que, creyó, fue un intento de sonrisa.

Tadashi frunció el ceño con extrañez cuando el chico volvió a bajar la vista, pero trató de pasar desapercibido cuando Cass se unió a ellos en la mesa. Sabía, desde luego, que _"Unos pequeños premios"_ era un eufemismo casi blasfemo considerando lo caritativos que solían ser los miembros del Consejo de Educación con el instituto tecnológico, y el hecho de que su primo, con lo egocéntrico que era, no le estuviera restregando sus logros en la cara, sino que se comportara de forma tan humilde al respecto... bueno, no se atrevería a negar que ello le aterraba.

Con un suspiro en su fuero interno, se concentró en la conversación banal de Cass que, de cierta forma, ayudó a distender el pensamiento en su mente y relajar algo del ambiente, pero, en el fondo, el vacío que sentía ante la ausencia de la característica explosividad de su hermano era una sombra que hacía aún más extraño el momento.

Se enteró de unas cuantas cosas gracias a la charla de Cass, como que Baymax solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo activo desde que Hiro lo reconstruyó tras el incendio, y que, para su desazón, sus planes de ofrecer los servicios de los asistentes médicos robóticos a hospitales y, si todo iba bien, a la Cruz Roja para ayudar en países en guerra, eran por completo ignorados por su familia; por ende, no había habido ningún avance en ese proyecto luego de que cayera inconsciente. Desde luego, Bay sería para siempre su robot, pero planeaba conseguir las inversiones suficientes para producirlos en masa.

En fin, junto a la investigación de los microbots, también se dedicaría plenamente a ello en cuanto volviera a la universidad.

-Ah, y el martes pasado Fred nos llevó a dar unas vueltas por el Pacífico en el jet de la familia, y terminamos en una isla del Caribe que ni siquiera sabía que existía- comentó la mujer, mientras se llevaba los platos a la mesada para lavarlos-. Ese amigo suyo es un chico raro, pero me parece realmente agradable y hasta algo inocente.

Tadashi rio, asintiendo.

-Es especial, sin duda. Y aunque tenga conceptos curiosos respecto a la higiene, no le cambiaría nada- admitió, antes de darle un último sorbo a su vaso de jugo-. ¿Cómo han estado ellos estos meses?

Cass se giró hacia él con una mueca dudosa, mientras restregaba un plato con la esponja llena de espuma.

-Bueno, la verdad es que los veo poco- admitió-. Vienen cada mañana para desayunar, hablamos un poco, y luego se van a la universidad con Hiro... Tal vez le puedas decir algo- comentó, dedicándole una mirada al chico cabizbajo en la mesa.

Éste alzó la mirada al darse cuenta de que la atención de ambos estaba sobre él, y Tadashi creyó ver que le observaba de reojo por un ínfimo momento, aunque volvió tan rápidamente a apartar la vista, que bien pudo haberlo imaginado.

-De hecho, tía, estoy lleno de tareas hasta el cuello- soltó, de la nada, y Tadashi quiso imaginar que la forma en que puso énfasis en que hablaba con la mayor fue una imaginación suya-. Tal vez hablemos de esto más tarde.

Si lo veía desde un punto de vista comprensivo, era natural que el chico hubiera pospuesto sus actividades escolares en vista de los hechos del día anterior, y que ahora le estuvieran cobrando factura. De hecho, el que ambos hubieran esperado hasta que él hubiera dormido lo suficiente antes de comenzar a comer se le hizo un gesto muy amable.

Por otro lado, si él hubiera creído a Hiro muerto por once meses, y de repente tuviera la posibilidad de estar con él de nuevo, en carne y hueso, Dios y todos los santos del cielo sabían que no le hubiera dejado respirar ni un segundo sin estarle abrazando y diciéndole cuanto le alegraba verlo de nuevo... Aunque, tal vez, su hermano fuera algo más maduro y frío que él en el sentido emocional.

Lo que, desde luego, no hacía menos profundo el desazón que su actitud le provocó.

Cass hizo una mueca que pudo captar de reojo, evidentemente en una línea de pensamiento muy similar a la suya, antes de asentir.

-Está bien, ve, pero no te sobre esfuerces, por favor.

La primera sonrisa que casi parecía real revoloteó en el rostro del chico, burlona, antes de ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes, tía- la calmó, antes de, en casi tres zancadas que despertaron envidia en el mayor por su facilidad, recorrer la distancia que le separaba de la infame escalera, subiendo los escalones de ésta de dos en dos.

No pudo evitar mantener la mirada fija en él hasta que desapareció, tratando de decidir si aquella actitud era normal en el chico o, tal cual lo veía, completamente irracional... y más importante, si aquella demostración de agilidad se trataba de una burla a su pobre estado.

-No te preocupes por él- la voz de Cass, suave y maternal como pocas veces la había oído dentro de su jovial forma de ser, le sorprendió y le obligó a girar la cabeza hacia ella, nuevamente sentada en la mesa, frente a él-. Esta situación debe ser más difícil de sobrellevar para él que para la mayoría, a él le afectó más que al resto, o por lo menos fue el que más se dejó arrastrar de todos, y el que más tardó en aceptar que tú...- pareció dudar, y hasta cierto punto le fue notable el dolor en la mirada de su tía ante las palabras que hubieran surcado sus pensamientos- te habías ido- optó por decir-, así que no me extraña que aún no pueda aceptar que estás aquí... es decir... que todo le parezca un sueño.

Aunque ella parecía estar haciendo malabares para dar con las palabras correctas que le brindaran una explicación y consuelo, y pareció frustrarse un poco al no lograrlo, a juzgar por la forma en que le miró, frunciendo las cejas, a Tadashi no le costó en lo más mínimo entender el mensaje. Aunque no así el comprender al chico.

Sólo asintió, antes de sonreír y extender su mano con leves marcas rojizas, para sujetar su tibia mano con la suya, notando como sus largos y femeninos dedos temblaban antes de enredarse en los suyos.

-Tía, de la misma manera en que ustedes trataran de hacer todo esto más fácil para mi- murmuró con dulzura y dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora a la mujer-, yo también trataré de hacerlo más sencillo para ustedes. Iré despacio y, por el momento no cambien nada de sus vidas, ni traten de estar siempre junto a mí- exigió con calma, sorprendiendo a la mujer frente a él y a sí mismo también, sin embargo, continuó soltando aquellas palabras sin detenerse a pensarlas-. Deja que Hiro haga todo lo que siempre ha echo en estos once meses, y yo me las arreglaré para llegar a él. Le hablaré, haré proyectos con él, cosas de nerd- sonrió, sólo para contagiarla, y lo logró, aunque la sonrisa de ella fuera algo torcida-. Y tú ve a abrir el café como todos los días, atiende a los clientes, relájate hablando con ellos- ante el brilló de duda, y el exceso de humedad repentina en sus ojos, Tadashi se extendió sobre la mesa redonda para tomar con ambas manos una de las suyas, con firmeza, sabiendo que Hiro no era el único que temía que el que estuviera allí fuera un sueño-. Cuando subas, estaré aquí, tranquila.

La duda permaneció un momento más en los ojos castaños de la mujer, antes de que la sonrisa se convirtiera en un gesto más parecido a la resignación que a la alegría y asintiera. Tomó ambas manos de su sobrino entre las suyas y las llevó hasta su rostro para dejar un suave beso en ellas, antes de ponerse de pie con la explosividad que la caracterizaba y, literalmente, abalanzarse a llenarle el rostro de besos nuevamente, casi asfixiándolo en un abrazo.

-Está bien, mi niño, pero deberás prometer que no te sentirás solo en estas horas.

Tadashi sonrió, sabiendo que recordarle que para él todo aquello aún parecía sólo un sueño era mala idea, y sólo se limitó a recibir los besos y afectos de la mujer, soltando un apenas perceptible _"Lo prometo",_ por causa de la fuerza con la que le abrazaba.

La mujer, cuya sonrisa reveló que acababa de sacarle un gran peso de su consciencia con aquellas palabras, no tardó en alejarse unas pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, mirándolo con aquel brillo en su mirada, lleno de ternura, que le hizo sentir como un niño otra vez por unos segundos. Le devolvió la sonrisa, avergonzado y enternecido de igual manera, antes de indicarle con un movimiento de su barbilla que bajara a abrir el café de una vez.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto!- exclamó, agitada, antes subir corriendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Tadashi parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido ¿Tan rápido lo olvidó?

Un minuto más tarde, Cass estaba frente a él, atándose el delantal blanco en la cintura y controlando con la mirada la pequeña libretita de cuero en la que anotaba los pedidos de los clientes.

-Bien, si necesitas algo, sólo pídele a Hiro o Baymax que te ayuden, o me mandas a llamar- pareció dudar un momento, mordiéndose un extremo de su labio inferior, antes de alzar la mirada hacia él. Supo lo que estaba por preguntar incluso antes de que abriera la boca, tintada de un suave rojo- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte solo aquí?

Resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, antes de soltar una risita burlona. Cass se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja y le miro con una sonrisa, avergonzada.

-Estaré bien. Ahora ve, o la señora Matsuda podría causar un accidente de tráfico con su ropa en la calle si no la dejas entrar en el café.

Ella rió, antes de asentir. Le dio un cálido beso en la frente, sólo para tomar su libreta en una mano y encaminarse al que antes era su living.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio un momento, curioso, mientras el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta era lo único presente en el lugar.

En un minuto escaso, el burbujeo de distintas voces llenó la parte inferior del edificio por completo, llegando a él por las escaleras, y se permitió relajarse sobre la silla.

No es que estuviera tenso o incómodo con su tía y Hiro a su alrededor, pero no podía sentirse completamente _normal_ con ellos mirándolo como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento, como un hijo que creyeron que nunca volverían a ver o, en el caso de Hiro, ni siquiera dedicándole una mirada.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose frustrado al recordar la actitud de su hermano. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Por qué simplemente no podían hacer de cuenta que nunca se fue? Para él no había pasado nada, pues había estado inconsciente todos aquellos traumáticos meses, ¿Tanto costaba actuar como él?

La situación era por demás molesta y exhaustiva, y sabía que se estaba comportando como un idiota al pretender que aquel trauma desapareciera de su familia así como así, de la nada, sólo con que él apareciera, como una especie de hijo pródigo. Pero es que, de verdad no le gustaba toda aquella situación. No quería que Cass lo viera como un niño indefenso, aún con todo lo vulnerable que estuviera, o como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Y no soportaba que Hiro lo tratara como un desconocido. No quería sentirse así... como si todos lo vieran, pero nadie creyera que estuviera allí.

Frunció el ceño, frustrado y mentalmente cansado, antes de soltar un bajo gruñido. Sólo esperaba poder remediar todo aquello pronto.

Oyó un par de pasos bajando por las escaleras, y giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, a tiempo de ver como un sonriente Hiro bajaba por ellas, seguido de su robot.

-Tus niveles hormonales parecen más estables ahora que has acabado con ese proyecto de mecánica- comentó Baymax, bajando los escalones de uno en uno de forma casi graciosa, poniendo ambos pies en uno antes de bajar al siguiente.

Hiro rio por lo bajo.

-Ni que lo digas, Bay. Ese profesor es un pesado, pero no va a ganarme, claro que no- la voz del chico era algo más suave de lo que recordaba, pero sin dejar de sonar masculina o joven, y estaba cargada de una emoción que sólo podía ser fruto de quien acaba de terminar un trabajo y sabe que lo ha hecho asombroso. El verle dar unos saltos entusiasmados al pie de la escalera, mientras esperaba a su esponjoso amigo, le sacó una sonrisa enternecida, ahí estaba de nuevo el chico alegre que él conocía y que, estaba seguro, le había hablado todo el día anterior-. Vamos, Baymax, el Puño.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando, en lugar de quedársele mirando mientras buscaba en su base de datos el archivo mencionado, el robot alzó su brazo con seguridad y realizó el conocido saludo de ambos hermanos como quien lo ha hecho millones de veces, con un extraño _Ba la la la_ al final.

No supo exactamente por qué el que ambos realizaran aquel saludo le molestaba tanto.

-Vaya, que fácilmente fui reemplazado- suelta, antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, y deseó haberse mordido la lengua en cuanto su cerebro procesó lo que acababa de soltar como un verdadero idiota.

Vio como el chico soltaba un respingo y giraba con rapidez hacia él, como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí. Cosa que, a pesar de los pensamientos que había rondado su mente hace unos momentos, Tadashi hubiera preferido, antes de ver el brillo dolido en los ojos caoba de su hermano, sin duda como resultado directo de sus palabras.

Resistió a duras penas el impulso de darse un golpe en cuanto vio al chico bajar la mirada.

-Hiro, lo siento...- murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a los oídos del menor, mirándolo con tanto arrepentimiento en sus ojos como el que calaba profundo en su voz-. Soy un imbécil, no quise decir eso, yo...

-Está bien- le cortó con suavidad, como quien está hablando con un extraño, antes de deslizarse como un fantasma junto a él, seguido del robot, hacia el pequeño living de al lado. Tadashi se maldijo mentalmente al percatarse que la actitud vivaracha y casi eufórica que el chico tenía hace unos segundos se había perdido, estaba seguro, por el resto del día, y por su culpa.

" _Muy bien con eso de mejorar las relaciones"_ se recriminó en su fuero interno, pasando una mano por su rostro en su gesto típico cuando la molestia hacía mella en él, profundo.

El sonido del televisor llenó la habitación a su derecha, separada de la cocina tácitamente por causa del cambio de muebles, y el oscuro rincón fue iluminado por la luz mortecina del aparato, que cambiaba de tonalidades a la vez que la imagen variaba.

Baymax estaba sentado en el sofá, con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas como si fuera un niño obediente que visita una casa ajena por primera vez, lo que se le hubiera hecho muy gracioso si, de hecho, no estuviera tapándole por completo la visión de Hiro, diminuto y oculto tras la imponente y rechoncha figura del robot enfermero, el control remoto agitándose detrás de éste como única prueba de su presencia.

Baraja por un momento la idea de mantenerse allí, inmóvil, y no ser aún más invasivo para el muchacho; pero al cabo de un segundo, apoya sus manos en la superficie de madera de la mesa, tomando impulso y sosteniéndose de allí para ponerse en pie y, no sin cierta dificultad, acercarse al sofá donde su hermano y su mayor invento descansaban cómodamente, el menor apoyando su espalda despreocupadamente en el blanco cuerpo del otro, y sus pies descalzos en el apoya brazos del mueble.

Desde ese ángulo podía verlo perfectamente, y dudó un momento cuando la mirada inescrutable del chico recayó sobre él, algo curiosa al parecer, hasta que recuerda que es el hermano mayor y no debería sentirse intimidado por un puberto de quince años solamente.

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?- pregunta con suavidad, incluso con algo de timidez. Y es que, con toda aquella forma de actuar ante él de parte de su tía y su hermano, no termina de sentirse confiado en su propia casa.

Y el silencio sepulcral que se alza entre ellos por unos segundos, sólo interrumpido por la voz de algún tipo en la televisión, no ayudó en nada a que aquella sensación molesta desapareciera.

Al final, luego de lo que parecieron siglos de duda por parte de su hermano para él, Hiro asintió en silencio, sin que variara su gesto, y se sentó de forma correcta para darle lugar. O tan correctamente como podía ser el poner ambos pies sobre la mesa de té de la tía, mientras continuaba cambiando los canales.

Tadashi reprimió un suspiro cansino ante la actitud extraña de su hermano, antes de tomar asiento lentamente junto a él, tratando de ignorar el dolor de su cadera y el leve escozor de su espalda al tocar el respaldo del sillón a través de la ropa, rozando hematomas y quemaduras a la vez.

El silencio se mantuvo en la habitación, firme y tan tangible como el malvavisco gigante junto a su hermano pequeño, manteniéndolo en un estado de incomodidad tal, que sus músculos estaban agarrotados en una posición tal vez demasiado forzada para su gusto, causando que temiera moverse, pues sentía que cualquier movimiento sería exageradamente violento en aquella habitación. Incluso, en tal estado de paranoia, se temió que Hiro pudiera oír el agitado palpitar de su corazón y su respiración pesada.

¿Él también estaría tenso?

Cuando le dedicó una mirada de reojo, se dijo a sí mismo que, si lo estaba, fingía como el mejor de los actores de cine de la historia, pues se veía increíblemente despreocupado mientras cambiaba los canales con indiferencia y hasta aburrimiento.

Al menos, hasta que se detuvo en un canal y un pequeño brillo de interés resplandeció en sus ojos ante lo que, parecía, eran la versión anime de los X-Men. Hizo una mueca al ver uno de sus cómics y series favorita llevados a tal nivel de _ni-se-parecen-a-los-originales,_ pero bueno, tal vez no debería juzgarles tan drásticamente apenas haberles conocido.

Aunque pronto la trama perdió su interés, no porque no fuera buena -qué de los X-Men no lo era-, sino porque prefirió concentrar toda su atención en el muchacho junto a él, que mantenía aquella mirada embobada en el televisor, con los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos fijos en la acción que se daba detrás de la pantalla.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién era el responsable de los curiosos gustos de su hermano.

-¿Empiezas a unirte a Fred en estás cosas?- preguntó en cuanto comenzaron los comerciales, con suavidad, pero no la suficiente como para sonar cordial. Simplemente, era el tono que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con su hermano; natural, y siempre predispuesto a gastar una broma en cuanto pudiera.

Sin embargo, y para su profunda consternación, el gesto de Hiro no se volvió relajado, ni mucho menos, sino que volvió a tomar aquella exasperante expresión que se debatía entre la indiferencia y la cordialidad de un extraño. Tadashi reprimió un gruñido frustrado justo a tiempo.

-Algo, vemos series y películas juntos los fines de semana- admitió, recostándose en el respaldo del sofá. Su tono parecía más aburrido que otra cosa, lo que acabó por hacer fruncir el ceño al mayor.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, una pregunta algo estúpida si lo pensaba, así que se apresuro a continuar:- ¿Y qué me cuentas de los chicos? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Te llevas bien con ellos? ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Universidad?

Vamos, eran muchas preguntas, estaba seguro que iba a poder sacar algo más que un comentario casual de ellas, ¿No?

-Nos las pasamos genial, salimos seguido y nos hemos hecho grandes amigos- comenta con cierto aire cansino, sin despegar la mirada del televisor-. Han hecho más grande la Universidad, y construido el anfiteatro de nuevo.

Tadashi aguardó, sumergido en un silencio lleno de expectación, a que Hiro continuara, esperanzado de al fin mantener una conversación decente con su hermano.

Pero volvió a guardar silencio, cortante, como si en realidad se hubiera quedado solo luego de contestar aquellas preguntas, y Tadashi tuvo que reprimir, además del característico suspiro, sus deseos de darle un zape al menor por imbécil.

¡Ni siquiera había vuelto el programa aún para que le ignorara de aquella forma!

El resto del día, recordó, se había mantenido aquel ambiente entre ellos: Hiro, al parecer completamente indiferente a su persona, y él hallándose embargado por una tensión que resultaba dolorosa si se tenía en cuenta quién era la persona que la causaba.

Suspiró, sintiendo su mente y ojos cansados, por dos motivos diferentes. Se cubrió hasta el estómago con las sábanas, antes de echar una última mirada al chico que dormía al otro lado de la habitación, ajeno a todo el insomnio y preocupaciones que le había acarreado su comportamiento con él en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Apenas había logrado sacarle unas pocas palabras respecto a los chicos y él mismo, y sólo monosílabos cuando preguntaba algo en específico sobre la casa o la escuela. Decir que la situación era frustrante era un eufemismo, quedarse corto de una forma casi blasfema.

Tadashi no estaba molesto, claro que no, sólo ardía en bronca y deseos de volver a la normalidad a golpes a su hermano. No quería a ese extraño pacífico y distante, para nada, y de repente, se sentía como si quien hubiera estado sin su hermano por once meses hubiera sido él, o al menos, a ese nivel extrañaba la actitud osada de Hiro ante la vida y su autoridad, sus constantes esfuerzos para escaparse de él a alguna pelea de robots o, más normal aún, sus pequeñas pullas mientras veían televisión o esperaban que tía Cass sirviera la comida.

Quería que Hiro volviera a reír a carcajadas con él por cualquier tontería, o terminar peleando con él por lo mismo. Quería que hicieran robots juntos, sólo para terminar destrozándose mutuamente en una pelea de robots en la cochera, o en la cocina, aunque estás últimas siempre traían asombrosos broncazos de parte de Cass.

Ansiaba volver a pasar los días como lo hicieron aquellas semanas en las que le ayudó a confeccionar los microbots, en las que estuvieron más unidos que nunca desde que él recordaba. Por unas semanas, el pesar que le habían dejado sus padres al dejarlos y que no había logrado silenciar del todo desde niño, desapareció para él, y sólo quedaron los momentos alegres con Hiro y los chicos, las noches de pésima nutrición a base de pizza, las peleas entre Wasabi y Fred que tanta gracia les causaban, los gritos de frustración que soltaba su hermano cada vez que algo fallaba y que, irremediablemente, lograban enternecerlo y sacarle carcajadas divertidas a la vez.

Pero sabía que aquello no iba a pasar, no aún y, tal vez, nunca de la misma manera. Porque lo que él había hecho aquella noche, por más que tuviera toda la buena intención del mundo, había causado una herida profunda en el menor, una de las más difíciles de sanar y las más dolorosas, de esas que se cargan en el alma. Había resquebrajado aún más la maltrecha inocencia de su hermano, le había expuesto a un mundo aún más oscuro del que lo era el de las peleas de robots. Aunque en aquella época Hiro no lo admitiera ni bajo tortura, él era un niño, y en lugar de pensar, como el adulto que era, en su seguridad y sus sentimientos, en protegerlo y estar a su lado a pesar de todo, había actuado sin pensar, bajo un instinto básico y torpe, que le había obligado a arriesgar y casi perder su vida por salvar lo que para él era casi un padre, y todo para nada, cabe recalcar. Sólo para lastimar a su Hiro tan profundo como un puñal, sólo para arruinar aquella hermosa relación que mantenían, y causar que ahora, a pesar de ser perfectamente palpable y físico ante él, Hiro viviera con el temor de que desaparecería en cualquier momento, en un simple parpadeo, para dejarlo solo y perdido otra vez.

Porque ¿Cómo esperaba que su hermano actuara de forma normal con él? ¿Cómo esperaba que, de la nada, volviera a reír a carcajadas a su lado y juguetearan juntos? Si ahora, desde el punto de vista de Hiro, él era el mismo recuerdo digno de respeto y repleto de dolor que eran sus padres; personas que había amado y que le habían dejado demasiado pronto. Si era ahora un ser semi onírico que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento. Si, para su hermano, era un fantasma que volvía de forma tangible a recordarle el insoportable pesar que había comenzado, por fin, a olvidar.

Desesperado, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta y sus ojos escocer por causa de las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse por sus ojos, guió su mirada afligida hasta el lugar donde, ahora, Hiro había recuperado su sueño tranquilo y apacible, ignorante del pesar aplastante al que le estaba sometiendo.

" _Si estoy muerto para ti"._ Se lamentó.

* * *

 **Eso es todo por ahora. Una leve muestra de que no todo va a ir viento en popa entre estos dos, pero no se preocupen, no durara mucho.**

 **El detalle de Tadashi estudiando Medicina será aclarado después, así que no desesperen, todo a su tiempo.**

 **No prometo actualizar pronto, pero si prometo que trataré de lograrlo. Espero no defraudar a todas las bellas personas que aún siguen esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**

 _ **Balalala~**_


	5. Chapter 5- De Pesadillas y Verdades

_**Bien, llegados a estas alturas ha quedado claro el hecho de que la regularidad de mis actualización es una desgracia, así que, en vez de darles la excusa relacionada con mi pronta partida a otra ciudad para empezar con la facultad y los estudios, voy a optar por mejor simplemente dejarles leer y disfrutar, si es que alguno aún espera estos capítulos.**_

 _ **Pero, antes de empezar, un saludo a Yuuuki-Shi, AikoJ, Puy y black-rose-the-one, por ser las primeras hermosas cinco personas en comentar la historia y, desde luego, ser un apoyo para mi sólo con su presencia.**_

 _ **Gracias por estar ahí, mis Grandes Héroes.**_

* * *

 **De Pesadillas y Verdades**

-En serio, Tadashi, _Deadpool_ es algo que no puedes perderte ni muerto... Lo siento.

La risa del aludido llenó el aire del campus a su al rededor, antes de que se llevara uno de aquellos sándwich de jamón y queso asado tan deliciosos que les había preparado Cass para el almuerzo, a la boca. La mirada del rubio era apenada, algo extraño de ver para cualquiera que lo conociera. Las miradas asesinas que los chicos a su alrededor le dedicaban, por otro lado, se habían vuelto demasiado frecuentes en aquella semana.

-No tengas cuidado, Fred, es agradable que alguien le quite seriedad al asunto por fin- comentó, relajado, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero vio con satisfacción como la gran mayoría de los allí presentes captaban el mensaje, aunque trataran de hacerse los desentendidos.

Honey hundió aún más su respingada y femenina nariz en ese grueso volumen de Química que leía todos los días como una Biblia, aunque nunca dejaba que nadie más lo leyera y, habían notado, sólo lo abría estando junto a Gogo. Ésta había bajado la mirada, y arrancaba pastitos con los dedos, mientras inflaba despreocupadamente un chicle que acabó por pegar a un libro de Física, para llevarse su exótico almuerzo, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un onigiri con algún detalle coreano, a la boca. Wasabi sólo se dedicó a sacar de su estuche un par de palillos chinos, antes de comenzar a degustar toda aquella comida que solía guardar en esa especie de lonchera llena de compartimientos en las que se distribuían, perfectamente separados, alimentos sólidos y las salsas para cada uno... no pudo evitar reír entre dientes cuando Gogo, en un rápido movimiento, hundió más de la mitad de su onigiri en la salsa de soya, sacándole una grito muy similar al de una madre espantada al mayor. Fred, ahora más relajado, se dedicaba a engullir una de sus dos hamburguesas, rebosantes en grasa y aceite, como un animal, casi tornando al moreno de un color verdoso que le hacía honor, por fin, a su apodo.

Hiro sólo permaneció en silencio, ahogando un suspiro y manteniendo la inamovible expresión de pocos amigos que llevaba toda la semana en su rostro, causando que la mayoría de los chicos, e incluso algunos profesores, permanecieran algo distantes del menor de los Hamada.

" _Claro, porque el tema no tiene nada de serio ¿No?"_ refunfuñó en su fuero interno, sin ningún atisbo de gracia.

Y es que, por más que tratara de ignorar toda aquella locura los últimos cuatro días, simplemente no podía lograr que la alegría llegara a él con la misma naturalidad que a sus amigos e, incluso, al resto del cuerpo estudiantil de Ito Ishioka, cuando, luego de sólo una semana de descanso y aunque todo el mundo le juró y aseguró que era una locura, Tadashi prácticamente obligó a Cass a realizar las transacciones y papeleos necesarios para que pudiera volver a la Universidad cuanto antes.

Lo que, para su triste persona, sólo había tomado un fin de semana. El lunes, prácticamente todos los alumnos del instituto se aglomeraron a ver al grupo de amigos llegar y cerciorarse de que, de hecho, el rumor era cien por ciento real: Tadashi Hamada estaba vivo.

Hiro consideró exagerada la reacción del cuerpo escolar. Es decir, sabía que no todos los días uno de los miembros más queridos de la institución resucitaba de la nada, mucho menos luego de una muerte tan heroica, pero...

Bueno, todavía estaba trabajando en lo que seguía al _pero_ , pero, ¡Vamos!, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Como sea, el ambiente del primer día había sido para Hiro lo más similar a ser el centro de atención de la escuela por un chisme, y no uno bueno, sino uno de esos en el que todos tratan de saber si te acostaste con el novio de tu mejor amiga la noche anterior o...

¿Había dicho _novio_?

Bien, en resumen, todos los chicos con los que compartía clases e incluso algunos profesores se tomaron la molestia -para él- de acercarse con sonrisas que no sabían ni ellos mismos si eran de felicidad o compasión por él, y preguntar, con mucha dulzura y tacto, cómo es que se encontraba Tadashi, él, incluso tía Cass, sólo con la esperanza de llegar al tan ansiado _"¿Cómo rayos está vivo Tadashi?"._

Como pudo, con el mismo tacto que todos tenían hacia él, fue respondiendo amablemente las preguntas respecto a cómo se encontraba él, habló lo menos posible de Cass y, con calma, argumentó que no tenía forma de saber que pensaba su hermano, y que, por respeto a él, esperaría a que fuera Tadashi quien explicara a cada uno lo que había pasado cuando se sintiera cómodo. Con esas respuestas, la gran mayoría se dieron por satisfechos, y los más curiosos se mantuvieron contentos por algunas horas. Y Hiro logró sobrellevar el exponer aspectos tan íntimos, confusos y dolorosos de su vida como un caballero... el primer día.

Al segundo, cuando los más curiosos volvieron a tener sed por saber que había sucedido, volvieron a apartarlo en cada pasillo en el que estuviera solo -los que eran la gran mayoría, ya que estaba tomando cierto espacio entre su hermano y su demasiado presente... presencia...- y le increpaban sobre su Tadashi, mientras él sólo se excusaba diciendo que estaba llegando tarde a clases, aunque faltara un buen rato.

El tercer día fue demasiado estrés para él. Entre ver a Tadashi caminando como el fantasma físico de sí mismo junto a sus amigos, riendo, bromeando, llenó de juventud y... vida, y los chicos que le preguntaban nuevamente, y de forma más directa, sobre la reaparición de su hermano.

Esta vez, los mandó al diablo más directamente también.

Y fuerte, ya que tuvo que hablar con la bendita directora de la Universidad debido a que le gritó a un chico mientras ella pasaba cerca. Por décima tercera vez en la vida le ofreció una entrevista con algún psicólogo, terapeuta o alguno de esos sujetos con trabajos bastante similares entre ellos pero que eran capaz de destrozarte con toda una explicación llena de indignación y ofensa de por qué estabas equivocado al confundir sus títulos, mientras te dedicaban una mirada compasiva y llena de superioridad que te hacía sentir un idiota mientras tanto...

Bueno, no. Si podía seguir salvando a los habitantes de San Fransokyo sin tener alguna especie de complejo de dios o mesías aún, y sacarse las mejores notas de la Universidad a la vez, bien, significaba que no lo necesitaba.

Otra cosa que se estaba haciendo bastante difícil era, precisamente, mantener en secreto su trabajo con Tadashi cerca. Y lo había notado desde el mismo primer maldito momento en que lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir con Baymax rumbo a la mansión de Fred para poder atender la alarma que un gran incendio en el centro había activado. Nunca le había molestado tanto que alguien le preguntara hacia dónde iba.

Con la frustración de tener que inventar una excusa de la nada -con Cass nunca pasaba, ya que estaba muy ocupada en el café como para verle partir- y el apuro por la sensación de que, a cada minuto que pasaba, una persona podía estar perdiendo la vida, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue:

-Voy a sacar a pasear a Bay.

Luego él mismo se reiría pensando en la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto que el mayor había puesto ante semejante excusa. Pero, para su mala suerte, ésta había despertado un gran interés en su hermano por sus actividades secretas, ya que, estaba claro, no le había convencido en lo más mínimo. Debía tener cuidado a la hora de huir de la casa, y había logrado que Baymax entendiera que no era bueno para su tratamiento que Tadashi supiera de sus actividades como héroes o se preocupara innecesariamente por sus desapariciones.

Entonces, sin tener que preocuparse por Cass o Bay, mucho menos por los chicos, el único que hacía que mantener las apariencias frente a Tadashi fuera tan difícil como estar cerca de Fred en el sexto mes de uso de su ropa interior, era el mismo Tadashi.

Tadashi, con su curiosidad innata, su faceta de hermano presente y preocupado, su constante interés por sus malas juntas o, peor aún, su aparente temor a que hubiera vuelto a meterse en las peleas de robot. Que no paraba de preguntar dónde iba, sin importarle sus respuestas indiferentes que estaban, por supuesto, diseñadas para mantener todas las barreras entre ellos altas, ni conforme con el hecho de que, en algún momento del día, Baymax y él volvían de una pieza a la casa, limpios y listos para la comida después de algún tipo de terapia o ejercicio falso que tenían, según Hiro, todos los días, estaba logrando que su paciencia se acabara a pasos agigantados. Más de lo normal tratándose de él.

Y, sumado a eso, la actividad parecía haberse vuelto incluso más movida en la ciudad desde su llegada. Es decir, no había pasado ni un sólo día de aquella semana posterior al regreso de Tadashi sin incidentes ¡Ni uno! ¿Es que los malhechores no tenían vida propia o algo así? Un robo el primer día, cinco peleas entre bandas en los barrios mafiosos -donde tuvo por fin el placer de patearle el trasero a Yama-, narcotráfico en todo su esplendor en el muelle. Y luego estaban los accidentes de auto, de avión, algún descarrilamiento de tranvía en las calles. En serio ¿Era su imaginación? ¿O es que podía notarlo más ahora que tenía que rendir cuentas a alguien cada vez que desaparecía?

Oh, pero eso no era lo peor, claro que no. La peor parte era ese momento en que llegaba a casa después de la Universidad o las misiones y él estaba allí, en la cocina, en el living, caminando por la casa con cada vez mayor facilidad, cosa que le alegraba por él, no se malinterprete, lo quería después de todo ¿No? Era su hermano. Pero, por favor ¿Por qué tenía que estar cerca de él todo el tiempo? Pendiente de su ánimo, de sus clases, preguntando cómo estaba su vida y qué había sido de ella esos meses que no estuvo allí con él.

A lo que sólo respondía con respuestas demasiado cortas, que rozaban la indiferencia, mientras fingía posar su atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ese escabroso tema, mientras, deliberadamente, la conversación con su hermano se convertía en preguntas desanimadas por parte de éste hasta terminar en el silencio más absoluto. Era una rutina que se repetía cada día.

No era idiota, sabía que se estaba comportando como un maldito con Tadashi, sabía que su aparente indiferencia le hería y que él, en realidad, no tenía la culpa de todo el dolor que había pasado. Estaba perfectamente al tanto de que aquello desconcertaba a su hermano y que, más de una noche, mientras ambos fingían dormir en la habitación, o deambulando por la casa, estaban perfectamente conscientes de lo que el otro estuviera haciendo, Tadashi para buscar una forma de acercarse a él con su, antaño siempre bien recibida, presencia fraterna, y Hiro para estar listo con alguna excusa que le permitiera esfumarse del lugar, lo más lejos de su hermano posible, soportando todo el dolor que ello le causaba a sí mismo.

Y es que sí, él también extrañaba las charlas con su hermano, mucho más de lo que él lo haría al no estar realmente consciente del tiempo que pasaron alejados. Extrañaba sus bromas por cualquier tontería, las noches que pasaban hasta tarde ideando proyectos o sólo hablando de cosas sin importancia, como películas o libros. Extrañaba, más que nunca, los abrazos de Tadashi, sus burlas, hacer el puño, ese momento de cada día en que ambos se encontraban a la tarde para ver televisión junto a tía Cass, como familia.

E incluso lo extrañaba ahora muchísimo más que hace una semana, porque en aquel tiempo, su mente estaba más que convencida respecto a que todo aquello se había perdido, al menos en esa vida, y él mismo se había resignado a que nunca más lo recuperaría, a que con lo único que tendría que conformarse de Tadashi era su espacio en el laboratorio y el hermoso recuerdo de su hermano.

Pero ahora todo, absolutamente todo estaba allí para él: las risas, las bromas, las peleas, las noches de películas y las largas charlas por la madrugada. Y en lo único que podía pensar al ver todo lo que complementaba la felicidad en su vida tan cerca, tan brillante, tan vivo como el mismo Tadashi, era que no podría atravesar por algo como lo que perder a su hermano fue para él de nuevo.

Había estado eufórico cuando le abrazó en el hospital. Literalmente, su cerebro ni siquiera pudo dar la orden cuando ya todo su cuerpo se había abalanzado sobre el de su hermano, asombrado de sentirlo tan sólido, tan tangible contra sí. Pero luego, la idea de volver a sufrir un mísero atisbo del dolor que su alma pasó en esos meses simplemente fue suficiente incentivo para que, en el mismo momento en que le vio en su habitación cuando salió del baño la noche que le dieron el alta y se dio cuenta de que no era un simple sueño, decidiera que Tadashi no volvería a ser algo tan presente en su vida.

Porque si estaba allí, junto a él, quería decir que en cualquier momento, sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, alguien o algo podría volver a arrebátarselo. Y él, bajo ningún motivo, estaba dispuesto a sufrir otra vez el abrazador dolor que estuvo a punto de destrozarlo la primera vez.

Así que no, lamentaba todo lo que estaba hiriendo a Tadashi y a sí mismo con su actitud distante, pero ya había sufrido demasiado para una vida, y había purgado varias en una, pero no necesitaba que las constantes preguntas o presencia del chico le retrotrajeran a su dolor cada día, a temer el revivir su agonía, o temer todo el tiempo por el dichoso momento en que algo le arrebatara nuevamente a sus seres queridos.

Ya había enterrado a su hermano una vez, y no tenía intención de hacerlo una segunda.

-¿Hiro?- el llamado sonó lejano al estar todavía dentro de la bruma de sus pensamientos, pero fue suficiente para despertarlo y traerlo nuevamente al presente. Parpadeó un par de veces y, confundido, notó que eso no servía de nada para aclarar la imagen frente a sus ojos- Hiro, ¿Estás bien?

El chico frunció el ceño, confuso, antes de alzar la mirada a quien le estaba hablando que, si no se equivocaba, era Honey. Parpadeó un par de veces más antes de poder enfocar a cualquiera de sus compañeros y se sorprendió al notar que, de hecho, todas las miradas del grupo estaban sobre él, preocupadas.

 _Oh, Dios, dime que no estoy..._

-Claro ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, tan calmadamente como le fuera posible, aunque su voz sonó algo rasposa. Se aclaró la garganta en silencio mientras se llevaba disimuladamente una mano a su rostro, fingiendo arreglarse el cabello, mientras pasaba éfimeramente sus yemas por uno de sus pómulos, y se sintió más aliviado al notar que, de hecho, ésta estaba seca al retirarla de su piel. ¿Se habían notado mucho sus ojos humedecidos, entonces?

-Amiguito, estás destrozando ese sándwich- le hizo notar Fred, viendo con cierto aire de sorpresa en su mirada, la forma en que el pobre pedazo de pan, jamón y queso derretido se volvía una masa amorfa en las pequeñas manos del chico.

Hiro bajó la mirada a sus manos, y las apartó de inmediato, emitiendo una pequeña exclamación de protesta, dejando que el amasijo cayera sobre el verde césped del campus.

-Rayos- gruñó por lo bajo, limpiándose la mano con una servilleta que Wasabi se apresuró a tenderle de quién sabe dónde. Alzó la mirada nuevamente, sólo para hallarse con las miradas de sus amigos aún sobre él, así que, pensando rápido y no muy profundamente, decidió soltar lo primero que se le vino a la mente-. Estaba pensando en el profesor de Ingeniería y el estúpido examen que tomó ayer.

Ante la mención del más que odiado hombre, todos, a excepción de Tadashi, emitieron un sonido de reconocimiento mientras se relajaban notablemente.

-¿Tan mal te fue?- preguntó Gogo, mientras terminaba aquel onigiri y ojeaba algo que Honey le mostraba del curioso libro de Química ¿Qué rayos podía haber allí que a ella le interesara?

Se encogió de hombros, sólo para tomar otro sándwich y darle una mordida antes de que pudiera correr el mismo final que su hermano, disfrutando del delicioso sabor que aquella sencilla receta traía consigo.

-Mal no- aclaró después de tragar, mirándola con diversión-, pero un _Tan bien como se pueda con él_ no es muy diferente, de hecho.

La coreana y Wasabi compartieron una risita con él, ya que eran los únicos que habían tenido clases con el ya nombrado profesor. Tadashi también debería tenerlas, pero estaba tomando clases especiales hasta que pudiera alcanzar el ritmo del resto de sus compañeros, lo que, como iba, sería más o menos en una semana.

Hiro frunció en ceño con molestia al percatarse de que estaba peligrosamente consciente del desempeño académico del chico, pero se consoló al recordar que, de hecho, era imposible no estarlo cuando él y tía Cass hablaban de ello frente a él en la cena.

Suspiró disimuladamente. Debía aceptar que no iba a poder estar tan alejado de Tadashi como quisiera, pero, sólo por tía Cass, era capaz de soportar aquellos momentos.

La conversación a su alrededor retomó su ritmo, ajeno a él, pero Tadashi decidió participar sólo como espectador esta vez. Su mente estaba demasiado dividida como para mantener una conversación con alguien sin que lo notara, y lo que menos necesitaba era que le hicieran preguntas cuyas respuestas no tenía.

Cómo _¿Está todo bien con Hiro?,_ por ejemplo.

¿Estaba realmente todo bien con su hermano?

A simple vista, seguía siendo el mismo Hiro alegre, prepotente e infantil que siempre había conocido. Reía a carcajadas con tía Cass cuando creía que él no le veía, y más de una vez le había descubierto haciendo lo mismo con Baymax en el ático - ¿acaso había sido reemplazado por su propia invención?-, pero, en cuanto descubría que estaba cerca, una sombra de malestar se cernía sobre él, como si su sola presencia le arrancara todo el buen humor que había recolectado a lo largo del día. No sabía a que se debía, pero sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con su reciente _"resurrección",_ a ausencia de una mejor manera de llamar aquella extraña situación.

Pero ¿No se suponía que debía ser todo lo contrario? ¿No debería estar feliz, lleno de emoción y pegado al hermano que creyó nunca volvería a ver?

Suspiró, exhausto por siempre tener aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza. Quería descansar de toda esa incertidumbre, dejar de reflexionar cada palabra o acción que dijera o hiciera Hiro, dejar de ver al pobre Baymax como una amenaza a su puesto de hermano mayor, o dejar de dar vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido con tía Cass la noche anterior...

Aunque ahora mismo no pudiera dejar de repasarla una y otra vez en su cabeza...

* * *

 _Había bajado las escaleras en cuestión de unos escasos cinco segundos, todo un récord en comparación al minuto que le había robado hace una semana, para encontrarse a su tía frente a la tetera en la cocina, que estaba llena de un dulce y suave aroma a hierbas, proveniente del delicioso té que estuviera haciendo en ese instante._

 _-¿De qué es?- preguntó con naturalidad, mientras se acercaba hasta envolver la cintura de su tía en un firme abrazo y darle un beso a su mejilla. Sonrió al ver que había logrado sorprenderla, ya que sus ojos estaban ampliamente abiertos mientras la sonriente mujer le miraba y, aprovechando esa distracción, llevó una mano furtiva hasta las donas que descansaban junto a ella en una adorable charola que tenía toda la pinta de haber pertenecido a su abuela. Sonrió, tía Cass podía ser una mujer moderna a todas luces, pero había miles de pequeños detalles que realizaba día a día que dejaban ver claramente que conservaba y respetaba muchas tradiciones de la cultura nipona en su vida._

 _Una de ellas, al parecer, era la disciplina. La misma que ejerció al golpear su inocentemente ladrona mano con una veloz cachetada, aparentemente inofensiva, pero que le provocó el mismo escozor en la piel que si hubiera sido golpeado por un látigo. Inevitablemente, un agudo quejido, más exageración que nada, escapó de sus labios._

 _Cosas en contra de tener una tía de descendencia japonesa: su velocidad karateca a la hora de imponer respeto._

 _-Es té rojo. Y sólo yo puedo robar donas de mi café, ¿Entendido?_

 _Tadashi rio ante la seriedad de la mujer, asintiendo._

 _-Sí, tía- está vez, y bajo la atenta mirada de Cass, tomó la charola y la posó sobre la mesa de la cocina, mientras ella colocaba la tetera y dos tacitas, a juego con la charola, encima de la mesa. El leve escozor que permanecía en su mano le recordó, junto a la ausencia de una tercera taza, que había dos personajes que brillaban por su ausencia una noche más._

 _Suspiró con molestia, mirando las tazas en las que Cass comenzaba a verter el humeante té con un aire de preocupación._

 _-¿Esta noche tampoco están?- preguntó, con voz baja, apagada, y una mal disimulada decepción._

 _La mujer alzó la mirada hacia él, y la confusión duró en sus ojos castaños dos segundos, antes de que notara a quienes se refería. Rápidamente, el mismo gesto de resignación que tenía todas las noches hizo presencia cuando vio las tazas, y suspiró de igual manera que su sobrino, preocupada._

 _-Dijo que tenía que reunirse con Wasabi para entregar un trabajo... ¿No dijeron nada en la tarde?_

 _Negó con la cabeza, sencillamente nunca había oído nada de trabajos entre ellos, pero eso no quería decir que no existiera tal._

 _Con naturalidad, sacó su recientemente adquirido celular -el anterior era historia bajo su nuevo anfiteatro- y tecleó el número de su moreno amigo. Se llevó el celular al oído y dejó que sonara, bajo la atenta mirada de su tía. El timbre sonó unas cuantas veces, antes de que la voz de su Wasabi le hiciera saber que estaba hablando con el contestador._

 _Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, antes de alejar el aparato de su oído y marcar un segundo número._

 _No le sorprendió que el de Hiro no pitara ni una vez antes de mandarlo al contestador._

 _Hizo una mueca, antes de girarse con una sonrisita resignada a su tía, que estaba mirándolo fijamente desde su lugar en la mesa._

 _-Debe ser un trabajo interesante- soltó, tratando de sonar mínimamente optimista._

 _Cass le devolvió la sonrisa forzada, antes de encogerse de hombros._

 _-Ya ni siquiera lo intento, Tadashi- comentó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su humeante taza de té. La bajó antes de volver a hablar-. Todas las veces es una excusa similar, un trabajo que surge de la nada, un proyecto para una feria. Baymax desaparece junto con él, pero nunca salen juntos por la puerta, y tampoco los veo cuando vuelven a entrar._

 _Tadashi frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de su tía. Podía tratar de fingir que no estaba preocupada, pero, para él, que siempre había sido su compañero a la hora de hablar y su confesor, era más que clara la incertidumbre de la mujer respecto al paradero de su hermano._

 _No había vuelto a hablar de las luchas de robot y, tal como conocía a Wasabi, estaba seguro que no era allí dónde se encontraban en ese momento. Claro, nada le aseguraba que estuviera con Wasabi justo ahora, pero cada vez que le preguntaba sobre las escapadas de su hermano, éste le aseguraba que había estado con él trabajando en un proyecto para Ingeniería o algo así, lo que le llevaba a suponer que, al menos en eso, Hiro no estaba mintiendo._

 _Pero, si no estaba en luchas de robots y, tal como Wasabi afirmaba, estaban juntos cada vez que desaparecía ¿Qué se supone que hacían la gran mayoría de los días de la semana? Porque él se estaba preparando para aquella misma clase de Ingeniería, y su profesor particular le había asegurado que la mayoría del semestre se hacían trabajos áulicos y sólo al final de éste empezaban los trabajos pesados y preparaciones para la feria en el segundo._

 _No descartaba la idea de que podían estar adelantando trabajo para ésta, pero, de ser así ¿Por qué actuaban tan extraños? ¿Por qué no le decían nada al resto durante los horarios de descanso? Y, lo más importante ¿Por qué siempre parecían tan nerviosos cuando preguntaba al respecto?_

 _¿Estaba todo bien con su hermano?, ¿Y con su amigo?_

 _-¿No te ha dicho Baymax nada?_

 _Negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su tía. No tenían nada más que sus suposiciones para afirmar que Baymax estaba con Hiro cuando desaparecía, pero era más que suficiente para ambos._

 _Como el buen robot que Tadashi había creado, Baymax estaba programado para responder sólo con la verdad ante cualquier pregunta; pero sabía que algo Hiro había hecho sobre él para que no respondiera más que con respuestas vagas y poco creíbles sobre su paradero cada vez que su hermano desaparecía, y nunca admitía que había estado junto a él aquellas veces, sino que soltaba una respuesta con menos sentido que la anterior cada vez._

 _Tal vez era eso. Wasabi y Hiro estaban experimentando con Baymax cada vez que desaparecían, lo que explicaría su reticencia a contarle sobre sus trabajos porque, sí, aquello le molestaría mucho. Baymax había sido creado para salvar vidas, no para ocultar las tonterías que un niño y un adulto que hasta hace poco había considerado responsable pudieran hacer._

 _Cass tomó una dona de la fuente frente a él, y, recordando que estaba hambriento, se llevó también la taza de té rojo a los labios, notando que su temperatura había descendido lo suficiente como para poder beber de ella sin quemarse. Tomó también una dona, cubierta de chocolate. Le dio un mordisco, saboreando con una ligera sonrisa su gusto entre dulce y amargo, y el leve toque de dulce de leche que tenía dentro._

 _-Tía, esto está increíble- soltó, repentinamente de un humor menos oscuro, y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa, con una manchita de chocolate en su comisura izquierda._

 _-Cambié de distribuidor el año pasado, éstas son mucho mejores, aunque un poco más costosas- se encogió de hombros mientras lo decía, indiferente-. Al café le está yendo bien._

 _Tadashi asintió, mientras daba otro mordisco a la dona. Habían hablado mucho últimamente del año que se perdió, y logró quedar casi al tanto de la mayoría de las cosas. Entendió lo de Krei, la situación de Callaghan y su hija, incluso le había puesto al tanto del plan que la policía había descubierto y le había hablado un poco de aquellos excéntricos héroes que Fred había mencionado. También habían hablado de los clientes del café, de sus vecinos, de sus amigos y, obviamente, de Hiro._

 _Pero de Hiro, claro, a ambos les faltaban varios detalles... lo que era un poco preocupante, considerando que era sólo un chico de quince años y que ellos eran los adultos responsables de él._

 _-Sabes, a veces me pregunto si fue buena idea haberle dejado entrar a esa Universidad._

 _El comentario de Cass, soltado de la nada y con aquel tono estrangulado, le dejó de piedra. No necesitó alzar la mirada, en cuanto la oyó ahogar un sollozo, para saber que estaba llorando, y reprimió el deseo de largarse de allí que siempre le embargaba cuando su tía lloraba._

 _Odiaba verla sufriendo, siempre con una pena encima, y aún más odiaba siempre ser su consuelo._

 _Por las noches, luego del accidente de sus padres y después de acostar a Hiro, ella lloraba sola en la sala de estar de su departamento, frente a la foto de sus padres, durante horas cuando creía que nadie la veía, y así fue por varias semanas. Lloró por ellos incluso más que él mismo, y a veces se sentía culpable cuando, pasadas las dos primeras semanas, venía de la escuela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de un día jugando con sus amigos, sólo para descubrirla con sus mejillas, antaño rozagantes, manchadas con aquel camino de negro que dejaba el rímel corrido por las lágrimas._

 _Y un día sólo no pudo más, la sentó junto a él luego de que ambos acostaran a Hiro y le pidió que le soltara todo._

 _Estuvieron hasta las cinco de la madrugada llorando juntos, recordando a sus padres, hablando de cómo eran antes de que nacieran o cómo era su padre de niño. Cómo eran sus abuelos, o cómo habían crecido en la época cuando aquella ciudad aún se llamaba San Francisco._

 _De alguna forma, entre miles de anécdotas de su padre y su madre, logró transformar las lágrimas de Cass en carcajadas, y luego de aquella noche, en que ambos se quedaron dormidos sobre el sillón, ya no volvió a verla llorar dos noches seguidas._

 _Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no debiera consolarla cada año, durante los cumpleaños de sus padres, su aniversario, el aniversario de su muerte, e incluso también en las fechas que eran de sus abuelos._

 _Había algo roto dentro de su tía, algo que ella no le había contado y, en el fondo, no deseaba saber. Cargar con tantas tragedias en silencio no podía ser bueno para nadie, cierto, pero tampoco era una carga que él quisiera compartir, no aún._

 _Ahora mismo, sólo se alegraba de haber salido de la lista de personas por quien llorar de su tía._

 _Si por él fuera, ni siquiera estaría ya presente cada vez que Cass llora. De ser posible, estaría lejos de la ciudad cuando eso pasaba, por muy horrible que sonara. Y es que ya no podía soportar ver a su tía llorar de aquella manera. Tal vez uno tiene un número limitado de consuelos que dar en la vida y él estaba llegando al último demasiado pronto. Pero es que sentía que cada vez más le costaba darle palabras de ánimo a su tía, o sólo escucharla. Tal vez se estaba hartando un poco de ser el sobrino perfecto, en realidad._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso, tía?- le preguntó, con el tono más suave que pudo, mientras estiraba su mano sobre la mesa y tomaba una de las pequeñas de su tía, ignorando las manchas de chocolate de se posaron sobre su piel pálida cuando entraron en contacto._

 _Ella alzó la mirada hacia él al oír su voz, pareciendo sorprendida, como si no esperara que alguien le oyera. Y Tadashi comprendió que, en realidad, no lo esperaba; no esperaba ya que él volviera a consolarla -maldita ironía-, o que la escuchara, o que volvieran a tener aquellas charlas que estaban destinadas sólo a deshaogarla._

 _Comprendió, no sin algo de ofensa, que aún pensaba en él como si no estuviera allí._

 _-Y-Yo... no lo sé- jadeó, luego de un momento, antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas como manantiales oscuros, y el chico se retrotrajo de su infancia por un segundo, antes de que volviera a hablar-. Luego de que te fuiste, se dedica sólo a ella, todo el tiempo. Sólo sale con los chicos para hacer cosas de la Universidad, no habla de otra cosa más que de proyectos, y se la pasa todo el día con Fred o Wasabi. No debería ya, no sé ¿Tratar de salir con una chica? ¿Divertirse? Tal vez está tomando muchas responsabilidades para un niño de su edad, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que..._

 _-¿Qué?- la interrumpió, aunque sabía que no iba a poder seguir, porque estaba tan perdida que no sabía qué quería decir-. Tía, tú mejor que nadie sabes que, de no haber enviado a Hiro a la Universidad, ahora mismo seguiría en las peleas de robot, desperdiciando su vida, si no es que muerto por haber molestado a personas como Yama- soltó, de forma un poco más brusca de lo que pretendía. Le molestaba que su tía tuviera aquel tipo de pensamientos, sobre todo después de lo mucho que le había costado lograr que Hiro aceptara por fin ingresar al ITSF-. Él está lleno de potencial, así que la Universidad no está haciendo más que dirigirlo en la dirección correcta._

 _Cass le miró, azorada, y se llevó la taza de té a los labios. No pudo ignorar la manera en que le temblaban las mano, la que sostenía la misma y la que reposaba entre las suyas._

 _-Pero, ¿Y si en realidad está haciendo todo esto por causa nuestra?, ¿Porque cree que es lo que queríamos de él? Tal vez quiere hacer otras cosas, llevar una vida normal como la nuestra._

 _Reprimió el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco ¿Ella realmente estaba hablando del mismo Hiro que ambos conocían?_

 _-Tía, ¿Es que no lo ves? Querer pensar en Hiro de la misma manera en que se hace sobre un chico normal es una locura en sí misma, pero ¿Sacarle la robótica, alejarlo de los chicos, querer que_ salga _con chicas? Por favor, no estamos hablando del mismo niño genio que acabó la preparatoria a los trece años ni creó el mayor invento de múltiples soluciones con los que, según lo que me has contando, se puede controlar el mundo con sólo pensarlo- al ver su mirada dudosa, supo que no estaba logrando convencerla del todo, así que, suspirando pesadamente, se decidió a soltarle lo que ya ambos sabían, aunque ninguno quisiera decirlo-. Tía, ambos sabemos que si Hiro prácticamente no ha pisado esta casa desde que comenzó la Universidad es pura y exclusivamente por causa mía ¿Sí?_

 _Ante eso, Cass abrió los ojos de par en par, y se apresuró a abrir la boca para negarlo. Tadashi la cortó con un movimiento de la cabeza._

 _-Vamos, no me molesta ya. Sé que no estaba casi nunca aquí porque no quería llegar y ver que yo no lo estaba esperando como siempre luego de la Universidad- esbozó una sonrisa apesadumbrada al imaginar a Hiro solo en su habitación, esperando que entrara por la puerta, aunque sabía que no volvería a hacerlo-. También sabemos que la razón por la que no puede estar en el mismo lugar que yo más de un minuto, o no tolera hablarme, también tiene que ver con ello, aunque no lo entendamos- esta vez, esbozó una sonrisa más creíble, tranquilizadora, para la mujer, antes de volver a hablar-. Así que deja de mortificarte pensando que tomaste la decisión incorrecta para él, porque no lo hiciste, y nada de lo que pasó, ni Callaghan, ni yo, ni nada, tiene que ver contigo. No tenías forma de saberlo._

 _Ella tragó saliva, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos e inescrutables por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, antes de sonreír una vez más, una sonrisa algo afectada, pero que al menos le llegó un poco a la mirada._

 _-Gracias, Tadashi- susurró, descolocando por un segundo al muchacho, antes de envolver su mano en las suyas y alzarla hasta sus labios, donde dejó un cálido y maternal beso-. Pero tú tampoco te preocupes por esto, él volverá a ser el de antes tarde o temprano, así que no pienses mucho en ello, ¿Bien?_

 _Esta vez fue su turno de verla con la sorpresa presente en sus facciones, antes de, con algo de cautela también, esbozar una sonrisita para ella._

 _-Bien, no lo haré._

 _Sin embargo, en el fondo, ambos sabían que mentía._

* * *

Simplemente, no sabía cómo pretendía tía Cass que no pensara en ello. ¡Era imposible! Todo aquello carecía de lógica para él. ¿Por qué Hiro actuaba así? ¿Qué es lo que hacía cuando desaparecía? Si no mentía sobre estar con los chicos, ¿Por qué no hablaban de lo que hacían, frente a todos, igual que siempre?

Ahogó un suspiro mientras se terminaba, con desgano, el sándwich que estaba comiendo. Miró la lonchera, donde al menos ocho sándwichs para cada uno lo esperaban, pero, aunque tan sabroso como cualquier receta que Cass creaba con sus manos, el apetito acababa de esfumarse de su ser como las bolas de carburo de tungsteno de Honey con un toque.

De la nada, una pequeña y nívea mano apareció de la nada en su campo visual para tomar uno de los aperitivos, llamando su atención, y la siguió con la mirada hasta que, inevitablemente, lo llevó hasta el rostro de su principal dolor de cabeza en los últimos, bueno, diez años.

Hiro tenía una expresión desganada igual que la que mantenía en la casa cuando hablaban con tía Cass sobre sus clases particulares y de los cambios que notaba en el Ito Ishioka, o cuando veían una película, separados sólo por Baymax, en el living de la casa. En resumen, tenía la misma cara desganada que ponía cada vez que estaba con él en algún momento del día.

Suspiró inaudiblemente mientras, sin tener permiso de su mente para ello, sus ojos se quedaban mirando al chico. Ciertamente, parecía sombrío, aburrido, pero más que nada, parecía molesto, enfurruñado, y no le estaba prestando atención a Honey, que le estaba llamando insistentemente por la respuesta a una pregunta que no alcanzó a escuchar.

De repente y con un fluido movimiento que le sacó un respingo silencioso, el muchacho se puso de pie, tomando al vuelo su mochila roja del suelo.

-Me olvidé de algo, lo siento- se excusó con rapidez, tenso, llamando la atención de todos en el circulo por el cambio.

Tadashi sintió un retortijón en el estómago cuando, por un efímero segundo del que sólo él fue consciente, creyó ver algo como odio y dolor entremezclados en la mirada que le lanzó su hermano, antes de alejarse por el verde césped del campus, rumbo al laboratorio.

* * *

El silencio de la habitación era total, sereno y reconfortante. La oscuridad era completa gracias a la persiana americana que los protegía de las luces de la ciudad y de su, al menos en su barrio, escaso barullo. El único sonido que rompía el silencio casi perfecto era el rítmico golpeteo del segundero de su viejo reloj de samurai y los leves suspiros y quejidos que soltaba su hermano en su cama, seguramente preso de algún sueño.

Sin embargo, luego de estar despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana adelantando el último trabajo de Cálculo que le permitiría alcanzar el nivel de sus clases de robótica, estaba demasiado inmerso en el sopor del resto de la habitación como para notar algo más que la relajante pesadez de los músculos de su cuerpo, que habían recuperado buena parte de su volumen anterior gracias a las comidas de tía Cass y las jornadas de caminata que daba al rededor de la costa. Una vez cerró los ojos, suspirando sobre su almohada, de inmediato pudo sentir como aquel vórtice de calma le arrastraba codiciosa y placenteramente a la inconsciencia, a la calma oscuridad de la parte oculta de su subconsciente, y no tenía la más mínima intención de resistirse.

Al menos, así lo pensaba hasta que escuchó a Hiro llamarlo, devolviéndolo de su idílico mundo de silencio al menos por unos segundos.

No fue un llamado fuerte, ni tuvo gran presencia y, a pesar de que claramente le sintió susurrar su nombre con algo de congoja, no había nada en el minuto que pasó a la espera de una repetición que indicara que no lo había imaginado, pendiente del segundero para cerciorarse del paso del paso del tiempo. Y su mente estaba tan predispuesta a hacerle creer que se trataba de una simple imaginación de su ser necesitado de afecto fraterno, que no tardó en volver a caer en las redes de la semi inconsciencia.

-¡Tadashi!

Al menos, hasta que ese alarido le obligó a casi encaramarse al techo por el susto.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su pecho y sintiendo todo el sopor y la flacidez de sus extremidades esfumarse en un segundo, mientras se ponía en pie a la velocidad de un bólido y corría de igual manera hasta la cama de su hermano, con la suerte de no haberse clavado una de sus herramientas en la planta de los pies.

-¿Hiro? ¡¿Qué sucede?!- exclamó, azorado por la leve carrera, o al menos eso creyó, ya que su voz se escuchó más pastosa y baja de lo que él mimo hubiera esperado.

Encendió la luz blanca para lectura que aún continuaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de Hiro y que, estaba seguro, escasamente utilizaba. Era tenue, lo que indicaba que el led estaba pronto a acabarse en algún momento y, por ello, no tuvo la potencia suficiente para despertar a su hermano con su resplandor.

Pero a él si que le hizo despertarse, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, o como si Baymax hubiera utilizado con él uno de sus desfibriladores a su máxima potencia. Y es que, aunque sabía que la expresión de Hiro iba a estar afectada por la pesadilla que hubiera causado que le llame con tanta congoja, a esas altas horas de la noche, lo que menos hubiera esperado era ver aquella cara fruncida en miedo, desesperación y un dolor tan atroz, que apenas pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarlo y demostrarle que él estaba allí para protegerlo.

Y es que la sorpresa al ver aquellos espesos senderos de humedad, brillando con aparente luz propia sobre la tez nívea por el susto de su hermano, le ganó a su instinto protector.

Hiro nunca lloraba en sueños, ni siquiera cuando tenía pesadillas. Hablaba, incluso a veces le despertaba con sus risas en medio de la nada -algo que a veces le resultaba perturbador-, pero nunca, bajo ningún nivel de horror onírico, había llorado, ni por sus padres.

Y el que él fuera responsable de que aquel fenómeno iniciara, por no saber tomar la decisión correcta -la que era obviamente quedarse a proteger a su hermano pequeño en lugar de ir tras su profesor loco-, no hacía más que aumentar la culpa que le corroía entero.

-No me dejes, hermano- solloza el chico, y Tadashi apenas puede evitar ahogar un grito de rabia en su garganta, aunque acaba escapando, transformado en un grave gruñido de frustración.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que ir detrás de Callaghan? ¿Por qué lo dejó solo? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

Podían tacharlo de inteligente, de uno de los mejores y más amables alumnos del Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo, pero la triste verdad es que no era más que un imbécil con complejo de héroe que siempre trató de proteger a todos, pero en el verdadero instante en que debió elegir, sólo cometió errores.

Oh, pero claro que no lo dejaría así, nada más lejano de la realidad.

Frunció el ceño, aguantando las lágrimas de dolor e ira mientras ahogaba un nuevo gruñido al morderse el labio inferior, mientras veía como su hermano seguía frunciendo el ceño con un marcado gesto de preocupación que nunca debería aparecer en el rostro de un chico de sólo quince años.

Suspiró cansino, poniéndose de rodillas junto a la cama del chico, mirándolo de la misma forma en que lo hacía junto a su cuna cuando nació. A sus ojos, aunque el cabello en su cabeza había pasado de ser una suave pelusilla negra, a una melena azabache indómita, seguía siendo exactamente el niño que él cuidaba cuando se despertaba llorando en medio de la noche de bebé y su madre estaba demasiado cansada luego de una tarde en la guardia.

Como en aquella época, colocó con delicadeza, cuidando de no despertarlo, su mano sobre la frente del chico, retirando su oscuro y enmarañado flequillo, suavemente, en un contacto tranquilizador que rara vez realizaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa cuando, de repente, la mueca en el rostro del menor se relajó notablemente, y un casi inaudible suspiro escapó de sus labios rojizos. Aunque aún en shock, se le escapó una sonrisa ante la calma que inundó la habitación cuando la respiración de su hermano se volvió profunda, relajada, mientras sus sueños y pesadillas desaparecían de allí.

Sin poder reprimirse, y divertido al imaginarse la cara de pánico que pondría Hiro si estuviera despierto, se inclinó sobre el chico y depositó un suave beso en la piel desnuda de su frente. Apenas un roce que, de repente, le llenó de tal alegría, de tal calidez, que se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentir la humedad desbordar de sus ojos.

Se alejó secándose las lágrimas, sintiéndose como si en verdad aquellos once meses de los que todos hablaban hubieran pasado para él y no hubiera visto a su hermano en todo ese tiempo.

Estaba tan confundido, no sabía que tenía que hacer. ¿Cómo haría para que Hiro comprendiera que en realidad estaba allí? ¿Para que volviera a hablar con él como antes de la feria? ¿Cómo haría para que, si quiera, le hablara sobre las desapariciones misteriosas que tenía con Baymax y los chicos?

Vuelve a suspirar, cansado, harto, antes de girar con un destello de desesperación en la mirada hasta el chico, que descansaba tranquilamente a su lado, como si no poseyera recuerdo alguno de las pesadillas que lo asediaban hace sólo unos minutos.

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo calmarte cuando estás despierto, cabeza de chorlito- susurró, burlón, con una pequeña sonrisa enternecida en su rostro. Peinó con la mirada las sábanas enredadas en las piernas del chico, encontrándose con una llave francesa que, recordaba, nunca se despegaba de él, ni siquiera mientras creaban los microbots.

Ante el recuerdo, un pensamiento afloró en su mente, tornando su expresión en una de completa concentración y asombro, cuando aquella idea le golpeó con la contundencia de una obviedad que se le llevaba escapando toda la semana.

¡Eso era! ¡Eso necesitaban!

Se abofeteó en su fuero interno ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

En su empeño por no resultar invasivo o violento con su hermano, no había podido ver lo que Hiro realmente necesitaba de él, y para nada era lo que le había estado dando desde que volvieron a verse. Ellos nunca se habían ignorado de la forma en que lo hacían, y él para nada había dejado tanto espacio libre al chico, sino que era un hermano mayor más bien pesado, al nivel de seguirlo a los puntos de las batallas de robots cada vez que se olvidaba la página abierta en la computadora que le permitiera localizarlo, o tratar de descubrir lo que estaba construyendo cuando se negaba a decírselo.

Así que, en vista de que la forma pasiva de volver a la vida del chico no estaba dando resultados, tendría que recurrir a lo que siempre les había unido en los momentos de mayor enojo o tristeza.

Inventar juntos.

* * *

Tadashi de por sí era raro, por supuesto. El hecho de que le resultara un tanto más raro desde que había, casi correctamente hablando, vuelto de la muerte, era un simple agregado de la extrañeza misma de la situación. La molestia que sentía por ello, bueno, aún trataba de darle un nombre o motivo.

Pero raro, tan raro como se había estado comportando desde hace exactamente una semana; esa era una nueva forma de rareza. Una que hacía que tía Cass le preguntara las veinticuatro horas del día si no había hablado con él o si sabía del motivo por el cual el mayor de ambos hermanos se encerraba cada hora libre del día que tenía en la cochera, y, desde hace dos días, en su oficina en los laboratorios del Ito Ishioka.

Claramente, lo que Tadashi hiciera de su vida -se había propuesto- le daba exactamente lo mismo. Ah, pero el sonido de maquinas, taladros, y múltiples insultos que su hermano soltaba entre martillazos saliendo de ambos lugares, bueno, despertaba el interés de su parte científica.

Al comienzo, cuando desapareció dentro de la cochera el jueves de la semana pasada, no le prestó atención, aunque el sonido de las máquinas moviéndose le intrigara y la parte más territorial de su inventor interno gruñera en descontento al ver a otra persona en el santuario donde diseñaba mejoras en sus proyectos y en los trajes de sus amigos -estos últimos bajo una difícil contraseña en una de las computadoras-, aunque lo dejó ser, y que el no tener la presencia de su hermano a su alrededor le garantizaba un gran momento de calma, en especial cuando la alarma que, a falta de inspiración, había copiado a una mala serie de héroes en televisión sonaba en su bolsillo, señal de que algún problema estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad. Aún contra las quejas de Wasabi sobre la moralidad, hackear las radios de la policía era el mejor método que podrían haber usado, indiscutiblemente.

Para su buena o mala suerte, los horarios que tenían libres habían sido, al parecer, los elegidos por ladrones o cualquier tipo de desastre para entrar en acción, por lo que Tadashi estaba encerrado cada vez que debía marcharse y tía Cass estaba atendiendo en el café, aunque de igual manera era interrogado por ambos sobre su paradero a la hora de la cena.

Desde luego, seguía utilizando las excusas baratas de trabajos con los chicos o simples salidas. No estaba en sus planes hablarle a tía Cass, y mucho meno a Tadashi, sobre los Grandes Seis -el poco imaginativo nombre que los medios de la ciudad habían dado a su grupo-, o no al menos en un futuro cercano.

Entonces, entre un descarrilamiento de tren el jueves y el robo a un banco el viernes, poco le interesó lo que hiciera Tadashi encerrado en la cochera. Pero, aquel que diga que el crimen no descansa poco sabe del aburrimiento que le atacó aquel fin de semana, en que Cass se la pasaba limpiando la casa, Baymax recargaba en su habitación, Wasabi, Fred y las chicas estaban de viaje o con sus familias y en la tele no pasaba nada bueno para ver.

Cuando Cass le acercó un par de sándwichs para que comiera junto a Tadashi, estuvo a punto de debatirse entre la felicidad y el llanto, una por tener la posibilidad de escapar de aquel aburrimiento, la otra, porque la segunda opción poco tenía de interesante o atractiva, vista la situación en la que se hallaba con su hermano, o, mejor dicho, en la que él los había puesto.

No estaba exactamente ansioso mientras bajaba las viejas escaleras caoba que lo llevarían a la cochera convertida en laboratorio, pero, a medida que el sonido de las distintas herramientas llegaba a sus oídos, creando una burbujeante sinfonía para sus oídos, la curiosidad comenzaba a llenar su persona.

Forcejea un par de veces antes de aceptar que la puerta está trabada desde adentro, y tiene que golpear con fuerza varias veces antes de que Tadashi logre oírlo por encima de las maquinas. Trata de controlar las expresiones de su rostro cuando oye que saca el pestillo de la puerta, aunque no puede evitar la emoción que lo recorre cuando, al abrir Tadashi de par en par, puede ver el brazo eléctrico trabajar como loco en un rincón de la habitación, dejando caer algo sin forma aparente en un contenedor junto a él.

Hubiera querido ver qué era, pero la puerta se cerró hasta formar una rendija de repente, dejando únicamente visible del interior de la habitación el rostro y parte del cuerpo de su hermano.

Alzó la mirada hasta los ojos del mayor, a ocho centímetros de los suyos, sin poder evitar el brillo curioso en ellos.

-¿En qué trabajas?- preguntó, antes de poder refrenarse, y la emoción en los ojos de Tadashi le descolocó por un segundo, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Había mostrado interés por él, maldición.

-Ya lo verás- se limitó a responder, antes de, con un sonrisa enigmática, arrebatarle un sándwich de los que llevaba en el plato y el refresco de naranja en su otra mano-. Gracias, cabeza de chorlito.

Y le cerró en la cara.

Hiro se quedó pasmado, completamente en blanco, mientras miraba a la puerta como si a esta, de repente, le acabara de salir una boca y se estuviera riendo de él.

¿Acaso Tadashi se había burlado de él? ¿Igual que lo hacía hace un año?

Se quedó mirando la puerta por un minuto entero, casi imaginándose la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro de su hermano al otro lado de ella, burlándose de su perplejidad.

Entonces, de la nada y para su propia sorpresa, una sonrisa divertida, con cierto aire nostálgico, se escapó entre sus labios sin su permiso.

-Nerd- gruñó, negando con la cabeza, antes de encaminarse a la casa nuevamente, sin poder sacarse la sonrisa idiota de la cara.

Desde luego que había notado lo que le había pasado, no era idiota. Estaba comenzando a aceptar que Tadashi estaba allí de nuevo, y sólo él sabía lo peligroso y fuertemente doloroso que aquello podía ser para su persona.

Entre más convencido estuviera de que el mayor nunca había vuelto, entre menos éste alterara el día a día que se había impuesto, menos doloroso sería cuando volviera a sufrir su pérdida.

Porque podría haber estado llorando por volverlo a ver el día que lo encontró en la estructura de los microbots, pero de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a sufrir otra vez como lo hizo cuando despertara, cuando todo aquel maravilloso sueño acabara y descubriera que solamente se había quedado dormido en el frío suelo de los laboratorios Krei y, como tantas veces, la realidad de que su hermano no era más que polvo ya le golpeara de nuevo.

Así que no, muchas gracias. El sueño había sido muy hermoso al comienzo, cuando todos se habían vuelto a encontrar en el hospital, cuando se habían abrazado, incluso el momento de silencio que los tres habían compartido en el auto se le hizo disfrutable, pero cuando la imagen de Tadashi en recuperación se hizo demasiado real en su casa, bañándose en su baño, comiendo en su mesa, descubrió que el sueño estaba siendo demasiado cruel, y que cuando despertara, lo buscaría por cada rincón de la casa, como otras veces, y se preguntaría llorando cuál de las dos era la verdadera realidad, la del Tadashi muerto, o la del que había sobrevivido de milagro. Entonces, volvería a encerrarse en su habitación, tratando de dormir la mayor parte del día, lejos de su tía y sus amigos, reemplazándolos por sueños en los que su hermano volvía a abrazarlo, le hablaba, y construía cosas en su cochera toda la semana.

Pero no, aquello ya había pasado, Tadashi ya no estaba con él, y no dejaría que este sueño, demasiado vívido y extenso, le destrozara cuando Baymax le despertara por estar a punto de sufrir una hipotermia en el suelo sucio de los laboratorios.

Decidido, cansado de estar deprimido, se dedicó a ignorar el resto de la semana al falso Tadashi, rehuyendo de su presencia en la Universidad, concentrándose en sus misiones como héroe y en los estudios. Aunque no tenía sentido, ¿No? Después de todo, nadie moriría si no actuaba como un héroe en un sueño, y tía Cass no sufriría un infarto si un día le decía que era miembro del grupo de jóvenes héroes que tanto admiraba, o, más importante, no le daría uno ni lo mataría si veía los resultados de sus exámenes al final del semestre, ¿Verdad?

Entonces, ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto en la Universidad, o en ocultar su identidad, si nada tendría represalias? Tal vez porque en los sueños se debe seguir un rol, como el de correr de un monstruo, o avergonzarte por estar desnudo en medio de la clase.

O, tal vez, porque sabía perfectamente que aquello, por mucho que quisiera convencerse, no era un sueño, y por ello podía sentir la mano de su hermano sobre su muñeca, sosteniéndole con firmeza para que no escapara.

-¿Adónde vamos?- volvió a hacer la pregunta por enésima vez desde que, en plena hora de descanso, Tadashi prácticamente lo arrancó de su centro de amigos y le arrastró con él con un simple _"Quiero que veas esto"._

-Ya verás- volvió a responder el mayor, como todas las veces anteriores, mientras jalaba de él a través del desierto salón previo al suyo, sin dejar aquella sonrisa orgullosa de sí mismo ni un momento.

Hiro puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que bufaba audiblemente, como si con ello fuera a lograr que Tadashi abandonara aquella tonta actitud de niño que compra un juguete nuevo y se lo quiere mostrar a su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, la parte científica, el chico curioso que era, no podía dejar de preguntarse si, por fin, su hermano le mostraría en lo que había estado trabajando toda aquella semana, fuera lo que fuera.

-Si sabes que te estás comportando como un nerd adicto, ¿No?- trató de pincharlo y, de inmediato, reconoció lo peligroso de dejar que una típica charla entre hermanos se instalara entre ambos de aquella forma, sobre todo si, de seguro, Baymax estaba a punto de despertarlo ya.

-Oh, ¿Así que por fin comienzas a comportarte como el niño molesto que conozco?- las palabras, envueltas en un tono acosador de parte del mayor, le hacen abrir los ojos de par en par, ya que sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja no abandona el amable rostro de su hermano-. Bien, ya era hora. Comenzaba a cansarme de hablar con un niño robot, y mira que nunca imaginé que algo así pudiera pasarme.

Hiro traga saliva cuando atraviesan el umbral del que ahora es su laboratorio pero, también, había sido usurpado en los últimos dos días. La puerta de polímero se cierra a sus espaldas, y la luz ciega por un segundo a su persona.

Cuando se recupera, deja vagar su mirada por el lugar, a la espera de cualquier cambio en su sistema de ordenamiento que justificara la prohibición del otro inventor por siempre al piso. Sin embargo, el escaso orden que se había obligado a tener, un poco por el hecho de que solía trabajar con Wasabi, permanecía tal cual lo dejó, con las mesas predispuestas de la misma manera en que Tadashi las tenía, los planos en las paredes, las lámparas que se adherían a las mesas en sus lugares y la ventana perfectamente despejada a una visión del verde campus y sus cerezos, incluso la mano asistente de su hermano permanecía junto a su mesa de trabajo habitual. La única excepción era la ausencia de algunos papeles inútiles en el suelo, aunque eso no le molesta, la verdad es que es demasiado holgazán como para levantarlos siempre que termina de planear algo.

Entonces, el único cambio significativo se centraba en una mesa que, salvo por la gorra de su hermano sobre ella y su foto, siempre permanecía vacía e impecable. Ésta estaba cubierta de pequeñas volutas oscuras que, a simple vista y en la lejanía, bien podría confundir con aserrín o cualquier otra basura, pero eso perdió peso cuando sus ojos castaños recayeron en las herramientas y la lupa con luz propia que se adhería a la mesa.

Hubiera deseado ocultarlas apenas supo que el falso Tadashi volvería a la Universidad, pero es que nunca, en todo aquel loco sueño y luego de la distancia que habían logrado mantener todo ese tiempo, él se atrevería a entrar a su santuario personal y trabajar, como si nada, en el rincón del mundo físico que le dedicó a su hermano. ¿Qué habrá pensado cuando los vio?

-Ven aquí- le llamó, con una amable sonrisa, y fue consciente de que se había quedado pasmado en su sitio, con los ojos como platos sobre en la mesa llena de aquel extraño polvo. Su mirada se clavó en la expresión amigable y tan familiar del otro muchacho, abrumado por lo reales que se veían los ojos castaños, casi avellana con la luz correcta, de su hermano, o de que en sus sueños y después de tanto tiempo, pudiera recordar perfectamente la forma en que sus cejas se arqueaban cuando estaba pensando profundamente mientras hablaba, o el hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha cuando sonreía de lado. Cuando sus reflexiones se extendieron demasiado, la expresión del otro cambió, tornándose dudosa y, maldita sea, preocupada-. ¿Hiro? Vamos, no me dejes congelado.

Le llamó la atención recordar esa frase, la favorita de su hermano.

Tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, antes de dar el primer paso y acercarse a la mesa del mayor. Miro de hito en hito aquel polvo extraño y la expresión ansiosa de su hermano, curioso, hasta que, a unos pocos pasos de la mesa, las virutas comenzaron a tomar una forma más concisa y geométrica, y ya no pudo alejar la mirada de aquellas perfectas esferas negras. Tres de ellas eran más pequeñas que un grano de arroz, y había miles, millones, que cubrían toda la extensión de la mesa blanca.

Su forma, su cantidad, le dio mala espina y, cuando reconoció a qué le recordaban, alzó la mirada al otro, entre asombrado y ofendido.

 _No es cierto._

Él le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia, antes de llevar su mano hasta la lupa y colocarla justo debajo del rostro del menor, cambiando el ángulo de la luz en toda la mesa, ya que tenía incorporado todo un anillo de pequeños focos alrededor del lente. Algo reticente, Hiro se le quedó mirando en silencio, sin atreverse a pensar siquiera en lo que Tadashi estaba a punto de mostrarle.

No necesitó hacerlo, no cuando el otro sacó el mismo neurotransmisor que le había salvado la vida del bolsillo de su sudadera, y la certeza le golpeó con más fuerza que la realidad.

 _No puedes hacerlo._

 _-_ Sólo mira- le susurró el otro, mientras se ponía la banda blanca alrededor de la cabeza, con la naturalidad de quien lleva, al menos, una semana realizando la acción. Hiro le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, antes de que un movimiento llamara la atención sobre la mesa.

Si era posible, sus ojos se abrieron aún más, y prácticamente se lanzó sobre la lupa cuando las esferas comenzaron a girar sobre la impoluta superficie, en distintas direcciones, descoordinadas, al igual que los impulsos neuronales que las manejaban. Era de esperarse, era el transmisor más sensible, lo mismo había pasado con los microbots. Estuvo tentado a sonreír de manera burlona, o lo estaría de no estar horrorizado en ese momento.

Al menos, hasta que todas las diminutas máquinas se paralizaron de repente y, separadas del resto, unas muchas de ellas rodaron hasta la esquina superior izquierda, donde descansaba la gorra de Tadashi y, sacando lo que parecían ser microscópicas pinzas, la alzaban como cientos de hormigas y la llevaban hasta la mano que las esperaba a su lado.

Tadashi tomó la gorra que le ofrecían con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, mientras no apartaba la mirada del rostro sorprendido de su hermano, que miraba las esferas con los ojos desorbitados y los labios ligeramente separados. La curiosidad por saber qué es lo que piensa lo está matando, pero se obliga a disimular mientras se calza con naturalidad la vieja gorra de la Universidad en la cabeza.

Hiro parpadea un par de veces mientras, de la nada, todas las esferas vuelven a guardar sus pinzas y quedan sobre la superficie de la mesa, inertes como al comienzo.

Extrañado, se gira al mayor, viendo como éste sostiene el neurotransmisor en su mano, ofreciéndoselo.

-¿Quieres probar?- pregunta, sonriente, mientras acerca un banco con la pierna para sentarse sobre él, paciente. Hiro se lo queda mirando un segundo, sorprendido de que le diera la oportunidad de participar, antes de tomarlo entre sus manos, sintiendo la familiar textura.

Tan familiar, como el que Tadashi y él hicieran algo juntos.

Estruja la banda entre sus manos, mirando las pequeñas máquinas frente a él, burlonas, como los pequeños vestigios de un recuerdo horrible, de un invento que no debió haber sido.

-¿Para qué lo hiciste?- murmura. Con los ojos ocultos detrás de su flequillo, y Tadashi tiene que ser un gran esfuerzo para entenderlo.

Parpadea, sonriente, al ver el tímido interés del chico.

-Bueno, llevo buen rato sin inventar nada, así que me dije, por qué no empezar por alguna cosa en la que tenga experiencia, algo pequeño- rio, y Hiro se mordió el labio para no voltear a verlo. Necesitaba que Baymax apareciera ya, que lo sacara de allí, antes de que no pudiera controlarlo-. Entonces, recordé los microbots, y los millones de usos alternativos que habíamos hablado en la cochera, y recordé a Baymax y una interrogante que no pude responderme mientras lo construía- se giró hacía él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en los labios, claramente emocionado de hablar de esto con alguien-. Piensa esto. Hay un accidente en algún lugar inhóspito, desolado; una persona está teniendo una hemorragia, en una artería como, no sé, la carótida. La hemorragia es masiva, y no hay herramientas para refrenarla, entonces, aunque la persona que está ayudando sea el mejor doctor del mundo, ni él podría salvar a la persona que se está desangrando frente a él ¿No? Nada, ni siquiera Bay, la puede salvar.

Para su profundo horror, la idea le atrae. Le encanta imaginarse la escena, las implicaciones, la dificultad a la que el doctor se enfrenta, la posibilidad de salvar una vida.

Cierra los ojos.

 _Ya, Bay, es hora._ Le llama, pero nada. Tadashi continua, cada vez más emocionado.

-Entonces, agreguemos algo, dos simples cosas que se pueden llevar en cualquier parte del cuerpo- señala con una sonrisa el neurotransmisor y las esferas-. De hecho, ni siquiera es necesario llevar las esferas con uno, ya que, al igual que los microbots, acudirán con el llamado del neurotransmisor- explica, mientras toma un montón de los robots en sus manos y los mira como si, está seguro, se tratara de millones de bebés-. Entonces, el médico sólo necesita sacarlas del compartimiento donde las tenga, o llamarlas de tener la posibilidad de esterilizarlas una vez en el lugar, e ingresarlas por alguna pequeña incisión que ellas mismas crearían con una orden...

Hiro apreció, asombrado, las múltiples utilidades que aquellas esferas podrían adquirir en el mundo de la medicina con los retoques adecuados y un buen neurotransmisor.

 _Tan asombrosas... Tadashi es un genio._

-Y, una vez dentro, con un médico lo suficientemente entrenado para su uso, un neurotransmisor correcto, y las herramientas adecuadas integradas, empezando por estas pinzas, la arteria podría ser recompuesta en cuestión de minutos, al igual que drenar la sangre sobrante a la vez, por la misma herida por la que las esferas ingresaron- Tadashi se giró hacia él, orgulloso de su idea, sin detenerse a notar el aura sombría que cubría al chico-. ¿Hemorragia mortal? Pan comido.

Hiro estuvo tentado a sonreír, sólo para recordar, un segundo después de recrear la idea que le presentaba Tadashi, que nunca nada era tan fácil.

-Claro, pan comido, hasta que el médico se pone nervioso y una esfera le atraviesa los pulmones al paciente, o mejor, se vuelven minitrituradoras por cada órgano que pasan ¿No?

Tadashi abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella opción y el tono molesto del chico. Frunció el ceño y realizó un puchero, algo frustrado porque el chico le bajara de la magnificencia de su invento tan rápido.

-Claro, es una posibilidad, y aún es un prototipo, pero creo que, al menos en un caso como el que planteo, el intento es mejor a nada, ¿No?

Hiro gruñó por lo bajo, antes de tomar una de aquellas miniesferas y acercarla al lente de la lupa, viendo cada pequeña aleación, cada diminuto engranaje, y preguntándose cuanto tiempo y dolores de cabeza le habrá provocado a su hermano crear la primera de ellas, antes de poder darle las instrucciones correctas a las máquinas de la cochera. Ni hablar de las modificaciones que habrá tenido que realizar al temido primer neurotransmisor para que hasta lograra inmovilizar a las demás mientras sólo actuaban unas pocas esferas.

Ay no, estaba apreciando el trabajo de su hermano. Estaba sintiendo real cada esfuerzo del muchacho y deseando felicitarlo por sus logros.

Por Dios, _quería_ hacerlo. Con toda su alma, con completa sinceridad. Quería agradecerle por siempre estar tratando de salvar a los demás, por ayudar, por crear todas esas cosas que harían que millones de niños en el mundo no perdieran a un padre, como les pasó a ellos.

Quería, pero no debía. Si lo hacía, habría pasado por completo la línea de lo emocional con el Tadashi de sus sueños, reconocería su trabajo, su ingenio, reconocería que tiene un _tiempo_ que perder, cuando, en la realidad, el tiempo ya nada podía hacer sobre su hermano.

Y no debía. No si quería sobrevivir cuando Bay lo despertara.

Pero, visto que estaba tomándose su tiempo, optó por volver a tomar la postura que había llevado todo aquel tiempo.

La indiferencia, la molestia.

Dejó caer la esfera sobre la mesa nuevamente, aparentando desinterés, mientras se encogía de hombros, como si no le importara si destrozaba aquella obra de arte de la micro, no, nanoingeniería.

-Bueno, es un buen primer intento, al menos hasta que algún desquiciado de turno tome aquello en lo que te esforzaste para dañar a todos los que conoces- comentó, como si el ejemplo no fuera la mitad de horrible de lo que es, antes de alejarse de la mesa con calma, sin siquiera voltear a ver al chico a sus espaldas. Se siente terriblemente culpable, lo que sólo le reafirma que está haciendo lo correcto.

Tadashi está a poco de dejar caer su mentón al suelo ante la repentina reacción del muchacho con su invento y, por un segundo, al ver como se acercaba a la puerta con paso desinteresado, está a punto de aceptar su fracaso nuevamente.

Al menos, hasta que recuerda cuan harto está de aquella actitud cambiante de parte de su hermano, de su indiferencia y de que, al parecer, nada pudiera hacer entrar en esa gigantesca y brillante cabeza, que ya no puede seguir haciendo de cuenta que está muerto porque él, como que el Sol es el centro de su sistema solar y la gravedad es lo que los une a la Tierra, está bien vivo.

-Y te vas a enterar, niño- gruñó frustrado, antes de, en tres zancadas, alcanzar a su hermano en el umbral de la puerta.

Hiro jadea cuando el mayor le atrapa por el cuello de la camiseta roja y, de un rudo jalón, le vuelve a introducir en el interior de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria en sus narices.

-Muy bien, Hiro, esto es intolerable- gruñó, molesto, mientras volteaba al chico y lo tomaba firmemente de ambos pequeños hombros.

El joven siente como el pánico amenaza con hacerle estremecer o dar alguna respuesta contundente al enojo del mayor, pero se reprime a tiempo de hacer algo como, no sé, llorar frente a él.

Porque lo extraña, demasiado, y esa presión sobre sus hombros se le hace cruelmente real.

-¿De qué hablas?

Porque hacerse el tonto se le hace cada vez más difícil cuando más lo ve a los ojos todos los días.

-¿De qué hablo?- repite el mayor, en un tono de desesperación tal que queda muy claro que está a nada de cruzar un límite seguro con su paciencia- ¡Pues de toda esta mierda! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Hiro?! ¿Por qué no puedes actuar como todos los demás conmigo? ¿Por qué no me hablas? ¿Por qué no me dices adónde te vas con Baymax, Wasabi y los demás cuando desapareces? ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?- la voz del mayor se quiebra por un momento al final de la frase, y Hiro tiene que bajar la mirada cuando todas esas preguntas que no quería responder le asaltan. Tiembla, horrorizado, cuando nota que su vista del piso está nublada y la primera lágrima deja un sendero gélido por su mejilla- ¿Por qué... por qué no puedes aceptar que estoy aquí, contigo?

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, como si ese simple gesto bastara para bloquear cualquier estímulo del exterior, cualquier palabra del chico frente a él, o los recuerdos de los últimos once meses, el conocimiento de la muerte de su hermano y de lo que le esperaba cuando Baymax le llamara en unos momentos.

Pero, ¿Por qué mierda no llamaba?

-¿Por qué lo haces?- jadea el menor, llevando sus manos hasta las que presionaban sus hombros, como si con eso pudiera desvanecerlas y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, las muñecas que envuelven sus temblorosos dedos tienen el pulso desatado y se sienten tan reales como el sollozo que se escapó de sus labios.

Tadashi tardó un segundo en responder, claramente malinterpretando de nuevo sus palabras.

-Ya te lo dije, yo quiero salvar...

-¡No me refiero a eso!- vocifera, alzando la mirada al mayor, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, las mejillas rojas como dos manzanas y los ojos atravesados en una expresión tan llena de terror y dolor, que a Tadashi el corazón se le salta un latido y se estruja dentro de su pecho-. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿Por qué me involucras en tus proyectos?, ¿Por qué insistes en que acepte que estás aquí?, ¿Por qué quieres que sufra como un condenado otra vez cuando despierte y vea que estás muerto?, ¡¿Por qué, Tadashi?!

El aludido no puede soportar el dolor en los ojos de su hermanito, en su voz, en la forma en que trata de empujarlo, como si su simple contacto le doliera, como si él entero le doliera.

Y si le dolía la mitad de lo que a él le dolieron sus palabras, entonces no sabía como había hecho su hermano para tolerarlo en la casa por esas tres semanas.

Sin poder soportarlo más, ignorando por completo la forma en que Hiro parecía incluso dispuesto a patearlo con tal de alejarse de él, Tadashi lo envolvió con ambos brazos, con fuerza, y lo aplastó contra su pecho, aún ante los vanos forcejeos con los que trataba de apartarlo.

Tadashi suspiró pesadamente contra su sien, y el chico tembló de pies a cabeza cuando la calidez de su aliento acarició suavemente su cuello, tan real, tan física, como los brazos como bigas que le envolvían con fuerza.

 _¿Por qué Baymax no lo sacaba de allí?, ¿Por qué no se despertaba antes de que fuera tarde?_

-¿Por qué?- sollozó en voz alta, ya sin lugares secretos de donde sacar fuerzas para hacerse el indiferente, el duro, ante la tibieza, la ternura y el consuelo que representaba el pecho y los brazos de Tadashi al rodearlo con dulce firmeza.

Aunque la pregunta no era para él, supo responderla sin ninguna duda.

-Porque estoy vivo, estoy aquí, y ya es hora de que lo veas.

 _Tal vez, porque en realidad no había ningún sueño del que despertarse._

Esa certeza, repentina, cayendo sobre él con el peso de todos esos días acumulados, le dio de lleno, con demasiada fuerza para un niño como el que era en ese instante. Porque significaba que había tenido la posibilidad de revivir todo aquello que había deseado desde el primer día que abrió los ojos y debió enfrentarse a la ropa negra del funeral de su hermano, y no había sabido aprovecharlo. Porque significaba que le había ignorado durante la semana de recuperación como un vil bastardo y que, en lugar de estar con él cada vez que lo necesitó, estaba afuera, con Baymax, como si no tuviera un hermano sufriendo en el piso de arriba por el poderoso dolor en sus músculos y huesos sólo por el hecho de tratar de caminar. Y porque, sobre todo, significaba que aquello, Tadashi abrazándolo, el infinito cariño con el que acunaba su nuca con su mano a pesar de haberse comportado como un idiota todo aquel tiempo, era real.

-Estoy aquí, Hiro- repitió, como si estuviera oyendo sus pensamientos.

El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a desbordarse por sus ojos, y la escasa fachada que había logrado mantener se destroza sobre el suelo de blancos e impolutos azulejos de su laboratorio.

-S-Sé que lo estás- acepta al fin, y un peso que ni siquiera sabía que estaba aguantando se desliza de sus hombros de repente, a la vez que ya no se reprime de comenzar a llorar sobre su hombro, aliviado, dolido, asustado-. Es sólo que a-aún temo despertar una mañana, mañana o pasado, ver que todo a sido un magnífico sueño, y que el dolor vuelva a atravesarme como la primera vez- jadea, con la voz rota, mientras niega repetidas veces contra la camiseta de su hermano, con un nudo en la garganta, desesperado ante la simple idea-. No podría soportarlo de nuevo, me mataría.

Siente los brazos del mayor aferrarse aún más a él, tal vez con más fuerza de la que le resultaría cómoda, aunque en ese momento no lo cambiaría por nada. No quería hacer otra cosa que sentir la respiración de su hermano sobre su oído, o el calor y la firmeza de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sus brazos amenazaban con partirlo en dos, pero no se movería de su lado ni aunque eso pasara.

Cuando sintió las primeras lágrimas ajenas mojar su camiseta estuvo tentado a voltear para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando. Pero sólo necesitó oír el primer sollozo para saber que aquello que, creyó, jamás pasaría, estaba pasando.

Tadashi estaba llorando.

No lo había visto llorar desde el funeral de sus padres, y ni siquiera en esa época su personalidad, siempre cálida y optimista, había mermado por más de dos días.

Tadashi era lo más parecido a un sol que hubiera conocido luego de Honey y Fred. Siempre amable, cariñoso, sonriente y con aquel acento tan curioso en aquella ciudad. Si él llegaba a un lugar, todo parecía ser armonía y calma, al menos para él.

Por ello, el llanto de su hermano en ese momento le dejaba ver el profundo alivio que sentía, y le llenaba de culpabilidad por haber sido un maldito bastardo indiferente con él todo ese tiempo.

No estuvieron seguros de cuanto tiempo permanecieron allí, de cuantas clases se perdieron antes de que el alma de ambos se purgara casi por completo de dolores y lágrimas, antes de que los músculos agarrotados les obligaran a cambiar de posturas varias veces, sin lograr separarlos, porque eso era algo simplemente imposible en ese momento. Lo único que sabían, era que ambos estaban allí, juntos por fin, en carne y hueso y como dos almas desnudas a la vez.

Cuando por fin se separaron, descubrieron que el cielo al otro lado del cristal de la ventana era tan negro como aquella brillante ciudad lo permitía, que ambos tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados al igual que sus labios. Que sus voces sonaban raras y gangosas de tanto llorar y que sus ropas estaban hechas un asco. Que ya deberían estar hace dos horas en casa y que había al menos veinte preocupantes llamadas en sus celulares de tía Cass.

Antes de que Hiro se atreviera a reproducir tan sólo una de las terroríficas llamadas en su buzón de voz, Tadashi tomó sus hombros nuevamente entre sus manos, obligándole a mirar esos ojos tan hinchados y tan parecidos a los suyos.

La sonrisa amable en su rostro estuvo a punto de volver a convertirlo en un mar de lágrimas.

-No me iré ¿Entendido?- aseguró, con la mirada fija en la suya, y con tal convicción en su voz, que Hiro juró que aquello era una certeza tan grande como que el Sol nunca se alzaría en la noche-, no otra vez.

Hiro sonríe de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa de verdad en mucho tiempo, tanto, que está seguro de que se le partió el labio en varias partes, antes de saltar a abrazar a su hermano como si no hubiera mañana. Como si alguna vez lo hubiera abandonado.

Tadashi ríe, antes de alejarse un paso y hacer lo que ha querido hacer, imperiosamente, desde hace tres semanas.

Hacen el puño.

* * *

 _ **No sé ustedes, pero el acento de la voz de Tadashi en el doblaje latino me recuerda mucho a cuando hacen la representación de los hombres tejanos o al menos campesinos, en especial en la escena de cuando esta esperando a Hiro frente a laboratorio Ito Ishioka.**_

 _ **Dios, su carita de suficiencia en ese momento me daba ganas de... Eh, bueno...**_

 _ **Balalalalah~**_


	6. Chapter 6- Los Grandes Seis

_**Es curioso. En mi último capítulo un muy agradable y dulce lector comentó, al pasar, que mis capítulos eran extensos y haciendo una revisión noté que todos los capítulos hasta el momento llevaban nueve mil palabras como máximo.**_

 _ **¿Qué pensaran cuando vean que hay capítulos de treinta mil y tantas palabras asomándose en el horizonte?**_

* * *

 **Los Grandes Seis**

-Creo que estará bien así, señora- comentó, retirándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su muñeca, antes de tomar sus herramientas y guardarlas en el bolso nuevamente, en el bolsillo interno junto a sus libros de texto.

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que la anciana mujer llegaba junto a él, viendo el estante de la tienda nuevamente firme y derecho, como si nunca un niño salvaje se hubiera colgado de él en busca de unas galletas y éste hubiera colapsado por su peso.

Sonrió. Aunque se hubiera llevado un gran susto, al igual que todos los que vieron la mercadería caer sobre el pequeño, fue muy gracioso ver al infante, de rasgos tan asiáticos como él mismo, emerger de la marea de galletas con el producto que quería en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sólo por la gracia que le causó la escena, la pena que sintió al ver la mirada que la madre le daba al muchacho, y porque Tadashi era Tadashi, se ofreció a arreglar la estantería a cambio de nada. Nunca vio a dos mujeres tan aliviadas en toda su vida.

La mujer se aproximó al estante afectado, tocándolo con algo de brusquedad para comprobar su firmeza. Al final del breve escrutinio, se alejó con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Está mucho mejor que cuando llegó aquí- halagó la mujer, y Tadashi se convenció de que exageraba por causa de la gratitud, pero cierto era que ese estante no se movería en mucho tiempo-. Muchas gracias, jovencito.

-No fue nada- le restó importancia con una sonrisa, mientras se calzaba su gorra y se colgaba el morral al hombro-, ahora, ¿Podría cobrarme? Se me está haciendo un poco tarde para volver a casa.

La mujer, que iba junto a él, se giró a mirarlo con una expresión que reflejaba extrañeza en el rostro.

-¿Cobrarte?- repitió, antes de soltar una pequeña risa que obligó al joven a alzar una ceja, curioso-. Hijo, ¿Después de arreglar ese desastre? No pienso cobrarte nada- comentó, señalando el estante arreglado y la mercadería que, tan amablemente, Tadashi había recogido del suelo y colocado prolijamente en otra estantería.

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, y trató de hacer cambiar de opinión a la mujer.

-¿Qué? Oh, no, señora, lo hice sólo por ayudar. No quiero llevarme todo esto gratis- explicó, ruborizado ante algunas de las miradas que estaba recibiendo de otros compradores. Vaya situación.

Sus mejillas aumentaron al menos tres tonos más de rojo cuando la ancianita atrapó una de sus mejillas en sus dedos y la presionó como si fuera su nieto.

-Querido, si los chicos hubieran sido como tú en mi época- rio un poco, coqueta, antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a la caja, donde una pequeña fila empezaba a formarse-. No te preocupes, con lo aprovechadas que son las personas que pueden arreglar una de esas, me cuesta mucho menos el que te lleves eso como pago a contratar a alguien- le hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, sin volver a mirarlo-. Sólo llévatelo, y muchas gracias.

Tadashi bajó la mirada a su bolsa. Las cebollas moradas, las zanahorias, el brócoli, los pimientos y todos los ingredientes que su tía le había pedido para la cena estaban ya, y no parecían ser una gran pérdida para la dependienta de la tienda, aunque fueran una exquisita cena para Cass y ellos, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable al aprovecharse de la buena voluntad de la viejita.

Sin embargo, tampoco quería parecer descortés al despreciar su gesto de gratitud.

Suspiró pesadamente, antes de dirigirse hacía la puerta, ignorante de las miraditas encantadas que algunas chicas presentes durante todo el rato le dirigían a tan caballeroso chico. Se despidió de la mujer con un gesto y una sonrisa, antes de salir por la puerta de estilo oriental del local.

La tarde era fresca, anticipando las últimas semanas de otoño, pero nada que ameritara mucho más que sus típicas chaquetas para protegerse del frío. El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de los tonos naranjas del atardecer y los edificios, como gigantes imponentes en la región céntrica, brillaban lentamente con miles de luces de los millones de anuncios que colgaban de ellos, lo que le recordaba que ya debería estar en casa, donde Cass y Hiro lo estarían esperando junto a los ingredientes para el udon que llevaban pidiéndole a su tía todo el día.

Frunció el ceño cuando la mención de su hermano le recordó la extraña situación que vivió momentos antes de salir de la Universidad.

* * *

Hiro estaba tranquilamente sentado junto a él, viendo con cierta cautela los detalles que ajustaba a los nanobots. El chico no tenía la más mínima intención de ayudarle con los robots, todavía los consideraba demasiado peligrosos para distribuirlos o darles mucho futuro, pero al menos no se oponía a que jugueteara con ellos todo lo que quisiera, y él no pensaba quejarse, no cuando llevaba ya toda una semana sin que su hermano se opusiera a estar junto a él e, incluso, le permitiera bromear con él.

-Pásame la llave- le dijo el chico, y Tadashi pudo ver de reojo como comenzaba a trabajar en algo que, si no se equivocaba, era posiblemente uno de los actuadores de Baymax... ¿Para qué querría el robot uno de repuesto o uno nuevo?-. Tadashi.

El aludido sonrió ladino, sin dejar su duda de lado, mientras tomaba la herramienta y se la tendía.

Sin embargo, la retiró de su alcance cuando el chico estuvo a punto de tomarla, dejándolo con una mano levantada y una expresión confusa en ese rostro aniñado.

-¿Nada que agregar a esa frase?- preguntó, divertido, mientras alejaba más aún la llave y una sonrisita prepotente se instalaba en su rostro al ver al chico cavilar por unos segundos en sus pensamientos, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y hacer un puchero.

-Vamos, Tadashi, no seas infantil- gruñó, y él sólo se limitó a reír unos segundos, encantado de poder tener esas jugarretas gracias al orgullo inconmensurable de su hermanito.

-No es infantil querer recordar modales a mi hermano.

Hiro suspiró pesadamente, antes de poner los ojos en blanco de nueva cuenta, rindiéndose.

-¿Me das la llave, por favor?- pidió esta vez, con una voz sardónicamente cordial, antes de agregar en voz casi inaudible-, tarado.

Tadashi rio a pesar del insulto, antes de tendérsela de una vez. El menor prácticamente se la arrancó de la mano.

-Por supuesto, cabeza de chorlito- respondió para, acto seguido, despeinar su indomable cabellera en un gesto fraternal de lo más natural para ambos.

El chico lo apartó de un manotazo, pero no pudo evitar, aunque inclinara su rostro hacia la mesa mientras comenzaba a aflojar una tuerca como si se le fuera la vida en ello, la sonrisita afectada en su rostro y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Lo miró con cierto dejo de culpabilidad, enternecido. Si a él, para quien sólo habían pasado unas semanas lejos del contacto de Hiro, aquel gesto le despertaba la nostalgia suficiente para acongojarlo, no quería saber lo que estaría causando en Hiro.

Sin embargo, no veía la necesidad de deprimir al chico con pensamientos que ambos deberían tratar de dejar de lado, así que pensó en alguna charla en terrenos más seguros.

Por suerte, la visión del actuador desmembrado en sus manos le trajo a colación una muy buena manera de distenderse.

-¿Por qué estás desarmando los repuestos de Bay?- preguntó, curioso, aunque sin despegar su mirada del nanobot que estaba maquinando y la lupa que le facilitaba verlo. Desde esa posición, y sin levantar sospechas, pudo observar por su visión periférica como el chico de repente cuadraba los hombros y mutaba su expresión compungida en una de sorpresa, sus auriculares, que generalmente permanecían en sus oídos durante las horas de clase incluso, pendían de cada lado de su cuello, balanceándose como si estuvieran en medio de una ventisca, a medida que el pecho de su hermano se movía a mayor velocidad... ¿Acaso estaba agitado?

-¿L-Los repuestos de Bay?- repitió, y le recordó mucho a todas aquellas veces que fingía demencia cuando le hablaba de las peleas de robots-... ¡Oh!... Bueno... estoy pensando en reformar los actuadores para que sus movimientos sean más rápidos.

El chico estaba sin duda nervioso, pero había acabado por decirle la verdad. Hiro no sabía mentir, y mucho menos a él.

Era por ello que aún no lograba sacarse de la cabeza la eterna pregunta de qué era lo que hacía su hermano con los chicos fuera de la universidad.

El secretismo inicial entre Wasabi y Hiro se había ido expandiendo hacia todas las partes del grupo salvo por él. Lentamente, también eran Gogo, Fred e incluso la siempre dispuesta a cotillear Honey, quienes desaparecían de la nada del campus. No respondían sus llamadas, las únicas respuestas que recibía por mensajes eran cortantes y esquivas, y las charlas en las que se atrevía a preguntar al respecto de las ausencias de sus amigos, la tensión se percibía tan física como el pasto verde sobre el que se sentaban, hasta que alguno de los cinco escupía una excusa tras otra que, debía admitir, no podía arriesgarse a cuestionar como falsas, porque bien en un año Fred había madurado como para estudiar Química con Honey aún sin asistir a la universidad, o bien lo estaban tomando como un soberano idiota.

Hizo una mueca antes de alzar la mirada hacia su hermano, que se puso notablemente más nervioso ante la pregunta que realizó. Tenía los hombros tensos y se negaba a verlo a los ojos, lo que, desde luego, quería decir que había algo que le estaba ocultando.

Quería saber qué era lo que Hiro y los demás se traían entre manos.

Al comienzo, hubiera jurado que se trataba solamente de una manera que tenía el muchacho de pasar tiempo fuera de la casa, incluso antes de que él reapareciera en sus vidas, pero ahora eso ya no tendría sentido ¿No es así? ¿Por qué desaparecer si estaban tratando de volver a la misma relación que tenían antes de que él se fuera?

Tampoco tenían sentido las desapariciones de los chicos y las excusas baratas. Incluso Wasabi, quien siempre había estado dispuesto a hablar con él y era el primero en arruinar las jugarretas que sus amigos estuvieran planeando hacerle, estaba muy lejos de comentarle sobre lo que hacían junto a su hermano. Ese secretismo no existiría si se tratara de un simple trabajo escolar.

Pero el miedo avasallador de volver a alejar a Hiro le detenía de hacer preguntas demasiado directas respecto a sus actividades, por lo que debía recurrir a preguntas aparentemente inofensivas para obtener algunos detalles extra.

Gracias a descuidos por parte de todos al hablarle, había descubierto que más de uno estaba junto a otro del grupo cuando supuestamente todos estaban en actividades individuales y que, sin excepción, lo que fuera que hicieran los dejaba completamente exhaustos.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, volvió a bajar la mirada, fingiendo concentrarse en el desarrollo de su robot.

-¿Crees que es muy lento?- preguntó, desinteresado en apariencia, y notó de inmediato relajarse al muchacho junto a él.

-Bueno, sólo un poco. Sería mejor si pudiera correr más rápido en una emergencia, no como un simple malvavisco gigante...- explicó y, aunque Tadashi claramente vio la mejora que supondría en el área de la medicina la mayor velocidad de parte del robot, podía notar que Hiro estaba tan emocionado como para no referirse a ella... y no sabía si estaba dando por supuesto lo de la emergencia, o simplemente no se estaba refiriendo al ámbito médico en ningún sentido-. Wasabi lo ha notado también, la velocidad de Bay lo hace una carga en algunas situaciones, así que pensé en cambiar algunos detalles de los actuadores eléctricos para que la conversión en energía hidráulica fuera más rápida y...

-¿Entonces es eso?- preguntó Tadashi, cortándolo a media frase. El tema le parecería interesante en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora sólo podía concentrarse en el inmenso detalle que parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo más en penumbras que antes ¿A qué situaciones se refería Hiro? Y, más importante- ¿Te escapas con Wasabi y los demás para plantear mejoras a Baymax?

Esta vez no se molestó en alejar la mirada del menor. Éste abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido y aparentemente asustado ante la información que se le había escapado.

Se quedó boqueando por un momento, lo suficientemente nervioso como para quedarse sin palabras, algo de por sí extraño en su hermano, que nunca se quedaba sin respuestas, ni siquiera estando acorralado.

En definitiva, lo que fuera que estuviera escondiendo, era tan importante como para no tener una forma correcta de excusarse, y tan peligroso como para que no pudiera evitar ponerse nervioso con una simple pregunta.

Sólo por tener una idea, trató de recordar la forma en que Hiro actuaba cuando le ocultaba las peleas de robots... nunca le tembló la voz siquiera ante sus preguntas.

Si Hiro estaba siendo imprudente de nuevo, era motivo suficiente para justificar el que se estuviera planteando tomarlo por el pescuezo y ser tan rudo como fuera necesario para sacarle información... pero el hecho de que, además, estuviera arrastrando a sus amigos en lo que fuera que estuviera metido... Bien, Tadashi podía ser un pacifista, pero no cuando se trataba de proteger a sus seres queridos, aún si era de ellos mismos, y estaba más que dispuesto a olvidar ciertos parámetros que se había planteado sobre no alejar a Hiro.

Frunciendo el ceño de una manera que, aunque no lo supiera, recordaba bastante a su severo abuelo, Tadashi clavo su mirada acusadora en el rostro asustado de su hermano menor, y ni siquiera la visión del tembloroso labio inferior del chico sirvió para suavizar su expresión.

-¿Y bien, Hiro?- repitió.

Sabía que estaba dando por supuesto algo basándose en las reacciones de un grupo de personas, y que era más que probable el que solamente estuviera acusando a Hiro de una esquizofrénica idea de su parte. Pero el hecho de que el chico no tratara de defenderse, y más importante, no se estuviera burlando de él por sus suposiciones, sólo sumaba puntos a su teoría de que Hiro estaba metido en algo serio.

El chico no respondió, en lugar de ello sólo se le quedó mirando con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y la piel de sus sienes brillantes por el sudor. Podía ver sus dedos temblar sobre el actuador y la llave, y la mirada que le echó a la puerta fue más que suficiente para descubrir sus intenciones de huir si fuera necesario.

 _Oh, claro que no._

Pero, justo en el momento en que se había puesto de pie para bloquearle el camino a la puerta, ésta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver la agitada expresión de un jadeante Wasabi que tenía toda la pinta de haber corrido hasta allí

-¡Hiro!-vociferó, más, cuando sus ojos recayeron en él, se quedó en blanco y, literalmente, por un segundo le pareció ver que se quedaba más pálido de lo normal.

Un silencio sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por los sonidos que provenían del laboratorio general, se alzó en la habitación por un minuto entero, antes de que el moreno pareciera reaccionar y, algo balbuceante, comenzara a hablar:

-Otero está convocando a los especialistas en plasma para la presentación del último curso, vamos.

Tadashi alzó una ceja, extrañado... Para empezar ¿Desde cuando daban cursos sobre plasma, en vez de sobre toda la sección de robótica y luego seccionarlos? Y, siguiendo... ¿Quién rayos era Otero?

No le pasó por alto el gesto de alivio puro que invadió la expresión del chico, antes de que una desconocida severidad se adueñara de su tez. Para su más puro asombro, Hiro parecía haber adquirido muchos años más es ese simple gesto.

Dio un corto asentimiento, antes de saltar del alto banquillo que usaba para llegar a la mesa de trabajos -cosa por la que no había podido evitar reírse en algún momento, ganándose un golpe de parte de su hermano- y trotar en dirección a la puerta, e irse con el mayor, tan severo como él.

Sin embargo, se tensó, esperanzado, cuando le vio volverse y dedicarle una corta mirada en la puerta. La duda y algo muy similar al temor y la culpa batallaban en sus ojos avellana, fijos en los suyos. Era claro que estaba dividido en dos opciones, y claramente tenía que ver con revelar lo que fuera que aquella escapada significaba.

Luego de un escaso segundo, la severidad volvió a su tez, y con una corta negativa, tomó el pomo de la puerta.

-No nos desocuparan hasta que termine el día, así que no me esperes- concluyó, antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

Tadashi sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies en sólo cuestión de unos momentos con esa sola frase.

Permaneció en silencio, allí, de pie en medio del laboratorio, viendo la puerta por donde se había ido su hermano como si ésta le hubiera dado una patada. El sonido de las conversaciones en el campus y el murmullo que le venía del laboratorio general le llegaban amortiguados, aunque igual no los oía... estaba muy ocupado debatiéndose entre quedarse allí a confeccionar todo un diccionario de insultos en honor a su hermano, o dejar que la decepción que sentía en ese momento lo inundara por completo.

De nuevo luchó por no caer en el mismo error de Cass y culparse por haber empujado a su hermano a lo que fuera en lo que se encontrara... negó con la cabeza.

Aguardó un par de minutos más, antes de caminar con tanta calma como fuera posible hasta la puerta y salir al laboratorio general.

Allí, el resto de los estudiantes con orientaciones en robótica estaban, como siempre, jugueteando con inventos asombrosos y causando uno que otro pequeño accidente a su alrededor. Esquivó con algo de dificultad un grupo de gatos con propulsores en sus patas, que habían aumentado de uno a cinco desde la última vez que había estado allí, antes de acercarse al área de trabajo de Gogo. Buscó a la joven coreana en su típica zona de prueba, pero se sorprendió al verla no sólo vacía, sino que con su bicicleta desolada en un rincón, en vez de en su soporte de siempre. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, antes de tomarla y llevarla a su lugar, pues sabía que Gogo la apreciaba demasiado como para dejarla tirada a no ser que se tratara de una emergencia.

Sabiendo ese detalle, su ceño se acentuó más aún, mientras se removía incomodo por un mal presentimiento.

¿Habría sucedido algo?

Echó una mirada a su alrededor, y su atención recayó en uno de sus compañeros, que iba haciendo equilibrio por el laboratorio con unas cajas llenas de herramientas que tenían toda la pinta de pesar como el demonio. Las cajas le tapaban el rostro, así que avanzaba tanteando el suelo con sus pies y recurriendo a su memoria para trasladarse. Se aproximó al chico pelirrojo y le arrebató un par de cajas, comprobando que no eran nada ligeras o él aún estaba muy débil.

El muchacho, que era uno de los que se especializaban en movilidad y vehículos sustentables junto a Gogo, le sonrió como si le hubiera salvado la vida, mientras Tadashi sólo lo seguía por el lugar, llegando de una vez a la mesa de metal donde colocaron las cajas.

-Gracias, Tadashi- agradeció el chico, mientras se limpiaba la brillante frente y se pasaba los dedos por el crespo cabello-. Sin Gogo aquí, se complica mucho trabajar uno solo.

El comentario llamó la atención del Hamada, que de inmediato aprovechó a preguntar por el paradero de la joven.

-No lo sé, Wasabi llegó de la nada junto a Honey Lemon, Fred, y Hiro, diciendo algo sobre que estaban llegando tarde a no sé qué y se fueron todos juntos- comentó despreocupadamente, mientras iba sacando todas las herramientas de las cajas-. Viejo, parecía como si el mundo se estuviera acabando, aunque no sería la primera vez.

Tadashi alzó una ceja, apoyando un codo en una de las cajas.

-¿No sería la primera vez?

El chico le sonrió como si estuviera disculpándose, cosa que extrañó al asiático.

-Bueno, la verdad es que, desde que te fuiste, ellos suelen desaparecerse bastante- comentó, rascándose la nuca. Parecía incómodo, y Tadashi no sabía si era por tener que mencionar su desaparición, o por estar delatando a un compañero frente a su hermano mayor-. Lo hacen de repente. Wasabi o Hiro llegan y se llevan a los demás, o desaparecen entre clases, y no aparecen hasta dentro de un buen rato, si lo hacen.

Tadashi alzó las cejas, sorprendido, aunque trató de no demostrar que estaba preocupado, jugueteando con una llave. Pero, la verdad, aquello le parecía cada vez más raro.

-¿Y nunca se han preguntado a dónde van?- curioseó, dando un par de vueltas a la llave en su mano.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, sin dejar su trabajo de lado, aunque con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Por supuesto que tenemos curiosidad, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer?, ¿Espiarlos? Aquí apenas tenemos tiempo de terminar un trabajo que hay cinco más esperándonos a la vuelta de la esquina- rio, mientras bajaba dos cajas ya vacías-. Con suerte recuerdo mi apellido al final del semestre como para pensar en la vida de los demás.

Tadashi asintió, recordaba bien lo que eran las presiones de la universidad, más con profesores tan exigentes como los suyos, y de repente recordó el trabajo de ingeniería que le estaba esperando en su propia sección del laboratorio, mientras él se las daba de detective.

-Bien, creo que te dejaré seguir- dijo, pero, antes de haberse alejado dos metros, el recuerdo de las palabras de Wasabi lo paralizaron, y se volteó a hacer una última pregunta al chico-. Y, hablando de trabajos ¿Qué tal es ese Otero con los suyos?

El pelirrojo se volteó hacia él con el ceño fruncido y la confusión brillando en sus ojos verdes como si le acabara de hablar en chino, y el mayor sintió, antes de que contestara, como su alma caía hasta el piso.

-¿Quién?

* * *

Tadashi suspiró pesadamente mientras cambiaba la bolsa llena de verduras a su mano izquierda y, con la otra, sacaba su celular de su bolsillo y consultaba la hora. Aún era temprano, así que no había porque apurarse, pero unos minutos más podían hacer fácilmente la diferencia cuando se trataba de tía Cass. Ella, con lo alocada que era, consideraba la puntualidad como un estilo de vida incluso en su casa y a la hora de la cena, así que no quería correr el riesgo de despertar su lado más severo, regalo de la herencia japonesa de sus abuelos, por retrasarse demasiado.

Decidió tomar un atajo entre los callejones que unían los edificios. En cualquier otro lugar de San Fransokyo, especialmente en la zona céntrica, no se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el usar semejante atajo, pero en la parte de los vecindarios, menos en el suyo, que era tan seguro, no había que preocuparse de atravesar lugares oscuros y solitarios, o temer porque alguien te asaltara.

Entonces, sin dudarlo, dobló a la izquierda por el callejón que siempre utilizaba cuando se le hacía tarde en el Ito Ishioka -o, bueno, tenía un ataque de buen samaritano que le tardaba mucho tiempo- y que le llevaría a la calle por donde pasaba el cable car cercano a su casa, de allí sólo necesitaría atravesar tres o cuatro callejones más y estaría a una bella cuadra de su casa, en lugar de bordear toda las cuadras.

El callejón era estrecho y oscuro, pero el peligro más grande que allí había eran los gatos callejeros que pudieran seguirte a casa o, en su defecto, un bote de basura en el que, siempre imaginaba, encontraría a toda una familia de ratas viviendo plácidamente, a juzgar por el agujero roído que había en uno de sus lados inferiores. Fuera de ello, lo atravesó sin mayores problemas, como siempre. Allí todo era tranquilidad.

Tranquilidad que fue rota en cuanto los primeros gritos le llegaron desde la distancia, amortiguados por las paredes de los edificios, pero no lo suficiente para saber que nada bueno estaba pasando, dada la desesperación de las personas que estaban gritando

Extrañado, pero sin pararse a dudar un segundo, llevado por el instinto altruista que siempre le había gobernado, echó a correr en dirección a la calle, al tiempo que distinguía la manera en que muchas de las personas corrían en direcciones diferentes, algunas subiendo la empinada cuesta, otras bajando a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegó a la calle, estaba jadeando, recostado en la pared y oculto entre las sombras del callejón. Su cuerpo no tenía el guante normal aún, y cualquier mínimo esfuerzo físico hacia que se fatigara.

Escudriñó la zona en busca del problema, tratando de ignorar los gritos de la gente, pero no le hizo falta más que el horrible sonido del metal chirriando, y alzar la mirada hacia el comienzo de la calle, donde aquel bólido rodeado de chispas por la fricción de las ruegas trabadas y las vías caía en picada directamente hacía el muelle, allí donde acababa la calle.

Normalmente, el conductor descendería la marcha del cable car en aquella calle, lo suficiente para poder doblar con seguridad en la curva que les desviaba de la zona costera y les volvía a internar en la ciudad. Pero no hacía falta ser el genio que era para notar que el conductor había perdido por completo e control de su vehículo y que, a menos que un milagro pasara o el vehículo descarrilara, nada salvaría a las personas que estaban allí dentro de impactar contra las casas de los pescadores, ni a los pescadores tampoco.

Tadashi tragó saliva, tratando de pensar rápidamente alguna cosa, algún detalle por mísero que fuera, que pudiera hacer él por detener aquella tragedia. Pero, en verdad ¿Qué podía hacer él solo? Lanzarse frente a la caja de metal sólo lo volvería un picadillo humano más de los que habría aquel día si no lograban frenarla, y ya había tenido suficiente suerte una primera vez como para a andar tentando allí arriba, de seguro tenía ya una cuenta muy grande con alguno de sus padres o con algún santo como para agregar más números a la lista.

La desesperación aumentaba cada vez más a medida que el vehículo se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia su dirección, y los gritos de las personas a su alrededor, tan asustadas como quienes estaban atrapadas en el cable car, no le dejaban pensar una solución factible... Aunque, en el fondo, lo sabía. Era sólo un chico, él no podía hacer nada por salvar las vidas de aquellas personas, y que él no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Pero aún nada había pasado, y ya comenzaba a sentir dolor por todas aquellas familias heridas que encontrarían aquella noche un lugar vacío en sus hogares. Y dios sabía que Tadashi simplemente no podía soportar pensar en que él pudo hacer algo y no lo hizo.

Entonces, decidido a actuar, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo, frunció el ceño y, sin titubear, dio un paso al frente para salir de la oscuridad del callejón.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a nada cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio la veloz estela amarilla que atravesó la calle frente a él y, en cuestión de un segundo, ya se hubo perdido dentro del cable car.

Su expresión se relajó en una de desconcierto ante lo que acababa de ver, preguntándose si había alucinado. Aunque no logró acabar su pregunta cuando, literalmente, un lagarto azul gigante y algo que parecía un poco una tortuga ninja, cayeron sobre el techo del vehículo, junto a una figura más delicada y completamente vestida de rosa.

Pero quien se llevó el premió a la mejor entrada, sin duda, fue la gigantesca mole rojiza que sobrevoló con alguna especie de propulsores el espacio sobre el cable car, luego de dejar caer a los anteriores, y pasó junto a él, siguiendo la dirección que la estela amarilla había hecho antes, para detenerse justo frente al vehículo en movimiento.

Tadashi ahogó un grito cuando lo vio. No, no la forma en que el gigante quedaba convertido en pure frente al cable car. Sino al chico.

El chico en la espalda de la mole, el muchacho aferrado a él, cubierto por un traje negro que resaltaba en aquel mar de rojo... aquella figura que se le hizo tan familiar, que estuvo a punto de darle un paro cardíaco cuando vio como ninguno de los dos se movía mientras la caja de metal se acercaba a menos de dos metros de ellos... y como ninguno lo hizo.

El sonido del impacto fue tan fuerte que parecía que hubiera ocurrido frente a él, y no a más de veinte metros de distancia. El cable car arrastró con él a los dos individuos, en lugar de hacerlos pure como él esperaba, y éstos soportaron estoicamente el envite. De hecho, su boca se abrió deliberadamente al ver que la resistencia del cuerpo mayor era suficiente para ralentizar lo suficiente la velocidad como para que el resto del grupo comenzara a actuar.

En cuanto pudieron mantenerse de pie sobre la caja sin necesidad de aferrarse a sus lados, ambos hombres -suponía- se pusieron firmes, mientras la chica parecía teclear algunas cosas en su... ¿Bolso?

La tortuga ninja gritó algo que no logró distinguir, con una voz que le sonó extrañamente familiar, antes de que la persona dentro de la caja hiciera aparición de nuevo, y pudo observar como, ayudada por el sujeto tortuga, subía a dos niños al techo. Los chiquillos fueron tomados en brazos por el lagarto azul que, mientras los otros dos subían a quien probablemente fuera la madre de los chicos al techo, se asomó al borde de éste, comentando algo que pareció asustar a los niños, que se aferraron con fuerza a él. No estaría pensando en saltar, ¿Verdad?

No había terminado de pensar, petrificado en su sitio, cuando el extraño sujeto ya había tomado impulso y, sin exageración de su parte, se elevó al menos cuatro metros en el aire, para caer como si nada en la acera, dejando a ambos niños sobre ella... Fue buena suerte que no hubiera pasado nada, porque no había tenido tiempo a cubrirse los ojos.

Mientras el lagarto volvía a subir al techo para seguir bajando civiles, que allí lo esperaban de a uno, la chica de rosa parecía estar gritando algo al gigante y al muchacho con clara preocupación. Trató de escuchar lo que decían, pero los gritos de las demás personas a su alrededor y el estruendo que causaba el cable car se lo impidieron.

Sin embargo, sólo necesitó ver lo que la chica hacia para quedarse con la boca abierta y entender un poco lo que ocurría.

Tomó algo brillante y llamativo que acababa de salir de su bolso, y lo lanzó a la vía del cable car, sólo para ver, preocupada, como la velocidad del vehículo destrozaba aquello que, aventuraba a pensar, debería fungir como pegamento para detenerlo.

El chico asintió en dirección a la muchacha, antes de dirigirse al otro que, ahora más cerca, era, a todas luces un robot.

No tuvo tiempo a sorprenderse por aquel hecho, ya que lo hizo de la potencia con que activó sus propulsores, prácticamente levantándolo y dejando grandes círculos de asfalto chamuscado bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, no disminuyó la velocidad lo suficiente para que las bolas de, creía, plasma o algún otro elemento químico de la chica se adhiriera o secaran a las ruedas del vehículo. Ella volvió a girarse hacia ellos, hablándoles, y la forma en que el chico negó con la cabeza le aseguró que el robot no poseía más potencia o que aquel vehículo en movimiento sobrepasaba el peso que éste podía soportar.

Ahora la chica alzó la mirada, preocupada, hacia la calle. Estuvo bastante seguro de que sus ojos enfocaron en lugar en el que él estaba, pero lo pasaron de largo, como si buscara cerciorarse de algo. Cuando la sonrisa satisfecha se hizo presente en la única parte de la muchacha que Tadashi podía ver por causa del visor, sus labios, éste se aventuró a seguir la dirección de su mirada hacia el final de la calle. Estuvo a punto de quedarse boquiabierto cuando notó que, todas aquellas personas que estaban antes paradas en medio de la calle, curioseando, ahora estaban ordenadamente colocadas a los lados de esta, incluso varios metros más allá del final de la vía del cable car. ¿Desde cuándo los habitantes de San Fransokyo eran tan serviciales? Ni siquiera se comportaban así ante una orden policial.

No pudo seguir asombrándose de la extrañeza de la de por sí incomprensible situación, pues tuvo que esforzarse en no sufrir nuevamente un infarto al ver y sentir como aquella masa brillante y gelatinosa de color azul eléctrico se extendía sobre el asfalto y parte de la acera frente a él, sólo para endurecerse y quedar maciza en cuestión de unos diez segundos.

Se veía tan firme, tan dura, que no entendió el porque la chica seguía lanzando sus esferas hasta que, sorprendido, vio como la máquina atravesaba como nada la primera pared de contención improvisada. Entonces notó que no buscaba frenarlo de golpe, sino que, con ayuda del robot, poco a poco el impacto comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que aún había civiles a bordo del cable car, y no creyó que fuera bueno tomar su idea, al menos que quisieran dejarlos como una tortilla al frente del vagón.

Se detuvo completamente al cabo de unos diez metros, unos pocos antes de que la vía se acabara, con un chirrido tan suave en comparación al anterior que más bien parecía un suspiro.

Tadashi vio como la chica, al ver finalizada la labor, se dejó caer, con una clara expresión de alivio, sólo para voltearse hacia sus compañeros que ayudaban a bajar, con delicadeza y sólo necesitando las escaleras del vehículo, a la última tripulante. Una mujer joven con un notorio vientre de embarazada.

No pudo evitar reír un poco al ver como la llorosa mujer, una vez en tierra, se lanzaba a abrazar a quien más cerca tuvo... el hombre lagarto. La imagen era bizarra por sí sola, pero, si uno era consciente de lo que acababan de evitar esos pintorescos personajes, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido, e incluso admirado, por el grupo.

El dúo más extraño hizo aparición en cuanto la muchacha de traje rosa lanzó las esferas suficientes para asegurarse de que el vagón no se movería.

De repente, el paso enérgico y ligeramente saltado del muchacho de traje negro se le hizo familiar, y tuvo que contener la respiración de pura impresión.

 _¿Hiro?._ Se preguntó en su fuero interno, asombrado por el parecido entre los movimientos de ese muchacho y su propio hermano.

Negó con la cabeza, desprendiéndose de la idea o, al menos intentándolo. Si Hiro realmente hiciera cosas tan aterradoras y peligrosas como pararse frente a un vagón en movimiento a espaldas de un robot gigante, él simplemente ya estaría en el suelo, sufriendo convulsiones y llamando al centro psiquiátrico más cercando donde pudieran encerrar a su hermano chiflado.

El chico, que, apostaba, era el más joven de todos, se acercó primero a la mujer, antes de indicarle al robot algo que no alcanzó a distinguir.

Luego de un movimiento de cabeza que se le hizo curiosamente familiar, el robot comenzó a hablar en un tono grave que le recordó a las viejas películas de RoboCop que veía con su hermano. La mujer pareció sorprendida de lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo aquel gigante, mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre, con claro gesto de preocupación.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar lo que decía y, cuando una fresca brisa proveniente desde la costa ascendió por la calle, trayendo con ella un fragmento final de la charla, sintió que la buena suerte por fin le sonreía.

-...Recomiendo descanso absoluto hasta haber superado la etapa post trauma para evitar desprendimientos de placenta o algún efecto secundario, además de una pronta visita al médico que lleve adelante el embarazo. Sin embargo, la bebé no está en peligro por el momento, y todo parece indicar que será una niña sana...

-¿Niña?- repitió la mujer, claramente asombrada, y el muchacho junto al robot se llevó una mano al rostro al comprender.

-Bien hecho, robot chismoso, acabas de arruinar la sorpresa- le regañó, con una voz distorsionada, claramente afectada por algún artefacto de aquel extraño casco, aunque se quedó en una pieza cuando, de la nada, la mujer abrazó al robot con fuerza, riendo y agradeciéndole por la buena noticia.

Él, en cambio, se quedó en una pieza por otro detalle en particular.

Hasta donde él sabía, no había otro robot capaz de realizar un diagnostico tan preciso, sino el que supuestamente estaba en su casa justo en ese instante.

* * *

Atravesó la puerta a toda velocidad, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el que sus pulmones estuvieran a punto de colapsar o que sus piernas le ardieran como si hubiera atravesado toda la ciudad corriendo como un loco, en lugar de sólo tres míseras cuadras.

Subió las escaleras de la nueva entrada a toda velocidad, dispuesto a llegar a su habitación o a comerse el mundo en el proceso. No se detuvo ni medio segundo en la cocina, en lugar de eso, con bolsa de verduras en mano y todo, subió de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera que le llevaría a su habitación.

Tenía la boca entreabierta y luchaba por empujar tanto oxígeno como fuera posible dentro de sus ardidos pulmones. Le dolía el costado como los mil demonios, pero aun así hizo su último esfuerzo y, sorteó de un salto la pequeña escalera que le separaba de su objetivo y atravesó el umbral de la habitación en penumbras.

Tanteó con los dedos la pared, sintiendo el pulso desembocado en las yemas de sus dedos mientras buscaba el interruptor de la luz. Cuando logró dar con él y encendió la luz de la habitación, se le cayó el alma a los pies por enésima vez en el día.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, saltaba a la vista, pero de igual manera se aventuró al interior de su sección. La encontró en el mismo estado en que la dejó por la mañana, con la cama tendida y el libro que estaba leyendo sobre ésta. Dio un par de pasos hacia los pies de la cama de Hiro, pero la base de carga de Bay estaba vacía. Recorrió el baño, sólo por si acaso, pero al ver que éste también estaba vacío, suspiró con pesadez, más calmada su respiración, antes de volver a bajar.

-¿Tadashi?- la voz de Cass le hizo alzar la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos rojizos y preocupados de la mujer- ¿Fuiste tú quién subió hecho un bólido?

El mayor de los dos hermanos se ruborizó, cayendo en cuenta de que debía de verse como un completo lunático al moverse así por la casa, sin detenerse a saludar a nadie. Tal vez no se salvaría de la conocida severidad de su tía.

-Eh... si- asintió, acercándose a la mesada junto a la mujer y dejando la bolsa sobre ella-. Lamento no haber...

No pudo terminar su disculpa, ya que, sin previo aviso, la mujer se lanzó a su cuello y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza, que se le dificultó respirar bajo la lluvia de besos que soltó su tía sobre sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, mi niño! ¡Tendrías que haberte visto!- cuando se alejó, Tadashi abrió los ojos de par en par al ver los suyos llorosos- ¿Tienes idea de cuanto se supone que tendría que pasar para que puedas correr como lo hiciste? ¡Te adelantaste dos semanas enteras, cariño!

Tadashi se tomó entonces un momento para decodificar lo que su tía le estaba diciendo, antes de abrir la boca y mirarla, con una carcajada silenciosa y los ojos brillantes de emoción ¡Era verdad! ¡Había corrido! ¡Una verdadera carrera, y su cuerpo lo había soportado! No le faltaba el aliento a pesar de haberse agitado un poco y, aunque aún tenía acelerado el pulso, no estaba mareado ni nada. Tal vez todo fuera sólo un efecto secundario por el golpe de adrenalina que acababa de sufrir, pero, maldición, había corrido como creyó que nunca lo haría.

-Oye, ¿Y por qué tanto apuro?- preguntó de repente la mujer, mirándolo curiosa, mientras se volteaba a tomar la bolsa de vegetales.

Tadashi se quedó en blanco, pero reaccionó de inmediato, buscando en su mente una excusa lo suficientemente creíble que justificara semejante numerito... tristemente, lo único que lo hacía era...

-Tenía que llegar al baño- comentó, rojo como un tomate, mientras bajaba la mirada por la pena que le producía su estúpida excusa.

Cuando la carcajada divertida de la mujer resonó en todo el lugar, Tadashi se maldijo por no tener más imaginación.

-Dios mío- rio la mujer, llevándose una mano al rostro para detener las lágrimas que las risas le habían sacado-. Esperaba algo más heroico, pero todo sirve, Tadashi.

-Ja, ja, ja- gruñó el menor, abochornado- ¿Podemos olvidarlo?

-Claro, cariño- aseguró, piadosa, la mujer, y Tadashi suspiró, aliviado- ¿Necesitas que ponga otro rollo de papel o tienen aún?

 _-¡Tía!_

La mujer se echó a reír de nuevo.

-Lo siento, lo siento- rio, tratando de calmarse- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

La pregunta le trajo a la mente el que, sin duda, iba a ser uno de los días más raros en toda su vida y, a la vez, una pregunta que se le hacía aún más urgente de responder.

-Muy normal, aunque me retrasé algo ayudando a una viejecita a arreglar una estantería en su negocio, así que, me alegra informarte, esta cena es completamente gratuita- comentó el chico, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el dinero que la mujer le había dado para comprar los vegetales, y se lo tendía de vuelta.

Cass lo miró asombrada, mientras comenzaba a lavar las zanahorias, el brócoli y los pimientos junto a los ingredientes que ya tenía preparados.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, sorprendida. Él asintió, y ella le sonrió con ternura y con la mirada llena de orgullo-. Oh, quédatelo mi caballero, no hay dinero que te pague, Tadashi.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sonreír con ciento agrado por el halago.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó, elevando el dinero en su mano para que supiera que se refería a él. Ella asintió sin dudar, y Tadashi volvió a echarlo a su bolsillo antes de acercarse a la mujer y abrazarla cariñosamente por la espalda, dejándole un beso en la coronilla y se sorprendió ligeramente de que, en realidad, estuviera más alto que desde las últimas veces que recordaba compararse antes del incendio. Apartó la idea cuando la mujer refregó su cabellera con dulzura en su barbilla, de una forma muy similar a como lo hacía Hiro cuando eran pequeños. El recuerdo de su hermano le trajo de vuelta a sus anteriores preguntas-. Oye, tía Cass, ¿Has visto a Hiro... y Bay?

La mujer le miró extrañada por la repentina pregunta, antes de señalar con la cabeza en dirección a la sala de estar.

-Hace unos minutos bajaron de su cuarto y se pusieron a ver televisión- comentó-. Hiro llegó un poco más tarde de lo usual, pero Bay estuvo cargando todo el día en la habitación- aseguró.

¿Hace unos minutos? Tadashi dudó un poco mientras se alejaba de la mujer rumbo al lugar donde estaría su hermano. Si habían bajado hace unos minutos, no había posibilidad de que su loca teoría fuera realidad, ¿No? Es decir, si sus cálculos eran medianamente correctos, el robot habría tardado, bueno, suponiendo que se dirigieron a su casa directamente, unos minutos menos que lo que a él le tomó correr hasta allí, pero no había forma de que ambos se quitaran aquellos trajes tan rápidamente y bajaran hasta allí. Era imposible, aún para un genio y un robot de última generación y, además, había revisado toda la habitación antes de bajar, tendría que haber visto algún traje ¿No?

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, las luces del árbol de Navidad que descansaba en una esquina del lugar bañaban a un Hiro que estaba recostado sobre el amigable robot, con la cabeza en su costado y las piernas colgando por encima del apoya brazos, en una posición que era la imagen misma de la despreocupación mientras veía... ¿Un infomercial de productos para el cabello?

Estuvo tentado a reírse, y lo hubiera hecho de no haber reconocido lo que sucedía allí. Claro que conocía el viejo truco de cambiar de canal un segundo antes de que otra persona llegara a la habitación donde estuvieras, haciéndote el despreocupado mientras agradecías internamente porque no te hubieran descubierto viendo algo indebido.

Se preguntó qué estaría viendo el muchacho, para luego preguntarse si no estaría siendo demasiado metido en la intimidad de su hermano.

-¿Por fin vas a hacer algo por ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza?- se mofó, aparentando, mientras se acercaba al respaldo del sillón y descansaba sus codos en él. El chico hizo una mueca, antes de sonreír con cierta sorna y mirarle de reojo, malicioso.

-¿Las urgencias intestinales te ponen gracioso?- preguntó, y Tadashi sintió que su orgullo disminuía diez puntos de los cinco que había recuperado.

-Oh, cállate, cabeza de chorlito- gruñó, mientras daba un golpe no tan suave en el vientre de su risueño hermano. Éste se enderezó en el sillón, tosiendo un poco entre risas, y llamando la atención del robot.

-En una escala del uno al diez...

-Sólo cállate, ¿Sí, amigote?

Tadashi se sentó junto al chico, mientras veía como subía un canal, sintonizando una película que, ya de entrada, tenía una gran explosión. Muy bien, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera mirando, estaba al menos dos canales más abajo.

-¿Qué tal el curso con Otero?- preguntó, en apariencia despreocupado, mientras veía a un sujeto calvo pelear con algunos locos pseudoninjas. Hiro parecía haber abandonado u olvidado la tensión con la que se despidieron a la tarde, y, aunque no quería que regresara, necesitaba buscar sacarse unas dudas de la cabeza.

-¿Quién?- frunció el ceño, aunque igual no apartó la mirada del televisor. Hiro se dio cuenta tarde, y claramente se puso nervioso, pero se corrigió como pudo-¡Oh, el profesor! Bueno, es bastante bueno, pero a veces pierde de vista la hora de clase y trata de hacerse más amigo que docente... lo que es genial, pero no todo el tiempo.

 _Que buena descripción, para alguien que no existe._ Pensó el mayor, aunque no dijo nada, en su lugar, sólo subió sus pies a la mesa del té.

-¿Y por qué quiso reunir a los especialistas en hidráulica, en lugar de a todo el grupo de robótica?- se interesó, y le pareció divertido, y preocupante, la forma en que se devanaba los cesos en busca de una buena respuesta.

-Creo que quiere integrarnos entre nosotros antes de presentarnos como un sólo grupo, a los de robótica y química, quiero decir- sentencia, y no está tan mal, porque conoce otros profesores que suelen usar esa modalidad a la hora de educar...

Lo que estaba mal, era que Wasabi había convocado a aquellos alumnos con especialidad en plasmas, como él, no en hidráulica, como Hiro. Hubiera resultado más creíble si hubiera dicho algo sobre circuitos, que era la especialidad de ambos.

Cuando estaba por agregar otra pregunta, un ligero pitido de parte de su amigo alertó a ambos antes de que el ícono de _Low battery_ apareciera en el pecho del robot.

Tadashi alzó una ceja, y no pudo reprimirse mientras veía como el chico ayudaba al desanimado malvavisco a dirigirse a la habitación.

-Creí que estuvo cargando todo el día- comentó, y la forma en que su hermano se tensó, como si lo hubiera atravesado una descarga eléctrica, antes de girarse a él con una sonrisa nerviosa no hizo nada por disminuir sus dudas.

-Bueno, ya sabes, a veces no se para bien en la base.

 _-_ Oh, claro- respondió con brevedad, antes de sonreírle. El chico se relajó notablemente, antes de seguir su camino.

En cuanto hubo desaparecido, tomó el control remoto y se apresuró a volver dos números en el televisor, hallándose con un programa de noticias local, donde una mujer castaña y elegante relataba los sucesos del día con una gran sonrisa cubierta por labial rojo.

 _-Y es que hoy fue un día ocupado para nuestros héroes, porque luego de salvar el navío, los Grandes Seis tuvieron que protagonizar otro rescate, tan sólo dos horas después, siendo esta vez un cable car fuera de control el problema..._

Tadashi se quedó de una pieza, sorprendido, al ver en televisión los mismos hechos que, hace menos de una hora, había presenciado él mismo en directo, claramente sacados desde los celulares de las personas que grababan a su alrededor.

El gigantesco robot rojo, la chica de rosa, el lagarto azul, la tortuga y la otra persona cuyo genero y naturaleza aún desconocía.

Tadashi no había visto televisión, ni leído un periódico desde que hubo salido del coma, aunque sabía que, en su situación, hubiera sido lo mejor tratar de informarse lo mejor posible sobre los cambios que pudieron haber ocurrido en tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, sabía de la existencia de los _Grandes Seis_ gracias a Cass y a los comentarios que los chicos habían realizado sobre ellos su primer día en el hospital, más, para alguien tan racional como él, el detalle había pasado como algo efímero, sin importancia, irreal.

Vaya que se había equivocado, porque esos seis se le hacían muy reales justo ahora.

Entonces, mientras veía desde un ángulo extraño los mismos sucesos que había presenciado durante el día, Tadashi recayó en un detalle que la mujer había dicho.

 _Tan sólo dos horas después._

Había visto la hora antes de cruzar el callejón, podía sacar cálculos con facilidad y la escena del cable car había ocurrido _tan sólo dos horas después_ de que Wasabi y Hiro se fueran misteriosamente, junto al resto de sus amigos, como si el mundo se estuviera acabando... y estaba pasando, al menos para las personas que estaban atrapadas en el barco que mencionaba la periodista.

Tadashi abrió los ojos de par en par, antes de echarse hacia atrás en el sillón, sintiéndose mareado e incapaz de enfocar la vista en la televisión, como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe en la nuca.

Tenía que ser una coincidencia ¿No? No había otra forma de explicarlo. El hecho de que la desaparición de sus amigos coincidiera con la primera aparición de los Grandes Seis no quería decir que ellos fueran por el mundo en trajes de alta tecnología salvando vidas y arriesgando las suyas propias, ni tampoco sus mentiras y constantes desapariciones, de las que nunca hablaban, lo implicaban...

Y, desde luego, el hecho de que una de las primeras verdades que Hiro le hubiera dicho en mucho tiempo, fuera que estaba modificando los actuadores de Baymax para realizar movimientos más veloces, no quería decir que el robot que había visto con sus propios ojos escanear a una mujer embarazada luego de detener un cable car loco, fuera el mismo robot médico enfermero personal que él había creado... ¿Cierto?

Tragó saliva, mientras trataba de pensar con claridad, de buscar un pequeño resquicio de racionalidad que le permitiera ver que sus teorías estaban mal, que lo que fuera que Hiro y los demás estuvieran haciendo a sus espaldas no tenía nada que ver con salvar el mundo en extravagantes mallas de monstruos o tortugas ninjas... o lo que fuera que estuviera vistiendo Wasabi...

Se llevó las manos al rostro, horrorizado ¿De verdad acababa de afirmar, sin dar lugar a dudas, que ese sujeto con traje verde era su amigo de la Universidad?

Diablos, de verdad necesitaba calmarse.

-¿Tadashi?

La suave voz de Hiro le sacó de sus cavilaciones, y se giró hacia él tal vez con un movimiento tan brusco, que se mareó por un segundo.

Su hermanito llevaba su mirada desde él, curioso, hasta la televisión donde, gracias al cielo, habían ido a comerciales. Bueno, al menos tenía una oportunidad de cambiar de canal antes de que descubriera de que estaba viendo las noticias.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el ya no tan pequeño cuerpo de su hermano, recostado en el umbral de la sala de estar, que no era más que una pequeña mampara de estilo oriental que habían desplegado. Allí, en esa pose desgarbada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su camiseta de mangas cortas roja favorita, descalzo y con su cabellera indomable de siempre, casi parecía un chico común y corriente, si tan sólo no estuviera al tanto de su descomunal inteligencia.

¿Realmente ese pícaro chico cabría en el papel de un súper héroe como el que había visto hoy a la tarde? ¿Alguno de sus amigos lo haría? Estaba al tanto de que ni sus amigos, ni su hermano, ni él mismo eran chicos precisamente normales, pero, ¿Realmente llegarían a tal punto?

Respiró hondo, alejando esas dudas de su cabeza, antes de sonreírle tan despreocupadamente como le fuera posible ante su lucha interna.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiro?- preguntó, calmado, mientras con disimulo volvía a poner el televisor en el canal de películas.

No le pasó por alto la mirada prolongada que el chico le dedicó al aparato, antes de volver a verlo, algo más tenso.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó, con una mirada preocupada, antes de acercarse a él por el respaldo del sofá- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás mareado?

Tadashi sonrió de lado, enternecido y sintiéndose halagado por la preocupación del chico. Luego de tantas semanas de indiferencia pura por su parte, ver, por fin, preocupación y curiosidad por su persona en aquellos ojos tan similares a los suyos, era comparable a beber agua de un manantial luego de caminar por semanas en el desierto.

Le sonrió abiertamente, antes de agitarle los cabellos con una caricia brusca. El chico se quejó, mientras trataba de alejarse de su agarre.

-No te preocupes, cabeza de chorlito, debe ser alguna cosa de la carrera por llegar al baño- mintió y, en cuanto vio el gesto de preocupación en el rostro del chico, sintió de inmediato la culpa carcomiéndole las entrañas. Aunque la idea de engañar a su hermano no se le hacía para nada tentadora, no pensaba mostrar ni el más mínimo gesto de sospecha hasta que aclarara todas sus dudas respecto a las actividades secretas de sus amigos.

 _No es nada._ Trató de calmarse... pero algo en su pecho, un mal presentimiento, presionaba demasiado como para ignorarlo.

El chico asintió, antes de dar la vuelta al asiento y recostarse en él, dejando caer con insolencia sus pies descalzos en los muslos de su hermano.

-¡Hey!- exclamó el mayor. El chico rio con algo de malicia, mientras se rascaba el tobillo de su pie derecho con el izquierdo.

Una marca sobre la piel de ambas pantorrillas desnudas llamó la atención del mayor de ambos hermanos, que no dudó en empujar su pantalón caqui para tener más acceso a la pálida piel del muchacho. Frunció el ceño al notar la línea que recorría la mitad de la circunferencia de sus pantorrillas, como si algo lo hubiera quemado, y en un color más bien rosáceo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, curioso, mientras recorría con la yema de su dedo índice la piel de su pierna. Notó como el chico se estremecía, denotando la sensibilidad de la zona, antes de plegar sus piernas y acurrucarse más en su extremo del sofá, rehuyendo de su toque.

-Nada, me quemé por fricción probando unas nuevas botas anti-gravedad en la Universidad- comentó, desviando la mirada hacia el televisor-. Bay ya me curó, tranquilo.

-No sabía que estuvieras haciendo botas anti-gravedad- comentó, mientras soportaba su rostro en su mano y el codo de ésta en el apoyabrazos-. No las vi en el laboratorio.

-N-No- corrigió el chico, descansando sus pies en la mesa de té-. Era el proyecto de otro de los chicos, Joshua.

Tadashi arqueó una ceja, extrañado, porque por lo general Hiro no solía involucrarse mucho con otros proyectos, aunque sí lo hiciera con los otros inventores y alumnos. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus proyectos así que no solía hacerlo con los demás, sólo llegaba a dar algún consejo cuando se lo pedían o veía que haría una mejora importante.

Y, por lo que había visto en las últimas semanas, esa regla se había mantenido desde sus primeros proyectos en primaria hasta la Universidad. ¿Por qué de repente estaría ayudando al muchacho que, si no se equivocaba, era de tercer año?

Bueno, un punto más por, al menos, haber usado a una persona real esta vez.

-¡Chicos! ¡La cena está lista!

El grito de Cass les llegó desde la cocina, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos del mayor y levantando de un salto a Hiro. Fue sólo cuando el delicioso aroma del platillo llegó hasta su presencia, cuando atravesó el umbral de la sala de estar, que notó lo hambriento que estaba.

Cass estaba terminando de poner la mesa, pero se apresuró a tomar dos platos llenos del delicioso platillo y colocarlos él. Hiro se encargó del último y de los palillos porque, aunque fueran una familia que había aceptado felizmente las tradiciones y costumbres occidentales, el udon, siempre y sin importar el país, sería comido con palillos.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y, luego de un breve _"Ataquen, chicos"_ de parte de Cass, que siempre había sido su versión del _"itadakimasu"_ tradicional japonés, los palillos volaron sobre el plato.

El gusto especiado de los fideos y la salsa se mezclaron en su boca con el sabor y la textura del brócoli y la carne estofada, estallando con un delicioso sabor que le obligó a cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse en él. Cass había optado por la versión de verduras al vapor salteadas con salsa, más rápida y, a su parecer, más deliciosa que la sopa.

El pimiento le daba un gusto que combinaba a la perfección con un toque picante que, si no sé equivocaba, era producto del jengibre.

Degustaba con tanto deleite el plato, como si fuera la primera vez en meses -que lo era- que lo probaba, que le sorprendió cuando, en menos de tres minutos, la voz notoriamente avergonzada de Hiro hizo presencia en el lugar.

-Tía ¿Puedo servirme un plato más?

Tadashi casi escupe el contenido de su plato de nuevo dentro de él, antes de voltear a ver a su hermano para, asombrado, notar que en realidad ya no había comida en el suyo. De hecho, de no ser por el brillo de la salsa, casi parecía limpio.

Vaya.

-Hiro, eso fue rápido- comentó la mujer, igual de sorprendida, antes de estirar su mano hacia atrás y, tomando la tabla en la que descansaba el recipiente caliente con el udon, lo colocó sobre la mesa para que el chico se sirviera por sí mismo. Hiro se lanzó sobre la olla de inmediato-. ¿No almorzaste lo que te dí hoy? ¿Por qué tanta hambre?

El muchacho se ruborizó mientras se servía otro plato lleno a rebosar, mientras inflaba sus mofletes con un pequeño puchero que se le hizo la mar de tierno a Tadashi.

Hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, se hizo la misma pregunta que Cass. ¿Por qué tanta hambre? Le había visto comer hasta el último grano de arroz de los onigiri que la mujer les había hecho, así que, conociendo a su hermano y lo relativamente poco ansioso que solía ser con la comida, no entendía por qué tenía tanta hambre.

-Soy un chico en crecimiento, ¿Sí?- gruñó, avergonzado, antes de llenarse la boca de fideos-. Y hoy me moví mucho.

-Pues trata de crecer en otra parte que no sea tu cabeza, hermanito- le pinchó sin poder evitarlo, y sintió gran regocijo en el golpe no tan suave que el chico le dio en el hombro. Rio entre dientes, aunque no pudo evitar soltar sus palillos y frotarse la zona afectada-. Auch.

-Tadashi, no le hables así, y Hiro, no golpees a tu hermano- les reprendió brevemente Cass, antes de volver a centrar su atención en Hiro- ¿Y por qué tanta actividad, Hiro?

Ante la pregunta, repentinamente Hiro se tensó junto a él, llamando la atención de Tadashi por la reacción.

Pudo ver como la duda asomaba en su expresión por un momento, como si de repente no recordara nada de lo que había hecho en toda la jornada... o más importante, como si lo estuviera inventando.

Cass alzó una ceja ante la demora del chico, y, como por el momento consideraba que no era necesario preocupar a su tía, decidió que bien podía echarle una mano al muchacho.

-Estuvo yendo y viniendo por los cursos de un profesor nuevo- explicó por el chico, y, de reojo, pudo ver como éste lo veía sorprendido. Antes de que, veloz como un zorro, se aferrara de su dudoso dato como si fuera el único paracaídas en un avión en picada.

-Si- combinó, con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada que Tadashi no supo si tomar como verdadera o falsa-. Estuvo haciéndonos hacer tantas cosas todo el día que hasta me había olvidado de a qué quería llegar con la reunión ¿No se puede denunciar a un profesor por algo como eso?

Tadashi sonrió de lado, más, por dentro, se moría de ganas de encerrar a Hiro en su habitación y sacarle la verdad a base de zapes en la cabeza.

Cass rio entre dientes, relajándose notablemente ante tal comentario.

-Pues podríamos tratar de relajarlo con unas rosquillas del café, si deseas, claro- comentó, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad, antes de volver a reír. Tadashi sólo volvió a llevarse fideos a la boca, en silencio, mientras con disimulo fijaba su mirada en el chico que comía con tanto ahínco junto a él.

Desde luego que Hiro no había tenido un desgaste físico que justificara aquella repentina gula, empezando porque el profesor que acusaba de explotarle, estaba seguro, ni siquiera existía.

La universidad tenía, sólo por si algún alumno lo necesitaba, un área dirigida al entrenamiento físico, pero definitivamente Hiro no había estado allí, eso podía apostarlo.

En cambio, otro tipo de actividades, ligadas a situaciones que involucraran altas cantidades de tensión, estrés y adrenalina, sí que podían justificar el repentino hambre del muchacho... como salvar un barco, o plantarse frente a un vagón en movimiento.

* * *

De nuevo el reloj de samurai llenaba toda la habitación, aunque acompañado de los no precisamente suaves ronquidos de su hermano menor.

Tadashi llevaba esperando media hora en su cama, en silencio y con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad para espantar el deseo de dormir que amenazaba con ganarle la partida. Cass se había acostado una hora antes que ellos, entretenida por un película, y ahora estaba profundamente dormida en su habitación.

Había calculado que tendría que esperar una hora al menos para poner en marcha su plan, pero Hiro estaba tan cansado que dudaba que no se hubiera quedado dormido antes de que su cabeza rozara siquiera su almohada.

Sólo por estar seguro, le llamó con la suficiente fuerza como para poder despertarlo, pero, al ver que al cabo de unos segundos no hubo ningún cambio en la frecuencia de sus ronquidos, se deshizo de las sábanas que le cubrían y, descalzo para no hacer ruido, se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Trató de ignorar lo mejor posible el frío que le mordía los pies mientras se escabullía por la puerta, que, aún siendo otoño, anticipaba que el invierno llegarían temprano aquel año.

Las bisagras de la puerta rechinaron levemente cuando la abrió, sacándole un respingo silencioso. Se giró, con los ojos muy abiertos y una mueca de preocupación graciosa en el rostro, hacia la cama de su hermano, sólo para suspirar profundamente, aliviado, al ver que estaba balbuceando en sueños y que, claramente, no se trataba de una pesadilla.

Salió de la habitación apenas se hizo hueco suficiente en la puerta, pero no se arriesgó a cerrarla y despertar a Hiro. Bajó en puntas de pie los escalones que le llevarían al pasillo e igual atravesó éste, prestando atención de no oír sonidos sospechosos salir de la habitación de Cass.

Más relajado bajó las escaleras, cuidando de no clavarse alguna astilla o basura, y pronto estuvo en la puerta trasera de la cocina que, agradecía, aún llevaba a la cochera. Allí se calzó las zapatillas que había tomado de la puerta principar apresuradamente, antes de bajar de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera.

Una vez allí volvió a suspirar pesadamente, antes de, con cuidado de no tropezar con nada, comenzar a buscar su computadora. La halló cerca de la misma escalera, en el rincón donde siempre había estado y aunque estaba cubierta de polvo, Tadashi cuando encendió como si la hubiera usado por última vez ayer.

Adolescente al fin, él también solía escapar lo más posible de la limpieza, de ahí que trabajara más con las computadoras de Hiro o del Ito Ishioka antes de enfrentarse a la limpieza de la suya propia.

Tragó saliva, dudando un momento antes de continuar y sacar del bolsillo de su pijama aquel pedazo de material duro como la roca y de colores tan llamativos que sentía como fuego entre sus dedos. Le había costado lo indecible arrancar aquel trozo de la acera.

Tadashi encendió la lampara de pared y lo miró con mayor detenimiento a la luz de ésta. Era una pieza curiosa, brillaba suavemente en atractivos colores rosas y dorados, e incluso parecía desprender cierto resplandor azulado dependiendo de la luz bajo la que se hallara. Era maciza y pétrea, pero él mismo había visto su consistencia casi plasmática antes de volverse lo que era ahora en tiempo récord.

¿Qué demonios era esa cosa? ¿Y cómo rayos aquella muchacha había logrado crear tantas en tan pocos segundos? Claramente el secreto se hallaba en los componentes que lo formaban y su dueña, pero tal grado de habilidad con la química, y de forma tan extravagante, sólo lo había visto en una persona.

Frunció el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza y apartar la idea, claro que no era ella, la simple idea era risoria... toda la situación que su atolondrada cabeza estaba planteando era un chiste.

Y, aun así, con una severidad extraña de ver en su rostro, encendió el lector de su computadora, para luego colocar el pedazo de espuma, roca, o lo que fuera en la base. De inmediato los lásers comenzaron a recorrer toda su superficie.

 _Todo está bien, no son los mismos elementos._ Murmuró en su fuero interno, cómo si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

El lector funcionaba de forma muy similar a la impresora 3D, sólo que de manera inversa, por decirlo de alguna manera. La había fabricado hace algunos años, ayudando a Honey a descubrir algunos componentes de una sustancia que su profesor de Química les había encargado recrear sin más datos que uno de sus compuestos, y, desde entonces, cada vez que Honey necesitaba descubrir que compuesto o que nivel de ellos había fallado en alguna de sus mezclas, venía a él y su asombroso lector.

El aparato tenía una memoria que almacenaba los datos y nombres de cada nuevo compuesto, y había sido pedida por la misma Honey para ahorrar tiempo en lectura por parte de la máquina y hallar nombres de componentes sin necesidad de realizar una lista de los elementos que los forman.

Tadashi volvió a suspirar y llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca, donde los músculos de su cuello se sentían como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Estaba cansado, la vista le molestaba y su cuerpo le dolía de forma notoria por causa de la carrera que había dado. Tarde o temprano tendría que comenzar a realizar algún tipo de ejercicio extra con el que activar la musculatura de su cuerpo, o nunca acabaría de recuperarse totalmente. El fisioterapeuta que le había atendido durante las primeras semanas de su recuperación le había aconsejado realizar actividades como caminatas, salir a correr o natación cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente listo, y creía que ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo más que hacer el recorrido desde su casa a la Universidad y viceversa todos los días.

Antes del incendio solía correr por el embarcadero, en la región costera. Se levantaba a las cinco o seis de la madrugada para evitar a todos los demás atletas que recorrían la zona desde Fort Mason hasta South Beach, que al cabo de unas horas llegaban a ser asfixiantes. Francamente, nadie podría catalogarlo de una persona poco social ni mucho menos, pero, a esa hora, correr era una forma de relajarse de los proyectos y trabajos de la universidad, y, a la hora de buscar un nuevo enfoque, no cabía duda de que era mejor estando solo. El viento fresco de la costa y el aroma a agua salada que entraba desde el Pacífico por el estrecho le relajaban como nada podía hacerlo desde que era demasiado mayor como para recibir mimos en el cuero cabelludo por parte de Cass.

También, aún sabiendo los riesgos que podía llegar a significar, había recorrido El Embarcadero a altas horas de la noche, cuando algún problema no le dejaba dormir o el recuerdo de sus padres era demasiado como para permanecer en la casa sin hacer demasiado obvio que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. En esas ocasiones, que podía contar con los dedos de las manos, no podía negar cuanto le encantaba perder su vista en las maravillosas luces de aquella ciudad que nunca dormía, que se alzaban como luciérnagas gigantescas y hermosas sobre el firmamento nocturno, aunque algunas veces se tornara de un naranja no tan atractivo por la contaminación lumínica en la niebla que se levantaba en la costa.

Un suave pitido por parte de la máquina le sacó de sus pensamientos, y se apresuró a sentarse frente al monitor, ignorando la manera en que sus ojos resentían la hiriente luz blanca de éste luego de permanecer tantos minutos adaptándose a la oscuridad.

Lagrimeó un poco mientras se acostumbraba a la pantalla, pero, al cabo de unos momentos, pudo comenzar a distinguir las palabras que aparecían en ella.

Frunció el ceño al ver que no sólo el lector había reconocido la gran mayoría de los elementos que componían la sustancia sino que, en realidad, había reconocido sin ningún problema sus dos principales compuestos.

Tragó saliva mientras analizaba y comparaba los niveles de poliol e isocianato, tratando de recordar el por qué se le hacían tan importantes. No eran materiales extravagantes, de hecho, eran los principales compuestos de la espuma de poliuretano, un aislante completamente común, e incluso la mayor parte de los zapatos del mundo debían su suela a ella y...

-¿Espuma de poliuretano?- repitió, cortando su propio hilo de pensamiento, mientras tecleaba con rapidez sobre la máquina. Su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido, y todo él acababa de recordar el porque de que aquellos componentes, y en aquellos niveles tan elevados estuvieran allí.

Hacia poco más de un año, durante sus primeros proyectos para la feria de ciencias del Ito Ishioka, uno de sus profesores de ingeniería química les había propuesto realizar un trabajo de la forma que quisieran, siempre y cuando, se le pudiera hallar alguna utilidad humanitaria, no importaba cuál fuera la situación.

Desde luego, la parte de él que había querido ser médico en su adolescencia había despertado de inmediato ante la simple idea de ayudar y, apenas el profesor dio por concluida la clase, asaltó a Honey en su pupitre, mientras la rubia terminaba de guardar sus cosas y le miraba como si se le hubieran aflojado varios tornillos de lo rápido que estaba hablándole.

En resumen, luego de comerse el tarro por algunos días, ambos habían llegado a una propuesta que satisfacía por igual las necesidades de ambos, la de Tadashi de ayudar a las personas, y la de Honey de hacer explotar alguna cosa mediante una reacción química.

Así, ambos habían luchado por meses con niveles altísimos de poliol e isocianato hasta que, por fin, habían creado una especie de hiper-resistente espuma de poliuretano de secado rápido, superando la cantidad de minutos habituales, es decir sesenta, a sólo cinco.

El producto era altamente expansivo, siendo capaz de cubrir sólo con una cápsula una extensión de cinco a diez metros con una muralla de plástico rígido y sumamente resistente que, una vez seco, era casi imposible de penetrar incluso por un martillo neumático.

Su propuesta había sido utilizar dicha muralla como una medida de contención ante desastres naturales, como inundaciones, o incluso para construir refugios en cuestión de minutos ante huracanes. Y, aunque la idea había encantado a muchos de los inversionistas y empresarios de la feria, que estaban más interesados en la construcción rápida de edificios que salvar a millones en caso de ceder una represa, los elevados costos de los materiales, especialmente del poliol, hacían casi inviable la industrialización del producto, por lo que quedó descartado por todos.

Aunque no estaba exactamente encantado con ellos, no le vio nada de malo al que Honey siguiera trabajando en el poliuretano de alta densidad por su cuenta y, hasta ese momento, nunca había vuelto a cruzarse con él en su vida...

 _Hasta ahora._ Murmuró en su fuero interno, dubitativo. Tomó el pedazo de, todo parecía indicar, el poliuretano más duro y resistente que nunca hubiera existido, y volvió a mirarle con atención.

En caso, sólo hipotéticamente hablando, de que Honey hubiera sido capaz de crear aquella espuma de alta densidad que tanto habían buscado, ignorando los enormes costos de elaboración y maquinaria, ¿Cómo había llegado a manos de aquella heroína? Y, más importante ¿Cómo podría alguien controlar de aquella forma, con tal velocidad, la creación de productos tan altamente volátiles sin error alguno?

Gruñó, y bajó su rostro, ocultando su desesperanza y el desconcierto en sus ojos de la luz del monitor, antes de pasar su mano libre por sus oscuros cabellos.

La respuesta a aquella pregunta era fácil, y por eso mismo, por lo evidente que era y lo que significaba, es que ni siquiera se atrevía a planteársela a sí mismo.

Porque sólo había alguien en todo el mundo que pudiera compararse a las habilidades y la destreza de Honey Lemon en lo que a la química y explosiones refería, y no era otra más que Honey Lemon.

Se llevó la mano ahora al rostro, conteniendo la respiración, mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba a medida que la aplastante verdad que ese detalle acarreaba se abría paso por su cerebro.

Porque si Honey era aquella chica que había visto en el vagón del cable car, desde luego que el bólido que había superado la velocidad del sonido frente a él en la calle no era otra más que Gogo, o que aquel enorme de color verde y cabellera extravagante, siempre caballeroso, era Wasabi. Que el loco que estuviera detrás del disfraz de dragón, lagarto o lo que fuere, era Fred, al fin cumpliendo su sueño, y que el chico y aquel enorme robot fueran...

Respiró hondo, tratando de vencer la desesperación y el nerviosismo que amenazaba con apoderarse de su mente y todo su cuerpo, sólo de imaginarse que de verdad había visto a Hiro haciendo frente a un vehículo de más de quinientos kilos que se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad. Su hermano estaba loco, sí, pero no a tales niveles, ¿Verdad? Y tampoco sería capaz de involucrar a sus amigos en aquella situación... ¿No?

Antes de permitirse aceptar cualquier conclusión respecto a su hermano y amigos, Tadashi decidió investigar un poco de aquellos seis por su cuenta.

Luego de presionar el _enter,_ el buscador arrojó cerca de casi un millón de resultados a las simples palabras _Los Grandes Seis + San Fransokyo,_ con los que estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso sobre la silla.

Miró por un instante los nombres de diversas páginas, sorprendido de hallar incluso una de moda que creaba trajes inspirados en los de los héroes, u otra que, si no se equivocaba, era algo así como una serie de cómics de ellos... vaya, incluso había una que hacía pasteles de cumpleaños exclusivamente de ellos.

Sin embargo, y para su profundo alivio la gran mayoría de ellas eran blogs de personas que, ligeramente obsesionadas, se dedicaban a postear noticias sobre los Grandes Seis, posibles teorías sobre quienes son y principalmente, cada una de sus apariciones... lo que le venía de maravilla, en realidad.

Recorrió con rapidez las imágenes de la página, pero por desgracia éstas estaban tomadas desde grandes distancias y por ello su definición no era la mejor, o eran sacadas en pleno movimiento, lo que igualmente hacía indistinguibles los gestos o rasgos de la mayoría de ellos.

Frustrado en su búsqueda de imágenes, Tadashi se resignó a informarse principalmente en el texto que acompañaba a éstas. Había sido creado por, por lo que decía la información básica del autor, un estudiante de periodismo de la ciudad y, aunque no revelaba grandes detalles del grupo, al menos si le servía con respecto a las fechas.

Según el sujeto, la primera aparición de alguno de los héroes fue a finales del invierno del año anterior, cuando, sorprendiendo a todo poblador de la ciudad que hubiera presenciado semejante aparición, una enorme y gigantesca criatura robótica atravesó el cielo de la ciudad con lo que parecía ser un niño sobre él. Había sobrevolado tanto el estrecho como el puente del Golden Gate, y se habían perdido hasta el anochecer en los globos pez de la costa, donde algunas pocas personas aseguraron ver un resplandor alejarse de uno en particular pocos momentos después de la puesta de sol.

La siguiente vez que se supo de ellos fue durante los incidentes de la inauguración de los nuevos laboratorios de Krei Tech, donde se enfrentaron a Yokai, o Callaghan, mejor dicho. Prestó especial atención a la información que el sujeto brindaba sobre el que uno de los miembros del equipo se había perdido en el interior del portal interdimensional, pero no podía dar muchos detalles más allá de que de allí habían sacado a la ingeniera Abigail Callaghan, que había permanecido desaparecida el último año debido a un experimento fallido en los laboratorios del multimillonario inventor.

Luego, la página se dedicaba a hacer una detallada línea de tiempo sobre los sucesos que seguirían e involucraban directa e indirectamente a los héroes.

Para su sorpresa, el incidente del Cable Car había ocurrido una vez antes, sólo que éste había estado vacío.

Los Grandes Seis habían truncado más robos a bancos y tiendas en un mes que lo que las estadísticas de la policía registraban en un año en Nueva York, y habían ayudado a reducir las pérdidas en accidentes de cualquier tipo en un diez por ciento. Incluso habían disminuido los asaltos a mano armada a civiles y venta de drogas en la ciudad, y, aunque actividades como las apuestas en peleas robóticas no habían disminuido en aquellos meses, si que lo habían hecho los actos de violencia que solían acarrear. Incluso parecía estar volviéndose una de las actividades de los barrios bajos más seguras.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona, pero trató de no volver a caer en el pensamiento sarcástico dirigido a su hermano que la había originado y se dedicó a recorrer las noticias más recientes del grupo, de forma más precisa las de las últimas semanas.

Prestó especial atención y recurrió principalmente a su memoria, con la más pura esperanza de no encontrar ninguna coincidencia y que, en el mismo día y hora en que los héroes hubieran aparecido en la ciudad, su hermano y amigos hubieran estado junto a él, comiendo pizza o viendo una película.

Pero el alma se desplomó a sus pies cuando no sólo descubrió que el día y hora en que tuvo su conversación con Cass, hace una semana ya, estaba ahí, como burlándose de él, con el registro de los seis salvando a unos civiles en el incendio de un complejo de apartamentos; sino que ahí estaban todos los días, en el lapso de tiempo exacto, en los que su hermano había brillado por su ausencia en la casa y la Universidad. Ante él se desplegaba un listado que se remontaba a casi un mes atrás, donde la lista de acciones heroicas abarcaba detención de ladrones, enfrentamientos con sicarios armados, detener todo tipo de vehículos fuera de control y prevención de casi veinte accidentes de transito entre el Golden Gate y la ciudad. Y, desde luego, los acontecimientos de aquella tarde, con el famoso rescate del navío, un barco de paseos que sufrió una avería y se hundió con sus treinta tripulantes, aunque, gracias a la capacidad de volar del robot y la habilidad de, suponía, la chica de rosa para crear una superficie en la que pudieran trasladarse sobre el agua, no hubo que lamentar victimas fatales, aunque sí había una niña herida por un mueble suelto en el interior del navío, pero que estaba estable en el hospital de la ciudad.

Tadashi se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y observando, sin poder creerse aún toda aquella locura, los horarios, los días y, por sobre todo, las situaciones a las que se habría enfrentado supuestamente, hipotéticamente, su hermano y amigos de ser verdad sus suposiciones.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, espantado, al caer en cuenta de todos los peligros a los que cinco de las personas y el robot que más amaba en el mundo enfrentaban desde que no estaba allí.

Aquella locura no podía ser posible, claro que no. Su hermano podría ser uno de los mayores genios de su edad que pudieran existir en el país e incluso en el mundo, pero de ahí, a formar parte de un grupo de súper héroes extremos de trajes chistosos había una gran distancia que él nunca podría ser capaz de atravesar. Se jugaba la vida en ello.

Sin embargo, volvió a recorrer las imágenes de la página, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago cada vez que reconocía alguna característica de sus amigos demasiado presente en aquellos personajes. No quería ver por nada del mundo más de aquella página, no quería siquiera plantearse la idea de que toda su histeria fuera alguna especie de aborrecible realidad y de verdad hubiera visto a Hiro pararse frente a un cable car aquella tarde.

No, simplemente no era posible. ¿Qué haría la delicada Honey sobre un vagón? ¿O Wasabi, tal vez más delicado incluso que ella? Está bien, podía aceptar que Fred hubiera soñado toda su vida con ser un dragón o algo así, y que Gogo adorara la velocidad, pero no a aquel punto. Y Hiro... vamos, Hiro podía ser un genio, pero no podría ocultar algo de ese nivel a Cass por tanto tiempo. Y aun peor, la sola idea de que Hiro arriesgara su vida, en cada misión, aún sabiendo que podía llegar a dejar a Cass completamente sola cuando él no estaba le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas y reprimir su deseo de subir a su habitación a reacomodarle las ideas al chico de un buen zape.

Un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios, antes de dejarse caer otra vez sobre la silla, pasando una mano por su rostro para espantar un sopor que definitivamente no estaba allí.

Pero, si Hiro no tenía nada que ver con los seis exóticos personajes que había visto por la tarde, entonces ¿Por qué se veía tan nervioso mientras hablaban de ellos? ¿Por qué había cambiado de canal justo cuando dieron las noticias sobre los Grandes Seis? ¿Por qué nunca hablaban de ellos en su grupo de amigos, si evidentemente era un tema tan conocido en toda la ciudad? Las ausencias de Hiro habían coincidido con las apariciones de los héroes en los últimos días, y sus primeras apariciones estaban cercanas a los meses posteriores a su supuesta muerte, tiempo en el que, según Cass, habían comenzado las desapariciones esporádicas.

Negó con la cabeza, aturdido, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto, alejándose de la computadora. Comenzó a caminar en círculos dentro de la cochera, con la mirada desesperada en el suelo, cómo si éste tuviera las respuestas que estaba buscando.

No, no y no...

 _Por favor, no._ Rogó en su fuero interno, mientras cada uno de los detalles que hacían que aquello se viera como algo factible se asían a su mente como sanguijuelas que no le dejaban pensar con tranquilidad.

Llevó su mirada nuevamente a la computadora, con el ceño fruncido, confundido, pero éste se relajó en cuanto sus ojos recayeron sobre un destello verdoso junto a esta.

Se acercó a la mesa nuevamente, para tomar la caja de metal jade que había fabricado hace ya tiempo, y acercarla a su rostro para observarla mejor. Tenía esquinas brillantes, y su nombre escrito con caligrafía algo tosca en la tapa, por encima de un pequeño rectángulo de color oscuro. Sonrió con cierta nostalgia, a la vez que, sin pensarlo mucho, posaba su dedo pulgar sobre el lector dactilar, que de inmediato despidió aquella luz que atravesaba de izquierda a derecha todo el pequeño espacio, antes de encender una lucesilla verde en un costado del compartimiento y que éste se abriera con un leve chasquido.

Tadashi la acercó a la luz, viendo su interior tapizado por una capa de material oscuro que tardó un segundo en reconocer. Decenas de pequeños chips y esferas diminutas de color negro guardadas por casi dos años, de aquella época en que se había obsesionado con las películas de espías y estaba decidido a hacer de su vida lo más parecido a una posible.

Rio de la idea. Hiro tenía razón, era un nerd.

De repente, sintió como si una lamparilla se encendiera sobre su cabeza, a la vez que tomaba uno de los pequeños chips en sus dedos y lo observaba a la luz de la lampara.

Hizo una mueca, pensando en qué tan moral sería llevar adelante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir, aún cuando fuera para proteger a su hermano... Suspiró con pesadez, mirando el pequeño pedazo de plástico como si fuera el primer cigarrillo que fuera a fumar en su vida, con curiosidad, pero temor.

Al final, el recuerdo de su supuesto hermano frente al vagón le hizo fruncir el ceño y, con decisión, volvió a guardar aquel chip en la caja, para luego echársela al bolsillo.

Nadie se metía con su familia, ni siquiera ellos mismos, y venía siendo hora de que pusiera algo de orden.

-Se acabo, Grandes Seis- murmuró, antes de apagar las luces y retornar a su

habitación en el silencio sepulcral de la casa.

* * *

 _ **No supero la cara de cagazo de Wasabi cuando casi se descubre frente a Tadashi jajaja.**_

 _ **Todos sabemos quién costea los gastos del equipo ¿No? Una pista, se disfraza de lagarto.**_

 _ **Hay un tema con las estaciones y el tiempo, y es que no estoy muy segura de en qué época del año murió Tadashi, pero decidí que lo mejor sería que fuera en vacaciones de invierno, lo que cumpliría el requisito de que esté por cumplirse el aniversario de su muerte, y combina con las apariciones de los héroes a finales de invierno, tiempo suficiente para que Hiro haga su duelo y comience la acción.**_

 _ **Con respecto al tiempo que Abigail estuvo desaparecida, no me decidía a que fueran meses o años, ya que al prestarle atención a Callaghan en el vídeo de los laboratorios, tenía un cabello más oscuro y una apariencia más joven. Así, no sabía si tomar la desaparición de Abigail como algo ocurrido hace años o meses, ya que un envejecimiento tan claro como el que se ve en el Callaghan de la universidad bien puede darse en unos meses si se tiene en cuenta el estrés al que fue sometido al perder a su hija. Entonces, decidi que hubiera al menos un año de distancia entre el incidente en los laboratorios y la aparición de los chicos.**_

 _ **Bueno, han sido unos días moviditos con todo esto de la mudanza y la Universidad, pero logré hacerme un tiempito para editar este capítulo y publicarlo, espero que les haya agradado.**_

 _ **No sé cuando estaré actualizando de nuevo, pero trataré de ponerme a escribir ni bien pueda hacerme un momento. Y creo que todos pueden adivinar más o menos lo que se viene ¿No?**_

 _ **Bien, nos vemos... Los paratextos me llaman :'v**_

 _ **BalalalalahTodohay con**_


	7. Chapter 7- El Legado de Tadashi Hamada

_**Sí, bueno... mátenme, sé que me lo merezco. Lo único en mi defensa es... sí, nada en realidad.**_

 _ **No hay nada interesante de mi vida que contar, la típica crisis existencial de la universidad y estudiar mucha teoría que, con toda franqueza, me parece de lo más inútil. ¿De qué servirá la lengua y el signo lingüístico cuando los zombis nos ataquen?**_

 _ **Bien, creo que estoy publicando esto hoy, no por el hecho de que tengo una hora libre antes de dormir, sino que, supuestamente, mañana se acaba el mundo o alguna de esas idioteces nuevas. Aquellos que hayan visto el video del extraño audio que le llegó a un sujeto en twitter me entenderan.**_

 _ **Bien, esperaré a los reptilianos escuchando los openings de Inuyasha mientras escribo esto, besos mis héroes.**_

* * *

 **El Legado de Tadashi Hamada**

El aire que provenía de la costa le daba de lleno en el humedecido rostro, siendo un alivio para su cuerpo ardiente y su reseca garganta al ingresar por su boca entreabierta y jadeante.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar ante el impacto de cada zancada sobre la acera, a pesar de las gruesas zapatillas deportivas. Sudaba a mares y cada poco tiempo debía retirarse el exceso de transpiración de su frente para no perder de vista el camino, iluminado por luces, y caer al agua del estrecho.

Su corazón palpitaba desbocado en su pecho, y sus pulmones ardían como el infierno cuando hacía el esfuerzo sobrehumano de llenarlos de oxígeno en cada inhalación, a pesar de la humedad del aire de la costa. Sus piernas ardían horrores, y tal vez se estuviera extralimitando con la actividad física, pero el hecho de que no le dolieran era una muy buena señal. Significaba que, al menos, su cuerpo podía hacer ejercicio y gastar energía de forma correcta.

Cuando sintió un ligero calambre al costado de su torso, decidió que era hora de parar un poco. Disminuyó lentamente el ritmo de su carrera, dejando que los músculos se adaptaran y relajaran correctamente, mientras él trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón y regularizar su respiración. Tenía la camiseta de ejercicio negra pegada al cuerpo, y la utilizó para secarse el sudor del rostro nuevamente, tomando el dobladillo y elevándolo hasta su frente y mejillas, dejando una leve porción de su vientre blanquecino y brillante por el sudor a la vista, antes de destapar su botella de agua y beber el líquido de a sorbos.

Se retiró los auriculares para hacer ejercicio antes de echar un poco de agua sobre su cabeza, agradeciendo la refrescante sensación que producían las gélidas gotas al recorrer su cuero cabelludo, nuca y, finalmente, caer con lentitud por su espalda. A pesar de estar casi a comienzos del invierno, el ejercicio siempre le dejaba como si acabara de salir de un sauna.

Dirigió su mirada por un segundo al horizonte, allí donde el cielo ya tomaba una ligera tonalidad índigo por causa del sol naciente que asomaba detrás de las montañas, dibujando en el agua mansa el mismo paisaje, como si se tratara de un espejo, regalándole una bellísima vista. Debían de ser las seis de la mañana, quizás un poco más tarde ya, puesto que los barcos pesqueros y algunos yates flotaban a la deriva por la superficie del Golden Gate, perdiéndose lentamente en aquel punto lejano donde el cielo se unía con el mar, recreando una de esas bellísimas postales que parecían de otro mundo y que plagaban los fondos de pantalla, sólo que justo frente a sus ojos deslumbrados, con la ventaja de sentir en su propia piel la brisa fresca y ligeramente salada que venía desde el estrecho, de oír el canto de las gaviotas, hermosas, mientras las veía deslizarse con cierto aire desafiante frente a las embarcaciones, con esos movimientos elegantes de sus colas, estirando las alas en toda su magnífica envergadura.

Las envidiaba bastante, a decir verdad. Y era, tal vez por culpa de ellas, que siempre había ido a aquel lugar a correr por las mañanas. Muchas veces sólo hacía falta estar solo allí, mirar hacia el horizonte lejano, sentir la brisa en su cuerpo y echar a correr, para creer que estaba volando como una gaviota.

Se estremeció, mientras poco a poco su ritmo cardíaco se normalizaba. Su cuerpo, al parecer, había extrañado aquella rutina, aunque sólo la hubiera sentido de nuevo por una hora.

Luego de inhalar hondo, llenándose de oxígeno, esbozó una sonrisa tan enorme que estuvo a punto de partirle el labio, a la vez que una profunda y avasalladora euforia se hacía presente en todo su cuerpo. ¡Había corrido por casi una hora! entre hito e hito, claro, pero sin duda era todo un logro a tres semanas de haber despertado.

Se giró hacia la senda, con una expresión deslumbrante, en busca de su acompañante para compartir la dichosa noticia. No obstante, frunció el ceño, confundido, cuando sólo distinguió tras de sí a unos pocos desconocidos que, como ellos, habían tenido la idea de salir a correr al Embarcadero a horas tempranas para evitar la aglomeración de atletas.

¿Dónde rayos se había metido Hiro?

Francamente, se había sorprendido cuando el chico aceptó, al primer intento, su propuesta de salir a correr a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, pero no chistó ni se quejó de alguna manera, con la esperanza de poder sonsacarle información por las buenas antes de recurrir a su última estrategia.

Sin embargo, cuando el primer atisbo de refrescante y dulce brisa matutina fue a chocar con su rostro, y sus ojos vislumbraron aquella senda para corredores que tantas veces había recorrido, se hubo olvidado por completo de los planes que tenía para su hermano y él y, llevado por alguna especie de añoranza que no sabía de dónde había salido -probablemente del anhelo de su cuerpo por volver a la normalidad- había echado a correr sin mediar palabra alguna con su hermano, ignorando el hecho de que, tal vez, Hiro ni siquiera supiera que ruta seguir. Nunca había sido demasiado atlético, cabe destacar.

Y ese era el motivo de su inquietud al no descubrirlo detrás de él. No tenía ninguna seguridad de que, al dejarlo detrás, el chico no hubiera doblado por una calle errónea y ahora se hallara en alguno de los barrios peligrosos que rodeaban El Embarcadero. La sangre se le heló en las venas de sólo imaginarse a su bocazas y testarudo hermanito solo en una zona de delincuentes, pues, aunque no sería su primer roce con los bajos mundos, no podía garantizar que esta vez pudiera encontrarlo y salvarle a tiempo.

Por ello, cuando ya comenzaba a desesperarse por no hallarlo, agradeció con toda su alma cuando aquella mano, ciertamente más pequeña que la suya, le toco el hombro y, al voltear el rostro, pudo encontrarse con la expresión entre burlona y divertida de su hermano, en ese rostro enmarcado en cabellos rebeldes y húmedos que se adherían a sus sienes y labios jadeantes y curvados en una sonrisa.

Suspiraron con alivio a la vez, lo que les obligó a verse entre ellos con una expresión descolocada.

-Creí que te habías perdido- se explicó con simpleza el mayor, mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente, para evitar perder el ritmo. Hiro le siguió, bebiendo de su propia botella de agua.

El chico le dirigió una mirada entre divertida y burlona, en vez de la indignada que él esperaba, cosa que llamó su atención.

-Creí que te había dado un ataque o algo- se explicó también, antes de volver a llevarse su botella azul a los labios y beber un sorbo. Cuando la bajó, se giró hacia él con una expresión socarrona antes de hablar-. Estaba a cinco kilómetros cuando me volteé, pero no te vi por ningún lado- finalizó, relajado.

Tadashi, por otro lado, casi escupe el agua que tenía en la boca.

-¡¿Cinco kilómetros?!- vociferó, asombrado, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. En cuanto fue consciente, alejó la mirada, ligeramente ruborizado, mientras su hermano reía a su lado.

-Venga, Tadashi, puede que Cass te oiga si lo gritas un poquito más fuerte- se burló, negando con la cabeza, siendo lo suficientemente descarado como para ignorar a todos aquellos que les miraban con curiosidad-. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Es una distancia normal.

Tadashi le miró como si estuviera loco.

-Claro, cuando haces ejercicio todos los días de tu vida- comenzó, irónico-. Pero, siendo tú, considerando que llevamos corriendo casi una hora, y que no vi en que maldito momento me sobrepasaste... créeme, hermanito, de normal no tiene nada.

El rostro de su hermano, ligeramente aniñado por las luces de aquella senda, se desfiguró, por un segundo casi imperceptible, en una mueca asustada, con atisbos de alerta en sus ojos, muy similar a la que ponía de niño cuando revelaba una travesura. Sólo para que, acto seguido y como si nada hubiera pasado, mutar en aquella mirada burlona que tenía tan bien desarrollada.

-¿Entonces no crees que sea capaz de aguantar tanto como tú?, ¿Es eso?- preguntó de la nada y a Tadashi no le pasó desapercibido el hecho que que estaba tergiversando sus palabras como más conveniente le resultara a él. Cuando la sonrisa competitiva asomó en su rostro, pero la cautela refulgió con intensidad en aquellos ojos color avellana por las luces de las farolas, supo que acababa de perder su oportunidad-. Pues veamos quien llega más lejos, hermanote, y no creas que voy a tener piedad sólo porque acabas de despertar de un coma.

Y entonces, sin más, echó a correr, dejándole atrás por varios metros antes de que reaccionara y arrancara detrás de él.

Tadashi podría estar riendo mientras perseguía a su hermano menor por El Embarcadero, con el sol despuntando el alba a su lado y la fresca brisa costera golpeando su cuerpo, corriendo como una gacela por la acera y robando uno que otro suspiro a las muchachas a su alrededor. Pero no había forma de que, aún con lo mucho que le dolía, pudiera ignorar que aquello que Hiro estaba haciendo no era una simple jugarreta de hermano menor, sino toda una estratagema, una huida que estaba especialmente diseñada para hacerle olvidar el hecho de que su hermano parecía tener un estado físico de atleta cuando, en los catorce años que había pasado junto a él, nunca había conseguido que salga una vez a caminar junto a su persona.

Y el hecho de que le hubiera dejado ganar, aún aparentando una molestia terrible, con tal de hacerle creer que aquella mejoría repentina en su estado físico había sido una completa alucinación suya, no había sido más que el empujón que necesitaba para poner en juego su último recurso. Porque sólo algo muy grande podía hacer que Hiro, con lo competitivo y orgulloso que era, le dejará ganar cualquier cosa.

* * *

El primer día se pasó mirando la pantalla de su celular cada cinco minutos, en espera de la señal de que el chip estaba en movimiento. De hecho, estaba tan ansioso al respecto, que lo hacía incluso cuando Hiro estaba junto a él.

-Vamos, hermanote, las notificaciones de tus juegos hacen un horrible ruido que se escucha a veinte metros de distancia si no lo silencias para una clase- le informó el chico, divertido, mientras presionaba a toda velocidad los botones del mando entre sus manos, aprovechando la ligera distracción de su hermano al levantar el celular para quitarle varios puntos a la barra de vida de su personaje con tres giros de la espada del suyo.

-¡Hey!- exclamó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño mientras soltaba el celular sobre el cojín del sofá y volvía a tomar el control de su personaje. Era casi un insulto que la muchacha con exageradas curvas que su hermano estaba utilizando como avatar le estuviera pateando el trasero a su gigantesco samurai, pero más lo era que, aunque estuviera en lo cierto, Hiro diera por supuesto que las únicas alarmas que su celular recibía fueran por sus juegos... lo que era un poco vergonzoso, considerando que tenía veinte años ya- ¿Y tú que sabes? Tal vez puede ser una chica- trató de salvar su orgullo, pero éste se escondió debajo de su gorra cuando las estrepitosas carcajadas de su hermano inundaron toda la sala de la nada.

Hubiera aprovechado para vencer al menor si su propia vergüenza le hubiera permitido hacer algo más que sólo ver como Hiro se destornillaba de risa, con la mitad de su cuerpo recostado sobre el sofá y la otra desplomándose por el suelo. Una cosa era que creyera que su única vida social se limitara a la universidad y los videojuegos, pero otra muy diferente era que ni siquiera considerara a su hermano mayor capaz de tener una conversación con una chica.

Apartó la vista y centró toda su atención en el televisor, donde ambos avatares estaban esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciera sus movimientos, y, sólo por venganza, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su espada a la chica de Hiro.

-¿Y de qué te ríes?- preguntó, enfurruñado, a la vez que la muchacha volvía a la carga, llevando su barra de vida a los números rojos- ¿No puede una chica enviarle un mensaje a tu hermano?

Hiro soltó una pequeña risita, a todas luces burlona, mientras le dedicaba una mirada socarrona de soslayo.

-Claro que si- Tadashi vio, acumulando humillación y rabia en su interior, como Hiro le estaba dando una paliza sin siquiera ver la televisión-. Pero tía Cass sólo tendría que subir hasta aquí para hablarte si te necesitara, en vez de enviarte un mensaje.

Y entonces, en otros tres limpios e impecables movimientos de espada, Hiro dejó a su samurai K.O, sobre un charco de sangre tan rojo, como el rostro abochornado de su usuario.

Los siguientes días, como burlándose de él, la ciudad pareció volverse un santuario en honor a la calma y la tranquilidad. Cuando, en veinte años de vida que llevaba allí, nunca jamás había podido encender un canal de noticias sin encontrarse con un desastre en San Fransokyo, ahora, de repente, lo más importante eran los descuentos en dulces para Navidad.

Fueron casi cuatro días de completa paz que estuvieron a punto de volverlo loco. Nunca creyó que algo tan bueno como que no se hubieran cometido crímenes u ocurrido accidentes en la ciudad fuera a resultarle tan frustrante o molesto. Miraba con aun más impaciencia su celular que el primer día, aunque asegurándose siempre de que ninguno de sus amigos le estuviera viendo.

El aparato vibraba siempre que quien llevara el chip rastreador estuviera fuera de su área de movimiento normal, de forma que no debiera alertarse cada vez que la persona fuera al baño o a la esquina a comprar algo.

Desde luego, cómo no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las rutinas privadas de sus amigos, y no estaba dispuesto a hacer tal cosa como violar su intimidad, no había sido tan tonto como para poner un chip en cada uno de ellos. Más bien, lo puso en aquel que nunca necesitaría de tal cosa como una vida secreta y cuya rutina sabía a la perfección, de forma que ninguna alarma de movimiento resultara en una falsa alarma.

Fue por eso que, al quinto día de haber implantado el chip, cuando el avatar de un ovalo blanco con dos puntitos negros comenzó a desplazarse por el plano de la ciudad que había descargado a su celular, a demasiada velocidad como para tratarse de una situación normal, no dudó en calzarse sus zapatillas y salir pitando de la casa, luego de darle un apresurado beso a una confundida Cass.

Tomó su motocicleta, guardada en la cochera, y salió a la calle, viendo de hito en hito el pavimento y la ubicación en la que, hace al menos diez minutos, Baymax se había detenido.

Le tomó al menos veinte minutos más y varios bocinazos, debido a su descuido a la hora de conducir por estar viendo el mapa, llegar al lugar. Comenzó a ser consciente de las distancias que había recorrido el robot cuando, lentamente, las casas modestas, mezclas de el estilo occidental y oriental, comenzaron a dar paso a casas que obviamente albergaban a personas de poder adquisitivo mucho mayor al normal. Verdaderos palacios, casas que nada tenían que envidiarle a la Casa Blanca, se erigían a su alrededor, como monumentos a la ostentosidad, y comenzó a preguntarse si, tal vez, su chip no habría sufrido una avería.

Más, cuando se detuvo frente a una de aquellas casas, la que parecía ser por lejos la más llamativa y monumental de todas las que le rodeaban, estuvo convencido de que algo estaba definitivamente mal.

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ Se preguntó, mientras apeaba su motocicleta en la acera y se sacaba el casco. El frío era notable en aquel lugar por estar tan cerca de la costa, pero el viento gélido que chocaba con sus mejillas, calientes por causa del casco, poco le importó al inventor cuando se puso de pie y, con cierto temor, se acercó a aquella gran puerta de madera que parecía más grande que su hogar incluso, Lucky Cat Café incluido.

Luego de pensárselo un momento, extendió su mano hasta el llamador de la puerta, que bien podía ser oro real, y dio tres golpes que le sonaron demasiado contundentes, fuera por la inmensidad de todo aquel lugar, o porque, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía insignificante frente a algo o alguien, con sus ropas de estudiante aplicado y su casco verde y blanco en una mano.

Veinte segundos exactos después, antes de que su cobarde deseo de desaparecer de allí le obligara a subir a su moto y huir de la que, posiblemente, fuera la humillación más grande de su vida, la gigantesca puerta se abrió sin apenas realizar ruido, dejando que por ella asomara una calva chistosa y un par de ojos aburridos.

Tadashi se quedó mirando a aquel hombre, vestido de mayordomo, por un momento, sintiendo como los nervios hacían a su estómago dar volteretas dentro de su cuerpo. Era calvo salvo por una diadema de postreros cabellos castaños y un bigote, tenía aquella nariz prolongada y respingada típica de los estereotipos ingleses y un elegante y pulcramente planchado traje que se ajustaba demasiado en la parte del cuello.

-H-Hola... ¡B-Buenos días!- se corrigió, tratando de imprimir mayor elegancia y educación a su saludo, y sintiéndose un gran idiota exactamente un segundo después.

El mayordomo le miró de forma inquietantemente directa a sus ojos, antes de realizar un profundo escrutinio de su persona de pies a cabeza, sin la menor delicadeza o deseos de ocultar la indiferencia que despertaba en él el joven.

Cuando Tadashi creía que iba a desmayarse por los nervios y el sudor ya había empapado el cabello de su nuca, el hombre, que parecía ya entrado en los cincuenta, se hizo a un lado con un gracioso movimiento, para su profunda sorpresa.

-Debe ser otro de los amigos del amo Fred- señaló, con un gesto sublime y un tono de voz que, más que más que hacerle sentir bienvenido, sonaba como si le estuvieran anunciando a una reunión formal. Más, cuando logró captar el significado de las palabras del hombre, el joven estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de la impresión ¿Aquel palacio era de Fred?-. Pase por favor, están en el patio trasero.

Tadashi le miró por un segundo, sorprendido, mientras el mayordomo se volteaba con un elegante movimiento que hizo ondular con suavidad el frac de su traje, antes de tragar saliva y, aparentando más seguridad de la que poseía en realidad, dio un paso dentro de la mansión.

* * *

Hiro tenía una duda, tan grande como un elefante, ocupando la totalidad de sus pensamientos en ese momento mientras, estando de pie en el jardín trasero de Fred, ataviado con su traje de héroe, y con todos sus amigos tan atónitos como él en medio de un entrenamiento, observaba al chico que acompañaba a Heatcliff como si del mismísimo demonio se tratara.

¿Qué, en nombre de las leyes de Cadbuly, estaba haciendo Tadashi ahí?

Le miró con los ojos y la boca abiertos de par en par, sintiendo como un sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por su nuca y su corazón arrancaba a latir a toda velocidad.

El mayordomo se retiró con una elegante reverencia, mientras su hermano permanecía en el mismo lugar frente a la puerta de madera que había ocupado desde hace un minuto, cuando llegó en completo silencio, acompañado del mayor, y con la expresión más impenetrable que hubiera visto en su vida de su parte.

Le vio dar algunos pasos en su dirección, con las manos enfundadas despreocupadamente en los bolsillos de su jean negro, dirigiendo una mirada a su alrededor. Hiro sintió su corazón y su estómago encogerse en su interior cuando notó que los robots de pelea personalizados con los que entrenaban estaban a plena vista, como si sus simples trajes no fueran suficiente para delatarles.

Aun sabiéndose perdido, comenzó a buscar en su mente medio millón de formas de tratar de mantener su secreto y a Tadashi a salvo, pero cada cual era más inverosímil e inútil que la anterior, y, cuando la mirada de Tadashi volvió a él luego de un tiempo escrutando su área de entrenamiento, todo esfuerzo quedó desechado ante la severidad que, sabía, se escondía detrás de la indiferencia de sus gestos. Era esa mirada fría pero ardiente que siempre veía de pequeño cuando de verdad hacía enfadar a su hermano.

Pero, por la forma en que sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, se podía decir que no estaba enfadado.

Estaba furioso.

Y Tadashi furioso, aunque poco frecuente, era peligroso como una serpiente. Tadashi furioso era frío, era calculador. Era la única persona en el universo que podía hacer a Hiro temblar sólo con su tono y forma de decir las cosas; porque Tadashi no insultaba, pero lograba hacerte sentir pequeño e insignificante sólo con una mirada.

Y, aún enfundado en su traje y con la adrenalina pura que el entrenamiento le regalaba inundando sus venas, era justo como Hiro se sentía en ese momento, aún más cuando vio la perfecta ceja negra de su hermano alzarse en un gesto que se balanceaba entre curiosidad y molestia.

-Los Seis Grandes Héroes de San Fransokyo- dijo, con un tono bajo y grave, que hubiera parecido casi de desprecio si hubiera sido un poco más burlón, mientras deslizaba su mirada lentamente por cada uno de ellos. No estaba seguro de que el resto estuviera logrando aguantarle la mirada, pero a él le estaba costando lo indecible.

Hiro se estremeció tal cual lo había predicho ante el tono casi condescendiente en que el mayor los nombró y, en ese mismo momento, dio el anonimato de sus alter ego por acabado, al menos en lo que su hermano respectaba, porque, por si no era ya demasiado obvio, Tadashi los había descubierto y, por la expresión molesta con la que le miraba, quedaba claro que no estaba nada feliz por lo que se había encontrado.

El menor de los hermanos Hamada tragó saliva cuando la mirada de su hermano se clavó en sus ojos, firme y segura, algo que estaba muy lejos de los sentimientos que le invadían en esos momentos, mientras sentía que no era la gravedad lo que lo mantenía casi aplastado sobre el suelo, sino aquella mirada furiosa y fría.

Sintió como sus amigos se acercaban a ellos, pero el mayor pareció no reparar en el grupo o decidió simplemente ignorarlos, al menos mientras tuviera a su presa en frente.

-Veo que hicieron algo más que velarme todo este tiempo, ¿Eh, chicos?- dijo, y Hiro sintió como si aquella mano invisible e impiadosa volviera a hacerse un puño presente al rededor de su pecho, como no había pasado dsde que sus lazos se volvieran a establecer entre su hermano y él, ante la mención de la muerte de Tadashi ¿Era necesario que, cada vez que creía que podría olvidar todo lo que había sufrido, alguna simple palabra o pensamiento trajeran todo aquel dolor de nuevo, aún teniendo a Tadashi a su lado?

A pesar de la consternación, lo que más preocupó a Hiro, y le hizo apartar la mirada, como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante a observar en aquel lugar, fue la manera en que Tadashi era capaz de ocultar perfectamente su furia, pero mostrar su decepción a la vez con la misma claridad que se podía ver el sol asomar tras el techo de la mansión, rodeado de un azul firmamento despejado.

-T-Tadashi- trató de hablar, no sabiendo muy bien si pretendía explicarse o simplemente disculparse con su hermano por algo sobre lo que aún no estaba muy seguro de tener que hacerlo. En realidad, no estaba muy seguro de como proceder respecto a nada a partir de ese momento, y mucho menos sabría como lo haría Tadashi. ¿Pretendía reprenderlo sin saber nada sobre ellos? ¿Pensaba decirle a Cass sobre sus actividades secretas? Ciertamente dudaba que fuera a delatarles frente a la comunidad de San Fransokyo, pero, aunque fuera su hermano, debía tratarlo con cuidado hasta saber qué tenía en mente.

Pero la pregunta persistía ¿Cómo había llegado Tadashi hasta allí? Ciertamente sabía que sus constantes desapariciones estaban siendo demasiado obvias ya para su hermano y tía, y que estaba haciendo estragos en ellos por causa de la preocupación. Por supuesto que se sentía culpable de hacer pasar por semejante situación a su familia, sobre todo a Cass, que era quien más lo estaba sufriendo, mientas Tadashi era mucho más fuerte que ella, y mil veces más directo a la hora de confrontarlo.

Su presencia allí lo confirmaba.

Su hermano se acercó a él, sin cambiar su expresión seria e impenetrable, hasta quedar a sólo unos pasos, con una mirada tan distante que desencajaba por completo en su rostro, acostumbrado a la amabilidad y las cortesías. Tras él pudo sentir el ligero rumor de las armaduras de sus amigos al acercarse, inquietos, y sólo entonces cayó en cuenta de que, tal vez para quien nunca hubiera visto a Tadashi así, podía llegar a verse un poco violento.

Él ya había presenciado aquella faceta del mayor, la primera vez que descubrió sus escapadas clandestinas a las peleas de robots, así que sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando, aunque dudaba que el final de aquella vez se repitiera justo ahora... Tadashi le había jurado llorando no volver a golpearlo, después de todo.

Podía hacerse una idea de lo que llevó a Tadashi a levantarle la mano esa noche de sus trece años de edad. Solo, joven, temeroso por no saber dónde había estado toda la noche, y sin tener como corregir a un hermano problemático ni poder delatarle frente a su tía, cargando con todas las travesuras de sus años anteriores y aterrado de ver que habían avanzado a un escalón más peligroso, Tadashi se había sentido acorralado y, cuando, con su forma de ser sarcástica hizo un chiste fuera de lugar respecto a tener un complejo de madre sobreprotectora, todo el estrés había estallado contra su mejilla en el puño de su hermano.

Tadashi le ignoró y continuó hablando.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó, en un tono igual de inescrutable que su mirada, arrancándole de sus pensamientos y obligándole a alzar la mirada hasta aquellos ojos tan similares a los suyos-. No creé a Baymax para jugar a los héroes, Hiro.

Ante las palabras del mayor, Hiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y mirar a Tadashi como si de repente le hubiera metido un dedo mojado en el oído, indignado ante su forma de hablar y el desdén en su voz.

-¿Jugar?- repitió, olvidando aquello de tratar a Tadashi como un desconocido. Su hermano, mejor que nadie, debería darse cuenta de cuan en serio se tomaba todo aquello, porque estaba claro que no era ningún ignorante de quiénes eran ellos y qué era lo que hacían por San Fransokyo-. Hemos estado haciendo algo más que jugar en todo este tiempo, ¿Sabes?

Tadashi soltó una risa seca que fue a morir en su garganta, antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacia él, dejando en claro su superioridad sobre el niño en su postura.

-Estaba muerto, ¿Recuerdas? Ya que te encanta pensar así- siseó con crueldad, abandonando por fin su mascara de indiferencia y demostrando abiertamente la rabia que le corroía. Hiro no apartó la mirada ni mucho menos, a éste Tadashi si sabía enfrentarlo-. Esto tiene tu nombre por todas partes, Hiro- continuó, alzando una octava su tono de voz, mientras le señalaba con un dedo acusador justo en medio del pecho de su coraza-. Sé que amas ponerte en riesgo por razones estúpidas, ¡¿Pero hacer que los chicos se enfrenten a un asesino vengativo también?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

Ante semejante acusación, Hiro no lo soportó más. Tadashi no tenía ningún derecho a juzgarlo, no luego de ser el principal responsable de que él debiera actuar como lo hizo. Él no sabía nada, no había sufrido el dolor, la soledad, la angustia. No había despertado cada maldito día y corrido hasta su cama con la esperanza de encontrarse allí a su hermano, de esperar que todo fuera una pesadilla, sólo para encontrarse su cama vacía y su vieja gorra sobre ella, como recuerdo constante de lo que había sido y nunca más volvería.

Como él había dicho, estaba _muerto,_ y quienes sufren cuando la muerte aparece no es quien se va, sino quienes quedan.

Así que no, de ninguna manera dejaría que Tadashi le acusara de nada, que tratara de hacerle sentir culpable por lo que eran ahora cuando, en realidad, el ser un héroe, para él, era su mayor orgullo, porque era quien era gracias a Tadashi. Y no se iba a ir de allí sin que se lo hubiera dejado muy en claro.

-¡Pensaba que mi hermano había muerto en vano si no hacía algo!- gritó, colérico, a la vez que las lágrimas comenzaban a empañar su vista. Maldijo por lo bajo al notar que, por más que hubiera tratado de ignorarlos, el dolor, la frustración y la rabia habían formado ya un cúmulo en su interior, y que estaba a punto de desatarse la tormenta. Aun así, y a pesar de la mano cálida y pesada que sintió posarse sobre su hombro, seguramente de Wasabi, continuó, con sus ojos como fiera clavados en la expresión enfurecida del mayor- ¡Hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi posición!, ¡Hubieras actuado igual de haber sufrido lo que yo cuando creí que mi hermano _era sólo cenizas_!

-¡Claro que sí, Hiro! ¡Pero hubiera ido a la justicia!- rebatió, también vociferando, mientras comenzaba a gesticular con sus manos por la ira o la frustración, según Hiro conocía- ¡Y nunca, _jamás_ , hubiera metido a mis amigos en algo tan peligroso!

-¡Pero se hubieran metido de igual forma! ¡Ellos te amaban, igual que yo te amo, y hubieran hecho todo por vengarte!- exclamó, y la voz le falló un par de veces, a la vez que sentía la mano de Wasabi presionar levemente sobre su hombro, antes de relajar su agarre, confirmando sus palabras- ¿Tienes idea de cómo me miraron cuando les dije que habían robado mis microbots?, ¿Qué crees que hubieran hecho si les decía que el hombre supuestamente muerto al que mi hermano trató de salvar lo había hecho? O me encerraban en un manicomio, o se burlaban de mí pensando que era un simple chico de luto buscando un chivo expiatorio- acabó, jadeando debido al llanto y con el rostro ruborizado y empapado en lágrimas. A Tadashi se le estrujó el corazón al ver a su hermano tan desprotegido, lleno de dolor, y tan desesperado como si cada palabra que decía le obligara a revivir los momentos que había vivido. Y, sin embargo, sus ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto, refulgían con la ira un león herido listo a acometer en cualquier momento, asustado pero seguro, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por defender lo que pensaba. Era digno de admirar, debía admitir, el que hubiera aguantado tanto sin desfallecer allí mismo. Y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que aún le quedaba algo por decir-. La justicia es ciega, Tadashi, pero no en el buen sentido. Sólo ve aquello que logra entender.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba por espasmos nerviosos producto del llanto, tenía la voz rota y las lágrimas habían dejado sendos surcos por sus mejillas, formando pequeñas gotas que caían desde su mentón. Nunca antes Tadashi había sentido tal necesidad de abrazarlo y protegerlo desde que sus padres habían fallecido, pero claro, eso era un poco difícil cuando, de quien debías proteger a tu hermano, era de ti mismo.

Pese a la lucha interna que su lado de hermano protector y hermano preocupado estaban llevando a cabo en su interior, el rostro que Hiro y los demás estaban viendo seguía siendo aquel con expresión severa e inescrutable, que más que nada, le contemplaba como quien observa una cucaracha en el suelo, mientras decide si pisotearla hasta volverla un amasijo de entrañas y fluidos asquerosos, o dejarla vivir para que saliera sola hasta el jardín.

Desde luego, aunque Tadashi no se sintiera así en lo más mínimo, no había forma de que sus amigos descubrieran sus verdaderos pensamientos, y por ello, luego de unos momentos de sepulcral silencio por parte del mayor de los Hamada, el resto del equipo no pudo contenerse de salir en defensa del menor de sus compañeros.

-Ya basta, Tadashi- pidió Wasabi, con una voz calma, pero tan firme como para no dar lugar a discusión. El aludido llevó su mirada a los ojos del mayor de todos, sorprendiéndose de encontrar tal seguridad en ellos. Una mirada dura, de advertencia, que le obligó a reprimir un estremecimiento-. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no dejaré que le hables a Hiro de esa manera.

-Sí, viejo. Creó una sala en el hospital por ti- secundó Fred, retirando la parte superior de su traje y colocándose en el otro perfil del chico, que no alzaba la mirada del suelo, rojo como una manzana, aunque Tadashi no podía asegurar que se debiera a la ira, la pena, o el dolor-. No me obligues a hacerte brocheta de asiático por molestarlo.

Casi se le escapó una sonrisa ante la amenaza del rubio joven, si no fuera porque Honey se acercó al grupo con esa típica mirada suya de preocupación, mezcla de pena y temor, que siempre le hacía sentir a uno culpable por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho para preocuparla, justo como comenzaba a sentirse en ese mismo momento.

-Tadashi, salvó a la hija de Callaghan, aún a riesgo de su propia vida- habló, y el aludido abrió los ojos de par en par por causa de la sorpresa. Razonó, entonces, que nunca había caído en cuenta de lo que Hiro como héroe había hecho. Tampoco había tenido suficiente tiempo para analizar alguna cosa, ya que se negaba a aceptar que su hermano podía actuar de forma tan irresponsable con los chicos, Cass y él mismo, al exponerse de esa manera al peligro.

En el fondo, profundo dentro de sus pensamientos, nació cierta chispa, una pequeña luz, que casi le obliga a soltar una risita sorprendida al imaginarse a su pequeño Hiro, como todo un hombre, yendo en busca de la hija del hombre que era responsable de la muerte de su hermano, mientras todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba en segundos. En verdad, si aquello había nacido del muchacho sin ningún tipo de estímulo exterior, algo bien estaban haciendo Cass y él para haber formado a semejante chico.

-Deja de actuar como si no estuvieras orgulloso de él o de nosotros- la voz de Gogo, quien siempre había tenido una habilidad inconmensurable a la hora de, al parecer, leer sus pensamientos, le sacó de su fuero interno con un leve sobresalto, pues se halló a la pequeña fiera coreana que era su amiga a menos de un metro de él, interponiéndose en su vista de Hiro, y apuntándole con un dedo en pleno rostro, con una expresión tan molesta en su pequeña faz, que tuvo el impulso de cubrirse más de una parte del cuerpo ante el recuerdo de una ocasión en que Fred había llevado a los extremos la paciencia de la muchacha. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver en los ojos oscuros de la chica no sólo la rabia que delataba su voz, sino también algo muy similar al dolor, a la decepción... ¿Acaso él la había decepcionado?. La coreana siguió hablando antes de que pudiera profundizar más en sus pensamientos, dejándole sin palabras nuevamente-. Nacimos por ti, porque fuiste un buen hombre que siempre quiso salvar al mundo por algún impulso correcto y desquiciado. Ayudamos a quien nos necesite, como siempre lo hiciste, como nos enseñaste. Esto fue lo mejor que pudimos sacar del vacío que dejaste en nuestras vidas, lo mejor en lo que Hiro pudo encontrar alivio a su dolor, y si te parece que es poco o inútil, al diablo tú y lo que pienses de nosotros, pero que te quede claro una cosa, genio, porque si tengo que volver a repetirtelo, ten seguro que desearías lanzarte de cabeza a otro incendio- gruñó frente a su rostro, casi sin separar las palabras, claramente molesta, y con una mirada furiosa, segura y solemne que sólo ella podía realizar, antes de acabar-. No hay forma en que nos sintamos mal por lo que hacemos, y mucho menos nos sentimos forzados por nadie, porque esta es la manera que tenemos de llevar un poco de lo que tú fuiste para nosotros a cada rincón de esta podrida ciudad ¡Somos tu legado, Tadashi Hamada!

Un silencio sepulcral se alzó en el jardín, a penas interrumpido por el lejano paso de los autos, luego de la exclamación de la chica, que dejó no sólo sin palabras al joven nipón, sino también al resto de sus amigos.

Tadashi alzó la mirada hacia los demás chicos, sorprendiéndose no sólo de hallar la misma emoción que desbordaba a la muchacha en cada uno de sus rostros, sino también sentimientos tan variados como la personalidad de cada uno de ellos. Había una seguridad férrea en los ojos oscuros de Wasabi, una que no dejaba lugar a duda respecto a cuan de acuerdo estaba con las palabras de la chica. Honey brillaba por sí misma de emoción y determinación, de una forma en que sólo la había visto cuando lograba resultados satisfactorios en sus experimentos. Fred continuaba manteniendo aquella mirada de niño eterno en él, asombrado, lleno de emoción; la mirada de aquellas personas que cada amanecer descubrían el mundo de nuevo, pero con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos verdes, un velo de orgullo que los cubría por completo, algo que, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto en él.

Todos ellos estaban orgullosos, era perceptible a simple vista. Aunque se podía decir que no era vano orgullo propio. Era aquella emoción potenciada de esa manera, con aquella plenitud, que sólo se veía en los ojos de las personas que ayudaban a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, por verdadera vocación. Era la seguridad que sólo brindaba el formar parte de un grupo, de una familia; el saber que, cuando todo fallaba, siempre habría alguien para ti, dispuesto a protegerte, una mano amiga que siempre estaría lista para ayudarte a poner en pie.

Un apretado nudo se formó en su garganta cuando sus ojos recayeron en el joven cabizbajo en medio de aquel grupo de chicos, aquella manada dispuesta a defender a uno de sus miembros. No podía ver ninguna expresión de él debajo del casco de su traje, pero estaba más que seguro que cualquier emoción de su parte estaba muy lejos de las que ostentaban sus amigos, y no pudo reprimir la sensación de culpabilidad que trepaba desde su estómago hasta su cuello ante ello.

Hace un año, Tadashi había perdido de vista a quienes él debía fungir como pilar, la casa que debía ayudar a sostener, la familia que debía proteger. Por una decisión tonta y egoísta, había dejado que todos quienes lo amaban se derrumbaran en cuanto él desapareció y, ahora que habían logrado medianamente seguir adelante, ahora que habían conseguido hacer algo de bien con lo que su partida les había enseñado, ¿Simplemente pretendía llegar y derrumbar todo de nuevo?, ¿Volver a destruir la vida de Hiro por mero capricho?

Quiso darse un golpe en su fuero interno por su egoísmo e ignorancia. ¿Qué había malo con él, por Dios?

Bien, no. Era hora de corregir las cosas, y esta vez, lo que debía corregirse era él. No volvería a ser el pilar débil en la familia, no volvería a dejar desprotegido a su hermanito y por Dios que no sería otra vez quien lo dejara solo.

Tragó saliva para desarmar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, antes de encarar nuevamente a sus amigos, y al orgulloso héroe que había visto frente a un cable car y que ahora costaba creer que fuera su hermano, con una expresión apenada, disculpándose con la mirada, pero lleno de resolución sobre como debía actuar a partir de ese momento.

-Lo lamento, chicos- soltó, con un tono de voz claramente arrepentido, al tiempo que se acercaba al grupo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio en su fuero interno al ver como todos a su alrededor se relajaban notablemente luego de un breve momento de duda. Gogo se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole llegar hasta su hermano, mientras Wasabi se alejaba un paso del chico. Pese a todo, Hiro no se atrevía aún a alzar la mirada, y aquel casco violeta ya comenzaba a ganarse su más puro odio.

Con delicadeza, llevó sus manos hasta él y comenzó a recorrerlo con sus dedos, hasta dar con un pequeño botón en la parte posterior de la estructura que no dudó en presionar. El casco emitió un sonido seco antes de separarse en dos mitades, una posterior y la otra anterior, lo suficiente para poder retirarlo del cráneo de su hermano.

No tardó en despeinar la alocada cabellera en un gesto fraternal, sintiéndose como un soldado que llega a casa después de meses en la guerra al redescubrir la textura tan familiar de aquellos suaves y rebeldes cabellos bajo su palma, como un brillante río de tinta al rededor de su mano, refulgiendo cada hebra azabache al más mínimo rayo de sol. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina y culposa al notar el temblor del cuerpo de su hermano, y no necesitó esperar a que alzara el rostro para saber que, nuevamente, le había hecho llorar.

A veces se odiaba, en serio.

-Está bien, amiguito- murmuró, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos captaran el tono fraternal y tranquilizador que estaba usando. Hiro tragó saliva al ver que su mirada volvía a ser dulce y protectora, aquella a la que su hermano tenía a todos acostumbrados-. Prometo que, de ahora en más, dejaré de ser un idiota, ¿Sí?

La duda brilló por un momento en los cristalizados ojos del joven nipón, pero pronto fue reemplazada por una mirada brillante y una enorme sonrisa que, estuvo seguro, debía de resultar un poco dolorosa.

-Eso es un alivio, porque en verdad no te hubiera golpeado- comentó el mayor del grupo, claramente más relajado, mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano.

-Puede que yo si le hubiera tirado unos cuantos dientes- admitió Gogo, pagada de sí misma. Retiró el visor de su casco, dejando ver una expresión divertida pero segura que, a todas luces, dejaba en claro que no estaba bromeando. Tadashi tragó saliva a la vez que mal disimulaba un estremecimiento de espanto, y esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada en dirección a su pequeña y peligrosa amiga.

Pero pronto, nuevamente, su expresión se tornó seria y, está vez, se dirigió a su hermano menor.

-Acepto todo esto, Hiro, sólo con una condición- soltó, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo, con una expresión que, dejaba claro, no daba lugar a réplicas. Todos se tensaron nuevamente, aguardando las palabras del mayor y, por un instante dramático, el silencio más absoluto llenó el lugar junto al sonido de las respiraciones expectantes de los jóvenes, antes de que Tadashi hablará nueva,ente-. Voy a entrar al equipo.

Y, ante eso, la radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Hiro Hamada se borró de un plumazo.

* * *

 ** _No estoy segura, pero creo que está escrito de una forma algo diferente a los otros caps... tal vez sea paranoia mía._**

 ** _No sé si es aceptable algo como esto después de más de un mes de haber publicado algo por última vez, pero espero que los deje satisfechos hasta el próximo capítulo._**

 ** _Bien, si los aliens no nos invaden y la uni no me mata, espero estar actualizando pronto. Hasta entonces, muchos besos._**

 ** _18/04/18 wuajajaja (?)._**

 ** _Balalalalah~_**


	8. Chapter 8- Talentos Secretos

_**Supongo que sería decente de mi parte el explicar aunque sea por qué llevó desaparecida tanto tiempo, pero aburrirlos con historias de crisis existenciales y facultad no me parece exactamente justo ni para ustedes, si es que alguien aún está aquí para leer esto, ni para mi, que justamente lo subo para distenderme y disfrutar nuevamente de lo que me gusta.**_

 _ **No los retrasaré, y espero que aún estén ansiosos por leer esto tanto como yo lo estoy por volver a leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos abajo, mis Grandes Héroes.**_

* * *

 **Talentos Secretos **

-¡No, no y por supuesto que no!- repitió su mantra como por, al menos, duodécima vez en media hora, sin inmutarse ante las miradas de los cinco mayores y el robot sobre él. Miradas que iban desde el desconcierto total hasta el aburrimiento absoluto.

Todos estaban de acuerdo salvo por él, habían dado el sí prácticamente en el mismo instante en que Tadashi había propuesto entrar al grupo. Y eran cosas como esas las que, algunas veces, le obligaban preguntarse si es que sus amigos habían chupado los barrotes con plomo de sus cunas cuando eran bebés.

Tadashi se acercó un paso hacía él, con aquella expresión en sus ojos que pretendía hacerle entender razones, pero el chico retrocedió, fulminándole con la mirada más furiosa que le hubiera visto alguna vez, incluso más que la que le dio hace unos minutos. Hasta cierto punto, incluso parecía indignado, lo que desconcertaba ampliamente al mayor.

-Hiro...

-No, Tadashi- le cortó con brusquedad, con un tono firme y molesto acompañado de un gesto veloz de su mano, como si desechara la idea desde el comienzo. Lo que, en realidad, era lo que había hecho-. Ya perdí a mi hermano una vez, no haré algo que te ponga en peligro de nuevo, y tampoco pienso permitir que lo hagas tú.

Tadashi parpadeó repetidamente, cambiando su expresión de extrañeza ante la actitud de su hermano por una de sorpresa. Acto seguido, reprimió el deseo de soltar un pesado suspiro al comprender el secreto detrás de la reacción de su hermano. Así que era eso, miedo.

No pudo evitar volver a llenarse de culpabilidad al notar hasta que nivel Hiro había sido marcado por su causa, estando dispuesto incluso a alejarlo de él.

-Creo que es una decisión mía, no tuya- señaló, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, y Hiro supo que sería casi imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Hermano, déjalo entrar ya- intervino Fred, tan relajado como siempre, y el menor le dedicó una mirada tan llena de hostilidad, que literalmente soltó un pequeño gritito, antes de ocultarse detrás de una aburrida Gogo.

-Ya somos suficientes en el equipo- soltó, utilizando cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente para evitar que los demás avalaran aquella locura.

-Busca una mejor excusa- se burló la coreana, para luego inflar y explotar un chicle con expresión indiferente. Apartó a Fred de ella con un fuerte empujón.

Hiro gruñó en su fuero interno.

-Me distraerá en las misiones- intentó.

-El realizar actividades junto a Tadashi por tiempo prolongado ayudará a obtener resultados mayormente beneficiosos en la terapia de Hiro- soltó Baymax, hablando por primera vez desde que aquella extraña situación había comenzado. Tadashi alzó una ceja, antes de dirigir una mirada inquisidora al ruborizado chico.

-¿Terapia?

-Hasta tú me traicionas, malvavisco gigante- gruñó, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano, horrorizándose sólo ante la idea de tener que contestarla. En lugar de ello, rebuscó en su mente, en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, alguna excusa lo suficientemente válida para dejar a Tadashi lejos de sus misiones de forma definitiva. Y, cuando probó otro enfoque de la situación y la respuesta se reveló ante sus ojos, estuvo a punto de darse un golpe a sí mismo ante lo sencilla y obvia que era. Sonrió con malicia en dirección al mayor, triunfante, y Tadashi estrechó su mirada, receloso-. ¿Y qué va a hacer, supuestamente? No tiene ninguna habilidad, después de todo.

Tadashi alzó las cejas ante su afirmación, antes de fruncir el ceño con fuerza y mirarle con un aire de indignación que le hizo ampliar su sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?- inquirió, arqueando una ceja mientras se acercaba a él con pasos seguros y firmes, como si supiera que estaba a punto de ganar la disputa. Se detuvo a escaso medio metro de él, viéndolo como si acabara de abofetearle la mejilla, entre molesto y desafiante-. Puedo patearte el trasero cuando quiera y sin tecnología, niño.

Sangre de su sangre al cabo, Hiro esgrimió la misma expresión segura y competitiva, inclinando su rostro para poder verle directamente, con la sonrisa ladina más divertida y socarrona que tenía, y un brillo en sus ojos que dejaba claro que se había coronado como vencedor ya.

-Prúebalo- escupió, desafiante, sin menguar ni un poco la convicción en su rostro.

Permanecieron así, encarados y con aquella mirada fiera que nunca antes alguno de sus compañeros hubiera visto en ellos, siendo tangible la hostilidad en el aire. El fuego y la seguridad en los ojos de cada uno fue suficiente para generar una tensión sofocante a su alrededor, calentando el ambiente pese a la brisa invernal que había comenzado a levantarse con la caída del sol.

El resto del equipo permanecía a una distancia prudente del par de hermanos, observando con curiosidad la escena, pues nunca antes habían visto a ambos de aquella manera, con aquel ímpetu en defender sus puntos de vista e intereses. La competencia fraternal parecía ser llevada a un nuevo nivel por ellos, prácticamente podía percibirse la testosterona en el aire. ¿Sería esa actitud normal, o deberían plantearse el volver a intervenir?

Pero entonces, con una sonrisa sibilina en su rostro, Tadashi rió entre dientes con un sonido gutural, desencajando por un momento a todos a su alrededor, incluyendo al mismo Hiro.

-No lo haré contigo- comentó, antes de despeinar los cabellos del chico con un gesto brusco, tal vez algo más cargado de molestia de lo normal-. Odiaría lastimar a mi hermanito.

Hiro gruñó.

-A buena hora lo piensas- soltó a bocajarro, sin pensar, y la alarma fue perceptible en las expresiones horrorizadas de sus amigos. No apartó la mirada del chico, sin embargo, y Tadashi no pareció mayormente afectado por el comentario, más allá de un extraño destello en medio de toda la altanería de su mirada.

El menor frunció el ceño cuando pasó junto a él, sin apartar aquellos ojos llenos de burla y seguridad de los suyos, y no pudo evitar que todo aquello le diera, si era posible, aún más mala espina que antes. ¿Qué pretendía ahora su hermano?

Se mantuvo allí, de pie junto a sus amigos, quienes ostentaban miradas igual de confusas y curiosas que la suya, mientras todos mantenían su atención fija en las anchas espaldas del chico. Éste avanzó con seguridad hasta los robots de entrenamiento que utilizaban, dispersos por toda la galería de la mansión.

Les había sido relativamente fácil, gracias a Hiro y Gogo, el montarlos. Habían diseñado decenas de robots humanoides con múltiples habilidades que resultaran un desafío a sus talentos como héroes. Eran resistentes al fuego, hechos para obligar a Fred a buscar una manera de debilitar su estructura antes de poder derretir a gusto sus circuitos. Estaban altamente blindados para entrenar con la potencia de los lásers de Wasabi y los discos de Gogo, además de poseer la capacidad de igualar la velocidad de la corredora, lo que le hacía esforzarse al máximo en cada entrenamiento. Todas estas características eran perfectas para mejorar la resistencia de las fórmulas de Honey y su velocidad de secado que, por cierto, aún no la tenía lo suficientemente satisfecha. Además, todos poseían una fuerza titánica que, combinada con la velocidad ya mencionada, los hacía ideales para practicar con la resistencia de Baymax y las reacciones de Hiro a la hora de guiarle en sus acciones. Junto a todo eso, habían diseñado, también, un circuito que abarcaba toda la parte trasera de la mansión del acaudalado muchacho, basándose en las aplicaciones de suspensión electromagnética de la joven y la ingeniería robótica avanzada del genio, para poder controlarlos desde un simple tablero de control junto a una de las tumbonas que Fred tenía en su patio. El circuito era invisible a los ojos, cosa muy conveniente, pues pretendían mantener sus actividades en secreto, a pesar de que Fred insistiera respecto a que en su familia un superhéroe no extrañaría a nadie.

No había sido nada barato el montarlo, pues entre las excavaciones de compartimientos -para resguardar a los robots de curiosos- que habían debido realizar y todo el diseño y materia prima que habían adquirido, realmente habían invertido una pequeña fortuna. Para su suerte, Fred había insistido en cubrir la mayor parte de los gastos, e incluso había sido él quien se encargó de acceder a las piezas para sus nuevos trajes, mucho más resistentes que los primeros, y los materiales para las formulas de Honey, que no eran nada baratos ni sencillos de adquirir. Hiro no quería ser desagradecido, pero no podía evitar experimentar una leve envidia ante la sospecha de que aquellos gastos, descomunales para el resto de los simples mortales, apenas y hacían cosquillas en la mesada de su amigo.

La visión de su hermano, revisando con extremo cuidado y detalle una de las máquinas, le trajo de vuelta al presente, y una creciente sensación de ansiedad e impaciencia le embargó mientras le veía realizar las mismas expresiones de quien ve un juguete nuevo al rodear el robot de color gris, que estaba decorado con el mismo rostro amigable y amarillo que Macrobot. Se preguntó qué estaría estudiando con tanto interés, cuando dio una vuelta a su al rededor poniendo, al parecer, especial atención a las uniones de sus articulaciones.

Cuando la curiosidad e impaciencia comenzaban a convertirse en molestia por parte del menor, Tadashi finalmente se separó del robot, con una sonrisa satisfecha y una mirada confiada en su rostro que le erizó la piel por completo. Aquello no tenía buena pinta para nada.

Trató de tranquilizarse, recordando que no debía de preocuparse por nada. No había forma de que Tadashi se atreviera a hacerle frente a sus robots. ¿Verdad?

-Sin embargo- Tadashi continuó después del extraño momento de silencio, acercándose con zancadas seguras y una postura erguida al grupo, o, más precisamente, a Fred, con la eterna sonrisa de suficiencia que Hiro ya comenzaba a odiar en sus labios. Miró al curioso rubio con calma, antes de continuar-. De casualidad, Fred, ¿No tendrás por aquí unas...?

Se inclinó sobre el oído del chico, susurrando en él el final de aquella frase, lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo él le escuchara.

Sea lo que fuera que Tadashi había pedido, fue suficiente para que la expresión atenta del joven mutara completamente en una de asombro, y los ojos azules brillaran con un aire de emoción tan profundo, que le recordó un poco a la que puso cuando vio su traje de lagarto escupe fuego por primera vez.

Cuando el mayor se alejó de él, con una sonrisa divertida y amigable, Fred se llevó ambas manos a los labios, mirándolo con los ojos tan brillantes que casi parecía como si estuviera por echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Estuvo seguro de que ahogó un gritito nervioso.

-Oh, Tadashi, creo que te amo- susurró, al borde de un ataque de emoción, según Hiro podía juzgar. Parpadeó, sorprendido, al verle llevar sus manos a su cabeza y soltar un gemido de alegría, sólo le faltaba una cola meneándose para parecerse más a un cachorrito hiperactivo, antes de girarse hacia la mansión y emitir el grito más lleno de euforia que nunca antes hubiera oído de su parte- ¡Heathcliff! ¡Hermano, necesito tu ayuda!- y echó a correr, esta vez soltando un grito de emoción que no se molestó en reprimir en lo más mínimo, obligando al joven nipón a cubrirse los oídos para que no le explotaran los tímpanos, viendo de reojo la sonrisa, divertida y satisfecha, de su hermano.

-¡Y que estén bien afiladas!- exclamó al final, sólo para recibir otro grito de fanboy de Fred.

Un silencio expectante se alzó en el lugar en cuanto el rumor de los gritos y los saltos de Fred desaparecieron en el interior de su casa, sólo interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas y el viento, y uno que otro auto pasando por el tranquilo vecindario.

Hiro se mantuvo mirando fijamente a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido, mientras se quemaba las cejas.¿Qué era lo que Tadashi tramaba exactamente? ¿Cuál sería esa habilidad que ostentaba con tal seguridad? Y, aún más curioso ¿Qué era aquello que Fred tenía que traer? Se moría de ganas por preguntarle directamente, pero su orgullo jamás dejaría que demostrara su curiosidad.

Por suerte para él, Wasabi no era ni la mitad de orgulloso de lo que él lo era.

-¿Qué fue lo que le pediste?- inquirió, con una expresión entre curiosa y algo que no podía definir exactamente, pero que iba un poco más allá del recelo.

Tadashi le dedicó una mirada amable y divertida, mucho más cortes que las que le había dedicado a él.

-Ya lo verás.

" _Torpe nerd engreído"_ maldijo en su fuero interno el menor de ambos chicos, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano. Cuando éste le dedicó plenamente una sonrisa burlona a él, estuvo muy cerca de ser audible la forma en que estaba restregando sus dientes entre sí.

Sin embargo, sus deseos homicidas hacia su hermano pasaron a segundo plano cuando, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, un extraño pero conocido rumor comenzó a hacerse presente en el lugar, tintineante, acercándose con el paso de los segundos, obligando a todos a mirar con curiosidad la gigantesca puerta trasera de la mansión.

Fue cuando Fred, nuevamente vestido como civil, atravesó ésta que todos pudieron identificar el familiar sonido que generaba el metal al chocar entre sí, al que la mayoría allí estaban familiarizados. El sonido inundó el lugar completo, mientras el alocado muchacho se acercaba a toda velocidad, seguido de su calmo mayordomo, que se desplazaba con aquel paso lento y postura perfecta tras él, con una expresión que, aunque impenetrable, a claras luces demostraba que ya nada de aquel grupo, y menos aún de su amo, lograba sorprenderlo.

Ambos cargaban en sus brazos varios objetos de longitud considerable y en su mayoría de color negro que, en cuanto los reconoció, dejaron a Hiro sin aliento. ¿Era eso una broma?

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues el grito eufórico de Fred, que apenas podía ver el suelo por encima de la pila de exóticos objetos, fue suficiente para que no pudiera oír lo que su propia mente le decía.

-¡Viejo, aquí están tus...!- comenzó, pero lo más predecible aconteció y, tras tropezarse aparentemente con sus propios pies, el joven cayó al suelo de forma sublime, causando un sonoro alboroto cuando aquellos objetos metálicos se dispersaron como un abanico frente a él. Todos los demás le miraron por un segundo, expectantes, sólo para sonreír aliviados cuando se puso de pie de un salto- ¡Estoy bien!

Baymax fue el primero en acercarse a él, y el único después del mayordomo que no estaba aguantando las ganas de destornillarse de risa por tal estrepitosa caída.

-Haz sufrido una caída. En una escala del...

Heathcliff se detuvo junto al grupo, dedicándoles una mirada indiferente de las suyas, antes de dejar caer con un simple y cómico gesto el resto de los objetos que él portaba junto a los que soltó su maestro, causando otro pequeño estruendo.

-Muchas gracias- soltó Tadashi para ambos, dando una breve reverencia al mayordomo, que le dedicó una casi imperceptible sonrisa antes de retirarse. Los modales nipones eran encantadores a todos por igual, eso no tenía discusión.

Hiro vio con los ojos entrecerrados la manera en que el chico se acercaba a paso firme hasta la pila de objetos, observando con atención el desfile de -no podía creerlo- katanas frente a él. Luego de un segundo observándolas en silencio, se inclinó y tomó una en su mano, observando las decoraciones en la funda azabache, con detalles en dorado en la punta y la empuñadura, antes de desenvainarla con un gracioso gesto, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Vio como elevaba la hoja, larga y brillante, hasta su rostro, observándola en detalle, antes de deslizar suavemente su pulgar sobre la superficie, catando su filo.

El resto del grupo, al igual que él, permanecieron en silencio, anonadados, mientras observaban la forma en que Tadashi repetía la acción con una espada tras otra, probando su peso, desenvainando y catando el filo, antes de simplemente desecharlas sin mayor motivo, volviendo a guardarlas en sus fundas oscuras, antes de tomar la siguiente. Tenía una expresión de concentración tal que, por un momento, le recordó a las que esbozaba mientras leía sus libros de medicina, el año antes de que entrara a la Universidad Tecnológica de San Fransokyo. Estaba buscando algo en especial, un detalle efímero que sólo él, tan detallista como era, podría notar.

Se tomó su tiempo, minutos en los que permanecieron todos en absoluto silencio, a excepción de Fred, que soltaba cómicos grititos de emoción cada vez que Tadashi desenfundaba una de las espadas, como si estuviera a punto de, por fin, presenciar una de aquellas escenas anime que tanto adoraba.

Entonces, pudo observar el cambio en la expresión del mayor cuando sus ojos se centraron en una funda en especial, que Hiro fácilmente hubiera pasado por alto, a pesar de ser ligeramente más larga y ancha que las demás.

Su hermano la tomó con firmeza de la funda y, sin detenerse a probar su ligereza o equilibrio, la desnudó con un fluido movimiento, antes de dejar caer la funda negra con desinterés. Elevó de forma vertical el arma frente a sus ojos, observando el filo de la hoja, antes de deslizar a penas el pulgar sobre él.

La espada parecía común y corriente a ojos de Hiro salvo por su largo, o al menos así fue hasta que, tomándola con fuerza por la empuñadura, Tadashi jaló hasta que un leve sonido, el de el metal al deslizarse sobre otro, llegó a sus oídos cuando el sable se dividió en dos y las hojas se acariciaron por causa del movimiento fluido y elegante que el nipón había realizado.

Ante su mirada atónita, Tadashi tomó cada mitad en una mano y, con la seguridad que sólo la experiencia podía brindar, comenzó a moverlas elegantemente en sus manos, girándolas a toda velocidad, como si fueran las hélices de un helicóptero a cada lado de su cuerpo. Su cabello se agitaba levemente a los lados de su sonriente rostro por causa de las corrientes de aire que generaban aquellos sables.

Y, como si no fuera suficiente el impacto de ver a su hermano portar un par de armas mortales como si fuera algo tan natural como el acto de respirar, Hiro tuvo que reprimir el impulso de pellizcar uno de sus brazos para comprobar que no estaba soñando cuando, tal cual los protagonistas de las películas de samuráis y ninjas que solían ver de niños, el mayor comenzó a realizar maniobras de visible complejidad con ambas katanas a la vez, deslizándolas en el aire en ataques mortales y feroces embestidas. Dando giros de muñecas precisos que las hacían moverse con asombrosa velocidad a centímetros de su rostro, cuello y torso, cortando el aire sin llegar a rozarlo a pesar de acompañar sus acometidas con movimientos que parecían una mezcla entre esgrima tradicional y los métodos de pelea orientales, como si fuera consciente de ambas, como extensiones de su cuerpo.

Luego de la breve pero asombrosa familiarización con las armas, Tadashi se dirigió al sorprendido grupo con una expresión satisfecha, que se tornó en una ligeramente burlona al ver como algunos tenían los labios ligeramente entreabiertos por causa de la sorpresa.

-Bien, ya estoy listo- aseguró, retirándose la típica chaqueta que siempre utilizaba. La dejó sobre la pila de katanas desechadas, antes de acercarse al centro del semicírculo que los robots de entrenamiento formaban cuando estaban desactivados. Eran diez los que permanecían erguidos sobre el patio de roca, y Hiro estuvo a punto de soltar un grito angustiado cuando vio como Tadashi se giraba hacia el anfitrión con una sonrisa relajada. En verdad pensaba hacer esa locura-. Cuando quieras, Fred.

Se crispó, totalmente aterrorizado, cuando observó como el rubio salía disparado en dirección al tablero de control. Dio dos pasos en dirección a su hermano antes siquiera de notarlo.

-Tadashi, ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó, alterado sólo de pensar la manera en que los robots podrían lastimar a su hermano antes de que cualquiera de ellos reaccionara y los desactivara. No estaban diseñados para herir exactamente, pero la fuerza titánica de cada uno de ellos estaba diseñada para héroes que ya estaban preparados, no para un adolescente que apenas había salido de un coma prolongado hace poco menos de un mes.

Ajeno al peligro al que se enfrentaba, o de plano completamente indiferente, Tadashi se volteó para mirarle con aquella mirada de autosuficiencia que ya comenzaba a odiar. Sonriente, confiado.

-Hiro, no sabes todo de mí, ¿Bien?- soltó, con una voz profunda y calma, similar a un trueno, que, por algún motivo desconocido para él, le arrancó un estremecimiento que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, dejándolo completamente descolocado. Ignorante de ello, Tadashi siguió sonriendo como si nada-. Sólo cálmate y disfruta.

El _Trato hecho_ que soltó Fred desde el tablero de control fue casi por completo opacado por el sonido de la voz electrónica y femenina que anunciaba que los robots habían entrado en modo de combate. Hiro tragó saliva, tratando de desaparecer el nudo que tenía en su garganta a causa de los nervios y la preocupación, cuando vio como los rostros de cada uno de los robots se tornaba en aquel de color rojo que Macrobot utilizaba cuando estaba listo para salir a patear traseros.

Y, tal como él veía la cosa, el trasero de Tadashi iba a sufrir bastante humillación esa tarde.

El mayor permaneció en la misma postura, como si no hubiera reparado en el cambio de los robots, completamente erguido en toda su altura y con ambas espadas desplegadas a los lados de su cuerpo, mientras los robots se inclinaban, listos para actuar en cuanto él hiciera el primer movimiento.

Hiro podía sentir su corazón latir como loco en su pecho, y podía asegurar que sería perfectamente posible oírlo gracias al silencio sepulcral que todos sus amigos mantenían a su al rededor, igual de expectantes que él. Tadashi seguía sin realizar movimiento alguno en lo que los segundos pasaban, lo que sólo lograba ponerlo más nervioso, mil veces más consciente del peligro al que el chico se enfrentaba pues, de no ser atacados, los robots de entrenamiento tenían un programado de sólo diez segundos antes de realizar el primer ataque...

Todos a la vez...

Hiro llevaba contabilizados seis segundos desde que Fred había activado las máquinas, y los próximos cuatro los dedicó plenamente a tratar de entender, si por un efecto secundario del coma como la falta de oxigenación cerebral o algún coagulo en su cerebro, por qué Tadashi estaba actuando como un completo lunático. ¡Ni siquiera sabía como comenzar y pretendía hacerle frente a diez robots de una vez!

Pero Tadashi sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez no hubiera practicado como se debía en años, no desde sus últimas clases, pero su cuerpo tenía una memoria prodigiosa, por lo que, en verdad, no estaba experimentando ni la mitad del ataque de nervios y el pavor que su hermano estaba viviendo por su culpa, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, evitando tensarse mientras regulaba su respiración y se concentraba en su oído, atento, esperando pacientemente a que cualquier cambio se presentara a su alrededor.

Sólo abrió los ojos cuando oyó los engranajes y las partes de los robots chocando entre ellas y con el suelo de roca bajo sus pies, abalanzándose a la vez en su dirección.

Ciertamente, no había esperado que todos atacaran al mismo tiempo, pero ver aquellos diez cuerpos humanoides corriendo en su dirección como soldados sólo logró que esbozara una sonrisa divertida, antes de realizar el primer movimiento.

Hiro estuvo tentado a cubrirse el rostro cuando vio a los robots avanzar hacia su hermano, y lo hubiera hecho de poder reaccionar a cualquier pensamiento que no fuera la horrorosa idea de ver a Tadashi nuevamente en peligro. En verdad, era ahora cuando notaba que el frenético latir de su corazón y la forma en que su nuca se humedecía con un sudor gélido no eran del todo normales.

Se sintió ligeramente mareado, y tuvo que jadear levemente cuando el primer robot llegó hasta su hermano ¿En verdad iba a sufrir un ataque de pánico justo ahora?

Más cualquier tipo de respiración se vio interrumpida para el muchacho en cuanto Tadashi se hizo velozmente a un lado, evadiendo la embestida y el golpe que el robot pretendía asestarle, y clavar una de sus espadas con una facilidad inusitada en la armadura blindada.

Fue tan consciente del jadeo sorprendido de sus amigos como del suyo propio al ver como, como si en verdad aquel golpe mortal hubiera sido dado en un humano y atravesara algún órgano importante, el robot se quedaba inmóvil, en la misma posición de ataque en que había sido atrapado. Hiro vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par como, en cuanto Tadashi retiraba la espada de la unión entre lo que sería su hombro y su brazo, el robot perdió su fuerza y se dejó caer en el suelo con un sonido repiqueteante, como si los trastos de la cocina se hubieran venido abajo en avalancha. La expresión de la máquina volvió a ser amigable una vez desactivado.

Tadashi hubiera deseado poder apreciar por más tiempo su obra y, sin duda, vanagloriarse un poco más en la imagen del robot disperso cual largo era sobre el suelo ¡Hombre, que había podido con él es un solo golpe! Pero, muy a su pesar, el sonido de los demás al volver al ataque luego de la caída de su compañero le obligó a ponerse en guardia nuevamente.

Fijó su atención en el que más próximo tenía, y no pudo evitar preguntarse, mientras corría para encontrarse con él, si aquellos robots también seguirían la regla de toda la tecnología de Hiro de aprender por si misma.

Su pregunta se respondió sola cuando, al tratar de volver a atravesar las uniones de circuitos expuestas que había descubierto en cada una de las _articulaciones_ de los robots, el antebrazo de metal blindado del robot se atravesó en su camino, protegiéndolas del filo de su espada.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras dirigía su espada a las uniones en las caderas del robot, esta vez si dando en su objetivo. Tenía nueve robots con superfuerza, velocidad y capacidad de aprendizaje a los que enfrentarse aún, es decir, uno más difícil de derrotar que el anterior.

" _Ocho"._ Se corrigió, mientras dedicaba una sonrisa al que ahora se hallaba a sus pies.

Bien, si iba a entrar al equipo, le daría la razón a Hiro en lo de tener que ganárselo. Después de todo, ¿Qué eran unos pocos robots en comparación a estar cerca de su hermano?

Ajeno a los pensamientos de su hermano, Hiro sólo podía ver, con su mentón prácticamente al ras del suelo, la manera en que, uno por uno, los robots iban cayendo como moscas a manos de Tadashi. Las espadas se deslizaban en el aire como haces de plata resplandeciente, distrayendo con veloces movimientos al tercer robot que entraba en batalla. Sólo tuvo que realizar tres movimientos, siendo dos los que llegó a detener el robot, antes de realizar un elegante giro de muñeca y, con una feroz embestida que le recordó a una serpiente de alguna manera, hundir la espada como un relámpago en las uniones entre el cuello y la cabeza.

Porque por supuesto que Hiro sabía lo que su hermano estaba haciendo. Le había bastado con ver el ataque al segundo robot para descubrir que era lo que Tadashi había hecho la primera vez, logrando acabar con uno de los robots sólo con centrarse en destrozar las uniones de sus circuitos en los puntos endebles de las corazas. En verdad, no entendía como era que a ellos, que llevaban meses luchando contra los robots, no se les había ocurrido nunca algo tan sencillo y efectivo.

Pero sólo hacía falta ver la forma de luchar de Tadashi, la elegancia en cada uno de sus giros de muñeca, la velocidad y certeza de sus embestidas, y, más que nada, la forma en que analizaba cada movimiento de su adversario y, de seguro, anticipaba el resto, para saber que su hermano tenía una manera completamente diferente a la de ellos para hacer frente a un combate.

Era más que obvio que, aunque más extenuante, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que Tadashi estaba llevando a cabo era mil veces más efectivo a la hora de analizar la situación. En verdad, en comparación a la brutalidad que tenían por lo general sus ataques, y a la facilidad que tenían los lásers para atravesar cualquier superficie existente, la forma en que Tadashi eludía, embestía, y saltaba con aquellos movimientos que casi podían compararse a la flexibilidad de Honey en cada misión, por todo el magnífico patio de Fred, dejando una estela de robots inmóviles e inútiles a su paso, parecía algo casi poético.

Cuando dejó caer al octavo robot frente a él, luego de deslizar el sable de su cadera, pudo ver como Tadashi se volvía hacia los otros dos restantes. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo ligeramente acelerado debido a la respiración agitada, siendo notable desde donde Hiro se encontraba. El sudor producto del esfuerzo perlaba su frente y pegaba varios de sus cabellos azabaches a sus sienes. Claramente ya estaba cansado, pero su mirada seguía tan firme y segura como al comienzo de la demostración, y aquella sonrisa confiada no había flaqueado ni una vez en todo ese tiempo, a pesar de los ataques.

Se preguntó en qué momento exactamente había dejado de desear cubrirse los ojos para evitar ver el sufrimiento de su hermano y había acabado no pudiendo despegarlos de él, o en qué momento Fred se había acercado a ellos, recostándose en el suelo para poder ver, como un verdadero fanático, a su hermano luchar y nadie había ido hasta el control para desactivar a los robots en caso de que Tadashi fuera lastimado. Lo único de lo que había sido consciente en toda aquella escena irreal era sido la manera en que su respiración se cortaba cada vez que uno de los robots se acercaba a Tadashi con intenciones de golpearlo, sólo para volver a inhalar profundamente cada vez que los veía caer, aún a pesar de saber que él debería ser quien reparara la masacre que estaba causando su hermano.

Tragó saliva al ver como, con ambos sables alzados, Tadashi echó a correr en dirección a los robots, a la vez que éstos salían a su encuentro.

Cuando le vio detener el golpe de uno de ellos con ambas espadas frente a su rostro, sólo pudo soltar un jadeo, y sentir como sus piernas perdían fuerzas, mientras Tadashi lograba salir de debajo del robot y, con un asombrosamente veloz giro de su cuerpo, posicionarse a su espalda y con un certero movimiento, atravesar la nuca del humanoide con la katana. Estaba muriéndose por preguntarle a su amigo si es que había modificado la fuerza que podían utilizar los robots, o si es que los microbots le habían servido un plato de esteroides cada desayuno a su hermano. Porque, de otra manera, no había forma de que un humano normal lograra hacerle frente a un robot con la fuerza suficiente para aguantar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Baymax.

-Tranquilo, amiguito- la voz de Fred, junto a sus pies, le llegó casi lejana. Tuvo que agitar varias veces su cabeza para despabilar y bajar la mirada al muchacho rubio, que le observaba con un brillo tranquilizante en sus ojos y una igualmente confortable sonrisa-. El golpe más poderoso que pueden dar es de cien kilogramos, a una aceleración de setenta kilómetros por hora. Y sí, el que lo esté soportando de esa forma... ¡Es algo espectacular!

Eso sólo hizo jadear nuevamente a Hiro, antes de dirigir su vista a su hermano nuevamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sólo para ver como enviaba su katana directamente a la unión del hombro y el brazo, antes de que el robot se moviera y se resbalara por la coraza del pecho.

-T-Tadashi- susurró, atónito, mientras veía a su hermano detener la poderosa embestida de una de las extremidades del robot con una sola espada, antes de, en un asombroso y casi imposible giro de su muñeca, enterrar su sable en la misma unión con la que había despachado al anterior.

Tadashi bufó pesadamente, cansado. El sonido del torrente de sangre que corría bajo sus oídos apenas le permitía ser consciente del sonido de su propia y agitada respiración. Con el dorso de la mano libre, retiraba el exceso de sudor sobre sus ojos. Observó por un momento eterno al robot que se sostenía sólo por las katana en su mano izquierda, cómo si en realidad acabara de olvidar lo que acababa de hacer hace tan sólo segundos, antes de que la consciencia de lo que acababa de lograr le golpeara de lleno, causando que una enorme y triunfal sonrisa se extendiera por sus labios, tan amplia, que estuvo seguro de que llegaron a rasgarse.

Deslizó su sable fuera del cuerpo del robot, observando como, en cuanto el contacto con el metal que mantenía sus circuitos apenas conectados desaparecía, el robot caía a sus pies con el mismo ruido estridente y metálico que el primero.

Inhaló profundamente un par de veces, aún asombrado, mientras llevaba su mirada al despliegue de robots acabados a su al rededor, inmóviles, inútiles, como simples maniquíes oscuros sobre la roca. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver tal desperdició, pero se prometió a sí mismo que él se encargaría de arreglar el desastre que había ocasionado en sus circuitos e, incluso, los dejaría mejor que antes.

Respirando hondo una vez más, Tadashi se giró por fin hacia sus amigos, y, ante las miradas atónitas de cada uno de ellos, simplemente no pudo evitar soltar una risita avergonzada y rascarse la nuca, incómodo de saberse el centro de atención.

-Como todo buen asiático, tenía que saber defenderme- soltó el mayor, como pobre excusa, y Hiro lo reconoció como un intento de relajar el ambiente y devolverlos a la realidad. Bajó la vista hasta ambas katanas en sus manos, y el chico creyó ver un brillo extraño en su mirada, algo similar a la nostalgia, al dolor y el cariño mezclados en el fondo de esos ojos tan similares a los suyos, y Hiro se preguntó qué clases de recuerdos le traían aquellas armas-. Aunque he de admitir que estoy un poco oxidado.

-¿Un poco oxidado?- repitió, irónica, Gogo, viéndole como si el mayor estuviera tratando de tomarle el pelo, y Hiro no pudo sentirse más identificado con su expresión.

-C-Cielos, Tadashi. Siempre creí que odiabas las armas- comentó Honey, viendo con los de por sí gigantescos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par al joven, que se acercaba con paso tranquilo al grupo. El aludido sólo le dedicó una mirada avergonzada y una igualmente apenada sonrisa, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Abrió la boca para decir alguna cosa, pero se olvidó por completo cuando, a su lado, Fred ya no pudo contener el exceso de emociones que estaba soportando.

 **-¡Casate conmigo!, ¡Te lo imploro!**

El grito hizo que Tadashi diera un brinco en su sitio, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, de igual forma que el resto de sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque, luego de superar su momentáneo shock, no pudo evita soltar una pequeña risa entre dientes, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada que acabó por extenderse por todo el grupo, reverberando en el silencio casi perfecto del gigantesco patio.

Salvo, por supuesto, por Hiro, que contemplaba a su hermano como si estuviera viendo a un completo desconocido. ¿Quién era ese sujeto frente a él?, ¿Quién era aquel tipo que blandía espadas con la misma facilidad que él tomaba un lápiz para trazar planos?, ¿De dónde había salido aquel tipo que se veía tan confiado mientras dejaba una estela de robots inútiles y devastados a su paso? Aquel sujeto que había salido de la nada después de que su Tadashi llegara de nuevo a tratar de rescatarlo de sí mismo, y ahora se veía tan a gusto con la idea que llegó a combatir en primer lugar.

-Amigo, ¿Te imaginas si fueran de láser?- la pregunta de Wasabi, cuyo tono de voz lleno de emoción llegó lejano a sus oídos, como si una habitación entera los separara. Contenía una euforia que nunca antes había visto en su persona ante la expectativa de aquella absurda idea. De alguna manera, se sentía como si hubiera sido traicionado por él.

-No veo como eso puede ayudar a salvar civiles... ¡Pero sería genial!

-¡Exacto!

 _Traicionado por todos ellos._ Se corrigió en su fuero interno, con una voz que, extrañamente, sonaba muy similar a él cuando hacía berrinches de pequeño; cuando las carcajadas de todos estallaron luego de un comentario de Fred que no logró oír. No podía simplemente creer que estuviera viendo al mismo hombre furioso de unos momentos atrás ahora compartir aquella charla tan optimista y repleta de expectativas junto a otro miembro de su equipo ¿Ahora un equipo de héroes adolescentes pirados y llenos de tecnología no parecía algo tan terrible? Maldito hipócrita.

En verdad, no lograba entender qué era lo que tenían sus amigos en mente en ese momento. ¿No eran conscientes del peligro al que estaban exponiendo a su hermano? Porque Hiro simplemente no podía dejar de ver a aquel sujeto como su hermano, aún cuando fuera más que evidente que había muchas cosas de él de las que no tenía idea.

La ira, la frustración, reverberaron en su garganta con tanta fuerza que debió morderse el labio inferior para no emitir ningún sonido que atrajera la atención de los demás sobre él. Aunque, por la forma en que Baymax, a un lado de todos ellos, lo miraba fijamente era evidente que al menos ya había realizado un escaneo de sus niveles de hormonas ¿Por qué ahora que habían logrado unirse de nuevo Tadashi tenía que inmiscuirse en algo tan peligroso?, ¿Cómo era lógico, en algún cerebro, que su hermano se expusiera nuevamente a situaciones de riesgo como las que ellos enfrentaban cada semana, a menos de un mes de haber despertado de un coma?, sencillamente, también, ¿Cómo era posible que todos allí estuvieran tan alegres con esto?, ¿Acaso no recordaban nada del último año?, ¿El dolor?, ¿La culpa?, ¿La desolación?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que se desbordaban. No quería ver la imagen de todos riendo mientras Tadashi, una vez más, se condenaba a morir de forma innecesaria.

¡¿Es que se habían vuelto todos completamente locos?!

-¿Hiro?

La voz del culpable de todos sus pesares en el último año llegó a sus oídos como un bálsamo al torrente de pensamientos que le inundaban en ese momento, y se odió porque, a pesar de estar más que furioso con él y con lo que estaba haciéndole, sólo bastaba con la voz de su hermano mayor, grave, pero amable y preocupada, para que la Tierra volviera a ser tangible bajo sus pies y el mundo volviera a tener sentido a su alrededor.

Lo había notado la primera semana desde que comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente. Lentamente, de repente los exámenes volvían a ser algo útil, algo que tenía sentido en su vida como estudiante e inventor. Sus inventos de nuevo tenían motivaciones que los volvían, más que un pedazo de metal con movilidad, parte de él. O mejor dicho, estaba volviendo a poner un poco de él en cada uno de sus inventos.

De la nada la comida de tía Cass tenía un sabor asombroso y hogareño, y eso que siempre le pareció deliciosa. Los colores y las cosas se veían vívidos, no sólo como simples manchas borrosas que poblaban su vista periférica cuando caminaba por la calle.

Todo a su al rededor se veía más real desde que Tadashi había vuelto a estar junto a él, y fue sólo luego de esos primeros días cuando notó que había estado viviendo los últimos meses como un fantasma, un testigo silencioso de la vida de los demás. Había notado que, aunque fuera capaz de hacer las cosas muy bien de esa forma, en verdad nunca daba su cien por ciento. Era un alumno aplicado, tenía becas, era reconocido en el mundo de la ciencia por su gran intelecto e ingenio a su corta edad, pero, en verdad, ¿A quién quería engañar?

Mientras él era felicitado por todas las cosas que hacía bien en el instituto, sólo porque se le daban con facilidad, Wasabi se esforzaba para, algún día, ser capaz de volver lo menos riesgosas posibles las actividades de excavación y minería para los obreros del mundo. Gogo revolucionaría el mundo del deporte y el transporte con un vehículo que requería el mínimo esfuerzo y sin más movilidad que la tracción a sangre. Honey sería una química reconocida, capaz de crear artefactos para fabricar hogares con precios accesibles y colores extravagantes. Fred... bueno, sólo Dios sabía lo que haría Fred de su vida, pero estaba seguro de que sería genial.

En definitiva, él podía ser el más reconocido, pero ciertamente no era el más comprometido con su trabajo del grupo. En verdad ¿Qué era lo que había logrado además de los microbots? ¡Nada! Puros protótipos que no llegaban a ningún lado porque no tenía imaginación suficiente para hacer de ellos algo más grande, y algunas reformas en Baymax que iban dirigidas a lo único en su vida que, después de Cass, lograba despertar algún nivel de compromiso en él, los Grandes Seis, salvar a los habitantes de San Fransokyo.

Pero una cosa era quien era Hiro cuando estaba vestido con su traje de héroe, y otra muy diferente era el Hiro que se preguntaba, cada noche, qué era lo que pretendía hacer de su vida luego de la Universidad, y nunca había logrado responderse nada al respecto.

Es decir, se hallaba en el mismo punto que hace un año ya, cuando todo empezó. Sin motivación, sin una dirección en la vida, sin una vocación en la cual desahogar toda la pasión que sentía, y completamente estancado.

Acabado a una edad demasiado temprana, como había dicho Tadashi.

Y era gracias a él, al que por fin hubiera regresado, que las cosas se veían más optimistas en su vida, que su casa por fin volviera a sentirse como un hogar, sin los pesares de su tía y los de él llenando cada rincón de la casa al punto de tener que expandirla para no ahogarse en toda la depresión que sentían. Era por Tadashi que, de repente, tenía ideas nuevas acechándolo a cada segundo que permanecía frente a una llave y una tuerca, era por él que el mundo, de repente, parecía volver a girar y billar como antes, incluso más tal vez.

Era por eso que, ahora que lo tenía de vuelta, no podía aceptar que su hermano fuera tan egoísta como para buscar, tan rápido al menos, una manera de volver a irse. Era por ello que simplemente no podía dejarle entrar al equipo, que no podía permitir que Tadashi hiciera alguna de las locuras que ellos habían hecho ya, como luchar con un asesino, evadir disparos de armas de fuego, entrar en edificios derrumbándose para rescatar al último anciano y salir apenas con la rapidez suficiente para no acabar aplastados o hacer frente a vagones llenos de personas que se desplazaban a peligrosas velocidades.

-Hiro- le volvió a llamar, y, aunque su voz se oía lejana, fue suficiente para que, al alzar la mirada, pudiera ver las cinco miradas llenas de preocupación que se posaban sobre él, más específicamente la mirada consternada y preocupada de su hermano, a la vez que sentía una sensación húmeda y caliente hacer cosquillas al recorrer sus mejillas.

Tadashi quiso apartar la mirada cuando la de Hiro chocó con la suya, pero tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para enfrentarse al dolor que inundaba sus ojos en ese momento.

La expresión de Hiro permanecía inescrutable, seria, pero relajada. No había nada en sus facciones, más allá de los senderos que formaban sus lágrimas al caer por sus mejillas, que dejara entrever todo el sufrimiento, toda la rabia que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Eran sus ojos, no obstante, aquello a lo que Tadashi temía enfrentarse más que a nada. Aquellos ojos enormes, de un color brillante y dorado cuando los rayos de luz solar atravesaban su iris al atardecer, tan inocentes pero para nada ingenuos, que eran capaz de decir más con una mirada que todas las palabras del mayor escritor de todos los tiempos pudiera confeccionar en una historia. Hiro era de ese tipo de maravillosas personas que eran capaces de expresarse con la mirada, reían con ella, gritaban y te enamoraban sólo con verlas. Por eso Tadashi estaba sufriendo horrores, en ese momento, el soportar la mirada de su hermano menor sobre él, porque así como él mismo era terroríficamente inexpresivo cuando estaba furioso, Hiro era capaz de hacerte comprender como se siente, e incluso ponerte en su lugar, sólo con mirarle a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos dorados anegados en lágrimas, que le miraban como si acabara de recibir una sentencia de muerte, desesperados, aterrados, con un dejo de desilusión que pronto se tornó en resignación a medida que más agua brotaba de su ser. Parecía como si estuvieran a punto de cortar las alas a un ave que apenas volvía a vivir, temió ser demasiado crudo como para compararlo con un enfermo oncológico en recuperación que recibe la noticia de que el cáncer se volvía a expandir. Era como ver la vida ser arrebatada poco a poco de alguien que apenas comienza a vivir.

Y lo peor de todo, de toda aquella desolación, de toda aquella desesperanza, no era lo que para él significaba verla en los ojos de su hermano pequeño, ni que pareciera que estaba a punto de morir de dolor, en silencio, de un segundo a otro. No, lo peor de todo ese dolor, de todo ese sufrimiento, no era ver que Hiro estaba resignado. Por el contrario, lo peor allí era ver el destello, la efímera luz de la esperanza, que reposaba y brillaba con luz propia como una última luciérnaga en el fondo de los ojos dorados por los postreros rayos de sol.

Y la forma en que le veía a él. Porque aquella última chispa de esperanza descansaba en la ínfima posibilidad de que él, como buen y sensato hermano mayor, en el momento final, rechazara la condición que él mismo había impuesto y se marchara por la puerta, silbando bajo, y fingiendo que nunca había existido esa tarde a comienzos de invierno.

Pero, para su dolor y más profunda pena, Tadashi no podía hacer eso. No podía, simplemente, saber a las cosas que se enfrentaba su hermano todo el tiempo, y no estar él a su lado para protegerlo. Porque, bien, había funcionado sólo con Baymax y los chicos por casi un año, pero ahora que estaba ahí bajo ningún concepto delegaría en otros la responsabilidad que por derecho le pertenecía.

Él era el único encargado de proteger a Hiro, y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

No estuvo seguro de si fue porque el sol acababa de esconderse tras los altos muros de la casa de Fred que, aún así, tenía una asombrosa vista a la playa y el horizonte, o por algo sobre lo que no se atrevía a pensar siquiera, pero en el momento en que la convicción en su decisión llegó a sus gestos y se arrodilló sobre un de sus piernas para poder trabar su mirada a la altura de la de su hermano, aquel brillo dorado, aquel último vestigio de esperanza, desapareció de sus ojos, dejando sólo un color opaco y dos senderos de frías lágrimas cayendo por aquellas dulces mejillas.

La katana cayó en el frío suelo cuando Tadashi llevó sus manos al rostro del menor. Delicadamente, como si temiera romperlo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó, con voz quebrada, dolida, mientras sentía los dedos de Tadashi recorrer su piel, retirando las lágrimas con dulzura, siendo la calidez de sus callosos dedos una sensación agridulce sobre su fría piel, ya fuera por la temperatura de afuera, que descendía junto con el sol, o por la de su interior, que descendía al ver que nada sacaría aquella ridícula idea de la cabeza de su hermano.

Tadashi sonrió con ternura, como el único consuelo que podía darle, mientras insistía en limpiar su rostro, sin importar que, por cada lagrima que limpiara, dos vinieran detrás, antes de, por fin, tomar el rostro de su hermano con delicadeza entre sus manos, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo, y obligarlo a mirarle fijamente a los ojos, para que pudiera ver que en los suyos no cabía mentira o duda alguna.

-Porque quiero que comprendas que estaré junto a ti en todo, que no volveré a fallarte- susurró, sin prestarle la menor atención a las miradas de sus amigos, alguna que otra llorosa por la emoción, o cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los ojos, ahora ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa, de su hermano. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dejándole llenarse de todo el amor que sentía por él, antes de volver a hablar-. Así que déjame hacer esto contigo, Hiro. Por favor.

El menor permaneció en silencio, prendido de aquellos ojos, tan similares y tan diferentes a los suyos, que brillaban en la penumbra herida por las luces del lugar. Lo que vio en sus ojos era eso que ya había descubierto antes, para su más profunda pena y horror: sinceridad, una convicción férrea que permanecía allí, sin la más mínima mella en su firmeza a pesar de sus intentos desesperados. Conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber que, en el mismo momento en que se supiera digno de ser admitido, nada ni nadie lograría que cambiara de opinión y, mucho menos, se echaría atrás teniendo la aprobación de la mayoría del grupo.

Aunque hubiera tenido más fuerza, más argumentos o más tiempo para tratar de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, Hiro estaba seguro de que en el momento en que ese brillo apareció en los ojos oscuros del mayor, ya de nada serviría el esfuerzo. No le cabía la menor duda de que su hermano estaba haciendo esto, efectivamente, por él, porque la sinceridad de su hermano era vasta y palpable, pero aún más lo era su determinación, lo que quería decir que, no importa lo que él opinara, Tadashi entraría al equipo con o sin su aprobación.

Respiro hondo, tratando de serenarse, aún cuando era consciente de que las lágrimas no habían dejado de fluctuar aún en sus rostro. Miró a su hermano a los ojos, viendo aquella mezcla, dolorosa para él, de vulnerabilidad y firmeza, aquellos sentimientos que, sabía, eran a causa de verle llorar, pero saber que estaba haciendo algo para, según él, protegerlo.

Con un pesado suspiro, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza para reemplaza con ese dolor el que sentía por dentro, asintió lentamente, con rabia, con resignación.

Acababa de echar la soga al cuello de su hermano.

Cuando aquellos brazos le envolvieron con fuerza aplastante, tan fuertes y tan cuidadosos a la vez, Hiro sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y enterrar su rostro en el hombro de Tadashi, aspirando con suavidad el aroma de su piel, dejando que su distintivo aroma a hierba y menta mezcladas con alguna colonia para hombres inundara sus fosas nasales, tratando de ignorar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo toda esa situación.

-Gracias- le oyó susurrar a su oído, y sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, dolido, cuando se percató de que su voz estaba rota por la emoción, estrechándole con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, él fuera consciente de lo que había pasado. El tiempo lejos, el dolor que había provocado, la desolación y, por sobre todo, la profunda e inmensurable felicidad que le invadía al volver a estar juntos, la forma en que su corazón se disparaba sólo por verle llegar a desayunar cada mañana, o como el mundo se movía con tan sólo oír el sonido de su voz.

Le devolvió el abrazo, estrechando su cuello con sus enclenques brazos, sintiéndole temblar junto a él.

Nunca un abrazo de su hermano le había sabido tanto a gloria y derrota al mismo tiempo.

Temía echarse a llorar allí mismo, con el cuerpo de su hermanito pegado al suyo, siendo consciente por fin de lo vulnerable y abandonado que le había dejado, y sintiéndose una escoria al sentir su pecho henchirse de felicidad al sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón contra el suyo, como si estuvieran en una competencia para demostrar quien de los dos podía soportar más tiempo antes de sufrir un ataque de felicidad.

-Bien, es oficial- la voz de Wasabi rasgó el velo de intimidad que el par de hermanos había desplegado a su al rededor, ajenos al espectáculo que estaban propiciando y que, con mucho esfuerzo, todos habían logrado sobrevivir sin derramar más de unas cuantas lagrimas. Los cuatro chicos restantes intercambiaron una mirada cargada de significado, antes de, en completa sincronía, gritar al unísono y de forma que obligó a los hermanos a soltar un respingo exaltado- ¡BIENVENIDO AL EQUIPO!

Y, cuando todos se lanzaron sobre el dúo de magdalenas, sacándoles una exclamación de sorpresa al tiempo que todos aterrizaban violentamente en el suelo, en un manojo enredado de risas, llanto, brazos y piernas, Tadashi reflexionó que, por suerte para él, y muy posiblemente para Hiro también, tenían un grupo de amigos especializados en arruinar ese tipo de momentos, y se los agradecía con todo el alma.

* * *

 _ **Listo, es lo que puedo darles por ahora. espero que puedan perdonar tal brevedad después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, pero trataré de dar todo de mi para poder volver a estar publicando e forma medianamente regular en los próximos meses.**_

 ** _Se preguntaran: ¿De dónde carajos sacó Tadashi la maldita habilidad con las espadas?, ¿La autora se fumó de la buena o sólo lanzó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza? Bueno, lamento informar que nunca escribo bajo los efectos de las drogas -aunque parezca- y que la cuestión de Tadashi espadachín tiene una explicación que me guardo para el futuro, así que habrá que esperar._**

 _ **Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos.**_

 _ **Mangetsu Youkai.**_


	9. Chapter 9-El Nacimiento de un Héroe I

**_Bien, felizmente informo a la teleaudiencia (?) que sobreviví a mi primer año de universidad, y que estar viva aún me parece un hecho digno de celebrarse, así que me dije "Hey, ¿Recuerdas qué es lo que más te hace feliz? ¡Pues escribir algo que te gusta! Es hora de volver a ser la Jasí que todos amamos... oh, bueno, ni tú te amas, pero me entiendes"._**

 ** _Con respecto a la extensión, dudo que puedan quejarse mis bellezas._**

 ** _Bien, sin más, nos leemos abajo, mis Grandes Héroes._**

* * *

 **El Nacimiento de un Héroe... O de Como Tadashi Hamada Perdió una Muela**

Si Hiro hubiera dicho que se sorprendió cuando Tadashi, a la madrugada siguiente de haber sido aceptado en el equipo, se encerró en la cochera en, tal vez, una de las noches más gélidas de los últimos días previos al invierno, sin utilizar ningún tipo de calefacción ni nada que le resguardara en el lugar más frío de toda la casa, hubiera estado diciendo una de las mayores blasfemias de su vida.

Ya había predicho que Tadashi desaparecería de la habitación en el mismo momento en que creyera que Cass había caído dormida. Y él había permanecido en silencio, fingiéndose dormido y sabiendo, por supuesto, que no le engañaba en lo más mínimo, mientras él se escabullía de su sección del cuarto y se perdía, en silencio, por el pasillo.

No sabía exactamente a qué fue, pero su orgullo y, más importante, su indignación hacia el mayor le impidieron levantarse de la cama en toda la noche para curiosear sobre lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Y no le daría el gusto de mostrar el más mínimo interés en las actividades de su hermano que, estaba seguro, estaban ligadas al grupo.

Se giró sobre la cama, clavando su vista en el techo, atravesado por las líneas de luces que entraban por la persiana americana de su ventana. Seguía recriminándose el, en un momento de debilidad, haber accedido con tal facilidad a que Tadashi ingresara en el equipo. Definitivamente había sido un gran desacierto el haberse dejado llevar por los chicos y el mismo Tadashi. Insistía en que era una idiotez de parte de todos, y una irresponsabilidad por parte de su hermano, el que quisieran arriesgar su vida en las misiones con ellos.

San Fransokyo era una ciudad bellísima, antes había tenido gran influencia de diferentes culturas, pero había aún más variedad de etnias incluso desde las inmigraciones de japoneses, y hoy en día, era uno de los lugares más culturalmente reconocidos de todos los Estados Unidos y el mundo. La cultura latina, sajona y oriental habían creado un popurrí digno de admirar que volvía la ciudad misma un lugar mágico, hermoso y memorable tanto estética como socialmente.

No obstante, no podía escaparse de los problemas que toda gran ciudad acarreaba. Era un hervidero de delincuentes y maleantes, además de que, por su gran cantidad de habitantes, era casi imposible que no hubiera varios accidentes en la ciudad, fueran de tráfico, incendios o múltiples situaciones de riesgo a las que ellos tenían que estar atentos para que, además de no resultar heridos los principales afectados, no hubiera daños a terceros y, aunque ciertamente tenían muchas más facilidades a la hora de entrar en acción que la mayoría de los policías, bomberos y paramédicos de la ciudad, eso no quitaba que, cada vez que salían a salvar el día, ponían su vida en peligro. Claro, por ser jóvenes y optimistas, trataban de ignorarlo todo el tiempo, lo que influenciaba en que casi siempre sus misiones fueran un éxito.

Pero con Tadashi en la ecuación no sería tan fácil para él, pues viviría pendiente de que lo que había sucedido en el incendio se repitiera, sin la ventaja de tener a los microbots para realizar milagros.

Un suspiro nervioso se coló por sus labios, a la vez que su corazón se oprimía en su pecho y se le dificultaba la respiración con sólo albergar la idea de que algo malo le sucediera a su hermano.

Y, para sumar un punto más a su larga lista de paranoias respecto a lo que pudiera sucederle a Tadashi, estaba el hecho de que, de entre todas las épocas del año que había para elegir para hacer de detective, su hermano había elegido una de las peores para descubrirlo y, además, jugar a querer ser el hermano/héroe perfecto.

El invierno estaba a menos de una semana de ellos, lo que, junto a los villancicos que llenaban las calles de la ciudad, las decoraciones especiales que Cass le ponía a sus cafés y el gigantesco pino que adornaba el living de su casa desde hace una semana y media, sólo podía significar que la Navidad y Año Nuevo les estaban pisando los talones.

Lo que, a su vez, indicaba también una de las peores épocas del año para cualquier policía o grupo de jóvenes héroes. Aquella en la que, aprovechándose de la forma en que los habitantes de la ciudad bajaban la guardia, rodeados de todo el espíritu de unión y amor que traían consigo las festividades, los delincuentes hacían de las suyas a sus anchas, saqueando las casas abandonadas por aquellas familias que se iban de vacaciones, robando autos cuando los fuegos artificiales o las decoraciones que cubrían la ciudad distraían a suficiente gente. Incluso robando bancos, tomando partido de la distracción de las personas que estaban en la calle y que, por ende, no alertarían a los oficiales. También estaban todos los chicos deprimidos o bravucones que intentarían hacer las típicas bromas que se saldrían de control, como lanzar cohetes en, por tomar un ejemplo del año anterior, los tanques de gasolina de los autos o dentro de edificios.

Y cómo olvidar la cantidad de ebrios que tendrían que salvar de morir ahogados y/o chocar a pobres peatones durante las fiestas.

Oh si, Tadashi había elegido la peor semana para unirse al equipo, pero, a su vez, a él le había hecho un gran favor. Porque si no podía evitar que entrara, al menos debería tomar la iniciativa de lograr que su estadía en el equipo cesara de una u otra forma.

Luego de pensarlo por un momento, aún enfurruñado con el grupo, había logrado que los chicos le permitieran, también, poner una condición para que Tadashi permaneciera o no en el equipo. Había logrado que aceptaran el tenerle a prueba una semana, llevándolo a todas las misiones sin importar el riesgo que tuvieran -algo que era un gran sacrificio para él- y, si al final de la semana demostraba que su desempeño no era suficiente para ser un héroe, Tadashi solamente se iría por donde había venido y olvidaría todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos como superhéroes.

El joven inventor había permanecido con una sonrisa altiva mientras estrechaba su mano, pero él tampoco había dejado que eso apaciguara el fuego en su mirada. Si Tadashi creía que aquello de ser héroe era pan comido, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era algo de tiempo en el campo de acción para sacarlo de su error.

Hiro no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa maquiavélica mientras volvía a arroparse debajo de los cobertores, logrando su objetivo de distraerse lo suficiente de lo que estuviera haciendo su hermano para que el sueño la llenara de una vez.

Bostezó, cerrando los ojos por fin, deseando, muy en el fondo, que los pillos tuvieran mucha imaginación durante aquellas fiestas.

* * *

Hiro gruñó por lo bajo un insulto hacía el habitante de las profundidades de su hogar y, por consiguiente, al malvado objeto que llevaba perturbando el silencio de su hogar con su malvado sonido desde las malditas seis de la madrugada.

Lo de mantenerse a raya con Tadashi no duraría mucho si seguía interrumpiendo su sueño lo suficiente para que viera una masa sin forma de color amarillenta y marrón en vez de los huevos revueltos y tostadas que había preparado su tía, pues debería bajar a practicarle una traqueotomía con el taladro de continuar con aquel ruido infernal por dos días más.

-Maldito nerd- volvió a insultarle, llevándose con desgano un vaso con jugo de naranja a la boca... dando un pequeño salto en su lugar, derramando buena parte por sus comisuras, cuando fue el estridente sonido de un martillo lo que se sumó a la sinfonía de ruidos que subía desde la cochera-. Con un demonio.

-Cuida tu vocabulario, Hiro- le recriminó su tía, trayendo dos platos en sus manos. A pesar de haberle regañado, Cass permanecía mirándolo con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Siempre te levantas temprano a hacer esas cosas de genio también, y yo nunca me quejo.

El chico gruñó otra vez, alejando su mirada apenada de la de la mayor. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo molesto que podía llegar a ser cuando experimentaba.

Sin embargo, las situaciones eran incomparables... al menos en su mente.

-Pero tía, nunca hago este escándalo- señaló, antes de bajar la mirada, dolido-. Y no es lo mismo el levantarte por tus propios medios a que te despierten tan temprano... ¡Un sábado por la mañana!

Cass le dedicó un gesto irónico ante el recuerdo de todos los fines de semana en los que _sí_ hacía esa orquesta de sonidos molestos en su habitación o en la cochera, y Hiro sólo pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en respuesta. Sin embargo, en vez de reprenderlo, la mujer se acercó a la mesa hasta sentarse frente a él, relajando su gesto a uno más maternal y, para horror de Hiro, preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?- preguntó, con suavidad, mientras extendía una mano hasta la mejilla del chico y, con un gesto delicado y lleno de ternura, acariciaba con las suaves yemas de sus dedos uno de los perfiles de su faz, desde la sien hasta su barbilla. Hiro se estremeció, antes de apoyar su rostro sobre su mano para prolongar la cálida sensación, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-. Las cosas entre ustedes estaban mejorando, ¿Por qué están distanciados de nuevo?

Hiro frunció el ceño, extrañado, tratando de ocultar tras esa expresión la sorpresa que le causaba el que su tía se hubiera percatado de eso.

-Nosotros no...

-Anoche no intercambiaron una sola palabra- le cortó, con un gesto acusador, a lo que el chico sólo bajó la mirada, apenado-. ¿Acaso pelearon?

Hiro hizo un leve puchero. Odiaba cuando su tía ponía esa mirada dolida, porque las únicas veces que la había visto en su rostro había sido por su culpa.

La primera vez había sido cuando, luego de una misión, ella le había tratado de sonsacar información sobre lo que había hecho todo el día. Y, desde allí, la había visto con bastante regularidad.

Odiaba preocuparla, aún más cuando también, por su culpa, se preocupaba por Tadashi. Cuando más feliz y relajada debería estar porque, por fin, todos estaban juntos de nuevo, él llegaba a estropear toda su felicidad.

Resistiendo el impulso de darse un zape por idiota, le dedicó una mirada que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

-No te preocupes, tía- le pidió, con voz suave, tratando de demostrar que nada malo había pasado-. Sólo son peleas tontas de hermanos. Ya pasara.

Ella mantuvo su mirada fija en él por unos segundos, dudosa, y Hiro cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa para que lo dejara pasar. Cuando la vio encogerse de hombros, antes de asentir, reprimió el suspiro aliviado que trató de escapar por sus labios.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices, cariño- se relajó, y Hiro suspiró por lo bajo, más tranquilo. Al menos, hasta que el brillante plato naranja reposó frente a sus confundidos ojos y, al alzar la mirada, una sonrisa divertida se posó sobre los labios de la mujer-. Ya que no hay nada malo entre ustedes, supongo que no te molestara llevar el desayuno al profesor chiflado, ¿Verdad?

La miró con incredulidad por un segundo, antes de respirar hondo, mirando al techo mientras pedía por algo de paciencia, pero sin poder permitirse el echarse atrás con tal de mantener su promesa de no inmiscuirse en los proyectos de Tadashi.

Su orgullo le estaba dando muchos dolores de trasero, la verdad.

Tomó el plato con una leve sonrisa y se puso en pie. Aunque ésta se borró en el mismo momento en que atravesó el umbral de la puerta que le conduciría a las escaleras para bajar hasta la cochera.

Respiró hondo nuevamente, y, tratando de escuchar sus pensamientos por encima del insistente sonido del taladro que retumbaba en todo el pasillo, se dijo a sí mismo que no precisamente por llevarle el desayuno a Tadashi estaría inmiscuyéndose en sus asuntos.

 _De hecho, no me importa en lo más mínimo._ Se aseguró, con el semblante estoico que se instalaba en sus facciones cuando tomaba una resolución.

Más, en cuanto oyó por primera vez aquel sonido, aquel zumbido que conocía tan bien, no pudo más que abrir sus ojos de par en par, sorprendido, antes de, con el el pitido típico de su pulso al dispararse corriendo en sus oídos, acelerar el paso, bajando los escalones de dos en dos, haciendo malabares para que los huevos revueltos y las tostadas de Tadashi que tenía en una mano, el vaso con zumo en la otra y la tostada a medio comer propia que colgaba de sus dientes.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta y trató de empujarla con el pie, tuvo que reprimir un gemido de frustración bastante infantil al notar que estaba cerrada con pestillo.

Dio tres golpes a la superficie de madera e, impaciente y balanceándose de un lado a otro, aguardó una respuesta.

-¡Enseguida abro!- exclamó su hermano, y el sonido de algunas cosas removiéndose y unos cajones abriéndose y cerrándose le sacó una pequeña sonrisa de diversión. Aquellas indiscreciones sólo las cometía un novato.

La puerta se entreabrió frente a él, sólo lo suficiente para dejar entrever el rostro de su hermano, que esbozaba una expresión nerviosa, con unas ligeras sombras bajo sus ojos, aunque se relajó notablemente al ver que quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta era él y no tía Cass. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina llena de diversión al verle allí, con sus manos llenas con lo que, estaba claro, era su desayuno, la boca llena y aquel brillo en sus ojos que, a todas luces, gritaba por que le dejara ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Rio entre dientes, enternecido por aquella expresión anhelante en su pequeño hermanito, pero aún estaba molesto con él por negarse a tenerle en el equipo por las buenas como para darle un privilegio por encima de los demás en el grupo.

Por eso, y porque de verdad quería sorprenderlos.

-¿Eso es para mi?- preguntó, señalando las cosas que llenaban las manos de su hermano.

Hiro asintió, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en su caja torácica y esperando, lleno de emoción, porque su hermano abriera más la puerta para dejarle ver.

Casi dio un salto de emoción cuando lo hizo, pero de inmediato el ancho pecho de su hermano se interpuso en su visión de la cochera, obligándole a alzar la mirada hacia él, lleno de reproche y confusión. La sonrisa divertida de Tadashi se acentuó aun más, casi maquiavélica, antes de que le arrebatara de las manos el plato y el vaso. Hiro arqueó las cejas, extrañado, cuando le vio inclinarse hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

-Muchas gracias, hermanito- susurró.

Y Hiro sólo fue consciente de lo pequeña que se había vuelto la tostada que colgaba de sus labios cuando, en un rápido movimiento, los dientes de Tadashi le aferraron del extremo opuesto a su boca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que su cálido aliento a menta -algo que debería estar completamente prohibido a esas horas de la mañana- rozara su rostro, y se la arrebataron de un leve tirón.

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, parado allí, de pie, mucho tiempo después de que Tadashi se girara y cerrara la puerta en su cara, preguntándose por qué rayos no podía moverse y de repente su respiración se negaba a funcionar con normalidad, sólo por la cercanía y el gesto del mayor.

* * *

A pesar de su propia promesa de no importarle lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, Hiro no aguantó hasta más de medio día antes de, como buen genio curioso que era, tratar de volver a bajar para ver qué era lo que Tadashi estaba fabricando en la cochera.

No obstante, cuando bajaba hasta allí, siempre, cada una de las veces, Tadashi estaba listo para mandarlo nuevamente arriba con alguna respuesta ingeniosa, hasta que estas se le acabaron y, literalmente, al abrir la puerta la última vez, fue espantado por una de sus propios calcetines sucios que estaban por todas partes en la casa, que fue lanzado directo a su cara.

-¡Largate y aprende higiene!- exclamó, entre la diversión y la exasperación total, antes de cerrar la puerta de forma definitiva hasta la mañana siguiente, o, al menos, así estaba cada vez que Hiro volvía a intentarlo.

A las tres de la madrugada del domingo, Tadashi por fin se dignó a llevar su desganado, agarrotado y altamente urgido de una ducha cuerpo hasta su habitación, donde, luego de un segundo en el que Hiro espero completamente relajado sobre la cama, fingiendo dormir, se metió al baño.

En cuanto oyó el sonido de las gotas de la ducha repiquetear sobre el suelo de baldosas blancas, Hiro se puso de pie en un salto y, ataviado con su magnífica pijamas de gatitos color blanca, echó a correr descalzo por las escaleras, ignorando la forma en que el frío de la madrugada le mordía la suave planta de sus pies y utilizando las habilidades que aquellos meses de entrenamiento le habían brindado a su cuerpo, sorteó los últimos cuatro escalones de la escalera, antes de dirigirse como un bólido hasta la cochera.

Sonrió triunfal cuando la perilla cedió con un pequeño _click._ Desde luego, tan caballeroso como era, Tadashi nunca sería capaz de cerrar la cochera, a pesar de él, porque temía que Cass pudiera necesitar algo de ella y no quería molestar a su tía en lo más mínimo.

 _Tan bueno, hermanote._ Se burló, con una sonrisa prepotente arqueando sus labios, al tiempo que empujaba la puerta y lograba entreabrirla lo suficiente como para poder echar una mirada al oscuro y, hasta cierto punto, tétrico interior.

Tragó saliva, con sus sentidos sensibilizados, oyendo el profundo silencio del lugar. Le entró un poco de pánico al descubrir que, de hecho, ni siquiera el sonido de los autos en la calle era perceptible allí, como si estuviera solo en el mundo.

Por si nadie lo sospechaba, Hiro había desarrollado un importante temor a quedase solo.

Ignorando su penosa fobia, y consolándose con la idea de que arriba, en sus habitaciones, había dos personas y un robot para defender su pobre persona, se animó a azomar su rostro a la rendija que había dejado la puerta, sintiendo sus pupilas dilatarse para adaptarse a la penumbra total del lugar.

El sonido de su propia respiración, irónicamente, le ponía más nervioso que la oscuridad o la sensación de completo aislamiento que estaba sufriendo y, luego de un momento de rejuntar el escaso valor de héroe que aún tenía, se atrevió a dar un paso en dirección a la silenciosa estancia.

Y saltar tres hacia atrás, del susto, cuando una gigantesca figura amorfa y completamente alba se cruzó ante su persona, casi causando que su corazón estallara. Se llevó las manos a la boca, justo a tiempo de reprimir el grito de niña asustada más legendario soltado por un hombre desde el de Wasabi.

-Hola, Hiro- le saludó el amable robot, con un tono que hubiera sonado casi como alegría de venir de un humano, mientas veía al chico que permanecía casi deshecho contra la pared opuesta a él, con una mano sosteniéndose de la baranda de las escaleras para no caer, y la otra apretando con fuerza su pecho. Ante este último detalle, el robot lo escaneó silenciosamente-. Estás sufriendo una leve arritmia.

-¡Que de leve no tiene nada!- exclamó por lo bajo, cuidando de no despertar a Cass ni alertar a Tadashi, mientras veía a su amigo con una mirada acusadora. Si las miradas quemaran circuitos, Bay ya estaría frito en la puerta- ¡¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces aquí?!

-Ayudar a Tadashi- respondió con sencillez el robot, realizando sus movimientos de cabeza típicos que, Hiro nunca admitiría, le parecían adorables.

Fue sólo entonces que Hiro recayó en que había estado tan empecinado en tratar de ignorar lo que estuviera haciendo Tadashi, y luego en tratar de descubrirlo, que había pasado completamente por alto el hecho de que, en todo el día, no había visto a Baymax en la casa.

En verdad, cuando se trataba de Tadashi, esa parte que todos catalogaban como _genio_ de él se iba a unas muy lejanas vacaciones.

Suspiró pesadamente, antes de incorporarse y dar dos pasos en dirección a la puerta.

-Como sea, sólo déjame pasar, ¿Si?- pidió, mientras trataba de empujar la puerta y correr amablemente al robot para poder ingresar él. Más, cuando la puerta se cerró unos centímetros más justo en su rostro, Hiro sólo pudo fruncir el ceño y, extrañado, alzar la mirada hasta su enferme-robot- ¿Qué sucede, amigote?

El robot volvió a inclinar la cabeza a un lado, observando a Hiro sin moverse un ápice de la puerta.

-Estoy protegiendo tu salud- soltó de la nada, causando que el chico abriera los ojos de par en par ante la respuesta del robot. ¿Acaso Tadashi estaría manipulando elementos peligrosos o algo así?-. Tadashi dejó muy en claro que, el ver los instrumentos en los que ha estado trabajando todo el día, podría dañar muy seriamente tu orgullo.

Resistió, con un leve tic en su ceja izquierda, la necesidad de golpear al robot frente a él o el enviar al demonio a su hermano, antes de negar con la cabeza, molesto.

-Que gracioso- gruñó, enfurruñado, antes de volver a tratar de abrir la puerta. Esta vez, se cerró por completo en su cara- ¿Pero qué...?

Hiro parpadeó cuando oyó como, otra vez, el pestillo de la puerta era echado y el sonido de Bay al pararse sobre su base de carga le llegó amortiguado por la puerta.

Gruñó una maldición al robot y a Tadashi, antes de golpear la puerta lo suficientemente alto como para sonar contundente allí abajo, pero lo suficientemente bajo, también, como para no despertar a nadie allí arriba.

-Vamos, Baymax, no bromees.

-Lo siento, Hiro, Tadashi es mi programador principal, no puedo ignorar sus órdenes.

-¡Bay, somos amigos!

-Lo siento, Hiro.

Permaneció allí, tratando de convencer al robot de que abandonara su custodia, al menos siete minutos, antes de volver a subir por las escaleras, totalmente frustrado y sintiéndose traicionado por su mejor amigo.

-Robot de pacotilla- gruñó, a la vez que abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Algún problema, hermanito?

Hiro da un respingo sorprendido al oír la voz de su hermano, antes de alzar la mirada, maldiciéndose internamente al saberse descubierto por el mayor.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos molestos se posaron en los de su hermano, llenos de aquel brillo divertido que ponía cada vez que, con algún soborno, lograba superar su rabietas de niño y que ahora era perfectamente aplicable a la situación, no fue su rostro o su sonrisa divertida lo que se ganó su atención.

No, lo que le dejó sin aliento en ese momento, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, fue descubrir a su hermano cubierto por pequeñas y traviesas gotitas de agua que se deslizaban por sus cabellos desordenados, que lograban darle un aspecto diferente a su rostro, hasta sus anchos hombros, para luego caer por su amplio pecho, sobrepasando la barrera de sus fuertes brazos cruzados sobre éste.

Hiro tragó saliva, siguiendo una gota que, atrevida, se deslizó lentamente por el abdomen de su hermano, hasta perderse bajo la toalla color verde que, como único reguardo de su desnudez, se aferraba a sus caderas como una serpiente, dejando a la vista los marcados huesos de su cadera.

Hiro se preguntó si la perdida de masa muscular habría sido un espejismo para todos, o Tadashi estaba más trabajado que el sistema de organización de Wasabi antes del incendio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, sacándolo de su leve escrutinio que, al parecer y para su más profundo alivio, parecía haberle completamente desapercibido, o al menos eso dejaba ver su sonrisa divertida y la mirada prepotente que llenaba sus ojos castaños, mientras el vapor del baño creaba un aura de mortecina luz a su alrededor que, si era posible, le hacía parecer aún más superior a él en ese momento.

De repente, sin saber exactamente por qué, Hiro frunció el ceño, sintiendo como un extraño dolor que no sabía de dónde rayos había salido se mezclaba con la frustración que sentía acumularse desde el comienzo del día, hasta formar en su garganta algo pesado, algo casi tangible que le dificultaba tragar saliva antes de, mirándole con saña, soltar aquello que ardía por decirle desde el día anterior.

-Vete al carajo, Tadashi- le gruñó, pasando por su lado para poder dirigirse a su cama. Le sintió tensarse, seguramente dolido y sorprendido por su tono de voz y sus palabras, pero eso no le detuvo de continuar-. Nunca entraras al equipo, eso dalo por seguro.

Un silencio pesado se prolongó en la habitación mientras, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el echarse atrás en sus palabras, Hiro se sumergía en sus cobertores y almohadas, completamente ajeno a la expresión dolida que estaba esbozando su hermano, de cara a la puerta. Dolor que, con lentitud, fue mutando en una profunda molestia antes de, esforzándose por ignorar las palabras de su hermano menor, llenarse se convicción.

Chasqueó la lengua antes de estirar su mano y apagar la luz del baño. Se giró con un movimiento brusco pero extrañamente elegante y, con pasos pesados, se dirigió a su habitación, sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia con las palabras del otro.

-Eso ya lo veremos, niño.

* * *

Hiro continuaba ofuscado al día siguiente cuando, como cada domingo, debió acudir a la casa de Fred para entrenar.

El viento se deslizaba a los lados del visor y su casco, permitiendo que él pudiera enfocarse en el camino mientras volaba a toda velocidad por encima de los edificios más altos, hasta la casa de su amigo. El rumor del viento en sus oídos era molesto, pero lo prefería a no poder ver el camino frente a él por los cabellos que se enredaban en sus pestañas y ojos.

Bufó, desviando la dirección de vuelo de Baymax en la última curva antes de llegar a la zona boscosa en la que, cada vez, hacía descender al robot para desviar las sospechas de cualquier civil de la mansión de su amigo, algunos kilómetros más al sur.

Los ojos le escocían un poco por el sueño, y no pudo reprimir el cuarto bostezo de toda la mañana. Evidentemente, pese a tener horarios de sueño bastante breves y cambiantes por causa de su segunda vida, una sola mañana de fin de semana interrumpida por su hermano era suficiente para poder dejarle destrozado casi por dos días seguidos.

Aunque el achacarle su mal humor, por completo, a la falta de sueño sería una hipocresía de su parte. No podía ni pretendía negarse el hecho de que, la mayor parte de todo el humor de perros que venía cargándose durante toda la mañana era, principalmente, por causa del joven, tan similar a él, que estaba siendo aferrado con ambos brazos por Baymax y, sin molestarse en bajar la voz por precaución siquiera, emitía un grito de emoción cada vez más alto e incoherente tras otro.

Descendió en medio de la arboleda, en aquel sendero que siempre utilizaba para llegar hasta su casa, mientras Tadashi volvía a soltar un gran grito de emoción por causa del vuelo.

Si escuchaba el _Soy el rey del mundo_ otra vez, juraba por Dios que haría que Baymax lo soltara.

-¡Soy el rey del mundo! ¡Woha!

-Bay, suéltalo de una vez- gruñó, molesto, mientras soltaba los sujetadores magnéticos que unían sus manos a la espalda del robot. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa cuando el gemido sorprendido y adolorido del joven llegó a sus oídos, luego de impactar sobre el césped del bosque.

-Ah, Hiro, eso no era necesario- gruñó cuando estuvo de pie a su lado, mientras se erguía sobre sus codos y le fulminaba con una expresión adolorida. Regocijándose por su situación, el menor sólo amplió su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sólo fue un metro y medio, _llorón._

El mayor gruñó nuevamente, y fue evidente, en la forma en que le miró, que se estaba aguantando sus ganas de dedicarle un diccionario de insultos.

Se puso en pie, soltando un improperio por lo bajo, antes de inclinar su cabeza en una posición anormal hasta que las vertebras de su cuello crujieron de forma sonora. A Hiro, la forma en que sacudió la cabeza luego, le recordó a un perro que se desembarazaba del agua luego de un baño.

-Bien, andando- soltó cuando creyó que ya estaba mejor, y se giró sin molestarse en comprobar si él o Bay le seguían, aunque pronto los dos tipos de pisadas resonaron en el bosque.

Anduvieron en silencio todo el camino, y Hiro hubiera deseado el poder evitar pensar en la cercanía de su hermano junto a él, el seguir negándose a aceptar su presencia allí, pero no podía, no cuando aquella gigantesca mochila negra que colgaba de su espalda llamaba su atención como si tuviera un campo gravitatorio propio, porque era plenamente consciente de que en su interior se hallaba aquella cosa en lo que había estado trabajando todo el sábado.

Se balanceaba de un lado al otro sobre la espalda de su hermano, como burlándose de él, tan cerca y tan lejana a la vez. Tristemente para él, aunque permaneciera viéndola de soslayo y creía que no estaba siendo demasiado evidente, la sonrisa divertida que le dedicó el mayor le dejó muy en claro que le había descubierto.

-Tendrás que esperar, como los demás- se burló, antes de volver a llevar su mirada al frente, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios.

Aquel comentario no hizo sino recordar a Hiro de su molestia con él, por lo que, en vez de soltar la suplica que estaba rogando por salir de sus labios, simplemente chasqueó la lengua, molesto, y apartó la mirada de él.

-Engreído- soltó por lo bajo. Si el mayor lo oyó, no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Luego de cinco minutos más, llegaron por fin a la puerta trasera, pero no por ello menos ostentosa, de la casa de Fred. Tadashi estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta, pero, más familiarizado con el lugar, Hiro simplemente empujó la puerta, dedicándole una mirada divertida, e ignorando la de reproche que el mayor le dedicó al entrar en aquel lugar como si fuera su casa.

-¡Chicos!- el saludo, ligeramente más agudo de lo normal de Honey, les obligó a cubrirse ambos los oídos para proteger sus tímpanos de la excesiva emoción de la latina. Ésta se ruborizó levemente, antes de retirarse uno de los audífonos, con una mueca apenada-. Lo lamento.

-Tadashi, ¿Tú eras el loco que estaba gritando?- preguntó Wasabi desde su asiento en el patio, ya vestido con su traje, mientras le dedicaba una mirada divertida cuando el mayor de ambos Hamada se ruborizó, mientras Hiro le fulminaba con la mirada- ¡Tus _Soy el rey del mundo_ se escuchaban desde aquí!

-Yo no escuche nada- comentó Honey, observando con confusión al moreno. Hasta que Gogo señaló con una mirada acusadora sus auriculares, cuyo sonido llegaba a los oídos de todos a cuatro metros a la redonda.

-Te dije que eras patético- se burló el menor, caminando para encontrarse con sus amigos, seguido por un muy apenado Tadashi.

-¿Quieres que traiga unas katanas y me lo repites?- comentó, aún así, recuperando prontamente su actitud divertida.

-Oh, esa es la actitud del primer día- soltó un, más animado de lo usual, Fred, mientras ingresaba por la puerta de la mansión, cargando una bandeja llena de tazas de cuyo interior se elevaban perezosas columnas de vapor- ¿Alguien quiere chocolate caliente?

-Eres raro hasta como anfitrión, Fred- comentó Gogo, pero no por ello se abstuvo de pegar su chicle en su casco y ser la primera en tomar una taza, ante la mirada divertida y ligeramente superior del rubio.

Tadashi se removió a su lado, y cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, Hiro pudo reconocer el nerviosismo y la emoción en sus ojos castaños. No necesitó más que eso para saber que, por fin, vería en qué había estado trabajando Tadashi todo el maldito día.

-Fred- le llamó, consiguiendo de inmediato la atención del joven, que estaba dejando la bandeja sobre una de sus mesitas- ¿Puedes prestarme una habitación? Tengo algo que mostrarles- finalizó, esbozando una media sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

La confusión brilló en los ojos azules de Fred, antes de que, luego de parecer pensarlo por un momento, un brillo completamente diferente llenó sus ojos, mientras sus labios se abrían ligeramente. Acto seguido, dio un pequeño brinco lleno de visible emoción, para desconcierto del resto de los chicos.

-¡Tu primer invento como héroe!- exclamó, y Hiro creyó ver un par de lágrimas asomar hasta sus ojos, antes de que en un par de rápidas zancadas, le alcanzara y tomara de su brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo al interior de ella- ¡Vamos, ven!

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par al ver como Fred desaparecía por las altas puertas dobles, con un Tadashi que, por su expresión, no se sabía exactamente si estaba aterrado o emocionado. Con Fred, aunque lo conocieras a la perfección -algo de lo que nunca estabas seguro de lograr por completo- siempre existía un nimio detalle o acción que te dejaría con la boca abierta, al borde de un infarto o, en este caso, rodeado de un silencio absoluto que se apoderaba de todos cuando los gritos emocionados del chico desaparecían del lugar.

O, más concretamente para él, al borde de reclamar a su hermano el por qué de que Fred pudiera ver lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, cuando a él se lo había negado con una firmeza de hierro.

-Hiro- la voz de Honey le trajo a la realidad, dulce y curiosa, y le obligó a girarse hacia la latina, que le miraba con una expresión que encajaba perfectamente con las reflejadas en su voz-. ¿Qué es lo que...?

-No tengo la menor idea- contestó a la pegunta que la mayor había dejado en el aire, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un pequeño puchero que, inevitablemente, enterneció a la rubia.

-Típico de Tadashi- el comentario divertido de Wasabi le obligó a abandonar su enfurruñamiento para girarse a observarle con curiosidad. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, antes de encogerse de hombros-. Tu hermano siempre mantiene todo en secreto hasta el último segundo, sólo para después mostrarte la cosa más genial del mundo con la humildad más falsa que un humano pueda tener- finalizó, con la tranquilidad de quien está hablando del clima.

Hiro le miró por un momento, preguntándose si tal vez debería ofenderse por que el mayor hablara de esa forma de su hermano. Sin embargo, sólo le bastó con recordar la manera en que había mantenido todo lo de Baymax en secreto, y la forma en que le había dado a conocer al robot, para acabar por soltar una pequeña risita y asentir, de acuerdo con él. Su hermano podía fingir humildad respecto a sus inventos, pero se le notaba por completo lo orgulloso que estaba de cada uno de ellos.

Iba a agregar un comentario cuando, dando unos saltos que, gracias a su traje, parecían los de un conejo que había ingerido demasiada azúcar, un risueño y a claras luces emocionado Fred llegó por la puerta de la mansión, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y presionando su cabeza entre sus manos, como si estuviera a punto de estallar y con ese simple gesto pudiera detener la detonación.

-Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios- murmuraba entre dientes, recorriendo enormes círculos entre ellos, con una expresión que les dejaba claro que estaba en un lugar completamente diferente al de ellos en ese momento, de seguro en alguna extraña versión en tiras cómicas de sus vidas, o algo así.

-¿Y ahora qué te picó, Tontín?- preguntó Gogo, antes de inflar y explotar un globo de chicle, manteniendo su malhumorada vista en el rubio, aunque el brillo de confusión y curiosidad le restaba efecto.

Ante la pregunta, Fred sólo se detuvo frente a la puerta por la que había aparecido, con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción pero sin ver específicamente a ninguno de ellos.

-¡Este va a ser el mejor traje de la historia!- gritó, como si estuviera hablando del concierto de su banda favorita, y, por la expresión que todos los jóvenes héroes esbozaron en ese momento, Hiro estuvo seguro de no ser el único al que aquella expresión había descolocado por completo.

-Fred, ni siquiera lo viste.

Hiro escuchó la voz de su hermano mucho antes de que atravesara aquellas enormes puertas, mucho antes de que su presencia se hiciera notoria detrás de Fred y, definitivamente, mucho antes de que todo el aire escapara por completo de sus pulmones cuando, luego de un momento, sí lo vio.

Los ojos pardos de Tadashi, la única parte de su rostro visible, no relucirían más si el sol les estuviera dando de lleno, estaba seguro de eso. Aquella expresión llena emoción que se había apoderado de su mirada, la misma que sólo daban los nervios, estaba también cargada de seguridad. Aquella expresión que Hiro comenzaba a preguntarse si siempre había estado en el rostro de su hermano o se había comenzado a desarrollar desde que había despertado del hipersueño.

Era la misma mueca segura y radiante en su faz que había visto cada vez que, en aquellas semanas, Tadashi había tomado la determinación de acercase a él, de demoler cada una de las murallas que había creado a su alrededor para resguardarse del dolor. Con la misma expresión había desaparecido todas las distancias que había impuesto entre ellos. Esa con la que había develado cada uno de sus secretos, que ni siquiera el mejor obseso de toda la ciudad había logrado descubrir, al rededor de los Grandes Seis.

La misma expresión con la que, hoy, en una de las decisiones más ilógicas y estúpidas que le hubiera visto tomar alguna vez en su vida, se mantenía de pie frente a ellos, airoso, dispuesto a entrar en uno de los trabajos más peligrosos y agotadores que cualquier ser humano pudiera tener.

Les sonrió desde su imponente porte, o al menos así lo parecía estando enfundado en aquel traje que, tal cual Fred había descrito, estaba muy cerca de parecer uno de los más geniales que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Claro, hasta el día de su muerte negaría ese pensamiento.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, sin abandonar su expresión alegre y llena de emoción. Parecía brillar con luz propia cuando puso los brazos en jarras para que le apreciaran mejor, pagado de sí mismo- ¿Qué les parece?

Resultaba obvio que esperaba una devolución del grupo sobre su traje. Pero, también, era demasiado notorio, por el extenso y pesado silencio que surgió de cada uno de los chicos en el equipo, él incluido, que ninguno de ellos encontraban las palabras correctas que expresaran su asombro. O, al menos, sus cerebros no estaban en condiciones de decirlas.

Porque, con sinceridad, no había una expresión en su vocabulario lo suficientemente vasta o precisa como para comunica lo increíble que, en ese momento y lugar, se veían las vestimentas que traía su hermano encima.

A simple vista, y aún a la distancia de dos metros, podía asegurar que la reluciente coraza negra, que resplandecía, bruñida, a cada mínimo rayo de sol que impactara con su superficie como si se tratara de un perfecto pedazo de ónice sobre su pecho, era del mismo material que las que ellos utilizaban, fibra de carbono. La impoluta armadura, cincelada ligeramente para emular los músculos principales del torso humano, abarcaba desde los anchos hombros de su hermano, hasta su caja torácica al completo, y finalizaba en su vientre, donde sólo seis placas de carbono articuladas entre ellas se unían a una tela azabache como única protección. De seguro, al igual que la de sus trajes, se trataba de una tela ligera pero difícil de rasgar o penetrar, símil cuero.

Sobre el brillante pectoral izquierdo había una mota de color naranjo que -Hiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño- asimilaba una llama sobre su corazón. Fue sólo cuando reparó en ese detalle, que notó todos los otros toques en aquel color, tan similar al fuego que una vez le había alejado de él, que cubrían la estructura que se encamaraba al pecho de su hermano como una segunda piel. Podrían estar llenos de significado para Tadashi, pero decididamente hablaría con él para que los retirara de su armadura en el fatídico caso de ingresar al equipo.

El ver los brazos desnudos de su hermano, de un tono ligeramente más pálido de lo normal a contrastar con el negro absoluto de la coraza, le ponía algo nervioso de sólo imaginar lo expuestos que quedaban a todo tipo de ataques. Sin embargo, aunque no le tranquilizara del todo, sus antebrazos y la mayoría de sus arterías y venas quedaban resguardadas tras dos extensos guantes de un gris oscuro que cubrían por completo su antebrazo y se aseguraban un poco por encima del codo. Se les notaba gruesos, y dejaban expuestos sus nudillos. Hiro no quería darle vueltas a lo paranoico que estaba como para pensar en las venas y arterías de los brazos de su hermano, y mil veces menos quería pensar en que, el motivo por el cual los nudillos de su hermano estaban expuestos, era porque estaba dispuesto a dar un buen impacto con ellos en algún lugar.

Sus ojos se deslizaron por encima del cinturón gris, cuyo broche se asemejaba demasiado a un pequeño rostro de Baymax en color rojizo, para tomar detalle del pantalón de su hermano. Al igual que el resto del traje, era de color negro azabache, aunque opaco esta vez; era similar al modelo de pantalón que Wasabi utilizaba, pero Hiro tragó saliva al ver que se adhería a las fuertes piernas de su hermano de una forma en que debería ser ilegal. Más aún ahora que, gracias a las salidas a correr que hacia cada mañana, habían recuperado buena parte de su musculatura. Remataban en un par de botas estilo militar también negros que le cubrían hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla.

Su rostro, cuya sonrisa era evidente, era cubierto hasta el puente de la nariz por una tela elástica que hacía las veces de pasamontañas color negro, obviamente, que, junto al cabello desaliñado, tan diferente a su impecable peinado diario, despistarían a cualquiera que le conociera en caso de hallarlo en sus horas como héroe. Pues nunca, bajo ningún concepto, él siquiera hubiera creído que aquel guerrero oscuro era su hermano.

Con una simple ojeada, el traje era muy similar a los suyos, pero sólo bastaba con prestar más atención a los detalles para reconocer los pequeños toques nipones que hacían la diferencia, típicos de los ninjas y los espías que él adoraba. El cuello alzado y la tela que cubrían su rostro, el color del traje en sí mismo, las pequeñas bolsas que había adherido a uno de sus muslos, y cuyo contenido, estaba seguro, sería su obsesión en los próximos días, eran detalles que había visto miles de veces en las películas, series y libros que tanto disfrutaban junto a Cass o por sí solos. Y aquellos ojos, tan seguros y llenos de orgullo, era el detalle mínimo y definitivo que complementaba un traje por si mismo asombroso.

Hiro debió volver a tragar saliva, aún asombrado por la imagen tan diferente que su hermano mostraba frente a él. Tan fuerte, tan peligroso y viril.

De repente, su respiración volvía a negarse a funcionar correctamente, siendo entrecortada y algo más pesada de lo normal, y su corazón actuaba como si acabara de correr una maratón, latiendo desbocado dentro de su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, pudo sentir como una cálida sensación se aferraba a sus pómulos, y agradeció la fresca brisa invernal que corrió entre ellos y le ayudó a disimular su rubor.

No estaba seguro de que sentimientos estaría mostrando su rostro en ese momento, pero, a juzgar por la expresión prepotente y burlona que los ojos pardos del mayor dejaron ver, y por la sonrisa que se adivinaba bajo la tela en su rostro, no se trataría de nada de lo que él pudiera sentirse orgulloso.

Cuando Tadashi guiñó un ojo en su dirección, petulante, pudo sentir como un cosquilleo, mil veces más intenso que el que había sentido en sus mejillas, se hacía con su vientre y sus muslos, dejándolo sin aliento aún más de lo que ya estaba, y, alguna parte de su mente, algún murmullo lejano entre tantos datos sobre ingeniería y robótica, se preguntó el por qué de que su cuerpo reaccionara como el de una colegiala obnubilada con sólo ver a su hermano en su traje de héroe.

La otra gran mayoría de su consciencia se encargó, de forma clara y muy sonora, de reclamarle a gritos el que hiciera algo por imponerse y detener a Tadashi antes de que todo se le fuera todavía más de las manos. Pero el hecho de no sentir la frustración, el enojo o el resentimiento que venía experimentando esos escasos días desde que Tadashi hubiera llegado a poner aún más de cabeza su vida, le desconcertó aún más que la inexplicable reacción de su joven cuerpo. Era como si la seguridad de Tadashi fuera capaz de aplastar, de reducir a virutas bajo la suela de su zapato, todas las inseguridades y temores que Hiro había experimentado desde el viernes, y eso era mucho decir.

La exclamación eufórica del mayor le devolvió a la realidad, a tiempo de verle bajar la máscara en su rostro y llevar una de sus manos a su espalda lumbar, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban de él hasta un igualmente asombrado Wasabi.

-¡Oh, Wasabi! ¡Mira esto!

El rostro de su hermano brillaba con la intensidad de un sol ahora que su radiante y blanca sonrisa podía apreciarse mientras, para total desconcierto de los demás, su mano volvió al campo de visión de todos con algo que, a simple vista, no parecía más que un alargado cilindro de color negro. Lo sostuvo frente al rostro del moreno.

Wasabi le miró con una ceja alzada, extrañado, mientras detallaba el objeto oscuro que su amigo tendía frente a sus ojos, tratando de ver más allá de lo evidente y descubrir qué era lo que le volvía más que un simple y ordinario pedazo de acero. Fracasó por completo. Luego de unos momentos estudiándolo, el moreno sólo pudo alzar la mirada hacia su asiático amigo, buscando las palabras correctas para no ofenderle con ellas, siendo la confusión en su rostro más que evidente.

-¿Una empuñadura de katana?- señaló el mayor, irguiéndose para mirarle a los ojos. Sus ojos morenos tenían atisbos de diversión y burla en ellos, típicos de aquellas personas que llevaban años siendo amigos y tenían la confianza para burlarse sin temor de las desgracias ajenas-. Me temo que no es muy impre... _¡Woah!_

Wasabi estaba mejorando bastante en eso de gritar, debió reconoce Hiro, porque de ser él en ese mismo momento, no se hubiera resistido de soltar aquel grito de madre en apuros que había emitido cuando aquel contenedor se les vino encima durante su primer encuentro con Yokai, al ver como, en un movimiento casi imperceptible, aquella estela de luz, una hoja de un brillante color rojo de lo que, indudablemente, era algún tipo de plasma inducido por láser, se desplegó a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

 _Más de lo estrictamente necesario_. Juzgó en su fuero interno, percibiendo el aroma a cabello chamuscado en el aire. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al ver la penosa sonrisa de disculpa del Tadashi hacia su amigo.

Aunque, por más que intentara mostrarse poco impresionado por el invento, Hiro se odió al sentir como su estómago se contraía de la emoción cuando Tadashi sacó la compañera de su katana del soporte en su cintura, antes de desplegarla y dejar que ambas relucieran en sus manos, poderosas, peligrosas y letales.

Las miraba con orgullo, ajeno a la forma en que su moreno amigo se mantenía paralizado ante las hojas de más de un metro cada una frente a él y de las cuales, una había estado a punto de dejarle un interesante nuevo corte de cabello. Era normal y justificable el que permaneciera shockeado, con la vista clavada en ambos lásers rojos, y con la boca abierta de par en par.

Al menos, hasta que emitió un grito ahogado muy similar a los que Fred había dedicado pura y exclusivamente a su hermano, y arrebatara uno de los sables de sus manos.

-¡Eso es increíble, viejo!- soltó, con la voz algo más aguda de lo normal, mientras el resto de los jóvenes héroes a su alrededor asentía con ímpetu, sin despegar sus miradas asombradas y algo maravilladas de su hermano y su flamante traje de héroe.

Hiro no pudo reprimir la sensación de celos que le removió el estómago ante aquel comentario. Genial, ahora no sólo tendría que soportar al nerd de su hermano en el equipo, sino que, de la nada, todo lo que él hiciera lo volvía el mejor.

¡Hola! Esos trajes que todos traían puestos no los había hecho Baymax.

 _Sólo una semana._ Se recordó en su fuero interno, inhalando profundamente, tratando de inspirarse calma a si mismo, mientras buscaba apaciguar la molestia en su mirada.

-¡Tadashi, eres el mejor!

Frunció el ceño, abandonando su empresa de esconder sus pensamientos por la, mucho más entretenida, actividad de fulminar a Fred con la mirada. No estaba resultando de mucha ayuda para su mancillado ego.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando descubrió que, en el grupo, no era el único enfrascado en la misma actividad. Sino que, más severos que nunca antes, los ojos de Wasabi permanecían fijos en el rubio millonario, manteniendo una expresión que Hiro no sabía interpretar de ninguna forma, aún con la katana en su mano y apretando sus gruesos labios hasta volverlos una fina línea horizontal. Ajeno a la mirada asesina de Wasabi, Fred continuaba pululando alrededor de su hermano, junto al resto del grupo, mientras éste detallaba algunas cosas que su traje tenía o que planeaba agregar en un futuro cercano.

Hiro no pudo más que mirar con curiosidad la escena, pero no pudo profundizar en sus pensamientos, puesto que un estridente pitido, una muy conocida alarma, le obligó a tensarse, al igual que al resto.

Hiro se dirigió hacia Baymax, que nuevamente era un simple espectador de toda la escena que era su vida, por puro instinto, mientras presionaba el botón del transmisor en su cinturón.

 _-10-13. Aquí Smith a estación de policía, ¿Me copian?-_ la voz, claramente masculina, era la de algún oficial de policía de la ciudad. No pudo evitar tensarse más aún al oír el código diez para pedir ayuda del estado. Cuando eso pasaba, sólo podían significar cosas malas y difíciles de enfrentar... y el ver a Tadashi arrebatarle su arma a Wasabi, claramente ya habíendo atado los cabos y sabiendo que lo que oían era una conversación interfeida de las radios de los oficiales, no hacía más que sumar más puntos a los altos niveles de tensión que estaba comenzando a acumular.

- _Smith, aquí Gordon ¿Qué sucede, amigo?_

Se escuchó maldecir al primer oficial, al tiempo que una sucesión de breves explosiones -que, horrorizado, reconoció como disparos- y gritos inteligibles por causa de la estática de la radio le hicieran desesperarse al nivel de gruñir, mientras que su corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza, en una reacción que conocía bastante bien ya. La descarga de adrenalina antes de cualquier misión.

El silencio en la línea, seguido de una nueva sucesión de disparos, hizo que su corazón bombeara con más ferocidad y la piel sobre su labio superior comenzara a humedecerse. Que diera la maldita dirección ya.

- _¿Smith, viejo?-_ volvió a hablar el oficial en la estación, con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever su preocupación y desesperación-. _Smith, maldito infeliz, si no hablas juro que voy donde estés y te..._

- _Aquí estoy. Tengo un 10-79 a mano armada en el Banco Central. Hay rehenes y un oficial herido, necesito refuerzos._

-¡Vamos!- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, sin siquiera escuchar la respuesta afirmativa del otro oficial.

Fue cuestión de un segundo cuando los cinco ya estaban acomodados en sus típicos lugares sobre el robot, dispuestos a marchar. Sin embargo, el ex luchador abrió los ojos de par en par cuando un leve empujón de un cuerpo firme casi le hace caer de la espalda de Baymax. Se giró para reclamar a alguna de sus compañeras, pero sólo pudo encontrarse con los ojos divertidos y algo emocionados de su hermano mayor detrás de él, fijos en los suyos, con una sonrisa eufórica que nunca debería aparecer en una situación como aquella.

Tragó saliva... ¿Por qué una de las situaciones más difíciles a las que debían enfrentarse tenían que hacerse presentes justo ahora?

Nunca más volvería a desear algo antes de dormir.

-T-Tal vez no deberías ir hoy- sugirió, tratando de aplacarlo, y, como si el suspiro cansino que todos a su alrededor no fuera suficiente para hacerle sentir infantil en ese momento, su alma cayó a sus pies cuando notó la manera en que la expresión de Tadashi se volvía irónica. Aún así, continuó intentando-. ¿No preferirías entrenar un poco más? Tadashi, es tu primera misión, entendería si estás asustado.

-Sus niveles de endorfinas son muy elevados. Claramente es una gran emoción, y no miedo, lo que Tadashi está experimentando.

-Exacto, amigo- combinó Tadashi a los datos aportados por Baymax, y Hiro, una vez más, quiso poder lastimar a su preciado robot. Sin embargó, cuando Tadashi hizo vibrar toda su cabeza al dar un jugueton golpe a su casco, se olvidó de su preocupación para fulminarle con la mirada, al tiempo que hacía pucheros. La sonrisa enternecida que su hermano esbozo, antes de volver a cubrirse hasta el puente de la nariz con aquella tela que le hacia parecer un ninja, no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo-. No te desharás de mi tan fácil, Hiro. Y acordamos una semana de prueba.

Cuando Baymax despegó, con un poco de dificultad ante el peso extra, el ex peleador sintió como si dejara su estómago en el patio de su amigo.

San Fransokyo se deslizaba bajo ellos con rapidez a medida que el robot la sobrevolaba. El ajetreo típico de una gran ciudad menguaba de forma impresionante un domingo por la mañana, lo que, inevitablemente, llevaba al joven genio a preguntarse sobre el por qué de que, el único día en que los bancos no abrían, ellos debían enfrentarse a un robo a mano armada con rehenes en uno.

Era oficial, Tadashi era un imán para la mala suerte, y eso, precisamente, no ayudaba a relajar sus agarrotados músculos, y mucho menos a lograr que pudiera normalizar su nerviosa respiración.

El viaje al centro, aunque más largo de lo normal para él, fue relativamente rápido. Se apresuraron a dejarse caer lo más silenciosamente posible sobre el techo de concreto del antiquísimo edificio, ignorando la manera en que un par de niños les saludaban desde una terraza lejana. Hiro maldijo por lo bajo, esperando que aquellos pequeños no alertaran a los ladrones con sus gestos llenos de emoción. Ciertamente, no era lo mejor tener que sobrellevar aquel tipo de misiones a plena luz del día, aunque, si estuviera en completo uso de sus capacidad, hubiera dicho que ninguna circunstancia hacia más sencillas de sobrellevar aquellas situaciones.

Respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse e ignorar la suave brisa que amenazaba con congelarles si no actuaban rápido. Se giró hacia Baymax, quien se mantenía distraído en un par de polluelos de paloma que piaban por alimento en una de las cornisas.

-Baymax, escanea el edificio en busca de los rehenes y ladrones- ordenó, sacando al robot de su distracción. De inmediato llevó su mirada al techo, comenzando el escaneo en silencio con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ante los curiosos ojos de Tadashi.

Fue cuestión de un segundo para que el gigante rojo volviera a alzar la mirada, antes de soltar los datos que había recolectado.

-Hay un total de dieciséis personas en el edificio- comenzó, con aquella voz monótona que ponía cada vez que daba un diagnóstico-. Diez de ellas están en las oficinas principales detrás del área de atención al cliente. A juzgar por los niveles de estrés que presentan, y la herida de bala que uno tiene en su pierna izquierda, se trata de los rehenes y los oficiales. Los dos restantes portan armas, al igual que dos más en el pasillo que lleva desde las oficinas hasta algo que parece ser una bóveda. Allí también hay dos personas, pero la estructura del lugar me impide distinguir sus géneros y si portan o no armas.

Hiro asintió, anotando mentalmente los datos al tiempo que pedía al robot localizar un lugar que les diera acceso a las personas dentro del edificio... Tan cliché como pudiera sonar, tres minutos después todos ellos, robot gigante y novato de traje genial incluidos, se estaban deslizando al interior de la institución por los sistemas de ventilación y los espacios vacíos entre el techo y las gigantescas luces del lugar.

Pronto se hallaron en las oficinas, donde, efectivamente, ocho de las personas allí presentes eran rehenes que permanecían arrinconadas contra un escritorio de caoba. Había tres mujeres abrazándose entre ellas, llorando silenciosamente y sin atreverse a alzar la mirada hacia los dos hombres, portadores de armas de alto calibre, que les amenazaban desde la puerta. El resto de los rehenes eran hombres, y Hiro pudo distinguir que, al igual que las mujeres, dos de ellos trabajaban en atención al cliente, ya que estaban vestidos con los trajes típicos de los empleados del banco. El tercer civil era, de seguro, alguna especie de contador o guardia del banco. Los otros dos hombres portaban azules trajes de policía, lo que, inevitablemente, les hacían los blancos favoritos de los insultos y amenazas de los maleantes.

Hiro frunció el ceño al ver la abundante mancha ocre que se extendía por el suelo junto a la pierna de uno de los oficiales, pero no se atrevió a preguntar al robot por su nivel de desangramiento por temor a delatarse antes de que Honey hiciera una de sus mezclas. Lo único que sabía, a juzgar por el tamaño de la mancha y la palidez en la piel del oficial que, apostaba, en sus mejores tiempos era de aquel bronceado perfecto que sólo los latinos podían conseguir, era que tenían poco tiempo, y no podían desperdiciarlo.

-Bien, dijimos que sólo esperaríamos diez minutos ¿No es así?- soltó el más fornido de los sujetos, claramente un hombre, girándose en dirección a su compañero al decir la pregunta. Su tono divertido, al igual que la sonrisa maliciosa del otro sujeto al asentir, no le dio buena espina al ex luchador. La había visto demasiadas veces como para saber que pensaban las personas cuando ponían esos gestos-. Parece que no nos están tomando en serio ¿No crees?

-Tal vez hay que darles un incentivo para traer los helicópteros más rápido- combinó el otro, y alguna de las mujeres soltó un pequeño grito, histérica, al oír como sacaba el seguro de la pistola en sus manos. Parecía ser una especie de ametralladora, lo que llevó inevitablemente al chico a maldecir a los vendedores del mercado negro de la ciudad por vender armas de guerra a idiotas que se las pasaban viendo películas de Hollywood en lugar de buscar trabajo-. ¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

-¿Qué te parece con el cerdo desangrándose? No creo que dure mucho después de todo- comentó, riendo con pútrida malicia al ver como el hombre a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

La desesperación en los rostros de todos los rehenes al ver como aquel sujeto alzaba su arma para apuntarles con ella fue palpable en Hiro, al igual que la tensión de su hermano a su lado. Sin embargo, debió aguantar, sólo hasta que estuviera seguro de que, una vez puestos a salvo los rehenes y descargada el arma, el ladrón no se volvería hacia ellos con ella.

Dirigió una mirada a Honey, que ya poseía tres esferas en sus manos y una expresión severa en su rostro, con toda su atención en la escena que transcurría ajena a ellos. Detrás de ella, Wasabi, Gogo, Fred y Baymax permanecían atentos a la escena, los dos primeros claramente tensos, mordiéndose los labios y mascando chicle compulsivamente cada uno, y el tercero casi brincando de los nervios. Al sentirse observada, la química alzó la mirada en su dirección cuando la última esfera caía en su mano. Le dirigió un breve asentimiento, y ella le correspondió, a la espera para recibir la señal para lanzar la esfera de parte de él, que era el que mejor podía calcular los tiempos de reacción. La capacidad que Hiro había desarrollado para mantener la mente en frío en situaciones extremas como aquella, o para evacuar toda una isla antes de la erupción de un volcán, le habían hecho el ideal en el grupo para comandar las acciones del resto en misiones de alto riesgo, así que Honey lanzaría su esfera sólo y únicamente cuando Hiro lo considerara correcto.

El chico volvió a bajar la mirada.

El hombre acomodó el arma en posición de tiro, provocando que otra horda de desesperados gritos femeninos se desencadenara en el lugar ante la impresión y la desesperación, a la vez que el compañero del oficial, un hombre rubio y alto, trataba de interponerse en la vía de la bala y su amigo, pero se negó a moverse y arruinar el plan tácito que siempre utilizaban, al tiempo que trataba de ignorar la forma en que Tadashi se tensaba aún más, dispuesto a acometer en cuanto el índice del sujeto estuvo sobre el gatillo del arma.

Sólo entonces fue consciente de que, en realidad, Tadashi no tenía la menor idea de que toda la situación estaba controlada y cuando alarmado y con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera se giró a su hermano, sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente a aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, apenas logrando mantenerlo en su lugar, antes de que la primera explosión resonara en el lugar, seguido más gritos.

El corazón del chico se saltó un latido, en pánico, al ver la manera en que los ojos de su hermano se abrían de par el par en dirección al suelo del lugar. Esperándose lo peor, bajó la mirada.

Sin embargo, se permitió respirar aliviado al ver la enorme y extravagante burbuja rosa que ahora aislaba a los rehenes del par de sorprendidos ladrones. Había un par de huecos allí donde las balas se habían incrustado, pero sabía, por la escasa de profundidad de éstos, que las personas dentro de ella estaban completamente a salvo.

-¡Arriba!- el grito del ladrón más grande, cuya voz sonaba ligeramente ronca, denotando una vida de fumador, le hizo volver a la realidad. Cuando le vio apuntarles con su arma, sólo pudo reaccionar a tiempo para tomar a un inmóvil Tadashi del brazo, antes de saltar desde el techo de, al menos, cuatro metros sin pensarlo mucho.

La gente creía que estas cosas sucedían en cámara lenta, que, cuando caías, todo a tu alrededor se volvía una bonita película donde podías notar cada detalle, cada cambio, e incluso llegar a razonar a mayor velocidad de la que las cosas sucedían. La verdad era que, tristemente, o era mentira, o ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aquellos saltos mortales como para hallarles lo poético. Lo que sabía era que lo único que había llegado a percibir luego del sonido seco de las balas al impactar contra el pedazo de techo en el que estaban, era que el viento producido por la caída le hacía cosquillas en la piel de su cuello y mejillas, que sus labios estaban resecos por su culpa, que Gogo había lanzado uno de sus discos y había partido por la mitad el arma, y muy posiblemente roto la mano, del sujeto, y que el cuerpo de Tadashi nunca se había sentido tan grande a su alrededor como cuando le envolvió en sus brazos y, a escasos tres metros del suelo, los giró para recibir con su espalda todo el impacto de la caída.

Ante ello, Hiro sólo pudo sonreír con infinita ternura y tratar de continuar respirando cuando los brazos de su hermano se estrecharon a su alrededor con una fuerza que, estaba seguro, ni siquiera él sabía que poseía. La expresión de su hermano, aún a pesar de su máscara, era de claro terror, pues sólo de esa manera podría verle cerrar sus ojos con aquella fuerza, esperando, se jugaba la vida en ello, el dolor en su espalda al chocar contra el suelo.

El que, aún en una situación así, su hermano le pusiera por delate de sí mismo con el fin de garantizar su seguridad, estuvo a punto de lograr que sin importar lo molesto que estaba con él, y sin prestarle atención a las balas que se dispersaban por todo el lugar, deseara abrazarlo y olvidar todo su enojo, mientras aquel calor extraño volvía a extenderse por todo su vientre y mejillas. Con disimulo, ocultó su cabeza en su pecho.

Claro, él también hubiera estado aterrado, de no ser porque estaba completamente seguro de que sólo era cuestión de escasos segundos para que el par de enormes brazos de su robot médico personal los tomara en pleno vuelo y los dejara, completamente sanos y salvos, de pie en medio del tiroteo.

Cuando la inercia y el impacto de sus cuerpos, provocados al frenar la caída abruptamente, le hicieron saber que la gravedad ya no era un problema, Hiro se dedicó a alzar la mirada hasta la de su hermano, debajo de él.

Tadashi abrió los ojos lentamente, temeroso, antes de darse cuenta de que no sentía dolor alguno. Cuando le vio parpadear un par de veces, confundido, para, acto seguido, abrir los ojos de par en par, Hiro sólo pudo reírse en su cara, divertido por su asombro al descubrirse rodeado por los rojos brazos de Bay.

-Mi héroe- soltó, aún sonriente, antes de atrapar entre su índice y pulgar la punta de la nariz del mayor. Ignoró su queja, listo para dejarse caer en cuanto Baymax estuviera a una distancia segura del suelo, y así lo hizo cuando el robot se detuvo a un metro, sólo para liberar a Tadashi, y volvió a treparse a su gigantesca espalda.

-Bien, Bay- murmuró, conectando sus guantes y botas a la espalda del robot, ignorando el ligero ardor que éstas últimas generaban en sus piernas-. Acabemos con esto, amigo.

Ante la orden, Baymax se alzó en vuelo dentro del lugar, ayudado por los propulsores de sus piernas. Aunque el espacio era, dentro de todo, amplio, se volvía insignificante cuando tenías que desplazarte dentro de aquellas paredes a espaldas de un robot de las proporciones del suyo. La capacidad de Hiro para retomar cada pequeña curva era puesta a prueba constantemente, y solo se permitía distraerse del camino cuando informaba por radio a alguno de sus compañeros sobre un ataque sorpresa. Debía estar alerta siempre, pues no podía permitirse el que un error como el que lo había separado del primer cuerpo de Baymax en el espacio dentro de los portales volviera a repetirse. Era verdad que el robot tenía suficiente raciocinio como para guiarse por si sólo, pero siempre, sin importar la situación, cualquier señal realizada por un ser humano que demostrara estar sufriendo algún daño, sería respondida por el robot, lo que muchas veces lo distraía en algún momento importante de la misión y le dejaba a él como único guía en vuelo.

Bajó la mirada en dirección a sus amigos. El sujeto al que Gogo había desarmado se hallaba ahora envuelto en una de las mezclas de Honey, insultando a diestra y siniestra a la madre de la coreana. Era una suerte que ésta estuviera ahora ayudando a Honey con el otro ladrón, o su mano rota sería el menor de sus problemas.

Se apresuró en auxilio de las chicas, que resistían tras un muro rosa los envites de las balas que el sujeto les disparaba como un desquiciado, claramente desesperado. Hiro se estaba volviendo un experto en eso de reconocer ladrones aficionados y verdaderos genios, y ese sujeto, que no despegaba su dedo del gatillo a pesar de que se estaba quedando sin municiones a toda velocidad, tenía toda la pinta de estar en el primer robo de su vida, y de estarse preguntando por qué rayos habían dejado que le convencieran.

Hiro hubiera sentido pena por ese pobre diablo, si no hubiera oído la forma en que se burlaba del oficial herido, amenazaba mujeres aterradas como si nada y, peor aún, disparaba a mansalva a sus amigas, sin importarle la forma en que el escudo de Honey comenzaba a resquebrajarse por el impacto de las balas.

Pero con todo aquello, no sintió el más mínimo remordimiento cuando hizo que Baymax le lanzara su puño cohete, desarmándolo con rapidez y eficacia, sin llegar a herirlo, obviamente,

" _A veces lamento tu programación de no herir humanos, Bay"._ Pensó en su fuero interno, observando como el confundido hombre mantenía sus ojos fijos en sus manos, vacías de repente.

Un crujido seco y breve se oyó entre el bullicio del lugar, y el chico se obligó a reprimir un escalofrío cuando reconoció el típico sonido que causaban los nudillos de su pequeña amiga al ser tronados. Cuando pudo ver el terror en los ojos oscuros del ladrón que aún permanecía en pie en las oficinas, no necesitó más que seguir la dirección de su mirada para descubrir a la coreana, casi echando espuma por la boca, con los ojos inyectados en rabia y furia, y una mueca que sólo le había visto cuando estaba dispuesta a hacer rodar cabezas. Al verla blandir en sus manos los discos de su espalda y con aquella expresión de leona defendiendo a sus crías en su rostro, Hiro entendió por completo el instinto de aquel pobre infeliz de tratar de escabullirse corriendo por la puerta.

" _A falta de violencia por parte de Bay, siempre tendremos a Gogo"._ Se mofó.

Guió al robot a través del umbral de la puerta, donde tuvo que agacharse para no perder la cabeza, justo a tiempo de que el sonido del grito de aquel bastardo reverberara por todo el lugar, provocando que un pequeño sentimiento de pena casi se apoderara de él.

Casi.

Obligó a Baymax a ignorar la señal de dolor del ladrón y aceleró por el curvo pasillo de interminables puertas y sosas paredes, de aquel gris tan aburrido, como cualquier cosa que involucre a los bancos, salvo por el dinero, imaginaba.

Presionó el botón de su intercomunicador, sobre el lugar donde debían estar sus oídos en el casco.

-Honey, Gogo, si ya acabaron de torturar a ese imbécil por haberles mantenido bajo una lluvia de balas, liberen a los rehenes y dejen entrar a los policías. Pidan una ambulancia y un médico para el oficial si no hay uno ya afuera- ordenó, esquivando un par de focos de bajo consumo antes de dirigirse al resto-. Wasabi, Fred, voy en camino, chicos.

Aguardó un _Afirmativo_ de parte de ambos grupos antes de enviar más potencia a los propulsores de Baymax por los controles de su espalda, ideales para cuando el robot no podía concentrarse en el vuelo por realizar demasiadas actividades.

No tardó en llegar al lugar en que ambos jóvenes se hallaban, guiado por el sonido de los disparos y los gritos de Fred, y, al verlos, debió tomarse un segundo, respirar hondo y enviar claras señales a su cerebro de no estallar en carcajadas ante la escena que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos.

Falló, tal vez demasiado ruidosamente.

-¿Te parece divertido, amiguito?- preguntó el moreno entre jadeos, molesto, sin despegar los ojos del sujeto que, frente a él, le mantenía realizando movimientos dignos de cualquier karateka para neutralizar las balas que eran arrojadas a toda velocidad en su dirección y a todas partes de su cuerpo. Éstas caían, como simples virutas derretidas, a su alrededor con un sonido repiqueteado que apenas lograba distinguirse por encima del estallido de las balas al salir del cañón de la ametralladora.

Detrás de ellos dos, transcurría una escena aún más bizarra si se puede, o, al menos, no se le ocurría otra palabra que definiera ni remotamente tan bien lo que era, para él, ver a Fred en su traje de lagarto gigante, saltando de aquí para allá, esquivando las balas que zumbaban a su alrededor, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, como si estuviera en un juego de quemados de la secundaria -suponiendo que Fred sabía qué era una secundaria-, en vez de en medio de una situación de alto riesgo que amenazaba su vida.

-¡Demasiado lento!- gritó al sujeto, que claramente estaba a punto de entrar en ebullición gracias a lo irritante que podía llegar a ser su amigo, cuando las balas de su arma redujeron a virutas una puerta junto a él, sin llegar a tocarlo. Emitió, entonces, un insulto en dirección al joven que incluso a él le hizo arquear las cejas, y eso que no era el mejor hablado de los Hamada-. Santo Dios, ¿Con esa boquita comes?

-¡Hiro!- el gritó exasperado de Wasabi le hizo apartar los ojos del irritante lagarto, para encontrarse con un claramente furioso y ya cansado moreno- ¡De verdad me gustaría algo de ayuda!

-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo, con un tono de cierto aburrimiento, antes de obligar a Baymax a volar en su dirección-. Pero si te comportas como una niñita llorona, Wasabi.

-¡Sólo cállate y ayúdame con esto!

La sencillez con la que Baymax le arrebató el arma al ladrón, de un sencillo tirón, antes de desmenuzarla frente a los ojos sorprendidos del mismo, entre sonidos chirriantes y metálicos, le resultó casi cómica al chico. Aunque no tanto como el pánico que se apoderó de los rasgos del tipo cuando, una vez desactivadas con un movimiento de muñeca las cuchillas de Wasabi, éste le asestó tal puñetazo en medio del rostro, que le dejó tendido cuan largo era en el impoluto suelo de blancas baldosas, rodeado de cartuchos de balas y proyectiles inútiles, con un roncó y gutural gruñido de dolor.

Hiro hizo una mueca, sintiendo en su propio rostro la sensación de aquel golpe. Wasabi no tenía pinta de ser de manos ligeras precisamente.

-¿Era necesario?- le preguntó, acusador, con la vista fija en el mayor. Éste observaba, sonriente, la forma en que el sujeto, completamente de negro, cabeceaba un par de veces, antes de dejar caer la cabeza sobre el suelo, inconsciente.

Sólo entonces dirigió su mirada al chico, con una expresión relajada y una sonrisa tan pacífica curvando sus labios gruesos, que Hiro se sintió ligeramente perturbado ante ellas.

Se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Lo era para mi, sí- confesó, despegado de cualquier culpa, y Hiro sólo le miró incrédulo mientras bajaba del robot, antes de soltar una risita, divertido por lo extraño de aquella situación.

-Ya puedes atenderlo, Bay- permitió al robot, que se lanzó a realizar un escaneo al sujeto. Entonces, una risa divertida y cantarina llegó a sus oído, indudablemente de Fred, obligándole a girarse en su dirección sólo para verle dar una asombrosa voltereta, digna de un acróbata, alrededor del sujeto, que lanzaba improperios en dirección a su amigo como el peor motociclista del mundo.

-¡Juro que cuando te mate voy a meterte ese horrendo disfraz por el culo!

-¡Oye, este disfraz es increíble!- exclamó, ofendido, sujetándose a las paredes gracias a las micro ventosas que había adherido al traje en las manos en su última reforma-. ¡Lo dices sólo porque tienes envidia!

-¡Ya deja de jugar, amigo!- exclamó, por el bien de la presión arterial de aquel tipo. No necesitaba que algo dañara sus imágenes más de lo que Gogo y Wasabi ya habían hecho, y definitivamente un infarto no era nada bueno para su credibilidad como héroes.

-¡Pero oíste lo que dijo del traje!- refutó, infantil como siempre, y Hiro sólo pudo sonreír, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena ante la reacción del chico, mientras veía por su visión periférica el como Wasabi estrellaba su palma contra su frente, sólo para asustarse un poco al oír su visor crujir.

-Sólo, sólo terminemos ya, ¿Sí?- pidió, cansado ya. No era como si estar allí fuera su idea perfecta para disfrutar de un domingo por la tarde, y quería saber en qué estado se encontraba el oficial que había resultado herido.

-Te estás volviendo un amargado, igual que él- gruñó, claramente desilusionado, mientras señalaba al moreno junto a él.

Wasabi parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido, antes de fruncir el ceño y que aquel brillo molesto volviera a hacerse con sus ojos castaños.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Fred- gruñó, descolocando aún más al menor, que alternaba su mirada confusa entre el mayor y el rostro de lagarto del traje de Fred, que volvía a esquivar las balas por los pelos.

-Si, claro- le oyó refunfuñar, o eso le pareció. No tuvo oportunidad de indagar en los detalles de la extraña conversación, puesto que el grito de pánico del sujeto le obligó a centrar su mirada en él, a tiempo de ver como dejaba caer su arma, sorprendido y aterrado, cuando una colosal y violenta llamarada lamió el suelo demasiado cerca de sus pies.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho más antes de que, impulsándose en una pared, Fred se deslizara por el aire hasta impactar contra él, inmovilizándole rápidamente en el suelo, agazapado sobre el furioso sujeto, que, aún así, no dejaba de escupirle insultos a la cara mientras se contorsionaba como una serpiente atrapada bajo el menor, a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

Mientras se acercaban, fue capaz de percibir el sonido de asco que Fred soltó, antes de alejarse un poco de él sujeto.

-Amigo, tu aliento me hiere más que tus insultos, créeme- se mofó, antes de voltearle sobre el suelo con la rapidez suficiente para que su aturdido cuerpo no pudiera resistirse. Emitió un bajo gemido de dolor cuando Fred le inmovilizó los brazos sobre su espalda. Hiro extrajo un par de esposas de un compartimento en su cinturón y, sin más preámbulos, las colocó en cada una de las muñecas del sujeto, antes de presionar el botón en el mismo compartimento que las activaba y ver como el mismo campo magnético que despedían las mantenían unidas entre ellas.

Sin duda, eso de ser un genio era muy útil en su vida de héroe.

El sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia llegó hasta sus oídos desde el pasillo, junto a los gritos de algún oficial dando todo tipo de ordenes, un momento antes de que se girara en dirección. Justo a tiempo para divisar como la figura amarillenta de Gogo se desdibujaba por un segundo a su lado, antes de ver como Honey se acercaba corriendo alegremente.

-¿Todo está bien?- les preguntó cuando estuvieron reunidos. Gogo retiró el visor de su casco para poder inflar y explotar un globo justo frente a su cara, con una expresión divertida.

-Oficial herido estable y siendo trasladado al hospital en este momento, el resto de los rehenes están siendo revisados por paramédicos y contenidos por los oficiales- informó, con aquella voz de soldado que siempre ponía sólo para molestarlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, antes de dirigir su mirada a los dos ladrones que estaban junto a ellos. Honey estaba esposando al que se hallaba inconsciente, mientras Baymax parecía mantener especial atención en su rostro. No le cabía duda de que, como mínimo, Wasabi le había roto el tabique.

-¿Y el resto de estos?

-Allí dejamos dos servidos en bandeja para los oficiales- aseguró, con cierta sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios que, estaba seguro, era pura y exclusivamente resultado del recuerdo de lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho al pobre bastardo que les había disparado a ambas-. Supongo que ustedes bailaron con los cuatro restantes ¿No?

Hiro le miró con la confusión brillando notoriamente en sus ojos, antes de abrirlos de par en par y sentir como un sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por su nuca al caer en la cuenta de que les faltaban dos ladrones por capturar aún.

Y su corazón dio un vuelco, aterrado, al notar que no eran los únicos que faltaban.

-¿Dónde está Tadashi?- soltó a bocajarro, a tal velocidad, que los demás miembros tardaron un momento en descifrar qué era lo que el joven había dicho.

La mirada extrañada que Wasabi le dirigió le dio muy mala espina.

-¿Tadashi? Pues adelante, con ellas- aseguró, señalando a las chicas con la mirada, más sólo le bastó con ver la confusión en sus muecas para que la duda reluciera en sus ojos castaños- ¿No?- aventuró, dudoso.

Honey negó con la cabeza, antes de enviar una mirada a la coreana a su lado.

-Creímos que estaba con ustedes- murmuró, con un claro destello de preocupación en sus ojos oscuros-. No lo hemos visto en todo el rato.

Hiro sintió que su respiración le fallaba, como si el oxígeno no llegara a sus pulmones en cantidad suficiente, y estuvo seguro de que hubiera comenzado a hiperventilar si el estridente sonido de unas cortas y odiosamente conocidas explosiones no le hubieran cortado por completo la respiración, al llegar a sus oídos desde el otro extremo del pasillo, tan rotundamente como si los disparos hubieran sucedido junto a él.

No razonó en el momento, su cerebro no estaba en condiciones, pues, de haberlo hecho, se hubiera percatado de que ir a espaldas de Baymax hubiera sido mucho más rápido y seguro que echar a correr por el largo pasillo, sin dar tiempo al resto de sus amigos de reaccionar, completamente solo mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano en un tono roto por la preocupación y el desconsuelo.

Sin embargo, en ese instante en que la lógica se escapó de su cabeza, sintió sus piernas como si fueran capaz de recorrer largas distancias a mayor velocidad que las del atleta más rápido del mundo, con aquella repentina energía que sólo un buen golpe de adrenalina podía otorgarle al cuerpo. Se lanzó a atravesar aquel gris pasillo completamente solo, sin detenerse a considerar siquiera las puertas que dejaba atrás a toda velocidad en sus laterales, tomando como guía única el sonido de los disparos al final de éste, sintiendo como su corazón se contraía como un puño cada vez que una nueva serie de explosiones se extendían por el lugar.

Aunque, en teoría, el camino de acceso a la bóveda de un banco debía ser una de las cosas más difíciles de encontrar, y qué decir acceder, no era muy complicado llegar a aquel lugar gracias a que los ladrones habían dejado abiertas de par en par cada una de as puertas por las que habían entrado, y Hiro las recorría a toda velocidad, sintiéndose capaz de igualar a Gogo incluso, pero sin detenerse a pensar en ello en realidad.

En su mente sólo había lugar para un único pensamiento razonable, y era el de llegar a aquel lugar e impedir que alguno de aquellos malditos bastardos lastimara a su hermano. Eso si que no se lo perdonaría, sencillamente no podría soportar que alguien fuera capaz de herir a Tadashi por causa de un descuido suyo.

Su corazón se estremeció en su pecho, aterrado, cuando la idea de que quizás ya era demasiado tarde pasó por su mente. Cuando el presentimiento de que, al llegar, no encontraría más que a un Tadashi frío y duro sobre el suelo, rodeado de su propia sangre y cartuchos de balas, a merced de aquella fuerza de la naturaleza de cuyas garras había logrado escaparse hace un año, golpeó su cabeza como si fuera un balón de fútbol, el ligero ardor que había comenzado a sentir en sus piernas desapareció por completo al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad y atravesaba como un bólido el último trecho, antes de girar en una curva cerrada, casi dándoselas de bruces en la pared del frente.

El sonido agudo de algún tipo de metal caer al suelo inundó sus oídos, antes de ser seguido por un ruido sordo, seco, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer un costal de papas al suelo. Tardó un segundo en saber que se trataba de un cuerpo al caer al suelo, y menos aún tardó en sortear la distancia que lo separaba de la bóveda ante la sola idea de que su hermano necesitara ayuda urgente, sintiendo sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas retenidas, sintiendo que, sin importar lo que hiciera, nunca llegaría a tiempo, más aún al oír aquel gemido de dolor, claramente masculino, traspasar las puertas abiertas de aquel lugar.

-¡Tadashi!- vociferó, desesperado, en el mismo instante en que atravesaba el umbral de la puerta fortificada de la bóveda.

La hoja de intenso color carmesí se deslizó con la suavidad de una pluma sobre el caño inmovilizado del arma, y tuvo tiempo de volver a hacerlo, dejando dos pedazos de ametralladora en el suelo, al rojo vivo en sus extremos, allí donde la katana había cortado.

Hiro prácticamente sintió como su barbilla caía al ras del suelo en el mismo instante en que veía como, con una fuerza férrea de la que jamás lo hubiera creído poseedor, Tadashi aferraba con una de sus manos el antebrazo de la mano que acababa de dejar caer la ametralladora, o lo que quedaba de ella. Jaló con fuerza del sujeto que, aún shockeado, trató de resistirse y asestar un golpe con su codo al rostro de su hermano.

No obstante, Tadashi, que era de todo menos lento en ese momento, logró desviar la dirección del impacto y, aprovechando la falta de estabilidad del ladrón, dio un golpe con su codo en su nuca lo suficientemente fuerte como para que jadeara de dolor, un segundo antes de, para su asombro, caer inconsciente al suelo.

Tadashi le observó por un segundo en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de, con un pesado suspiro, inclinarse sobre una de sus rodillas en el suelo junto al sujeto y, llevando su mano derecha hasta el rostro del sujeto, elevó su pasamontañas, dejando una pequeña porción de su piel al descubierto. Luego, presionó con sus dedos la zona de su cuello sobre la aorta, aparentemente tomando su pulso.

Al cabo de un instante se alejó.

-Me asustaste un poco, amigo. No hago esto hace un tiempo- comentó, hablando, aparentemente, con el aire, antes de soltar una risita nerviosa y voltearse a observar al otro sujeto en el suelo, de cuya presencia Hiro no se había percatado aún.

El asombro de Hiro al ver a su hermano llevar a cabo esas acciones, como si llevara años luchando contra maleantes, en lugar de sólo minutos, era tan grande que apenas cabía en su cuerpo. De hecho, parte de él se mezcló con el aire que trataba aún de empujar en jadeos dentro de sus pulmones, luego de semejante carrera, y salió por su boca como una especie de gemido agudo y mal reprimido, que, combinado con su expresión de ojos abiertos al punto de casi salir de sus cuencas, y las cejas arqueadas exageradamente, le dejaban ver como, a su parecer, un completo imbécil.

Y fue la cara que Tadashi vio cuando, alertado por el balbuceo de su hermano, se giró por fin hacia la puerta con una mirada recelosa y atenta, percatándose de la presencia de Hiro.

-¡Hiro!- exclamó, cambiando su expresión alerta por una radiante y relajada sonrisa, antes de replegar el láser de su katana y llevarla a su espalda- ¿Cómo les fue allá adelante?- cuestionó finalmente, con la misma tranquilidad que Cass al preguntarle sobre su último examen en la Universidad.

Finalmente, aún con la sorpresa tatuada en su faz y su cerebro, entre todo aquel cúmulo de emociones negativas, de pensamientos descorazonadores y presentimientos errados, poco a poco una nueva sensación comenzó a abrirse paso, empezando por llenar su estómago y devolverlo a su tamaño normal, en vez de a aquel órgano inútil y atrofiado en el que no habría cabido bocado al que había quedado reducido por los nervios. Luego, trepó como un cálido bálsamo por su pecho y garganta, deshaciendo el nudo que en ella se había formado y, al final, esa misma calidez acabó por abarcar cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir de aquella manera en que lo hacían los abrazos de Cass cuando era niño y tenía pesadillas.

Reconoció que se trataba de alivio sólo cuando pudo respirar correctamente, sintiéndose mareado de repente cuando la adrenalina comenzó a retirarse y comprendió que su hermano estaba a salvo. Sus piernas de repente no pudieron sostenerlo en pie, y tuvo que aferrarse con ambas manos al umbral de la puerta de la bóveda.

Pudo reconocer la sorpresa brillar en los ojos de su hermano, sólo para ser reemplazada un instante más tarde por la más pura preocupación. Tadashi sorteó la escasa distancia que los separaba en tres rápidas zancadas y le tomó del brazo, brindándole un punto de agarre mucho más seguro.

-¿Hiro?- el tono de voz con el que lo llamó estaba lleno de inquietud, y la mirada de su hermano, como si estuviera considerando el cargarlo hasta algún hospital o algo así, le resultaba de lo más cómica, considerando que era por su causa que se encontraba así-. Hiro ¿Estás bien?

No estaba seguro. Aún se sentía débil, y una leve sensación de nauseas le revolvía el estómago, pero, por lo demás, el mareo ya había pasado y le permitía mantenerse en pie por sí sólo, así que, con un leve asentimiento, llevó sus manos hasta las de su hermano, asidas de sus brazos, y las apartó de él. Se irguió de forma correcta.

-¿Seguro? Estás pálido- insistió, con una seriedad en su rostro que sólo reservaba para las ocasiones en que le echaba en cara sus salidas a peleas de robot- ¿No cometiste ninguna imprudencia?

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, parpadeando un par de veces por causa de la sorpresa, indignado. ¿Cómo tenía la osadez de acusarle de imprudente cuando no había sido otro más que él quien se había arriesgado? ¿Cuando él había corrido a detener dos ladrones armados con arsenal de guerra completamente solo? Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas verdades a la cara respecto a alejarse del equipo en una misión de riesgo cuando era la primera vez que participaba en una.

Pero debió guardárselo para sí mismo por unas horas más en cuanto la cacofonía de pasos provenientes del pasillo se hizo cada vez más audible, hasta el punto en que pudo percibirlos perfectamente detrás de él, unos segundos antes de que se detuvieran y las respiraciones agitadas tomaran su lugar, junto a un par de pisadas más pesadas y lentas que acababa de alcanzarlos.

Tenía que comenzar a trabajar en otras refacciones para los actuadores de Baymax, debía ser más rápido... aunque no se atrevía a reformarlo demasiado, la torpeza de su robot le hacía extrañamente encantador. Tal vez mejor se encargaba del traje.

-¡Hiro, en serio tienes que dejar de darnos esos sustos!- la voz de Wasabi, entrecortada por los jadeos, dejaba ver claramente el enfado que sentía hacia el menor y la preocupación que se resguardaba detrás de éste. Sin embargo, la molestia en su tez oscura transmutó velozmente en sorpresa cuando su mirada se posó sobre los dos cuerpos inconscientes en el suelo. Uno de ellos, el primero en ser noqueado, emitía suaves ronquidos, mientras el otro sólo permanecía cuan largo era en el suelo, junto a los inútiles restos de su arma-. ¡Santo cielo!- la exclamación tuvo ese toque agudo que poseían los gritos de Wasabi cuando algo lo tomaba por sorpresa, y Hiro apreció como sus ojos casi salían de sus cuencas mientras los llevaba una y otra vez desde los ladrones, las armas fragmentadas en el suelo a su hermano, atónito. Cuando, finalmente, la mirada asombrada recayó en Tadashi, que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa apenada que moría de ganas por sacar a patadas de su rostro, supo que había atado los cabos sueltos-. ¿Lo hiciste tu solo, Tadashi?

El respeto que albergaba su voz causó que Hiro quisiera dársela de cabezazos contra la pared.

No, mejor dicho, hacer que fuera Wasabi quien se la diera de cabezazos, junto a cada uno de sus amigos, que veían a su hermano como si acabara de escalar el Everest por sí solo o algo así.

Tadashi se llevó una mano hasta la nuca y se rascó en un gesto claro de pena, mientras sólo ampliaba su estúpida y humilde sonrisa antes de asentir, con esa expresión de falsa humildad que ocultaba la satisfacción de ser el que mejor había expuesto una clase.

 _No puede dejar de comportarse como un nerd ni siquiera en una situación como esta_. Gruñó, alejando la mirada, mientras la lluvia de halagos y felicitaciones comenzaba a caer sobre su hermano.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!- exclamó Fred, aún oculto detrás de su máscara de lagarto, mientras daba saltos emocionados por todo el lugar-. Yo invito el festín- ignoró por completo el gemido de dolor que soltó uno de los ladrones cuando se detuvo justo sobre su espalda.

La expresión extrañada que esbozó Tadashi fue igual a la de Hiro, y poco tenía que ver con que fueran tan similares. Celebrar luego de una misión no era tan normal como cabía esperar.

-¿Celebrar?- preguntó Tadashi, adelantándose a su hermano, quien asintió ante las miradas divertidas de sus amigos- ¿Celebrar qué?

Fred se levanto la máscara por unos instantes para mirarlos como si hubieran hecho la pregunta más estúpida que nunca hubiera oído antes.

-Pues la primera misión de Tadashi como miembro del equipo, duh- comentó, antes de volver a dejar caer su máscara. Se impulsó y volvió a caer frente a ellos, causando otro gemido de dolor del ladrón.

Hiro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para resistirse al impulso de gritar de rabia y comenzar a arrancarse los mechones de la cabeza a jalones allí mismo.

En cambió, si que se permitió soltar un gruñido de bronca.

-¡Aún no es del equipo!- exclamó con molestia, antes de voltearse hacia su robot y subir a él de un salto, gruñendo insultos. El resto del equipo intercambió una mirada confusa, antes de soltar una leve risita y mirar al enfurruñado muchacho con diversión. Hiro pudo sentir como sus dientes crujían, mientras un estúpido rubor trepaba por sus mejillas tras el casco, estaba harto. -¡Venga, vámonos de una maldita vez!

-Ese vocabulario, Hiro- Tadashi se dirigió a él con un leve tono de advertencia, pero la diversión aún no abandonaba sus facciones mientras seguía a su hermano sobre el robot, volviendo a empujarlo para ganar lugar e ignorando el _dulce_ adjetivo que dirigió a su persona mientras se alzaban sobre la superficie de la bóveda.

No se molestaron en esposar a los ladrones, el sonido de los oficiales corriendo por las cercanías les daba luz verde de retirarse con toda la calma.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, la idea de celebración de Fred que colindara con lo que cualquier adolescente normal podría imaginar se limitaba a, llanamente, hallarse ellos seis y su amigable robot, ya limpios y relajados, a altas horas de la noche viendo películas de terror. La falta de excentricidad de la situación desconcertaría a los muchachos de no ser que, además de estar acostumbrados ya a esas reuniones, las películas que estaban obligados a ver fueran de esas que sólo Fred parecía conocer... y, desde luego, de ese tipo que, o te dejaban al borde de devolver las botanas que estuvieras comiendo, o eran completamente inentendibles y terminabas dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche tratando de comprender qué fue lo que viste por tres valiosas horas de tu vida.

Por lo general, le encantaban las películas que Fred les ofrecía en su sala de estar, en su increíblemente humilde televisor pantalla plana 3D de mayor tamaño que las de los mejores cines de su ciudad, donde un anciano guarda del cementerio recorría las tumbas luego de encontrar el dedo de una señorita en medio de una acera. Pero, esta noche sin embargo, no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para divertirse ante las miradas aterrorizadas de sus tres amigos normales y hermano, o al menos para compartirlas.

Su mente no estaba allí, mucho menos su alegría o picardía características. Se sentía algo culpable de no poder disfrutar de aquellos minutos de calma y relajación junto a sus amigos, en especial tomando en cuenta que eran los únicos momentos en los que solían reunirse para comportarse, aunque sea por tres horas, como adolescentes normales, simples amigos que se gastaban bromas luego de cada susto y experimentaban ese agradable resquemor del bullying entre todos. Nada de genios de la tecnología o la química, y mucho menos de súper héroes.

Pero, por más que lo intentaba, la pesadez en su estómago y el nudo en su garganta seguían allí, firmes, reacios a desaparecer sin importar cuantos estúpidos métodos de relajación -que Honey le había enseñado para relajarse antes de cada examen- estuviera dispuesto a utilizar. No cuando el recuerdo latente de la imagen de Tadashi desvanecido en el suelo de la bóveda volvía una y otra vez a su mente, sólo para atormentarlo.

Más si fuera sólo ese el problema podría controlarlo. De ser esa la causa de su estrés, sólo le bastaría con guiar su mirada hasta el rincón del enorme sofá junto al _puff_ en el que él estaba, donde, junto a una aterrada Honey -que se veía de lo más hilarante con los lentes 3D encimados sobre los suyos propios- y un divertido Fred, su hermano veía con una mezcla de curiosidad y asco la pantalla, para tranquilizarse.

La molestia que persistía en su persona e insistía en amargarle la noche tanto como fuera posible, se debía principalmente a que aún se estaba tragando el enorme broncazo que planeaba echarle encima a Tadashi en cuanto estuvieran solos. No se iría con rosas y laureles después del susto que le había dado, claro que no. Iba a colocar cada punto sobre la i con él. Le recordaría que esta era su semana de prueba, y que no pensaba dejarle seguir intentando entrar al equipo si volvía a cometer una imprudencia como esa en una misión de riesgo -para él, obvio-, estando completamente solo.

De repente, un sonoro grito colectivo llenó la habitación, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos, al tiempo de ver como al anciano guardián del cementerio alguien, o algo, le desprendía el ojo de su cuenca con la punta de una pala.

Superada la impresión inicial al ver la esfera con cataratas, conectada aún a los nervios del ojo, rodar por la acera, Hiro se preguntó a qué venía realmente el grito, ya que, aunque la escena era asquerosa y ciertamente real, con la sangre en cantidades justas y la pena que a cualquiera le podía dar el ver a un anciano suplicar por su vida, no entendía que era lo que había ocasionado tamaño susto en sus compañeros, ya que no era lo peor que llevaban viendo en aquella película.

Fue sólo cuando un tazón vacío, que anteriormente había tenido papas fritas, atravesó a toda velocidad el sitio donde estaban y fue a dar justo en la cabeza de Fred -sorteando de manera milagrosa la alocada cabellera de Wasabi, que se interponía en su trayectoria-, que notó que en realidad nadie estaba viendo el televisor, sino el lugar donde un Fred, de pie sobre el sillón, se acariciaba la sien y gimoteaba de dolor, junto a una Honey que parecía acabar de ver al mismo diablo.

¿En qué momento se había puesto Fred la máscara del tipo de _La Noche del Demonio_?

- _Auch-_ lloriqueó el joven, girándose hacia la coreana, que estaba sentada en el sillón individual detrás de Wasabi, sentado en un _puff_ del mismo tono azul noche que el suyo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par viendo a su amigo, pero acariciando también sus cabellos con una mano, lo que le llevaba a pensar que no había salido tan impune como imaginó en un primer momento-. Oye, la violencia no era necesaria, Gogo- refunfuñó en un tono lastimero, sin retirarse aún la mascara.

-¡Es necesaria en imbéciles como tú!- exclamó la muchacha, irguiéndose cuan alta era en el suelo... lo que no era mucho decir, claro, pero aún no nacía hombre con los huevos suficientes o tan poco instinto de supervivencia como para hacérselo notar- ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Y qué decir de Honey!

-Estás exagerando- gruñó, volviendo a dejarse caer en el sillón, antes de elevar su máscara y mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa vivaracha, lo que dejaba más que claro que el reclamo de Gogo estaba cayendo en saco roto- ¿Verdad, Honey?

-Tal vez estoy un poco de acuerdo con Gogo, Fredy.

En ese momento, Hiro desconectó de la charla, aunque no pudo evitar agradecer un poco a Fred cuando una pequeña sonrisa burlesca se escapó por sus labios. Su amigo, aunque todos pudieran tratar de negarlo alguna vez, era lo mejor para subirle el ánimo a cualquiera.

No obstante, eso no significaba que ya no se sintiera incómodo. Todo lo contrario, de repente sentía que era el momento perfecto para excusarse y poder retirarse sin resultar del todo brusco, no deseaba seguir sintiéndose tan solo un observador ausente en la situación.

Estaba por utilizar la patética excusa de ir al baño, cuando un suave zumbido, un sonido más bien bajo, se hizo espacio entre la conversación, causando que alzara una ceja, un segundo antes de que una leve caricia de una textura dura y fría fuera a dar con su tobillo desnudo.

Si hubiera prestado más atención a la masacre que estaban siendo obligados a ver por causa de su amigo o se hallara la mitad de sugestionado que el resto, sin duda ahora estarían tratando de bajarle del techo entre todos debido al salto que habría dado. Pero, como ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la película o de qué iba, simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante, alzando los lentes de vidrios tintados en azul y rojo, y observó el objeto de un brillante y bruñido color naranja que ahora descansaba junto a su pie, agitándose en movimientos circulares sobre su base redondeada, hasta detenerse por completo.

Hiro tomó el tazón que Gogo había utilizado de proyectil de inmediato, ya con una idea clara para salir de allí rápidamente y sin que pareciera que estuviera aterrado por la película y a punto de desgraciarse en sus pantalones.

-En seguida vuelvo- anunció, poniéndose de pie de un salto, fingiendo una vigorosidad que no sentía, mientras atravesaba todo el espacio entre sus amigos a grandes zancadas e ignoraba lo mejor que podía como el anciano de la película perdía un brazo gracias a la bendita pala, tratando de no pisar a nada ni nadie, con una gran sonrisa-. Voy por más bocadillos.

-¿Lo ves? Obligaste a Hiro a moverse para ser amable. Deberías sentirte avergonzado.

Una risa molesta, pero al menos sincera, se le escapó ante el comentario de Gogo, acompañada de las demás risas entre dientes de los demás. No pudo resistirse a darle un empujón a la coreana al pasar junto a ella rumbo a la cocina. Se dejó caer sin oponer resistencia, sólo para lanzarle algunas palomitas que tenía a mano. Las sintió impactar justo en su nuca.

La puntería de Gogo se estaba haciendo peligrosamente precisa.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y echó a andar por la mansión con la seguridad de quien estaba en su propio hogar. Había recorrido aquel lugar las veces suficientes como para que los brillantes suelos de baldosas blancas, o las pinturas, ya fueran retratos familiares o verdaderos cuadros estilo renacentistas -de los cuales, estaba seguro, todos eran reales o copias hechas por el mismo autor- no le distrajeran ni le dejaran viendo con los ojos y boca abiertos desmesuradamente cada detalle por los minutos suficientes como para que se le olvidara lo que fuera que hubiera ido a buscar. Aunque, debía admitirlo, había tantos detalles realistas en los cuadros que siempre acababa recayendo en algo nuevo. Los vellos casi imperceptibles del rostro, el rastro acuoso del iris de los ojos.

También, debía sentirse orgulloso de que, tan sólo después de diez veces recorriendo el colosal trayecto que había desde las habitaciones de su amigo hasta la cocina, ya lograba llegar en menos de un minuto, y sin extraviarse en alguna de las cinco bifurcaciones de inmensos pasillos que había antes de llegar a ella.

Cuando entró, no llegaron a impresionarle ni las arañas con cristales que la iluminaban desde el altísimo cielo raso, ni el hecho de que, tal vez, fuera más amplia que las cocinas de muchos restaurantes de lujo que hubiera visto en películas, y mil veces mejor equipada. Simplemente recorrió las perfectamente limpias mesas, recubiertas de trastos brillantes y ollas que, estaba seguro, costaban más que toda las cosas en la cocina de Cass.

Hace mucho que había descubierto que envidiar a Fred era algo completamente en vano, sobre todo, cuando el muchacho no tenía inconveniente alguno con compartir todos sus lujos con sus amigos las veces que lo deseara. Se preguntó si sus padres serían la mitad de generosos con sus amigos.

Mientras abría la alacena especialmente utilizada para guardar todas las porquerías con las que cualquier chico pudiera destrozarse el estómago, y que, por ende, todos ellos conocían por obligación, recapacitó que, en realidad, nunca había visto en la mansión a alguien más que no fuera ellos o Heathcliff. No conocía a sus padres más que por los cuadros y algunas fotos familiares y, además, alguna vez excepcional había visto una que otra mujer con traje de sirvienta.

 _Uff, que anticuado. Mejor amas de llave._ Se corrigió, mientras trataba de decidirse entre los Cheetos, papas fritas o nachos.

Al final, vació la bolsa de papas en el cuenco y decidió llevar los Cheetos por si acaso. Más no salió de inmediato en dirección a la sala de estar individual de Fred, con su pantalla desplegable y llena a rebosar de accesorios coleccionables de sus series favoritas. En lugar de eso, se acercó a la nevera que había en un rincón cercano, de un brillante acero inoxidable, y retiró de ella una de las botellas de agua mineral que había allí para Fred.

Se sentiría culpable, pero no sería un verdadero amigo si no saqueaba el refri del millonario. Dios sabía que, llegados a estas alturas, haría lo mismo en cualquiera de las casas de los chicos.

Mientras destapaba la botella, cuya superficie de vidrio estaba perlada por la condensación y las bajas temperaturas de la nevera, se preguntaba si los padres de Fred estarían juntos o separados, o si incluso alguno de ellos habría fallecido. No creía que tuviera hermanos, porque nunca había visto a alguno en los retratos y su amigo, ciertamente, tenía algunos evidentes clichés de hijo único encima.

Le parecía curioso, ya que nunca le había oído hablar de su familia después de la primera vez que habían estado allí. Por comentarios al azar, sabía que Wasabi tenía dos hermanos pequeños y una hermana mayor que a veces lo trataba como su hijo. Que Gogo tenía tres hermanas menores que muchas veces la tenían al borde de una embolia, pero sus ojos reservaban un brillo especial para las ocasiones en que las nombraba que hacía evidente que eran su adoración. Honey sólo tenía un hermanito menor que la volvía loca en buenos y malos sentidos y que, una vez le comentó, le recordaba mucho a él.

Y él. Bueno, él tenía un hermano mayor impulsivo, impetuoso, que escondía tras su carita de niño bueno que no rompe un plato un carácter de los mil demonios cuando colmaban su paciencia y que, por giros extraños del destino, se podría decir que había muerto y renacido _sólo_ para darle un ataque al corazón a _él._

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras sentía como sus cejas casi se rozaban de lo pronunciado que era su ceño fruncido. El simple recuerdo de su hermano lograba echar por tierra el escaso buen humor que lograba recopilar. Era como si, por una vez en su vida, todo él estuviera de acuerdo en que Tadashi la había liado, y que era su deber el reprenderlo por ello.

No podía creer que, aún contra todo instinto de supervivencia o lógica, Tadashi se hubiera convencido de que era, bajo algún punto de vista, una buena idea el enfrentarse completamente sólo a un par de locos armados. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran decidido divertirse con él como lo habían hecho con el pobre oficial? ¿Y si estos no eran tan sádicos como los primeros? ¿Si decidían que no valía la pena arriesgarse a jugar con un héroe y lo hubieran rematado de un tiro? Dios sabía que el asombroso traje que Tadashi había creado no tenía ningún tipo de protección para su cabeza.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Lo que hubiera pasado era claro como el agua de la botella que estaba tratando de llevarse a la boca con manos temblorosas. Tadashi estaría muerto de nuevo, y él no podría soportarlo. No otra vez.

Cuando por fin se llevó la fría botella a los labios y tragó el agua gélida, lo hizo con dificultad, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta se tensaba aún más ante el pensamiento.

Respingó cuando la puerta se abrió al otro lado de la habitación.

-Vaya, al fin te encuentro- la voz de la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en ese momento llenó la enorme cocina con un eco vivaracho que, a su parecer, sonaba como una burla a su estado de ánimo. La botella se le resbaló de las manos y tintineó en la palangana de la mesada por unos segundos, con un sonido demasiado alto para su gusto, pero él no atinó a volver a tomarla, ni mucho menos-. Esta casa es enorme, ¿No crees?

A pesar de que en cualquier otro momento hubiera disfrutado de mantener una conversación por demás inútil con su hermano, Hiro no respondió, manteniendo aún su mirada en el vaso abandonado en el fregadero, y no necesitó girarse a ver a Tadashi para sentir como la confusión comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar.

-¿Hiro?- le llamó, mientras se acercaba a él con una ceja alzada y pasos cada vez más rápidos que resonaban en la cocina por causa del alto techo. Hiro bajó la vista cuando le sintió junto a él, ignorándolo lo mejor que podía incluso cuando se inclinó para estar a su altura. El sonido de sorpresa que soltó en ese instante le desconcertó lo suficiente como para despertar su curiosidad, más se obligó a mantenerse firme, sabiendo que, si le veía a los ojos, no podría resistir el deseo infantil que tenía de montarle allí mismo una escena y, seguramente, causar un gran escándalo-. Hiro, ¿Por qué estás llorando?

El aludido abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que soltaba un jadeo. Bien, eso fue una sorpresa. Sin duda.

Rápidamente, desconcertado por la pregunta, se llevó una mano al rostro, justo a los lagrimales de sus ojos, y la retiró en un movimiento veloz. Vio la leve capa de humedad que tornaba la yema de su índice brillante con horror, antes de apresurarse a enjugar las lágrimas que le delataban.

-No estoy llorando- negó testarudamente, mientras se giraba a penas lo suficiente como para ocultar su rostro de los ojos de su hermano. Esperó que su voz sólo hubiera sonado temblorosa en su mente.

-Claro, y Fred no está a punto de ser asesinado por Gogo- combinó, irónico, mientras le rodeaba con suficiente velocidad como para volver a estar de frente. No lo esquivó esta vez, pero tampoco alzó la mirada para enfrentarlo. Le oyó suspirar con la pesadez de aquel padre que llevaba escuchando por horas a su hijo negar que tenía un problema cuando sabía exactamente qué le pasaba, y el saber que estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo que le sucedía logró crisparlo el doble-. Venga, suéltalo ya.

Bien, si él lo quería...

-¡¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre ir tras ellos solo?! ¡Tenían armas de asalto, Tadashi!- soltó, con la voz tres octavas más alta de lo normal, pero asegurándose de no atraer a nadie que pudiera estar del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando Tadashi puso los ojos en blanco, ardió en deseos de darle una buena patada en el lugar donde la mitad de la carga genética de sus sobrinos se gestaría algún día.

-Ya ves como les sirvieron- comentó con ironía, mientras, en un gesto desinteresado que estuvo a punto de volverlo loco, se robaba una papa frita del cuenco lleno y se la llevaba a la boca, masticando con un movimiento exagerado y una mirada que era la mezcla entre diversión e indiferencia.

La situación le resultaba tan extraña, Tadashi parecía un prepotente imbécil, y él era, de la nada, la voz experta y sensata... era como si su vida estuviera completamente de cabeza, y eso lo desesperaba por completo... No lo suficiente como para que su actitud cambiara después de esto, obviamente.

-¡Ese no es el punto!- dijo en un gemido lastimero, reprimiendo el impulso de tomarlo de los cabellos y azotarlo contra la mesada de mármol blanco para que reaccionara-. Te pudieron lastimar, matarte, casi me da un infarto al oír que alguien caía en la bóveda.

No supo qué fue exactamente, pero, de repente, su expresión se endureció. La mirada de su hermano volvía a ser la del hombre enfurecido que le había increpado luego de irrumpir en su entrenamiento, acusadora, severa y que dejaba, a claras vistas, ver que era él ahora quien ardía en deseos de azotarlo contra la mesada.

Bien, eso los acercaba más a su idea de normalidad.

-¿Sabes? Debería ser yo quien diera ese sermón, porque, no sé si lo has notado, ¡Pero es mi hermano pequeño de quince años quien, al parecer, se enfrenta a maleantes armados cada maldito día!- exclamó, prácticamente echando humo por los oídos, y fue entonces que la actitud despreocupada de su hermano encajó para él.

Una risa sorprendida, y en su mayoría indignada, estuvo a punto de escapar de su garganta al caer en cuenta de que la forma de actuar de su hermano, toda esa farsa de completo desinterés, no eran más que una fachada diseñada para que él tuviera un trago de su propia medicina. Era, de cierta forma, un alivio entender por fin el por qué de que su hermano se hubiera vuelto un imbécil de un segundo al otro.

Ah, Tadashi podía ser tan infantil a veces.

-¡Pero no era mi primera misión!- exclamó, para nada dispuesto a ceder un ápice. Fuera cual fuera el motivo que había llevado a Tadashi a comportarse de forma tan precipitada, no podía permitirle creer que era algo que él o cualquier otro del grupo aceptara, aunque todos parecían haberlo olvidado en ese día. Había un orden que seguir.

-Claro que no- respondió a su comentario, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, mientras se inclinaba sobre él, ganando territorio y consiguiendo verse amenazante a pesar de que ya pasaba sus hombros-. Esa fue con un loco asesino que casi los ahoga a los chicos y a ti por jugar a hacerse los héroes.

Esta vez, Hiro no pudo contener su sorpresa, y se preguntó en su fuero interno de dónde demonios había sacado Tadashi esa información ya que, estaba seguro, ningún foro en internet estaba al tanto de ello.

Entonces, como una respuesta salida de su subconsciente, el recuerdo de su amigo robot encerrado toda la noche custodiando el sótano donde Tadashi había estado trabajando, y el hecho -que acababa de notar- de que no le había visto en todo los días, le dejó claro cual había sido la fuente de información que su hermano había utilizado.

Quiso golpearse contra la superficie de mármol él mismo.

-Baymax- gruñó, como si se tratara de la mayor de las blasfemias.

Tadashi no cambió su expresión, a excepción de un ligero brillo en sus ojos que pareció suavizar su mirada.

-Vi sus archivos- admite, mientras niega con la cabeza y suelta un bajo suspiro de cansancio. Hiro hizo un puchero, alejando la mirada del mayor-. Hiro, la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, y no pienso vivir con miedo. Tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.

No sabía qué había en esa frase que le dejaba sin argumentos o fuerza como para querer utilizarlos, pero esas simples palabras, junto a la infinita dulzura y cariño en sus ojos, que era lo que, al fin y al cabo, se ocultaba siempre tras su rabia, su enojo y su preocupación, fueron lo único necesario para que un silencio sepulcral se alzara entre ambos y le mirara de reojo, reticente, con sigilo.

Tadashi sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver a su propio hermanito, quien nunca antes había puesto en cuestionamiento sus palabras, dudar de sus intenciones. Sin importar qué era lo que llevaba a Hiro a hacerlo, era algo que no podía permitirse que siguiera sucediendo.

Y si la única forma de conseguirlo era siendo completamente sincero con él, bien, pues lo sería.

-Sé que esto es más difícil para ti que para mí, y creo comprender a qué le temes, Hiro- comenzó, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, tan pequeños como los recordaba, aunque algo más fibrosos a pesar de la tela. Presionó con fuerza, dejando que todo su apoyo y cariño fluyera en ese gesto, causando que el menor alzara la mirada hacía él-. Pero ya basta de eso, porque lograrás solamente que vivamos discutiendo ¿Comprendes?- susurró, llenó de convicción, mirando fijamente los ojos aún excesivamente húmedos de su hermano. Su labio inferior tembló ligeramente, y Tadashi tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para no abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas-. Déjame hacer esto contigo, onegai.

No pudo evitar que su ceño se frunciera aún más, molesto, conmovido. Sabía que las poquísimas veces en que su hermano hablaba en japonés era por dos cosas. O para chantajearlo, o porque en verdad estaba siendo sincero con respecto a algo.

La cuestión para Hiro en ese momento era descubrir cuál de las dos era la elección correcta, sino es que ambas lo eran.

Al final, ante la sinceridad aplastante de su hermano, y la firme gentileza de sus manos sobre él, como un recuerdo sólido del fuerte pilar que siempre sería en su vida, Hiro sólo cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro resignado, antes de verle a los ojos nuevamente.

-Odio esa frase, y te odio a ti también.

Tadashi ríe entre dientes, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, estrechándolo entre sus brazos hasta el punto en que a Hiro le cuesta un tanto respirar.

-Yo también te amo- contestó, con una sonrisa de pura felicidad surcando de lado a lado su rostro.

Sonrisa que flaqueó, confundida, cuando Hiro lo obligó a separarse del abrazo. Frunció el ceño, y un brillo de recelosa curiosidad se instaló en sus ojos, ámbar al reflejo de la luz de las arañas sobre las paredes de pálido amarillo de la cocina.

Hiro le miró con severidad, para nada dispuesto a, por más de estar firmando las pases con su hermano, olvidar el traspiés que había dado en aquel día.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a hablar seriamente- sentenció, y se apresuró a agregar al ver que su hermano abría sus labios para hablar, nuevamente con aquel gesto despreocupado-. No, no. Te quedarás callado y vas a escucharme ¿Entendido? No es tu hermano quien te habla ahora, sino alguien que lleva un año pateando traseros por toda la ciudad de San Fransokyo, ¿Está claro?

Aunque nunca lo había intentado con seriedad, por lo general Hiro no estaba exactamente acostumbrado a ejercer cualquier tipo de autoridad en las personas que conocía. Ni en sus compañeros de clases, ni mucho menos en sus compañeros de equipo. Por ser el menor del grupo siempre yacía sobre él el estigma de inexperiencia e impulsividad por el que era reconocido, aunque distara mucho de ser un neófito en algunos temas, como la ingeniería o salvar a la ciudad.

Por eso le sorprendió tanto que, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada e irreverente de hace unos momentos, Tadashi cerrara su boca con tal brusquedad que sus dientes se oyeron apenas en la habitación al chocar entre ellos, o que le mirara con aquel dejo de seriedad que, sabía, sólo reservaba para sus profesores.

-Muy bien- prosiguió, una vez se convenció de que Tadashi escucharía-. Hay una regla básica que nunca alguno de nosotros ha roto en los últimos doce meses, y es la de que, sin importar los posibles planes que cada uno tenga o que cualquiera esté gritando por ayuda en la otra habitación, un miembro de los Grandes Seis nunca, jamás, se queda sólo en medio de una misión, tanto como si se trata de una misión con armas de asalto o bajar un gato de un árbol. ¿Entiendes? Siempre tiene que haber alguien más junto a ti para auxiliarte, para cubrirte. Gogo y Honey, Wasabi y Fred, Baymax y yo. Nunca estamos solos.

Tadashi tragó saliva, repentinamente cayendo en cuenta del error que había cometido, y la consciencia del riesgo inútil al que se había sometido se reflejó en el brillo lleno de culpabilidad en su mirada y en la mueca casi imperceptible que formaron sus labios al elevar una de las comisuras de sus labios. Y, una vez Hiro pudo reconocerlo, se sintió un poco más aliviado, aunque la preocupación no desapareció de sus ojos incluso por ello.

Suspiró, cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Mira, Tadashi- comenzó, mirándole por entre las pestañas, sintiendo algo de lástima al ver el gesto avergonzado de su hermano mayor-. Sabes que, desde el comienzo, yo nunca hubiera optado porque siquiera estés en el equipo- se sinceró, y Tadashi asintió, no era un secreto para nadie-. Pero eres lo suficientemente idiota o lo suficientemente valiente, aún no lo sé, como para saber que, sin importar que haga o diga, seguirás adelante con esta locura- terminó por confesar, sabiendo que la molestia y la preocupación eran claras en su voz y su rostro. No tenía caso seguir engañándose sobre eso. Pero, al ver la sonrisa que comenzaba a colarse por los carnosos labios del mayor, se apresuró a agregar-. Tampoco te entusiasmes, no estoy diciendo que ya entraste al equipo, aún estás a prueba, ¿Bien?- el mayor asintió con un brillo burlón en su mirada, y Hiro luchó por reprimir el impulso infantil de asestarle un golpe en la espinilla. En lugar de eso, optó por fulminarlo con la mirada, antes de suspirar nuevamente y recurrir a su recientemente adquirida madurez-. Lo único que quiero, Tadashi, es no volver a ver que cometas una locura como la de esta tarde de nuevo ¿Lo entiendes? Puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que casi arruinas el plan al comienzo de la misión. Fue mi error por no explicarte los métodos de Honey para poner a resguardo a los rehenes. Pero no puedo pasar por alto el que hayas ido tras dos ladrones solo, el simple sentido común es suficiente para que cualquiera sepa que no es una buena idea. No quiero volver a ver que actúes de forma impulsiva, eso déjamelo a mi. No quiero perder de nuevo a mi hermano por una tontería, y, aunque hoy no tuviste ningún problema con esos sujetos, nada nos asegura que mañana, o pasado, o _dios no quiera_ en un mes sea igual.

Tadashi asintió, y Hiro sintió un inmenso alivio embargarlo cuando no vio en sus ojos intenciones de contradecirlo.

-Está bien. Prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez y no ser un idiota impulsivo- aceptó, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, que inevitablemente contagió a su hermano. Aunque Hiro enarcó una ceja al ver que la seriedad a la que estaba más acostumbrado en Tadashi volvió a él-. Pero si llego a ver que eres tú el que actúa de forma impulsiva...

-Oh, ¡Vete al diablo, Tadashi!- exclamó, poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto desesperado. ¿Quién se creía para actuar como un hermano sobreprotector ahora? No obstante, se maldijo mentalmente cuando la familiar situación le obligó a sonreír al mayor, feliz de poder volver al Tadashi que él conocía, no a lúnatico impulsivo-. Y otra cosa- continuó, ganándose una mirada aburrida del mayor.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan molesto- se burló- ¿Los gajes de ser un héroe?

Hiro rio entre dientes, antes de asentir.

-Si, ¿Ya perdiste las ganas de cometer esta locura?

-Ya quisieras- se burló, divertido, antes de despeinarlo de forma tal vez algo ruda, regodeándose en las quejas del chico-. Vamos, dime de una vez qué es ahora.

Hiro rio un poco, antes de volver a permitir que la seriedad que tan bien se le estaba dando en los últimos minutos volviera a apoderarse de él.

-Tú siempre estarás junto a Bay y mi si se trata de una misión de riesgo- ordenó, y Tadashi supo, por el brillo llenó de convicción en su mirada y la seguridad de su voz, que no estaba dando lugar a discusión al respecto-. No es plenamente necesario en caso de misiones en campo abierto, pero será una ley en caso de que misiones como la de hoy se repitan- zanjó-. Si voy a permitir que esta estupidez siga, me haré responsable de ti tanto como me sea posible, y seré yo quien te proteja, por encima de los demás.

Tadashi abrió los ojos de par en par, presa de la sorpresa. Jamás había visto tal seguridad en Hiro antes, nunca había sido testigo de aquella autoridad en su hermano menor, del brillo fiero en sus ojos o la firmeza en su voz, que de repente parecía la de una persona mucho mayor.

De hecho, Hiro por completo parecía una persona mayor en ese momento, erguido en toda su altura. Su rostro, que desde este ángulo y en esa situación no parecía tan aniñado como había notado antes, sino que podía notar la forna en que su mentón comenzaba a tomar una forma más filosa y sus pómulos estaban más altos. Su complexión no era la escuálida del chico que había dejado en la puerta del laboratorio hace un año, sino que el desarrollo muscular, aunque leve, era notorio para él.

Con pesar, reflexionó que su hermano estaba más cerca de ser un hombre que un adolescente en ese momento. Ya fuera por el trabajo de héroe, o porque debió madurar más rápidamente para ayudar a Cass, y se lamentó de haberse perdido ese cambio. Pero, desde luego, estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. No volvería a perderse nada en la vida de Hiro.

También, sintió un profundo orgullo llenarlo al ver que su hermano, al parecer, había podido crecer como un buen muchacho en su ausencia. Ese detalle representaba un profundo alivio para su pobre persona, que durante toda su adolescencia vivió en vilo ante el temor de ver a su hermano convertirse en una mala persona, vacío y triste, sin consciencia o metas en su vida al igual que la gran mayoría de las personas que frecuentaban las peleas de robots junto a él. En el fondo, por supuesto, siempre supo que era sólo una fase rebelde que se le pasaría en algún momento.

O, como estaba claro ahora, se redireccionaria a algo más productivo... como proteger una de las ciudades con mayor índice poblacional del país con ayuda de sus amigos solamente.

Sonrió, lleno de orgullo y ternura al ver el rostro serio de su hermanito comenzar a ruborizarse, claramente consciente de lo que sus palabras habían causado en él, o, al menos, dándose una idea.

Así que no le sorprendió que pudiera evadir con facilidad la nueva caricia que iba dirigida hacia su cabeza, pero eso no detuvo al mayor, sino que se aferró a la fina muñeca del brazo que se había interpuesto en su camino.

Hiro soltó una aguda exclamación cuando se vio jalado en dirección a su hermano y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par cuando los brazos del mayor lo rodearon con firmeza y estrecharon contra su pecho. El sonido que provocaba el corazón de Tadashi bajo su oreja le hizo estremecer, calmado y constante, e, inevitablemente, se ruborizó con furia ante la cercanía del mayor y lo íntimo de la situación.

Estaba acostumbrado a recibir abrazos de Cass todo el tiempo, ya que su tía era demasiado cariñosa para su herencia japonesa, e incluso para la sociedad estadounidense. Pero ser abrazado por Tadashi no tenía punto de comparación.

Tadashi era cálido bajo su mejilla, con un pecho firme y amplio que resultaba extrañamente acogedor. Sus brazos eran fuertes alrededor de su cuerpo, como una jaula que le ofrecía una protección que no sentía desde niño, un calor muy diferente al de Cass. Cerró los ojos y, rindiéndose al abrazo, sumergiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor e inhalando con fuerza, sintiendo el familiar pero aún desconocido aroma de su hermano llenar sus pulmones, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sus ojos escocieran.

Era increíble la forma en que los detalles más vagos despertaban una nostalgia tal como para hacerle desear llorar.

Se estremeció una vez más cuando el mayor se inclinó hacia su rostro, no sabiendo exactamente por qué.

-Gracias por cuidarme, Hiro- susurró sobre su oído, con la voz más ronca y baja de lo normal, y aunque Hiro estaba seguro que se debía a la emoción que le causaba su preocupación por él, no pudo evitar estremecerse, presa de un extraño cosquilleo ante el roce de su aliento y labios sobre la piel de su oído, y el calor abrazador en sus mejillas le hizo saber que, para su profundo horror, un notable rubor sería visible en sus mejillas.

Pese a eso, a saber que Tadashi le vería ruborizado, lo que más lamentó cuando su hermano deshizo el abrazo, fue despedirse del calor y el delicioso aroma de su ropa.

Hiro se tomó un momento antes de alzar la mirada, avergonzado y nervioso, y se sintió aliviado al encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva y una enternecida sonrisa en su faz, a pesar de que eso sólo le hiciera sentir como un niño.

-No es nada- respondió, bajo y ronco al igual que él, y se apresuró a deslizar la manga de su sudadera azul por sus humedecidos ojos, por si acaso.

Ninguno dijo nada por un momento, inmersos en la agradable sensación de estar juntos otra vez, en una situación que, hasta el momento, era lo más parecido a la relación que tenían hace un año, sintiéndose cómodos y en paz con el otro.

Al menos, hasta que una horda de nuevos gritos horrorizados se hicieron lugar en la habitación, lejanos y amortiguados por las paredes, lo suficientemente intensos como para llegar hasta ellos.

-¡Ya basta, Fred!- el grito de Gogo reverberó como un rugido por la mansión, seguido del pedido de ayuda en español del aludido y futuro occiso.

Luego de tres parpadeos a juego y una mirada confundida compartida por los Hamada, en shock por semejante alboroto, ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse a doblarse sobre si mismos y echarse a reír con fuerza, agitándose exageradamente sobre si mismos e, incluso, debiendo aferrarse con fuerza a la mesada para no caerse por la fuerza de las risas.

-Dios mío- jadeó Tadashi como pudo, mientras se aferraba a su vientre y trataba de apaciguar sus risas-. Será mejor que vayamos, antes de que alguien mate a Fred.

Hiro asintió, secando las lagrimillas, esta vez de risa, que se le habían escapado ante la bizarra situación.

Más calmado, Tadashi tomó el cuenco con papas en una mano y el envoltorio de Cheetos en la otra y se giró hacia él sonriente, sonrisa que no pudo evitar compartir, tan amplia que, estuvo seguro, le ocupaba la mitad de la cara.

Se extrañó, aunque sin flaquear su sonrisa, al ver la de Tadashi volverse más pequeña, pero no por ello falta de afecto o emoción, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su rostro.

Se sintió extrañó al notar que el mayor examinaba en detalle su rostro, preguntándose qué tendría de extraño, pero Tadashi se lo hizo saber antes incluso de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar.

-Tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa, Hiro- soltó, de la nada, inconsciente de la forma en que su corazón se aceleró ante el comentario, aunque el menor tampoco entendía exactamente a qué se debía esa reacción-. Es un alivio ver que aún la conservas.

Y emprendió su camino hasta la puerta, dejándolo completamente frío en su lugar y con una duda colosal ocupando su mente en ese momento.

¿Por qué se emocionaba tanto por un cumplido de su hermano?

* * *

 _ **Bien, sé que habrá entre los lectores alguien que dirá, y con justa razón, "¿Es en serio?, ¿Tanta espera para esto?"**_

 _ **Bueno, sí. Sé que es poco para todo lo que me demoré, pero estos últimos meses han sido una locura. Por suerte ya estoy de vacaciones y creo que podré dedicarme más plenamente a este fic antes de volver a descender al Hades, explorando por fin terrenos más ardientes entre nuestros incestuosos favoritos y otro dúo en el equipo que, me juego lo que sea, alguien más habrá notado ya. Aparte de una pareja más que me reservo.**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme, quisiera aclarar algo: Los Códigos 10 son palabras codificadas destinados a representar nombres, lugares, situaciones y frases comunes de manera rápida y estandarizada en las comunicaciones vocales, especialmente en los cuerpos policiales. Si bien parecen ser relativamente estables en todo el mundo, se presume que varían levemente de país en país, estado en estado y ciudad en ciudad. No estoy segura de a qué lugar pertenecen los códigos 10 que utilicé durante la secuencia del robo, pero paso a aclararlos.**_

 _ **10-13: policía necesita ayuda.**_

 _ **10-79: robo, aunque no estoy segura de si hay distinción entre un robo a una tienda o el de este capítulo.**_

 _ **Vale, sin más ya que aclarar, me despido, espero que no de forma muy prolongada.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos, Mangetsu Youkai.**_

 _ **Balalalah~**_


	10. Chapter 10- El Nacimiento de un Héroe II

_**Bueno, puede que me haya tomado un poco de tiempo más del necesario. Pero, ¡Hey! Esta vez sí es largo, y a partir de ahora se vienen los avances Hidashi y de todas las parejas escondiditas por el mundo retorcido que tengo en mi cabeza, así que espero que puedan perdonarme, sobre todo después de que lean esta locura uwu.**_

 _ **Sin más dilaciones, nos leemos abajo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos, mis Grandes Héroes.**_

* * *

 **El Nacimiento De Un Héroe... O De Cómo Tadashi Hamada Perdió Una Muela II**

* * *

Hiro suspiró tras dejarse caer en su cama, hundiéndose plácidamente entre el mullido edredón de color azul y las suaves almohadas blancas. Inhaló, disfrutando del aroma a suavizante de éstas últimas, clara señal de que tía Cass había estado limpiando mientras estaban en la universidad.

Se sacó las pantuflas a patadas y movió sus dedos lentamente, disfrutando de restregar las adoloridas plantas de sus pies en el edredón, dejándose embargar por el delicioso cosquilleo que las recorrió. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó la primera almohada que encontró, también friccionando con pereza su rostro allí.

Sus músculos estaban agarrotados, pero estaba lo suficientemente habituado a esa leve incomodidad como para poder ignorarla y concentrarse en relajarse. También su cansancio mental era suficiente como para que la idea de quedarse dormido aún con la ropa puesta y encima de las sábanas resultara demasiado tentadora, aunque no supiera qué hora era.

Dirigió su mirada al reloj de samurái, suavemente iluminado por la luz fría de su lámpara, que indicaba que eran pasadas las doce de la noche, y casi se sintió indignado de que, rozando los dieciséis años, deseara estar durmiendo. ¡Un adolescente que se respetara no podía permitirse dormir antes de las tres de la mañana! ¡¿Qué sentido tenían los celulares con acceso a Internet en ese caso?!

Y aunque el suyo estaba descansando sobre la mesa de luz a su lado no sintió el más mínimo deseo de tomarlo para gastar tiempo, aun sabiendo que su continuo estímulo ayudaría a desaparecer las enormes cantidades de serotonina que ahora se apoderaban de su cerebro. Con la semanita que estaban teniendo no había nada que apreciara más que un buen descanso.

Un ligero dolor en su espalda lumbar, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que arqueara un poco su columna, le recordó que aunque cualquier adolescente respetable se desvelaría hasta parecer un zombie ojeroso al día siguiente, no todos ellos eran superhéroes.

De haber sabido que entre el medio millón de pedidos y súplicas ignoradas que había dirigido a él en su vida, Dios elegiría prestarle atención justamente al pedido de que todos los maleantes e imbéciles de la ciudad tuvieran vasta imaginación durante aquellas fiestas y, además, lo combinaría con cada desgracia posible de realizarse en la ciudad, Hiro hubiera contemplado mejor haber pedido que le hicieran una traqueotomía sin anestesia y le colocaran un tubo del desagüe como única entrada de oxígeno al cuerpo.

Debió haberlo supuesto desde el principio, cuando, como un hecho sin precedentes, un grupo de ladrones había ingresado en un banco el único domingo en la historia en que el personal decidía hacer el conteo del dinero sin el ajetreo de las personas realizando transacciones a su alrededor. El dato sobre cómo habían obtenido la información de que eso se llevaría a cabo aún era desconocido para los oficiales, pero, al menos, Hiro agradecía no haber tenido que realizar esa misión con más civiles presentes.

Como si eso no pudiera catalogarse como una rareza sin sentido, Hiro no podía evitar contemplarla en retrospectiva y decir con toda seguridad que era lo más normal que había transcurrido en la semana, por lejos.

El lunes luego de su primera misión junto a Tadashi había comenzado tan ordinariamente como cualquier día de su vida que, tarde o temprano, estaba destinado a irse a la mierda, aunque nunca pensaba en ello mientras bebía café y comía rosquillas con sus amigos y hermano antes de irse al instituto, mientras Cass pululaba a su alrededor con una sonrisa en sus labios llevando y trayendo tazas y bizcochos.

Se fueron al horario normal, luego del abrazo asfixiante habitual de su tía, el que él siempre insistía en repetir antes de marcharse. Nunca más dejaría que alguien no sintiera cuanto lo apreciaba antes de salir por una puerta, desde luego.

Decir que las clases en la universidad eran aburridas para Hiro era blasfemar, pues, aún sin Callaghan, la pasión por las cosas que le gustaban era algo irrefrenable para el muchacho y, aunque exhaustivas, le eran increíbles.

Entonces no, no fueron aburridas, pero sí se podría decir que le parecieron corrientes, normales, las mismas de todos los días, y suponía que así lo fueron para sus amigos. Durante todo el día el comunicador que tenían hackeado sonó con el típico timbre de que la línea estaba en uso, pero las conversaciones que llegaban a su oído derecho gracias al audífono que mantenía allí -colgando perezosamente como lo tendría cualquier adolescente, aprovechándose de las libertades que los profesores solían dar en sus clases-, no transmitía más que delitos menores que tendían a delegar en los oficiales. Era un acuerdo tácito que no saldrían corriendo cada vez que un niño le robaba la cartera a una anciana, y de hecho algo obvio, pero de todas formas se encargaba de enviarle un mensaje a Tadashi cada vez, sólo por si la emoción de ser un héroe amateur se le subía a la cabeza... ese era el motivo por el que todos habían decidido que Fred fuera el único que no tuviera un comunicador hackeado al menos hasta que cumplieron los tres meses como héroes.

Las alarmas siguieron durante todo el día, pero no pasaban de más que un asalto a una licorería o esas cosas, por lo que pudieron finalizar el día de clases con calma, algo que Wasabi agradeció abiertamente a la noche, mientras terminaban de ordenar las cosas del laboratorio a pedido de uno de sus profesores, pues ya no podía perder otro examen.

Por lo general, el simple hecho de tener que ordenar un desastre que él no había causado hubiera hecho rezongar a Hiro todo el rato, pero el que los profesores les hubieran permitido elegir los grupos de trabajo para limpiar por turnos aliviaba mucho su malestar. Ciertamente, la compañía de sus amigos, hermano y robot hacía todo mucho más llevadero.

Y hacía, sin duda, más sencillo el ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo proceder cuando, de la nada, un mensaje importante del comunicador llegaba a perturbar un día demasiado tranquilo.

 _-¿Estás bromeando? Tienes que dejar de ver tanto los Simpson, amigo. Tal vez salir con más chicas...-_ la voz del oficial sonaba confundida y jovial, como si no pudiera creer más que como una broma o una alucinación lo que su compañero estaba reportando, y, a decir verdad, Hiro no podía culparlo. La perturbación pudo verse en el rostro de cada uno de sus compañeros y en la forma en que sus movimientos cesaron cuando su comunicador, en alta voz sobre una de las mesas, soltó la noticia.

 _-No me jodas, Ron. Envía los malditos refuerzos o a quien sea necesario. ¡Se están fugando todos los animales del zoológico! ¡Hay un mierdero león junto a mi patrulla!-_ exclamó la primera voz, desesperada y aterrada, y un rugido grave y gutural de algún animal que ninguno de ellos llegó a reconocer rasgó el bullicio del otro lado de la línea, como reafirmando las palabras del hombre.

Su hermano alzó la mirada mientas el otro oficial, Ron, respondía a su compañero. Tadashi tenía ambas cejas alzadas y los ojos notoriamente abiertos en señal de perplejidad, y recorrió al menos dos veces cada uno de los rostros que, igual de sorprendidos que el suyo, trataban de dar sentido aún a lo que habían oído, antes de que un segundo rugido, mucho más violento y vigoroso que el primero, sacara un estremecimiento a cada uno. Recurriendo a las noches en que se dedicaba a ver documentales de animales en televisión, Hiro creyó reconocer el animal como un guepardo.

-¿Esto...?- comenzó, dubitativo, mientras volvía a recorrerlos con la mirada antes de acabar posándola sobre el comunicador otra vez, aún en shock al parecer- ¿Esto pasa a menudo?

-Eh... no- Wasabi acabó por responder, igual de asombrado que Tadashi y algo lento en sus palabras, congelado aún con la escoba con la que peinaba todo el suelo de la habitación en las manos-. De hecho, eso nunca ha pasado.

Otro segundo de profundo silencio llenó la habitación, mientras todos parecían darle vueltas en sus mentes a semejante novedad.

-Ese zoológico tiene rinocerontes... ¿No?

Al menos hasta que Honey habló, recordándoles que sus culos hace al menos un minuto ya que deberían estar sobre su robot, rumbo al zoológico.

La alteración en el ambiente fue perceptible para ellos apenas su amiga terminó la frase. Fue como si todos hubieran inhalado al mismo tiempo mientras procesaban ese detalle, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo o pudieran simplemente soltar un lastimero _"Es una pena"_ , antes de seguir con sus trabajos, cuando en realidad todo el peso de las tragedias que podrían desencadenar esos animales recaería completamente en sus hombros a cada segundo que tardaban en subir en Baymax.

Cuando exhalaron, Hiro fue el primero en soltarlo.

-Maldición... ¡Vamos de una vez!

El hecho de que todos tuvieran sus trajes a mano facilitó las cosas, aún más el que ya tuvieran la mayoría de las cosas puestas bajo la ropa. Hiro se prometió a sí mismo el dedicar algún tiempo de su semana a crear un sistema que permitiera que sus prendas se colocaran sobre sus cuerpos y volvieran a replegarse sólo con presionar un botón, estaba convencido de que no podía sólo ser un cliché de la televisión.

Desde luego, aún no tenía idea del escaso tiempo que tendría durante toda la semana para sí mismo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron con una escena lo más parecida posible al arca de Noé que podrían imaginarse, dispersa por, al menos, diez cuadras a la redonda.

Leones, guepardos, chitas, cualquier gran felino que pudiera haber en un documental de la sábana africana permanecían dispersos por las inmediaciones del lugar, gruñendo y lanzando zarpazos entre los barrotes a los guardias que, irónicamente, habían encontrado en las jaulas que habían mantenido a los animales atrapados la misma seguridad que les habían brindado cuando aún los tenían dentro. Ahora mismo, pensó Hiro, hubieran deseado no mantenerlos tan hambrientos durante el día, estaba seguro.

Las gacelas y cebras no habían sido tan tontas y, aprovechando la libertad recientemente adquirida, habían atravesado el portal abierto del lugar para perderse por la ciudad, y los bocinazos, el chirrido de los frenos de los autos y los choques que habían oído de camino hasta allí les dejaban ver que no eran exactamente los felinos quienes más urgencia de ser atrapados tenían, aunque si eran los primeros que deberían encerrar.

Apenas aterrizaron, justo frente a las enormes puertas del lugar y sin saber exactamente cómo proceder, el sonido del metal abollándose cerca de donde estaban junto a un golpe seco que se alzaba con el ya alborotado bullicio de los otros animales, obligó a Hiro a girar su cabeza a la derecha, en dirección a donde venía el sonido, sólo para abrir los ojos de par en par al ver cómo, en una verdadera escena sacada de alguna de las series de televisión que tanto gustaban a Fred y a él en secreto, un enorme rinoceronte blanco embestía con ferocidad una patrulla estacionada en la calle, levantando el auto, cuya puerta pendía penosamente del resto de la carrocería, casi medio metro sobre el suelo.

El animal, de metro noventa de alto y mínimo dos de ancho, se movía embravecido sobre la acera, rascando el suelo con sus patas delanteras como si fuera un toro, bufando con un sonido bajo y gutural que le erizó toda la piel en un estremecimiento, mientras vaho se elevaba de su boca y fosas nasales debido al frío que la cercanía del invierno generaba a su alrededor a aquellas horas de la noche. Y si sus preciosos cuatro metros de largo y, estaba seguro, tres o cuatro toneladas no eran lo suficientemente imponentes como para causar respeto, sí que lo era ese brillante y puntiagudo cuerno mayor. Sabía que estaba hecho de queratina, como su cabello y sus uñas, pero estaba seguro que podía hacerle mucho más daño que un simple arañazo a ese pobre sujeto si no actuaba rápido.

El pedido de ayuda del oficial en su interior le hizo cerrar la boca y pensar, a toda velocidad, alguna forma de poner a resguardo al pobre hombre.

-Esto va a parecer de mal gusto, pero de verdad parece una escena de los Simpson- comentó Fred, mientras se ponía a su lado, sonando menos emocionado que de costumbre. Hiro no necesitaba verlo a los ojos para saber que estaba completamente sorprendido de estar presenciando algo como aquello.

La puerta cayó al suelo con un sonido pesado y metálico, erizándole la piel.

El rinoceronte retrocedió unos tres metros, siendo un cuerpo macizo y oscuro recortado contra las luces de la calle, como una enorme roca con un cuerno dispuesta a impactarse en el lugar donde aquel pobre oficial rogaba ayuda.

Hiro frunció el ceño, buscando una forma de detener al animal antes de que lo próximo que ese cuerno atravesara fuera el torso del oficial. Honey podría inmovilizarlo, pero podría romper sus corazas sólo de tres golpes, o de uno quizás. Nunca obligaría a Wasabi a enfrentarse al animal y ni siquiera podía pensar en lastimarlo como la entrada de Gogo en acción haría. Baymax y él no podían hacer nada que pudiera distraerlo por suficiente tiempo como para detenerlo y ni siquiera estaba contemplando a Tadashi en la ecuación, por lo que, aun siendo arriesgado, sólo podía delegar aquella situación a una persona.

-Fred- llamó al rubio a su lado, cerciorándose de que nadie fuera capaz de oír el verdadero nombre de su compañero. Cuando la cabeza de dragón de se giró hacia él continuó hablando, sabiendo que tenía su atención- ¿Crees poder lanzar tu fuego hasta allí, sin lastimar ni al rinoceronte ni al policía?

El ligero salto que dio en su lugar el muchacho respondió por él. A veces, Hiro creía que cualquier misión que le dieran, por mínima que fuera, Fred era capaz de convertirla en un desafío personal.

-Solo déjamelo a mí, amiguito.

No le dio la oportunidad de lamentarse o buscar otra opción antes de echarse levemente hacia atrás -momento en que el menor se alejó un par de pasos-, para, un segundo después, inclinarse en un movimiento veloz y despedir desde la boca de su disfraz una gigantesca y voraz llamarada.

El fuego recorrió como un monstruo enorme y volátil los escasos cinco metros que los separaban del rinoceronte y la patrulla; una lengua furiosa color oro y sangre que, casi de milagro, se limitó a rellenar el espacio que separaba al furioso animal del aterrorizado oficial dentro del auto. El rinoceronte detuvo su embestida a medio camino, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, soltando lo que parecía ser un bufido asustado, antes de retroceder unos pasos, agitando su gigantesca cabeza, con el intimidatorio cuerno moviéndose como una espada sobre ella, antes de acabar por darse la vuelta y echar a correr a su dirección.

Debía admitir que en ese momento ni siquiera le importó tanto el estado del policía como la intensa necesidad de reaccionar antes de sufrir un infarto al ver aquella mole de color gris y su brillante cuerno acercándose a él a toda velocidad, haciendo temblar el suelo a sus pies a cada paso que aquella montaña en movimiento se aproximaba a volverlo picadillo sobre la acera, mientras su cuerpo sólo atinaba a hacer latir su corazón a una velocidad al borde de lo doloroso en su pecho, y a mantenerse estático sobre el suelo bajo sus pies como si una fuerza invisible, mil veces más poderosa que la simple gravedad, lo mantuviera adherido allí.

Sólo pudo moverse cuando unos firmes dedos se cerraron sobre su brazo, jalando de él con una fuerza que le hubiera obligado a jadear de dolor si fuera capaz de percibir las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

La bestia atravesó el espacio que él había ocupado hace sólo unos segundos con la velocidad de un bólido, bufando como endemoniada, antes de volver a perderse a sus espaldas, en el interior de los negros portones que rezaban el nombre del zoológico que había sufrido aquel motín digno de un diluvio y donde decenas de guardias trataban de protegerse de los animales que solían proteger.

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, volviendo a ser dueño de sí mismo en cuestión de un segundo, antes de girar la mirada en dirección a los dedos que aún seguían aferrados a su brazo como una prensa hidráulica. Subió por el brazo desnudo y de piel nívea, sólo para encontrarse con los preocupados y severos ojos chocolate de su hermano, que lo miraban fijamente. Hiro pudo adivinar la mueca de sus labios, una fina y seria línea, aún a través de la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Tragó saliva, sabiendo dos cosas como una verdad universal: uno, iba a ganarse el broncazo del siglo al volver a casa. Y dos, no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir, soltándose de la mano del mayor, antes de recaer en un pequeño detalle que hizo que la piel se le erizara. De ninguna manera dejaría a Tadashi permanecer en el mismo espacio cerrado donde al menos trece grandes felinos esperaban por un delicioso bocadillo para nada experto en misiones de héroes... o, lo más probable, estaba exagerando como de costumbre, pero de igual manera no se arriesgaría. En lugar de informarle sobre su principal objetivo, decidió que era mejor para él delegarle una misión menos arriesgada-. Ve a revisar al oficial.

El mayor enarcó una ceja, y Hiro supo que estaba sospechando de sus intenciones. Era la misma mirada que le dedicaba cada vez que sabía que estaba metido hasta la cintura en una grande, o que lo estaría pronto.

-¿Y ustedes que harán?- preguntó en un tono dudoso y falto de convicción, ese que utilizaba cuando solamente podía elegir una opción y no era la que él hubiera preferido.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida al ver la encrucijada en la que se hallaba inmerso su hermano, sabiendo que la mitad de Tadashi que estaba hecha para ayudar a las personas se antepondría, como siempre, a la de hermano sobreprotector, aún más si la vida de otra persona estaba en peligro.

-No te preocupes por eso- comentó, dándose la vuelta para echar a correr por la acera, rumbo al interior del zoológico-. No haré nada estúpido- mintió descaradamente, seguido de cerca por el resto de sus compañeros, dejando a su resignado hermano en la acera antes de que se girase a revisar al policía.

-¿Que no harás nada estúpido?- repitió Wasabi, como si estuviera al borde de una crisis de nervios sólo de ver a los animales correr descontrolados a su alrededor, dejando todo inmerso en un gigantesco caos. Eso era demasiado para el ordenado joven, estaba seguro-. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

-Nada, sólo haré que Honey busque los datos de cuántos animales de cada especie hay en el zoológico, sus jaulas, y luego saldremos a buscarlos por toda la ciudad- soltó, completamente en calma y lleno de convicción, como si estuviera distribuyendo los trabajos de cada uno en un proyecto grupal en la universidad.

Wasabi sintió que se le bajaba la presión en cuanto su cerebro acabó de procesar lo que su amigo quería decir.

-¿No puedo ir a ayudar a Tadashi con el policía?- casi imploró, sacando una risita divertida del rubio lanzallamas a su lado. La mirada asesina no se hizo esperar.

-Claro- aceptó el menor, para alivio del moreno, antes de subirse a Baymax casi en pleno vuelo de un salto- ¡Justo luego de que volvamos a encerrar al rinoceronte y los gatitos en las jaulas!

Hiro estuvo seguro de oír la exclamación indignada de su amigo aun cuando sobrevolaba a casi cuatro metros de altura, siguiendo con la mirada y una sonrisa maquiavélica el rastro de destrucción que había dejado el animal por todo el lugar.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, no había sido tan difícil el volver a encerrar al rinoceronte como hubiera esperado, sólo fue cuestión de que Fred disparara sus llamas en los lugares en que él le señalaba que se dirigía el animal, guiándolo hacia la jaula que los guardias le habían indicado a Honey, sólo para que ella sellara las deshechas cerraduras con sus mezclas. Era una suerte que los otros cinco rinocerontes blancos que habían estado en cautiverio en el zoológico hubieran sido transferidos a África hace una semana para ser liberados en su hábitat natural.

No aprobó el hecho de que Gogo aprovechara el tiempo en que estuvieron ocupados con el rinoceronte para hacer las veces de carnada viviente para atraer a los leones y demás grandes felinos a sus jaulas -un segundo antes de sacar de las mismas a los guardias al borde de una arritmia casi sobre sus hombros-, aunque se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, sabiendo que eso sólo justificaría la reprimenda que Tadashi le daría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad por su propia imprudencia.

Por el resto de la noche todo había sido sencillo y normal, o tanto como lo fuera el rescatar a cinco cebras de las calles, siete gacelas de un vivero, ocho monos aulladores de los cables del Golden Gate y una atontada y parturienta tigre de Tanzania en el parque a unas cuadras del zoológico, milagrosamente sin lamentar ninguna pérdida, ni animal ni humana.

Según informaron los guardias a los policías la mañana siguiente, los animales habían sido liberados por un grupo de jóvenes bravucones que consideraron divertido el causar un caos en la ciudad cuando los guardias acababan de cerrar las puertas del zoológico, sin ningún motivo aparente aparte de su completa estupidez.

Lo bueno, al menos, es que el _probation_ que tendrían que hacer para reivindicar sus jugarretas no era otro que ayudar en el zoológico, con la exclusividad de limpiar las jaulas de los animales. Oh, esperaba que esos leones aún estuvieran hambrientos para cuando esos idiotas entraran.

Llegaron a casa a las tres de la mañana, exhaustos, con olor a veinte tipos de animales diferentes encima y con una reprimenda de tía Cass, quien, al parecer, había estado viendo las noticias y rezando tanto como católica y como sintoista mientras se bajaba la mitad del café ella solita porque no les pasara nada malo. Le fue un alivio que, al menos, Tadashi pareciera haberse olvidado por completo de la charla que estaba seguro quería darle.

El martes parecía dispuesto a ser un bálsamo después de la agitada noche que habían vivido, comenzando con el típico desayuno entre amigos, tal vez algo más adormecidos, como señaló Cass, debido a los estudios del instituto... o a cuatro toneladas de rinoceronte africano, que era casi lo mismo.

Las clases también habían transcurrido con normalidad, tal vez le costó un poco concentrarse debido al sueño, pero nada fuera de lo ordinario además que eso.

De eso, y de la llamada que los atrapó a todos a medio camino de sus respectivas casas y los había obligado a vestirse en el primer callejón oscuro que encontraran en el momento.

-Disturbios en las peleas de robots- comentó Tadashi a su oído cuando sobrevolaban los techos de los oscuros condominios que bordeaban el viejo almacén que fungía de arena de luchas para Yama y su pandilla- ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Hiro sonrió de lado mientras obligaba a Baymax a disminuir la altura de vuelo, hasta adentrarse en los sucios y oscuros callejones. Debía admitir que sentía cierto dejá vù al volver a pasar por esos lugares, en los que había dejado la gran mayoría de los días del año anterior, y sumergirse en su hedor a humedad y peligro. Cerró los ojos un breve momento, inhalando con profundidad y tratando de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la forma en que los bordes de sus botas magnéticas volvían a friccionarse con demasiada intensidad sobre su piel cada vez que Baymax daba un ligero giro o cambiaba apenas el ángulo de su vuelo. Sí, ese hedor le había hecho sentir vivo cuando escasas cosas despertaban su interés ya, cuando su vida carecía de dirección en todo sentido y de lo único que estaba seguro era que pertenecía a ese mundo lleno de peligro, apuestas, torturas y regido bajo la ley de que los más fuertes se comen a los débiles, como un reflejo de la sociedad en sí misma.

Abrió los ojos, embargados por un brillo diferente, y se giró a ver a su hermano por sobre el hombro, esbozando una sonrisa relajada en su rostro.

-Tal vez a alguien que conocí hace tiempo- murmuró, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del mayor en el acto, antes de volver a girarse hacia el frente, poniendo atención en el camino.

Sí, hace tiempo no se hubiera imaginado otra vida que fuera más perfecta para él que la de peleador, con el dinero fácil y rodeado de tecnología a cada segundo. Pero ahora que, aunque exhausto, podía vivir con la gratificación constante de salvar vidas y ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, simplemente no podía pensar en que aquella vida, o cualquier otra a la que pudiera aspirar, fuera mejor.

Menos aun cuando sentía, sin siquiera mirarlo, el pecho de su hermano henchirse de orgullo a su espalda y su barbilla reposar cariñosamente sobre su casco, en un impulso que Tadashi sólo obedecía cuando quería premiarlo por alguna cosa.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada más, aunque tampoco hubieran tenido demasiado tiempo de hacerlo puesto que llegaron en ese instante al último viro del camino, antes de divisar el almacén, con su puerta de un marrón insano debido al óxido y la lámpara que, en todo ese tiempo que llevaba sin ir, aún parpadeaba con su luz mortecina sobre ella.

Bajaron ambos de Baymax a unos pocos metros del lugar, en silencio, tratando de oír algún vestigio de los disturbios por los que los policías habían llamado. Sin embargo, todo lo que se oía en el lugar era silencio puro y duro, y el gracioso sonido que causaban las válvulas de Bay al caminar.

Intercambió una mirada extrañada con su hermano, quien también fruncía el ceño, cauteloso.

-Si le dices de esto a alguien, te mato, ¿Entendido?

Al menos hasta que la voz, histérica como de costumbre, de Wasabi llegó a ellos, causando que el ceño fruncido de Tadashi se convirtiera de inmediato en una mueca confundida y alarmada.

Enarcó una ceja, para, acto seguido, alzar la mirada sobre el techo de uno de los edificios junto a ellos, donde el moreno, en una escena que le obligó a llevar sus manos a su rostro para ahogar una carcajada, bajaba de un salto de los brazos del rubio como si estos quemaran, antes de comenzar a bajar a toda velocidad por la escalera de incendios del mismo edificio.

-No es algo tan vergonzoso el que pueda cargarte en brazos- soltó Fred, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo en bajar su voz, ya fuera por el bien de la misión, o del orgullo de su amigo-. Gogo trae a Honey Lemon todo el tiempo. Además, si no te cargaba, no habríamos llegado nunca aquí- concluyó, mientras se dejaba caer a la calle, desde una altura de cuatro pisos, para quedar de frente con el mayor, que decidió sortear la distancia de dos metros que le faltaba para llegar al suelo dejándose caer.

A pesar de los metros que los separaban, Hiro no tuvo problemas en apreciar la forma en que Wasabi fulminaba con la mirada al chico disfrazado, como si pudiera atravesar al dragón, al héroe, y llegar a Fred con una lluvia de cuchillas e insultos a voz de grito silenciosos. No pudo evitar sorprenderse y, por un segundo, sentir pena de que su amigo fuera el receptor de semejante amenaza.

-Sólo. No. Digas. _Nada_ \- gruñó, con una voz ceceante que logró estremecerle levemente, pero que, si logró afectar a Fred, ni siquiera se notó.

 _«¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?»_ deseó preguntar, pero una parte de él, pequeña y casi desconocida, muy probablemente su sentido común, le aconsejó que lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen... no creía que algo malo pasara por obedecerla una vez, ¿No?

El dúo de jóvenes se percató de su presencia en el mismo instante en que Gogo y Honey llegaron junto a ellos como una estela amarilla y rosa. La latina bajó de un salto de Gogo, tambaleándose un poco e insultando por lo bajo, y Hiro no pudo evitar recordar con cierta diversión la primera vez que Honey había aceptado viajar junto a la coreana, cuando estaban de compras y la presencia de las bombas de hielo de Honey era altamente necesaria para apagar un incendio. En resumen, no pudo dar tres pasos antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

Aunque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, la misma Honey había pautado que en caso de estar juntas siempre viajaría a las misiones con Gogo, ya que era una forma más veloz y efectiva de transportarse que sobre los productos químicos que creaba, y le ayudaba a no desperdiciar los elementos de sus mezclas, que nada baratos eran, a pesar de que Fred los costeara.

-¿Aquí es?- preguntó Gogo, sacándolo del hilo de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a verla, mientras peinaba todo el lugar con una mirada extrañada y, hasta cierto punto, fastidiada-. No oigo ni gritos siquiera.

-Por favor, estos policías exageraban- secundó Wasabi, acercándose a una pared con un par de pasos y una actitud relajada muy distante a la que había tenido con su compañero segundos antes- ¿Qué tan peligroso podría resultar un mini robot de pelea fuera de control?

Apenas había logrado terminar de hablar el mayor cuando un sonido amortiguado y grave que tardó una micra de segundo en reconocer como un grito resonó en el callejón desde el interior del almacén, antes de que, con un poderoso estruendo que les obligó a taparse los oídos y echarse sobre sus rodillas para protegerse, la pared junto a ellos explotara en millones de escombros que salieron disparados como proyectiles. El repiqueteo violento de los pedazos de ladrillo los rodeó por un segundo y Hiro se vio desconcertado por un pitido agudo y constante que, le tomó un segundo reconocer, venía de su propio oído.

-Tenías que preguntar ¿Verdad?- gruñó, desorientado, mientras trataba de erguirse sobre sus brazos y rodillas, que temblaban levemente por el impacto.

Sintió un peso sobre sí, cálido y propio de otro cuerpo humano. Alzó la mirada mientras trataba de no toser debido al polvo que luchaba por adentrarse en sus fosas nasales, y llevó un dedo a su casco para bajar el visor.

De cualquier manera, pronto cualquier aliento que hubiera recuperado se escapó de él en un jadeo alarmado cuando descubrió que quien estaba sobre él era Tadashi.

Se movió, alarmado, sintiendo como los malos pensamientos volvían a apoderarse de su mente al ver que su hermano no se movía, pero sólo bastó que los brazos de Tadashi se presionaran a su alrededor por un breve momento para que le volviera el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el mayor, en un tono bajo y atemorizado que le enterneció de forma irracional. Los ojos castaños de su hermano brillaban con un dejo de profunda preocupación, aquella que sólo venía detrás de un gran amor, que le hizo estremecer y le llenó el cuerpo con un extraño calor que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Era como si un hormigueo se deslizara directamente desde sus venas hasta su piel, erizándola.

-Sí- susurró, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que Tadashi le devolvió luego de un momento de duda. Cuando su cuerpo se alejó del suyo pudo al fin ponerse en pie, aún sin poder deshacerse de aquella extraña sensación que le embargaba.

Aún desconcertado, barrió el callejón que lo rodeaba con la mirada, desesperado por ver que todos estuvieran bien, y suspiró, aliviado, cuando vio a sus compañeros ponerse de pie, igual de desorientados y confundidos que él, pero sin rastros de algún daño. Por si acaso, pidió a Baymax que los escaneara, y se alivió de ver que no presentaban más que contusiones leves en el cuerpo.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó de todas formas, sin poder abandonar sus impulsos más humanos sólo porque Baymax le asegurara que sus amigos estaban perfectamente. Como era de esperarse, la temblorosa respuesta fue afirmativa.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- exclamó Wasabi ni bien pudo ponerse de pie, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión tan espantada que estaba al borde de sacarle una carcajada.

Sensación que desapareció en cuanto otro proyectil impactó con la pared del edificio vecino que estaba detrás de ellos, causando que el temblor se proyectara desde la pared hasta el suelo bajo sus pies, rozando al grupo por los pelos y obligando que volvieran a arquearse en un acto reflejo para protegerse.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de preguntar cosas, por favor?!- exclamó, ya histérico, antes de gruñir por lo bajo y dirigir su mirada hasta la pared, donde un leve cráter mantenía atrapada entre virutas de concreto y columnas de perezoso humo que se alzaban desde el lugar de impacto lo que, a simple vista, parecía ser un proyectil de bazuca en miniatura.

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el misil, y no debió pensarlo más de un segundo antes de lanzarse al interior del dañado edificio. No quería imaginar que era lo que eso podría hacer si diera en el cuello de un civil.

No necesitó girarse para saber que el resto le seguía, sentía los presurosos pasos de sus amigos a sus espaldas, y también los más lentos pero constantes de Baymax, a quien, tristemente, no podría pilotear de forma correcta debido a la altura del edificio en su interior. Era lo más parecido al sótano de _El Club de la Pelea_ que habría en todo San Fransokyo, sin duda alguna.

Sólo que, en vez de hombres sudorosos y frustrados que se molían a golpes hasta dejar gotas de sangre aun en el techo, allí dentro sólo había chicos con deseos de ganar algo de dinero fácil con sus juguetes de la infancia, peleadores en toda la extensión de la palabra, hombres avarientos y estafadores, y niñatos marginados que iban a descargar las frustraciones de sus vidas en pobres pedazos de hojalata.

O, como en esta ocasión, una masa amorfa de peleadores, mafiosos y policías apretujados en una esquina hasta casi parecer una sola criatura gigante y temblorosa, frente a un pequeño robot que le recordaba levemente a los que llenaban las paredes del cuarto de Fred -y a juzgar por la exclamación ahogada de emoción que soltó al verlo, probablemente fuera uno- y que, al parecer, los tenía a todos arrinconados, casi al borde del llanto. Hiro tuvo que detenerse un segundo al ver a Yama _ocultando_ tanto como podía de su voluptuoso cuerpo detrás de adolescentes tontos y aterrados, y, al frente, un oficial que apuntaba con su arma reglamentaria al pequeño robot, temblando como una gelatina y con su rosto brillando en sudor.

Le llevó un momento el reponerse de la imagen y, como era de suponer, Wasabi se adelantó, mirando con una mezcla de incredulidad y burla la escena.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó, sonando casi indignado, antes de alejar su indignada mirada del curioso grupo para dejarla caer sobre él, repitiendo la acción reiteradas veces. Al final, desplegó ambos brazos en dirección al grupo, en un movimiento tan violento como gracioso- ¡¿Es una broma?! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser detener a un pequeño robot?!

Pero fue entonces, cuando Hiro vio como todos los ojos espantados se dirigían a su moreno amigo, que se preguntó el porqué de que aún no le hubiera amordazado.

Por una vez, un pensamiento puramente instintivo se antepuso a uno razonable en su ser y, antes de siquiera comprender que significaba en pitido que soltó el pequeño robot cuando se giró en su dirección, tuvo la suficiente rapidez como para dar una orden.

-¡Todos al suelo!

Tuvo un segundo para obedecerse a sí mismo antes de que un nuevo proyectil saliera disparado en su dirección, atravesando de lleno el lugar en el que él había estado hace un segundo y, estaba seguro, siguiendo su camino hasta llegar a donde Wasabi había estado de pie.

De repente, el silencio que había reinado en el lugar hasta su llegada cobró sentido por completo, al menos si no se equivocaba y el robot funcionaba con sensores de sonido.

Llegar al robot fue, probablemente, algo el doble de difícil de realizar que el encerrar a toda una manada de gacelas nuevamente en su cautiverio, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que no podían emitir ningún sonido que les delatara mientras trataban de acercarse al pequeño de color amarillo patito en medio de la arena, sensible a las vibraciones generadas por susurros y pisadas.

No podía llegar a él por medio de Baymax ni pedirle que activara su Puño Cohete por miedo a causar daños a terceros. Honey no podía inmovilizarlo porque su bolso era demasiado _ruidoso_ y sus burbujas serían fácilmente atravesadas por los proyectiles. Fred no podría hacer nada sin incinerarlos a todos allí dentro. Y aunque las espadas de Wasabi y las katanas de Tadashi podrían rebanar al pequeño en rápidas pasadas, éstos eran demasiado lentos y sencillamente descubiertos por el robot, lo que sólo les dejaba con una opción para detenerlo.

¿Qué mejor para detener a un robot sensible al sonido que alguien capaz de romper su barrera? Y si era con cuchillas capaces de ser lanzadas, mucho mejor.

Gogo en realidad no estaba cerca siquiera, para su más profunda frustración, de romper la barrera del sonido, pero si era lo suficientemente veloz como para desorientar al robot sobre en qué posición precisa estaría, lo que, según notaba Hiro, era exactamente lo que el pequeño destructor trazaba antes de lanzar cualquier proyectil de su brazo, que aún no estaba seguro de dónde rayos salían.

Los ataques de la coreana eran un espectáculo que ninguno se cansaba de apreciar. Ver a Gogo deslizarse a toda velocidad sobre las paredes del viejo almacén, desafiando la ley de gravedad como sólo ella podía hacerlo, mientras lanzaba una y otra vez sus discos al pequeño robot, que tenía la suficiente estabilidad para evadirlos con rapidez, era un show lo suficientemente entretenido como para que, poco a poco, todos los presentes comenzaran a vivirlo como quien presencia un deporte olímpico por televisión. Claro, con la muerte lo suficientemente presente como para que ni el sonido de una mosca se alzara en el lugar además del que causaban los discos de Gogo al impactar sobre el suelo o rodar por la pared.

A pesar de que ver a Gogo emplear sus mejores lanzamientos de atleta o sus giros de caderas de fracciones de segundo era suficiente para que Hiro quedara obnubilado, tan propenso a maravillarse por cualquier cosa como el niño que aún era en realidad, su parte más analítica no pudo evitar que, al cabo de unos segundos, su mirada curiosa se posara en el pequeño robot en el centro de la arena roja. Claramente quien lo había diseñado, además de ser un genio, era un principiante en las peleas de robots y, estaba seguro, alguien infantil e impulsivo.

No había casi nada malo en el robot: era pequeño, adorable y llamativo, y su forma de atacar era sencilla y eficaz, utilizaba el equilibrio y la velocidad como defensa y ataque a la vez, y el que se guiara por el sonido para encontrar a su enemigo era algo ingenioso y que le garantizaría ganar de forma sencilla. Sin embargo, quien lo hubiera creado no había tenido en cuenta que, de no estar correctamente programado, el robot terminaría por atacar a cualquier cosa que hiciera el más mínimo sonido en cuanto su principal objetivo estuviera neutralizado. Eso era lo que le dejaba ver que era un principiante, cualquier luchador experimentado prestaría atención a esos detalles.

Que era infantil era claro a simple vista, puesto que podía verlo en el diseño del robot. Era tierno, pero escondía un gran poder; él ya lo había utilizado en Megabot, como una burla, aunque era un método infalible para conseguir una doble apuesta que le permitiera salir de la arena con los bolsillos aún más llenos de lo que lo estarían con una sola pelea. Era cuestión de dinero fácil en su caso, pero dudaba que el creador del pequeño bombardero fuera tan frío. Más bien, estaba dispuesto a apostar que había ido allí con todas las intenciones de ganarse el respeto de todos en la primera pelea.

La aclamación unísona de algarabía le obligó a volver a la realidad, siendo la primera imagen que vio la del pequeño robot dividido en dos por un corte diagonal, desde lo que sería su hombro derecho, descendiendo hasta su otro extremo, con los bordes de metal brillando al rojo vivo en la penumbra del lugar, muestra del paso de uno de los discos de Gogo por su cuerpo.

Vio a la coreana acercarse al robot con movimientos cadenciosos, casi perezosos en comparación a las piruetas que había realizado hace sólo unos segundos. Recuperó su disco sólo con apuntar su brazo hacia él, antes de explotar un globo de chicle y patear, no sin cierto desdén, el torso y cabeza del robot amarillo en dirección a la pequeña multitud de personas temblorosas y confundidas. ¿No debería estar más feliz? Acababa de acabar con la amenaza, ¿No?

Una mirada aburrida de la chica en su dirección hizo saber a Hiro que su turno como líder tácito del equipo había llegado, y, de inmediato, dejó que la seriedad se apoderaba de sus facciones.

-Muy bien, fue divertido mientras duró, ¿Verdad?- soltó, con tal severidad en su voz que incluso llegaba a sentirse algo incómodo al usarla, pero que, desde luego, funcionaba con las personas. Un héroe nunca debía demostrar miedo, pues si ellos temían era la señal inequívoca para que la histeria se apoderara de la sociedad. Menos aún podían dudar o verse blandos, así que se aseguró de sonar lo suficientemente molesto como parecer lo que era, un héroe enojado, en vez de una madre histérica, que era como se sentía- Pero, de no ser que quieran que terminemos por llevarlos a todos directamente a la comisaría por apostar en peleas de robots, alguien aquí tendrá que hacerse responsable del pequeño psicópata con complejo de bazuca.

Casi podía ver a Fred negar con la cabeza a sus espaldas, pero ni siquiera por sentirse un imbécil dejaría que él creara los diálogos de superhéroes que diría cada vez que entraran en acción. Nunca.

Jamás.

Un niño habría creado ese robot antes de que él dejara que Fred le dijera que decir.

Pero, cuando un segundo antes de que su escasa paciencia se colmara, las personas frente a él se separaron lentamente, dando lugar a una figura pequeña y cabizbaja que se movía con lentitud entre ellos, Hiro no pudo evitar pensar que, allá arriba o dónde fuera, alguien de verdad tenía algo en contra suyo.

Cuando la alargada y alborotada cabellera color caoba se detuvo justo en medio de ambos grupos, con todas las miradas sobre ella, Hiro pudo apreciar que sus rasgos eran demasiado delicados, debajo de la ropa oscura y abultada, como para tratarse de otra cosa que no fuera una niña, y no mayor a trece años, se atrevía a adivinar.

Hiro, desorientado, se giró en todas direcciones en busca de una explicación. Hacia la multitud, hacia sus compañeros, pero todos mantenían expresiones igual de confusas y asombradas que él, incluso Gogo se había quedado con un globo de chicle entre los labios y los ojos abiertos de par en par, anonadada ante la presencia de aquella chica.

Tuvo que recordar qué era exactamente lo que había preguntado ¿Si había niños presentes?

No, había exigido que el creador de aquel pequeño y peligroso robot se hiciera presente, y tuvo que atar cabos con velocidad... ¿Entonces...?

Hiro estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas cuando todas las piezas encajaron perfectamente ante sus ojos, y no pudo evitar creer que aquello debía ser una broma. De hecho, se empecinó en creerlo.

-¿Creen que es divertido?- gruñó, volviendo a dirigirse al grupo por encima de la morena cabecita frente a él, molesto, y su mirada, o lo que se percibía de su rosto a través del visor de su casco, se endureció cuando volvió a obtener la atención de todos-. No voy a aceptar que incriminen a una niña por ustedes, cobardes- gruñó, con una sincera convicción y una clara advertencia en su voz que logró despertar un leve brillo de temor entre los presentes-. Así que les daré hasta la cuenta de diez para que, quien en verdad haya creado este robot, se haga presente... Uno...

-Espere- una voz musical, suave pero segura, logró que olvidara por completo su cuenta y bajara la mirada con los ojos abiertos de par en par, anonadado de que aquella chiquilla se atreviera a hablar. Cuando su mirada se encontró con aquel rostro moreno y delicado, no pudo evitar quedarse absorto un momento en sus ojos, de un color ámbar tan profundo que casi parecía brillar entre la oscuridad de su propia piel y la penumbra de la habitación, con la luz mortecina que provenía de los focos a punto de expirar cayendo de forma mágica sobre ellos. Sus ojos brillaban con cierta timidez, más no avergonzados o asustados, y, de hecho, parecía haber cierto dejo de picardía que, de cierta forma, acabó por recordarle a sí mismo-. Fui yo quien creó el robot, no ellos.

Hubo un brillo en sus ojos en ese momento que le bastó para saber que no le estaba mintiendo. Un toque de _¿En verdad crees que estos ineptos podrían hacer algo como esto?_ que, si no lo estaba ya, acabó por convencerlo de que, en realidad, aquella niña y la persona que él era hace un año tenían mucho más en común de lo que hubiera creído en un principio.

Le dio una breve mirada a todos los civiles a su alrededor, dudando por un segundo, antes de agacharse para quedar a la altura de la niña, sintiendo cierto orgullo al ver que su estatura no era tan menospreciable ahora.

-¿En verdad lo hiciste tú?- preguntó, dirigiendo una veloz mirada al robot destrozado a unos pasos de ellos. Antes de dejar que cualquiera de los presentes se marchara campante, se quería asegurar al cien por ciento de que aquella niña no estaba dejándose inculpar por un adulto cobarde. Más le bastó sólo con que asintiera, mirándolo a los ojos con la más plena convicción en sus ojos dorados- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica dudó un momento. Miró en todas las direcciones, y Hiro entendió que estaba cerciorándose de cuantas personas allí presentes podrían oírle en caso de dar su identidad. Su cautela era acertada, teniendo en cuenta la clase de personas que organizaban las apuestas, gente como Yama, por ejemplo.

Él ni siquiera necesitó alejar su mirada de ella para saber que todas las miradas estaban sobre ambos, así que sólo aguardó, paciente, hasta que los ojos ambarinos volvieron a estar fijos en los suyos, con una clara resolución.

-Ambrum- soltó al final, en una voz tan baja que, por lo exótico del nombre y el tono en que fue dicho, le costó bastante entender.

-Ambrum- repitió, reflexivo, mientras se aseguraba de que nadie más que él pudiera oírlo. Entonces, le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cierta ironía que, inevitablemente, acabó por contagiar a la pequeña ni bien soltó la pregunta del millón- Y ¿Qué hace una jovencita como tú, en un lugar como este?

El brillo irónico en la sonrisa de la muchacha se extendió peligrosamente a los ojos oro, lo que, de inmediato, activó todas las alarmas en la mente de Hiro. Ambrum, tuviera la edad que tuviera o así se viera como una muñeca de ébano, de delicada o inocente no tenía nada, y, en ese momento, no le importaba en lo más mínimo el porqué la estaban reconociendo, fuera algo bueno o no. En su mente, ella estaba siendo el centro de atención, había impresionado a los héroes más famosos de su ciudad y, de paso, había ganado algo de dinero, y eso estaba condenadamente bien.

-¿Por qué más?- soltó, risueña, sin molestarse esta vez en bajar su voz. Estaba obteniendo lo que quería-. Por la emoción, claro.

Hiro tragó saliva, sintiendo el peligro inminente en el aura de la muchacha. Ya no parecía pequeña o tímida, y sabía que ese cambio tan brusco no siempre venía de la mano de personalidades estables.

Él había estado un escalón antes del que Ambrum estaba ahora, se había conformado con el dinero fácil y burlarse de las caras sorprendidas de sus adversarios, pero las personas como ella no se conformaban sólo con eso. Querían ser reconocidas, querían ser únicas e irrepetibles, famosas, y no importaba a qué costo mientras lo fueran.

Frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto de saber que, por un segundo, había sido engañado al imaginar a aquella chica como algo inocente. Sin embargo, aún era demasiado joven como para ser juzgada como maliciosa; este era un juego para ella aún, y el problema era ese, porque cuando las personas se tomaban la realidad como un juego en el que no había víctimas, salían con robots que lanzan misiles a la calle a jugar un martes cualquiera antes de Navidad.

-¿Emoción?- la voz dos octavas más alta de lo necesaria y claramente molesta de Gogo le sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a alzar la mirada en dirección a la velocista, que se acercaba a ellos con una expresión lo suficientemente severa como para volver una mueca disconforme la que él solía usar en comparación. Los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en la pequeña a su lado y, por la forma en que le vio encogerse por el rabillo del ojo, supo que ella estaba logrando su objetivo si buscaba calar hondo en su mente- ¿Crees que fue emocionante explotar esa pared?, ¿Eh?, ¿Hubiera sido emocionante también si le reventabas la cabeza a alguno de los niños que viven en el edificio de junto con alguno de esos misiles?

La tensión en la muchacha fue clara para él y, repentinamente, sintió un deseo irracional de protegerla. Se puso de pie junto a Ambrum y la obligó a colocarse detrás de él.

-Ya estuvo bien...- trató de cortarla, sabiendo que esa última frase fue suficiente para que la chica perdiera todo su aire altanero y, de hecho, hacerle entrar en razón. Le bastó con ver por encima del hombro la forma en que la diversión abandonaba los ojos de la chiquilla para ser reemplazada por el más profundo horror.

Sin embargo, Gogo no era una persona que diera el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

-No, no estuvo bien, estuvo malditamente mal- exclamó, aunque claramente más calmada que unos segundos antes-. Mírala, es una niña y podría haber cometido homicidio hace unos minutos. ¿Dónde se supone que están tus padres?- preguntó, en dirección a la niña, pero está vez Hiro pudo percibir hacia quien estaba dirigida la ira de la coreana. Los padres que ahora mismo deberían estar velando por una niña en su cuarto, en vez de que ella estuviera allí, sola, en medio de desconocidos pestilentes y mal intencionados.

Por un momento pudo comprenderla, pero al instante estaba temblando, a la espera de la respuesta, porque él mejor que nadie sabía que si un niño estaba solo en aquellos lugares, sin ser vigilado por sus padres, era porque éstos tal vez ni siquiera estaban, en el peor de los sentidos posibles.

-E-Ellos están en una cita- respondió al cabo de un momento, con su voz reducida a un fino y tembloroso hilo que le permitió respirar aliviado y casi hace que saltara a abrazarla. Diablos, tal vez tenía más de tía Cass de lo que desearía-. Mi abuela me está cuidando, pero se quedó dormida en el sofá mientras yo hacía mis deberes de preparatoria y me escapé hacia aquí cuando me enteré de que había una pelea. Quería usar el robot que creé.

 _¿Preparatoria?_ La mente de Hiro hizo cortocircuito por un segundo al caer en ese detalle, aunque no se atrevió a detener a la muchacha ante aquella explicación, que nuevamente volvía a ser la de una niña inocente y tímida -cambio que ya comenzaba a preocuparle-. Hiro pudo percibir el cambio en su amiga casi de inmediato. Seguía enfadada, pero ahora que veía que, al parecer, la única culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba Ambrum era ella misma, no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente, pareciendo arrepentida.

De reojo, pudo ver como Wasabi y Tadashi obligaban a los últimos testigos presentes a abandonar el lugar y como Honey hablaba calmadamente con el oficial, que aún parecía confundido. No podía ver a Fred por ningún lado, pero podía apostar que él no despegaba los ojos de ellos tres mientras la conversación se llevaba a cabo. Gogo también notó la aparente intimidad que los rodeaba, o de otra manera, nunca habría dicho lo siguiente:

-Escucha, lo siento- soltó, apesadumbrada y arrepentida, acercándose con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a ellos. Se hizo a un lado, dejando que ambas chicas pudieran conversar. Ambrum continuaba pareciendo algo temerosa, pero, si los caracteres de ambos se parecían la mitad de lo que él creía, eso poco duraría-. No debí reaccionar así, pero no creo que seas completamente inconsciente de los daños que podrías haber causado- continuó, con un tono suave pero firme, el tono cargado de cariño y experiencia de una hermana mayor. La forma en que Ambrum apartó la mirada de sus ojos cuando dijo aquello confirmó lo que todos sabían, no era ninguna tontilla inocente y ahora estaba avergonzada de lo que pudo llegar a provocar-. Sin embargo, los errores están hechos para aprender de ellos, ¿Sí? Aunque tampoco te estoy diciendo que lleves un robot asesino a tus clases- se atrevió a bromear, y Hiro hizo una mueca de pena ante semejante frase. Tal vez, por el bien de los involucrados, sí dejaría que Fred escribiera algunos diálogos para ellos.

Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Ambrum se rio con ganas de la broma, antes de asentir con un movimiento enérgico de su cabeza morena.

-Si mal no escuché, estás en preparatoria ¿No?- continuó, dejándose caer, quedando en posición de loto frente a la chica, que volvió a asentir con una radiante sonrisa que hizo alzar una ceja al Hamada ¿Acaso estaba frente a alguna especie de fan de Gogo?-. Bien, eso quiere decir que no eres ninguna tonta. Entonces, no creo que tenga que repetir esto más de una vez- hizo una pausa, volviendo a tomar cierto aire de seriedad que le contagió a la muchacha-. Tienes potencial, está más que claro, y tienes las agallas para crear un mini arma de destrucción masiva a una edad en la que yo me creía genial por fumar a escondidas de mis padres. No lo desperdicies en lugares como estos, por favor- dijo, y Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al percibir el tono enternecido, a su manera, en la voz de su amiga. Podría tratar de parecer tan dura como quisiera, pero era claro que los niños, en particular los que parecían estar perdidos, eran su debilidad-. Puedes hacer cosas maravillosas con un cerebro como el tuyo, pero no aquí, y no así ¿Entiendes?- Ambrum pareció algo avergonzada, asintiendo lentamente a cada frase, pero, a juzgar por la manera en que no apartó los ojos de la coreana en ningún momento, tomándose muy en serio sus palabras-. Bien, porque si en unos años tengo que llevarte a patadas en el trasero a una cárcel, créeme, habrías deseado escucharme.

Y justo cuando Hiro creyó que las niñas eran delicadas y sensibles, vio como aquellas dos se echaban a reír de un comentario que, viniendo de quien venía, le hubiera hecho temblar de terror hasta al menos dislocarse algún hueso.

Antes de que Hiro pudiera sufrir otra revelación sobre el sexo opuesto, Honey llegó hasta el dúo, acompañada por el oficial que indudablemente había socorrido a la denuncia de los vecinos. El hecho de que ahora se mostrara sonriente cuando hace unos minutos parecía al borde de una arritmia era algo irracional, pero estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a esas situaciones.

-Si ya acabaron, quería informarles que el oficial Méndez no tiene ningún problema en olvidar que este incidente haya sucedido y llevarte a tu hogar, si tú, pequeño peligro- comentó, en un tono dulce y vivaracho propio de ella que acabó por soltarle una sonrisa avergonzada, pero encantadora, a Ambrum, mientas Honey acariciaba de forma amistosa su cabellera castaña y ondulada- prometes no volver a un lugar como éste nunca más, ¿Qué te parece eso?

La chica no dudó ni un segundo en asentir, con una expresión tan seria que estuvo a punto de sacarle una carcajada tanto a él como al grupo a su alrededor.

Honey rio entre dientes, antes de girarse al oficial.

-¿Qué opina de eso, oficial?

El espeso bigote negro del hombre se arqueó levemente en una sonrisa, igual de enternecido que la rubia o él mismo, antes de mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

-Eso me basta, y no creo que haya necesidad de informarle de esto a tus padres ¿No?- preguntó y, por si fuera poco el pavor ya presente en su rostro, la simple idea pareció suficiente para que la piel de la muchacha empalideciera hasta volverse caucásica, mientras sus ojos se tornaban con el brillo aterrado de un cordero a punto de ser sacrificado-. Eso pensé... Bien, señores, ha sido interesante, pero me llevaré a esta niña a su casa antes de que sea más tarde- soltó, más pareciendo un suspiro cansado que una afirmación, antes de tomar un aire más vivo y casi paternal- ¿Vamos, pequeña?

Ambrum asintió, pero, en lugar de seguir al oficial como hubieran esperado, se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapando por la cintura a una Gogo a medio camino de ponerse en pie, sacándole una exclamación sorprendida tanto a la chica, como una mirada asombrada a todos los demás presentes.

Fue notable para todos como en el mismo instante en que Gogo, algo dubitativa, le devolvió el abrazo envolviendo sus pequeños hombros con dulzura, Ambrum sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Eres la mejor, Sonic- soltó, dejando a todos los presentes de una pieza ante el apodo lleno de cariño e idolatría.

Entonces fue que se marchó, adelantándose al oficial, que tardó unos segundos en recuperarse de la impresión antes de, al trote, tratar de alcanzarla.

Cuando la reverberación de ambos pares de pisadas desapareció del lugar, dejándolos a los siete completamente solos, ellos aún estaban desconcertados. En especial la coreana, que ni siquiera había dado un paso fuera del lugar donde la hubiera dejado la chiquilla, estática.

Sin embargo fue la risa entre dientes, que creció hasta volverse una sonora carcajada, de Tadashi la que despertó a todos de su estupefacción, sólo para dejarlos aún más descolocados. Cuando fue consciente de que cinco pares de ojos se le quedaron viendo, completamente desencajados, fue que se obligó a volver a actuar como un ser humano normal.

-L-Lo siento, es que no sabía que tenían apodos, chicos- se explicó, aún entre risas, mientras veía a Gogo como si fuera el remate de un chiste- ¿Eh, Sonic?

La expresión desencajada de la coreana se acentuó por un momento, antes de que frunciera el ceño y se girara a su hermano con una expresión molesta.

-Mejor ahórrate tu opinión, novato- refunfuñó, mientras tomaba la delantera hacia el gigantesco hueco en la pared que había dejado el pequeño misil. Sin embargo, a pesar de su puesto en el equipo como velocista, no fue lo suficientemente rápida al huir como para evitar que la gran mayoría notara el profundo rubor que tornaba sus usualmente pálidos pómulos de un rojo brillante.

La carcajada de respuesta no se hizo esperar por parte de Tadashi, mientras seguía a la coreana, con el resto del equipo detrás de él. Hiro se limitó a sonreír, entretenido con la escena al igual que los demás.

Gracias a la cantidad de veces que les había visto interactuar, Hiro había descubierto que con la mayoría de sus amigos Tadashi no tenía, ni remotamente, la actitud cordial que le había mostrado la primera vez que los vio, en el Ito Ishioka; sino que era un verdadero bravucón que disfrutaba de pinchar a cada uno de ellos cuando la oportunidad se presentaba, pero, particularmente, lo hacía más cuando se trataba de la pequeña e irascible Gogo, aun cuando muchas veces se ganara un golpe por hacerse el divertido.

En el fondo, suponía que Gogo y él solían reaccionar de formas similares con Tadashi.

-¡No es justo!- exclamó Fred a su lado, sacándolo súbitamente del hilo de sus pensamientos con su típica exuberancia- ¡Yo también quiero un nombre de héroe!

-¡Cállate, Fred!- vociferó la muchacha, al tiempo que Tadashi estallaba en risas nuevamente a su lado. Aunque Hiro mentiría si dijera que no se había esperado el golpe que dejó a su hermano sobándose el brazo con un quejido por unos segundos, sí que se sorprendió cuando, ignorando la obvia resistencia de la chica, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras Gogo pataleaba y maldecía, tratando de escapar del agarre de su hermano como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

No entendió por qué su corazón pareció estrujarse en su pecho ante la imagen de su hermano abrazando a su amiga con tanto esfuerzo, ni el porqué de que, de la nada, un profundo malestar se instalara de forma muy tangible en su vientre, provocando que su buen humor se esfumara de un plumazo en cuanto se subió a Baymax de un salto.

-Venga, vámonos ya- gruñó, tal vez con un tono más brusco del que pretendía. Sin embargo, si alguno de sus amigos se percató de ello, no lo demostraron en lo más mínimo.

Pero ese par de ojos tan similares a los suyos, que le miraban con una curiosidad y preocupación semi tangibles, estaba muy lejos de dejar pasar por alto el detalle, a pesar de no decir nada al respecto.

Apartó los ojos de Tadashi en el instante en que el resto comenzó a subir al robot y, dado que no podía sacarse aún a Ambrum de la cabeza y aprovechando el recientemente adquirido puerto con acceso a internet del que Bay gozaba, le ordenó buscar información sobre la chiquilla. Para el final del viaje, ya todos estaban enterados de que el padre de su pequeña fan trabajaba en los laboratorios de balística de la ciudad, que su madre era ingeniera en las instalaciones de Krei Tech, y que ambos se mantenían lo suficientemente ocupados como para causar que su hija recurriera a formas creativas de llamar la atención de ambos, desde sus notas y clases avanzadas en la escuela, hasta la creación de mini robots de guerra, por así llamarlos.

No necesitó voltear a ver a sus compañeros para saber que, de encontrar su dirección de correo, Ambrum tendría al menos seis chats nuevos comentándole sobre la existencia de la Feria de Ciencias del ITSF.

Cuando llegaron a casa aún era lo suficientemente temprano como para excusarse con Cass sobre trabajos extras en el instituto y que el tiempo se les había pasado volando. Aunque no pareció del todo convencida, simplemente se encogió de hombros antes de anunciar que iría a recalentar la cena con un tono serio que les estremeció. Su tía estaba siendo permisiva con los horarios de las comidas, pero no sabían cuánto duraría eso.

Una hora y media más tarde, satisfecho, aseado y lo suficientemente cansado tanto física como mentalmente como para dormir por un mes, Hiro se dejó caer en su cama y agradeció que Morfeo se lo llevara lejos antes de que su hermano saliera de la ducha y tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle sobre su repentino mal humor, porque era una respuesta que, definitivamente, él no tenía.

El miércoles al menos no los había llenado de falsas esperanzas respecto a un día tranquilo y libre de grandes problemas, sino que apenas habían acabado la tercera hora de estudios cuando un nuevo llamado al intercomunicador le obligó a quedarse viendo fijamente a Tadashi a medio camino del salón de Física Avanzada I.

Su hermano le devolvió la mirada igual de perplejo que él, antes de que Hiro interrumpiera el contacto visual para llevar su mano al intercomunicador, llamando con él al grupo por la línea segura.

-¿Chicos?

-Ya, ya. Vayámonos de aquí, no quiero ver la asquerosa cara de Rakitic otra vez en el día- gruñó Gogo, siendo la primera en responder.

Tadashi sonrió de lado, antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a la azotea del edificio.

-Como órdenes, Sonic.

-¡Vete al diablo, Tadashi!

Súbitamente, aquel malestar que se había apoderado de él el día anterior volvió a hacerse presente al ver la interacción de su hermano con la coreana. Sin embargo, trató de no prestarle atención, sino concentrarse en subir tan rápidamente como fuera posible por los tres pisos que aún los separaban de la azotea.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de metal que daba a la parte superior del instituto, siendo recibido por la magnífica panorámica de la ciudad y el puente sobre el estrecho, estaba fresco como una lechuga, con su cuerpo acostumbrado a esos golpes de adrenalina repentinos y a tener que comenzar una carrera de la nada, al igual que sus compañeros.

Por eso le llamó tanto la atención cuando vio cómo su hermano se doblaba sobre sí mismo, recuperando aire con sonoros jadeos, como si acabara de correr una maratón. El regodeo que sintió al ver su rostro ruborizado y exhausto, aunque seguramente se debiera a que su cuerpo no estaba completamente recuperado de los efectos secundarios del coma, le hizo pensar que, tal vez, el sentimiento que despertaba en él ver como su hermano y su amiga se pinchaban entre ellos iba un poco más allá del mal humor convencional.

Pero no tenía intenciones de detenerse a pensar en ello, sino que se apresuró a sacar la nueva batería portátil de Baymax de su mochila, colocándola en el suelo gris y soltando la típica exclamación de dolor para que el robot se desplegara frente a ellos.

-Wow- soltó Tadashi, mientras veía con curiosidad y el entusiasmo típico de un científico la forma en que Baymax brotaba como un enorme globo del interior de la caja roja, no más grande que su cabeza- ¿Cómo conseguiste meterlo ahí?

Hiro sonrió, olvidándose por completo de su extraño mal humor en cuanto percibió el asombro de su hermano gracias a sus habilidades en la robótica.

-Cuando lo reconstruí luego de lo de Abigail, lo hice con materiales de titanio huecos, de forma que los tubos que conformaban las estructuras de sus extremidades y columna pudieran encastrarse unos en otros, como lo hacen las antenas de las radios. Entonces, Baymax es capaz de reducirse a un tamaño más pequeño, contrarresta el peso extra del titanio al ser hueco y, más importante, es mucho más resistente que con la fibra de carbono- finalizó, con una expresión petulante que no se molestó en disimular, al igual que el orgullo con el que se pavoneaba de su logro.

Tadashi asintió a cada una de sus palabras mientras giraba en torno al robot con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla y con el codo de ese brazo en la otra, observándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como si pudiera ver a través de la membrana de vinilo que recubría el exterior para poder analizar la estructura interna. Inconscientemente, Hiro comenzaba a ponerse algo nervioso, en espera de la devolución de su hermano, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura; no había forma en que dejara ver a Tadashi cuán importante era su opinión para él o, al igual que con Gogo, se volvería insufrible... más de la cuenta.

Al cabo de un momento, Tadashi se puso de pie junto a él, que trataba de aguantar su emoción.

-No sé si odiarte por haber alterado mi trabajo, envidiarte por hacerlo mucho mejor que yo, o vanagloriarte por haberlo hecho tan estupendamente bien- comentó, con una voz tan grave y profunda que Hiro no pudo evitar estremecerse de la nada, extrañándose a sí mismo, pero acabó por achacárselo al hecho de que Tadashi sonaba como si en realidad estuviera contemplando cuál de todas las opciones elegir. Cuando la mano que mantenía en su rostro descendió hasta su espalda para darle una palmada amistosa, Hiro hubiera dicho que respiró aliviado nuevamente... si tan sólo no hubiera casi botado los pulmones con el golpe. Tadashi sí que tenía las manos pesadas- ¡Buen trabajo, nerd!

-Idiota- gruñó, mientras tosía levemente por el golpe.

Repentinamente recordando que no tenían tiempo para vivir un bonito momento fraternal, se apresuró a uno de los rincones donde, oculto entre distintos depósitos olvidados por el personal de mantenimiento, se hallaba un disimulado arcón de concreto, de forma rectangular y más bien pareciendo el lugar donde se guardaría un generador que otra cosa.

-¿Qué haces?- oyó la voz de Tadashi sobre su hombro, curiosa, mientras se agachaba hasta poder tomar el candado que mantenía cerrada la tapa de acero que ocultaba el interior. Sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y la insertó en él.

-Buscando la armadura de Bay, por supuesto- comentó como si nada, girando la llave hasta que el candado soltó un chasquido seco y se abrió para él. Se apresuró a sacarlo e, ignorando la forma en que tenía prácticamente pegado el rostro de Tadashi a su mejilla, levantó con cierto esfuerzo la pesada tapa.

Pudo notar la forma en que Tadashi se erguía de forma abrupta cuando el interior del arcón quedó rebelado ante sus ojos, completamente vacío. La duda del mayor, latente en el ambiente junto a un profundo silencio, le hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿La robaron?- preguntó al fin, descolocado.

Hiro rio por lo bajo.

 _Novato._

-¿Me crees tan tonto como para dejarla tan expuesta?- preguntó, mientras, insertando sus dedos índice en dos hendiduras casi imperceptibles contra las paredes del fondo y levantaba la segunda superficie que protegía la armadura- Es un fondo falso. Tengo cientos de éstas por toda la ciudad.

Sintió la inhalación profunda que realizó su hermano en cuanto el rojo brillante de la coraza del robot quedó ante sus ojos, y Hiro no necesitó voltear a verle para saber del brillo de asombro que sus ojos, estaba seguro, desplegaban en su dirección.

-Sí, bueno. No necesito que me digas que soy un genio, pero una ayuda para ensamblar a nuestro malvavisco no vendría mal ahora mismo- soltó, tomando la coraza del pecho y uno de los puños del robot.

El sonido de las partes de metal y carbono chocando entre ellas de forma precipitada fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Al cabo de tres minutos, tanto el robot como ellos mismos estaban listos para la acción y aguardando por el resto. Cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonoro estruendo y el golpe sordo de un cuerpo al caer al suelo resonó por todo el lugar, supieron que Fred había llegado antes de girarse a verlo, medio vestido con su uniforme ya y con un sándwich colgando de sus dientes.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó, al parecer algo molesto. Como siempre, recibiendo la información un minuto más tarde que el resto sobre la emergencia y sin enterarse de nada, había corrido hasta el lugar sólo sabiendo que tenía que llevar su millonario trasero a la azotea para salvar el día.

-Nada grave- respondió a su pregunta, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie y tomaba la cabeza de dragón de su mano, dejando que acabara de forma correcta su merienda-, un accidente en la fundidora de metales.

Sin embargo, cuando su _Nada grave_ se trasformó frente a sus ojos en una marea de lava al rojo vivo apenas entraron por la ventana de la gigantesca fábrica, y todos juntos tuvieron que atrapar a Fred para que no saltara directo al metal fundido y caliente, supuso que sería buena idea por parte de todo el equipo el dejar de subestimar el riesgo de las misiones a las que eran asignados.

-Estoy considerando seriamente el prohibirte seguir haciendo esto- murmuró Tadashi a su oído una vez llegaron a una azotea de concreto en lo alto de una de las paredes de la fundidora, luego de deslizarse cuidadosamente por una de las pendientes que formaba la columna de una de las paredes.

No pudo evitar reír con algo de nerviosismo, a sabiendas de que Tadashi estaba oscilando entre hablarle en tono de broma y volver a su postura inicial de separarlo del equipo. Y, aunque en un principio se hubiera aferrado con uñas y dientes a cualquier oportunidad de alejarlo del equipo, no pensaba llevarlo a tal extremo otra vez.

-Vamos, no es tan raro- comenzó, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, mientras veía de qué forma llegar a los empleados de la fundidora, aislados en un rincón de uno de los pasillos colgantes que se balanceaba a tres metros del metal fundido, únicamente sostenido por dos cables de acero y, estaba seguro, calentándose a una velocidad demasiado riesgosa-. Además, ni siquiera pasa tan seguido.

-¿Que una fundidora empiece a soltar hierro derretido sobre los operarios? ¡No me digas!

Por respeto a los civiles en riesgo, Hiro decidió dejar la discusión para otro momento, a la vez que optaba por el plan más sencillo.

-Bien, hagamos esto, Baymax y yo iremos a buscar a tantos operarios como sea posible en cada viaje, Fred, tú te encargas de llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Mientras, Honey, trata de congelar tanto como puedas del metal para reducir la temperatura, esos pobres sujetos se están asando vivos- finalizó, subiendo al robot en el acto- ¿Están de acuerdo?

Esperó a que asintieran para abandonar el corredor a espaldas del robot. Y fue sólo cuando sobrevoló directamente sobre la superficie inundada en hierro a más de cien grados que cayó en cuenta plenamente en las altas temperaturas que llenaban el lugar.

-Baymax, escanea a los operarios en busca de aquellos que puedan tener afecciones cardíacas o se encuentren en estado crítico- ordenó al robot, sintiendo como si se cocinara dentro del traje negro y violeta. No podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que llevaban viviendo esos hombres desde que el accidente hubiera tenido lugar.

-Todos tienen grados muy elevados de deshidratación y sus neurotransmisores están exaltados. Tienen altos niveles de adrenalina en sus organismos. Uno de los hombres, de aproximación cincuenta años, tiene la presión sanguínea en niveles riesgosos y está sufriendo una leve arritmia que puede evolucionar en un ataque o un paro cardíaco. También, hay un joven que parece sufrir de asma, no está en estado grave pero puede experimentar un ataque si los gases que producirá el metal fundido en contacto con el hielo llegan a sus vías respiratorias- explicó con rapidez, concluyendo en el mismo momento en que llegaban al puente colgante que los sostenía a tres metros por encima del río de lava artificial que no paraba de caer, como una cascada de fuego salida directamente del infierno, desde uno de los gigantescos tanques de fundición.

Hiro luchó por ignorar el terror en los rostros de los hombres que lo veían desde la última superficie que los mantenía a salvo del infierno bajo sus pies. No debía dejar que su miedo lo afectara, no podía permitir que la desesperación y el dolor que llenaba esos rostros iluminados por el resplandor rojizo del acero al rojo vivo invadieran su mente, o acabaría por dejar que el pánico lo embargara a él también y no sabría de qué forma actuar.

Pronto descubrió que debería acercarse a los hombres desde arriba, puesto que la baranda del puente estaba ardiendo. El robot extendió sus manos en dirección a ambos hombres en situación de riesgo.

En cuanto el joven subió a Bay, se alejó de los diez hombres restantes con la promesa de volver en seguida.

Deshizo el camino que había recorrido antes, sintiendo como su cuerpo se humedecía por el sudor debido a las altas temperaturas, y obligó al robot a ir más velozmente con el pensamiento de que los hombres podrían resbalarse de la armadura de su amigo. Respiró aliviado cuando Tadashi y Wasabi ayudaron a bajar a ambos hombres y Fred tomó al hombre mayor y lo llevó a la azotea del edificio vecino.

Con el único pensamiento de poner a salvo al resto de los hombres, se apresuró en su dirección, sintiendo ahora la tela de su traje pegarse de forma incómoda en la piel de su espalda y pecho. Notó que la fricción de las botas en sus pantorrillas aumentaba con el sudor y maldijo por lo bajo por no haber tenido tiempo de modificarlas.

Cuando el nuevo grupo de hombres, esta vez cuatro, subió a Baymax, sus ojos fueron a parar a los cables de acero que sostenían al resto. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que estaban comenzando a ponerse de color rojo.

No le costaba imaginarse que el material sobre el que estaban parados era mucho más resistente a las altas temperaturas que el del cable que los sostenía, y, aunque suponía que los cables que estaban sobre los tanques de fundición eran mucho más resistentes, bajo la zona donde los hombres se hallaban no había nada que despidiera temperaturas tan altas, por lo que no sería raro que allí fueran de materiales más económicos.

En resumen, lo único que mantenía a esos hombres relativamente a salvo se estaba derritiendo, y aún quedaban seis.

Se giró a toda velocidad en dirección a la plataforma donde el resto de sus amigos aguardaban por el nuevo grupo de personas rescatadas, esperando llegar tan rápido como fuera posible, cuando una cortina de lo que parecía ser niebla se alzó frente a ellos, dejándole a tientas justo sobre la aleación ardiente.

-¿Qué rayos pasó?- gruñó, mientas trataba de ver a través del gris manto. Sintiendo como la humedad, que le tenía terriblemente incomodo, aumentaba por mil.

-Es el vapor del hielo al entrar en contacto con el metal- respondió el robot, con su voz pausada. Hiro no pudo evitar gruñir.

-¿Crees poder llegar al resto sin que te guíe?- preguntó, esperanzado, y volvió a suspirar cuando sintió al robot avanzar con resolución en una línea recta. Debieron encender los reflectores en el visor de Baymax para que el resto supiera dónde estaban, pero no hubo mayor problema antes de que pudieran ayudarlos a descender.

Hizo los dos viajes restantes con más calma, puesto que la temperatura comenzó a descender en cuanto el metal comenzó a enfriarse y a formar una película solida de color gris sobre el suelo.

Luego de haber dejado al resto de los hombres directamente en la azotea del edificio vecino, justo en el momento en que los bomberos doblaron en la esquina de la calle que daba acceso a la zona industrial de la ciudad, Hiro suspiró de alivio y, por una vez actuando sin temor a las consecuencias, retiró el visor de su casco a pesar de estar sobrevolando la ciudad a baja altura. La caricia del viento en su rostro se sintió como gloria, causando que, en conjunto con el sudor que ahora mismo parecía recubrir cada parte de su cuerpo, su temperatura disminuyera considerablemente.

Ah, pero hubiera dado lo que fuera por patear lo más lejos posible sus botas, por supuesto que sí.

Repentinamente, vio como la ciudad se desdibujaba a su alrededor en una mancha oscurecida que trataba de tragarse toda la luz del día, mientras su cabeza se iba hacia adelante sin su permiso. Le faltaba el aire, y comenzó a jadear, sintiendo su estómago revolverse como una batidora en su interior. Con algo de pánico, reconoció que se estaba mareando, y lo único que rogó en ese momento fue no soltar su desayuno sobre los pobres de Fred y Wasabi.

Más pudo entrar en razón cuando una textura suave rozó contra su mejilla, y Hiro estuvo a punto de alejarse en un acto reflejo por la sorpresa. Pero en cuanto su cuerpo azorado reconoció la agradablemente gélida temperatura que despedía, no reprimió su instinto de pegar su mejilla a aquella helada y dura superficie.

Cuando el gélido objeto se deslizó hasta su frente, o la parte de ella que su casco dejaba a la vista, no pudo evitar suspirar de dicha y echar la cabeza levemente hacia atrás.

-Creo que tenías razón, Honey- la voz de Tadashi, entre divertida y tranquilizadora, le sacó de su estado de ensueño, obligándole a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada afectuosa y algo preocupada de su hermano-, sí necesitaba algo fresco.

Ni siquiera se resistió cuando Tadashi le retiró el casco y se lo tendió a la persona a su derecha; Gogo, al parecer. Suponía que si lo estaba haciendo se debía a que estaban a una altura considerable, o bien sobrevolando el bosque detrás de la casa de Fred. Supo que era lo segundo cuando, por su visión periférica, el manto más bien reseco de árboles desnudos por el otoño apareció a sus pies como una gigantesca extensión llena de dedos quebradizos y grises.

Prácticamente ronroneó cuando el trozo de hielo envuelto en un pañuelo, regalos de Honey y Wasabi respectivamente, se deslizó lentamente por su cuello, alejando el calor abrazador que aún inundaba su cuerpo. Supuso que, sin saberlo, se había expuesto de forma riesgosa a las altas temperaturas.

-Bien, amiguito, espero que no hayas tenido grandes planes por el resto del día, porque no pienso dejarte salir de la cama hasta que vea que no se te derritieron las neuronas- anunció entre risas Tadashi, en un tono bajo que no sonaba del todo como una amenaza pero que, conociéndolo, no aceptaba ningún tipo de réplica.

Gruñó por lo bajo, mientras veía como su hermano prestaba especial atención en humedecer sus sienes, aferrándose a su hombro con la mano libre.

-¿Y la universidad?- farfulló, como sólo él podía hacer casi al borde del desmayo. La risa divertida del resto sólo logró hacerle fruncir el ceño.

-Claro, esa es la cara que todo genio tiene justo antes de enfrentarse a la clase de Mecánica- se mofó, mientras acariciaba con un gesto cariñoso su alocada cabellera. Hiro no pudo evitar gruñir antes de, sabiendo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de hacer cambiar de parecer a sus amigos, y probablemente tampoco fuerzas, resignarse y dejar caer su cabeza en el duro acorazado del pecho de Tadashi, removiéndose incómodo al sentir apretado por su cuerpo y el de Baymax.

La risa de Tadashi le llegó amortiguada, pero aun así le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-Dios, si fueras así de obediente todo el tiempo...

-Mejor cállate, o te lanzo desde cualquiera sea la altura en la que estamos- respiró hondo, tratando de recuperar algo de estabilidad. No hubo caso, su cuerpo se sentía como gelatina ahora que el golpe de adrenalina había bajado y, probablemente, ahora mismo estaba aún sobre el robot sólo por sus guantes y botas magnéticas, lo que sólo lograba enfurecerlo más-. Demonios, ocupas demasiado espacio aquí.

La risa de todos, excepto la de su hermano, volvió a reverberar en el lugar, pero si Tadashi dio alguna respuesta a su comentario, Hiro no estaba en condiciones de recordarla en esos momentos.

De hecho, no recordaba nada más luego de haber hecho que Baymax descendiera en el patio de Fred.

Despertó al sentir algo pequeño y frío como una cuchilla recorrer su sien lentamente, provocando una sensación no del todo agradable, sólo para perderse bajo el pliegue de su oído, causándole un estremecimiento por el desagradable cosquilleo que eso le provocó.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, encontrándose con algo de textura rugosa y húmedo en ella que, al retirarlo, desprendió un par de gélidas gotas sobre su rostro que acabaron por despertarlo por completo, causando que se sentara con rapidez y tanteara a su alrededor por algo con lo que secarse.

Alguien empujó una tela seca sobre su mano al tiempo que le arrebataba la mojada. Agradeció mientras se llevaba la toalla a la cara, retirando tanta humedad y agua de su rostro como fuera posible.

Oyó el sonido del agua burbujeando a su lado y cuando se retiró la tela del rostro ya lo suficientemente seco, sus ojos se encontraron con la imagen de Tadashi sentado en una silla a su lado, mientras dejaba algunos paños blancos dentro de un recipiente plateado lleno de agua. La condensación en la parte exterior dejaba claro que no era un error de su organismo el reconocerla como helada.

Tadashi le miró con una sonrisa ladina elevando una de las comisuras de sus labios, antes de inclinarse a tomar una botella de agua de quién sabe dónde.

-Bien, bello durmiente, bebe esto- ordenó el mayor, tendiendo el recipiente plástico en su dirección. Y aunque Hiro estaba bastante seguro de que no había forma de que quisiera beber algo después de la horrible sensación que el agua acababa de causarle, Tadashi empujó la botella contra su pecho hasta que la aceptó, desenroscando la tapa de mala gana.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando, en cuanto el refrescante líquido entró en contacto con su reseca garganta, su cuerpo actuó sin su consentimiento y se la bebió toda casi hasta la mitad de un trago, parando sólo cuando sintió como parte del agua rebasaba sus labios y caía por su barbilla y garganta, llegando a humedecerle el cuello de la camiseta negra que llevaba.

Se volteó a ver a su hermano, y sólo pudo darle una mirada avergonzada cuando lo encontró al pendiente del espectáculo que estaba brindando. Él le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, antes de reclinarse en la silla.

-Bebe despacio- le instó, y Hiro obedeció, aunque aún estaba ansioso-. Baymax te diagnosticó un caso de deshidratación bastante importante por exponerte a altas temperaturas cuando te desmayaste al llegar, así que te trajimos aquí y él te hidrató tanto como pudo, antes de llevar al resto a la universidad y volver con tus cosas.

Hiro asintió, despojando a la botella de su última gota de agua antes de sentirse satisfecho. La dejó sobre la mesa de luz, antes de volver a recostarse en las almohadas en las que había despertado, algo incómodo por la humedad presente en éstas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó, más calmado ahora.

-Estamos en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de casa de Fred- respondió con un tono de voz relajado y profundo que, nuevamente, obligó a Hiro a estremecerse, aunque supuso que se debía más que nada a la humedad del lugar en que se hallaba-. Los demás están en el instituto, ya que no se habían exigido en realidad.

Hiro le miró, antes de alzarse, alarmado, ante ese último detalle.

-¿Y tú por qué te quedaste?, ¿Estás herido?- preguntó atropelladamente, sintiéndose exaltado ante la idea de que su hermano hubiera resultado lastimado.

Sin embargo, cuando la musical risa de Tadashi llenó el lugar en que se encontraban, una apabulladora calma le inundó por completo, y casi pudo sentir como el latir de su corazón volvía a tomar un ritmo normal, o al menos ya no resonaba en sus oídos como un tambor.

-Debes estar loco si crees que te dejaré solo después del susto que me diste, cabeza de chorlito- se burló, mientras extendía su brazo en dirección a su cabeza y dejaba reposar su mano suavemente sobre su cabello, despeinándolo con ligereza.

A pesar de saber que tendría que estar molesto por la acción, Hiro no pudo evitar que la calma y ese calor abrazador que llevaba sintiendo cada vez que Tadashi tenía algún gesto con él volvieran a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sacándole una leve sonrisa, junto a una mirada brillante en su dirección que Tadashi no dudó en corresponder.

-Es temprano aún para volver a casa- comentó, obligándolo a recostarse en la cama nuevamente, mientras seguía deslizando lentamente sus dedos por las hebras de su cabello, dejando la sensación de unos cálidos y exquisitos senderos allí por donde sus huellas pasaban. Casi se sintió ronronear, si es que eso fuera posible.

Gruñó cuando sintió como la mano trataba de alejarse, y se aferró a ella, aún en medio del reciente sopor que le embargaba, para volver a colocarla en su cabeza.

-No te vayas- rogó, tal vez con un tono más lastimero del que hubiera deseado, porque sintió como la mano de su hermano se volvía rígida como una roca sobre él.

Sin embargo, surtió el efecto que deseaba, porque no sólo sintió como sus dedos volvían a recorrer sus cabellos con calma, sino que, entre las últimas brumas de sueño y cansancio que le empujaban al mundo de los sueños, sintió como algo suave y cálido se presionaba como un beso sobre su sien derecha.

-No lo haré, Hiro- suspiró contra su sien, sacándole una sonrisa atontada.

Tal vez soñó los aires de promesa que escondía aquella afirmación.

* * *

Fue arrancado de sus recuerdos abruptamente cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, iluminando la habitación con una tenue luz blanca, dando cierto aire fantástico a la alcoba gracias al vapor que se deslizaba perezosamente por todos lados, como si la bruma de la costa se hubiera apoderado de su casa, y se entretuvo por un segundo descifrando las formas que el perezoso vaho formaba contra el resplandor. Al menos hasta que un chasquido sonara en todo el lugar, apagando la luz de una vez.

No pudo evitar sonreír, con cierto aire maquiavélico, mientras veía como una figura más muerta que viva se arrastraba por la habitación en penumbras, apenas iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana y su lámpara, con movimientos que parecían salidos de una mala película de zombies, gruñendo y gimoteando cada vez que debía moverse tan sólo un poco, cubierta por un par de pantalones de algodón que utilizaba como pijama y una camiseta negra de algún grupo musical que sólo su hermano conocía.

Cuando Tadashi se dejó caer en su cama, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta del shōji, no pudo evitar volver a reír en cuanto le oyó sollozar lastimeramente, como si el simple hecho de respirar le exigiera un doloroso esfuerzo... y tal vez así fuera, considerando la tensión a la que había sometido a su cuerpo en las últimas horas.

Apenas estaban acabando las clases del Instituto cuando el ya temido llamado de emergencia los atrapó y debieron subir, asegurándose de tomar distintos caminos, hasta la azotea y repetir a toda velocidad la misma rutina del día anterior.

Siendo veintiuno de Diciembre, a ninguno sorprendió la oscuridad que ya reinaba en la ciudad gracias al recién llegado invierno que, a decir verdad, se hacía notar con especial ímpetu cuando sobrevolaron a toda velocidad la ciudad en dirección al Golden Gate, lo que, con cierto dejo de añoranza, hizo pensar a Hiro que tal vez este invierno pudiera disfrutar de ver nevar sobre su ciudad, a pesar de estar en California.

Sólo había visto nevar una vez en su vida en la ciudad, y aún guardaba con entrañable afecto la grabación que había hecho Cass de Tadashi y él jugando en el infinito manto blanco aquel invierno de sus siete años. Aunque, viéndolo ahora, de infinito tenía muy poco, pero en ese momento parecía que la nieve abarcaba, al igual que a sus medias, al mundo entero.

El optimismo de repetir la escena le hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento optimista quedó relegado al olvido en el mismo momento en que, aureolado por las luces del puente y un helicóptero de la policía de la ciudad, sus ojos divisaron el autobús, repleto de estudiantes de primaria que venían del tradicional viaje a Sausalito, separados del agua del estrecho gracias al eje trasero del vehículo, enganchado de uno de los cables de acero del puente.

Si fuera por éstos Hiro ni siquiera se preocuparía, pues eran resistentes y recibían mantenimiento cada año. Pero el eje del autobús, esa era otra historia. Aun sobrevolando a tres metros de altura del típico autobús amarillo, con el sonido de las sirenas y los gritos de las personas que pasaban por allí, podía escuchar al metal crujir de una forma que, en ese momento, le recordó a unas afiladas uñas sobre una pizarra.

Ni siquiera tuvo que dar la orden para que sus amigos se dejaran caer al puente, antes de bajar él mismo. Se acercó corriendo al límite, ignorando olímpicamente la cinta de seguridad que los oficiales habían puesto. Lo primero que vio al asomar la cabeza, fue al oscura agua del estrecho correr bajo sus pies, negra como la boca de un lobo dispuesta a tragarse a los chicos que iban en el vehículo y arrastrarlos a lo más profundo de sus frías entrañas.

Cuando un nuevo crujido del eje resonó a su lado, decidió que estaba tardando demasiado en mover el culo.

-Necesito lo más elástico y resistente que tengas- ordenó, presuroso, antes de girarse hacia Honey, dejando claro a quién estaba hablando.

La chica tardó una micra de segundo en poner manos a la obra, tecleando en su bolso a toda velocidad mientras susurraba elementos químicos en murmullos demasiados frenéticos como para que él llegara a entenderlos. Tampoco es como si tuviera tiempo.

El primero en aproximarse a él fue Wasabi.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

Algunas veces, Hiro sentía el impulso de gritarles que no tenía por qué ser él siempre el que diera los planes en las peores situaciones, aunque se había abstenido de hacerlo por dos motivos: el primero, casi nunca había tiempo para delegar responsabilidades cuando había una vida en peligro. Y dos, esa presión y la costumbre, habían logrado que fuera capaz de calcular variantes e idear planes en tiempos asombrosamente breves.

Igual que ahora.

-El eje no va a resistir el que saquemos a los niños antes de caer al agua, así que hay que lograr que el autobús resista mientras lo hacemos- informó, sabiendo que tenía la atención de más personas que sus compañeros de equipo, y no quería pensar en que de seguro, al menos uno de los padres de los chicos atrapados podía estarlos viendo. De otra manera, no podría reaccionar de forma correcta por el pavor que le ocasionaría el llegar a fallarle-. Este autobús pesa más que los quinientos kilogramos que Bay puede soportar, así que elevarlo al puente no es una opción. Por lo tanto, hay que hacer que resista hasta que logremos sacar a todos- explicó, acercándose a Honey al ver que había logrado obtener ya una sustancia lo suficientemente resistente para lo que tenían planeado. Eso era lo bueno de trabajar con Honey, podía adivinar qué era lo que había planeado antes de que lo explicara y no debía dar muchos detalles para obtener lo que necesitaba de ella-. Haré que Bay sostenga tanto como pueda el autobús, pero eso no garantiza que no se desplome hacia un lado mientras estemos dentro- trató de sonar calmado, dejando que los demás comprendieran lo que estaban a punto de hacer y, al ver como el rostro de su hermano se desfiguraba en preocupación tras su máscara al decir la última frase, supo que ya lo había descifrado-. Necesito que tú y tú- les señaló a él y Wasabi, con su expresión tensa pero llena de seguridad- estabilicen el autobús mientras sacamos a los chicos y, de ser necesario, sostengan parte de su peso si es demasiado para Bay, ¿Comprenden?

Wasabi asintió de inmediato y, antes de que él le avisara siquiera, tomó un extremo de aquel chicle gigante y color azul que había creado Honey y se dirigió al lado izquierdo del vehículo, aguardando.

Cuando se giró a ver la expresión de Tadashi, sus ojos chocolate lo atravesaron con toda la preocupación y miedo que sentía y no necesitó ver debajo de su máscara negra para saber que estaba frunciendo los labios, en medio de una lucha interna para la que, Hiro sabía, no tenían tiempo.

-Nunca te pediría esto si la situación no fuera sumamente delicada, lo sabes, y no me expongo de esta forma constantemente- aseguró, adivinando las preocupaciones principales de su hermano, mientras, a modo de consuelo, colocaba delicadamente su mano enguantada en su antebrazo, tratando de traspasarle una confianza y seguridad que, el revoltijo de su estómago era testigo, no sentía-. Sé que no quieres que me ponga en peligro, pero no podemos dejar que esos niños sufran por nuestros miedos, y, siendo sinceros, no podría vivir con la idea de cada uno de los hogares que sufrirán por el resto de sus vidas, como yo lo hice por ti, si no nos movemos ahora y evitamos que unos jóvenes inocentes se vayan a dormir al fondo del océano, ¿Entiendes?

No sabría decir qué fue exactamente en todo su discurso lo que hizo que los ojos de Tadashi brillaran por un segundo, embargados de sorpresa, antes de pasar a la tristeza y, al final, a una convicción y seguridad tan fuertes que podrían sostener por sí solas todo el puente.

Una sonrisa decidida se dibujó bajo la máscara de negra tela, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con un brío renovado.

-Dije que haría esto contigo- concluyó, como única respuesta, y Hiro nunca pensó que llegaría a sonreír con tantas ganas por esa frase.

-Entonces, hay que hacerlo- finalizó, echando a correr hacia su robot aún con el extremo opuesto del elástico en sus manos- ¡Vamos, Bay, hay trabajo que hacer!

El robot encendió sus propulsores incluso antes tal vez de que colocara con un salto sus botas y guantes en los puntos de contacto, y apenas tuvo que hacer unos ajustes de dirección antes de que se lanzara hacia abajo por un lado del emblemático puente.

Al igual que con Tadashi la vez que habían escapado de Yama, o con Baymax al sobrevolar San Fransokyo juntos la primera vez, Hiro miró a su derecha, encontrándose de inmediato con un par de ojos azules anegados en lágrimas y terror que, claramente, no eran suyos. Uno a otro, los ojos se sucedían a medida que se deslizaba por cada ventana, oscuros, claros. Inocentes, aterrados. Las manos, pequeñas y débiles, golpeaban con sus palmas abiertas el vidrio oscurecido del autobús y los gritos amortiguados de los niños, histéricos, llegaban a sus oídos a pesar del violento deslizar del viento a su alrededor.

Cuando vio el primer rostro, de risos rubios y mejillas regordetas cubiertas de sangre, Hiro cometió el error que se había prometido no volver a dejar pasar. Se puso en el lugar de la víctima.

El miedo de ella se volvió el suyo. Su corazón comenzó a sufrir la misma arritmia que la que invadía a aquella niña, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo como sus pupilas se dilataban. Se paralizó y, de no haber sido por el contacto de Bay y el elástico, tensándose cada vez más a medida que avanzaba, se hubiera imaginado dentro del autobús, con la colosal boca de lobo del agua oscura abierta debajo de sí y de sus amigos.

Si por él hubiera sido, se hubiera mantenido allí, estático, dejando que el terror de esa niña lo consumiera de igual manera que estaba haciendo con ella. Pero, por suerte, Baymax había desarrollado la suficiente autonomía como para trazar planes sólo siguiendo la lógica y, en cuestión de un segundo, que para él fue una eternidad, le sacó de allí, rodeando el frente del vehículo con el elástico y obligándole a alzar la mirada cuando las luces del puente volvieron a brillar sobre él.

Aún algo atontado y sintiendo su corazón latir aterrado, siguió el instinto básico de no volver a mirar el interior del vehículo.

Apenas saltó de nuevo a la superficie pavimentada del puente cuando Tadashi le arrebató el extremo del elástico, situándose con total tranquilidad del lado derecho del vehículo, dirigiéndole una mirada que sólo podía transmitir confianza y apoyo. Justo lo que Hiro necesitaba para volver a ser dueño de sí mismo. Tadashi era su pilar, era el soporte que siempre volvía a dar dirección y firmeza a su vida y, luego de un año sin ese apoyo, tenerlo nuevamente, en una situación como aquella, era algo que no tenía precio para él.

Asintió en su dirección, antes de girarse a su robot, que le miraba con aquella típica expresión que siempre parecía estar confusa.

-Bay, escúchame, necesito que sostengas el autobús desde el frente mientras sacamos a los chicos de adentro- informó, mientras señalaba al lugar con su dedo índice-. Es más peso del que puedes soportar, pero se reducirá si mantienes tus propulsores a máxima velocidad, y los chicos te ayudaran a sostenerlo ¿Comprendes?

Baymax dirigió su mirada hacia el vehículo, y asintió.

-Volar me hace un mejor ayudante médico- concluyó, como tantas veces antes había hecho, mientras se elevaba sobre el puente y volvía a sumergirse en el lateral de éste.

Inevitablemente, el comentario le sacó una sonrisa.

-Claro que sí- estuvo de acuerdo, antes de salir corriendo en dirección al equipo restante-. Bien, chicos, hay que poner manos a la obra.

Una vez estuvo junto a Fred, éste ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de tomarlo en brazos como si fuera una princesa y, sin mediar palabras, dar el primer salto.

El viento golpeó en su rostro por un instante antes de que el impacto del cuerpo de Fred sobre el vehículo fuera perceptible. Se mareó por un segundo, los saltos de su amigo eran mucho más bruscos que volar sobre Baymax, con estabilización mecánica y sistemas aerodinámicos que aseguraban despegues y aterrizajes suaves y seguros. Con Fred todo era demasiado... Fred, y, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento del escaso trayecto que les había tomado llegar hasta allí había perdido el estómago, no pudo evitar ponerse, por un segundo, en el lugar de Wasabi al sentir que los brazos de Fred seguían sosteniéndolo como si fuera una novia desmayada.

El solo pensamiento le hizo saltar al techo del autobús como si su amigo quemara. Y sólo cuando sintió como éste oscilaba levemente y el gruñido de sus amigos al esforzarse por sostener el vehículo llegó a sus oídos, supo que deberían actuar con mayor velocidad y precaución de la que hubiera esperado.

Gogo llegó hasta ellos en cuestión de un segundo, y, cuando al alzar la vista se encontró con Honey, creando alguna mezcla que la ayudara a bajar, se apresuró a detenerla.

-¡No!- gritó, luchando por hacerse oír por encima del sonido de las bocinas y el bullicio de los ciudadanos, ganando la atención de la latina en ese instante- ¡Necesito que asegures tanto el eje como el autobús al puente! ¡Esto requerirá de tanta firmeza como sea posible!

Honey asintió y, en vez de dirigir la esfera de brillante color rosa al techo del vehículo, o lo que ellos utilizaban como tal, que era la parte posterior, la envió directamente a un lateral de éste. En el instante, el vehículo detuvo su balanceo, pero no debió ser suficiente, ya que, luego de un breve chasquido y el sonido de algunos pedazos endurecidos precipitarse entre los metales y el concreto, la oscilación volvió a repetirse.

Cuando el autobús cedió unos escasos centímetros, antes de volver a elevarse, la urgencia previa volvió a embargar al joven héroe.

-Vamos- ordenó, moviéndose a un lado para liberar la puerta de emergencias del autobús y tomar su picaporte-. Acompáñame a buscar a los niños- ordenó, señalando a Gogo, que asintió con una expresión atenta. Luego, se giró a Fred-. Tú espera aquí y...

-Ya sé, trabajo de rescate- le cortó el rubio, pareciendo algo enfurruñado de volver a perderse la acción. Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido por las actitudes infantiles que Fred podía mantener incluso en situaciones como éstas.

-Además, tendrás que subir al puente antes de saltar, o la fuerza del impulso puede provocar que sea demasiado peso para que los chicos puedan soportarlo.

Ante el nuevo reto, el rubio se removió, emocionado.

-Eso está mejor.

Gogo rodó los ojos, aunque la diversión en su rostro era perceptible incluso detrás de su máscara de exasperación.

No volvió a hablar hasta que pudo abrir la puerta, dejando, de inmediato, que cuatro pares de aterradas miradas recayeran sobre ellos.

Extendió su mano a la primera, un niño asiático que tenía un leve corte sobre su ceja izquierda.

-Vamos, sube- le animó al ver su duda, aterrorizado de salir al exterior-. Pronto estarás a salvo.

Ante eso, el infante no dudó en tomar su mano y escalar por el respaldo de su asiento y la parte trasera del vehículo. Fred lo tomó en brazos de inmediato y se dirigió al puente hablándole sobre lo que parecía ser una serie de televisión.

Podría quejarse tanto como pudiera, pero él era el mejor para distraer a las personas en los peores momentos.

Cuando los primeros tres chicos salieron del autobús, y el cuarto puso el primer pie fuera, Hiro se volteó a la chica, que sostenía en brazos a una niña cuyos cabellos castaños se mecían violentamente por el viento del lugar, que amenazaba a cada instante con llevar la gélidez del naciente invierno hasta sus huesos a través de su traje.

-¿Crees poder sacar a algunos tú sola?- preguntó, recibiendo una mirada desorientada de la coreana-. Hay una niña sangrando mucho en los primeros asientos, quiero sacarla tan rápido como sea posible.

Ante la explicación, Gogo asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Hiro le agradeció brevemente antes de, haciendo gala de su recientemente adquirida agilidad de superhéroe, saltar dentro del autobús como si estuviera metiéndose en el sótano de su casa.

Encendió las linternas en los laterales de su casco para guiarse mejor y de inmediato los gritos y el llanto de los niños desesperados llegaron a sus oídos. Hiro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano por ignorar las pequeñas voces que le pedían ayuda a medida que descendía, utilizando los respaldos de los asientos como escalera improvisada, tratando de no pisar a los niños que permanecían en ellos.

Cuando llegó a la cuarta fila de asientos, pudo ver a través de los cabellos azabaches de su pequeño compañero el rostro regordete y manchado en sangre que le había dejado completamente helado hace unos minutos.

La niña se cubrió levemente el rojizo rostro con las manos y Hiro tuvo la delicadeza de bajar la intensidad de su luz.

-Lo siento- se disculpó, y ambos niños le miraron por un segundo, siendo los únicos que no gritaban, completamente perplejos de tener frente a ellos a uno de sus mayores héroes. En ese momento de calma, Hiro aprovechó para localizar de forma superficial el lugar de donde provenía el torrente de sangre que oscurecía la piel de su mejilla derecha y ojo. Sintió una leve desesperación al notar que provenía de su cabeza, y no tenía forma de comprobar si se trataba de una cortada o algo peor.

Extendió su mano a la niña.

-¿Puedes moverte?- preguntó con suavidad, y ella asintió, completamente muda. Hiro le sonrió con delicadeza-. Bien, necesito que vengas conmigo, porque no me gusta nada ese corte que tienes.

Ella volvió a asentir y, obediente, se deslizó con cuidado junto a su compañero, que aguardó en silencio mientras tomaba a la niña, rubia y regordeta, en brazos. Con la promesa de regresar por el resto, ayudó a la niñita, de no más de diez años, a subir a su espalda para deshacer el camino que había recorrido hasta allí. Iba a la mitad, pudo sentir las manitos aferrarse con fuerza a sus hombros cuando el autobús volvió a ceder por unos segundos, antes de estabilizarse otra vez. Aún entre la preocupación de saber que estaban tardando demasiado, Hiro no pudo evitar cierta ternura al sentir a la criatura estremecerse en sus espaldas.

-No te asustes- trató de calmarla, mientras continuaba avanzando, sin permitir que el miedo se apoderara de él-. Estamos a salvo, mis amigos no nos dejaran caer.

 _Espero._ Concluyó en su fuero interno, pero no había manera en que le dijera eso a la chiquilla.

Al menos tuvo el consuelo de sentir como asentía junto a su cuello y su agarre dejaba de ser doloroso sobe su carne cubierta.

Luego de unos segundos, los brazos de Gogo se extendían hacia él para ayudarle a salir, tomando a la niña con ellos.

Por algún motivo la reclamó nuevamente en brazos mientras veía a Fred desaparecer con un niño por encima del puente, y ella no pareció disconforme con la idea.

Sin pensarlo mucho, y aplicando los años de consuelos y mimos que Cass había implementado en él, la presionó contra su pecho y acarició, con cuanta delicadeza poseía, la magullada cabecita, tratando de descubrir entre los coágulos de sangre y el cabello enmarañado alguna herida visible, pero eso le era imposible. Se consoló al sentir como, a medida que sus caricias avanzaban, ella dejaba de temblar y se aferraba a él de forma más dulce.

-Eres una buena niña- murmuró, sonriente y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por sus mejillas rechonchas y sus ojos verdes cuando ella alzó la mirada, asombrada-. Una muy valiente.

La sonrisa que la chiquilla desplegó acabó por derretirle el corazón, con sus mejillas llenas de hoyuelos y un brillo inocente y lleno de cariño en sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Y tú lo eres más, Watcher- soltó la niña, dejándole sorprendido.

Entonces, para su suerte o desgracia, la sutil risa de Gogo llegó a él desde el interior del autobús, mientras ayudaba a un niño a subir.

-Y yo creía que el mío era malo- comentó, mirándolo con una maliciosa diversión en sus ojos. Hiro quiso ignorar con todas sus fuerzas la manera en que sus mejillas, anteriormente gélidas, ahora se sentían arder como si hubiera dos brazas debajo de su piel.

Por suerte, el leve balanceo que causó Fred al aterrizar con tanta suavidad como pudo en la pequeña superficie le recordó que había asuntos más importantes que requerían su atención.

-¿Hay ambulancias en el puente ya?- preguntó, a lo que el millonario asintió como pudo dentro de su traje- Muy bien, quiero que la lleves directamente a una, no me gusta como se ve ese corte- comentó, mientras le entregaba a la pequeña, que se aferró al otro héroe sin dejar de verle con una hermosa sonrisa que, inevitablemente, acabó por devolver-. Pórtate bien.

Ella asintió con ganas, soñadora.

-Suerte, Watcher- susurró, causando que, para su profundo horror, Fred se detuviera a mitad de un paso.

-¿¡Es en serio!?- explotó, claramente molesto. La niña le miró con curiosidad- ¡Vamos!, ¡Yo también quiero mi nombre de héroe!

-Sólo llévala, Tontín- gruñó la velocista, dejando al niño a su cuidado mientas volvía a bajar. De mala gana Fred obedeció la orden, llevando a la risueña muchacha de un salto a un lugar seguro.

Hiro suspiró, más aliviado mientras se inclinaba sobre la puerta abierta y ayudaba a una niña afroamericana a subir.

Faltaban unos pocos niños ya, junto a la docente que los acompañaba y el conductor, cuando Hiro notó que los estremecimientos del vehículo se repetían con una frecuencia cada vez más cercana uno de otro.

Cuando sacó a un niño que, al parecer, estaba a punto de desmayarse por su color enfermizo de piel, Fred llegó a reafirmar sus temores.

-Llevaré de dos en dos ahora- informó, con un tono de voz grave y preocupado que hubiera resultado normal en cualquier otra persona en una situación como esa, pero no viniendo de su amigo-. Los chicos están sufriendo allí arriba y H no logra adherir el autobús al puente. T dice que a Bay le queda poco tiempo para colapsar, así que hay que apurarse.

Hiro asintió, antes de volver a lanzarse al interior del vehículo, esquivando a Gogo y a su pequeño acompañante, para tomar al último niño.

La maestra, más cooperativa al subir por sí sola, le informó que el conductor no respondía a estímulos, y Hiro sintió su corazón dar un vuelco dentro de su pecho al temer lo peor. Más, cuando llegó al robusto hombre, ignorando la forma en que el autobús volvía a estremecerse, de forma más violenta, se relajó al ver que respiraba y tenía pulso.

El problema fue que, cuando trató de moverlo, realmente estuvo a punto de romperse un dedo contra el volante.

El autobús tembló como si hubiera un terremoto dentro de él.

-¡Apresúrate!- el grito lleno de preocupación e impaciencia de Gogo le obligó a alzar la mirada, hallando su cabeza asomada por la puerta abierta que, con el peso de ese hombre, se veía al doble de la distancia que antes.

-¡No puedo moverlo!- exclamó, volviendo a tratar. El esfuerzo fue claro en su voz cuando volvió a hablar- ¡Está inconsciente!

Desesperado, sabiendo que su tiempo estaba en números rojos, volvió a tomar con todas sus fuerzas el antebrazo del hombre, castaño y de mediana edad, y jaló de él como si su vida dependiera de ello... la de ambos.

Logró con gran esfuerzo el sacarlo del asiento del conductor, pero no había forma humana de que pudiera subir con él por los asientos del autobús, y tampoco dejarlo allí era una opción, menos sabiendo que probablemente el impacto del agua colapsara el cristal frente a ellos y su primera víctima fuera el sujeto.

Se inclinó levemente a la derecha, tratando de ver a Baymax a través de él, y sólo pudiendo encontrarse con sus propulsores bajando de potencia exponencialmente.

Cuando algo a su lado logró mover, con cierto esfuerzo también, al hombre, Hiro alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con los tres ojos del traje de Fred.

-Sube- ordenó, con una voz grave y centrada que, por unos momentos, le dejó completamente descolocado. Un gruñido molesto del chico le hizo despabilar-. Vamos, Hiro, no tenemos tiempo.

Entonces Hiro se hizo a un lado, pero no subió de inmediato.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó, extrañado y no sabiendo si era buena idea dejar a Fred solo allí. El chico negó con la cabeza, o eso creyó. Con el traje era muy difícil saber qué hacía su amigo.

-Sólo confía en mí- pidió con seriedad, montando al hombre sobre sus hombros-. Tú sube con Gogo y, cuando les dé la señal, digan al resto que dejen caer el autobús.

Ante eso, Hiro no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y como si, por fin, se hubiera terminado de volver completamente loco.

Pero, al volver a alzar la mirada, viendo más allá de Gogo y el mismo puente, luchó por encontrar el mismo ángulo oculto que había hallado Fred.

Cuando lo hizo, lo supo. Estaba loco.

-¿Qué?- exclamó, aterrado- ¡No puedes! El espacio de la puerta es muy reducido y el autobús no se mantendrá en posición vertical mientras cae, hay muchas fallas que no estás...

El temblor que agitó el vehículo le cortó, a la vez que un nuevo grito de Gogo le instaba a subir, o acabaría bajando por él.

-Hiro, en este momento cualquier cosa es mejor que nada- aseguró, mientras le empujaba hacía la salida. Inevitablemente, acabó por escalar un asiento-. Estaremos bien, tranquilo.

La calma con la que dijo la última frase fue el estímulo que su cuerpo y mente, aún dudosos, decidieron obedecer antes de subir todo el camino hasta su amiga con rapidez.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a hablar de nuevo cuando Gogo, con una fuerza de la que no la creía capaz, le obligaba a montar sobre su espalda antes de deslizarse a toda velocidad sobre una rampa de brillante color rosa, regalo de Honey, que rompía con la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna.

El vértigo volvió a atraparlo cuando la velocista se deslizó como un bólido por la lisa superficie y, al saber que los errores humanos eran perfectamente posibles al viajar sobre sus amigos, luchó por no llevar su mirada a las oscuras y frías aguas del Golden Gate.

Gozó de un breve momento de calma cuando sus pies volvieron a sostenerlo sobre una superficie firme, pero la sensación se esfumó por completo al ver como Wasabi y Tadashi se sostenían con todas sus fuerzas, con las piernas firmemente apoyadas en las paredes de concreto del puente, manteniéndose totalmente erguidos en posición horizontal a un metro del suelo cada uno, jalando del elástico como si se les fuera la vida en ello, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con las venas y tendones del cuello completamente visibles gracias a la tensión en Wasabi, y en los músculos de sus brazos en el caso de su hermano.

A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar notar un segundo elástico, de color rosa, que se perdía desde el borde del puente y, adivinaba, daba también en el autobús. Al seguir su dirección, Hiro no pudo evitar abrir la boca, prácticamente sintiendo su mentón al ras del suelo, al ver cómo uno tras otro cada hombre y mujer presente que había visto en el puente al llegar sostenían con igual fuerza de la misma sustancia elástica, gritándose frases de apoyo y brío mientras, al igual que sus compañeros, ayudaban a mantener en el aire el vehículo.

Súbitamente, una sonrisa cálida y llena de orgullo se instaló en su rostro.

Por cada momento como ese, por cada ocasión en la que, entre todo el mal y la suciedad de su ciudad, veía ese vestigio de hermandad y compañerismo entre los hombres y mujeres, ese instante perfecto en que las diferencias de creencias, religiones, razas o posiciones se desmoronaban y sólo quedaban las personas, el minuto en que todos dejaban de lado los mínimos detalles que los separaban, en favor de aquello más grande que los unía. Por ese momento era que nunca, sin importar cuan dura fuera la semana, él se arrepentía de su trabajo ni lo que era.

Pese a lo enfrascado que estaba en el inspirador suceso, Hiro no pudo evitar girarse, de forma completamente instintiva, al sentir un gemido lleno de dolor proveniente de su hermano llegar a él con demasiada solides como para ignorarlo.

Corrió en su dirección, junto a Honey y Gogo, pero sabiendo que cualquier ayuda o contacto podía hacerle perder firmeza, se limitó a tratar de ver su rostro, rojo por el esfuerzo y con sus ojos firmemente cerrados en una mueca de sufrimiento, mientas el sudor recorría sus facciones cubiertas como cascadas en miniatura.

Sólo por curiosidad, bajó su mirada hasta sus brazos, y casi cae al suelo del susto al ver la forma en que sus bíceps habían pasado de ser casi inexistentes por causa del coma, a haber desarrollado el doble del volumen de masa muscular.

No sólo eso, sino que no había forma de ignorar, tampoco, los tendones tensos que los recorrían y las arterías y venas que los surcaban como los brazos de un río, apunto de explotar casi por el esfuerzo, azuladas incluso algunas.

Preocupado como estaba por la situación de su hermano, Hiro dio un respingo cuando del comunicador en su casco comenzó a brotar la voz de Fred.

-¿Me oyen?

-Fuerte y claro- respondió, ignorando como Tadashi gruñía a su lado, con un tono tan adolorido y carente de aliento que parecía que le estuvieran chupando el alma.

-Bien, Hiro- le llamó, provocando que el chico se acercara al límite del puente-. Le daré la orden a Baymax de que se aleje. Necesito que, cuando te lo diga, digas a todos que suelten el elástico, ¿De acuerdo?

-Desde luego- afirmó, tenso, y se relamió los labios, sintiéndolos repentinamente resecos.

¿Dónde había ido el frío de aquella noche? Sentía como si se estuviera quemando vivo dentro del traje cuando oyó a Fred dar la orden a Baymax de alejarse.

Un gruñido colectivo se elevó en todo el puente cuando el robot, que sostenía la mayor parte del peso del vehículo, se alejó. Incluso oyó a Wasabi soltar una maldición que jamás hubiera esperado de él.

-Hiro- le llamó, causando que volviera a fijar su atención en el interior del vehículo, tratando de ver al muchacho en la oscuridad que el ahora infinitesimal agujero de la puerta dejaba ver. Sólo le bastó una mirada a Gogo para que ella se acercara a toda velocidad al grupo de civiles. Su grito, explicando que todos deberían soltarse cuando les dijera, fácilmente se habrá oído hasta El Embarcadero-. Espera la señal.

Asintió, atento a que su voz volviera a sonar por los micrófonos, apenas siendo consciente de que Baymax, algo más lento de lo normal, volaba hasta detenerse a su lado.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos, hasta que Fred volvió a hablar.

-¡Ahora!

Se giró a toda velocidad, enfocando la mirada de la coreana una micra de segundo antes de gritar la misma señal de Fred y que fuera ella quien la repitiera, como un extraño eco en la lejanía.

Wasabi y Tadashi cayeron a cada lado de su persona con un sonido seco y una ronca queja cada uno, pero, tal cual él lo percibió, lo que deberían haber sido gemidos de dolor sonaron más bien a jadeos de alivio al, al fin, soltarse de semejante peso.

Aunque no les prestó tanta atención como se lo merecían, puesto que de inmediato se lanzó sobre la baranda de concreto, con la mirada fija en el hueco de la puerta mientras el autobús caía como en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos.

Por unos eternos segundos, sintió su corazón hacerse un nudo en su garganta al ver como Fred no emergía de la oscuridad del interior del vehículo.

Más respiro nuevamente cuando, un instante antes de que el autobús diera su primera vuelta de campana, la figura azulada y borrosa de su lunático amigo brotara de su interior con un salto majestuoso que acabó por impulsar con mayor velocidad al vehículo vacío al interior del estrecho, siendo cubierto completamente por las negras aguas en el mismo lapso de un segundo que le tomó a Fred llegar, sano y salvo, con el conductor sobre sus hombros como si fuera un cordero perdido.

El silencio se hizo mientras el joven dejaba, con un cuidado impropio de él, al hombre sobre el suelo, donde los paramédicos no tardaron en correr a socorrerlo.

Por suerte, sus amigos y el silencio nunca habían ido de la mano exactamente.

-¡ERES EL MEJOR!- exclamó Honey, con su musical y alegre voz llegando quizás más lejos que la de Gogo, antes de lanzarse como una mata borrosa de cabellos rubios y color rosa sobre el dragón, estrujando su cabeza, allí donde el cuello y hombros de Fred estaban ocultos, como si fuera una especie de bizarro y perturbador peluche favorito, en una escena que inevitablemente le hizo reír entre dientes por lo cómica que le resultó.

El clamor ensordecedor del resto de la comunidad presente no se hizo esperar al de Honey, llenando el ambiente a su alrededor con el burbujeante y ya conocido sonido de los vítores y cantos en su honor, como equipo o, en este caso, siendo Fred quien se llevara un poco más de crédito del usual. En un momento Hiro no alcanzó a distinguir nada exactamente, sólo júbilo y euforia a su alrededor, el broche final que siempre adoraba escuchar cuando sabía que habían evitado una tragedia.

Oyó un adolorido gemido a su lado, y bajó la mirada a tiempo de ver a Tadashi girar lenta y tortuosamente sobre uno de sus lados.

-Gracias, gracias- soltó, con la voz ronca y entrecortada por el esfuerzo, antes de voltearse boca abajo en lo que, Hiro suponía, era un lastimero intento de erguirse-. Sigan festejando, él y yo nos moriremos aquí mientras. ¿No?

Por respuesta lo único que Wasabi soltó fue un ronco y grave gemido, antes de dejar caer sus brazos con un pesado sonido, a medio camino de ir hasta su rostro en, entendía, un intento de apartarse el sudor.

Hiro no pudo evitar reír ante la lastimera escena, antes de colocarse en cuclillas entre ellos.

-Pero miren nada más cómo han acabado los grandes héroes de la ciudad ¿Así pretendes unirte al equipo?- comentó, burlón. Su sonrisa se ensanchó considerablemente al oír el gruñido de Wasabi y el _Cállate_ de su hermano. Optó por dejarles tranquilos y, en vez de molestarles, alzó su mirada hacia el robot a su lado, que tenía toda la pinta de estar realizando un escaneo a ambos jóvenes- ¿Y tú cómo estás, Bay?

El robot dirigió su atención a él y, a juzgar por la pausa que realizó antes de contestar, le estaba escaneando o revisando sus sistemas.

-Mi batería está en niveles bajos, pero aún tengo suficiente energía como para llevar a todos a sus hogares y realizar un escaneo a cada uno del equipo. Fuera de eso, no poseo ninguna deficiencia- finalizó, y Hiro no pudo hacer más que felicitarse por haber elegido el titanio como nuevo esqueleto de Baymax.

-Está perfecto- felicitó, sonriente, antes de acercarse a ayudar a poner en pie a su hermano-. Llévanos a casa, por favor.

Por pedido de Fred, Baymax llevó primero a todos a su mansión donde, en caso de alguno estar lesionado de alguna manera, al menos tendrían camas cómodas cerca. El caso no fue tal, y pronto un auto de los de la gran colección de su padre llevó al resto del equipo a sus hogares.

Ellos, ya habituados y cómodos en Baymax, se dirigieron sobrevolando hasta las proximidades de su hogar y se cambiaron en un callejón oscuro y abandonado donde Hiro decidió dejar la armadura del robot hasta el día siguiente.

Cass los recibió con la misma pregunta que, religiosamente, cada día les hacía al llegar a casa con aquella expresión exhausta y a deshoras.

-¿Dónde se habían metido?, ¿Y qué les pasó?

Sabían que deberían hacer algo para tranquilizar a su tía, y, como cada día, achacaron la culpa a un accidente en el laboratorio y horas extras para limpiarlo. Aunque la respuesta, luego de haber sido usada cada día de la semana, ya no estaba generando el mismo nivel de convencimiento en la mujer, al menos servía para que no indagara más al respecto y se limitara a obligarlos a comer la cena recalentada y a limpiar los platos antes de que ellos mismos se lanzaran a las camas, dejándola ver su especial de películas de terror de cada noche.

Otro gruñido lastimero de Tadashi volvió a traerle al presente, resonando en toda la habitación.

Sintió lastima por él y el dolor que estaría sintiendo, pero, como todo buen hermano menor que se respetara, pronto ideó una manera de que su dolor fuera mucho más profundo.

Se puso en pie, ignorando el frío de mordía las plantas de sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo de madera, y echó a correr en su dirección sin pensárselo dos veces para, en un salto que nada tenía que envidiar a los de Fred, dejarse caer justo al lado de su agonizante hermano entre risas maliciosas.

Tadashi soltó un ahogado grito de dolor, antes de bajar la mirada para fulminarlo con ella, con la mejilla izquierda aplastada contra su blanca almohada. Hiro rio, divertido y sabiéndose encantador, y el mayor sólo suspiró, derrotado. No era necesario ser los genios que eran para saber que Hiro no había nacido para arrepentirse de sus travesuras.

-¿Ya quieres retirarte?- preguntó, con un tono de voz socarrón y una mirada de suficiencia al ver la forma en que el mayor jadeaba de dolor cuando volvió a dar un salto en la cama. Dio una mirada a la puerta, donde el cargador de Baymax permanecía encendido, pero su propietario no parecía estar dispuesto a salir para verificar los síntomas de su paciente- ¿Y Baymax?

-Ya me escaneó- informó Tadashi, sintiendo como hasta su garganta ardía si trataba de hablar, aunque claro, nada parecía llegar al nivel del dolor ensordecedor de sus brazos y piernas, que permanecían laxos a los lados de su cuerpo y sobre la cama. No se creía capaz de poder moverlos en mil años o más-, dice que debo colocarme un ungüento extraño para aliviar el dolor de mis músculos y dejarlos descansar- completó, y, como si pretendieran mostrar su estado de acuerdo con el robot, los músculos de sus brazos y piernas se contrajeron con fuerza por un instante, provocando que se quedara sin aliento por un segundo, antes de soltar un ronco gruñido de dolor y cerrar los ojos con firmeza. Aguardó un momento hasta que sus músculos se relajaron y sólo le embargó el resquemor del calambre. Cuando separó sus párpados nuevamente, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al encontrarse con la radiante y descarada expresión de Hiro. Con que felicidad le borraría esa sonrisita de superioridad de los labios-. Te encantaría que me echara atrás, ¿No?

Ensanchando su sonrisa hasta que todos sus blancos dientes fueron perceptibles, el menor se encogió de hombros.

-Negarlo sería hipócrita hasta para mí- aceptó, rotando sobre sí mismo hasta quedar boca arriba sobre la cama, observándolo desde un extraño ángulo invertido.

Tadashi sonrió, en un gesto de desafío que acabó por causar que los ojos de su hermano se estrecharan, pero se negó a perder su sonrisa burlona.

-No pienso hacerlo- sentenció, dejando que toda la convicción que sentía respecto a su decisión se trasluciera en su voz y en su mirada. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Hiro sí se esfumó de su tierno y rozagante rostro-. Faltan dos días solamente para que la semana de prueba acabe, no voy a rendirme ahora.

Hiro le miró sin poder evitar que la sorpresa ante la seguridad del mayor se trasluciera en sus ojos. Inevitablemente acabó por sonreír de lado, resignado. Tadashi lo había dejado claro, no se iba a dar por vencido estando tan cerca de aquello que se había propuesto, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, iba a lograrlo por mucho que le doliera a ambos.

" _Típico de él"._ Pensó, sin poder evitar que cierto dejo de orgullo se deslizara por su rostro ante la terquedad de su hermano. La forma en que Tadashi luchaba y daba todo de sí para cumplir sus metas, sin importar cuan absurdas fueran o que tuviera todo en contra, era una de las innumerables razones por las que le tenía tanto respeto y aprecio... a su manera, claro está.

Sin embargo, ni bajo tortura dejaría que Tadashi lo notara.

-Pues… no sé si podamos aceptar en el equipo a alguien con tan mal estado físico- comentó, divertido, antes de voltearse sobre la cama con la suficiente fuerza como para que el movimiento del colchón sacara un gemido al mayor. Cuando éste volvió a fulminarle con la mirada, él sólo le sonrió, divertido y sosteniendo su mentón con ambas manos, tratando de fingir tanta inocencia como su angelical y embustero rostro le permitiera. Parpadeó varias veces, sólo para darle más credibilidad al efecto-... y menos considerando que ocupas demasiado lugar en Baymax.

Tadashi puso los ojos en blanco, antes de bufar por lo bajo, y Hiro se regodeó en saber que el comentario habría tocado alguna fibra sensible de su hermano. Es decir, si las fotos que llenaban la casa de la tierna infancia de su hermano eran correctas, no había sido exactamente el niño más delgado de la ciudad.

El mayor soltó una risa sarcástica y molesta, antes de darle un empujón con el brazo que, estuvo seguro, le dolió más a Tadashi que a él.

-Mejor cállate, enano- le pinchó, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona con sus carnosos labios que, por algún motivo, logró hacer que su vientre se estremeciera.

Sensación que fue rápidamente reemplazada por un profundo malestar. Frunció los labios en un mohín infantil al que ya estaba demasiado encariñado como para ignorarlo y que, inevitablemente, se le hizo la mar de tierno al mayor.

Sin duda, si el peso podía considerarse como el punto débil de Tadashi, la altura bien podría ser el talón de Aquiles de Hiro.

-¡Oye, no soy enano!- exclamó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el rubor que de seguro las cubría ahora y que desde luego era producto de la rabia y la pena, no por la mirada prepotente que Tadashi le estaba dedicando en ese momento- ¡Es sólo que crezco despacio! Además, ni siquiera estoy tan pequeño, ya sólo me faltan treinta centímetros para alcanzarte.

Tadashi se echó a reír entre dientes, mirándolo divertido y con un dejo de orgullo en sus ojos por haber logrado sacar de sus cabales al menor, que siempre le resultaba de lo más enternecedor en ese momento. Sólo por piedad, decidió no comentar el hecho de que sabía con exactitud cuántos centímetros de diferencia tenían como para que le resultara indiferente.

-Sólo porque tu cabeza es gigante, enano- zanjó, aun riendo, antes de inclinarse a depositar un breve beso sobre los alocados cabellos, a pesar de la resistencia del menor a ser tocado y el dolor que, con el paso de los minutos, comenzaba a disminuir en su cuerpo.

-Púdrete- fue la enternecedora respuesta que soltó Hiro, aún con el rostro rojo en rabia, pero apaciguando sus ánimos ante el dulce contacto de los labios del mayor sobre su cabello.

El silencio reinó por un instante en la habitación, acompañado sólo por el _tic tac_ del segundero del reloj y algún que otro auto en la lejanía. Tadashi se colocó de lado en la cama, quedando de frente mientras cerraba los ojos, y Hiro hizo una mueca en la oscuridad, notando como la luz de la lámpara en su cama, gracias a un sistema de sensores que le había instalado, comenzaba a disminuir su intensidad al no registrar ningún cuerpo cerca de ella.

Cuando la habitación volvió a estar completamente a oscuras fue que se atrevió a removerse hasta quedar casi pegado al cuerpo de su hermano, sintiendo su apaciguada respiración y notando que al menos ya no gruñía cada vez que se movía.

Dudó por un momento en si era correcto interrumpir su descanso cuando claramente estaba a pocos segundos de caer dormido, pero al final se convenció que, de no decir lo que pensaba ahora, mañana ya no tendría el valor de hacerlo.

-Tadashi- le llamó, en un tono de voz apenas perceptible, pero que sonaba como un grito en la penumbra de la habitación. Si ya se hallara dormido no pensaba despertarlo, pero como al cabo de unos segundos le oyó gruñir para indicarle que tenía su atención Hiro continuó, su voz apenas más alta-. Lo de hoy fue muy valiente de tu parte, no esperé que fueras tan fuerte- soltó, sintiendo sus mejillas volver a acalorarse.

La curva de los labios de su hermano fue perceptible aún en la oscuridad, perezosa y adormilada. Ante su presencia, sintió su corazón acelerarse de manera extraña, como si un colibrí revoloteara dentro de su caja torácica, y su estómago dio un vuelco en su interior.

-Gracias- dijo, en un balbuceo apenas inteligible, antes de abrir sus fauces como si estuviera a punto de tragárselo, en un bostezo digno de un cocodrilo que le sacó una risa al menor. Al menos hasta que, sin mediar palabras de ningún tipo, el brazo derecho de su hermano se alzó sobre él y se enroscó como una serpiente a su alrededor. Emitió una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Tadashi le estrechó contra si en un abrazo férreo que no recordaba haber sentido desde que tenía diez años, cuando aún dormían juntos de vez en cuando-. Tú también fuiste muy valiente.

Ante el halago, Hiro sintió sus mejillas explotar en rubor, a la vez que su estómago volvía a dar una voltereta en su vientre.

Cuando Tadashi le pegó a él hasta que sólo se hallaron separados por la tela de sus pijamas, enredándose entre sus piernas como una serpiente gigante y llena de amor, fue cuando Hiro sintió su corazón a punto de aplastar alguno de sus pulmones... o al menos, es la explicación más plausible que se le ocurrió en ese momento para la forma en que se quedó sin aire por un segundo.

Inquieto por las respuestas de su cuerpo ante la situación y la cercanía de su hermano, Hiro hizo lo que todo joven de su edad hacía cuando las situaciones afectivas se volvían insoportables: tratar de huir por todos los medios posibles.

-O-Oye, no soy un peluche- gruñó, tratando de desenredar el fuerte brazo de su hermano de su cintura, sintiéndose peculiarmente extraño de sólo imaginar cómo se verían desde otro ángulo, él firmemente sujeto y apresado al ancho pecho del mayor, y éste aplastándolo con todo su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Un estremecimiento le recorrió de pies a cabeza de sólo pensarlo, y se esforzó en concentrarse sólo en alejarse un poco de su hermano, siendo su éxito nulo, cabe aclarar-. Vamos, Tadashi, no puedo respirar.

Sin embargo, un suave ronquido sobre él le obligó a detenerse y escuchar la profunda respiración del mayor, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Ta- Tadashi?- volvió a tratar, temiendo lo peor. Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue oír como el mayor volvía a roncar.

Dormido, genial.

Hiro acabó por echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un bufido exasperado, recostándola en alguna de las almohadas a las que, sabía, Tadashi se abrazaba por las noches y cuya función estaba supliendo magníficamente. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera de ese tipo de personas que podían permanecer en una misma posición toda la noche, o su único medio de escape estaría perdido.

A pesar de su entrenamiento, que ahora le permitía decir con orgullo que ya no era ningún niño endeble, Tadashi seguía pesando más de lo que él podría soportar con sus brazos como para obtener su preciada libertad sólo a base de su pulso, y dudaba que Baymax considerara correcto mover a Tadashi tomando en cuenta su diagnóstico de dejarle descansar y que, más allá de una leve molestia, su anatomía no estaba realmente en riesgo.

Suspirando pesadamente, prestó atención a la temperatura que los rodeaba. Hacía frío, tanto como para que el contacto con otro cuerpo no fuera suficiente protección ante él, así que ingeniándoselas para movilizarse a pesar de estar atrapado por el mastodonte de su hermano, alcanzó a curvarse lo suficiente como para tomar las mantas que Tadashi había retirado antes de dejarse caer como un peso muerto en la cama y los cubrió a ambos con ellas de un solo impulso que las envió al otro extremo de la cama.

Sonrió mientras trataba de cubrir por completo los hombros de Tadashi con el edredón azul, buscando en lo posible que no pasase frío, y no pudiendo evitar reír entre dientes al sentir como le estrechaba con mayor fuerza contra él y balbuceaba alguna queja, frunciendo el ceño entre sueños.

Nuevamente dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, notando como, al parecer, la cama de Tadashi no había recibido el mismo trato que la suya. O más probablemente, la suya necesitara una limpieza con mayor urgencia que la de su hermano.

Lo supo en cuanto, al inhalar profundamente para tratar de descansar, no fue el aroma a suavizante ni productos de limpieza lo que le recibió, sino el ya conocido y familiar aroma del perfume de su hermano, que le llegó como una deliciosa caricia.

Inhaló hondo de nueva cuenta, embebiéndose en el aroma juvenil y masculino, tan delicioso que le obligó cerrar los ojos con deleite.

Tadashi y él no eran exactamente iguales a pesar de tener muchos gustos en común. Había pequeños detalles que marcaban claras diferencias entre ambos, como el estilo de su ropa, su peinado, sus intereses respecto a mantener el orden en la habitación y, desde luego, el aroma de sus cuerpos. Tadashi usaba perfumes suaves, pero claramente masculinos, aromas que gritaban virilidad con elegancia y que, algunas veces, le obligaban a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la esencia que dejaba su persona cada vez que tomaba la delantera para ir a la universidad.

Él era más delicado. A pesar de disfrutar de los aromas de los perfumes masculinos, no los soportaba con tanta facilidad cuando estaban sobre él. Los consideraba demasiado picantes. De hecho, cuando Tadashi le había roseado con el suyo alguna vez, había tosido hasta que logró convencerlo de que estaba sufriendo un cuadro alérgico.

Entonces sus perfumes irremediablemente eran más delicados, algunas veces incluso con toques frutales y florales combinados con un leve toque a menta que era lo único que los diferenciaba con una fragancia femenina.

Se ruborizó ante esa última reflexión, antes de ir por caminos menos escabrosos y volver a inhalar, disfrutando de los matices ácidos y dulces del perfume que se habían adherido a la tela de las almohadas y el edredón. Aunque no era sólo el perfume de Tadashi el que le tenía al borde de un ataque de hormonas, sino que, además, había cierto aroma más bien amargo o salado que indudablemente se trataba del aroma natural del cuerpo del mayor y que pronto le obligó a suspirar con ganas, embelesado, mientras toda su piel se erizaba debajo de su ropa en respuesta a la combinación de esencias que le rodeaban.

Sonriendo con suavidad, se acurrucó más cerca del cuerpo fornido y cálido de su hermano, percibiendo en el acto el aroma diferente, más suave, del jabón de menta que impregnaba toda su piel, latente aún debajo de la playera negra.

Enterró su rostro en el pecho del mayor, sintiéndole estrechar aún más su abrazo y gruñir alguna cosa que no llegó a entender del todo, mientras él se dedicaba a explorar por primera vez en largo tiempo a su hermano. Su cuerpo se sentía duro y cálido contra el suyo, pero suave a la vez de una manera que no lograba explicarse, obligándolo a corresponder el abrazo al aferrarse a su playera con una de sus manos, sintiendo la tela resbalarse sobre la suave piel y duro músculo a medida que la arrastraba con él, y su vientre aumentar y disminuir su volumen cada vez que respiraba, haciendo cosquillas contra el suyo.

Hiro no lo había notado antes, y estaba seguro de que debería haberlo hecho, pero Tadashi no tenía exactamente la fisionomía de un nerd enclenque como cabría esperar. Su pecho era ancho y bien formado, algo que era notable a pesar de los horribles abrigos de hilo que se empeñaba en utilizar, y su cintura estaba bien definida, con una leve curva que podría ser la envidia de muchos que se pasaran el día en el gimnasio.

Tampoco sus brazos eran tan escuálidos a pesar de la disminución de masa muscular que habrían sufrido gracias al coma, sino que tenían la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarlo contra la cama sin importar el esfuerzo que él realizara para liberarse.

Sus ojos, brillantes y curiosos en medio de la oscuridad, se alzaron hasta dar con el masculino rostro de su hermano, apenas a unos centímetros del suyo, iluminado angelicalmente por el resplandor azulado de las farolas de la calle que se filtraba a través de la persiana americana. Hiro se perdió por un segundo en él, notando con una sonrisita enternecida la forma en que, en mucho tiempo, no había visto así de relajado a Tadashi.

Sus ojos estaban completamente distendidos, sin la más mínima arruga en su ceño, y tenía parpadeos nerviosos de vez en cuando. Sus cejas estaban suavemente arqueadas hacia arriba, señal de que, por el momento, no estaba teniendo ningún sueño que perturbara su descanso.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta sus mejillas, de pómulos altos y masculinos, y viajaron hasta el marcado hueso de su mentón, que formaba una barbilla fuerte y angulosa que, estaba seguro, más de una chica en el ITSF se moría por besar o morder.

El pensamiento inevitablemente le llevó a recorrer con la mirada aquellos rellenos y levemente rojizos labios que habían perdido su curva de sonrisa para permanecer entreabiertos, tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir el suave y cálido aliento a dentífrico recorrer sus mejillas y labios, que habían decidido imitar a los de su hermano y permanecían separados por un fino espacio.

Un nuevo cosquilleo le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando notó que Tadashi le acercaba más aún a él al estrechar su abrazo, y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, nervioso.

" _Con ese rostro, no tendría problemas en que me tenga atrapado toda la noche"._

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par al ser consciente del pensamiento que acababa de soltar de la nada su cabeza, y no pudiendo negarse la naturaleza del mismo, se sintió repentinamente mareado, enfermo.

Estaba seguro de que nada ya quedaba del rubor en sus mejillas, sino que se encontraban de un blanco impoluto en ese momento.

" _¿Pero en qué rayos piensas, Hamada?"._ Gruñó en su fuero interno, escondiendo su rostro nuevamente en el pecho de su hermano, asustado. Un hermano nunca debía pensar en esa forma de otro.

Permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, sintiendo su corazón temblar dentro de su pecho, está vez por la incertidumbre que sus propios pensamientos le habían causado.

Trató de llevar su mente a lugares más calmos y, por algún motivo que no se pudo explicar más que como un recurso desesperado de su cerebro por darle una respuesta sobre lo que acababa de pasar, terminó recordando la ocasión en que Baymax había culpado de sus malestares emocionales a su cercanía con la pubertad.

Aunque tal vez no fuera simplemente cosa de la pubertad y las hormonas. Bien sabía que sentía una especie de idolatría por su hermano, aún más incluso desde que había regresado a su vida para quedarse, y temía del momento en que cualquier cosa pudiera dañarlo de una manera que incluso a él le parecía malsana y obsesiva. Tal vez aquello causara que estuviera más territorial con él de lo que era normal, como con Gogo, o que tuviera ideas extrañas de la nada por causa de la pubertad y aquella extraña situación en la que se hallaba ahora al tener a Tadashi en el equipo.

Además, también estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera atravesando alguna de aquellas extrañas etapas que había estudiado en la secundaria y que había relegado al lugar más oscuro de su memoria, entre sus clases de Filosofía y Psicología, algo como un complejo de Edipo desviado u otra patraña que jamás le pareció importante pero no por ello inexistente.

No, no se le hacía descabellado, sino que perfectamente plausible.

Hiro suspiró, sintiéndose satisfecho y aliviado al respecto de su conclusión. Porque no había manera, bajo ningún punto de vista, que estuviera viendo a Tadashi físicamente atractivo a un nivel romántico ¿No es así?

" _Es sólo una obsesión momentánea"_ Zanjó, repentinamente inquieto ante ese último pensamiento.

Hizo lo posible por no pensar en nada en lo que aguardaba a que su hermano lo liberara, aunque con lo exhausto que estaba mental y físicamente después de semejante día no podría decirse que le sorprendiera el quedarse dormido entre aquel par de fuertes brazos, contra el cálido cuerpo de Tadashi.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue el tenue aroma a vainilla flotando a su alrededor, dulce, suave, que inevitablemente le sacó una sonrisa apenas comenzada la mañana y le invitó, junto a la calidez de su cama, a volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo por unas horas más.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue de la tenue luz del sol, suave pero poderosa, que daba justo de lleno sobre sus párpados cerrados -a pesar de los miles de millones de kilómetros que los separaban del planeta-, con la precisión de un neurocirujano incluso mejor que el que le había dado clases durante la preparatoria de medicina, arrastrándolo con una fuerza abismal a la odiosa realidad de un viernes por la mañana.

Lo tercero que notó, y que indudablemente fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y despabilarse por completo, fue la calidez y firmeza de otro cuerpo al removerse a su lado, presionándose junto a él con fuerza, mientras trataba de acaparar toda la manta.

Tadashi bajó la mirada, desconcertado por un momento al ver aquella mata de cabellos azabache pegada a su barbilla, causando con su roce que un cosquilleo un tanto molesto recorriera su piel.

Se alejó lo suficiente, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante, y sonrió de lado al ver la forma en que Hiro gruñía ante su lejanía y se enroscaba como una oruga con el edredón azul, descubriendo parte de su espalda al frío de la mañana. Con un quejumbroso estremecimiento reclamó su parte de mantacon un jalón, causando que Hiro volviera a pegarse a él, envolviendo su pecho con su brazo izquierdo en un acto que le hizo reír, enternecido.

Sería el peor de los embusteros si alguna vez dijera que no adoraba a su hermanito.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó notablemente al oírle balbucear alguna cosa ininteligible estando aún dormido, y no pudo evitar volver a recostar su cabeza en la almohada y tomarse unos segundos para disfrutar de la compañía de su hermano a la suave luz del alba, velando su sueño.

Le tomó un segundo notar, para su sorpresa, que el aroma a vainilla que le había dado un despertar tan agradable no provenía de otro lugar más que de la cabellera de su hermano, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y simplemente no pudo evitar enterrar su cara en los suaves e indómitos cabellos para disfrutar más de la esencia. Volvió a reír cuando Hiro se quejó de nueva cuenta.

Se alejó, sonriente, antes de clavar su mirada en el rostro sereno y adormilado de su hermano. Tadashi frunció el ceño, notando con algo de extrañeza la manera en que las mejillas de Hiro parecían levemente ruborizadas, y hubiera deseado saber qué estaría soñando para estar así.

Inevitablemente, el detalle acabó por llevarle directamente a contemplar, tal vez por primera vez en años, el rostro de su hermano. Su rostro, eternamente aniñado, había perdido apenas la forma completamente redondeada de un niño para adquirir leves curvas que, incluso para alguien que le viera cada día, resultaban notables. Su nariz parecía haberse afinado levemente, de una forma delicada y elegante, mientras sus mejillas rozagantes parecían más estilizadas, menos rechonchas que la última vez que le había visto antes del incendio.

Con una mueca, acabó por reconocer que a pesar de no haber sentido el paso del tiempo, éste sí que había dejado sus marcas en su hermanito.

En un año había crecido varios centímetros, tanto que sus ojos ya llegaban a la altura de su cuello y le desconcertaban cada vez que, al verlo, notaba la diferencia. Sus labios, entreabiertos y con un fino hilo de saliva cayendo por ellos, parecían más rellenos y carnosos ahora, incluso de un suave color rosa que antes no estaba allí y que contrastaba de forma muy atractiva con su piel, de un tono canela más claro.

Su cabello, a pesar de ser la locura que siempre había desafiado la gravedad y a los mejores peines de su madre y tía, parecía más sedoso ahora, y podía apostar a que era más suave también.

Lo único que no había cambiado en lo más mínimo desde la última vez que le había visto, eran sus ojos. Esos orbes gigantes y dorados cuando la luz les daba de lleno, bordeados por un bosque de espesas pestañas negras que sólo daban un mayor impacto a su mirada, llenos de curiosidad y que, cuando creían que no los veían, brillaban llenos de asombro por cada detalle.

Incluso la noche anterior, cuando le había visto sorprendido al dar su veredicto de no darse por vencido, había estado a punto de derretirse ante esos dulces y asombrados ojos cuando le miraron. Y sintió perfectamente como su pecho se henchía de euforia al ver como el orgullo se apoderaba de su mirada, antes de tratar de esconderlo detrás de sus palabras hostiles.

Podría tratar de ocultarlo tanto como quisiera, pero sus ojos eran como un libro abierto para él, y sabía reconocer la gran estima y respeto que Hiro sentía por él a pesar de ser un _nerd_.

Luego de unos segundos analizándolo, decidió que debía cambiar sus palabras.

Los ojos de Hiro tal vez no hubieran cambiado, pero su mirada era una historia completamente diferente.

Si bien era cierto que el perenne brillo curioso y asombrado de sus ojos asomaba con mayor frecuencia a la luz, también lo era que, principalmente en las misiones, la mirada de Hiro había adquirido un matiz de madurez, de responsabilidad, que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar en el chico que escapaba cada noche a las peleas de robots y no había visto en Baymax más que un robot aburrido de fines inútiles. Cuando se lanzaba a ayudar a la gente, no había el más mínimo miedo en su mirada, ni parecía pensárselo dos veces antes de actuar, improvisando en el acto -algo que auguraba muchos pre-infartos para él en misiones venideras-. De alguna forma, y aunque le entristeciera y enorgulleciera a partes iguales, Hiro había logrado madurar en meses lo que a la mayoría le tomaría años.

" _Al menos, en lo que al altruismo se refiere"._ Pensó, divertido al recordar las medio millón de veces que se había encargado de hacerle notar que ocupaba demasiado espacio en Bay.

Ante el recuerdo una idea, que llevaba rondando sus pensamientos desde el inicio de la semana, le obligó a espabilar de repente, haciendo que apartara el sueño con rapidez, al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con las sábanas y edredones que lo cubrían con mayor suavidad, tratando de no despertar al polizonte en su cama al levantarse.

Hiro se removió levemente, causando que se quedara inmóvil, con un pie en el aire y el otro sufriendo el frío doloroso del suelo de madera en su planta desnuda, mientras ignoraba el dolor que aún invadía, como un leve escozor, sus músculos. Apenas estaba haciendo ruido al respirar.

Cuando un leve y apenas perceptible ronquido escapó de los labios del adolescente, suspiró en silencio, antes de dejar caer con delicadeza las mantas sobre su hermano y darse la vuelta lentamente. Le bastó con dar un paso para sentir que los dolores en sus músculos de leves, al parecer, no tendrían nada.

Ignoró el calambre tan estoicamente como pudo antes de emprender su retirada en silencio, cual fantasma, hasta el sótano. Vio de reojo al reloj samurái al pasar, notando que indicaba ser las siete de la mañana apenas.

Tenía algunas horas antes de tener compañía en la casa.

* * *

Hiro bostezó ampliamente mientras descendía el último escalón de las escaleras, frotándose un ojo y manteniendo el otro entreabierto con gran esfuerzo. El que no se hubiera caído mientras bajaba se debía simplemente al milagro de la memoria del cuerpo humano.

A eso, y que no había forma de que decidiera protagonizar un accidente mientras el delicioso aroma del café y de las tostadas de tía Cass llenaban la casa y guiaban su olfato como si fuera un sabueso.

-Veo que alguien volvió a olvidarse de lavarse la cara antes de bajar- comentó la mujer, divertida, al ver como el chico técnicamente se desplomaba en la silla y dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa vacía.

Hiro volvió a bostezar, más muerto que vivo.

-Sólo échame el jugo de naranja en la cabeza si te molesta- balbuceó, haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana por enderezar su cabeza, apoyando el mentón sobre la blanca superficie, viendo como la mujer sacaba unas últimas tostadas del sartén casi inconsciente. Despertarse temprano no era para Hiro, al menos no en invierno.

La mujer soltó una risa sarcástica que le hizo sonreír por ósmosis, antes de colocar la bandeja con tostadas y tres tasas de humeante café con decoraciones de gatitos.

Frunció el ceño mientras tomaba una.

-Tía, amo tu café, pero odio tus tazas- comentó, antes de dar el primer sorbo, deleitándose en la forma en que el cálido líquido calentó de inmediato el resto de su cuerpo. Suspiró, sintiéndose despabilado en el acto, y abrió los ojos, dispuesto a agradecer por el café. Fue sólo cuando vio la mirada severa de Cass sobre él que notó que no todos los miembros de la casa estaban presentes-. Lo siento, creí que ya había bajado.

La expresión se Cass se suavizó cuando dejó la taza sobre la mesa, y le regaló una sonrisa enternecida antes de dar una maternal caricia sobre su mejilla.

-Y yo que ambos estaban durmiendo- aseguró, depositando un breve beso sobre su coronilla, antes de sentarse en la mesa y tomar una taza-. No lo he visto, ¿Sabes dónde esté?

Justo antes de que pudiera negar, y como si su presencia hubiera sido invocada por la conversación, la figura de un alegre y completamente despierto Tadashi emergió por la puerta que daba al sótano, sonriente y aún vestido con su pijama.

En cuanto se topó con su sonrisa radiante y perfecta de modelo de comercial para pasta dental, Hiro no pudo más que ruborizarse al recordar sus pensamientos de la noche anterior, antes de apartar la mirada y hundirla en el oscuro líquido de la taza frente a él, tratando de ignorar el sospechoso temblor que se apoderó de su vientre.

-Lo siento, me distraje haciendo unos arreglos en un proyecto del instituto- comentó, rascándose la nuca en un gesto que Hiro reconoció de inmediato al verle de reojo como una señal de pena y disculpa al mismo tiempo. Aunque le llamó más la atención su excusa, puesto que no recordaba haberle oído hablar sobre algún proyecto recientemente.

Desde luego, Cass supo reconocer con la misma facilidad el gesto e, ignorante al detalle del proyecto, asintió, sonriendo cordialmente.

-Está bien, cariño. Siéntate- ofreció, a lo que Tadashi obedeció de inmediato- ¿Muchos planes de destrozar el laboratorio esta tarde?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice que no pasó desapercibida a la mayor, antes de voltearse a ella con una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la resignación y la pena.

-Esperemos que no- murmuró Tadashi, antes de dar el primer sorbo al café.

Aunque la expectativa no era demasiada para ninguno de los dos.

-Por cierto ¿Vieron las noticias?- comentó, dándole una mordida a una de las tostadas untada en mermelada- ¡Hay un nuevo miembro en los Grandes Seis!

Ambos tragaron saliva ante las palabras dichas con la boca llena de su tía.

* * *

Aunque la amenaza de una llamada de emergencia ya era una constante en su día a día, Hiro luchó por tratar de ignorarla, sin perder detalle de los llamados a la estación, tratando de llevar tan bien como fuera posible sus clases de cada día.

Pero, como si su joven mente no tuviera ya demasiadas presiones con la universidad y su vida como héroe, no podía evitar complicarse todavía más y sumar sus extraños pensamientos sobre su hermano mayor a la lista de cosas anormales de su corta vida.

Aún no entendía exactamente que le había llevado a desarrollar un pensamiento de índole tan extraña sobre Tadashi como el que había soltado la noche anterior, pero estaba seguro de que no se volvería a repetir, desde luego, porque suponiendo que la teoría la obsesión era correcta, o si se tratara de algún extraño trastorno como un complejo de Edipo desviado, teniendo conocimiento de cuál era su problema sería más sencillo solucionarlo ¿No?

De cualquier manera, decidió que no sería mala idea ignorar eso también cuando, por tercera vez, jaló con demasiada fuerza un cable en Ingeniería, cortándolo.

Logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para enmendar el error y continuar con otra sección del circuito que estaba desarrollando, pero el simple contacto con las herramientas fue suficiente para que su mente divagara sobre lo que podría haber estado haciendo su hermano a horas tan tempranas del día en el sótano, porque desde luego un proyecto no era.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando volvió a fallar, intercambiando por accidente dos cables de lugar.

-Vaya, vaya- una voz a su lado, grave, joven e insoportablemente prepotente le obligó a maldecir, esta vez en su fuero interno, su suerte- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, ¿El gran genio del ITSF no puede contra un pobre circuito?- alzó la mirada desde su mesa de trabajo hasta los brillantes y molestos ojos azules de su profesor de Ingeniería, que le miraba como si estuviera disfrutando de su frustración... y lo hacía-¿ Acaso está decayendo su ingenio, señorito Hamada?

Hiro contó hasta diez mentalmente e inhaló hondo, antes de suspirar suavemente y dedicarle la más descarada y amigable de todas las sonrisas falsas que tenía.

-Para nada, señor Rakitic- respondió, sintiendo cada una de sus palabras, dichas con un tono amable y respetuoso, como si se estuviera ahogando en su propio vomito-. Es sólo que no he descansado bien últimamente.

El mayor sonrió, mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta sus perfectamente peinados cabellos rubios para echarlos hacia atrás en un gesto que, había aprendido, significaba indiferencia total a la vida de sus alumnos en general.

-Bien, ese no es problema mío. Pero puede ser uno muy grande si suspende mi clase por hacer tonterías toda la noche- se burló con aquel molesto acento ruso, viéndole desde arriba como si fuera una cucaracha, con una sonrisa ladina que se moría de ganas de borrarle de la cara con el soldador que tenía a un lado- ¿Comprende?

Hiro tragó saliva, luchando por no poner los ojos en blanco ante su tono de imbécil condescendiente.

-Desde luego, profesor.

El hombre, que apenas habría pasado los treinta ya, no le dedicó otra mirada antes de girarse y alejarse a hacer miserable la vida de otra víctima. Y Hiro maldijo en secreto el momento en que el profesor Braginsky, el antiguo profesor de Ingeniería del instituto, había decidido que necesitaba unas vacaciones por algo tan nimio como un infarto.

Decidió que quedarse viendo al maldito imbécil con una mirada asesina no haría que sus fantasías de ver a Baymax lanzar un puño cohete en su dirección se hicieran realidad, así que volvió a bajar la mirada hasta su mesa de trabajo.

La universidad. La vida de héroe. Las sospechas constantes de Cass. La presión por la presencia de Tadashi en el equipo. Su estúpida manía de pensar cosas incorrectas cuando todo va de maravilla. El imbécil de Rakitic y su proyecto final pisándole los talones.

Se quedó mirando a los cables cruzados fijamente, pensando en qué manera podría existir de cambiar su lugar con ellos.

* * *

Las horas pasaron con inesperada calma y como un acto sin precedentes la jornada escolar llegó a su fin sin reportes de ninguna emergencia por parte de la estación de policía.

Una hora después del final de clases, los seis miembros humanos del equipo de superhéroes de la ciudad seguían sentados en el patio del campus, ignorando el frío que luchaba por calarles hasta los huesos a pesar de los abrigos, como medida provisional a cualquier emergencia que los requiriera.

Cuando otra media hora pasó y los temas de conversación habituales -desvaríos- dieron lugar a aquellos que sólo salían durante la medianoche de una jornada de películas en casa de Fred -abducción extraterrestre y la creencia de una vida más allá de la muerte-, todos acabaron por intercambiar miradas asombradas con sus compañeros, guardando silencio mientras un policía reportaba un robo de cartera frustrado en el parque central.

-No lo puedo creer- Fred fue el primero en romper el silencio, con su voz reflejando todo el desconcierto que le atravesaba en ese momento de completa calma- ¿Realmente no habrá misiones hoy?

-Así parece, Fredy- le respondió una sonriente Honey, en un tono alegre y casi eufórico ante la novedad-. Siento como si estuviera soñando.

-Alguien pellízqueme- pidió Hiro, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, antes de dejarse caer, laxo y relajado, sobre el frío concreto del puente sobre el que todos estaban sentados. Al menos, hasta que un ardiente escozor en su brazo derecho le hizo erguirse de un salto, soltando un grito adolorido que se escuchó con demasiada claridad en el silencio de la noche- ¡Es una forma de decir, Gogo!

La sonrisa divertida de la coreana no se hizo esperar, al igual que su mirada asesina. Aunque su expresión se relajó cuando las risas a su alrededor acabaron por contagiarle.

-Lo siento, creo que estar tanto tiempo junto a Baymax me está contagiando- comentó, antes de ponerse en pie de un salto-. Y, en vista de que acabo de perder la apuesta más estúpida de mi vida, tengo que acompañar a Honey al centro comercial a hacer... compras de chicas- su voz se trabó ligeramente al decir lo último, como si el sólo hecho de pronunciar las palabras ya le diera un asco terrible.

La latina sólo pudo reír, antes de ponerse de pie de un salto de la baranda de concreto sobre la que estaba sentada perfectamente, como una dama, y enganchar su brazo en el de la morena, en un gesto amistoso que, en el fondo, a Hiro le sonó a una manera de que Gogo no se le escapara en cuanto apartara la mirada.

-Vamos, te divertirás.

-Te juro que preferiría ser el blanco de una arena de tiro antes de esto, en serio.

Ambas se alejaron luego de una breve despedida, dejando a los cuatro hombres solos.

-¿Alguien quiere ir a jugar videojuegos un rato?- ofreció Fred, mientras se ponía en pie con más pereza de la habitual. Wasabi dudó un segundo, antes de alzar la mano.

La idea no se le hacía especialmente atractiva, pero decidió aguardar a la respuesta de Tadashi antes de responder, sólo por no dejarlo solo con aquellos dos.

Cuando la mirada reacia de su hermano entró en contacto con la suya, supo de inmediato cuál sería su decisión.

-De hecho, creo que no nos vendría mal pasar unas horas con Cass después de estos días- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiendo una mirada de disculpas a los dos chicos-. Todos estos días llegando tarde la están haciendo sospechar, y no puedo encubrir a Hiro si también desconfía de mí.

Ante la mención de la mujer, un recuerdo llegó a la mente del menor, uno que había permanecido completamente relegado durante toda la agitada semana y que, considerando la fecha, resultaba terriblemente urgente el que pudiera solucionarlo.

-De hecho, Tadashi- le llamó cuando los dos jóvenes se retiraron después de un saludo de manos que Fred insistía en hacer con cada uno de ellos. El mayor se giró a verle, curioso, y le indicó con un sonido que le estaba prestando atención-. No puedo ir a casa aún. Tengo que hacer algo antes, pero tienes razón- aceptó, alejándose de él unos pasos, urgido de encontrar a Gogo y Honey lo más pronto posible-. Cass comenzará a sospechar si ambos nos ausentamos tanto, así que necesito que estés con ella en lo que acabo con esto.

El mayor frunció el ceño, confundido ante el misterio del chico.

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo, viendo como una sonrisa se apoderaba de los labios de su hermano. Al ver que estaba a punto de echar a correr, se apresuró a formular su pregunta-. Pero ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La sonrisa del menor adquirió un toque aún más sibilino que antes.

-¡Ya verás!- exclamó, y Tadashi contempló como el chico desaparecía a toda velocidad por la dirección en que sus amigas se habían marchado hace unos minutos escasos, dejándole con las palabras en la boca.

Tadashi abrió la boca, dispuesto a gritarle que no llegara tarde para cenar, pero sabiendo que ya no lo oiría, optó por suspirar pesadamente, antes de alzar la mirada al cielo oscuro y encapotado de la ciudad.

Disfrutó de la sensación de las gélida brisa de aquella noche de comienzos del invierno sobre sus mejillas descubiertas por un segundo, antes de echar a caminar en silencio, sonriendo levemente por disfrutar, después de tantos días, un momento de soledad.

* * *

Cass había parecido completamente sorprendida al verle llegar antes de la hora en la que cerraba el café, y Tadashi sintió como un bálsamo a sus agitados días pasados el poder disfrutar de unos momentos de calma junto a su tía y cocinar juntos. Para su alivio, Cass no sacó en ningún momento a colación el hecho de que ahora él también se ausentaba de la misma manera que Hiro cada día y, como si los planetas se hubieran alineado por una vez, éste apareció a tiempo de comer y sin expresión de haber sido utilizado como un saco de boxeo, dejando a Cass completamente encantada ante la novedad.

Una vez la noche volvió a velar el sueño de sus seres queridos, Tadashi volvió a deslizarse en silencio hasta el sótano para concluir en soledad el trabajo que había comenzado en la mañana.

El sábado los recibió con calma, dejando a todos dormir un par de horas más de las necesarias antes de que, en el momento en que Cass bajó a abrir el café, en el horario del último día de su semana laboral, ambos, con Baymax en su cargador portátil dentro de la mochila de Hiro, se marcharon en dirección a la mansión de Fred para cumplir con el entrenamiento de cada sábado.

Aunque Hiro debía ser sincero: luego de la semana que habían tenido, ninguno de ellos consideró necesario el realizar un entrenamiento en cuanto llegaron, sino que aprovecharon la hospitalidad de Fred y, con la excusa del invierno sobre ellos, se sentaron a beber chocolate caliente y ver películas en su habitación durante toda la tarde, pasándola entre broma y broma.

Al menos hasta que un llamado en específico les obligó a poner los ojos en blanco y correr a las habitaciones de huéspedes dispersas por toda la mansión para ataviarse con sus ropas de héroes.

¿Dos días sin misiones? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La urgencia del oficial era claro en su llamado, uno de los Globos Pez, las emblemáticas turbinas que decoraban la ciudad y que, a la vez, hacían las veces de molinos de energía eólica para mantener la iluminación del Golden Gate y todo El Embarcadero, había sufrido un colapso y se precipitaba sobre uno de los parques de la ciudad. Desde luego, una situación como aquella no podía ser ignorada por los héroes de la ciudad.

Lo que tampoco podía ser ignorado por ninguno de ellos cuando, al cabo de unos segundos, se reunieron nuevamente en el patio, fueron las hombreras que ahora cubrían los anchos hombros de su hermano y que, además, se adherían a la zona de su armadura que protegía sus músculos trapecio y deltoides, además del visor naranja que cubría sus ojos, pareciendo demasiado junto a la máscara alzada.

-¿La nueva moda?- preguntó Gogo con un tono levemente irónico en su voz, ya encima de Baymax al igual que el resto del equipo.

Tadashi sonrió a través de la máscara alzada, antes de encogerse de hombros y llevar su mano a su pectoral izquierdo. Presionó sobre el emblema de la llama.

-Algo así- reconoció, con un tono lleno de autosuficiencia, mientras las hombreras, placas superpuestas de color negro, se extendían una sobre otra, creando, a cada lado de su hermano, unas gigantescas extensiones planas y brillantes que llegaban casi hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas-. Y también es una forma de no ocupar tanto espacio sobre Baymax.

El brillo de orgullo se extendió en la mirada del mayor de los Hamada al ver cómo todos y cada uno de los restantes miembros del equipo se le quedaban viendo con sus bocas y ojos abiertos de par en par ante la imagen de sus nuevas alas, negras y de resistente y ligera fibra de carbono. El modelo era en sí similar a las de Baymax, pero permanecían pegadas a los lados de su cuerpo como una segunda armadura cuando no las estaba utilizando para el vuelo y, también, las había programado de tal forma de que pudieran ser móviles en caso de necesitar volverlas más pequeñas, ventajas de las placas que casi nadie tenía en cuenta, y sus alas estaban conformadas por unas mil de ellas que, en cualquier otro momento, servían como protección extra a su cuerpo.

Como era de esperarse, el primero en reaccionar fue el principal culpable de que hubiera decidido agregarlas a su uniforme.

-¡Eso es plagio!- exclamó Hiro, con la molestia y la indignación latentes en sus palabras, cosa que sólo pudo sacarle una risa divertida al mayor.

-En palabras de Fredy, estoy reciclando- zanjó, antes de presionar la insignia de Baymax que adornaba su cinturón, encendiendo los propulsores en sus botas y los extremos de sus alas. Con sólo una noche de práctica en vuelo, le fue bastante sencillo alzarse a un metro del suelo de su millonario y a punto de desmayarse de la emoción amigo, pero la práctica no quitaba el que su corazón latiera a toda velocidad dentro de su caja torácica, ansioso por estar volando por primera vez de forma independiente.

La sensación del viento recorriendo todo su cuerpo a medida que sobrevolaba la ciudad junto a sus amigos hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco, y estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante alguna que otra casa tradicional japonesa pero, luego de unos momentos obligándose a ver hacia abajo, comenzó a sentir el gusto de ver las pequeñas casas de los suburbios y las personas que los habitaban deslizarse a toda velocidad debajo de él, mientras los edificios hacían lo propio a sus lados.

Le hubiera gustado prestar más atención a todos los detalles que el estar protegido por Baymax y rodeado de los miembros del equipo no le dejaban ver, pero considerando la seriedad de la misión que les aguardaba y la prisa con la que debían moverse, pronto no tuvo otra cosa en mente que alguna forma de detener la enorme turbina, decorada de color azul, que ahora mismo se dirigía hacia el parque donde cientos de civiles lo observaban estáticos, tal vez creyendo que lo que estaban viendo era algo programado por el ayuntamiento o algo así.

Descendió junto al robot, trastabillando un poco antes de quedar perfectamente de pie frente a sus amigos. Agradeció que ninguno notara el detalle.

-Chicos, tienen que sacar a todas las personas del parque, ahora- ordenó Hiro, sin un dejo de duda en la voz, actuando como el líder innato que Tadashi siempre supo que sería, trazando sus increíbles planes en cuestión de segundos-. Baymax y yo trataremos de estabilizar nuevamente el globo, pero, en caso de no poder lograrlo, trataremos de llevarlo hasta la costa, así que tendrán que asegurar el perímetro a medida que avanzamos ¿Entendido?

Lo único que Hiro necesitó para subir a espaldas de su robot y volar a toda velocidad hacia la turbina fue la afirmación unísona del resto del equipo y que éstos se disgregaran en todas direcciones para ayudar a poner a salvo a los civiles.

Y lo único que Tadashi necesitó para echar a volar detrás de Hiro, dispuesto a darle un uso respetable a sus alas, fue ver como Hiro se olvidaba completamente de él… o lo pretendiera.

Lo alcanzó justo a tiempo de verle saltar sobre la estructura con una facilidad tal que le llevó a pensar que aquella no era la primera vez que estaba sobre uno de aquellos. El chico apenas le dedicó un segundo de sorpresa cuando descendió junto a él antes de, en un veloz movimiento, colocarse en cuclillas sobre la azul superficie y destapar un compartimento que Tadashi jamás habría notado, confirmando su teoría sobre la experiencia de su hermano sobre Globos Pez.

El problema estuvo ante ambos pares de ojos como el sol que brillaba sobre la ciudad. Los cables de los circuitos estaban completamente derretidos.

-No jodas- por el tono de voz que utilizó y el matiz harto en ella Tadashi presintió que las cosas estaban a punto de complicarse. Y el pensamiento cobró fuerza cuando vio su mirada desesperada clavarse en sus ojos-. No tengo repuestos con los que trabajar, y el globo ya podría haberse estrellado para cuando los consiga.

Tadashi asintió.

-Retíralos del circuito, vuelvo en un segundo- aseguró, antes de precipitarse nuevamente hacia la ciudad. Le tomó menos de un minuto encontrarlos, en algunos medidores de luz que valía la pena sacrificar en pos de un bien común.

Para cuando volvió junto a su hermano, pasando junto a un Baymax cuyos propulsores estaban a máxima potencia, éste acababa de retirar el último chamuscado cable rojo. Le tendió los que había conseguido y una de sus katanas. El menor le miró con una mueca confundida ante esta última.

-Tiene distintos niveles de potencia- explicó, mientras giraba lentamente la base de la empuñadura, causando que una fina y pequeña estela de color rojizo, nítida y brillante, se extendiera frente a los ojos sorprendidos de su hermano-. Utiliza éste como soldadora. Yo ayudaré a Bay a mover esta cosa.

El asentimiento del menor no se hizo esperar, así como tampoco el que se pusiera a trabajar a toda velocidad de inmediato. Tadashi le dedicó una imperceptible sonrisa de orgullo al muchacho que se quemaba las cejas para evitar, otra vez, una tragedia, antes de dejarse caer hasta el lugar donde Bay trataba de mover, muy lentamente, el aparato hasta la costa desierta y segura.

En el momento en que se sumó a él, empujando desde la parte inferior de la curiosa estructura, ésta pareció avanzar con mayor velocidad, pero demasiado lento aún en comparación a la de su caída.

Gruñó levemente cuando el resquemor del dolor en sus músculos le invadió de nueva cuenta, pero no estaba haciendo ni la mitad del esfuerzo que había realizado al mantener el autobús. En esa ocasión el dolor había sido tal que por unos minutos pensó que le arrancarían los brazos.

Bajó la mirada, notando que habían dejado ya atrás al parque, pero también varios metros de altura y aún no habían salido de la zona urbana. Por las calles grises y repletas de automóviles que formaban una especie de brillante y caótico arco iris, pudo distinguir la veloz estela de color amarillo de Gogo, tomando la delantera y, de seguro, averiguando en qué punto sería correcto alejar a los civiles en caso de una colisión. Detrás de ella por algunos metros, estaba Honey, desplazándose de un lugar a otro de la ciudad sobre sus brillantes pistas. Wasabi se las ingeniaba para seguirlos de cerca al igual que Fred, quien daba altísimos saltos que, para su horror, estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Alzó su mirada al frente, la costa y zona segura aún estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros.

-¡Hey!- le llamó, pensando que sería buena idea que aceptaran los nombres de héroes de una vez, eso haría mucho más sencillo el comunicarse cuando estaban en turno- ¿Crees que falté mucho?

-¡Por favor, no me digas que estamos demasiado cerca de la ciudad!- le oyó gritar, claramente desesperado.

Volvió a bajar la mirada, calculando unos seis metros de distancia ente los tejados más altos y sus pies.

-¡Correcto, no te lo diré!- respondió, tratando de rescatar un breve momento de humor entre el desastre que se avecinaba.

Aumentó la potencia de sus propulsores, de igual manera que oyó hacer a Baymax a sus espaldas, cerca de la turbina. El impulso extra les ayudó a ganar un par de metros nuevamente, pero los comenzaron a perder casi de inmediato.

-¡Sólo necesito un minuto más!- le oyó exclamar, y, por primera vez, Tadashi sintió su corazón estrujarse contagiado por la desesperación de su hermano.

-¡No quiero presionarte, pero creo que no lo tenemos!

Pronto sus propulsores no fueron suficiente para mantener elevado el Globo Pez y su presión fue perceptible en sus adoloridos brazos y cuello tenso. Se sintió Atlas por un momento, sintiendo el abrumador peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, ese era Hiro en ese momento.

Trató de volver a impulsarse al rozar uno de los altos techos tradicionales japoneses con uno de sus pies, pero lo único que consiguió fue que las vértebras de su cuello tronaran. Tragó saliva, preguntándose si debería continuar o tomar a su hermano y alejarlo de allí antes de que el dirigible se estrellara sobre alguna de aquellas casas.

Sin embargo, cuando faltaba poco más de cinco kilómetros para llegar a la costa y unos cuatro metros para llegar al nada suave suelo, el inmenso peso que su cuello comenzaba a resentir cedió por un instante, antes de desaparecer por completo. Le tomó un segundo comprender que Hiro había logrado encenderlo nuevamente y no pudo evitar la sonrisa de orgullo que curvó sus labios al pensar en su pequeño genio.

En vez de volar hacia él de inmediato, tal cual cada parte de él pedía a gritos, se atrevió a aumentar la potencia de sus propulsores para ayudar a Baymax a elevarlo nuevamente a la altura de los cientos de globos que decoraban la costa.

Cuando volvió a subir, se encontró a un sonriente Hiro extendido cuan largo era sobre la superficie del pez, junto a una caja de circuitos recién reciclada y con su katana ya apagada en una mano.

-En tu cara, Rakitic- le pareció oírle decir, pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana, logrando que el chico jadeara por la sorpresa.

Al cabo de un minuto debió apartarse de su ruborizado hermano, porque lo estaba asfixiando.

Durante el viaje de regreso, Hiro no podía evitar mirar con fastidio como Tadashi iba y venía entre los edificios de la ciudad, haciendo piruetas como si fuera un ave en el aire. Como si hubiera nacido para hacer eso.

El pensamiento terminó por hacerle refunfuñar, más al ser consciente de que ese era el último día de la semana de prueba, y que Tadashi había superado con creces las expectativas de todos los miembros del equipo.

Una risa colectiva por parte de todo el equipo, a excepción de él, se alzó en el lugar cuando Tadashi pasó a escasos centímetros de ellos, haciendo alguna pirueta extraña que ni siquiera se molestó en notar.

-Presumido- gruñó lo suficientemente alto como para ganarse una mirada divertida de ambas jóvenes a sus flancos.

-¡Deberían intentarlo!- gritó Tadashi, eufórico, haciéndose notar por encima del azote del gélido viento a su alrededor- ¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo!

-No, gracias- declinó Wasabi con su típico tono nervioso, pareciendo mareado de sólo pensar en volar por sí solo, con el toque agudo de su voz delatándolo.

-¡Yo quiero ser un dragón volador!- desde luego, el grito lleno de euforia e hiperactividad provenía de Fred, que ignoraba al parecer lo mucho que le había costado crear los resistentes resortes en los pies de su disfraz que tan eficazmente funcionaban, o los actuadores que ayudaban a su traje a levantar varios kilos más de los que él podría por sí mismo.

-Ten cuidado con los edificios- advirtió Honey, en su típico tono suave y dulce incluso cuando señalaba un peligro.

Tadashi se giró hacia ellos, viéndoles por encima del hombro con una sonrisa radiante perceptible a pesar de la máscara y el visor.

-¡No te preocupes!, ¡Estoy bie...!- pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad impactó de lleno contra él apenas se giró nuevamente para prestar atención a su camino.

Hiro sintió toda su molestia desaparecer en el mismo instante en que vio a su hermano desplomarse sobre la azotea del edificio conjunto al que había chocado, desde una distancia de casi dos metros.

-¡Tadashi!- exclamó, sin preocuparse ni un segundo por si alguien pudiera oír el verdadero nombre de su hermano, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era llegar junto a él tan rápidamente como fuera posible y cerciorase de que se encontrara bien.

Ni siquiera esperó a que Baymax aterrizara para bajar de él, sino que saltó en cuanto la superficie de concreto de la vieja terraza se halló a un metro debajo de ellos, amortiguando el salto con las rodillas. Echó a correr en dirección a su hermano con una velocidad que nada tendría que envidiarle a los patines de Gogo, y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a su cuerpo laxo antes siquiera de que Baymax se acercara a escanearlo.

Colocó una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros, sintiéndole gimotear en respuesta.

-¡Tadashi, Tadashi!- exclamó, tratando de que se recuperara de la desorientación por el impacto. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse levemente, pero no pudo importarle menos al ver que su hermano entreabría sus ojos apenas- ¿Estás bien?

Sin embargo, Tadashi no respondió, no con palabras al menos. En lugar de eso, le vio abrir los ojos de par en par un instante antes de que se irguiera por completo sobre el suelo y, apenas alcanzando a bajar su máscara, llevarse una mano a los labios, escupiendo en abundancia. Hiro sintió que la sangre dentro de sus venas se congeló por completo, por razones completamente ajenas al clima, al ver el tan conocido líquido rojo y espeso escurrir por los dedos del puño cerrado de Tadashi.

Pero cuando la risa del mayor se sobrepuso por encima de su estupor y el sonido de sus amigos al acercarse a ellos a toda velocidad, Hiro no pudo evitar quedársele viendo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿El golpe te soltó un tornillo?- preguntó, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que le embargaba detrás de hostilidad hasta que Baymax pudiera asegurarle que su hermano estaba bien.

-No- aseguró, aún risueño y con la barbilla y labios manchados de plasma. Cuando extiende su mano frente a él, Hiro abre los ojos de par en par al ver el objeto perlado en su interior, bañado en sangre-, sólo me soltó una muela.

Hiro frunció el ceño, prestando especial atención al pequeño pedazo de calcio que su hermano sostiene ahora entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, no sabiendo si sentir asco o curiosidad al respecto... o si debería arrastrarlo al dentista más cercano en cuanto llegaran a casa.

Por suerte para ambos, el dentista, médico, cardiólogo, neurocirujano y lo qué necesitaran, más cercano, llegó en ese momento junto a ellos, causando un chistoso rechinar con sus articulaciones, a pesar de la armadura.

-Tienes un leve traumatismo craneal, aunque no es nada de que preocuparse. También hay una ligera escoriación epidérmica en la parte derecha de tu rostro que cicatrizara en unos pocos días- comenzó con el diagnóstico, elevando su dedo índice como cada vez que realizaba uno-. El impacto del golpe ha provocado el desprendimiento de tu muela cordal inferior izquierda, recomiendo enjuagar con agua oxigenada cada vez que vayas a cepillar tus dientes y, en lo posible, evitar irritar la herida al tocarla con su lengua- Hiro frunció el ceño al ver la manera en que Tadashi tocaba una y otra vez el lugar con la lengua. Al saberse descubierto, el chico sólo le dedicó una mirada avergonzada y una sonrisa culpable manchada en sangre-. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cómo describirías tu dolor?

-Cero, Bay- dijo, volviendo a soltar una última risita, antes de guardar la dichosa muela en uno de los compartimientos de sus piernas, antes de extender su mano para que el robot pudiera limpiarla-. Esa muela de juicio dolía como los mil infiernos y me causaba llagas, estoy mejor sin ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te revise algún dentista?- preguntó, aún sin poder deshacerse de la angustia que el accidente había causado.

Tadashi volvió a reír entre dientes, los que le quedaban, como si la idea de que alguien pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo que Baymax fuera uno de los mejores chistes que hubiera oído en su vida.

-No, Hiro, estoy bien- aseguró, dedicándole una mirada llena de un extraño brillo y una sonrisa llena de seguridad en su magullado rostro que causó que su corazón se saltara un latido, antes de arrancar de nuevo a toda velocidad-. Bueno, ya dejé parte de mí aquí- comentó, señalando con uno de sus dedos hacia su boca aún sonriente-, así que supongo que soy uno más, ¿No?

Hiro alzó una ceja, extrañado y sin comprender lo que Tadashi pretendía decir. Al menos hasta que, un segundo después, no pudo más que soltar una risa resignada, mientras negaba con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.

-Como si me fueras a hacer caso si dijera que no- comentó, sonriente, y la sonrisa que ostentaba el risueño y sangriento rostro de su hermano se ensanchó aún más al oírlo. Cuando le vio extender su mano hacia él, no pudo hacer más que resignarse por completo y sellar el trato con su saludo único: el puño.

Como siempre, uno de sus amigos surgió al rescate, evitando que el silencio se instalara entre ellos.

-Hoy ¡Nace un héroe!- exclamó Fred con aires de grandeza y lleno de sentimiento, mientras alzaba su mano cubierta por el disfraz de dragón en un puño de determinación.

-Más conocido como _"Cuando Tadashi Hamada perdió una muela"._

Siendo sincero, Gogo comenzaba a asustarlo con aquellos comentarios.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana pintaba por ser un día común y corriente a excepción de dos infinitesimales detalles: el primero era el profundo dolor que recorría toda la mitad derecha de su rostro y el deseo perenne de toquetear con la punta de su lengua el nuevo hueco al final de la hilera que formaban su dentadura.

El segundo, y más importante, eran los siete brillantes paquetes que descansaban al pie del árbol de la sala de estar, que vio cuando bajó a desayunar, encontrándose allí con su hermano y tía sentados muy apretujados en el sofá, con Baymax acostado bajo sus pies en el suelo, brillando con el tono naranjo que emitía cada vez que estaba en su función de calentar un cuerpo, con Mochi durmiendo plácidamente sobre su barriga y con el rostro girado hacia el televisor. Cass y Hiro apenas le prestaron atención cuando llegó, disfrutando de un buen chocolate caliente y de esa película que había visto hasta el cansancio sobre un tipo verde que quería robarse la Navidad y, como todo buen ser humano con acceso a una televisión, que volvería a ver este año con la misma emoción de la primera vez.

-¡Hola, hermanote!- la alegre exclamación de su hermano hizo que la mirada de Cass fuera a parar sobre él, causando que el alma se le cayera a los pies al ser repentinamente consciente de que había olvidado comprarle un regalo- ¿Ansioso por los regalos?

Estuvo tentado a lanzar una de sus pantuflas a esa alocada y brillante cabeza. Claro, él estaba cubierto, ¿Verdad?

Cass sólo negó a su lado, ignorante de la malicia en la sonrisa del joven.

-Hiro, estás demasiado grande para estar impaciente por estas cosas- comentó, sólo por el gusto de pincharlo, antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a su sobrino mayor, dando un beso lleno de dulzura en su mejilla-. Buenos días, cariño. En seguida te haré un chocolate, ve a sentarte junto a Hiro.

Tadashi le obedeció, esbozando una sonrisa afectada para ella, que desapareció tras una mirada asesina en cuento se perdió en la cocina.

-No podías recordármelo, ¿Verdad?- gruñó, apesadumbrado, antes de dejarse caer con pesadez sobre el sillón. Luego de unos segundos, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, desesperado-. Maldición, Hiro ¿Qué le regalo? Todas las tiendas están cerradas.

Aguardó en silencio, esperando por una respuesta por parte de su hermano, pero, cuando al cabo de unos segundos el silencio se mantuvo en el lugar, acabó por alzar la mirada en su dirección. Ver como el menor daba un lento y tranquilo sorbo de su chocolate antes de contestarle hizo que estuviera a punto de obligarle a tragarse la dichosa taza de horribles gatos.

-Tadashi, la Navidad no se trata sólo de dar regalos- soltó con un tono que prodigaba experiencia y sabiduría, pero volvió a hablar cuando se inclinó sobre él para hacer realidad su deseo de hundir la taza en esa boquita irreverente, ahogando una risa mal disimulada-. Pero como no podemos ser felices sólo con el bellísimo mensaje de unión e igualdad de estas fechas, me tomé la libertad de comprar, con ayuda de Gogo y Honey, un regalo en conjunto de parte de ambos para Cass.

Tadashi se le quedó mirando, petrificado en su posición de ataque, como si acabara de decirle que Fred había decidido tomar con seriedad sus estudios en la Universidad. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Hiro le dedicó una encantadora sonrisita que dejó entrever el espacio entre sus dientes y señaló con un fugaz movimiento de sus ojos hacia la esquina de la sala, donde el Árbol de Navidad, repleto de obsequios, sólo ayudaba a hacerle sentir más miserable.

Al menos hasta que, peinando con rapidez los paquetes, divisó junto a los envoltorios que decían " _Para Tadashi", "Para Hiro"_ y el que rezaba " _Para Baymax",_ dos paquetes de un brillante color dorado al pie del árbol. Ambos estaban unidos por una cinta negra que rezaba _"De Tadashi y Hiro para Cass, con amor"_ en elegantes caracteres blancos y letra cursiva.

Luego de un segundo de estupor, no pudo evitar volver al ataque sobre el chico, arrebatándole la taza de la mano y colocándola sobre la mesita de té, antes de lanzarse sobre él a envolverlo en un abrazo tan poderoso como sus brazos le permitían.

-N-No re-respiro- alcanzó a susurrar, creyendo oír como algo en su interior crujía, aunque no podía decir que el abrazo le resultara desagradable de alguna otra forma más allá de lo físico.

Aunque de cualquier forma fue un alivio el poder expandir sus pulmones con completa libertad cuando Tadashi le soltó al fin.

-¡Eres mi héroe!- exclamó, teniendo especial cuidado en que su tono no fuera lo suficientemente alto como para que Cass le oyera, pero con tal tono de euforia y cariño, que acabó por hacerle sonreír con algo de pena. De repente, como si acabara de caer en cuenta de algo realmente penoso para él, su mirada perdió buena parte de su brillo, así como el matiz alegre su voz-. Pero no tengo nada que regalarte a ti.

Hiro sólo rio, antes de negar con la cabeza como si acabara de contarle el chiste más tonto del mundo.

-Eso no hace falta- aseguró y, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con ferocidad, se apresuró a agregar-. El que estés aquí de nuevo es suficiente para hacerme feliz, Tadashi.

Hiro no se atrevió a alzar la mirada luego de confesar aquellas palabras a su hermano, y el silencio sepulcral que siguió a ellas estuvo a punto de volverlo loco.

Al menos hasta que los brazos de Tadashi lo rodearon nuevamente, está vez en un gesto más suave, obligándolo a pegarse a él en un dulce contacto que no pudo ni quiso resistir.

-Lo compensaré- susurró en su oído, y Hiro no supo a qué se refería exactamente, pero sonaba como algo mucho más grande que un mero regalo de Navidad-. Lo prometo.

Tadashi presionó sus labios en un toque dulce y duradero sobre la tersa mejilla de su hermano, completamente inconsciente del desastre que estaba causando en su interior.

* * *

 _ **Bien, es una locura el largo de este capítulo, pero creí que era buena idea mostrar la clase de labor social que el equipo tiene en la ciudad... además de que es increíblemente agradable joderle la vida a Hiro, en serio.**_

 _ **Creo que pueden apreciar que el cambio que todos estábamos esperando comenzó a tener lugar en Hiro, y espero que la promesa de que esto continuará a lo largo de los próximos capítulos les ayude a perdonar mi hermosamente hija de puta forma de ser para tardarme con los capítulos, aunque creo que podré tener algo de constancia por lo menos por un tiempo más.**_

 _ **Además creo que es obvio la parejita extra que tendrá su propio lugar en esta historia. ¿Qué puedo decir? En verdad adoro a Fred.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, me retiro a esclavizarme por ustedes para que no me odien.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos,**_ _ **Mangetsu Youkai.**_

 _ **Balalalalah~**_


	11. Chapter 11- Llanto al Atardecer

_**¡Buenas, buenas! Me presento por aquí a dejar este capítulito para aliviar a los que ya estén en clases y los que, como yo, vemos cerca las puertas del Averno... digo, facultad.**_

 _ **Bien, no hay mucho que decir aquí arriba, salvo tal vez que todo parece indicar que spy incapaz de escribir caps breves, así que sepan disculpar si les molestan.**_

 _ **Bien mis Grandes Héroes, los dejo leer. Nos vemos más abajo.**_

* * *

 **Llanto al Atardecer**

* * *

Considerando que el invierno ya se había hecho plenamente presente en la ciudad, que el frío le congelaba el culo y que el sudor que se deslizaba por su rostro y cuello se sentía como corrientes de pequeñas cuchillas sobre su piel, no era normal que el agua gélida que estaba bebiendo le resultara tan reconfortante y deliciosa como para acabarse todo un vaso de un trago. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que los entrenamientos siempre lograban que su cuerpo ardiera dentro de la tela de su traje, estaba en condiciones de decir, sin miedo a equivocarse, que podría ser el día más gélido del puto invierno pero él se sentiría como en el Infierno.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento después de casi haber sido aplastado por uno de sus robots, Hiro cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa que recorrió su cuello y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo. El invierno en San Fransokyo no solía ser exactamente gélido a pesar de que la ciudad era bañada en sus costas por el Pacífico, puesto que estaba rodeado por los desiertos californianos. No obstante, sí solía ser más fresco que en el del resto del Estado e incluso era normal que nevara en las cumbres de las montañas cercanas a la ciudad. Alguna vez había nevado en la ciudad también, pero de eso habían pasado ya ocho años y mucha contaminación ambiental... aunque el mundo estaba tan loco que, cada año, no perdía las esperanzas de poder ver su ciudad cubierta de blanco.

Se sirvió un segundo vaso, notando que la jarra seguía recubierta por la condensación de agua a pesar de llevar buen rato al aire libre, y se giró a ver a sus amigos seguir entrenando.

En la arena en la que habían convertido el patio de Fred, Wasabi y Honey estaban enfrascados en una batalla amistosa diseñada para medir la resistencia de las armas de cada uno contra las del otro, y llenaban el aire del lugar con una charla amena que apenas llegaba a ser oída tras el bullicio de las demás batallas. Como la de Fred, que ya llevaba treinta minutos saltando por cada superficie a su alcance y tratando de desmantelar e incinerar a alguno de los robots que le atacaban, sin éxito alguno, cabe destacar.

Sin embargo, la confrontación que por lejos más ruidosa era no podía ser otra que la de su hermano y la delicada coreana que se deshacía en insultos y comentarios soeces al no poder darle de lleno en la cabeza a su contrincante con uno de sus discos. A los que, obviamente, había desactivado la función de cuchillas antes de comenzar.

Aunque había creído que los entrenamientos con el equipo eran una forma segura de preparar a Tadashi correctamente antes de poder ser su compañero en el campo sin que le dé un ataque cada vez que le veía luchar, el ahínco con el que Gogo se elevaba casi en un ángulo recto sobre él para lanzar sus discos en un plano occipital perfecto sobre la cabeza de su hermano despertó ciertas dudas en Hiro.

Acabó calmándose al notar que los reflejos de Tadashi bien podían ser mejores que los de todo el equipo junto por algún motivo que aún se le escapaba. ¿Qué rayos había hecho Tadashi durante toda su niñez para pasar de ser un nerd campechano a un ninja experto en batallas en tres segundos?

Y es que, aunque exagerado de su parte, no podía más que compararlo con uno de esos guerreros shinobi de la era Edo que poblaban los libros de su casa -herencia de su abuelo paterno-, cada vez que veía la ligereza y elegancia con las que su hermano eludía los ataques de la coreana.

El esfuerzo que Tadashi estaba empleando para no recibir ningún ataque se reflejaba por completo en el sudor que perlaba su rostro y la mueca de concentración que estaba esbozando, más no así en los movimientos y la fuerza de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitarlo, se quedó prendado de los movimientos que realizaba su hermano a escasos metros de él, asombrado de la eficacia con la que seguía desplazándose de un lado a otro, blandiendo sus katanas con facilidad y certeza como si fueran los primeros minutos de la pelea en vez de llevar casi una hora así. Mientras incluso Gogo había perdido algo de su fuerza y gracia, Tadashi seguía deslizándose con la facilidad de una sombra de la vía de los proyectiles de la chica, realizando piruetas asombrosas que nada tenían que envidiarle a la elasticidad de Honey y dando giros en el aire a una altura que parecía casi imposible, y sin utilizar sus alas, para la más plena frustración de su amiga.

De hecho, el chico no tenía puesta su armadura, sino que estaba practicando con las ropas ligeras y flexibles que iban debajo de las corazas que utilizaban, ayudando a que su imagen de ninja creciera ante sus ojos y que a Fred casi le diera un ataque de fanboy al verle llegar. Desde luego, nunca le dejaría desligarse de aquella forma de su única protección en una batalla real, aun cuando claramente no la necesitara pues, de no conocerla, creería que Gogo estaba tirando a matar, y Tadashi había demostrado estar más que a la altura de su amiga.

-¡Quieto!- vociferó molesta, aun cuando la diversión era clara en su mirada. Tomó impulso desde una de las columnas renacentistas del patio, antes de alzarse sobre su hermano y lanzarle dos discos.

-¡Oblígame, Sonic!- desafió, igual de divertido que la coreana, mientras se escapaba del primer disco haciendo un roll sobre el suelo, sólo para erguirse sobre una rodilla y su pierna flexionada y escudar su rostro detrás de los sables de brillante plasma rojo, cruzados como una equis sobre él.

Cuatro pedazos del disco repiquetearon alrededor de su hermano un segundo después de que las cuchillas los atravesaran como mantequilla, oscilando como hojalata en giros erráticos sobre el suelo, antes de detenerse por completo.

Sin embargo, a pesar del pequeño estruendo, Hiro no pudo notar otra cosa que no fuera la figura de Tadashi en aquella posición.

Sintió su respiración contenida en su garganta al ver su rostro, que perlado en gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por la ruborizada piel, mantenía una sonrisa divertida y desafiante que curvaba sus jadeantes labios, mientras una mirada de superioridad y altanería que nunca hubiera creído posible de su hermano hasta ese día brillaba en sus ojos, dirigida a la jadeante coreana que le fulminaba con la mirada mientras trataba de recuperarse, apoyada en una de las columnas. Sintió la piel de todo su cuerpo erizarse cuando sus ojos cayeron, traviesos y aventureros, sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, apreciando la trabajada espalda a través de la fina tela de micra de su traje. Éste se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, permitiéndole detallar cada tenso y firme músculo de su cuerpo, definidos al punto de casi parecer haber sido cincelados a mano y que, junto a la curva pronunciada que dibujaba su espalda al arquearse para recibir el lanzamiento, causaban que el esbelto torso del mayor quedara en evidencia para todos, al igual que la fuerza de los músculos tensos de sus muslos y pantorrillas.

 _Y la firmeza de ese magnífico trasero..._

Hiro se ahogó con el agua que estaba bebiendo, pero disimuló la tos lo mejor que pudo mientras sentía sus mejillas arder con la misma intensidad que su garganta ante ese pensamiento.

Estaba realmente enfermo.

Avergonzado, agitado y al borde de las náuseas, Hiro volvió a mirar de reojo la arena, donde Tadashi se había puesto de pie en una posición relajada, manteniendo una conversación con Gogo que no alcanzaba a descifrar pero que era evidentemente mucho más amena que la que llevaban mientras entrenaban. Tadashi rio, y ver reír a su hermano era un bálsamo a su alocado cuerpo adolescente, más no a su mente. Seguía resultándole atractivo, sexy incluso mientras atrapaba el pequeño cuerpo de la coreana –ahora libre de su casco-, que con sus patines le llegaba hasta el cuello, le hacía bromas y desordenaba su cabello de la misma manera que hacía con él.

Hace dos semanas, cuando toda aquella locura había despertado en su cuerpo errado, Hiro se había sentido molesto ante la cercanía de ambos jóvenes, pero en aquel tiempo que Tadashi llevaba dentro del equipo le había quedado más que demostrado el hecho de que en Gogo no veía más que la hermana abusiva que nunca había tenido.

El alivio instantáneo que había sentido en ese momento le hubiera resultado de lo más normal en caso de que sus celos se hubieran dirigido a Gogo... pero el hecho de que claramente fuera por un instinto posesivo hacia Tadashi no hacía más que alarmarlo el doble de lo que ya estaba.

El caso de complejo de Edipo que había desarrollado en los últimos días no había hecho nada más que aumentar desde aquella primera noche en su habitación y, para su horror, Hiro incluso se había descubierto despertando a la mitad de la noche, sudado y con la respiración agitada, luego de haberse soñado en situaciones comprometedoras con su hermano mayor.

Decir que su situación era algo completamente sin sentido era quedarse corto.

Era una locura con la que debía acabar, no podía seguir permitiendo que pensamientos aleatorios y fuera de lugar le asaltaran cuando menos lo esperaba, diseñados especialmente para avergonzarlo y aterrarle al punto de quedarse de piedra por unos segundos cuando recaía en ellos. No podía darse esos lujos en la universidad y mucho menos en las misiones.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, había llevado su mirada ceñuda desde su sonriente hermano hasta el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, mirándolo de una manera en que, de haber sido posible, hubiera derretido el vidrio. Aquella situación también causaba que su enojo consigo mismo se escurriera hacia las personas a su alrededor, y le era cada vez más difícil refrenar sus malos modos.

-¡Hiro!- el grito que atravesó la arena hasta llegar a él tenía un tono jovial y emocionado que, por venir de quien venía, logró disipar un poco su malhumor, en sorpresa principalmente-¡Ven a entrenar un poco más!- volvió a vociferar causando que, para su bochorno, todas las miradas se centraran en él, divertidas y curiosas. El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue irrefrenable cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de dulce chocolate de su hermano, que le miraba curioso, y Hiro se crispó cuando el mayor separó sus labios en una sonrisa sincera que dejó asomar todos sus blancos dientes. Podrían ser más cercanos desde que estaba en el equipo, pero mataría a Fred si el vuelco de su corazón o siquiera la calidez que le invadió ante el simple gesto de Tadashi hubiera sido notoria para alguien más por culpa de que llamó la atención de todos hacia él-. Sé que si piensas que estos robots son el idiota de Rakitic la vas a pasar muy bien- continuó el rubio, completamente seguro de sí mismo, señalando el robot descuartizado, humeante, y negro en hollín que descansaba a sus pies con una gran y satisfecha sonrisa.

Cuando la mirada de su hermano, al igual que las de los demás, se volvió curiosa sobre él, Hiro no pudo más que reír entre dientes con nerviosismo, mientras pensaba en las múltiples formas de obligar al rubio a meterse sus propias llamaradas por el culo.

-¿Qué hay con el profesor de Ingeniería?- preguntó el mayor, acercándose a él con pasos lentos y calmos, al igual que los demás. Hiro no pudo evitar sentir que su cerebro desconectaba por unos segundos al ver nuevamente la esbelta figura de su hermano moverse con seguridad mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Estuvo menospreciando los nuevos robots que prepara Hiro- respondió Fred para su alivio y más profundo horror, en lo que se lanzaba en una de las tumbonas a su lado, relajado, mientras el menor por fin salía de su transe para fulminarle con la mirada.

-Fred...- refunfuñó en una advertencia molesta, y el chico sólo pudo mirarle con curiosidad, antes de esbozar una expresión de pánico al saber que había metido la pata _otra vez._ Hiro alejó la mirada del joven, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. Sólo a Fred le había contado de aquello, y nada más porque la frustración le estaba carcomiendo y tenía la más pura certeza de que a él las cosas le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

Bien, se había equivocado. Fred era un excelente oyente, pero maldición, ni siquiera había compartido aquello con su familia y por la ceja alzada en el rostro de Tadashi, las recriminaciones no se harían esperar al llegar a casa.

-¿Eso hace?- la pregunta de Honey, en aquel tono preocupado que siempre acababa por hacerle sentir culpable, le sacó de sus pensamientos, y acabó por llevarle a aquel mundo lleno de compasión que a veces tan incómodo le ponía.

-No le hagas caso, Hiro. Esos amiguitos son geniales- afirmó Wasabi, con su voz alegre y grave, antes de acercarse a darle una palmada de apoyo que por poco no le obliga a soltar sus pulmones en el césped.

-Eso, y que Rakitic es un completo imbécil- acotó Gogo, explotando un chicle que acabó por pegar en la jarra, antes de beber directamente de ella. Casi sintió hacer arcadas a Wasabi junto a él.

Una pequeña sonrisa agradecida se escapó por sus labios. Sus amigos podían ser de todo menos convencionales, y sus formas de dar apoyo eran completamente bochornosas para alguien como él, tan reacio a ser el centro de atención. Pero, sin embargo, era más apoyo del que nunca hubiera esperado recibir en su vida, sincero e incondicional, al igual que cada uno de ellos. Eran un grupo en que todos siempre buscaban la forma de subir los ánimos de quien estuviera decaído y dar un hombro para descargarse al que lo necesitara, entre risas, rabietas y bromas, y por esos detalles que se hacían presentes cada día Hiro no podía imaginarse un grupo de amigos mejores que aquellos cinco locos y su robot.

Y por lo mismo era que no podía permitirse el preocuparles por cosas tan carentes de importancia como la extraña manera en que su profesor de Ingeniería parecía tenerle un lugar de honor entre ceja y ceja.

-No se preocupen- pidió, restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano y dejando su vaso sobre la mesa, para luego tomar asiento junto a Fred, o al espacio que dejaban sus pies al final de la reposera-. Tal vez es de esas personas que molestan para poder sacar el mayor potencial a los demás- propuso, aunque ni él se lo creyó. Antes de esperar algún comentario receloso, dedicó una mirada llena de significado a Tadashi, ignorando los sentimientos que luchaban por incomodarle sólo de ver a su hermano, y el ligero rubor que se hizo presente en el avergonzado rostro del otro al igual que la manera en que alejó la mirada. Aquello acabó por subirle el escaso ánimo que aún tenía en los suelos-. No sería la primera vez que me pasa.

Sonrió cuando las demás miradas del grupo, entre divertidas y acusadoras, también fueron a parar a su pobre hermano, que esbozó una sonrisa afectada... a él tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

-Saben ¿No deberíamos seguir entrenando?- acabó por preguntar, apiadándose del mayor, que suspiró por lo bajo cuando todas las miradas, horrorizadas, fueron hacia él otra vez.

-Creo que ya hemos hecho bastante por hoy, Hiro- soltó Tadashi, desactivando sus katanas, en las que no había reparado hasta el momento. Wasabi y Honey asintieron, de acuerdo con él.

La mirada ofendida que Gogo le dedicó al mayor de los Hamada no hizo más que sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Eres tan poco hombre que ni siquiera me darás la revancha?- preguntó con un grado de indignación que se hacía palpable en el tono de su voz, antes de dar un empujón al pecho del mayor, que ni siquiera se balanceó en respuesta.

-Vamos, Gogo. Ni siquiera podías continuar- se excusó, despeinándola con una mano, antes de emprender el recorrido de regreso hasta la casa de Fred-. Tendrás tu revancha el próximo sábado, ¿Sí?

La coreana refunfuñó algo inteligible para el menor, pero que sacó una sonora carcajada a su hermano. Para su más profundo horror, se metió debajo de su piel con sus tonos graves y bajos, produciendo que todo su cuerpo vibrara en un estremecimiento involuntario.

Para su mala suerte, aquello no pasó desapercibido para su atenta amiga latina.

-Oh, ¿Tienes frío, Hiro?- preguntó, en su tono dulce y amoroso, antes de acercarlo a su cuerpo con una mano en un gesto familiar para con él. De inmediato el calor que su esbelto cuerpo mantenía aún gracias al entrenamiento comenzó a filtrarse por las telas de sus trajes, allí donde no había coraza, para calentar su piel helada.

Ni siquiera había notado la forma en que había bajado la temperatura.

Hiro sonrió en agradecimiento a la chica, ya sin sentirse cohibido por la cercanía. Los ataques de afecto que la veta de sangre latina que corría por las venas de Honey provocaba eran tan frecuentes que había acabado por desinhibir a todos de su contacto en sólo un mes como héroes. Simplemente se resignó a deber caminar pegado a ella hasta llegar a la seguridad y calidez de la mansión de Fred, sintiendo los tiernos mimos que hacía en su cabello.

No había nada que malinterpretar al respecto, Honey tenía un hermano menor de su edad, y solía descargar todo el afecto que él no le permitía darle en Hiro.

Cuando llevó su mirada hacia el frente, casi le da un infarto al ver la mirada curiosa que Tadashi le estaba dedicando por encima del hombro.

-¿Frío?- repitió por lo bajo, antes de alzar sus ojos al cielo encapotado sobre ellos, mirándolo con atención, como si reflexionara sobre él con una mueca curiosa de niño que hizo que algo, muy dentro del menor y a pesar de la temperatura, se derritiera y le hiciera pensar que su hermano era realmente tierno cuando entraba en modo investigador.

Cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en él, Hiro no pudo más que sollozar en su fuero interno, angustiado, cuando su corazón se estremeció como si en él hubiera millares de mariposas revoloteando. La sonrisa de su hermano llegó hasta él, sincera, encantadora y completamente libre de malas intenciones.

-Dicen que hay posibilidades de que nieve este invierno- informó, sin perderlo de vista a pesar de todas las miradas que había sobre su persona, y Hiro no pudo más que suspirar mentalmente, encantado, y devolverle la sonrisa-. Estás ansioso por eso, ¿No, hermanito?

Y así como Tadashi había logrado que su corazón se acelerara y todo su cuerpo vibrara, elevando su temperatura por sí mismo, con una sola palabra logró que se sintiera tan frío como si toda la gelidez del invierno se encontrara dentro de su corazón.

Se forzó a responder, luchando por no parecer afectado:

-Sabes que sí, hermanote.

Le dolía cada vez más tener que llamarle así.

* * *

Tener un amigo con una casa tan amplia como la de Fred tenía innumerables ventajas que no se podían ignorar. Pero, de todas ellas, no había alguna que agradeciera tanto como las múltiples habitaciones de huéspedes, con baños incluidos, que poblaban ésta. Eran sin duda una comodidad, sobre todo luego de un entrenamiento o de llevar a cabo una misión, cuando acababan literalmente destrozados.

Hiro suspiró mientras dejaba que el agua cálida se deslizara desde su cabellera, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y relajando sus músculos agarrotados por el entrenamiento y el estrés que se venía cargando desde hace dos semanas exactamente, al tiempo que trataba de acostumbrarse a los chorros de agua laterales de la extraña y lujosa bañera de la casa de Fred.

No obstante, no podía quejarse de esa deliciosa línea de cálidos chorros que le destensaban los músculos de la espalda con su presión.

Podía oír, por encima del rumor del agua a su alrededor y a través de la pared y la puerta cerrada del baño, las pisadas que Baymax daba al caminar por la habitación, hurgando como siempre en los lugares donde nadie lo llamaba. Tal vez se hallaba algo ansioso por escanearlo luego del entrenamiento, puesto que ya que sus exigencias físicas podían ser modificadas con sencillez en lugar de ser desarrolladas como las de los humanos, no era necesario que estuviera presente cuando entrenaban. Cada semana antes de entrenar daba una revisada general a todos sus sistemas y corregía las fallas que se presentaran, pero no eran muchas, y Bay se había limitado a ser un sencillo espectador de sus entrenamientos y a molestar, como una madre histérica, para que le permitieran escanear a cada uno de ellos. Y esta vez, como cada que había logrado escaparse, le esperaba al acecho del otro lado de la puerta.

Hiro sonrió. Evidentemente Baymax tenía más de su primer creador de lo que quisiera, sin importar cuanto se esforzara cada vez por modificarlo.

De forma inevitable la asociación de Baymax a Tadashi acabó por traerlo a su memoria y, con él a todo el sufrimiento que llevaba pasando en los últimos días por su causa.

Luego de Navidad, mientras la emoción de las nuevas cajas de herramientas que les había regalado Cass seguía presente y el afecto inconmensurable de la mujer que se habían ganado con el suéter rojo que se pegaba a ella como una segunda piel, la boina negra -que era especial para las noches de poesía en el café- y un par de guantes negros a juego con ésta continuaban en el aire, Hiro trató de olvidarse de aquel pensamiento extraño y desviado que le había embargado hacía sólo unos días como si su vida dependiera de ello. Trató de no volver a mantener un contacto directo con el mayor ni de dormir en la misma cama, lo que claramente no extrañó a su hermano, pues era común. Se mantuvo distante sin ser hostil, a diferencia de la primera vez, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no volver a caer en la tentación de tener otro pensamiento de ése tipo sobre Tadashi.

Fracasó a las veinticuatro horas.

Pero, por favor ¿Cuál era la necesidad de Tadashi de pasearse con el cabello húmedo por la habitación y sólo una toalla en su cintura?

Aún se estremecía cada vez que lo recordaba, en el buen y mal sentido.

Exasperado por el hecho de que los pensamientos se mantenían y curioso como cualquier adolescente o inventor, Hiro decidió buscar información a sus bochornosos problemas con aquel que menos vergonzoso sería al explicarle... o eso creyó, hasta que buscó _Complejo de Edipo_ en Internet.

Si lo odiaba cuando se había visto obligado a estudiarlo en secundaria, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que el tal Freud tenía pase directo a su lista de personas de _El Mundo Estaría Mejor si no Hubieran Nacido._

Pero a medida que su travesía a través de múltiples términos con los que no estaba relacionado avanzaba, Hiro no pudo evitar hallarse cada vez más intrigado por las implicaciones del complejo en sí mismo, aun cuando él nunca se había sentido atraído por la psicología ni mucho menos.

En sí, lo que Freud postulaba como complejo de Edipo, saltándose la parte del mito griego, era la etapa de la vida de los infantes en que, a grandes rasgos, sentían una atracción incestuosa hacia el progenitor del sexo opuesto y repulsión por el de su mismo sexo, al que veían como un rival al punto de desear acabar con él en su subconsciente.

Con una sonrisa que iba entre la perturbación absoluta y la diversión, Hiro debió recordar que lo único parecido que había vivido alguna vez fue cuando, a sus cinco años, se había molestado con tía Cass por haber llevado a Tadashi a vacunar y éste había llorado como una niñita por culpa de la enfermera. Recordaba no haberle hablado en todo un día por haber hecho sufrir a su hermano.

La página aseguraba que la _cura_ del complejo estaba ligada al crecimiento. El infante superaba las suposiciones de estar defectuoso que plagaban su mente y la educación se encargaba de dejar claro para niños y niñas las dudas sobre sus relaciones. Al final, el complejo quedaba relegado al olvido al ser antepuestas metas y objetivos más interesantes para el infante o cuando éste, en su esfuerzo por superarlo, trataba de parecerse lo más posible a su progenitor rival, quien acaba por volverse una figura a seguir. La situación en que los hijos se esfuerzan por ser como sus padres, por lo que podía entender.

Aunque Hiro estaba bastante seguro de que nunca había experimentado algo como el complejo de Edipo en su vida, había un detalle que le llamó la atención: éste podía resurgir durante la pubertad.

También le sorprendió de sobremanera el descubrir que había dos tipos de complejo: el Edipo positivo, que era aquel al que estaba familiarizado -en el que el infante se siente atraído al progenitor del sexo opuesto y rechaza al del mismo sexo-… y el Edipo negativo.

El Edipo negativo no era más que una versión a la inversa del Edipo positivo, y la única diferencia radicaba en que el niño se hallaba atraído por el progenitor de su mismo género, y repudiaba al de sexo opuesto.

Sin saber por qué exactamente, Hiro se quedó releyendo varias veces el breve párrafo en la página de sencillo fondo blanco y letras negras.

Si el cese del Edipo negativo seguía las reglas del positivo, ¿Eso quería decir que el niño trataría de superar a la madre y acabaría por parecerse a ella? Bueno, aunque tuviera bastante en común con Cass, ciertamente no pretendía igualarla en sentido alguno y menos aún superarla. Y, de cualquier forma, ni siquiera podía comparar las situaciones porque, en primer lugar, Tadashi y Cass no eran pareja –la idea le produjo arcadas, lo que quería decir que al menos una parte de él estaba bien-, así que no tendría sentido competir con ella. Y segundo y no por ello menos importante, él, seguro como que algún día el hombre conquistaría el espacio exterior, _no sentía ningún tipo de atracción sexual subconsciente_ hacia Tadashi.

Se quedó mirando largo rato la página, relajado al saber que su hermano se estaba devanando los sesos por lograr que todo su libro de Cálculo Avanzado entrara en su cabeza antes del examen que el profesor Suárez había dejado para el final de la semana como para espiar lo que estaba leyendo... Por favor, sólo un profesor de matemáticas podía ser tan malvado como para dejar un examen unos días antes de Año Nuevo.

Entonces sintió sus mejillas arder de pena un momento antes de que su mente recayera en el detalle por el que aquel sencillo y breve párrafo le estaba inquietando tanto.

Implicaba que un enamoramiento hacia el progenitor del mismo sexo era perfectamente posible.

Bien, ¿Eso no debería hacerle sentir mejor? Significaba que podía responsabilizar felizmente el problema de sus pensamientos fuera de lugar a aquel complejo ¿No? Después de todo, estaba en plena pubertad según Baymax y sabiendo cuál era el problema al que se enfrentaba solucionarlo sería sencillo. Sólo debía empezar por saltarse todo el trauma subconsciente y concentrarse en metas más importantes, como salvar a la ciudad y aprobar sus exámenes, por ejemplo.

Decir que eso era pan comido en sí mismo hubiera ameritado que obligara a Baymax a darle en la nuca con el desfibrilador activado.

Y, sin embargo, en vez de relajarse y seguir el ejemplo de Tadashi de estudiar antes de que Rakitic encontrara otra forma de destrozarlo en clases, Hiro decidió indagar un poco más en Internet.

Esta vez abrió la pestaña de incógnito, porque si debía cerrar rápidamente la ventana y olvidaba borrar el historial. Tendría mucho que explicar a Tadashi si leía el resultado _¿Puede darse un Complejo de Edipo entre hermanos?_ cuando deseara googlear algo.

Ignorando eso se lanzó a la primera página que encontró, una de esas en las que un usuario planteaba la pregunta y otros contestaban, y vaya que muchos de esos sujetos parecían saber de lo que hablaban, aun cuando las respuestas estaban al borde del delirio.

La información no era confiable ni había nada que certificara que venía de una fuente segura, pero Hiro no tenía mucho tiempo para buscar un análisis más profesional del tema, pues el reloj en números blancos en la esquina derecha inferior de la pantalla le recordaba que Cass les llamaría en menos de media hora para bajar a cenar.

Y con eso en mente Hiro se lanzó a leer, aún en contra de todas las alarmas en su cabeza que le gritaban que aquello sería como abrir las puertas del Infierno.

Freud no era, al parecer y para su desgracia, el único que se atrevió a jugar con la sexualidad y el incesto en la época. Varias personas habían recurrido a citas de otros autores cuyos nombres habían sido borrados de sus bases de datos ni bien acabó de leerlos, y en medio de las discusiones de aquellos pseudo psicoanalistas dispuestos a sacarse los ojos y los que debatían de forma productiva, Hiro encontró una respuesta que llamó su atención en especial.

En ella, el usuario explicaba que otro autor había sido más claro que Freud al respecto y había establecido que el Complejo de Edipo no tenía por qué estar dirigido a los padres biológicos, sino que, desde su punto de vista, podía darse entre el menor y aquel que cumpliera el rol de padre de alguna manera… como un hermano, por ejemplo.

Y como si esa aclaración no fuera suficiente para generarle un importante dolor de cabeza, el comentario finalizaba con un curioso y ampliamente criticado por el resto del foro:

" _De esta forma, y en mi humilde opinión, considero que un Complejo de Edipo puede ser también uno de los factores causantes del deseo sexual y las prácticas de incesto entre tíos y sobrinos, abuelos y nietos, primos e incluso hermanos que aún se llevan a cabo en algunas sociedades del mundo"._

Hiro debió alejar su mirada de la pantalla cuando sintió su estómago retorcerse de una forma que estuvo a punto de hacerle devolver la merienda, y ni siquiera supo qué lo había provocado exactamente.

A él llegó, sin siquiera pensar en ello, la siguiente búsqueda que debería realizar, pero dudaba que tuviera suficiente tiempo o estómago como para encararla en ese momento.

Tadashi soltó un pesado suspiro y la madera crujió levemente bajo sus pies cuando se levantó de la cama, lo que obligó a Hiro a moverse más rápidamente que nunca para cerrar ambas pestañas -la incógnita como la normal- y dejar a la vista una columna sobre tecnología amigable para el ambiente que había estado ojeando en la tarde.

Cuando se puso de pie en silencio tras él, el corazón de Hiro aún latía desbocado en su pecho, amenazando con acabar en un infarto.

-¿Planeas ponerle paneles solares a Bay?- la pregunta, realizada con voz adormecida y rasposa, resonó en su oído un momento antes de que el rostro de su hermano asomara por su hombro derecho, demasiado cerca para lo que su estómago estaba dispuesto a soportar. Tragó saliva lo más silenciosamente que pudo, tratando de ignorar la forma en que toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizó con vida propia al sentir la lenta respiración de Tadashi sobre su cuello mientras él murmuraba distraídamente alguna cosa de lo que decía en la pantalla. Al final simplemente chasqueó la lengua, claramente harto de leer para toda una vida-. Venga, vamos a molestar a Cass. Si sigo quieto un minuto más creo que enloqueceré.

Hiro suspiró aliviado cuando Tadashi se alejó de él... o al menos hasta que decidió cargarlo como un saco de patatas sobre su amplio hombro y bajar de esa forma por las escaleras, mientras Hiro protestaba audiblemente y trataba de alejarse de él.

Cuando le pellizcó el trasero, estuvo seguro de que su grito de niñita ultrajada se oyó al menos hasta el instituto.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, Hiro no pudo evitar la sonrisa embobada que asaltó sus labios ni el poderoso ardor en sus mejillas. Podía ser un imbécil pero por algún motivo nunca podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con Tadashi por nada.

Pero su recuerdo sólo logró que el malestar que había despertado en él debido a sus investigaciones -las que había repetido y profundizado reiteradas veces a lo largo de las dos semanas anteriores-, se volviera a posar con el peso de un yunque en su estómago y le costara un poco respirar.

Y es que, entre toda esa información nueva y perturbadora, Hiro se halló con un problema ante la teoría que había creado sobre su complejo de Edipo... y era que no se sentía identificado con lo que planteaba en lo más mínimo, o no con la mayoría de él.

Aunque le respetara, y sin dudas fuera lo más parecido a una que había tenido nunca, no consideraba a Tadashi como una figura paterna ni mucho menos, por mucho que hubiera insistido en creerlo al comienzo. Y desde luego no odiaba o repelía a Cass por estar cerca de él, ni tampoco la consideraba una rival a superar en ningún plano. Y claro que no sentía que su cuerpo tenía alguna falla por la forma en que pensaba en su hermano de forma repentina en los momentos más extraños, aunque sí que sospechaba que la falla estaba en su cerebro...

Venía coqueteando con la idea desde hace algún tiempo, porque no era normal que un chico como él pudiera tener los pensamientos del tipo que tenía sobre su hermano, pero le quedó completamente confirmado cuando una noche, de la nada, tuvo el primer sueño.

Entonces, con los besos de su hermano sobre sus labios y luego de caerse de la cama espantado y sudando la gota gorda, llegó a la conclusión de que de hecho la peor parte del complejo, aquella en que los supuestos deseos subconscientes del niño se hacían presentes a través de los sueños, sí se aplicaba a él.

No obstante, lo ignoró todo cuanto pudo. Es decir, ¿Cómo no esperar alguna consecuencia a nivel onírico si se pasaba día y noche pensando en el problema? En verdad no había diferencia entre la millonada de veces que soñaba con llaves francesas y destornilladores durante las épocas de proyectos en el instituto.

Entonces decidió que lo mejor para él tanto por su salud mental como emocional sería dejar de lado todas aquellas teorías sobre el psicoanálisis, Freud y deseos incestuosos para alguien que realmente tuviera tiempo para ellas.

Se dedicó a dar retoques a sus prototipos para la exposición a Rakitic, y se aseguró de profundizar en ello hasta quedar hastiado, frustrado y con deseos vívidos y a flor de piel de mandar a su profesor a la mierda. Que era cuando, por lo general, los sueños sobre llaves francesas comenzaban.

Pero cuando volvió a dormir, ciertamente no fue una llave francesa lo que descubrió junto a él entre las sábanas, en ropa interior y sujetándole ambos brazos desde las muñecas, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa lobuna que se le hacía dolorosamente familiar, pero de una manera en que nunca antes había presenciado.

Cuando los besos comenzaron a llover sobre su rostro y cuello Hiro aún estaba lo suficientemente alterado por todo lo que había leído en aquellos días como para, en cuanto su mente en shock logró reponerse apenas, comenzar a forcejear contra las manos del mayor. Aunque su endeble figura onírica poco pudo hacer contra las prensas de acero que rodeaban sus muñecas.

-¡T-Tadashi!- chilló llenó de frustración. Pero al alzar la mirada a su hermano se sintió encoger de sorpresa y espanto al encontrarse con aquellos ojos de dulce chocolate sobre él, brillantes, tiernos y amistosos, y no con la mueca atrevida que el chico en sus sueños tuvo durante su primer encuentro. Se detuvo de repente ante la familiaridad de aquella mirada, a la que sólo podía diferenciar de la habitual de su hermano por un efímero pero contundente detalle.

Tadashi nunca le vería, bajo ninguna circunstancia, con aquel brillo deseoso y ligeramente lascivo en sus ojos. Y dudaba que su cuerpo pudiera reaccionar de la forma en que lo hizo en el sueño si se tratara de la vida real, ardiendo de emoción y ansias, o lo más parecido a ello que podría ofrecer un sueño.

-Hiro- susurró dulcemente el mayor, con la suave reverberación de un eco sobre su oído que, supuso, era producto del sueño. Ser consciente de que todo aquello no era real no fue suficiente para que Hiro se sintiera desanimado, sino que, más seguro al saber que aquel no era su hermano, se atrevió a tomar con suavidad sus antebrazos cuando liberó sus muñecas, algo temeroso. El Tadashi del sueño sonrió, antes de bajar a depositar el conocido beso sobre su frente.

Hiro sonrió ante su dulzura de una forma en la que nunca se hubiera permitido frente al Tadashi real, y casi se lo hubiera imaginado protestando de haberlo presenciado… de no ser por la forma en que, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la mirada del mayor adquirió un toque oscuro que muy poco de fraterno tenía.

-¿De qué intentas escapar, Hiro?- el eco de las palabras del sueño volvió a golpear contra sus oídos, esta vez sonando levemente ahogada, como si le hablaran desde la lejanía a pesar de tener los labios prácticamente pegados a los suyos, en una cercanía que causó, junto a las palabras del mayor, que todo su cuerpo temblara de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado- ¿Acaso no te agrada que vuelva a estar junto a ti?

Ante ese susurro, que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera sonado cruel e incluso burlesco, Hiro no pudo más que sentir lo que debía ser lo más parecido a ruborizarse que un sueño podía ofrecer. Ansioso y eufórico a la vez, sólo pudo asentir reiteradamente, envolviendo con sus brazos en cuello del mayor y atrayéndole más a él.

-Sí- susurró, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que, contrario a lo que esperaba, su voz no sonaba dolida o rota, sino más bien nerviosa, ansiosa como la de aquel que ha esperado por mucho tiempo algo. La forma en que la sonrisa del mayor se amplió ante sus ojos, lobuna, seductora, pero feliz, no hizo más que acelerar aún más el latir de su corazón, si es que eso era posible-. Gracias, hermano-susurró, sintiendo una morbosa satisfacción en poder utilizar la palabra mientras, bajo las sábanas, las manos de Tadashi se deslizaban lentamente hacia zonas que ningún hermano debería tocar-. Gracias por haber vuelto.

El mayor suspiró suavemente sobre su rostro, y aunque no pudo sentir la tibia caricia de su aliento, sí que pudo sentir como todo su deseo se transmitía a él en ese simple gesto.

Despertó justo en el instante en que los labios de su hermano se posaron sobre los suyos, siguiendo la regla universal de todo sueño de finalizar en la mejor parte, y aunque por sencillo acto de razón debería sentirse perturbado o molesto, lo primero que pudo percibir perfectamente tangible fue la forma en que sus labios tiraban hacia atrás en una amplia sonrisa cuando despertó, en medio de la semipenumbra de su cuarto a la madrugada. Irónicamente, fue esa sensación de bienestar la que causó que las náuseas volvieran a hacerse presentes en su persona.

¡¿Cómo rayos podía estar sonriendo después de haber soñado que besaba a su hermano?!

Pero antes de que su cuerpo pudiera procesar las colosales cantidades de auto odio en las que estaba dispuesto ahogarse justo en ese momento, un sonido, bajo y grave, le obligó a alzar la mirada, dando de lleno en la puerta corrediza del shōji de su hermano, entreabierta, y en la silueta que allí reposaba cubierta en cobertores hasta asimilar a un gigantesco capullo de tela en medio de la cama, rociado por las estelas de luz que se adentraban por la persiana y que dibujaban cada pliegue de las sábanas. Tadashi volvió a roncar suavemente, causando que Hiro volviera a sonreír al saber que la presencia de su hermano, al menos, no era producto de un sueño. Sin embargo, su presencia allí le recordó algo y el menor no pudo evitar tragar saliva con cierto nerviosismo al pensar en aquel pequeño detalle con el que Tadashi siempre le molestaba desde pequeño.

Hacía ruidos dormido.

En su momento las bromas constantes de su hermano sobre su hábito de balbucear y jadear e incluso reír entre sueños no habían hecho más que avergonzarlo y causar que, luego del tiempo óptimo molestándolo al respecto, acabara lanzándose sobre su hermano para acallarlo a golpes. Pero ahora, y considerando el tipo de sueño que acababa de tener, Hiro se obligó a permanecer vigilando en silencio a su hermano, a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz mortecina que inundaba el lugar. Su corazón se estremecía de terror sólo de imaginar el que, entre todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido y las emociones que le habían asaltado en el sueño, algún sonido poco recurrente llegara a alertar a Tadashi de la naturaleza de éste. Desde luego que era imposible que sólo por un gimoteo su hermano fuera capaz de deducir que quien los producía, justamente, fuera él, pero el simple hecho de que supiera que comenzaba a tener sueños húmedos era lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para poder soportarlo cuando su hermano quisiera hablar al respecto.

No obstante, su cuerpo entero se relajó cuando un suave ronquido se elevó nuevamente en el silencio sepulcral del lugar, y un suspiro de alivio acompañó su caída nuevamente en la cama, donde se dedicó con calma a despreciarse nuevamente.

El sueño le fue esquivo, manteniéndole en un estado de somnolencia ligero del que despertaba fácilmente y que mucho le costaba recuperar una vez perdido.

El alba le encontró dando vueltas en su cama, y sólo pudo dormir, al fin, unas horas antes de que Cass subiera a despertarle.

Hiro suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba la regadera y emergía de la ducha, sólo para encontrarse con una habitación cubierta por completo de vapor en la que, a tientas, debió buscar las blancas y suaves toallas que su amigo le había prestado. Estar en aquella habitación era como haber metido un poco de la costa y su niebla invernal a la casa.

Mientras se secaba el cabello lo mejor que podía, con movimientos bruscos y erráticos que poco hicieron a favor de domar el desastre innato de su cabellera, Hiro no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera gustado que los sueños se hubieran detenido en esos dos simples percances... pero, para su horror, se habían repetido sistemáticamente durante toda la semana anterior, dejándole, desde luego, con una sensación de culpa inconmensurable y un hastío consigo mismo que no le dejaba en paz en cuanto se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos.

¿Se sentía sucio? Claro que sí, de una forma que una simple ducha no podría solucionar, pero más que nada se sentía frustrado, molesto.

Detuvo los movimientos sobre su cabeza y dejó que sus dedos se aferraran, aún sobre la toalla, a las suaves y húmedas hebras de su cabello, jalando de ellas mientras su ceño se volvía una profunda línea entre sus ojos.

Le molestaba el no saber qué rayos estaba ocurriendo con él, el porqué de que no pudiera ver a su hermano por unos minutos antes de que aquellos pensamientos incorrectos surgieran en su mente y que su cuerpo decidiera volverse completamente loco. Y ni siquiera ya de la manera en que lo hacía cuando la idea de que Tadashi formara nuevamente parte del mundo de los vivos causaba que cada pequeña mueca que su hermano esbozaba le produjera una arritmia.

Esto era... dios, esto era mil veces más fuerte.

El cuerpo de Tadashi, por ejemplo. A penas si podía adivinarlo debajo de las ajustadas telas de entrenamiento y sus camisetas, pero el sólo notar como la ropa se ajustaba a él era suficiente para que un hormigueo desconcertante recorriera su cuerpo desde la médula hasta la punta de sus dedos, pasando por zonas que por el bien de su salud mental era mejor no puntualizar.

Su voz, o lo que ella era capaz de despertar en él, era otra clara muestra de los extraños cambios que estaba sintiendo. Nunca en su vida Hiro podría dar testimonio de deber presionar sus muslos sólo porque alguien le susurrara algo al oído, mucho menos cuando era un comentario burlón sobre el pobre profesor de Aritmética, que titánicamente luchaba por ocultar su incipiente calvicie debajo de largas hebras de cabello que recorrían todo el _techo sin tejas,_ hasta lograr disimularlo... al menos, claro, que cayeran por la mitad de su rostro cuando ingresó a clase luego de escapar del vendaval de invierno... Estaba seguro de que nadie se ruborizaría como una colegiala ante eso, excepto cuando Tadashi lo susurraba con su baja y ronca voz a su oído.

Los rubores que le provocaba, los estremecimientos y suspiros cuando sonreía con ese leve atisbo burlón que le quedaba tan bien y que le derretía las neuronas por un segundo. Los paros cardíacos cada vez que le besaba la frente -un gesto tan común como hacer el Puño- mientras él trataba de escapar por todos los medios posibles. Y, oh, como olvidar por las noches, cuando caía en brazos de Morfeo...

Sólo fue consciente de que estaba jalando con demasiada fuerza su cabello cuando sintió el resquemor de sus dedos, el ardor frío y caliente en su cuero cabelludo que le obligó a frotar la zona para apaciguarlo.

Alejó sus manos de su cabello y, aún sin olvidar su frustración, comenzó a secar su cuello y hombros con demasiada velocidad como para estar haciendo realmente un buen trabajo.

Trató de no volver a pensar en ello mientras embotaba con algo de esfuerzo sus húmedas piernas en un jean de desgastado color gris -no volvería a dejar que Bay hiciera un análisis del crecimiento de sus órganos genitales en su vida- antes de salir por la puerta doble de reluciente madera de roble tallada que separaba el baño del resto de la habitación.

" _La modestia en su máxima expresión"_ ironizó en su fuero interno, mientras echaba una mirada a las altas paredes de blanco alabastro, el techo con diseños barrocos tallados y la humilde araña dorada -que, esperaba, no fuera realmente de oro- que iluminaba la habitación, además de la cama de doseles vaporosos y blanquecinos que más que la modesta cama de una habitación de huéspedes parecía el lecho nupcial de una princesa virgen.

Si el baño en sí mismo era casi del tamaño de su sala, la altura de este lugar podía equiparar con calma las dimensiones de su casa.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces antes de avanzar sobre las brillantes baldosas blanquecinas hasta situarse junto a la cama. Si bien aún no podía acostumbrarse a las excentricidades que como _sabe-dios-cuánto-llonarios_ , la familia de Fred podía darse, al menos ya había convivido lo suficiente con él como para sobrepasar el vergonzoso momento en que su barbilla llegaba al ras del suelo cada vez que su amigo abría una nueva puerta frente a sus ojos...

La mayoría de las veces…

Las pisadas que llenaban como un eco constante el lugar se detuvieron justo a su lado cuando se inclinó para tomar de su mochila la camiseta de mangas largas color negro que había traído como repuesto. Ni siquiera necesitó voltearse a verlo para saber que su buen amigo robot le estaría escaneando.

O dar su consentimiento.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Bay?- preguntó, deslizando su cabeza por el orificio mayor de la prenda, antes de estirarla sobre su vientre. Se giró sobre sus talones desnudos y se dejó caer sobre la cama perfectamente tendida, se inclinó para poder enfundar sus pies en los calcetines con diseños de robots.

Cuando alzó la mirada nuevamente al robot, apenas pudo contener la risa al ver la exuberante extensión de lana roja que cubría su pecho y vientre, o a la gigantesca cabeza de reno que aparecía con su nariz brillante en el centro, bordeada por pinos y copos de nieve sobre un fondo rojo.

Cass debió estar en el límite del espíritu navideño que cada persona podía soportar, biológicamente hablando, como para comprarle a Baymax un suéter como ése.

Ajeno a su diversión, el robot sólo pudo contestar a la pregunta directa que había realizado.

-Los procesos orgánicos de tu cuerpo corresponden perfectamente a cómo debería hacerlo una persona que ha mantenido períodos de ejercicio de la prolongación y exigencia que los tuyos, Hiro. Recomiendo pronta elongación para relajar tus músculos y evitar futuros dolores, e ingerir agua en las próximas horas para evitar una posible deshidratación o pérdida de minerales.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó, no exactamente curioso, mientras guardaba su bolsa de ropa sucia -y ligeramente tóxica-, dentro de su mochila. El traje estaba siendo higienizado por lo que sea que se encargara de la limpieza en la casa de Fred, y le sería devuelto en la puerta por Heatcliff al retirarse-. Eso fue sorprendentemente breve. No que me moleste, desde luego...

Más al alzar la vista sólo pudo enarcar una ceja cuando notó la plena atención con la que Baymax aún le observaba, dejando más que claro para él que el escaneo no había finalizado.

-¿Qué más hay?- preguntó, recostándose en la cama con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, cuidando de no ensuciar las mantas, que valían más que su alma, con sus zapatillas verdes.

Baymax pareció estudiarlo por un minuto más de lo estrictamente necesario, y Hiro sólo pudo preguntarse qué era lo que hacía dudar al robot.

-Tus niveles hormonales y la actividad de neurotransmisores son erráticos y se alteran con facilidad de una forma dramática en los últimos días- soltó, con una voz que incluso sonaba como si la máquina pudiera tener tacto, y Hiro sólo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par al adivinar por dónde iban las cosas-. Al comienzo, diagnostiqué estas alteraciones como producto de la repentina aparición de Tadashi- explicó, inclinando levemente su cabeza a la derecha, y Hiro no supo por qué motivo se sintió en la necesidad de alejar la mirada de las cámaras hiperespectrales del robot, aunque logró mantenerla hasta que siguió hablando:-, pero, considerando que tu cerebro había comenzado normalizar su actividad ante su presencia, no logro encontrar una explicación a que te alteres nuevamente cuando Tadashi está cerca.

Logró mantenerle la mirada a pesar de sentir como si un yunque acabara de caer sobre su vientre ante las palabras de Baymax. ¿Tan obvia era su absurda situación?

-¿Puedes relacionar a Tadashi directamente con mis alteraciones... hormonales?- preguntó, y la palabra se sintió como hiel en su garganta a medida que la decía.

Baymax volvió a tomarse un momento antes de responder.

-Aunque las alteraciones suelen estar presentes durante gran parte del día, tus hormonas se disparan principalmente ante determinadas situaciones que involucran a Tadashi de una forma en que no lo hacen con nada más. A pesar de tener altos niveles de testosterona y cortisol, también tus endorfinas se disparan, lo que sólo se suele ver cuando el paciente manifiesta determinados tipos de inquietudes o altas cantidades de estrés.

Hiro no pudo evitar esta vez alejar la mirada, sintiendo como si Bay hubiera dado en el centro de la diana con su suposición.

-¿Determinados tipos de inquietudes?- repitió, curioso, y aunque todo su ser temblaba ante la posible respuesta, no pudo reprimirse de preguntar:- ¿ _Qué_ tipo de inquietudes?

-Principalmente en situaciones de frustración de índole moral, y variables de la sexual.

El hecho de que Hiro no saltara hasta dar con su brillante cabeza en el techo era probablemente debido a que no tenía la superficie de apoyo correcta para lograrlo. Pero se contentó con el hermoso golpe que se dio al, guiado por un espasmo horrorizado de su propio cuerpo, acabar sobre el suelo de fina cerámica blanca. Se hubiera fijado en el detalle de que su rostro se reflejaba en la impoluta superficie de no estar lo suficientemente ocupado en desear que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara.

-Muy bien, detente ahí- exclamó, sin poder ocultar el dolor de la caída en su voz, pero sin dar tiempo al robot a finalizar su monólogo sobre niveles de dolor-. No puede haber nada relacionado a la sexualidad entre mi hermano y yo. Lo sabes, ¿No?

-Hiro...

-Es algo enfermo, repudiable- continuó, sin detenerse a escuchar al robot, demasiado ocupado en dejar fluir en su voz toda la molestia que le embargaba, aun cuando no sabía a quién estaba dirigida.

-Hiro...

-Está mal, es una aberración a la naturaleza...

-Hiro...

-Las sociedades lo podrían abalar en la antigüedad, pero no ésta, y no ahora...

-Hiro...

-Simplemente, yo... yo no puedo sentir ningún tipo de atracción sexual hacia Tadashi, ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Está mal!- exclamó, sin saber en qué instante de su soliloquio la molestia había mutado en desesperación, una desesperación que se veía claramente para el robot en las reacciones de su organismo, al igual que las alteraciones hormonales. Baymax no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué su segundo inventor estaba tan aterrado.

-Hiro...- probó una vez más.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?!- vociferó, accediendo por fin a prestar atención al robot, observándolo desde su nueva altura y con los ojos ardiendo en rabia y temor, sentimientos que sólo lograban desconcertarle más.

Baymax, notando el incremento en las pulsaciones del corazón del chico y en su presión arterial, decidió utilizar un tono de voz suave para hablar:

-Nunca dije que tus alteraciones se debieran específicamente a esos motivos...- señaló, esforzándose por que su tono fuera tan bajo como el que utilizaba cuando se quedaba sin batería. Investigaciones que había realizado anteriormente habían demostrado que, mientras con Tadashi los sonidos altos y agudos al hablar le ayudaban a relajarse y sentirse cómodo, a Hiro eran los tonos graves y bajos los que le calmaban.

De ahí uno de los factores por los que ambos hermanos fueran irremediablemente un bálsamo para las irritaciones del otro, aunque también la mayoría de las veces sus causantes.

Aunque desde hace tres semanas que notaba que las reacciones de Hiro distaban mucho de ser relajadas, en determinadas ocasiones, cuando Tadashi se comportaba amenamente y utilizaba su tono de voz grave y tranquilizador cerca de él. De hecho, era de las ocasiones en las que había notado más se alteraban las funciones neuronales de Hiro.

Hiro tragó saliva, mientras permanecía observando el rostro inescrutable de Baymax por lo que se le hizo una eternidad a medida que, lentamente, tomaba consciencia de la forma en que había reaccionado frente al robot. Estar a la defensiva nunca significaba nada bueno, él lo sabía, pero en ese instante simplemente no quiso pensar en las implicaciones que traía el hecho de que se había fijado únicamente en una de las dos situaciones hipotéticas que Baymax le había presentado. Su mente estaba demasiado cansada entre todo el ajetreo de la universidad, el jaleo de ser héroe y el desastre psicológico por el que se encaminaba su vida como para sumar algo más por este día, y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que podría hallarse cuando fuera a dormir.

Un hormigueo, no tan desconocido ahora, se alzó por encima del malestar de su cuerpo cuando la idea llegó a su mente y Hiro no necesitó más que sentir la forma en que ese cosquilleo se concentraba en sus pómulos y orejas para saber que estaba ruborizado.

-Tus endorfinas se han elevado- señaló Baymax, y Hiro suspiró, cansado, antes de volver a sentarse en la cama.

-Lo supuse- admitió, sólo para alzar su mirada y ver al robot por entre las pestañas, sintiendo como la culpa comenzaba a instaurarse como un peso sólido en su vientre. Pese a ser una máquina aquel malvavisco gigante era parte de su familia, y aunque fuera imposible a veces le gustaba jugar con la idea de que pudiera desarrollar sentimientos que correspondieran los suyos hacia él, y la idea de herirlos era algo que le aterraba algunas veces-. Lo siento mucho, Bay... estos cambios de humor de la pubertad son una mierda, ¿Sabes?- se jactó sin ganas, al tiempo que barría con la punta de su zapatilla el suelo, avergonzado.

Sin estar seguro de por qué extraña información sobre cómo tratar con la depresión se estaba guiando, Hiro agradeció cuando los rechinantes pasos de la máquina la llevaron a sentarse a su lado y envolverlo con uno de sus suaves brazos. No era que el contacto lo reconfortara especialmente, pero lo ridículo de la situación le subía el ánimo al menos.

-En cuanto a eso, puedo tratar de resolver tus inquietudes- informó el robot, mientras daba amistosos golpecitos en su cabeza que acabaron por hacer reír al chico. Sentía como poco a poco la estática se apoderaba de su cabello debido al roce del vinil.

-No vas a darme la charla de la flor y la abeja, ¿Verdad?

Los golpes se detuvieron por un instante y Baymax se giró hacia él, inclinando su cabeza levemente a la izquierda, confundido.

-No veo cómo los procesos de polinización y coperacionismo pueden estar relacionados a tus cambios de humor.

Hiro debió reprimir sus deseos de poner los ojos en blanco. Era demasiado fácil olvidar que estaba hablando con un robot cuando se trataba de Baymax... por suerte era una regla que no se extendía a muchas cosas, como cuando se trataba de hablar de temas vergonzosos.

Casi siempre.

-Bueno... si quieres ayudarme...- comenzó, pensando deliberadamente cómo podía comunicar sus dudas de forma directa sin morir de pena en el proceso. Era más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer el devolver su estatus de robot a Baymax cuando había sido, casi por un año, lo más cercano a un hermano que pudiera tener y francamente dudaba que alguna vez lograra volver a verlo como una simple máquina. Olvidándose de ese detalle, logró soltar, al fin, lo que creía sería entendible para su blanco amigo- ¿Qué tan normal es tener sueños eróticos durante la pubertad?

" _Dios, si estás ahí, te ruego que esta bola de circuitos sepa qué significa lo que le acabo de decir_ ". Rogó, decididamente negado a tener que explicar con palabras más claras el que estuviera teniendo sueños húmedos con su hermano y no se atreviera a confesarlo a su mejor amigo robot, que estaba especialmente diseñado para cuidar de la salud de sus pacientes. Bien, su salud mental estaba amenazada en ese momento, y _mucho_.

Cuando el silencio de Baymax se prolongó por un momento _otra vez,_ Hiro estuvo seriamente tentado a levantarse de la cama y fingir que nada de aquello había pasado.

Por suerte, o desgracia, sólo parecía estar rebuscando en su amplia base de datos.

-En el campo de la psicología, según Sigmund Freud...

Hiro sintió como si a su estómago acabaran de echarle el doble de su peso en piedras en ese momento, y se encargó de hacerlo notar con un pronunciado gruñido de desesperación.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que hablar de él?!- exclamó, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre las mantas, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Estaba muy cerca de querer llorar.

Baymax continuó hablando, ignorante del hecho por el cual la testosterona había aumentado en el cerebro de su paciente ante la mención del psicólogo, denotando su molestia.

-La psicología es hoy en día aceptada como una rama de la medicina moderna, por lo que el que esté relacionado con ella no es nada por lo cual asombrarse- puntualizó, antes de continuar, ignorando la frustración del adolescente y la forma en que, al parecer, entraba en un leve estado depresivo-. Según Freud, los sueños de índole sexual están directamente relacionados con los deseos carnales de cada una de las personas y la forma en que éstos son reprimidos cuando entran en conflicto con las leyes de la moral de cada paciente o las normas sociales.

Hiro suspiró pesadamente, al tiempo que se colocaba boca abajo en la cama, luchando por ignorar la forma en que su malestar estomacal se intensificaba.

-Espero que Freud esté ardiendo en el Infierno, ¿Sabes?- gruñó.

-Aunque no hay evidencia científica de que lo que Freud dice es cierto, sí se puede explicar la presencia de sueños húmedos durante la pubertad como una consecuencia de las hormonas que se liberan durante la etapa de sueño REM- explicó-. La corteza prefrontal del cerebro es la encargada de regular e inhibir los deseos agresivos y libidinosos . Durante la etapa de sueño REM, se activan los sistemas dopaminérgicos mesolímbicos-corticales, asociados con los deseos sexuales, al tiempo que disminuye la actividad de la corteza prefrontal. Al debilitarse el factor que inhibe el deseo sexual, es normal que éste se manifieste en los sueños por el aumento de las hormonas.

Hiro parpadeó un par de veces sin apartar su mirada del robot.

-Que no te asombre si mi cabeza explota después de semejante explicación, Bay- susurró el chico, mientras trataba de asociar todo lo que el robot acababa de decirle, sintiendo los engranajes de su cabeza comenzar a girar-. Demonios, hasta Freud parece más fácil de entender.

Sin embargo, el silencio que se alzó en la habitación por un minuto no era de confusión ni mucho menos. Las ventajas de ser un genio no se limitaban a la tecnología para el chico, sino que Hiro era completamente capaz de comprender cosas como la Biología sin mucha dificultad y, como supo desde el comienzo, era claro que todo aquello tenía que ver con sus alocadas hormonas de adolescente.

Pero una vez más Freud llegaba a joderlo de la mejor manera, porque no había nada en la explicación de Bay que negara su teoría de que sus sueños bien podrían producirse por deseos sexuales reprimidos por una fuerza moral, y es que, simplemente ¿Había algo más amoral que el desear que tu propio hermano te jodiera duro y parejo toda la noche? Él creía que no.

Abrió los ojos de par en par ante la crudeza del pensamiento, y no pudo evitar cubrirse la cabeza con una de las gigantescas almohadas que adornaban la cama cuando éste le trajo a la mente algunas escenas de los sueños que había protagonizado junto a Tadashi, volviendo su rostro rojo como un pimiento por causa de la pena. ¿No se suponía que la mayoría de los sueños se olvidaban a los segundos de tenerlos?, ¿Por qué los suyos tenían que ser tan gráficos y permanecer frescos en su memoria?

Claramente alguna hormona le informaría al robot que estaba avergonzado, por lo que éste dio un pobre intento de tranquilizarlo.

-Durante la pubertad es normal una alteración hormonal mayor que desencadene sueños con situaciones sexuales- comentó, mientras colocaba una de sus gigantescas manos sobre su espalda, a modo de consuelo, y fijaba su mirada en la blanca almohada que ocultaba de sus ojos la cabeza de Hiro. Éste ahogó un gemido, preguntándose si había forma posible de que aquello acabara de una forma más vergonzosa aún-, y no es extraño, ni debes preocuparte, si son acompañados por poluciones nocturnas...

-¿Polu... qué?- preguntó, extrayendo su agitada cabeza de debajo de la almohada y viendo a Baymax con el ceño fruncido, completamente desorientado por causa del término.

-Es cuando, al dormir, los varones jóvenes experimentan eyacul...- ni siquiera le dejó terminar al adivinar por dónde iba la frase, interrumpiéndole con un agudo grito y saltando de la cama.

-¡Wow!, ¡Alto!, ¡Ya entendí!- exclamó, rojo como una remolacha y sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho. Tomó su mochila antes siquiera de que el robot se pusiera en pie- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor vamos con el resto, ya ha pasado buen rato.

-Pero aún pareces alterado, Hiro- apuntó, acercándose a él con pasos lentos, rodeando la cama-, debo estar al tanto de tu estado y responder todas tus inquietudes.

Hiro rio, nervioso, mientras se abalanzaba sobre la puerta y la abría de par en par, sintiendo como un sudor frío recorría su nuca.

-¿Inquietudes? Amigo, Freud y tú parecen tener mucho en común, porque producen más de las que responden.

Y, sin molestarse en escuchar la respuesta extrañada del robot a ese comentario, echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la sala especial de Fred. No necesitaba más conversaciones con su asistente médico por ahora, y esperaba que eso se mantuviera así por siempre.

Los valiosos cuadros e interminables pasillos se deslizaron a toda velocidad a sus laterales en su intento de escapar de su amigo y de la realidad que su cuerpo le gritaba, y cuando atravesó la última puerta que le separaba de los chicos, aquella de madera que se plegaba al palmear con sus manos, lo primero que le recibió fue un agradable saludo de parte de Gogo.

Sí, el cuenco volador.

-¿Dónde estabas?- exclamó, y Hiro le dedicó una mirada extrañada, mientras tomaba el recipiente de brillante color amarillo entre sus manos, a la vez que oía los pasos de Baymax alcanzarlo con un chillido más constante de lo habitual-. Honey no nos dejaba empezar hasta que llegaras.

-Es que si empezaban no iban a parar hasta acabar con todo- explicó la rubia, mientras abarcaba con un gesto de su mano la extensa mesa cubierta por todo tipo de comida chatarra que, debía admitir, parecía el perfecto cóctel suicida para sus estómagos.

Sin molestarse en negar la acusación, Gogo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba con una de sus manos una porción de pizza y comenzaba a devorarla con algo que, Hiro apostaba, estaba muy lejos de ser la fina etiqueta de una dama al comer. Sólo rio, al igual que el resto, mientras se dejaba caer junto a Fred y tomaba una papa frita. El robot se limitó a sentarse en el suelo junto a Tadashi, que permanecía muy cómodo en un sillón.

-Gracias, Honey. Eres la mejor- agradeció, dedicándole una mirada llena de significado a la coreana. Ésta sólo le sacó la lengua, ganándose una risa del muchacho.

-¡Oye, yo también luchaba por detenerlos!- reclamó el joven rubio a su lado, ganándose una mirada acusadora de los chicos a su alrededor, y una dudosa del pequeño asiático.

-Fred, te comiste unas tres porciones de pizza antes de que pudiéramos detenerte- señaló Tadashi, tomando con calma una porción de papas fritas, mientras tomaba el control remoto de una mesa a su lado y se lo tendía al chico, que ostentaba una sonrisa que no parecía en lo más mínimo apenada.

-Oh, cierto- se limitó a decir, al tiempo que encendía el enorme televisor frente a ellos.

Lo primero que apareció luego de un leve chispazo de estática en la atmósfera, fue una imagen de ellos en el noticiero de la tarde, y Hiro no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas, curioso por saber de qué estarían hablando.

No era algo extraño el que paulatinamente encontrara una que otra noticia sobre su grupo en la televisión, y estaba relativamente acostumbrado ya, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le agradara y aún resultara curioso el ser una figura pública. Casi nunca se perdía una noticia sobre los Grandes Seis, lo que, de cierta extraña manera, le hacía sentir como una diva.

Pero en esta ocasión no pudo sentirse protagonista de su propia historia, pues de quien estaban hablando no era de él. Más tampoco del equipo por completo.

Quien aparecía como una imagen que ocupaba la mitad de la pantalla, con su máscara cubriendo estratégicamente la mitad de su rostro y el visor de vuelo haciendo lo mismo por el resto, erguido y con una de sus katanas en la mano, no era otro que Tadashi, por millonésima vez en las noticias.

La fotografía había sido tomada de espaldas, pero el chico tenía el rostro levemente girado hacia la derecha, dejando una vista bastante sugerente de la fuerte curva de su mentón y nariz que, al igual que la longitud de su cuello, daban como resultado una imagen muy atractiva aún bajo la máscara. Fue tomada en algún momento entre el atardecer y el ocaso, causando que los juegos de luces y sombras bailaran sobre los anchos hombros y brazos, ahora en toda regla tonificados y poderosos, haciendo relucir la coraza que formaban sus alas en reposo sobre su espalda, adhiriéndose a la curva de ésta, completamente perceptible debido a la postura erguida y masculina que su hermano de forma natural poseía.

Hiro se removió incómodo al sentir un curioso hormigueo, no del todo desconocido, deslizarse por el espacio entre sus muslos ante la imagen. Hasta el momento sabía que su hermano era atractivo, indudablemente, y también fuerte, pero nunca había podido ver que detrás de su gentileza y mirada amable, Tadashi podía verse de una forma muy diferente, mucho más sugestiva y deseable de lo que ya era para él.

Tadashi se veía poderoso, seguro, se veía como un verdadero héroe dispuesto a salvar al mundo, y eso le excitaba como nada lo había logrado antes.

Escandalizado por el pensamiento, alejó la mirada, rogando porque el único que pudiera percibir el ardor en sus mejillas fuera él. Sin embargo, casi le da un infarto al descubrir la mirada fija de Baymax sobre su persona, curiosa. En su fuero interno rogó porque no fuera a soltar algo como _"Tus hormonas indican que estás a punto de sufrir una erección sólo por ver a tu hermano mayor"_ o algo por el estilo.

Por suerte, la voz femenina que comenzó a hablar en la televisión pareció llamar su atención mucho más que sus cambios de humor repentinos de púbero, de los que tal vez ya estuviera harto, para pena de Hiro.

" _Señoras y señores, es oficial"_ decía, mientras tanto, la periodista encargada de dar la noticia; una mujer morena de aproximadamente cuarentena años que estaba en ese canal desde que Hiro tenía memoria, pero cuyo nombre nunca había llegado a memorizar. La mujer continuó hablando con un tono especialmente lleno de entusiasmo e intriga diseñado para atraer a la tele-audiencia: _"Con casi tres semanas apareciendo junto a nuestros queridos héroes y con su propio cupo de maleantes tras las rejas no creo que a alguien quepa duda ya de que el título Grandes Seis nos ha quedado corto a todos"._

 _-_ Ya se estaban tardando, genios- se burló Gogo, mientras se abalanzaba sobre otro pedazo de pizza, recibiendo un chistido colectivo por parte del grupo-. Ay, por favor- protestó.

Más pronto guardó silencio también, prestando atención, expectante como el resto, a que la mujer finalizara con el segmento.

" _Ha estado acompañándonos, protegiéndonos como el resto de nuestros valientes héroes desde las vísperas de Navidad del año pasado, deslizándose silenciosamente en la escena poco a poco, ganándose el cariño de la gente y las miradas de las muchachas desde ese momento porque, hay que admitirlo, está que arde"_ la mujer guiñó coquetamente a la cámara y, ruborizado aún, Hiro no pudo evitar girar su mirada hacia su hermano cuando leves carcajadas por parte de sus compañeros estallaron en la sala, y a pesar del pinchazo de celos que estaba sufriendo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír también al ver el rostro rojo como una remolacha del mayor. Por supuesto, fue el único del grupo que se ganó un golpe con una lata de gaseosa vacía _". Con sus poderosas katanas, su aspecto soberbio y su agilidad para meter ladrones en la cárcel a patadas"_ Hiro pudo reconocer el comentario como un recordatorio de una semana atrás, cuando la escena del banco en la primera misión de Tadashi se había repetido esta vez con civiles dentro en un día común. Por suerte Tadashi había acatado su orden de permanecer junto a él, pero se había dado el gusto de tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con al menos tres de ellos, lo que le había dejado al borde de un infarto y a su hermano con muchos seguidores en YouTube _", este nuevo héroe, a quien la comunidad de San Fransokyo han decidido llamar Shadow por su traje y las asombrosas luchas en completo silencio que lo caracterizan, ha sido abiertamente aceptado por la comunidad como el merecedor de darles el Siete a nuestros Grandes y, con ello, extender a él la pregunta que ha acompañado a Watcher, Sonic, Blades, Freak, Colossus y Alchemy desde sus comienzos... ¿Quién es, en realidad, este héroe desconocido?"._

Un silencio sepulcral se alzó en la habitación luego de que la mujer fuera a comerciales, un silencio lleno de reflexión ante el que, inevitablemente, Hiro acabó por lanzar una sonora carcajada al cabo de un minuto.

-¡Y yo que creía que el mío era malo!- exclamó el chico, ahogado en su propia risa, antes de volver a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

 _-¿Alchemy?-_ repitió Honey, claramente indignada-. Creo que hubiera preferido que Fred nos ponga los nombres.

-Al menos el mío se parece a mi nombre- comentó el rubio, aunque se veía claramente desilusionado por no ser llamado como _El Súper Dragón de Fuego_ o algo así.

-Y combina con tu forma de ser- pinchó Gogo, viendo a todos los anonadados chicos con cierto aire de superioridad. La preparación de quien ya sabía una mala noticia, igual que Hiro, que sólo podía reír entre dientes.

-Nunca más volveré a quejarme de Wasabi- comentó el moreno mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente, profundamente consternado.

-¿Y tú qué?- la voz de Gogo volvió a alzarse, esta vez en dirección a Tadashi, quien había permanecido en un ameno silencio mientras contemplaba la desolación de sus amigos, esbozando una tranquila sonrisa- ¿Por qué tan feliz?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, relajado, antes de tomar un pedazo de pizza.

-Porque Shadow no es tan malo como Sonic, al menos- respondió con una maliciosa calma, antes de dar una mordida a la pizza. Con una sonrisa de medio lado que, de estar dirigida a él, le hubiera derretido hasta reducirlo a una temblorosa masa en el piso.

Cuando iba a prepararse para ocultar su sonrojo del resto descubrió, horrorizado, que el pensamiento ya no le molestaba a tal punto como para eso. Tembló de pies a cabeza ante la idea de que algo en su ser estaba aceptando esa extraña inclinación por señalar el atractivo físico de su hermano de las peores maneras posibles.

Hiro no pudo evitar interpretar más que como justicia divina la forma en que Gogo embarró pizza en todo el hermoso y masculino rostro de Tadashi, mientras las risas se alzaban nuevamente entre sus amigos.

* * *

El cosquilleo le hizo gruñir molesto mientras avanzaba por su pierna desnuda lentamente desde el tobillo, luchando por arrastrarlo de aquel maravilloso mundo sin tiempo ni preocupaciones.

Hiro volvió a gruñir, remolón, antes de dar una pequeña patada para apartar lo que fuera que le estuviera molestando, que probablemente era Mochi con su mala costumbre de meterse bajo sus sábanas en invierno en busca de calor.

Aunque se hundió con deleite entre los cálidos cobertores de su cama al apartar la molesta sensación, listo a volver a caer en un sueño profundo, sólo pudo disfrutar de la calma por tres segundos a lo mucho... el tiempo suficiente para recalcular que ese cálido cosquilleo que bailaba sobre la piel de su cuello poco tenía que ver con la sensación del pelaje de su gato cuando se colaba con él.

-¡¿Qué dem...?!- comenzó, incorporándose como un resorte. Su velocidad más de una vez le había evitado el perder a alguien.

Aunque lo que había perdido en ese momento, estaba seguro, era la cabeza. Porque aún en la oscuridad casi perfecta de la habitación y el completo silencio de la calle, no había forma de que no reconociera ese par de ojos que parecían brillar en la oscuridad, sibilinos, divertidos...

Hambrientos.

Hiro jadeó contra la mano que de la nada había cubierto sus labios, y el vaho de su propio aliento le humedeció el rostro cuando apenas se retiró de su piel, permaneciendo suspendida a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Hablas muy alto- susurró el chico, aun dudando si era correcto apartar su mano. Hiro decidió por él, alejándose lo suficiente para poder mirarlo desde la escasa seguridad que le brindaban los cincuenta centímetros que el colchón le permitía alejarse de Tadashi sin caerse de la cama-, despertaras a tía Cass.

No se molestó en ocultar el recelo en su mirada, le importaba poco que el resto de su rostro pareciera una antorcha, tal como le aseguraba la mirada divertida que su hermano paseaba por cada parte de él. Hubo un instante de duda cuando aquellos ojos se posaron sobre sus labios, perturbándolo grandemente, un segundo en que la sonrisa sibilina del mayor flaqueó un instante antes de volver a alzar su mirada hasta sus ojos. Hiro tragó saliva disimuladamente, algo mareado ante la mirada, que ahora no dejaba lugar a dudas de las intenciones de su hermano.

-¿Y por qué habría inconveniente en despertar a Cass, _hermano_?- gruñó, esgrimiendo la palabra con un énfasis hiriente, esperando que, de estar otra vez en otro maldito sueño, la parte trastornada de su cerebro que se dedicaba a hacer aquellos odiosos juegos se dejará de molestar de una vez.

La sonrisa lobuna de su "hermano" le dijo que eso definitivamente no iba a pasar hoy.

-Ya fuimos interrumpidos la otra noche, Hiro- susurró, acercando su rostro mucho más allá del límite que hubiera resultado cómodo al chico. El aludido se mordió el labio, molesto por que la forma en que Tadashi soltó su nombre bastara para causar una verdadera revolución sobre su piel-, ¿Por qué buscarías más pretextos para que pase también esta vez?

Hiro se estremeció de pies a cabeza sólo ante las breves imágenes que pasaron por su mente de todos los resultados en los que podían llegar a desembocar esas palabras, y se volteó en el instante en que una imagen suya mordiendo una almohada apareció, listo para salir corriendo de allí.

Lástima por aquella mano que se asió como una prensa a su débil antebrazo y, de un sólo jalón, pegó su espalda casi por completo al fornido pecho desnudo.

De no estar casi un cien por ciento seguro de que se trataba de otro de sus sueños, hubiera asegurado que sus pupilas se dilataron al roce de los labios del mayor sobre su cuello. Pero tenía la garantía de que todas esas sensaciones eran un invento de su mente.

Eso no quería decir que se rendiría tan sencillamente. Aquello no estaba bien, y consentir a su cerebro para que le jugara esas pasadas no era correcto.

Gruñó nuevamente, forcejeando contra las manos de Tadashi cuando, para su horror, descubrió que no eran ellas lo que lo retenían contra su hermano, puesto que éstas se hundían lentamente, desapareciendo entre las sábanas hacia lugares que ningún hermano debería tocar.

-Acerca tus caderas, Hiro- susurró Tadashi contra su oído, ganándose una mirada fulminante del muchacho sólo por la sonrisa que se transparentaba en la voz del otro. Tadashi sólo rio antes de besar la unión de su cuello y mentón, estremeciendo al chico cautivo, disfrutando de sus forcejeos- ¿No lo ves?, Es tu cuerpo, tu mente, la que grita que todo esto es lo que deseas- ronroneó sobre su oído, con la vista fija en las comisuras de los labios del rabioso chico- ¿Por qué no me dejas simplemente satisfacerte ahora, hermanito?

Hiro se estremeció de pies a cabeza por causa de la grave voz del mayor, baja y ronca debido a la excitación. Cuando sintió una mano inmiscuirse bajo el elástico de su pijama se lanzó hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse tanto como fuera posible de su contacto.

Dio un respingo horrorizado al sentir que se había pegado a una parte de la anatomía del chico incluso peor. Pero éste, desde luego, le mantuvo fuertemente asido a él.

-Hiro- susurró, con voz que obligó al aludido a escucharlo con deleite, a recubrirse en ese tono de voz como lo haría en una segunda piel, a pesar de estar luchando por imponer su moral en aquel desastre-. Ya no huyas... no me alejes de ti.

El chico se estremeció por completo ante aquella frase para, acto seguido, comenzar a buscar la forma de dársela de bruces contra el suelo en cuanto despertara, porque nadie podía quedar impune luego de jugar con algo tan grave como lo que significaba para él el ser abandonado por Tadashi, ni siquiera él mismo.

-T-Tadashi- susurró, sintiendo que algo se quebraba en su interior con un nuevo beso del mayor sobre los riesgosos límites de su boca-. No quiero que te vayas… pero no puedo…

Estaba a punto de explicarle el por qué no quería volver a oír ese tema, el por qué estaba mal soñarse en ese tipo de situaciones cuando, sin previo aviso, los labios y lengua del mayor se apoderaron de su boca por completo, a la vez que las manos se tornaban cada vez más inquietas debajo de la tela de su ropa interior.

-Hiro...- susurró sobre la piel húmeda de sus labios, antes de deslizar su lengua lenta y concienzudamente sobre ellos, delineándolos en una oscura caricia que envió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, mientras aquellas manos le llenaban de sensaciones sorprendentemente reales-, Ah, Hiro...

El chico gimió contra los labios de su hermano, contagiado por las ansias de aquel suspiro y sintiendo como las lágrimas de impotencia se deslizaban por sus sienes. Al mismo tiempo, una profunda frustración y molestia –que estaba dirigida a sí mismo- comenzaba a gestarse en su pecho al descubrirse encantado con los movimientos soeces de Tadashi sobre su piel.

-Hiro...

Se apartó apenas lo suficiente para respirar en cuanto él volvió a llamarlo, urgido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, momento que Tadashi aprovechó para apoderarse de su cuello y cernirse sobre él, dominante de una forma que le parecía encantadora y terrorífica por igual.

-Hiro…

-T-Tadashi...- ronroneó, enredando sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de medianoche del otro, a la vez que, ya completamente dominado por las sensaciones del sueño, se abría gustoso de piernas para él.

 **-¡Hiro!**

Saltó en la cama con un grito espantado y, sospechaba, demasiado femenino para un joven de casi dieciséis años, en medio de una habitación excesivamente brillante para tratarse de la misma que hasta hace unos segundos lo había envuelto en su oscuridad. Un bocinazo se oyó a la distancia, llegando a él amortiguado por la ventana, mientras el frío de la habitación se apoderaba de su pecho y rostro.

Con el oído aún resentido por el grito y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Hiro buscó en medio de la iluminada habitación al responsable de su estado, sólo para ver sobre él un par de ojos castaños que bailaban entre la curiosidad, la diversión y la molestia. Un par de ojos que distaban mucho de los que habitaban en sus sueños.

Hiro miró desorientado a su hermano por un segundo antes de, aterrorizado, bajar la mirada hasta su cuerpo. Suspiró, profundamente aliviado al ver que no había ningún relieve en la superficie de las sábanas que evidenciara de la forma más vergonzosa lo que había estado soñando.

Un roce áspero pero delicado sobre su piel le sobresaltó una vez más y, alzando la mirada hasta su hermano, se topó con los ojos curiosos y preocupados del mayor. Extrañado, no entendió la expresión de su hermano hasta que pudo ver la ligera humedad que recubría la yema del dedo pulgar que acababa de rozar su mejilla derecha.

Tragó saliva, preparándose para el interrogatorio.

Tadashi se sentó junto a él, refregando el resto de la lágrima entre su pulgar e índice.

-Estabas llorando otra vez- susurró, con los ojos fijos en ella. Hiro se refregó un ojo mientras trataba de despertarse un poco más, aunque su somnolencia no le impedía notar que Tadashi no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, además de aquella línea tensa en la que se habían convertido sus labios, evidenciando su molestia-... y me llamabas en sueños.

Ese último comentario, dicho como al pasar, cayó como una roca a su estómago, obligándolo a bajar la mirada hasta el edredón de color azul. No había una acusación en sus palabras o en su tono, no hacia él exactamente, y Hiro se sintió aún peor de lo que ya se sentía al saber que Tadashi se estaba reprochando nuevamente por su culpa.

Pese a los claros avances que ambos habían tenido en su relación, los claroscuros de la muerte y renacer de Tadashi seguían generando tensiones cada vez que él manifestaba alguna señal de malestar en relación al tema. Tadashi era actualmente el más afectado de ambos cada vez que él se deprimía, y Hiro se sentía incluso peor al ser consciente de que su hermano se desvivía por reconfortarlo y que se sentía cada vez más desesperado al no lograrlo a pesar de todas las medidas que había tomado.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de agradecer el hecho de que confundiera el motivo de su llanto con el extremo más opuesto al que verdaderamente lo había originado. No había motivo lógico que condujera a su hermano a la conclusión de que estaba llorando por el hecho de que se sentía un traidor al soñarse enredado bajo las sábanas con él, y esperaba que nunca lo hubiera.

-T-Tadashi...- comenzó, aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos de la misma manera en que el aludido no podía verle a él. Odiaba todo aquello y desearía haber podido explicar la situación real para que pudiera liberarse de la culpa que lo embargaba, pero dudaba verdaderamente que llegara a aliviarle en realidad-. No tienes de qué preocuparte, sólo fue un mal sueño. Ni siquiera lo recuerdo ahora mismo ya.

El aludido asintió lentamente, sopesando sus palabras con calma, con la curva de sus labios ligeramente más relajada. Hiro se sintió algo aliviado al ver en ese gesto que la molestia de su hermano parecía algo mermada. Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, Hiro mirándolo por entre las pestañas, Tadashi de reojo, serio. Una sonrisa del menor, conciliadora, bastó para contagiar un poco del optimismo que él mismo no sentía al gesto del otro y que Tadashi suspirara a la vez que volvía a alejar la mirada, perceptiblemente más tranquilo.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema?- preguntó, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama. Se sacó la gorra característica, que cada vez usaba menos en realidad, y comenzó a juguetear con ella, en la espera de su respuesta.

Hiro esbozó una sonrisa más relajada mientras se sentaba en posición de flor de loto, dando lugar al mayor.

-Claro que sí, hermanote. No te preocupes- aseguró, aliviado de que no decidiera indagar más.

Tadashi se detuvo un instante en la actividad de girar su gorra en el aire, sopesando sus palabras sin apartar la mirada de la tela negra.

-Hay algo más- murmuró, y Hiro le miró con curiosidad, a medio camino de despegarse de las sábanas-. No sólo llorabas y me llamabas, sino que estabas sonrojado y... sonreías- concluyó, esbozando una expresión que dejaba más que claro la gran confusión que aquello había despertado en él, aunque debía admitir que sería una reacción comprensible en cualquier persona ante semejante situación.

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par ante las palabras del mayor. Acto seguido, alejó la mirada, escandalizado y notando que sus mejillas hormigueaban gracias al rubor que, incriminador, volvía a apoderarse de ellas.

-Y-Yo...- murmuró, pensando a toda velocidad una manera en la que contestar sin evidenciar la naturaleza de su sueño real-. Bueno... ya sabes, no recuerdo mucho en realidad.

Tadashi le miró, esta vez con un gesto que divagaba entre la sospecha y la duda.

-¿En serio?...- interrogó, con una ceja enarcada que dejaba en claro que no estaba del todo convencido- ¿No es un poco extraño un sueño tan dispar?

Cansado ya de la interrogación, descartó la charla con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa.

-Alguien tenía que heredar la bipolaridad de tía Cass, supongo- comentó, estirándose con dicha, sintiendo los músculos de su espalda relajarse.

Pero el mayor continuó observándolo con su expresión inquisidora, causando que Hiro sintiera como un frío sudor comenzaba a deslizarse por su espalda. Era paranoico suponer que Tadashi pudiera descubrir la naturaleza de su sueño sólo con observarlo… ¿No?

Suspiró mentalmente cuando Tadashi sonrió de lado, antes de soltar una pequeña carcajada. Al parecer lo iba a dejar por la paz, para alivio de Hiro.

-Por cierto, tía Cass dijo que si no bajabas a almorzar en cinco minutos iba a sacarte todas las herramientas que te regaló por Navidad- soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, poniéndose en pie con un leve impulso, desordenándole los cabellos al pasar con una enérgica caricia que le arrancó una protesta al chico.

-¿A almorzar?- repitió, confundido- ¿Qué hora es?

-La una de la tarde- dijo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta con un paso relajado en lo que Hiro ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa-. Y llegué hace seis minutos, por si te interesa.

Esta vez no pudo evitar soltar el pequeño grito aterrado. Cass era verdaderamente temible cuando se la dejaba colgada a la hora de comer, y el hecho de que le permitiera dormir tanto más allá del horario del desayuno era un hecho sin precedentes incluso para un domingo.

-¡Tadashi!- exclamó con un tono de alerta mezclado con el profundo sentimiento de traición que sentía por parte del mayor, saltando de la cama a toda velocidad y tomando la ropa de la noche anterior del suelo, mientras las risas del chico se alejaban por las escaleras.

 _Y pensar que me preocupo por él._ Gruñó en su fuero interno, molesto. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa embobada cuando la última carcajada de su hermano murió tras las paredes. _Al menos ya no se siente mal._

* * *

Suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora con molestia, temiendo tan sólo tocar una tecla para escribir la pregunta en el buscador, pero consciente a la vez de que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de que su hermano y tía volvieran de realizar las compras, paseo del que él desistió con la excusa de relajarse en casa un poco luego de una semana demasiado ajetreada en la universidad.

Y para realizar preguntas como _Incesto en la sociedad_ por internet, por supuesto.

-Cada vez mi historial causa más espanto, ¿Eh, Baymax?- preguntó distraídamente al robot que se paseaba por la habitación, jugando con Mochi.

Su gigantesco amigo se detuvo un segundo en su persecución para realizar un escaneo fugaz.

-No detecto una alteración de hormonas que se corresponda con el temor- informó.

-Oh, ya la sentirás, amigote- aseguró, con una expresión que tenía tanto de humor como de resignación en ella, antes de darle una gran mordida a la roja manzana que había estado lanzando en el aire instantes atrás. Dio _enter_ al buscador como quien presiona el botón de autodestrucción de algún lugar en el que se encontraba atrapado.

Veinte minutos después Hiro cerró los ojos, luchando por ignorar la evidente molestia que crecía a pasos agigantados en su cabeza. Masajeó sus sienes con los dedos, donde una notable presión comenzaba a resultar insoportable. Hubiera hecho lo posible por arrepentirse antes de haber comenzado con toda aquella búsqueda inútil, que sólo había logrado aumentar su malestar respecto a toda la situación con su hermano.

-Detecto un aumento en tus niveles de cortisona y testosterona. ¿Algo en particular te está molestando?- la voz de Baymax se abrió paso entre la nebulosa que se había vuelto su cabeza, a la vez que el robot blanco se colocaba a su lado, con Mochi ronroneando entre sus brazos.

Hiro suspiró pesadamente, acongojado, antes de abrir los ojos y parpadear lentamente, luchando por apartar la sensación de presión en su pecho que comenzaba a asfixiarle, además de alejar la humedad excesiva en sus ojos.

-Sí- aceptó, antes de ponerse en pie, sin verdaderos deseos de dar explicaciones a su amigo por el momento y demasiado consciente de que faltaban pocos minutos antes de que Tadashi y Cass entraran por la puerta. Se dirigió hasta el espacio de suelo hueco en su habitación donde guardaba uno de sus trajes, junto a las partes del de Baymax-. ¿Sabes? Creo que esta vez sí aceptaré ese paseo para estabilizar mis cambios de humor.

Se giró hacia el robot con su coraza roja y violeta entre manos, y Mochi, que había tenido una mala experiencia la última vez que habían experimentado con los propulsores del robot dentro de casa, salió corriendo espantado de la habitación. Hiro pensó que era lo mejor, no quería volver a tener que inventar excusas para tía Cass sobre por qué su gato había amanecido con todo el pelo de la cola chamuscado.

* * *

Había sido buena idea después de todo.

No había sido consciente de cuan atrapado se sentía dentro de aquella habitación hasta que la fresca brisa del atardecer chocó contra sus mejillas, trayendo consigo el aroma salado del océano y el sonido de los barcos y las gaviotas en el muelle. El encierro no le hacía bien, no cuando justamente debía estarlo gran parte de la semana para poder ir al día con la universidad, y tampoco es que las salidas a patrullar con los chicos le distendieran de forma correcta, dado que debían estar atentos a los peligros y delincuentes de la ciudad. En resumen, desde hacía aproximadamente un año que realmente no tenía muchos momentos para relajarse.

Los proyectos robóticos que realizaba, aunque fáciles, ya no eran sólo por placer, sino que debía llevar a cabo todo un análisis adjunto que diera cuenta de su funcionamiento y mostrara su utilidad en la sociedad -algo que definitivamente nunca había que hacer en una pelea con Megabot-. Las reuniones con sus amigos siempre terminaban en conversaciones sobre la universidad, las misiones o, las menos de las veces, películas extrañas que sólo Fred parecía conocer. Y la situación con Tadashi... bueno...

-Acelera, Bay- gruñó, enfurruñado, antes de inclinar los mandos de control en los sensores magnéticos de la espalda del robot para que desviara la vía de su vuelo un poco a la derecha, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente en esa dirección. Hiro bajó la mirada, encontrándose con su rostro aniñado en el reflejo que le devolvía el agua del estrecho. Se perdió un segundo en los reflejos ligeramente anaranjados que el atardecer ya comenzaba a derramar sobre la ciudad y su rostro antes de que el robot dirigiera toda su potencia a sus propulsores y describiera una gigantesca curva al ras de la superficie del agua. Ésta se elevó y chisporroteó por el contacto con la ráfaga de aire caliente, empapando levemente ambas corazas, antes de que Baymax se elevara a toda velocidad hacia el cielo.

Como la primera y todas las veces que volaba con su amigo, un ligero vértigo se apoderó de él ante ese brusco movimiento y estuvo a punto de tener náuseas, pero sólo bastó con que posara su mirada en un punto fijo en la lejanía para que recuperara la estabilidad en el vuelo. Pese a lo molesto que era, cualquier cosa servía para no pensar en...

Gruñó, frustrado, antes de aplastarse contra la coraza del robot para evitar la fricción del viento, aumentando la velocidad con la que Baymax se acercaba hacia uno de los globos de pez. Con suerte acabaría por estrellarse contra la estructura y se olvidaría de los bizarros problemas que le asediaban.

Sin embargo, la velocidad con la que se acercaban comenzó a disminuir cuando ya sólo faltaban unos pocos metros y la inercia obligó a Hiro a aferrarse con fuerza al robot cuando sospechó que su estómago se escaparía por su boca, en el instante mismo en que Baymax colocaba ambos pies sobre el globo.

-¿Por qué paraste?- gruñó Hiro, aferrándose con ambas manos a su estómago, mientras esperaba un segundo a que su malestar desapareciera. Un sonido demasiado conocido llegó hasta sus oídos desde el interior de la armadura de Baymax, respondiendo a su pregunta incluso antes de que el robot lo hiciera.

-Mis niveles de energía están peligrosamente bajos- informó, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado para verlo mientras el chico descendía por su espalda-. Debo volver a recargar, pero en este momento es peligroso que viaje con carga excesiva o ambos podríamos caer al océano.

Hiro se tambaleó ligeramente al pisar la superficie del globo, aferrándose de inmediato a la mano que Baymax le tendía. Tardó un momento en superar su mareo, antes de respirar hondo y sentarse en la superficie de metal de la gigantesca turbina.

-Supongo que estoy atrapado aquí hasta que hayas recuperado energías, ¿No es así?- preguntó, no sabiendo si ya debería haberse acostumbrado a estos altibajos de mala suerte o si su resignación era fruto de algún nuevo trastorno mental gestándose-. Encantador panorama para un domingo a la noche- agregó, dirigiendo su mirada hasta el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a teñir la sempiterna niebla del estrecho con una maravillosa paleta de colores naranja, rojo y violeta.

 _Al menos la vista es sublime._ Pensó.

-En verdad lo lamento, Hiro- se disculpó el robot, un gesto más humano de lo que se esperaba. Hiro asintió, antes de dirigirle una sonrisa, esmerándose en relajar las locuras de sus hormonas que pudieran despertar más "sentimientos de culpa" en el robot.

-No hay problema- aseguró-. Vete ahora o no te quedara energía suficiente para viajar tú solo tan siquiera.

Baymax pareció dudar un segundo en el que, Hiro estuvo seguro, se dedicó a hacerle un escaneo para medir su temperatura, hambre o cosas de ese tipo. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no colapsaría por el invierno asintió y se marchó con premura, generando una agradable corriente de aire cálido con sus propulsores que le obligó a cerrar los ojos desprotegidos del visor, oyendo como se alejaba.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, al cabo de unos segundos, estaba tan sólo él con los colores del atardecer.

 _Igual que aquella vez._ Comentó como al pasar, rememorando el día en que había encontrado a Tadashi en los laboratorios. No lo tomó como una señal, los atardeceres de San Franskyo generalmente eran magníficos debido a la niebla y la evaporación del agua. Las partículas gaseosas dispersas en la atmósfera esparcían de mejor forma los rayos de luz que chocaban contra ellas, llegando a un nivel de iridiscencia en el cual el agua y el cielo se unían y no había un horizonte que los separara, sino que el reflejo del cielo en el estrecho causaba una sola y perfecta bóveda de color naranja que le envolvía con su belleza y bañaba la ciudad, el puerto y las lejanas montañas con ámbar, escarlata, rosa y topacio.

Aunque no lo tomara como una señal, inevitablemente el hermoso espectáculo trajo a su memoria a cierto joven empollón y experto en artes marciales que estaba tratando de mantener lejos de su mente a como diera lugar. Pero atrapado allí ya no podía generar situaciones de adrenalina que le obligaran a olvidarse de sus problemas sin, por ejemplo, tener que saltar de aquel globo y enfrentarse a una muerte segura.

Aunque la idea era tentadora, la verdad.

Suspiró pesadamente, dejando de lado su fase de diva dramática antes de echarse hacia atrás y recostarse sobre sus brazos, observando distraídamente la forma en que el resplandor teñía su traje de colores naranjas también.

Por un momento luchó por poner su mente en blanco, simplemente disfrutar del atardecer y la extraña calma de la ciudad, pero no pasó más de unos segundos con la vista fija en el horizonte cuando la imagen mental de los ojos de su hermano, brillando en sus sueños con una tonalidad demasiado similar a los tonos de amarillo que bañaban algunos rincones de las nubes, asaltaran su mente, causando que su piel se erizara al recordar el hambre y pasión ocultos en ellos.

 _Me pregunto cómo sería Tadashi en la cama-_ soltó en su fuero interno, genuinamente curioso y tal vez algo expectante _\- ¿Será tierno, dulce?, ¿O una bestia hambrienta e implacable?_

Por un instante, la imagen de Tadashi sometiéndole sobre la cama, mordiendo su cuello con furia o manteniéndole en cuatro con los pantalones bajos azotó su mente, causando que un furioso rubor trepara hasta sus mejillas, sólo para que, un instante después, una pequeña risita se escapara de sus labios.

La idea de su dulce y sereno hermano como un amante rudo volvió a sacarle una carcajada por lo ridículo que le parecía, antes de robarle un respingo escandalizado y obligarle a abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¡No!- exclamó, alarmado y furioso consigo mismo, antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos en un acto reflejo. Esperó un segundo, dirigiendo su mirada en todas las direcciones, y emitió un suspiro de alivio al encontrar sólo nubes en lugar de miradas extrañadas. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a relajarse, adoptando la posición de flor de loto y hundiendo su mirada en sus manos-. Estás cada vez más paranoico, Hiro. ¿Quién podría oírte a estas alturas?

Esperó un par de segundos más en silencio, estudiando la forma en que su corazón comenzaba a regularizar su acelerado ritmo dentro de su pecho, a la vez que su respiración también se normalizaba. Al cabo de un instante, más tranquilo, volvió a recostarse sobre sus codos, con los ojos fijos en el atardecer, pero la mente vagando con cierto recelo en las imágenes fugaces que su mente había creado de la nada. Aún no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a los comentarios más básicos respecto del atractivo de su hermano, estaba claro entonces que pensamientos de éste tipo despertarían alarma en cualquier persona normal.

No, mejor dicho, cualquier persona medianamente normal ni siquiera los tendría.

Hiro frunció el ceño, harto de aquel malestar, de aquella incomodidad con su hermano.

-Esto es ridículo- gruñó, clavando su mirada en el lejano atardecer, como si se dispusiera a hablarle al sol y el océano-. No es mi culpa si mi cuerpo está como loco con Tadashi, y eso definitivamente no tiene nada que ver con síndromes estúpidos de un austríaco loco o por causa de alguna desviación de conducta sexual. Soy un maldito adolescente con hormonas sobre excitadas y con sueños propios de ellas, nada más que eso, ya se pasará.

Su gesto fue firme al finalizar su sentencia, pero sólo bastó que su mente vagara un poco más para que su seguridad comenzara a flaquear.

Esta vez un recuerdo diferente le asaltó, un recuerdo que no pertenecía a ningún sueño producto de sus hormonas o su inconsciente. Su mente voló a aquella noche en que Tadashi le había atrapado en la cama y se había quedado profundamente dormido mientras le abrazaba como a un peluche. Nuevamente su corazón se agitó como si un colibrí se hallara encerrado en su caja torácica y sintió sus mejillas arder en respuesta a la sonrisa de su hermano en la oscuridad, describiendo una tierna curva en su atractivo y masculino rostro. El simple recuerdo de los férreos brazos de su hermano a su alrededor, manteniéndole firmemente pegado a su torso bastó para que un agradable calor envolviera su cuerpo por completo, naciendo desde su vientre, y una sonrisa estúpida se escapara por sus labios, una sensación mil veces preferible a los pensamientos lujuriosos que lo asaltaban de la nada. No importaba cuanto se hubiera quejado de la cercanía del otro en ese momento, la había disfrutado a pesar de que era ese el contacto que había originado toda aquella vorágine de sentimientos y pensamientos dentro de él.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo de las reacciones de su cuerpo ante el aroma masculino y ligeramente picante de Tadashi envolviéndolo, la forma en que su rostro le resultaba encantador en medio de la penumbra de la habitación y el momentáneo deseo que había sentido de que le besará y le inmovilizara no eran para nada fruto de un sueño hormonal, sino que habían sido una respuesta completamente sincera de sí mismo, una reacción suya...

Algo que _él_ había sentido.

Tristemente, en aquel momento había recurrido a la lógica en vez de explorar lo que su cuerpo le estaba diciendo. Había zanjado con la excusa del Edipo la orientación de sus desordenes hormonales, guiándose por la lógica, como toda la vida lo había hecho.

Ingenuamente había buscado en todas partes explicaciones a lo que le pasaba, había tratado de verlo desde la objetividad de la ciencia, desde una aventura por el psicoanálisis, desde los cambios hormonales de un púber, consolándose en lo que la biología podía decirle, incluso investigando cosas como el incesto desde la lejanía, nunca viéndolo como algo que él sufría como persona. Investigó desde la objetividad, como el buen hombre de ciencias que era, interponiendo excusas y razonamientos que falsaran cualquier posibilidad de que toda la información que recolectó durante aquella semana fuera aplicable a su situación, una forma muy personal de negación.

Sin embargo, no acostumbrado a ello a su joven edad, en ningún momento se detuvo a sentir.

Sentir, no pensar. Desconectar su mente de la razón sólo para dejarla vagar por los caminos que quisiera y que tan gustosamente exploraba en sus sueños, en una especie de venganza muy irónica.

Era por eso que su cerebro -maldito bastardo-, le cobraba en su subconsciente todas las veces que le interrumpía cuando como buen adolescente se dedicaba a admirar aspectos de Tadashi desde una perspectiva nada fraterna.

Bufó, llevándose una mano a la frente, allí donde la presión de una jaqueca volvía a gestarse debido a la forma en que su mente trabajaba a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sin embargo, misteriosamente su pecho no se sentía oprimido por la desesperación como antes de salir de su casa, sino que se mantenía en una especulación constante entre la incomodidad y la calma.

Si tan sólo hubiera explorado lo que sentía en lugar de negarlo, hoy no estaría tal vez tan receloso a la compañía de Tadashi, a su contacto e incluso al simple hecho de rememorarlo por temor a que pensamientos libidinosos le asaltaran de la nada. Pensamientos que, cabe aclarar, no habían aparecido desde que comenzara con su reflexión.

No pudo evitar pensar que de haber procedido así desde el comienzo habría podido percibir la evolución de sus pensamientos más deliberadamente desde la primera inocente vez que contempló sus labios con un interés romántico, pasando por aspectos más ingenuos e incluso tiernos, en vez de que ahora sus pensamientos, cada vez más atrevidos y excitantes, lo tomaran por sorpresa, sin saber exactamente si sentirse incómodo por ellos y retenerlos, o dejarlos fluir, no acostumbrado a ello.

Maldijo por lo bajo su razonamiento científico y sus sentimientos desviados. La ciencia había sido siempre su forma de comprender el mundo, y había recurrido a ella por instinto ante un aspecto de él que ni siquiera sabía que era posible cuando, en realidad, todo lo que debería haber hecho era dejar fluir las cosas y escuchar lo que su cuerpo le quería decir.

Pero sentir le resultaba aterrador porque era ilógico, porque no sólo estaba causando que los pilares de su vida se tambalearan bajo sus pies, desbaratando todo aquello que siempre tuvo un lugar seguro, sino que le estaba mostrando el mundo desde una perspectiva desconocida y que, la primera vez que tuvo contacto con ella, casi acaba por destruirlo.

Porque, al igual que esta vez, la primera vez que los sentimientos tuvieron más relevancia en su vida que la razón fue también por causa de Tadashi. Y todo se había tornado sin sentido sin él.

Hiro tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta cuya presencia no entendía del todo a la vez que una contradictoria ligereza en su pecho y hombros, como si acabara de sacarse un peso de encima que jamás hubiera esperado. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, notando como el atardecer, que había llegado a un punto en que los colores se tornaban incluso aún más brillantes, se desdibujaba tras un manto de humedad excesiva en sus ojos.

Respiró hondo, tratando de relajarse al percibir el sonido de unas turbinas atravesando el aire, acercándose lentamente hasta donde él se hallaba, y pestañeó con rapidez para evitar que las lágrimas desbordaran sus ojos. Si bien sabía que Baymax sería perfectamente capaz de notar que se hallaba sensible independientemente de sus síntomas externos, quería evitar de cualquier forma posible un interrogatorio de su parte.

-Cargaste rápido- se limitó a comentar cuando oyó al otro colocarse de pie en el globo, agradecido de que su voz sonará normal.

-Con una dona y un café tengo para un buen rato- la voz, que definitivamente no tenía punto de comparación con la de su enfermero robot, causó que debiera ahogar un grito espantado y que todo su rostro empalideciera. Cuando alzó la mirada al joven hombre a su lado, la relajada sonrisa de Tadashi causó que su corazón arrancara a latir frenéticamente-. Aunque los entrenamientos han acelerado mi metabolismo, a decir verdad.

Hiro no pudo disimular su mirada sorprendida mientras permanecía estupefacto al ver como su hermano, enfundado en su traje negro, se sentaba a su lado con una actitud relajada. Obligó a su cerebro a fabricar una sonrisa para el mayor, aunque dudaba que eso ayudara a alejar lo sospechoso de su expresión.

-S-Suele pasar- fue el brillante comentario que pudo soltar, y quiso darse de bruces al ver que su voz temblaba ligeramente.

La mirada de Tadashi se retrasó un segundo sobre su rostro desnudo, antes de negar levemente con la cabeza y presionar el botón en el comunicador de su oído, haciendo que el visor naranja-rojizo se desvaneciera, dejando su anguloso rostro completamente desnudo ante él. Un segundo después, la mano del mayor se perdía en su espalda, y Hiro estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación al sentir la presión en su nuca, justo donde el botón que le permitía sacarse el casco estaba. Se ruborizó cuando el casco fue retirado por su hermano mayor, pero la fresca brisa del atardecer ayudó a disimularlo.

-Es agradable estar con mi hermano de vez en cuando, y no con una pelota de fútbol vistosa- le pinchó, antes de agitar su cabello con un movimiento impetuoso, esbozando una sonrisa relajada que chocaba con la tensión que embargaba el cuerpo del chico. Sin embargo, ante el gesto de su hermano, no pudo evitar relajarse y reír brevemente, tratando de alejarlo.

-Es mejor que tu traje cliché de ninja- devolvió, sonriente. La sincera indignación en los ojos del mayor sólo logró que su sonrisa aumentara el doble.

-Sólo estás celoso porque no se te ocurrió a ti.

-¿Y para qué hubiera tenido katanas? Ni siquiera sé cómo usar un cuchillo para pelar una manzana, posiblemente me cortaría algo con una espada.

El gesto irritado de Tadashi llamó su atención esta vez, ya que su comentario no había sido dicho con la intención de molestarlo.

-Diablos, ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que las katanas son espadas?- rezongó en voz alta, sonando más bien como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, antes de girarse a él con una expresión molesta-. Las espadas tienen dos lados con filo, las katanas sólo tienen uno. Son sables, Hiro, sables. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

El aludido alzó una ceja, extrañado más que por la diferencia aparentemente abismal, por el hecho de que Tadashi la supiera.

-Creo que ni yo ni nadie, hermanote- confesó con cierto toque divertido, sólo por el gusto de irritarlo más, antes de seguir-. Lo que sí me interesa es que tú la tengas tan presente.

Ante el comentario, Tadashi se cortó en medio de su gesto de darle un zape para enarcar ambas cejas, sorprendido. Un segundo más tarde su expresión se tornó neutra, antes de bajar la mano alzada y soportar su peso en ella, dirigiendo su mirada a la superficie metálica del globo.

Presintiendo su falta de disposición para hablar, Hiro continuó. La clara diferencia entre su hermano y él es que él nunca se quedaba con las dudas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes manejar tan bien las espadas?- ignoró la mirada asesina que le lanzó el mayor, con una segura, fija en él y dispuesta a acribillarle a preguntas-. ¿Desde cuándo las usas?, ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan ágil? Además, ¿Cómo es posible que un nerd como tú sea tan genial sólo por ponerse un traje? Porque ni se te ocurra tratar de meterme eso como excusa, los trajes pueden ayudar a mejorar algunas habilidades, pero lo tuyo es completamente natural.

-¿Eso último no deberías decírtelo a ti mismo también?- preguntó, claramente molesto ante el insulto oculto en la pregunta final del muchacho. Hiro no estaba exactamente exento del título de nerd como para molestarlo tan seguido con él.

-Contéstame, Tadashi- ordenó, con sus ojos fijos en los del otro, completamente seguro de sí mismo. El aludido se le quedó mirando por un momento, anonadado y algo abrumado por la firmeza de su hermanito y dudando un segundo antes de soltar un largo suspiro y cerrar los ojos. Llevó sus manos al cilindro en su espalda lumbar y lo retiró, presionando el botón para que se encendiera antes de separar la incandescente hoja en dos sables.

Después de tantos años evadiendo el tema a consciencia no era exactamente sencillo soltarlo como si nada.

-En realidad es más mérito de papá que mío- confesó, alejando la mirada hacia el atardecer, y Hiro guardó silencio un momento, descomponiendo su mueca curiosa de niño en una de seria perplejidad. Tadashi rara vez hablaba de sus padres, de hecho, podía afirmar que ésta era la segunda vez en dos años que los nombraba, y la primera fue de forma indirecta aquella noche que pisó por primera vez los laboratorios del Ito Ishioka-. Es una historia algo menos espectacular de lo que me gustaría- comentó, soltando una pequeña risita, negando con una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada distante. Hiro supo que estaba con él sólo a medias en ese momento-. De pequeño me había obsesionado con las películas de ninjas, así que molesté a papá hasta que me inscribió en una escuela de esgrima, que era lo más parecido en el barrio a un entrenamiento ninja. De cierta forma él acabo entusiasmándose más con mi desempeño que yo, así que era una manera de hacer algo en común y hacerle sentir orgulloso. Al poco tiempo ya estaba en competencias y había desarrollado una especie de afán por hacer piruetas con los floretes en las peleas... a mamá casi le da un infarto la primera vez que me vio hacerlo con una espada real, cuando mis maestros recomendaron a nuestro padre que me inscribiera en cursos más especializados y exigentes- confesó, convirtiendo nuevamente la katana en una sola unidad, y contemplándola con ese aire melancólico que ahora era completamente comprensible para el menor. Aquella espada desconocida llenaba a su hermano de recuerdos sobre su padre, de su infancia-. Lo dejé poco después de que ellos murieran, así que han pasado varios años desde la última vez que luché con espadas… o sables.

Hiro guardó silencio un segundo, observando la hoja con mirada ausente, pues prefería verla a ella a enfrentarse con la mirada melancólica de su hermano. Pero claro, siendo él y sin poder detener su cerebro ni por un minuto, no pudo evitar soltar una pregunta al poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de esto?, ¿Y por qué nunca vi fotos de tus competencias en casa?- preguntó, curioso y con un aire ligeramente acusador. Aunque pareciera algo hipócrita de su parte, no le gustaba que su familia tuviera secretos con él, mucho menos tan geniales.

Tadashi sólo hizo una mueca, esbozando una expresión que Hiro no pudo descifrar del todo.

-Me odiarás por esto... pero creo que es por ti- soltó, y Hiro no pudo refrenar la sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Por mí?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Por primera vez desde que empezaran a hablar Tadashi le dirigió una mirada. Parecía evaluarlo con sus ojos, como si estuviera midiendo una posible reacción. Hiro supuso al instante que ambos sabían que se enfadaría sin importar qué, así que no le sorprendió el pesado suspiro que el mayor soltó antes de continuar.

-Son recuerdos muy bellos para mí, Hiro. Ese fue el momento en que más unido me sentí a papá; él no entendía nada de tecnología más allá de la que utilizaba para las operaciones, así que era algo de lo que podíamos hablar sin tantas barreras y era perfectamente consciente de lo orgulloso que él se sentía- comenzó, con cierta humedad extra en sus ojos y un claro nudo en su garganta al hablar que incomodó levemente a Hiro, aunque su mirada se tornó más relajada cuando se enfocó en él, dentro de lo que cabía-. No quería que de alguna forma te sintieras mal por ello, o que envidiarás lo que yo tuve con papá, así que cuando noté el hecho de que comenzabas a buscarlos en fotos a los pocos días de su muerte, decidí ocultar las que tuvieran que ver con mis competencias... tal vez fue algo egoísta de mi parte ahora que lo pienso, pero fue lo más sensato para mí en ese momento- dudó un segundo, en el que Hiro permaneció impasible, contemplando la forma en que la mente de Tadashi comenzaba a divagar-. Puede ser que mi decisión estuviera influida por el dolor que sentía cada vez que pensaba en ellos y veía esas fotos, no lo sé realmente.

Hiro contempló en silencio la expresión de su hermano, antes de alejar la mirada al horizonte.

-¿Los extrañas mucho?- preguntó, sin saber muy bien por qué. La verdad es que nunca habían tenido una conversación como ésa, y resultaba irónico que ocurriera cuando estaba tan dudoso sobre la relación que realmente quería con su hermano, porque era una charla que sin duda los unía como hermanos.

Tadashi parpadeó, con la vista fija en su sable, antes de negar.

-No tanto ya- susurró, algo que llamó la atención del menor-. A veces me siento mal por no hacerlo, aunque todos los días pienso en ellos... a veces... sólo a veces, me despierto aterrado de no recordar detalles. Sus voces, sus olores, sus...

-Rostros- finalizó el chico, con la mirada firme en la distancia aun cuando sabía que tenía la de su hermano fija en él, sorprendido-... lo sé.

Tadashi tardó un segundo en notar que Hiro no estaba hablando de sus padres, y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable otra vez.

Extendió su brazo para envolver los pequeños hombros de su hermano con él, y distraídamente alejó la mirada hacia el atardecer. No dijo nada cuando sintió la leve duda ante su contacto por parte del chico, o cuando, como temiendo de hacerlo, Hiro recostó su cabeza contra su hombro, en un gesto tal vez demasiado tierno como para que ellos lo hicieran sin tener golpes de por medio anteriormente.

Hiro suspiró lo más disimuladamente posible contra la armadura de su hermano, sintiendo el frío del material contra su sien y curiosamente ajeno del que comenzaba a volverse intolerable en el aire a su alrededor. Necesitaba un segundo para alejar el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al rememorar todas aquellas mañanas que luchaba por recordar el tono con que Tadashi lo regañaba, o la expresión exacta de su rostro cuando estaba al borde de un infarto por su causa. Esa expresión no estaba en ninguna de sus fotos, ni ese tono de voz en sus vídeos juntos, y ciertamente aquellas cosas, aunque fueran un placebo para su ausencia, nunca podrían suplantar a un recuerdo bien preservado, mucho menos a la persona real en vivo.

 _Al menos ya no debo preocuparme por eso._ Murmuró en su fuero interno, alzando la mirada disimuladamente al rostro del mayor. Una leve sonrisa estaba presente en los labios de Tadashi, curiosamente relajada. _Tal vez él también necesita hablar de papá y mamá de vez en cuando..._

Tragó saliva antes de hablar, asegurándose que su voz sonara relajada.

-Tadashi- murmuró, él aludido soltó un pequeño sonido gutural para demostrarle que le escuchaba-. No tienes por qué callarte cosas de mamá y papá por mí, no es como si pudiera extrañarlos, y no estoy celoso porque tú hayas podido disfrutarlos- susurró, observando la manera en que la sonrisa en su rosto se desvanecía ante sus palabras, dándole un toque de varonil seriedad que hizo sentir ligeramente abrumado a Hiro. Se tomó un segundo antes de proseguir:-. Cass y tú me han hecho lo suficientemente feliz estos años, y aunque sé que nunca podrá ser lo mismo que tenerlos a ellos, no cambiaría nada de los últimos años aunque pudiera.

La sorpresa no pasó desapercibida a los ojos del chico al estar pendiente de los gestos del mayor, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir la completa sinceridad en sus palabras.

-¿Nada?- preguntó el mayor, curioso, aunque sin bajar la mirada hacia él. Hiro tragó saliva una vez más.

-Nada- reafirmó, seguro de sí mismo-. No fue fácil, pero creo que el último año nos ha vuelto más unidos con los chicos y nos ha hecho mejores personas a pesar de todo, hemos ayudado a miles y estamos haciendo de San Fransokyo un lugar mejor... y después de todo tú estás aquí, conmigo. Definitivamente no hay algo que quisiera cambiar, no ahora.

Esperaba que el énfasis en el _conmigo_ sólo hubiera sido perceptible para él, pues estaba seguro de haber sonado más posesivo de lo que un hermano tenía derecho a serlo. Pero es que ver aquella expresión sorprendida y conmovida de su hermano rociada de los tonos rojizos del atardecer, el tener aquella intimidad para decirse las cosas tan francamente, el poder disfrutar de la calidez de su abrazo o el simple hecho de poder sentir la forma en que la mano de Tadashi subía y bajaba a lo largo de su brazo con la esperanza de brindarle calor aún con su traje de por medio... la simple idea de que todo aquello pudiera hacerlo con otra persona le resultaba inimaginable. Tadashi nunca podría tener aquello con otro que no fuera Hiro, y éste estaba perfectamente consciente de ello.

Indiferente ya a la crudeza y posesividad de su pensamiento, se concentró en dibujar cada detalle del rostro de su hermano que hubiera olvidado en los últimos meses. Para su sorpresa, se encontró redescubriendo la masculina curva de su mentón, una marca cuadrada y varonil que le atraía de una forma casi absurda. Sus mejillas perfectamente afeitadas, la curva algo aguileña de su nariz, sus pómulos altos y marcados, el ligero resplandor topacio que sus ojos castaños, bordeados por espesas pestañas negras, adquirían al contacto con la luz solar, muy similar al que podrían tener los suyos propios en ese momento. Los rosáceos labios, ahora algo agrietados por el frío, y el castaño cabello agitado a merced del viento cerraban aquella estampa de belleza masculina que traía a Hiro anonadado.

Era diferente a otras veces que había visto a su hermano, estaba claro, pero no diferente en apariencia. Físicamente, y en su esencia también, Tadashi seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. En realidad era Hiro el que había cambiado. Para Hiro aquella curva en su mentón tenía un significado completamente diferente, era a él a quien ahora aquellos cabellos le resultaban atractivos; esos ojos no tenían nada que los hiciera más seductores o profundos, sino que era a él a quien se lo parecían. Y definitivamente el que aquellos labios rosáceos y agrietados le parecieran tan malditamente irresistibles tenía mucho más que ver con la forma en que Hiro se moría por besarlos que con el que el invierno ya hubiera hecho estragos sobre la epidermis de su hermano y que aun así a él todo le sentara bien.

Se podría haber horrorizado del pensamiento, del deseo impulsivo que le hacía anhelar el aferrarse a aquellos cabellos rebeldes y sedosos, arrodillarse entre las piernas de su hermano y besarlo como un condenado, vengándose de lo mucho que le gustaba que le besara en sueños y lo terrible que se sentía al respecto luego. Pero horrorizarse ya le parecía casi inútil, de hecho ni siquiera su cuerpo parecía necesitarlo ya.

¿Había dicho hormonas adolescentes? Tal vez tuvieran que ver un poco, pero definitivamente no eran las responsables de que sus reacciones horrorizadas se calmaran en cuanto aceptó que Tadashi no era para él ya sólo su hermano. Definitivamente no eran las responsables del hecho de que no tuviera casi pensamientos soeces desde que aceptó abiertamente para sí que aquello no era ya sólo un caso ajeno, algo para investigar desde la objetividad, sino algo que estaba muy presente dentro de él.

Y, definitivamente, no eran la causa de que sintiera como si le acabaran de retirar unos varios cientos de kilos de los hombros al pensar que, para su más puro horror, aquello que despertaba todas las extrañas reacciones ante Tadashi tenía más de abstracto que empírico, y no era algo que él pudiera aislar en un tubo de ensayo para su análisis o desarmar para descubrir su funcionamiento… Tadashi se le había metido bajo la piel de una forma demasiado poderosa como para explicarlo a través de la ciencia o la razón.

Tragó saliva, viendo como la imagen del bello y varonil rostro de su hermano, con un breve resplandor angelical debido a la luz solar, se desdibujaba tras la humedad excesiva de sus ojos. ¿Tenía algún sentido preocuparse por la forma en que lo viera, después de todo? Hace unos meses estaba completamente seguro de que sólo podría volver a ver aquel rostro después de muerto. Mientras pudiera permanecer con él ¿Realmente importaba la forma en que se sintiera respecto a su hermano?

Ajeno a la devastadora epifanía que acababa de sufrir su hermano menor, Tadashi contemplaba con una mirada embelesada el maravilloso espectáculo de un atardecer en San Fransokyo, obnubilado por el degradé de los colores rojizos y amarillentos que se derramaban sobre el vientre de las nubes con un sol que poco a poco concluía su jornada. Se sintió misteriosamente relajado de poder hablar sin temores con Hiro sobre sus padres, una urgencia que no había notado tenía hasta este momento y que, misteriosamente, se veía saciada por ahora. También hubo cierto confort y consuelo en el poder mantener a su hermano junto a él, en un silencio tan profundo y reconfortante, rodeados de aquella calma y belleza. Todo se sentía perfecto, todo estaba en su lugar si lo tenía a su lado, y era una tranquilidad que le hacía ver todo de forma más espectacular.

-Esto... está que arde- murmuró, sin poder evitarlo, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hubo un segundo de silencio junto a él, antes de que un pequeño y entrecortado hilo de voz le contestara.

-S-sí.

Tadashi frunció el ceño, sorprendido al oír el tono afectado del chico y, con todas sus alertas de hermano sobre protector disparándose en su mente, se alejó de él lo suficiente para poder tener plena visión de su rostro.

Y con él chocó la imagen de los ojos ámbar de su hermano, aún más brillantes que de costumbre debido a las sendas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y que desde allí parecían escupir una vez más en la esperanza de estar reconfortando a su hermano, de estar derribando otra barrera...

Alarmado, tomó con firmeza los hombros del chico, curiosamente pequeños y delicados entre sus manos, e impuso una leve distancia entre ellos, la suficiente para poder tener una visión clara de su rostro lloroso y del pequeño puchero que estaba esbozando, un gesto algo cómico y adorable que hacía desde pequeño.

-¿Qué sucede, Hiro?- le interrogó, alarmado. El ver a su hermano llorar se había vuelto algo casi inusual una vez más, y el que de repente debiera contemplarlo dos veces en un mismo día era un golpe muy duro para él, que creía que estaba ayudando al chico a superar su pérdida.

El aludido cerró los ojos antes de negar efusivamente con la cabeza, tenía las húmedas mejillas increíblemente ruborizadas, de una forma que ni siquiera el atardecer podía disimular, y estaba bastante seguro de que estaba respirando de forma más agitada de lo normal.

Preocupado, Tadashi estuvo a punto de cargarlo en sus espaldas y llevarlo a algún lugar en tierra firme donde pudiera calmarse, pero sólo logró hacer ademán de levantarse cuando, sin previo aviso, Hiro se lanzó contra él y envolvió su torso con sus brazos, con una fuerza de la que Tadashi jamás creería portador a su hermano.

Jadeó, mezcla de sorpresa y dolor por la fuerza con que Hiro se apegaba a él. Estuvo a un segundo de volver a alejarlo, pero la forma en que su hermano presionó su rostro en su pecho le detuvo por completo, desarmándolo y dejándole de piedra.

Aún más al sentir el vago murmullo que soltó sobre la base de su cuello, obligándole a reprimir un estremecimiento.

-E-Es sólo que de verdad me hace feliz que estés aquí, Tadashi.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, impactado. No importaba cuántas veces Hiro se lo hubiera dicho ya, cada vez le resultaba incluso más especial que la anterior por el hecho de que su hermano comenzaba a confiar en él nuevamente.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó al chico por su delgada cintura y le levantó casi sin esfuerzo -algo que, de hallarse en cualquier otra situación, estaba seguro que le hubiera ganado un buen insulto-, sólo para colocarlo en su regazo y envolverlo con ambos brazos, hundiendo también su rostro en la unión de su cuello y hombro, sintiendo los ligeros temblores y sollozos que agitaban su pequeño cuerpo.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, del hecho de que, después de muchos años, había logrado hablar de sus padres aunque sea un poco con Hiro y de lo curioso que le resultaba su extraño comportamiento en aquel día, Tadashi no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, al tiempo que sentía una ligera calidez deslizarse por su mejilla para acabar por unirse a la humedad que regaba el espacio entre sus rostros y sus armaduras.

-También me alegra estar aquí, Hiro- susurró, con la voz ligeramente afectada, al tiempo que acercaba aún más al chico hacia su pecho, luchando por aislarlo en aquel reducido espacio donde, era evidente, él era perfectamente palpable y se hallaba presente-, pero ya deja de llorar, porque no planeo irme.

Hiro sintió que algo en su corazón se agitaba con fuerza ante aquella firme certeza de su hermano. Se preguntó si estaría tan seguro de ello si supiera que el motivo de sus lágrimas no era tanto su presencia allí, sino el temor de volver a perderlo si descubría lo que se había vuelto tan evidente para él hace unos minutos.

Se abrazó con aún más fuerza a su hermano, esperando que no le quedara ninguna secuela del coma que pudiera causarle dolor ante su ímpetu, pero es que simplemente necesitaba sentirlo allí, junto a él, bañado por la misma luz mortecina de aquel sol que ya sólo era un resplandor en la lejanía. ¿Acaso Tadashi estaría dispuesto a soportar a una persona tan enferma a su lado de enterarse lo que había descubierto? Estaba seguro de que no, había cosas que ni siquiera las mejores personas, como Tadashi, tolerarían.

Y que su hermano menor estuviera total, irracional y enfermamente enamorado de él no era una de ellas, podía apostarlo.

Cuando lo descubrió, cuando por fin se atrevió a admitírselo a sí mismo, Hiro comenzó a llorar, aliviado, sin motivo. De repente caudales de agua cristalina y salada comenzaron a manar de sus ojos sin freno, como si fuera algo que tuviera guardado hace mucho más tiempo del que creía y necesitara salir.

Pero casi en el momento en que, con una sonrisa amarga, aceptaba el hecho de que su hermano no podría volver a ser solamente eso para él, independientemente de sus hormonas o trastornos propios de su edad, una nueva preocupación volvía a instalarse sobre sus hombros...

¿Cuál podría ser la reacción de Tadashi de llegar a saberlo?

Claramente se alejaría horrorizado de él, y Hiro volvería a estar solo con el recuerdo de su hermano...

¿Cómo era posible sacarse una pesada carga de los hombros sólo para de inmediato volver a cargar otra?, ¿Cómo lograría que su hermano permaneciera a su lado a pesar de sus sentimientos, de sus anhelos enfermizos?

La respuesta era sencilla en realidad, tan sencilla que era devastadora y liberadora por igual. Debería guardarlos bajo todas sus llaves, en lo más profundo de su ser, donde sólo lograran lastimarlo a él y a nadie más. Tadashi era un buen hombre, algún día llegaría a casarse con una mujer que lo mereciera en verdad y a tener hijos hermosos que él llamaría sobrinos, pequeñas bendiciones donde él podría desahogar todo el cariño que no podría dar a su hermano. Él no se merecía que perturbaran su vida con algo tan sucio como el amor execrable que sentía por él, aun cuando fuera posible que nadie llegara a amarlo tanto como Hiro lo haría de ser correspondido.

Pero eso no debía pasar. Tadashi no debía saber nunca lo que sentía por él, aun cuando ese secreto llegara a destrozarlo.

Se abrazó con fuerza al pecho de su hermano, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Sintió como la oscuridad y el frío comenzaba a deslizarse sobre el firmamento.

Y sobre su corazón.

* * *

 _ **Sueño REM: Face rapid eye movement, o fase de movimientos oculares rápidos en español, es la etapa de sueño en los mamíferos en la que hay mayor actividad cerebral y es cuando, por lo general, más sueños se tiene.**_

 _ **Bien, voy a tomarme el trabajo de aclarar que no soy experta en psicología ni mucho menos, algo que cualquiera que sí lo sea y por algún motivo esté aquí ya habrá visto. La información que aquí ven sobre el tema es sacada completamente de Wikipedia y otras páginas. Pero antes de correr el riesgo de ofender a alguien apasionado por el tema o por el mismo Freud, sepan que esto es ficción, una mentira que sabe que lo es y que está destinada a ser tomada como eso, y por lo tanto no sería lógico tomar como algo serio todo lo que aquí escribo al menos que yo tenga la intención de que lo sea, y eso lo sabrán siempre en las notas al pie.**_

 _ **Tuve mis dudas sobre toda la investigación, y créanme que la reduje bastante, pero a su vez me era imposible el pensar un Hiro que simplemente se sentara a llorar y aceptara que sentía algo por su hermano, todos sabemos que so es imposible. Hiro es un científico, un investigador, y no había forma de poder escribir este capítulo sin que eso saliera a la luz, aunque traté de hacerlo lo más ameno posible.**_

 _ **¿El porqué de los sueños húmedos y la charla con Baymax? Bueno, más que nada por el hecho de que yo misma necesitaba un poco de acción ya, aunque fuera por encima y no en la realidad -aunque créanme, tiene su importancia más adelante-, pero muy importante también, y como ya mencioné antes, me encanta joderle la vida a Hiro, jejeje.**_

 _ **Antes de despedirme, porque tengo la sensación de escribir en tres teclados a la vez por el sueño, quería dar mis agradecimientos especiales a 4LP4C4Shipper y Any por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. La primera porque sinceramente no puedo creer que ésto realmente le haya gustado tanto a alguien como para leerlo más de una vez, de verdad me emocionó eso. Obviamente siempre escribo por placer, pero también escribo por ustedes y saber que la gente lo disfruta a ese grado es algo que de verdad me asombra y adoro, así que gracias por decírmelo.**_

 _ **Y Any, ay Any... Espero que esto esté a las expectativas de lo que piensas de esta historia, en especial porque aparece Mochi -curiosamente está algo presente de ahora en adelante-. No tienes idea de lo que me hizo sentir tu comentario, en serio. Soy una escritora exigente con ciertas cosas e investigo mucho para que las historias, los entornos y todo sea lo más parecido a la realidad de la historia original, además de darle cierto toque de datos de color de los que pondré al pasar un diez por ciento de lo que encuentro por ahí. También suelo pensar bastante las cosas para que nada parezca demasiado al azar en mi historia, porque si bien ya dije esto es ficción, no es cuestión de entregar cualquier cosa al lector. Francamente nunca creí que alguien lo notara, pero me alegra saber que sí, que cada detalle es visto por otros lectores como tú, y quiero que sepan que en cada minuto que le invierto a eso va un poco más de mi cariño para este fic y para ustedes, mis grandes héroes.**_

 _ **Bien, me despido antes de que esto se ponga más cursi o me duerma sobre el teclado y publique cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos, Mangetsu Youkai.**_

 _ **Balalalalalah~**_


	12. Chapter 12 - La Crueldad de Tía Cass

_**Ha pasado algo de tiempo, mis grandes héroes. Supongo que no hay mucho que pueda decir para compensar la tardanza más allá de decir que las cosas se ponen pesadas con la facultad y que no se asusten si me tardo un poco más, porque haré hasta lo imposible para tener un capítulo al mes al menos, aunque requiera algo de ayuda extra de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **Nuevamente recibí comentarios hermosos y alentadores, y agradezco a todos el que se tomen el tiempo para enviarlos, son el mejor pago por quedar libre en las materias jajaja -no se crean, es broma XP)**_

 _ **No creo que haya mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, más allá de que tal vez sea... mucho en uno, pero creo que no dejo insatisfecho a nadie, tal vez a algunos los dejen algo descolocados algunas cosas, pero créanme, siempre estuvieron planeadas así.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir les dejo leer en paz, nos vemos abajo.**_

* * *

 **La Crueldad de Tía Cass**

* * *

Al cabo de una semana la relación había cambiado entre ambos Hamada. Desde luego, para mejor.

En silencio, pero pisando con fuerza, las fotos de sus padres comenzaron a poblar cada rincón de su hogar, incluyendo la sala de estar donde una hermosa foto en la que aparecían los cinco había tomado el lugar de honor, justo en el espacio de pared encima de la televisión. El cuadro, de tamaño familiar, mostraba a tres adultos y dos niños que, por supuesto, no eran otros que los hermanos Hamada, o al menos sus versiones hace doce años. Hiro aparecía como un bebé de escasos cinco meses sonriendo a la cámara con una boquita sin dientes en brazos de su madre, mientras Tadashi era un sonriente y regordete niño de cinco años montado sobre los hombros de su padre. En medio de la foto, presente en todo momento, había una hermosa jovencita de escasos diecinueve años que, con mucho esfuerzo debido a su larga melena rojiza, pudo reconocer como su tía Cass. Se hallaba en el centro de la pareja, abrazándolos de una forma demasiado desinhibida como para poder aventurar su herencia nipona y sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin ninguna pena, tal como él la conocía, como potenciando toda la felicidad que envolvía la foto.

No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo el que la foto sacara lágrimas de felicidad y pena a su hermano y tía… lo que sí le sorprendió, de hecho, fue su propio llanto desconsolado al ver los rostros felices y ya casi olvidados de su padre y madre. Ante la imagen de su madre y su expresión de plena felicidad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja de una forma apenas más efusiva que la de su cuñada, se aventuró a afirmar que se trataba de la mujer más bella que nunca hubiera visto, un detalle que siempre había pasado por alto al apenas recordarla.

Junto a las fotos de sus padres y de las competencias de Tadashi, las anécdotas revolvieron su hogar igual que ellos la decena de cajas en las que guardaban las imágenes.

Tadashi y Cass se sentaban cada noche en la sala de estar con al menos quince fotos y, mientras él se dedicaba a colocarlas en los portarretratos que habían comprado especialmente para aquella tarea, le relataban todos los recuerdos que las rodeaban entre risas y alguna que otra lágrima.

Y fue así como poco a poco fue enterándose de más y más detalles que él desconocía. Por ejemplo, supo que sus padres se casaron al tradicional etilo japonés en Kioto donde los padres de ambos habían nacido; que se habían ido de luna de miel a Texas y que Tadashi sólo había tardado nueve meses después de eso para venir a arruinarles la diversión –desde luego que no pudo evitar burlarse de su hermano, en especial por aquel acento sureño que siempre le había llamado la atención en él. Burla que, desde luego, le ganó un golpe por parte de su apenado hermano.

Supo que él había llegado al mundo por una cesárea debido a que su cabeza le había causado complicaciones a su madre –Tadashi aprovechó a devolverle la burla-, y que era normal que sus padres les dejaran con Cass cada vez que debían ir a un congreso de medicina, como cientos de fotos lo demostraban. Se echó a reír al ver una en que un Tadashi bastante regordete y de aproximadamente seis años permanecía con el rostro embarrado en glaseado para pastel, proveniente de una manga para repostería que Hiro blandía en su pequeña mano, mientras un Mochi de a lo mucho unos meses le lamía la mejilla, sosteniéndose con sus patitas delanteras en su pecho.

Luego de las fotos de sus padres -que ahora llenaban cada espacio en las escaleras, junto a la vieja foto en blanco y negro de su padre y abuelos-, las fotos que por mucho eran las que más le interesaban eran las de Tadashi de niño, cubierto por ropas negras y blancas de lucha donde el nombre de alguna academia relucía en caracteres japoneses en el pecho. Algunas eran de él en competencias de posturas, otras de combate pero, sin duda, las mejores eran aquellas en las que se mostraba a un niñito muy concentrado con una katana en manos, siempre manteniendo una posición firme y segura, con tal brillo apasionado en sus ojos castaños y fiera calma en el rostro, que incluso parecía atravesar la fotografía. Costaba imaginarse que ese niño era el mismo que aparecía con pastel hasta la nuca en otras fotografías de la misma época.

A medida que veía las fotos de su hermano y oía sus anécdotas, Hiro iba notando detalles curiosos de él. Fue testigo de la progresiva pérdida de peso de su hermano desde que ingresó a la academia, pasando de ser un niñito regordete oculto siempre tras una gorra de béisbol a un joven esbelto sonriente y, al parecer, bastante popular que mostraba su rostro sin pena y con gran confianza.

Extrañamente –y de una forma poco habitual para un hermano- lejos de generarle burla, el ver a Tadashi como un inseguro gordinflón y luego como un pequeño ninja _cool_ le produjo una gran ternura que le costó horrores disimular mientras su hermano le contaba los detalles de cada competencia. También le dio una profunda pena ver el cómo, tras la muerte de sus padres, las fotos del Tadashi ninja daban paso a las de un pequeño nerd lector, rodeado de llaves y circuitos y que _siempre_ tenía su gorra puesta.

Nada le costó notar que la gorra era una forma utilizada por su hermano para escudarse del mundo, para no llamar la atención, para no ser lastimado por nadie, ya fuera por ser un niño con sobrepeso, un nerd o por la pérdida de sus padres.

Se preguntó si se había vuelto costumbre con el paso del tempo, estando él ya en la universidad, y no pudo evitar sentirse mejor al notar el cómo, desde que entró al equipo, la gorra se hallaba cada vez menos presente en la vestimenta de su hermano.

El que se sentaran juntos cada noche a hablar del pasado se volvió una costumbre rutinaria, como correr cada mañana o pensar modificaciones para Baymax, y no le pasó por alto el cómo cada vez más Tadashi y él se volvían más cercanos, mientras él le contaba todos los recuerdos que tenían de sus padres y Hiro era el cántaro donde vertía su nostalgia cada noche.

Había algo casi terapéutico en aquella costumbre, lo que era evidente en la forma en que Tadashi parecía cada día más radiante.

Todo lo contrario a lo que le sucedía a Hiro, cabe destacar. A pesar de que la compañía de Tadashi y sus anécdotas le resultaban de lo más gratas, había algo en la naturaleza puramente fraternal de sus encuentros que le ponía incómodo.

Contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, la aceptación de sus sentimientos por Tadashi no logró que se sintiera mucho mejor, sino que ahora se descubría constantemente admirando a su hermano como un idiota cuando creía que no lo veía, redescubriendo cada nuevo detalle de su perfectamente masculino rostro, temblando ante su voz baja, grave y amigable –jamás hubiera creído que ese curioso toque sureño de su acento se metiera bajo su piel con la suficiente profundidad como para erizarla de una forma que le resultaba terrible y deliciosa- y sintiendo un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, especialmente en su vientre bajo y entre sus muslos cada vez que su hermano tan sólo le rozaba o abrazaba.

Una noche, para su profunda pena, Tadashi le obligó a recostarse sobre su cama mientras, manteniéndole firmemente asido a su lado, le relataba la historia de la primera vez que su padre le llevó a acampar.

En algún momento entre la cómica descripción de como ninguno de los dos se atrevió a matar a un delicioso salmón que habían pescado y acabaron asando hamburguesas y como a mitad de la noche tuvieron que levantarse a reconstruir su tienda de campaña devastada por el viento, las adormiladas risas de Tadashi y su baja y grave voz dejaron de hacer estragos en su sistema respiratorio y pudo al fin alzar la mirada, descubriendo su hermoso rostro relajado, con sus carnosos labios entreabiertos y sus largas pestañas bailando en delicados movimientos sobre sus perfectos pómulos.

Sabiéndose a salvo, Hiro recostó su rostro en el hombro que su hermano le ofreció de almohada, observándolo en silencio. Sabía que se debía ver como una colegiala enamorada, algo lo suficientemente perturbador por sí mismo como para recalcar que a quién acosaba era a su hermano.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando el férreo brazo de Tadashi le estrechó aún más firmemente a su costado y volteó su rostro en su dirección, dejando sus labios entreabiertos a escasos y dolorosos centímetros de Hiro, bañando sus mejillas ruborizadas con su tibio aliento a menta.

Se sorprendió por un segundo, pero acto seguido sonrió ampliamente y hundió su rostro en el cuello del mayor, inhalando profundamente su aroma a jabón de menta y aloe vera.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y su estómago se retorció cuando, una vez más en aquella semana, el recuerdo de la fatídica última investigación que realizó sobre el incesto le asaltó.

El recuerdo de todas las aberraciones cometidas a niños en aquellos países donde el incesto era un secreto a voces aún le producía náuseas y, principalmente, le daba rabia el no poder dejar de comparar su situación con Tadashi a aquellos casos, aun cuando resultaba imposible de comparar.

Según había descubierto, el incesto era una práctica que se remontaba a las primeras civilizaciones humanas y era normal en sociedades como la egipcia, hawaiana, china o japonesa, donde se creía a los miembros de las familias reales como dioses y se buscaba mantener la pureza del linaje divino.

Actualmente, la principal consecuencia que vuelve al incesto un acto tabú es la degeneración de la descendencia de quienes lo cometen, que es provocada por el potenciamiento de los rasgos genéticos negativos. En segundo lugar pero igual de importante estaba el que el incesto generalmente se asocia con situaciones de poder, donde uno de los participantes se imponía y forzaba al otro, generalmente un niño. Quienes participan en relaciones incestuosas suelen vivir situaciones de abuso que pueden despertar una mezcla de emociones que van desde el poder, el amor, el afecto o incluso la necesidad de llamar la atención.

De hecho, según había leído, en Asia y principalmente en países como la India el incesto es una práctica que, aunque repudiada, es ampliamente llevada a cabo debido a la extrema pobreza y las situaciones de hacinamiento que llevaban a que en muchas familias tíos o abuelos vivieran bajo un mismo techo con los niños. El incesto generalmente se daba entre tíos y sobrinos o padres e hijos, pero existían casos entre abuelos y nietos, primos o incluso hermanos, comúnmente dándose una situación de poder de los parientes mayores sobre los menores. Era incluso una práctica normal el que una madre masturbara a sus hijos de pocos meses, dato que fue el que obligó a Hiro a definitivamente cerrar la pestaña y dar por concluida la búsqueda…

Por lo que quedaba de su existencia.

Aún se le revolvía el estómago de asco y rabia al recordar todos aquellos horrorosos casos, no sólo porque le resultaba aberrante el que se dieran todas aquellas relaciones entre miembros de una misma familia y que niños fueran obligados a llevarlas a cabo, sino que constantemente le despertaba pensamientos nefastos sobre los sentimientos que él mantenía por Tadashi.

Sin embargo, Hiro se había vuelto un experto en eludir esos pensamientos con tres puntos claves. Para empezar, por ser el menor el desequilibrio o imposición de poder resulta inexacto al ser él y no Tadashi quien tenía interés sobre el otro.

Segundo, y a pesar de lo que sus aún recurrentes sueños pudieran insinuar, no tenía ninguna intención sucia o depravada con su hermano. Tal vez los pensamientos que le asaltaban al comienzo fueran soeces y atrevidos, pero algo había pasado en esta semana, entre anécdota y anécdota, que le había mostrado una faceta de Tadashi que hubiera sido suficiente para enamorarle sin necesidad de que él fuera tan –malditamente- guapo como era. Había descubierto al luchador tras el nerd de bajo perfil, y no sólo lo decía por las competencias, sino por todo: por el chiquillo que se sobrepuso a la muerte de sus padres para ayudar a sobrevivir a su familia, el que consiguió acabar la secundaria en el cuadro de honor mientras ayudaba a criar a su hermano y trabajaba a medio tiempo en el café, el que quiso estudiar medicina para salvar más personas como sus padres a la vez que seguía su legado, y que decidió ir más allá y comenzó a estudiar robótica para crear a Baymax. El que fue capaz de morir por un profesor y ahora estaba dispuesto a vivir para quienes lo amaban. El que nunca perdía su sonrisa amable y sus consejos alentadores sin importar qué, pero era igualmente capaz de reprenderle como el padre más autoritario, al tiempo que se enfrentaba a matones, caídas desde dos pisos y su propia terquedad para mantenerlo a salvo.

Terquedad que sólo era capaz de ser superada por la del mismo Tadashi, por cierto.

Y luego estaba el tercer y más drástico punto, y es que, desde luego, Tadashi y él nunca podrían tener un hijo genéticamente afectado, por lo que su relación sólo importunaría a ellos dos…

Hiro frunció el ceño con fuerza mientras cerraba firmemente ambos ojos. _Como si eso fuera a ocurrir_ , gruñó en su fuero interno, _como si fuera a ser permitido_.

Y no se refería a que el estado de California penara el incesto, pues en Japón se permitía de darse entre dos mayores de forma consensuada. No, sino que tenía bien claro que el mismo Tadashi jamás daría lugar a que aquella relación enfermiza se diera. De hecho, él mismo jamás permitiría que su hermano lo supiera.

Sus sentimientos, su amor por Tadashi, eran probablemente la cosa más pura que nunca hubiera sentido, pero eso no quitaba que fueran incomprensibles para los demás, para él mismo en realidad, y nunca, bajo ningún concepto, dejaría que su hermano descubriera lo que sentía por él.

Una fuerte opresión en su pecho le obligó a jadear y sollozar por lo bajo y, aterrado, contuvo la respiración hasta que un suave ronquido le hizo saber que Tadashi aún dormía.

Tratando de calmarse, dejó fluir sus lágrimas en silencio, sintiendo como un puño invisible presionaba su corazón sin piedad, sofocándole.

Aquello que sentía por Tadashi era hermoso y autodestructivo, puro pero ponzoñoso, fuerte pero frágil y Hiro había decidido que a quien destruyera, envenenara o rompiera sería a él, sólo a él, dejando a Tadashi libre para conocer alguna linda mujer con la que tuviera una hermosa familia. Él daría el amor de un padre a sus sobrinos, viendo a su hermano en ellos, y contemplaría con alegría como Tadashi brillaba gracias al amor de sus hijos y su esposa mientras él se apagaba en una esquina, un espectador silencioso de un magnífico acto.

Probablemente fuera el mayor acto de amor que nunca se hubiera propuesto llevar a cabo…. La consciencia de su sacrificio, sin embargo, no fue suficiente para evitar que el sueño lo hallara llorando sobre el pecho de su hermano a altas horas, mientras las montañas comenzaban a dibujarse en un cielo violáceo a lo lejos.

Ni tampoco le consoló lo reanimado que se sintió al otro día cuando, aún sin ser consciente del mundo, el resquemor de los besos y caricias sobre todo su cuerpo todavía le tenían sensible y satisfecho… al menos hasta que descubrió al mismo hombre que le había hecho gemir y estremecerse en sueños profundamente dormido a su lado, sosteniéndole entre sus brazos de una forma tan protectora que le hizo sentir aún más sucio ante el recuerdo de lo que había estado soñando con él hace un segundo.

-Señor Hamada… Señor Hamada- una voz, ronca y sumamente irritante para él, le sacó de sus recuerdos, obligándole a prestar atención al mundo a su alrededor con cierta alarma-, ¿Nos honraría con su presencia un segundo?

Hiro parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de volver a la realidad que lo rodeaba, donde al menos veinte pares de ojos lo miraban con curiosidad y un par en especial, de profundo color celeste, con algo muy parecido a lo que debía verse la mirada de alguien que contempla una cucaracha en el suelo.

El profesor Rakitic volvió a hablar, golpeando con impaciencia su zapato en el suelo de una forma que le resultaba horriblemente molesta, como todo en el profesor, de hecho.

-¿Necesita una alfombra roja que le ayude a llegar al frente de la clase, señor Hamada?- volvió a hablar, y Hiro hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no poner los ojos en blanco. No le había mentido a Tadashi cuando le había dicho que, por mucho, el profesor Vladimir Rakitic era el ser humano que más odiaba dentro del Ito Ishioka… y no dudaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

Porque sí, una vez calmados los humos y sentimentalismos la tarde del globo, Hiro y Tadashi se dedicaron a conversar de temas más triviales… o así le llamó luego al interrogatorio que Tadashi le había realizado después de reclamarle el que le hubiera hablado a Fred sobre sus problemas en la universidad antes que a él y le exigiera ponerle al día con ellos.

En resumen, lo único que explicó a su hermano fue que desde que había comenzado su segundo año en la universidad aquel sujeto había desarrollado alguna especie de fijación con hacerle la vida un infierno tanto como fuera posible en las dos horas por semana que cursaba con él.

Y es que, desde el primer día que posó sus ojos en él, aquel joven profesor con un marcado acento ruso había decidido al parecer que un chiquillo de apenas dieciséis años no tenía la suficiente altura como para poder superar a otros de sus compañeros –aun cuando a ellos también les hiciera la vida imposible- en lo que a su asignatura refería… o superarlo a él mismo, tal vez. La cuestión en sí es que, durante lo que llevaba de aquel segundo año, Rakitic parecía querer hacer hasta lo imposible por colarse en su mente de la peor manera, criticando sus mejores inventos, aprobando con la nota mínima exámenes que estaban perfectos y que, desde luego, afectaban su promedio. Una vez, incluso, pudo jurar que él saboteó uno de sus proyectos, un robot asistente que funcionaba a la perfección y que, un segundo en que el profesor estuvo cerca y él se distrajo, había perdido completamente sus funciones.

Hiro debió admitir a su hermano que, si Rakitic no había logrado volverlo loco aún, era porque las cosas estaban lo suficientemente locas entre su aparición y la segunda vida como héroes como para dejar que un profesor odioso le preocupara en lo más mínimo. Su hermano, que se esforzaba siempre por ver lo mejor en cada uno, había tratado de consolarlo de alguna manera, aunque su convicción había disminuido progresivamente a medida que más él le contaba sobre el comportamiento de su profesor.

 _-Tal vez sólo es su forma de exigirte que mejores, explotar al máximo tu potencial-_ le había dicho, a lo que él tuvo que ahogar una carcajada sin la más mínima pizca de humor.

- _Claro… ten por seguro, hermano, que aunque me haya desvivido estas semanas haciendo mis prototipos, no me sorprendería que el viernes me desapruebe aunque mi exposición salga perfecta._

Y la mirada expectante pero condescendiente del profesor, fija en él, mientras se echaba el reluciente cabello rubio hacia atrás con cierto aire de desafío, no hacía mucho por contradecir sus expectativas de aquel día.

Con un silencioso suspiro de resignación se levantó de su asiento, cargando sin problemas la elegante caja de madera en que había llevado su nuevo invento. Algo le decía que Rakitic no apreciaría en exceso el efecto sorpresa de los botes de basura que utilizó con los microbots.

Algunos de sus compañeros parecían ciertamente preocupados a medida que avanzaba entre ellos para llegar al pizarrón al frente de la clase, lo que se veía claramente en sus suspiros temblorosos y los garabatos erráticos que llenaban sus cuadernos. Aunque aquella preocupación le parecía exagerada, debía admitir que -de no ser el sinvergüenza innato que era- él se hallaría en la misma situación que ellos, pues aquella exposición era la última del año, la exposición final que definiría quiénes de ellos podrían pasar el año sin más instancias de evaluación y quiénes tendrían que pasar por ellas y correr el riesgo de recursar la materia el siguiente año.

-Lamento haber retrasado la clase, profesor- se disculpó, tratando de sonar de la forma más sincera posible… o tanto como sus ganas de lanzar a aquel imbécil de sonrisa prepotente por la ventana se lo permitían-. Trataré de ser lo más breve posible.

-La brevedad de una exposición algunas veces demuestra la mediocridad del argumento del inventor que expone, señor Hamada- soltó el hombre, soportando su peso en un brazo sobre su escritorio de reluciente metal, mientras observaba al desconcertado muchacho con una sonrisa de altanera superioridad, como si alguien le hubiera reído la gracia, cuando en realidad todos le tenían en el puesto más alto de la supremacía de los imbéciles en aquella universidad-. Le aconsejo que no se preocupe tanto por el tiempo, sino por el contenido.

Hiro hizo lo posible por no demostrar la ira que comenzaba a trazar una arruga en su entrecejo y volvía su mirada mucho más opaca de lo habitual, antes de forzar una sonrisa amena en su rostro y encarar al ruso, rebuscando en su bolsillo hasta encontrar su pendrive y conectarlo al tablero de control que se conectaba con un reflector para toda la clase. Preparó el archivo y comenzó a organizar las cosas a su alrededor.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que tanto mi argumento como mi eficiencia van a ser de su agrado- aventuró, con un brillo en su mirada que claramente era de desafío.

Antes de que el profesor acotara algún comentario que llegara a sacarlo aún más de sus casillas, Hiro abrió la caja de madera con una ligera ceremonia, causando cierta expectativa en sus compañeros, antes de extraer de ella una cinta blanca, maleable y circular.

Desde luego que Rakitic ni siquiera le dejó parpadear antes de pincharlo.

-¿Otra vez neurotransmisores, señor Hamada?- preguntó con evidente burla, causando que el chico se crispara, aunque logró contenerse de hacer algo estúpido… como ponerse la banda y hacer una demostración en vivo de lo que había creado-. ¿Es que esa mente tan brillante se está quedando sin ideas ya?

Hiro sonrió, aunque esta vez no le dirigió la mirada tan siquiera, sino que simplemente se colocó la banda, tratando de ignorar lo idiota que se veía con ella puesta.

-Tengo que admitir que hay riesgos en el uso de objetos controlados por neurotransmisores, pero no puedo negarme a trabajar con ellos por mucho que me esfuerce, señor- comentó como al pasar, mientras tomaba una placa Petro de vidrio -similar a la que había utilizado aquella vez para atrapar al microbot que le ayudó a llegar a Callaghan- y, con una pinza que sacó de su bolsillo, tomó algo que nadie alcanzaba a ver de la superficie de la mesa y lo colocó dentro. Cuando lo colocó bajo el microscopio que estaba sobre la mesa, también conectado al reflector, todos pudieron ver en el pizarrón que se trataba de algo que parecía una microscópica araña de color negro que correteaba de aquí para allá, tratando de salir de su prisión.

-Esto es un _Guardián-_ explicó, señalando al infinitesimal robot que aparecía en el pizarrón de color blanco donde el reflector daba-. Es un robot microscópico que, al igual que los microbots, es controlado con un receptor de impulsos neuronales que el usuario mantendrá en su cabeza. Sin embargo, los guardianes mantienen abismales diferencias con los microbots- comentó, mientras tecleaba a toda velocidad sobre el tablero de control. Al instante aparecieron, alrededor de la imagen del robot, unas cuantas viñetas con información básica sobre su funcionamiento-. Los guardianes están pensados principalmente no para la construcción, sino para la protección de su usuario y, a pesar de estar siempre conectados a éste, su principal vínculo con el mundo son las personas que rodean al usuario.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó el profesor, y Hiro se anotó como una victoria personal la genuina curiosidad y el desconcierto que poblaba su expresión.

-En realidad es sencillo- comentó, fingiendo humildad como sólo él podía hacerlo, con todas las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en él-. El funcionamiento de los guardianes tiene tres puntos clave. Se trasladan dentro de un rango de dos a cinco metros a la redonda del portador del neurotransmisor, siempre en movimiento junto a él, ese es el primer punto. Los guardianes utilizan un sistema de escaneo de ondas cerebrales similares al que mi hermano y yo hemos estado perfeccionando en el enfermero médico personal que les permite reconocer las ondas cerebrales de las personas alrededor del usuario, logrando idenificar principalmente a aquellas personas que tengan en mente el perpetrar algún atentado contra su usuario. El reconocimiento es el segundo punto clave en su funcionamiento. El tercero es la acción de defensa- comentó, señalando la última viñeta de información alrededor de la imagen del robot-, ante la detección de una posible amenaza por parte de otra persona sobre el usuario, los guardianes emitirán una alerta que está dirigida a llamar la atención sobre la víctima y ponerla a salvo, pero, en caso de que la amenaza se mantenga y una vez atravesado el rango de protección, los guardianes se adherirán al cuerpo del individuo ofensivo y causaran una leve descarga eléctrica que inmovilicé al atacante el tiempo suficiente para que la víctima huya- concluyó, dirigiendo una orgullosa mirada a la pequeña araña, ahora estática dentro de su contenedor-. Los he pensado principalmente para la protección de niños, adultos mayores o mujeres, pero no creo que me moleste el abrir el abanico de opciones a cualquier ciudadano con tal de lograr una ciudad más segura.

Bien, sería hipócrita de su parte el no admitir que, muy probablemente, algo de su vocación como héroe se hubiera infiltrado en sus proyectos como universitario. Pero es que de verdad quería hacer todo lo posible por mantener aquella ciudad lo más segura para todos como fuera posible, y no dejaría ninguna oportunidad que se le presentara para lograrlo. Mucho menos sí, además, sus esfuerzos le valían una buena nota en clases.

-Y toda esa magnífica hazaña… ¿La logrará solamente esta pequeña cosa?

Aunque claro, lo de una San Fransokyo segura sería tal vez más sencillo de lograr para él que una buena nota con Rakitic.

-¿Señor?- preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada extrañada. El profesor le mostró todos sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa con sorna, claramente pagado de sí mismo al haberle tomado desprevenido, tal como evidenciaba la diversión en sus ojos azules. Debía admitir que el sujeto era bastante guapo, entre su juventud, su buen rostro y su figura corpulenta, su misma arrogancia resultaría incluso atractiva si no la arruinara siendo un maldito desgraciado y cagándose en el esfuerzo de sus alumnos.

El aludido amplió su sonrisa, ansioso de hacerle pasar vergüenza de seguro.

-No voy a negar que la idea sea interesante y bastante útil, aun cuando tenga algunos detalles que… pulir- comentó, llevando la mano que no utilizaba para mantenerse sobre la mesa hasta su mentón, frotándolo con aire pensativo-. Sin embargo, creo haber dicho que se tomaría en cuenta el grado de realismo que se mostrara en la presentación, y si me trae la idea de prácticamente una colmena de robots protectores, pero sólo me muestra un robot, me temo que no hay mucha diferencia entre lo que me plantea y una utopía, señor Hamada.

La segunda victoria personal que Hiro se anotó aquella tarde fue el ver la forma en que la expresión pagada de sí mismo que ostentaba el imbécil de Rakitic se esfumaba a medida que él sonreía, divertido, ante el argumento de su profesor.

-En eso se equivoca, profesor- le contradijo, algo que, aunque arriesgado, se sentía la mar de bien. Nuevamente tecleó un par de cosas en su control de mando para, acto seguido, alejarse de él y tomar del interior de la caja el mismo escáner con el que había tomado la medida de los chicos para hacer sus trajes hace un año-. Mi amiguito no está solo- continuó, dando un par de vueltas al escáner en su mano a modo de pistola, antes de activarlo-, de hecho, durante los últimos tres meses me he destrozado la vista creando cientos de prototipos diminutos hasta que, por fin, pude dar con uno que encajara en lo que yo tenía planeado, y, una vez lo conseguí, no quise correr el riesgo de quedarme sin un repuesto- finalizó, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, antes de escanear el suelo a su alrededor, con aquel laser verde que tan bien conocía barriendo el piso en un círculo perfecto que abarcaba un espacio de dos metros alrededor del chico, la distancia mínima, que alcanzaba apenas unos cinco de sus compañeros.

Cuando la imagen escaneada se proyectó sobre el pizarrón, todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como una alfombra de color verde se removía en movimientos frenéticos alrededor de Hiro.

-Aunque puede que ochocientas millones de copias fuera demasiado excesivo…- reflexionó, antes de girarse a sus compañeros, tres chicas y dos chicos de distintas nacionalidades- Como verá, el constante movimiento y su tamaño ayudan a que los robots sean prácticamente invisibles a simple vista, lo que permite que las amenazas a sus usuarios se mantengan desprevenidos y no planeen formas de llegar al usuario desde la distancia- luego de dar la explicación, Hiro se giró a sus compañeros con un gesto amistoso-… y dado que mis guardianes no se han alterado en lo más mínimo les agradezco por no querer atacarme, chicos.

El grupo rio, divertido y emocionado por el invento.

Quien claramente no estaba nada emocionado era su profesor. La forma en que se apartó unos pasos más allá de su rango de seguridad no le pasó por alto, aunque no pudo prestarle atención suficiente cuando volvió a abrir su gran bocota.

-Muy bien… veo que me escuchó a la perfección… pero supongo que me permitirá un par de observaciones más al respecto, ¿No es así?

-Desde luego- permitió, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que el otro las haría aunque él se hubiera negado, no sólo por el hecho de que, como profesor, le estaba más que permitido, sino por el hecho de que no le dejaría marchar de allí sin haberle hecho al menos una observación negativa a su trabajo.

-Bien, aunque la idea es interesante, aún hay algunos aspectos que no me cierran del todo- comentó, rascándose el mentón nuevamente, claramente devanándose los sesos por molestarle. Hiro sólo esperaba tener la fuerza para no caer en sus trampas-. En primer lugar, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que sería buena idea dar el poder a las personas de ir por la vida dando descargas paralizantes a los demás?

Hiro le desestimó con un gesto.

-Dado que el gas pimienta y las pistolas taser ya se comercializan como métodos de defensa personal, no veo el porqué de no aplicar la misma tecnología de éstas a mis robots.

-¿Y qué me dices de las posibilidades de confundir a un posible atacante con un sujeto simplemente de mal humor?

-Bueno, como ya ha dicho, estos son prototipos, por lo que aún hay detalles que ultimar, pero creo que el mismo escáner será suficiente para marcar diferencias.

-¿Y de causar complicaciones a alguien con enfermedades cardíacas o respiratorias?

-Eso puede resolverse con el punto anterior, los escáner- concluyó, sintiendo como su mal humor aumentaba de una forma peligrosamente notoria al ver como su profesor ni siquiera se esmeraba en disimular la forma en que buscaba una manera de avergonzarlo con una falla en su planeación-. Al tener acceso al organismo el escáner será capaz de ver los detalles de cada persona y de modificar la frecuencia de la descarga para no causar mayores daños.

-¿Y cómo saben que es un atacante para su usuario?, ¿Qué sucedería en caso de que las frecuencias de los neurotransmisores se mezclen y los robots ataquen a personas que no planean dañar a su usuario?

-Desde luego que cada prototipo estará unido a una banda específica a través de un código, como si se tratara de un chip o una huella digital y será prácticamente imposible que los guardianes se confundan de usuario, como sí lo hacen los microbots- Hiro tardó un poco más en pensar la otra cuestión-. Con respecto a lo primero… bueno, supongo que unos leves arreglos pueden resolverlo sin mayores dificultades, no creo que sea muy difícil hallar las diferencias entre aquellas personas que pretenden atacar al usuario con alguien interesado en atacar a otra persona.

-¿Supone?- repitió el profesor, divertido, antes de alejar con unos movimientos de su mano alguna basurilla que nadie más había visto en su saco- ¿Cree que las suposiciones son suficiente para aprobar mi clase, señor Hamada?- inquirió, viéndolo con una sonrisita triunfal que Hiro odió con toda su alma, al tiempo que provocaba que la cólera calentara su sangre con mayor velocidad de lo que cualquier ladrón o criminal hubiera logrado en todo lo que llevaba siendo héroe… no era posible que ése maldito imbécil prepotente se aferrara a una sola palabra en toda su exposición para desaprobarle, ¿Verdad?

-La ciencia ha avanzado todo lo que ha avanzado en todo este siglo exclusivamente a base de suposiciones- le respondió, disimulando sin éxito lo molesto que estaba, pero poco le importaba la mirada preocupada que sus compañeros le dirigían o la creciente satisfacción en la mirada del ruso al notar que le estaba poniendo en el estado que quería, Hiro Hamada no se dejaría pisotear por un triste idiota que se las creía el mayor científico del mundo o algo así y no toleraba que su alumno le superara-. Probabilidades, cálculos. Todo gran invento científico se ha basado en ellos, ha cometido errores y ha aprendido de ellos para ser mejor, señor.

Rakitic sonrió, prepotente, y Hiro sintió que se crispaba el doble.

-¿Estás seguro de que esa es la única manera de hacer ciencia que existe?- cuestionó.

-¿Está seguro de que lo que usted hace es ciencia?- rebatió, sin medirse en sus palabras y sintiéndose mortalmente orgulloso de la manera en que la expresión de aquel sujeto se desestabilizó por un momento, presa de la sorpresa, sólo para mostrar un ceño profundamente fruncido y una amenaza latente en su mirada. Claro que, después de luchar contra criminales todos los días, la mirada ofendida de un idiota prepotente ni siquiera llegaba a intimidarlo, al igual que el silencio que se alzó en todo el salón de clases.

-¿A qué se refiere, señorito?

Hiro resopló, demasiado enfadado como para preocuparse por lo que fuera de su futuro académico luego de lo que pensaba decir.

-¿Francamente?- inquirió, alzando una ceja-, pues es sencillo de entender, profesor. Desde hace exactamente tres años que está dando clases en esta universidad, pero no ha participado con ningún invento en ninguna de las ferias universitarias que se han organizado en el distrito o el estado, como sí lo han hecho el resto de los profesores y algunos alumnos. Tampoco ha creado ningún invento ganador en las ferias que se realizan en la universidad, sino que muchas veces sus inventos se han calificado como una verdadera bazofia que apenas y pueden funcionar. Sin embargo, tiene el descaro de martirizar a sus alumnos como si tuviera el derecho del mayor de los inventores el mundo. Desestima inventos asombrosos de alumnos esforzados de las formas más crueles, sin preocuparse un segundo en los efectos que eso puede tener en estudiantes de baja autoestima. Cuando el resto de los docentes de la universidad contribuyen con críticas constructivas, usted se dedica a burlarse de los esfuerzos de sus estudiantes, como si ellos fueran quienes fracasaran como estudiantes cuando, en realidad, el único que fracasa aquí es usted como docente.

A esas alturas de su discurso el silencio y la tensión en el aire tenían casi un peso físico, los alumnos veían con diversas expresiones al chico, expresiones que iban desde la sorpresa hasta el más completo acuerdo con sus palabras. Sin embargo, lo único que tenía la atención de Hiro en ese momento fueron los ojos celestes de su profesor, claramente indignado y furioso, sentimientos que se incrementaron al ver que el muchacho no se amilanaba y le mantenía la mirada con firmeza, desafiante.

Hiro pudo ver el momento en que el mayor respiró hondo y se llevó una mano al brillante cabello rubio, calmándose. Luego de un segundo, la expresión condescendiente y el brillo en la mirada que le hacía sentir como un pedazo de mierda estaban allí de nuevo.

-Sinceramente, señorito Hamada, esperaba más de usted que el que escudara las deficiencias de su trabajo detrás de excusas baratas- soltó de la nada, con su voz grave y baja completamente calma, casi conciliadora, y Hiro tuvo que ahogar un jadeo indignado ante sus palabras-.Y menos aún le hubiera creído capaz de echarme la culpa a mí, como profesor, de los errores que usted cometió en la planeación de su trabajo.

Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Cómo?- no podía creer lo que oía.

-Lo que acaba de oír, señorito- continuó, dirigiéndose a su esritorio y tomando la libreta de cuero oscuro en la que anotaba las notas de sus alumnos-. Hubiera perdonado sus errores de haberlos reconocido al concluir su exposición, pero bajo ningún concepto puedo dejarle aprobar mi clase luego de semejante ofensa y falta de criterio académico, jovencito…

Hiro tragó saliva, viendo con los ojos abiertos de par en par como un brillante _insuficiente_ relucía junto a su nombre en la planilla improvisada que el hombre esgrimía frente a él como un estandarte de batalla.

-Es una pena, jovencito, pero exijo un poco más de esfuerzo para aprobar mi clase- concluyó, mirándolo con una sonrisa triunfal, sin importarle el como todos los alumnos podían ver el regocijo que le causaba hacer aquello y los motivos aparentemente personales que le guiaban.

Hiro tragó saliva al tiempo que comenzaba a temblar, furioso al ver como aquel maldito bastardo le hacía aquello con total impunidad, sin siquiera pensar en el esfuerzo de meses que le había llevado pensar la idea, realizar los cientos de prototipos y las copias del prototipo final, sin siquiera imaginar las horas que se pasaba despierto hasta tarde –a veces hasta que amanecía- para poder compensar el tiempo que perdía en misiones y entrenando. El ver como, a pesar de lo mucho que se había esforzado por llegar a tiempo a aquella exposición con unos robots casi perfectamente acabados entre todo lo ocurrido con Tadashi y el equipo, aquel desgraciado ni siquiera evaluaría de forma correcta su trabajo fue suficiente para que Hiro mandara todo al demonio.

-Con todo respeto, profesor- murmuró llamando la atención del sujeto, que le miró con curiosidad al notar el cambio en el menor. A Hiro ni siquiera le importó el estarse dirigiendo a una persona mayor que él cuando le soltó lo que tanto él como al menos otras cien personas más en el instituto pensaban- ¡Usted y su clase de mierda me la sudan, maldito bastardo!

* * *

Hiro suspiró pesadamente, maldiciéndose una y otra vez mientras guardaba cada uno de los elementos de su exposición en la caja de madera, tratando de ignorar la forma en que el frío entumecía sus manos y ralentizaba sus movimientos. Si tan sólo hubiera guardado silencio y hubiera aceptado su destino ahora estaría tomando chocolate caliente junto a Cass, Tadashi y Baymax, y viendo una película frente al fuego en la calidez de su hogar.

El sonido de la tapa al encastrar con el resto de la caja resonó con la nitidez de un trueno en la habitación vacía, dejando un resquemor en el aire que le causó cierto malestar y le obligó a alzar la mirada.

A pesar de apenas pasar de la hora de finalización de clases el cielo al otro lado de las empañadas ventanas ya estaba completamente oscurecido por culpa del invierno, y la visión del salón vacío junto a esa imagen le produjo una sensación de frío en el cuerpo que le erizó la piel y le obligó a estremecerse.

Tal vez un poco del frío que sentía ahora le hubiera servido un segundo antes de mandar a la mierda al profesor que más afán por hundirlo tenía en todo el instituto, al igual que a su cátedra.

Reflexionó por un momento, estático, antes de que el sonido de su palma al impactar con su frente rompiera con el pesado silencio de la habitación.

Si se hubiera mantenido callado, si hubiera soportado en silencio unos segundos más antes de cuestionarse la eficacia laboral de Rakitic frente a toda la clase, tal vez hubiera podido aprobar, con una nota mucho menor de la que se merecía, desde luego, pero al menos aprobaría. Ahora, debido a su impulsividad y su filosa lengua, tendría que volver a presentar el trabajo si quería pasar la cátedra, y eso era ser optimista y no contemplar la posibilidad de que alguna sanción le impidiera hacerlo y debiera recursarla.

Hiro suspiró pesadamente, decidiendo que lo mejor sería no pensar en ello. A pesar de que su vida como héroe debería ocupar la gran mayoría de su pensamiento, Hiro lograba equilibrarla de forma exitosa con su vida como estudiante, inventor, amigo, hermano y sobrino y, desde luego, su deber académico le resultaba tan importante como cualquiera de los otros.

Apenas logró reprimir otro pesado suspiro antes de tomar su caja, con el neurotransmisor y los guardianes dentro, y llevarlo hasta su pupitre, oyendo sus pasos resonar en el salón vacío.

Estaba a punto de guardarla en la mochila cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le petrificó al instante y, al notar como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de forma irregular se apresuró a dejar la caja en la superficie de madera antes de pasar aún más vergüenza dejándola caer.

Se tomó un par de segundos para girarse luego de que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se hiciera presente en el salón.

Cuando lo hizo, luego de inhalar profundamente para llenarse de coraje y paciencia, lo primero que vio fue aquel profundo par de ojos azules contemplándolo de una forma que le era difícil de describir pero que ciertamente dudaba que fuera buena.

Tardó unos segundos enfrentando su mirada con la del mayor, sin sentirse exactamente avergonzado o intimidado por el otro, aunque sí algo nervioso por la situación. El miedo era algo extraño en alguien cuyo carácter había sido forjado a base de peleas y enfrentamientos con las más bizarras situaciones.

Al cabo de unos segundos un atisbo de diversión se coló en el extraño matiz de sus ojos azules, y acabó por alejar la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa que le obligó a reprimir un estremecimiento de espanto.

-Acérquese, señorito Hamada- le pidió el joven profesor, colocando el portafolio que aún llevaba en la mano en el suelo, y recostó su cadera en el escritorio mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con algo entre sus dedos. Hiro tardó un momento en su sitio antes de acatar la molesta orden –pues ambos sabían que eso era- dicha en aquel acento ruso que le molestaba sólo porque él lo utilizaba.

Más trató de mantener la calma, pues sabía que no debía forzar su suerte más de lo que ya había hecho. Pero es que había algo en ese sujeto que de verdad sacaba lo peor de él, le dio mala espina desde el comienzo por culpa de las prolongadas miradas que le dirigía en clases y su abiertamente descarada competencia académica con él… o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Cuando llegó frente al mayor, lo que primero que notó fue que aquello con lo que jugueteaba era una especie de anillo doble, dos círculos de lo que parecía un reluciente metal plateado unidos y que iba y venía entre sus dedos lentamente.

Hiro lo miró con curiosidad por un momento, pero no pudo prestarle mayor atención cuando la voz del profesor le trajo de vuelta al presente.

-Entenderás que la situación de hoy amerita que hablemos, ¿No es así, Hiro?- lo segundo que notó fue que algo debía ir muy mal, porque no había forma de que Rakitic le llamara por su nombre sin que ello anunciara una tragedia. Le contempló un instante, receloso.

-Lo comprendo- respondió al cabo de unos segundos, decidiendo que lo más sensato sería seguirle el juego para ver a qué quería llegar.

El mayor asintió, aparentemente satisfecho, pero el curioso mohín en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos le impedían confiarse de él.

-¿Crees que puedo tolerar el que me trates a mí o a mi clase de la forma en que lo hiciste frente a tus compañeros?- comenzó, una pregunta claramente retórica, pero Hiro no sabía de quedarse callado, eso estaba claro ya.

-No, desde luego que no, y me disculpo por ello- mintió, manteniéndole la mirada sin amedrentarse a pesar de los veinte centímetros que el mayor le ganaba en altura, luchando porque la desconfianza y los deseos de linchar al profesor que le embargaban no fueran visibles en sus ojos y tono de voz-. Pero tampoco creo correcto que lleve a tal punto una competencia de egos con un alumno como para desmerecer un trabajo que claramente estaba bien- contraatacó, con una seguridad que se evidenciaba en su tono de voz.

Ante sus palabras, la expresión del mayor mutó en una sincera mueca de sorpresa y perplejidad que estuvo a punto de dejarle estupefacto a él mismo, porque verdaderamente se veía como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando. Un segundo después, Rakitic explotaba en estruendosas carcajadas ante su rostro descompuesto por la sorpresa y la extrañez.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir, sosteniéndose con una mano el vientre, y Hiro sintió como un profundo enojo volvía a gestarse en su persona. Debió contar hasta diez rápidamente para lograr hablar sin fruncir el ceño.

-Lo que oyó- le respondió, apenas manteniendo la calma, esperando que su rostro fuera más amable que su tenso tono de voz-, si desea mantener alguna competencia, o desea demostrar que es superior a mí de alguna manera, le ruego que lo haga de forma que no involucre mi rendimiento académico.

El mayor le miró con una faz divertida, claramente socarrona, aunque más relajada.

-De modo… que crees que me comporto de esta forma contigo… ¿Porque estoy compitiendo?- preguntó, evidentemente jocoso ante la situación.

" _O porque es un bastado"._

-Algo así- contestó en su lugar, sintiendo como su molestia subía varios escalones al notar el tono de su profesor. Su gesto y el tono de su voz le hacía más que evidente que parecía sólo un niñato inocente e inexperto para él, y eso en verdad le molestaba cuando no era Tadashi quien lo hacía.

El mayor sonrió con sorna, sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión, antes de alejarse de la mesa. Hiro se tensó por puro instinto, pero superó el impulso de apartarse un paso para mantener la distancia.

-¿Y si te dijera que no?- preguntó mientras daba lentos pasos a su alrededor, en un tono bajo y suave que despertó un estremecimiento que el chico apenas logró disimular. Cuando lo tuvo a sus espaldas Hiro no pudo evitar girarse, ya alerta.

Escudriñó su rostro con recelo, sin molestarse en disimular su estado a la defensiva aun cuando no entendía del todo los movimientos del mayor.

-¿Y a qué se debe su trato entonces?- preguntó, intrigado por saber si los ojos del profesor habían estado tan dilatados antes.

Su sonrisa se empequeñeció al notar su actitud y su tono irreverente, aún más asquerosa para Hiro si es que eso era posible, antes de que el mayor le dedicara una caída de párpados que casi le obliga a alzar una ceja.

-¿Qué tal suena si te digo que es para llamar tu atención?- susurró, y Hiro quedó de una pieza al oírlo a la vez que, petrificado por la sorpresa, era incapaz de notar como paso a paso el profesor ganaba terreo sobre él y le iba acorralando contra el escritorio- ¿Qué si te digo que, si bien al comienzo creí que sólo eras un niñato algo inteligente al que todos ponderaban por lástima debido a la muerte de su hermano, sólo me bastaron un par de clases contigo para notar que eras un verdadero genio y que deseaba permanecer en tu cabeza todo el tiempo, de la misma manera en que tú lo hacías en la mía, aún si tuviera que hacerlo a través de lo académico?

Hiro parpadeó un par de veces, atónito, ante lo que la sonrisa del mayor se ensanchó, oscura y sibilina, y un brillo que no parecía esconder buenas intenciones creció en su mirada.

El chico le contempló detenidamente, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Reparó en su brillante y sedoso cabello rubio, sus profundos ojos azules que, aunque atractivos en parte por su propio y singular color y aquel deje seductor que poseían, le miraban de la misma manera que Moshi a una lata de atún, lo que le hizo sentirse ligeramente enfermo y asqueado. Rakitic era alto, tenía un cuerpo tonificado y elegante. Su rostro era masculino, con unos lindos y carnosos labios que resaltaban en lo pálido de su tez debido a su tono rojizo, una nariz recta y un fuerte y anguloso mentón, además de una espalda lo suficientemente amplia y fuerte como para ocultar su cuerpo por completo, algo que, desde luego le resultaba atrayente.

Porque no se engañaría ya, los hombres le resultaban atractivos –ese era el menor de sus problemas actualmente-, y éste lo era con creces, pero lo podrido de su mente le impedía verlo más que como un maldito bastardo. Toda su belleza quedaba opacada por la horrible persona que era.

Y no estaba de humor como para rechazar con tacto a esa clase de personas, no cuando le habían costado un excelente promedio académico.

-Pues le diría que me resulta de lo más manipulador y enfermizo- soltó, sin titubear y con la expresión más molesta que tenía, una en la que no quedaban dudas de lo repudiable que le resultaba su descarada confesión y sus métodos para llamar su atención.

Y estaba por alejarse, cuando un brazo le cerró el camino hacia su mochila y, de repente, el rostro del profesor estaba más cerca de lo que cualquiera hubiera considerado cómodo.

-Mucho me temo, Hiro, que lo que me generas está muy lejos de la mera competitividad que crees…- susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos y causando que debiera alzar el rostro de una forma vergonzosa para mantenerle la mirada, fulminándolo con ella. Su tono de voz era bajo, ronco y demasiado meloso, y se acercó un paso más, provocando que su cadera chocara con la mesa cuando trató de mantener las distancias.

El pánico embargó su mente por un segundo, adivinando vagamente las intenciones del otro, pero logró ignorarlo lo suficiente como para que su voz fuera firme y segura cuando volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento, profesor, pero no puedo corresponderle- comenzó, tratando de flanquearlo por el otro lado para llegar a la puerta- y me parece una propuesta inapropiada míresela por donde se la mire.

" _Cara dura"_ le sorprendió una voz en su fuero interno, recordándole que lo que él mismo sentía por su hermano también distaba de ser apropiado desde cualquier punto de vista. Sin embargo, consideró que sería mejor el ignorarla por el momento.

Cosa que no le resultó difícil cuando un férreo agarre alrededor de su muñeca izquierda cortó su intento de huida.

-Creo que no has entendido, Hiro- ahora su voz sonaba mucho más grave, sombría incluso, y el aludido se estremeció, sorprendido y espantado-. Si quieres aprobar esta clase, te aconsejo que comiences por bajarte los pantalones.

Ahora sí, definitivamente su sangre se heló ante las palabras del adulto y su mirada que, si le quedaba alguna duda de que todo aquello no era una pésima broma, las disipaba ante su seguridad y repulsivo anhelo… un anhelo que Hiro sólo conocía en sueños.

Echó una mirada a su pupitre lo más disimuladamente posible, donde la caja en la que reposaban los guardianes resaltaba en medio de la blancura del salón, y de repente comprendió el porqué de que su profesor se alejara durante su presentación a la tarde. Temía que los robots pudieran alertarle de sus malas intenciones.

Ya toda aquella situación había sido planeada por él: las burlas, su reacción iracunda, el hallarse a solas y perpetrar aquel acto aberrante. Había jugado con él y él había reaccionado tal como quería… aquello sólo le hizo sentir como un imbécil, uno muy enojado, y volvió la mirada al mayor, permitiendo que notara cuanto lo odiaba y maldecía. Sólo pudo ver como su sonrisa se arqueaba aún más al comprender que había sido descubierto, y eso sólo logró que algo dentro de él, probablemente su cordura, explotara.

-Ya sabe mi opinión sobre usted o su clase, profesor- gruñó con cizaña, antes de jalar con fuerza su brazo, logrando zafar de su agarre al tomarle desprevenido.

Trató de correr hasta su pupitre, con la esperanza de poder colocarse el neurotransmisor antes de que el otro lo atrapara.

Pero no logró dar dos zancadas antes de que otra vez el férreo agarre de aquellas gigantescas manos lo tomara por el brazo. Gimió de dolor cuando lo alzó con brusquedad por encima de su cabeza, sólo para que un tacto más duro y frío envolviera su muñeca. Cuando volvió a sentirlo, esta vez en su otra muñeca, reconoció el tacto metálico y pudo comprender el por qué aquel extraño doble anillo le había llamado tanto la atención. Eran las mini esposas magnéticas que uno de sus compañeros, hijo de un policía, había presentado para un examen hace unos meses…

No podía creer que estuviera planeando aquello desde entonces.

Aún en shock, apenas pudo oponer resistencia cuando le arrastró nuevamente al escritorio de blanco metal, pero su fuerza en ese momento, exhausto mental y físicamente, no pudo hacer frente a la fuerza de su profesor y pronto se halló sobre la superficie de la mesa, con sus brazos extendidos sobre su cabeza y sus piernas colgando hasta la mitad de sus muslos por el borde de ésta, siendo su cuerpo sostenido sólo por las esposas en sus muñecas.

Sólo pasó un segundo para que el tacto del metal en su piel le provocara un leve escozor que le hizo tragar saliva, aunque claramente no fuera lo único por lo que lo hizo.

-Creí que podrías negarte a negociar, así que tomé precauciones- se limitó a decir, burlón, antes de tomar con firmeza sus rodillas y apoderarse del espacio entre sus piernas con tal rapidez que apenas pudo reaccionar con un gruñido molesto y tratando de cerrarlas cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. Alzó tanto su pierna como le fue posible para poder patear su brazo, pero le esquivó sin mayor dificultad y comenzó a desprender el botón de su pantalón, ante lo que Hiro casi chilla de espanto, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. La risa complacida que el mayor soltó en respuesta le hizo enfurecer más con aquello, con la situación, consigo mismo y definitivamente con aquel bastardo que ahora le veía con ese asqueroso brillo de deseo y superioridad en su mirada-. No se irá de aquí hasta que tome lo que quiero de usted, señorito Hamada- zanjó, con una convicción tan férrea como el agarre de las esposas que laceraban sus muñecas.

Y hubiera deseado insultarlo, a él, a su madre, a toda su maldita familia. Era casi una necesidad biológica por la que todo su cuerpo clamaba, como respirar o dormir, y desde luego que lo hubiera hecho si, para su más profundo horror, el tacto de una de las frías e inmensas manos de aquel infeliz al colarse en el espacio que había entre la tela de su bóxer y su pantalón no le hubiera atragantado con sus propios insultos y, en su lugar, le obligara a soltar un agudo grito que murió sobre una sedosa tela que, sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo, se había apañado para ajustar sobre sus labios.

* * *

Tadashi caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del instituto, saludando lo más educadamente que podía a las escasas personas que encontraba en su camino, que a esas alturas no eran más que unos pocos alumnos, profesores y personal de limpieza en su mayoría. Si bien había muchos chicos que se quedaban a deshoras en la universidad, la mayoría se aglomeraba en los renovados laboratorios del otro lado del campus. Él mismo podría ser de esos chicos en este momento y estar con el resto del equipo haciendo avances en sus trabajos antes de las vacaciones, pero quería llegar lo más rápidamente posible al salón donde tenía Hiro sus clases de ingeniería porque, primero, quería servir de consuelo a su hermano y, segundo y principal, porque pensaba darle el sermón de su vida antes de llegar a casa por haber insultado a un profesor y, para colmo, frente a toda la clase… por mucho que se lo mereciera.

Luego de que las clases acabaran el rumor del trágico final de la exposición de Hiro no tardó en esparcirse como pólvora por el instituto, con mucha gente a favor del chico, desde luego. Pero cuando llegó a sus oídos pronto su instinto como hermano y compañero afloraron y sus deberes chocaron, no sabiendo si consolarlo y dejar el trabajo de regañarlo a Cass o, por mucho que le costara, tomar la responsabilidad en ambas cuestiones y ahorrar a su tía el disgusto de lidiar con aquello…

Decidiéndose por lo último había salido de su trabajo en el laboratorio -donde estaba ayudando como tutor de pares a un par de chicos de primer año con problemas de programación en un robot- y se había dirigido directamente al instituto, atravesando todo el campus casi sin intercambiar miradas con nadie e ignorando el frío de los mil demonios que hacía allí afuera.

Pero la velocidad de su caminata no se debía solamente a su necesidad de reprender o consolar a su hermano, claro que no. Había sido un mal presentimiento, una fuerte presión en su pecho, lo que le había hecho cruzar a la carrera las puertas del Ito Ishioka, cruzar sus pasillos con premura y subir de dos en dos las escaleras que le separaban del piso en el que estaba Hiro. Se trataba de un extraño palpito que pocas veces en su vida había tenido y que, para su profunda consternación, siempre se hallaba relacionado a su imprudente hermano.

Se saltó el último escalón y dobló en el pasillo vacío con presuroso paso, ya con el pálpito directamente siendo una fuerza física que le empujaba hacia la puerta blanca de ingeniería de segundo año.

Sin embargo se obligó a detenerse antes de tomar el picaporte y abrir, esperando por oír al profesor o a Hiro hablar en el interior. Pudo notar murmullos inteligibles y forcejeos por parte del infame profesor, lo que le hizo alzar las cejas con sorpresa, pero no había indicios de su hermano menor por ningún lado.

Anteriormente no lo había hecho por temor a que Hiro lo viera y se sintiera peor en medio del regaño, pero aquellos extraños sonidos le obligaron a asomar su rostro por la ventana que ocupaba la mitad de la puerta, cauteloso, buscando a su hermano del otro lado.

Pero lo único que pudo ver fue al alto y rubio profesor cerniéndose sobre el escritorio de blanco metal, cubriéndolo casi por completo e inclinando su cabeza sobre lo que fuera aquello en lo que estaba trabajando, observándolo desde toda su altura. El movimiento brusco pero rítmico de su hombro derecho por debajo de la tela de su elegante saco gris le obligó a ver sobre el escritorio, donde unas piernas claramente masculinas permanecían abiertas a cada lado de sus caderas, mientras una era firmemente asida por la mano extra del mayor.

Asombrado y extrañamente cohibido por la escena, que a todas luces era un encuentro íntimo, decidió retirarse al no hallar a su hermano por ningún lado… y se hubiera marchado en ese instante de no ser por el leve tono marrón sobre uno de los pupitres que le detuvo el tiempo suficiente para distinguir la caja de madera tallada en la que Hiro llevó sus robots aquella tarde, resaltando como un sol en medio de la blancura impoluta del resto de la habitación.

Alarmado ante la visión de las pertenencias de su hermano, volvió a llevar su atención al profesor y su acompañante, abriendo los ojos como platos en el momento en que distinguió las características zapatillas marrones con cordones amarillos de su hermano.

La escena le resultaba tan extraña y surrealista que se petrificó observándolo por un momento, en blanco, mientras veía en primera plana como aquel sujeto mantenía inmóvil a su hermanito sobre su escritorio, mientras le tocaba con total descaro, lo que era obvio aun cuando no pudiera verlo.

Una extraña sensación de pesadez se instaló en su pecho al ver a Hiro en aquella situación que, ni en un millón de años, hubiera esperado contemplar. Sometido ante un hombre que era al menos diez años mayor que él al que, supuestamente, odiaba, y se preguntó con cierto pesar qué le había llevado a prestarse a aquello.

La pesadez comenzaba a tornarse en enojo y decepción cuando un movimiento extraño en la pierna libre de Hiro le llamó la atención, y se quedó observándola fijamente el instante que le tomó dar una segunda patada, claramente tratando de alejar al mayor.

Tadashi supo, para su profundo horror y alivio, que Hiro para nada estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Y en el instante en que lo tuvo claro sobraron las décimas de un segundo para que tomara el picaporte y, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conocía por el que la puerta estuviera abierta, entrara hecho un bólido al salón.

* * *

Hiro volvió a gritar de rabia contra la tela de la corbata de aquel bastardo, sabiendo que era inútil y sintiendo como la saliva la empapaba de una forma incómoda.

Su ceño le dolía ya de tanto fruncirlo, al igual que sus brazos y piernas al obligarlas a forcejear en una posición poco natural.

Las lágrimas de impotencia y el sudor impregnaban su rostro de la misma forma que el asco su ser al sentir la mano repulsiva de aquel degenerado entre sus piernas, buscando una reacción que ni de broma su cuerpo le daría.

Intentó volver a patearlo, pero el impacto no fue tan poderoso como hubiera deseado al estar él tan cerca de su cuerpo. No había suficiente velocidad.

El maldito infeliz tuvo el descaro de reírse ante su gruñido de impotencia y Hiro le fulminó con la mirada, esperando que sus deseos de sacar a Baymax su configuración de cuidador y encerrarlo en la misma habitación fueran visibles en ellos. Más lo único que ganó fue una sonrisa maquiavélica y prepotente por parte del ruso, una que le dio muy mala espina.

-Sabes que me encanta verte furioso, ¿No?- señaló lo obvio, y Hiro hubiera dado lo que fuera por tan sólo escupirle la cara. Sin embargo, el mayor pegó sus caderas a sus muslos abiertos y la dureza que sintió contra su trasero le obligó a abrir los ojos de par en par y soltar un ahogado respingo. A pesar de nunca haber tenido aquel tipo de contacto con hombres ni mujeres sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba e inmóvil dirigió su mirada temerosa y espantada nuevamente hasta la del profesor, sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un repulsivo brillo de satisfacción en sus ojos que le heló la sangre del espanto-. Pero ahora mismo me pregunto ¿Qué tanto me excitaría el ver tu miedo?

El chico ni siquiera pudo acabar de procesar el significado de aquellas palabras cuando con un firme movimiento sintió como la pelvis de aquel bastardo se apegaba más a sus caderas, y apenas pudo reprimir un estremecimiento de asco cuando la mano que tenía entre sus piernas se alejó de sus bóxers sólo para luchar contra el borde de su pantalón y su ropa interior.

" _No"_ Trató de gritar, pero sólo logró pensarlo mientras un nuevo sentimiento de desesperación le embargaba y daba nuevos bríos a sus intentos de zafarse de aquel enfermo _"¡No, no!, ¡Alguien, por favor, ayuda!"._

-Forcejea todo lo que quieras, pero no saldrás de aquí- le oyó susurrar, completamente pagado de sí mismo-. Estas esposas no se abrirán mientras yo y su interruptor estemos a tres metros de ti al menos y te aseguro que nadie vendrá a salvarte, así que ¿Por qué no tratas de relajarte y pasar esta situación de la forma más placentera posible?- concluyó, con una sonrisa que obligó a Hiro a contener una arcada.

Acostumbrado a ser quien brindara ayuda, no estaba nada habituado a sentirse indefenso (o no al menos a demostrarlo), pero no podía evitar reaccionar como cualquier persona aterrada lo haría al sentir como la repulsiva lengua de aquel maldito desgraciado y sus manos le recorrían a su antojo, mientras era evidente que ninguno de sus esfuerzos por escapar darían frutos aun cuando se rasgara la piel de las muñecas allí mismo.

Sabía que lo único que lograría parar aquello era el que alguien los descubriera, pero considerando la hora, dudaba que un alma rondara en el instituto ya… y sin embargo, aún no perdía las esperanzas de que, como siempre, él llegara en el momento menos esperado para rescatarlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que no fueran sólo sueños de un chico desesperado casi con la misma fuerza que deseaba que aquellas manos y lengua dejaran de tocarlo sin importar su opinión, que las palabras soeces cesaran y que todo aquello no fuera más que otro de sus extraños sueños… pero ni en sus sueños más desviados su hermano le tocaría de aquella forma tan humillante, o le trataría con la rudeza con la que aquel bruto lo hacía, magullándole la pierna y jalando de su ropa de tal manera que las esposas en sus muñecas comenzaban a lacerar su carne.

Gritó una vez más, desesperado, sin molestarse en ocultar el llamado a su hermano que su grito era. Lo único que quería era que todo aquello pasara, estar lejos de aquel sujeto, de sus manos, seguro entre los brazos de Tadashi.

Y como si alguna deidad por fin se hubiera dignado a escucharlo todo el peso que le mantenía inmóvil sobre la mesa desapareció de un segundo a otro, y el impulso de sus patadas hizo que buena parte de su cuerpo se resbalara por el escritorio.

A pesar del dolor que le causó el latigazo y del desconcierto de hallarse liberado de la nada, Hiro no pudo evitar llorar de alegría y alivio cuando su mirada chocó con aquel par de ojos pardos que tanto conocía y que ahora relucían con un brillo de preocupación a la vez que recorría su rostro. No pudo evitar ya contener ahogados sollozos de alivio al ver a su hermano allí.

Sin embargo, la mirada de su hermano fue cambiando a medida que escudriñaba su cuerpo en busca de lesiones, en un gesto que le dio un dejá vù de sus sueños. Sólo que esta vez no era lujuria lo que relucía en los ojos de Tadashi a medida que descendían por su cuerpo. No, sino la más pura y frenética ira que alguna vez hubiera visto en él, mil veces peor que la que había visto el día que descubrió al equipo entrenando en la casa de Fred.

En aquella ocasión la decepción y el miedo eran claros en los ojos de su hermano, pero ahora lo único que podía ver, a medida que su hermano más y más notaba el estado en el que se encontraba, era odio puro y duro, junto a una poderosa y clara necesidad de hacer daño… y mucho.

Dirigió una mirada a Rakitic, que permanecía firmemente asido del cuello de la camisa. Inmóvil contra el blanco pizarrón y con la vista fija en su hermano, con la sorpresa y el horror de quien ha visto a un fantasma. Casi sintió pena por él…

" _Casi"_ recalcó, notando la poderosa satisfacción que le embargó al ver la forma en que un solo golpe de su hermano en el rostro le envió con fuerza contra el pizarrón y a ambos al suelo con un sonoro estruendo.

Tadashi veía todo tras un velo rojo de ira. El rememorar el rostro desesperado, humillado y aterrorizado hasta las lágrimas de su hermanito, y saber que tenía al maldito bastardo que le había sometido frente a él no hacía más que aumentar sus deseos de moler a golpes a aquel sujeto, de la más literal de las maneras.

Rakitic le miraba aterrorizado desde el suelo, sujetando el lugar en su sien donde un poco de sangre comenzaba a brotar. Se acercó, sólo para verle tratar de huir con lastimeros movimientos que le hacían parecer más un gusano de lo que ya era.

Sintió su mano aferrarse a su muñeca cuando le alzó del cuello de la camisa nuevamente, sólo para volver a asestarle otro golpe en el mentón que le lanzó contra las puertas, a las que se aferró apenas, tratando de huir al ver que éstas habían quedado abiertas tras la irrupción de Tadashi.

Ante la expectativa de que huyera, Tadashi se abalanzó sobre él, acorralándolo contra la pared del pasillo. El impacto de un golpe en la mejilla lo detuvo por un segundo, sólo para acabar devolviendo el favor con creces al infeliz profesor.

Uno tras otro, sus golpes llevaron al mayor al suelo, mientras el sentía como sus nudillos comenzaban a doler, resintiendo el maltrato constante, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo resentían ni la mitad de lo que el hombre con ojos cerrados y blanca piel cubierta en sangre bajo él lo hacía. Sólo se detuvo cuando vio que el otro permanecía inconsciente, o al menos inmóvil, tendido en el suelo, y se lo pensó dos veces al notar que sus deseos de causarle daño seguían tan latentes en su piel como cuando le dio el primer golpe.

Se detuvo un segundo para recobrar el aliento, agitando como ni siquiera lo estaba en las misiones, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y el rostro bañado en sudor.

Cuando logró relajarse un poco respiró hondo y se llevó las manos al rostro, apartando el sudor y los mechones de cabello que se adherían a su frente. Aún yacía sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel imbécil, contemplando con aire ausente su rostro magullado y ensangrentado

Una tonalidad rojiza le obligó a dirigir su mirada a sus manos, donde salpicaduras de sangre cubrían sus falanges y nudillos. Las desplegó y cerró un par de veces preguntándose si sólo sería de Rakitic y estando bastante seguro de que aquello dolería como los mil demonios cuando la adrenalina desapareciera.

Pero su momento de reflexión se desvaneció cuando un tembloroso llamado se alzó en el silencio del lugar y su nombre en la temblorosa voz de su hermano le trajo de golpe a la realidad.

Se puso en pie de un salto y en menos de un segundo estuvo a su lado. Sorpresivamente libre de las esposas, Hiro luchaba por sentarse en el escritorio, pero ya fuera por el cansancio o por el dolor de su cuerpo se le estaba haciendo imposible. Se apresuró a rodear su cadera con un brazo, tratando por el bien del bastardo de Rakitic de no reparar en el estado de su ropa hasta que él mismo pudiera arreglarse, y le sostuvo firmemente contra él al tiempo que le impulsaba hacia arriba. Sujetó su muñeca para ayudarle a enderezarse pero, para su propia sorpresa, Hiro la alejó con un siseo.

Le miró extrañado y preocupado, mientras su hermano se aferraba la muñeca que había sujetado. Pero la franja de piel al rojo vivo y magullada que relucía en la pálida piel de su otra muñeca era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Sintió nuevamente la ira trepar por su garganta, pero le bastó ver a su hermano frotarse la muñeca y volver a sisear de dolor para que su necesidad de protegerle fuera superior a la de vengarle.

Tomó con delicadeza ambas manos y, asegurándose de no herirlo, acercó su rostro y comenzó a soplar sobre ellas de la misma manera que había hecho incontables veces de pequeños, buscando aplacar el dolor y esperando que sus manos ensangrentadas no lo asustasen.

Permaneció así unos segundos hasta que supo por la forma en que sus brazos se relajaron y dobló sus rodillas contra su pecho que ya no le dolía.

Para estar seguro, buscó con su mirada los ojos pardos de su hermanito antes de preguntar:

-¿Mejor?- su voz fue amable, tratando de mantener los pensamientos de su hermano lejos de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Más cuando vio los ojos del menor volver a llenarse de lágrimas y su labio temblar, supo tristemente que eso no sería posible en ese momento.

Cuando se lanzó sobre su cuello y se aferró con sus escasas fuerzas a él, mientras se echaba a llorar amargamente ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, Tadashi no pudo hacer más que devolverle el abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, deseando que pudiera sentirse protegido en él y maldiciendo una y mil veces al bastardo que le había dejado en ese estado tan vulnerable.

Y maldiciéndose una y mil veces a sí mismo por haberse demorado ese momento en la puerta y atreverse siquiera a pensar que su inocente hermanito pudiera prestarse a situaciones de aquel tipo con un hombre mayor y, de yapa, su profesor.

¿Cómo pudo pensar ello de un chico que conocía tan bien? Hiro con suerte pensaba en mujeres de su edad o hablaba con ellas ¡Por el amor de Dios!

Se maldijo nuevamente, y le aferró con mayor fuerza, sintiendo sus sollozos ahogados contra su cuello y percatándose de como temblaba entre sus brazos. Al verle tan vulnerable deseó con todas sus fuerzas que supiera que siempre estaría a salvo a su lado.

-Cálmate, yo estoy junto a ti- susurró a su oído, sintiendo en el acto como los temblores menguaban.

A lo lejos por el pasillo el revuelo de gritos y pasos se hizo presente, de seguro atraídos por el ruido de la pelea o algún testigo. Pudo notar como Hiro trataba de ordenar su ropa, aunque con los brazos adoloridos le fue imposible hacerlo.

De inmediato se sacó a jalones su chaqueta de cuero y le cubrió con ella, notando como su hermano se hacía aún más pequeño dentro de ella si era posible. Satisfecho al ver que sólo su cabello era visible a los profesores y directivos que comenzaban a llegar, volvió a abrazarlo con aquel aire de hermano sobre protector, sintiéndole jadear y aferrarse a él con fuerza. Se acercó a su oído.

- _Siempre_ estaré junto a ti, Hiro- reafirmó, estrechando su abrazó a su alrededor.

Y fue cuando Hiro dejó de temblar, llorando en silencio contra su piel.

* * *

Luego del revuelo del primer momento, Tadashi debió explicar la situación ya que Hiro no se hallaba en un estado que le permitiera hacerlo. Los profesores llamaron a la policía y la ambulancia que llevó a Rakitic al hospital con el tabique fracturado y una posible contusión, pero no pudieron retirarse hasta pasadas las doce de la madrugada, estando Cass presente en la institución y habiendo visto los videos de las cámaras de seguridad del salón y el pasillo, que corroboraron lo dicho por Tadashi.

Quien estuvo presente con los policías y los directivos en el instituto fue Cass, mientras él consolaba a Hiro y le mantenía fuertemente asido o, al menos, con la suficiente fuerza como para que ni siquiera el diablo pudiera arrebatárselo.

Los profesores aseguraron que iniciarían un sumario administrativo a Rakitic y que permitirían a Hiro volver a presentar su proyecto frente a un tribunal, junto a otras cosas que ninguno de los dos escuchó.

De regreso a su casa un silencio sepulcral se alzó en la vieja pick-up de su tía, aunque tanto Cass como Tadashi dirigían miradas furtivas de preocupación al menor, que permanecía con la mirada fija y vacía al frente, a la vez que las intercambiaban entre ellos, antes de que Cass volviera a posar sus ojos preocupados a la calle y él se aferrara a su hermano. Hiro ya no lloraba ni temblaba, pero su silencio le resultaba incluso más preocupante.

Hiro no quiso comer o hablar al llegar a su casa y lo primero que hizo cuando por fin pudo ir a su cuarto fue encerrarse en el baño.

Se mantuvo atento del otro lado de la puerta, siendo principalmente notable el sonido del agua correr, lo que se mantuvo de igual forma por cerca de una hora. Escuchó un par de sollozos cuando supuso que se estaría secando y al cabo de hora y media por fin salió, ya vestido con la camiseta y el pantalón largo de algodón que utilizaba para dormir.

No se molestó en disimular que había estado allí de pie todo el tiempo, y cuando los ojos enrojecidos se encontraron con los suyos supo que a ninguno de los dos le importaría en realidad.

Tomó nuevamente sus muñecas, que Baymax había tratado antes de que entrara a bañarse, y las acercó a su rostro, inspeccionándolas un segundo antes de posar sus labios sobre sus heridas como si se tratara del roce de una mariposa sobre su piel.

Le abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndolo más pequeño que nunca, y sin intercambiar palabra alguna le dejó marchar sólo para buscar su ropa y darse una ducha que apenas duró lo suficiente para sacar la suciedad y la sangre de su cuerpo.

Cuando salió lo primero que se alzó en la oscuridad de la habitación además del sonido del segundero del reloj fueron los sollozos de Hiro, y ni siquiera lo pensó antes de dirigirse hasta la cama de su hermano y cargarlo en brazos. Un profundo dolor se apoderó de su pecho al sentirle luchar contra él al alzarlo, pero ni bien recapacitó de quién se trataba se aferró a su pecho como si fuera la única roca a la que aferrarse en un río turbulento.

Le sentó en su cama, notando con orgullo la forma en que sus sollozos manguaban ante su cercanía, y tomó de su mesa de luz el medicamento que Baymax le había recomendado. Besó nuevamente cada una de las muñecas, de forma tal vez algo prolongada, pero eso le importó poco en realidad.

Por supuesto que durmió con él, le hubiera obligado de ser necesario, pero luego de desinfectar sus heridas nuevamente, Hiro prácticamente se acurrucó a su pecho en silencio y recibiendo sus caricias con sumisión, algo que no aceptaba con calma desde los seis años por mucho que los deseara.

Sólo cuando su respiración se volvió lo suficientemente pesada como para saber que estaba dormido se permitió abrazarlo con fuerza, aferrarse desesperadamente a su cuerpo y soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de frustración.

Nuevamente se maldijo por dudar de él, maldijo al imbécil que se atrevió a lastimarlo y maldijo toda aquella situación.

Y juró por su vida que nunca permitiría que alguien más lastimara a su hermano mientras él pudiera evitarlo. Finalmente se durmió cuando la luz del alba comenzó a teñir de un fantasmagórico azul su habitación.

De aquel día había pasado ya una semana y, si tuviera que apostar, juraría que él era el más afectado de los dos en ese momento.

Una vez más Hiro había demostrado ser un chico mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier adolescente de quince años debiera ser pues, a excepción de hallarse decaído el día posterior a los hechos, a la noche ya tenía su apetito renovado y estaba más que dispuesto a ver una película de humor con tía Cass y él.

Al tercer día ya deseaba ir a la universidad, cosa que lograron evitar a duras penas con ayuda de Cass, los chicos y Baymax, pero nada evitó que recogiera al equipo en la azotea cuando una situación con un pesquero en el puerto requirió de la presencia de los Grandes Siete.

Para el quinto día actuaba como antes de que todo aquello sucediera, mientras que él no se atrevía a alejarse de Hiro por más de diez minutos antes de temer que algo le pasara.

En las noticias de la tarde del sábado hablaron de Rakitic, pero el instituto conservó en anonimato el nombre de Hiro a los medios y todo quedó en la mención de que se había dado un intento de abuso por parte de un profesor a un alumno. La directora había dado una entrevista comentando que se habían descubierto antecedentes en otros lugares de trabajo de Rakitic, que a pesar de todo le alegraba que a raíz del hecho un hombre tan pueril pudiera ser procesado y que se comprometía a tener investigaciones más minuciosas en lo que a los nuevos directivos y docentes del instituto se refería a partir de ahora.

Cuando la foto que la policía a había sacado de Rakitic apareció en la pantalla, Tadashi se debatió entre cambiar de canal o tratar de ignorarlo para que Hiro no notara lo preocupado que estaba.

Se decidió por acercarlo por los hombros con un brazo mientras la periodista comentaba un par de cosas sobre él, a lo que Hiro le devolvió el abrazo. Por más protector que quisiera resultar, la cara del ex profesor poco tenía que pudiera recordar al enfermo que estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de su hermano.

La mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierto de cardenales de un feo color púrpura, tenía el labio partido y un par de suturas en los huesos de las cuecas de sus ojos, donde sus golpes habían lacerado la piel. Tenía un ojo hinchado y una venda sobre la nariz, ocultando el tabique roto.

-Qué bueno que no te gusta la violencia o las peleas, hermanote- fue lo único que le dijo, con un tono contemplativo, reflexionando, sólo para agregar al cabo de un segundo encogiéndose de hombros-. Aunque es una pena, porque me hubieras hecho ganar montones de dinero.

Tadashi estuvo a punto de decir que no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso, pero se detuvo. Ambos sabrían que aquella sería la mayor blasfemia dicha nunca.

-Sólo dime Mega-Dashi- se limitó a decir, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sólo pudo sonreír al oír su risa divertida y sincera.

-No sé si sea intimidante, pero tal vez los noquees con un ataque de risa.

Luego cambió de canal.

El domingo pasó sin sucesos dignos de mención, e ignorando las recomendaciones de todos, Hiro volvió a presentar a los guardianes el lunes, desde luego aprobando con un sobresaliente y recibiendo, como siempre, una invitación a exponerlos en la feria científica de primavera. A la noche, siguiendo la tradición, hubo café y donas para celebrar con todo el equipo.

Y mientras veía a Hiro reír despreocupadamente con Fred y Honey, que molestaban a Wasabi y Gogo como si nada hubiera pasado, nuevamente se sorprendió de lo fuerte que su hermano era.

Una fina mano en su hombro le obligó a alejar la mirada del grupo y los labios del chocolate caliente que estaba bebiendo, recostado en la superficie de madera de la barra de pedidos. Vio a Cass con curiosidad mientras se apoyaba con ambos codos sobre la superficie de madera oscura y sostenía una taza de negro líquido frente a su rostro, de la cual se elevaban perezosas columnas de vapor.

-Ya deberías calmarte- soltó de la nada, y ante su gesto desconcertado, se apresuró a aclarar con voz relajada-. Sé que temes porque vuelva a tener un shock, y sé que no es normal que esté tan calmado luego de lo que pasó, pero él es fuerte y tú has estado a su lado en cada momento, apoyándolo, así que dudo que vuelva a pasar lo del primer día- finalizó, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Tadashi lo miró con asombro por un segundo, impresionado de que ella pudiera saber tan bien en qué pensaba, antes de sonreírle de vuelta. Luego dirigió la mirada al chico, que reía al ver a Baymax bañado en café por culpa de Fred.

-Sé que es más fuerte que cualquiera, tía- respondió, y el brillo de adoración y determinación en su mirada no pasó por alto a la mujer-, pero quiero estar junto a él cada vez que no pueda serlo.

La vio encogerse de hombros, en un gesto despreocupado que le recordó a su hermano.

-Como quieras, pero te aseguro que eso no pasará hoy.

A pesar de las palabras de su tía, aquella noche, como las anteriores, se había mantenido en vilo, esperando el momento en que le llamara entre lágrimas o sueños. Se había jurado que ni siquiera en sueños aquel bastardo volvería a herir a su hermano.

Al segundo día Hiro se había negado a volver a dormir con él, pero Tadashi no había dormido hasta entrada la madrugada, vigilando el sueño de su hermano. Se había familiarizado con el suave sonido de sus ronquidos, de su respiración, los tiernos murmullos que soltaba en sueños y que le ponían alerta, sólo para luego arrancarle una sonrisa. Se había familiarizado también con el segundero de la habitación, los pasos de Cass a las cuatro de la mañana cuando se levantaba a tomar agua y el motor de algún vecino que llegaba a las cinco del trabajo y tarareaba una adormilada canción hasta internarse en su hogar.

Algunas veces creía oír sollozar a su hermano y se levantaba de un salto para llegar hasta él, aprovechando la lámpara para ver su rostro. Por lo general sólo estornudaba segundos después y volvía a cubrirse con las frazadas de robots, mientras él permanecía observándolo como idiota y el frío le mordía la planta de los pies. Sin embargo permanecía allí un poco más, impertérrito al gélido contacto del invierno sobre su piel, contemplando sus facciones relajadas, tratando de ignorar el extraño sentimiento que despertaba en él el recordad el rostro ruborizado y cubierto en lágrimas que su hermano tenía cuando apartó a aquel maldito infeliz de él. Aún recordaba el miedo en sus ojos anegados en lágrimas y su cuerpo entero temblaba al rememorarlo allí tendido, tan vulnerable y con la ropa fuera de lugar, con el vientre y parte de la pelvis descubierta. Le embargaba una profunda ira y otro sentimiento que aún no lograba reconocer.

Al ver que todo estaba en calma, se inclinaba a besar las heridas en sus muñecas –que ahora eran sólo finas líneas color rosa gracias a Baymax- y se despedía con un suave beso en su frente.

Aún no lograba comprender cómo había llegado a pensar que Hiro se acostaría con su profesor de buena gana. Sí, tal vez no estuviera seguro de los gustos de su hermano, pero estaba seguro de sus valores y él nunca, jamás, podría pensar en tener una relación tan reprochable. El sólo recordar cómo estuvo a punto de dejarle a merced de aquel sujeto por creer que su hermano sería capaz de ello le retorcía el estómago de asco y le embargaba una culpa lo suficientemente poderosa como para permanecer en vela esperando el momento en que Hiro lo llamara.

 _-T-Tadashi._

Y cuando aquel gemido agónico rompió con el silencio sepulcral que aquella habitación tenía a las dos de la madrugada, el aludido no dudó un segundo en echar a correr hasta la cama de su hermano, aunque se llevara el shōji y la mitad de la habitación por encima en la carrera.

La lámpara se encendió en el segundo en que se detuvo junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Hiro y se apresuró a apagarla casi al borde del infarto, esperando no despertarlo.

Con la respiración agitada tan silenciosa como podía mantenerla y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho por la carrera y los nervios, contempló el rostro de su hermano en la penumbra herida de la habitación.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, lo primero que distinguió fue la fina capa de sudor que recubría su piel, dándole un aspecto brillante, como si estuviera recubierto de delicadas perlas.

Aunque no pudo prestarle mucha atención, pues pronto su mirada se centró en el ceño fruncido y la mueca de sufrimiento que recubría sus facciones.

Sus pestañas temblaban con nerviosismo sobre sus pómulos ruborizados, mientras sus cejas se fruncían hasta casi tocarse.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza y se estremeció sobre la cama con violencia, lo que alarmó aún más a su hermano.

Ya no pudiendo soportarlo más, alzó su mano en dirección a su hermano, a punto de llamarle por su nombre para librarlo de aquella horrible pesadilla. Ya se había jurado que ni siquiera en sus sueños Hiro volvería a pasar por algo tan terrorífico.

Pero justo cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel desnuda de su cuello en una tímida caricia, a un segundo de llamarlo por su nombre, fue el propio Hiro quien se encargó de sacarlo de su error al arquear su espalda de forma notoria sólo para, un segundo después, soltar un ahogado gemido de placer.

Uno que reverberó con la intensidad de un trueno en el silencio de la habitación y que dejó petrificado al mayor, quien aún mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro contraído del chico, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta por la impresión en una mueca que hubiera resultado de lo más cómica a sus amigos, aun cuando la situación no tuviera nada de divertida para él. Ahora los quejidos que su hermano soltaba no parecían en lo más mínimo de sufrimiento, y no estaba exactamente seguro de que eso lo alegrara.

Tragó saliva, perplejo, y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al ser consciente de lo que estaba viendo. Hiro no se mordía los labios o temblaba como lo hacía por miedo, ni por ello su piel estaba perlada en sudor o su ceño fruncido. Hiro, o más bien su cuerpo, sólo estaba reaccionando de la misma manera en que lo hacía en su sueño ante el tacto de alguien más.

La curiosidad brilló en su mirada al recaer en aquel detalle, y no pudo evitar observar el rostro de su hermano, ya nítido debido al acostumbramiento de sus ojos, de forma inquisidora.

Pensándolo en retrospectiva, Tadashi no tenía por qué sorprenderse: Hiro ya era un adolescente con todas las letras, había pasado victorioso la pubertad y era normal que tuviera sueños de esa índole con frecuencia, aun cuando generalmente no mostrara interés en temas relacionados a la sexualidad o… chicas tan siquiera.

Lo que le llevó a la siguiente pregunta: ¿En quién estaría pensando?, ¿Con quién soñaría? Nunca había visto a su hermano interesado en una chica. De hecho, nunca le había visto interactuar con otra que no fueran Cass, Honey Lemon o Gogo, por lo que saber quién era la compañera de Hiro en sueños era algo difícil y tentador… enfermizamente tentador, si tomaba en cuenta que estaba espiando a su hermano mientras tenía un sueño húmedo.

Un gemido entrecortado y agudo le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par nuevamente y retirar la mano con la que aún tocaba la piel de su cuello, como si ésta quemara.

¿En qué rayos pensaba?, ¡No podía violar de aquella manera la intimidad de su hermano! Él ni siquiera debería estar viendo aquello, pues aunque no le pusiera incómodo –aunque debería, y mucho, el ver a su hermano gimiendo y retorciéndose de placer de aquella manera- , Hiro podría morir de vergüenza al saberse descubierto en una situación así… o matarlo, y con justa razón, por quedársele viendo como un degenerado sólo por curiosidad de saber con quién soñaba.

Lo mejor sería irse a dormir y fingir que nada había pasado, ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba allí en primer lugar.

 _Oh_ , pero Hiro se encargó de recordárselo, y de la peor manera.

-¡Tadashi!- le oyó gemir por lo bajo, en un tono ligeramente ronco y con la respiración azorada. Su cuerpo entero se detuvo con un pie en el aire, a mitad de camino de dar un paso, ante el llamado de su hermano. Por un segundo la confusión le embargó por completo al notar que el chico claramente seguía dormido, era evidente en su tono de voz, pero a medida que los suspiros de su hermano se alzaban en el silencio roto de la habitación y sus murmullos eran cada vez más sugerentes, el entendimiento relucía en sus ojos a medida que el horror también se apoderaba de sus facciones…

¿Acaso Hiro…?

 _-¡T-Tadashi-_ gimió, fuerte, claro, y con una expresión que evidenciaba que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo en sus sueños.

En cambio, el aludido se sintió como si estuviera en caída libre directo al más horrible de los infiernos, con todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose de una manera inexplicable ante el comportamiento del chico. Su corazón se saltó un latido y su estómago dio un vuelco al oír a su pequeño e inocente hermano llamándole de aquella forma en medio de un gemido orgásmico.

Y, sin embargo, no fue eso lo que más le horrorizó. No, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par y le obligó a ahogar un jadeo espantado fue la propia reacción de su cuerpo que, luego de más de un año sin satisfacer necesidades que había prácticamente olvidado, se vio sacudido por un hormigueo que le dejó estupefacto, al tiempo que toda su piel se erizó en respuesta, ansiosa por acudir al llamado de otro cuerpo… aun cuando ese cuerpo fuera el de su hermano menor.

Y cuando Hiro volvió a llamarle, urgido y ronco esta vez, con sus labios rojos y brillantes en humedad, el horror de imaginar la clase de cosas que estaba soñando le hacía se potenció con el que le produjo su cuerpo al mostrarse ansioso de ponerlas en práctica.

" _Basta"_ se reprochó atormentado, y dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a desaparecer de allí y fingir que aquello nunca había pasado.

Fue una pena para sus planes el que no notara como el cable de la lámpara se había enredado en su muñeca al apagarla, o no lo notó hasta que el estruendo que hizo al caer contra el suelo le hizo dar un salto en plena huida.

Y, para su más profundo horror, también a Hiro.

Hiro apenas entendía lo que pasaba, lo único que podía percibir era oscuridad a su alrededor y el acelerado latir de su corazón en sus oídos producto de un susto que no entendía… al menos hasta que divisó la figura de su hermano a escasos dos metros de su cama, inmóvil. Desconcertado, oprimió el interruptor junto a su cama que encendía las luces de las lámparas en la pared junto a su escritorio y computadora, al lado de Tadashi.

-¿Hermanote?- le llamó, aún adormilado y en medio de un bostezo- ¿Qué pasa?

Esperó un segundo a que el mayor contestara, pero al sólo oír el sonido del tic-tac del reloj, le miró con mayor detenimiento.

De su mano aún colgaba el cable de la lámpara con detector de movimiento que solía ocupar el lugar de la cabecera de su cama, y no tardó en notar que el sonido que le había despertado provenía de ella. Pero la curiosidad de saber por qué Tadashi la había tirado le hizo llevar su mirada desde ella –a los pies de su hermano- hasta su rostro.

Y para nada le pasó desapercibido el extraño brillo mezcla de miedo, vergüenza y culpa que relucía en sus ojos y facciones antes de que hiciera algo que rara vez tenía el lujo de ver…

Alejó la mirada.

Parpadeó un par de veces, ahora alerta y genuinamente intrigado, antes de enderezarse en la cama.

-¿Tadashi?, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, llevando sus manos hasta su rostro, buscando despertarse y despabilar al frotarlo con ellas.

Pero cuando la humedad y el calor de su propia piel, de su propio sudor, empapó sus dedos como la oscura prueba en su cuerpo, las imágenes de su sueño llegaron a él tan nítidas y reales que le resultaron dolorosas y excitantes por igual.

O, al menos, hasta que recordó su pequeño defecto de hablar en sueños, y la presencia de su hermano allí junto a su renuencia a mirarle a los ojos cobró un nuevo y fatídico sentido.

No estaba seguro de a qué se debía en particular pero, para su profundo alivio, los sueños húmedos con Tadashi habían cesado desde el incidente con Rakitic y por fin había podido dormir en paz y sin culpa por aquellos días, lo que había contribuido a que su humor mejorara de forma considerablemente al poder descansar de la carga evidente de sus deseos desviados.

O eso creyó hasta que aquella noche había vuelto a soñar con él, y se había sentido como quien vuelve a respirar luego de pasar largo rato bajo la superficie del agua.

Tadashi había aparecido junto a él en la cama, pero no hambriento y desnudo como otras veces. No, esta vez se hallaba completamente vestido y estaba sentado sobre las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda en un gesto tranquilizador y mirándolo con calma pero con un brillo protector en sus ojos.

Estuvo receloso al comienzo, acostumbrado a huir de sus avances que luego acababan por vencerlo, pero se sorprendió cuando un dulce y casto beso rozó su mejilla y aquellos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron con cariño. Sorprendido al comienzo, y luego urgido por su contacto, le devolvió el gesto.

-No volviste- el susurro que soltó sobre la tela de su camisa, en su hombro, sonó a reclamo incluso para él.

-Estuve contigo todo el tiempo- respondió en un susurro divertido, y supo que se estaba refiriendo al verdadero Tadashi, algo que, de una forma que no logró explicarse, le llenó de una emoción y anhelo aún mayores de las que ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir por su hermano. No necesitó más charla antes de ser él quien le besara.

Su urgencia chocó con la calma de un Tadashi onírico claramente influenciado por la nueva cercanía y protección del verdadero, y no pudo más que agradecerlo cuando se metió bajo las sábanas y se dedicó a recorrerlo como si se tratara de un frágil tesoro.

Las manos y labios recorrieron su piel como fuego líquido, y a pesar de que le sorprendió el que el sueño no acabara cuando su hermano retomó los caminos que fluían hacia el sur de su cuerpo, tampoco le molestó que siguiera. Cuando le tomó en su boca y lo preparó ni siquiera le importó, y cuando en medio de un dulce beso se empujó con firme cuidado entre sus piernas y comenzó a bombear placer por su carne y sangre, estuvo bastante seguro de que lloraría si se despertara.

Y de qué forma se liberó. Gimió y gritó de placer, le llamó en la cima del gozo, la desesperación y el dolor de una forma en que jamás supo que podría hacerlo, mientras el Tadashi de su sueño acudía a él con la fiereza y ternura de un amante experto, necesitándolo, aferrándole entre sus brazos en un gesto protector que no pasó por alto en lo más mínimo y le obligó a corresponderle en medio de contracciones de placer.

Horrorizado y aún ruborizado recordaba haberle llamado en medio del orgasmo, un segundo antes de que el estruendo de la lámpara le despertara y casi le provocara un infarto.

Estruendo que Tadashi había causado… un Tadashi que sólo Dios sabía desde cuándo estaba junto a su cama…

Un Tadashi que pudo ver y oír como…

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de par en par, al tiempo que una fría serpiente reptaba por su piel y le helaba la sangre.

" _Oh, no…"_ jadeó en su fuero interno, sintiendo como su estómago se estrujaba ante un mal presentimiento _"Por favor, no."_

-¿Q-Qué dije?- preguntó, entrando en pánico y con la desesperada mirada fija en su hermano. El que ni siquiera le mirara de reojo hizo aumentar el ritmo de su corazón y su desesperación- ¿Qué fue lo que dije, Tadashi?- repitió, apremiante.

Y su corazón se detuvo cuando le vio agitar su cabeza casi con violencia, desesperado, antes de dar media vuelta y avanzar a largas zancadas hasta el rincón que era su habitación. Cuando deslizó el shōji en un movimiento firme y fluido, encerrándose allí, Hiro saltó de la cama y se dirigió corriendo a él.

-¡Tadashi!, ¡Tadashi!, ¡Ábreme, por favor!- le llamó al ver que estaba trabado desde adentro, lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a su tía, pero tan alto como para que la desesperación en su voz fuera vergonzosamente evidente-… yo… yo me di cuenta hace poco de esto, de lo que siento, y…

-Ve a dormir- fue el susurro afectado que le interrumpió, un tono grave y serio que jamás le había oído y que le hirió como un golpe en la oscuridad de la noche. Ningún sonido dentro de la habitación le indicó que él fuera a hacer lo mismo.

Con el corazón a mil, Hiro volvió a intentar explicarse, ambas manos extendidas contra el shōji, desesperado por poder ver el rostro de su hermano, por saber lo que pensaba.

" _¿Qué crees que puede pensar?"_ susurró una voz burlona en su fuero interno, y todo su apremio por verle se disipó ante el temor de ver el asco en el rostro de Tadashi.

Su voz y el latir de su corazón fueron un débil murmullo cuando volvió a hablar.

-L-Lo siento- soltó al fin, dolido por tener que disculparse por el sentimiento más puro que pudiera experimentar en su vida-. No esperaba que lo descubrieras, nunca. Yo, yo sólo…- su voz le falló, aterrorizado porque lo que estaba a punto de decir se hiciera realidad-, no quiero que te alejes, por favor.

Luego de sus palabras sólo hubo un sepulcral silencio en la habitación, y Hiro tembló al creer que Tadashi pudiera llegar a abrir la puerta.

-Duérmete, Hiro- respondió en cambio, un susurro casi doloroso en el silencio de la habitación.

No lo hubiera herido tanto el que Tadashi abriera la puerta y le golpeara como lo hizo aquel bajo murmullo, y sabiendo que no tenía otras armas ya con las que defenderse, dio media vuelta y le obedeció.

Su cama lo acogió y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, tratando de hallar allí el consuelo de un abrazo que ya no hallaría en Tadashi y que bajo ningún concepto hubiera buscado en Cass en la situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar ahora?, ¿Por qué cuando todo comenzaba a ser como antes?, ¿Por qué ahora que había aceptado su situación y había tomado la decisión de guardar silencio?

¿Y por qué Tadashi tenía que huir ahora?, ¿Por qué debía correr a encerrarse y guardar silencio? Entendía que estuviera shockeado, ¿Pero no podía simplemente acercarse con algún comentario como _"Tranquilo, todos los chicos de tu edad sueñan que se los folla su hermano mayor"_ o algo así?, ¿¡Es que acaso no podía entenderlo!?

Y aguardó un segundo, reflexionando sobre sus pensamientos.

¿Es que no podía?...

¿Acaso había pasado algún límite que ni siquiera su benevolente hermano podría tolerar o perdonar?, ¿Sería que estaba tan enfermo como para que ni siquiera Tadashi le perdonara?

Con un nudo en la garganta dirigió la mirada sobre su hombro, tratando de hallar la figura de su hermano a través de la fina pared del shōji. Pero no lo pudo hallar, y tampoco pudo oírle respirar siquiera, era como si no estuviera.

Tadashi había dicho que siempre estaría junto a él, recordó estirando su mano para, por fin, apagar la luz.

" _Veremos si lo decía en serio"_ pensó con amargura.

* * *

Frunció el ceño al sentir el resplandor golpear contra su rostro de forma molesta. Parpadeó un par de veces, resistiéndose a despertar con un suave gruñido, y se volteó, maldiciendo en un bajo murmullo al sol. No sabía qué hora era, pero por lo general el sol no le molestaba cuando estaba en su cama, pues la intensidad de los rayos solares se veía menguada por el shōji del cubículo de Ta-.

Se sentó de golpe, con el corazón en un frenético galope y ganándose un buen mareo por el abrupto movimiento. Los engranajes de su cerebro funcionaban a toda velocidad y, estando ya completamente despabilado, Hiro se giró en dirección a la habitación de Tadashi. Su corazón tembló al hallar la puerta del shōji abierta y la cama pulcramente tendida, con el cobertor negro perfectamente estirado, siendo bañado por la luz del sol que, por su ubicación, le indicaba que eran entre las siete y media o las ocho de la mañana. Generalmente él dormía hasta un poco más allá de las siete de la mañana, que era cuando Tadashi le despertaba para bajar a desayunar.

Sintió su corazón temblar atemorizado al recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior, y sin embargo se permitió albergar una vaga esperanza

¿Sería posible acaso que lo que anoche había acontecido se tratara tan solo de un sueño?

Pero pronto sus esperanzas desaparecieron en cuanto frente a sus ojos se hizo presente la lámpara fotosensible que usualmente estaba sobre su cabecera, abandonada en el suelo.

Anoche no había sido un sueño, muy por el contrario, su pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Con el corazón en un puño bajó sus pies al suelo, sintiendo de inmediato la mordida del frío contra sus plantas desnudas y alzándolas nuevamente en el acto.

Respiró hondo, reconociendo su estado alterado, antes de volver a bajarlas y ponerse en pie. Se dirigió al baño, notando de reojo que Baymax estaba en su puerto de carga. Sin duda eso era un alivio, no quería llegar frente a tía Cass y que el robot le revelara algo de su delicado estado.

Se cepilló los dientes y se lavó el rostro de forma automática, sintiendo su pecho y su estómago encogerse a medida que más trataba de ignorar el predicamento en el que se hallaba. Se miró largo rato al espejo. Las oscuras sombras bajo sus ojos dejaban en claro que el sueño había vuelto a serle esquivo la noche anterior, pero es que ¿Cómo poder dormir en la situación en la que se hallaba? No podía dejar de pensar en la forma en que su hermano se comportaría de ahora en adelante con él, si le hablaría o tan siquiera le dirigiría la mirada. Sabía que era exagerado de su parte suponer que, con todo lo que habían batallado para volver a llevar una relación como la que tenían antes del incendio, su desliz causaría que ahora fuera Tadashi quien le tratara como si hubiera muerto...

Pero su desliz no era una pequeñez. De hecho, lo que sentía por su hermano -no importa cuánto él lo defendiera como un amor puro y sincero-, era una aberración para Tadashi y cualquiera que conociera, y dudaba que su hermano pudiera tratarlo como si nada después de aquello.

Respirando hondo, con un nudo en el estómago que dudaba le dejara desayunar, Hiro decidió que nada ganaría quedándose allí y sintiendo pena y temor. Lo que debiera ser sería, pero nunca sabría qué si no bajaba y enfrentaba la situación como el héroe que era.

Con el primer escalón, sin embargo, su convicción menguó y le obligó a permanecer estático en lo alto de las escaleras. Pero no podía vivir en su habitación por temor a Tadashi y lo que pudiera ver en esos ojos para siempre, mucho menos con la certeza de que Cass, algo mil veces peor que Tadashi y su desprecio, podría ser quien le bajara a comer arrastrándolo de las cejas.

Suspiró por milésima vez en menos de una hora y emprendió su descenso nuevamente, sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban a medida que cada escalón quedaba atrás y sus ojos abarcaban cada vez más de la cocina.

Y cuando sus ojos divisaron la cabellera oscura de su hermano sentado a la mesa, tropezó de forma estruendosa y con un grito apenado se aferró a la baranda.

Pronto, para su profundo horror, dos pares de ojos estaban fijos en él, unos oliva y los otros chocolate.

Tragó grueso, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara cuando sus ojos quedaron clavados sobre los de su hermano, expectantes, con una esperanza que le era demasiado obvia incluso a él, mientras buscaba en la mirada de su hermano un destello, un gesto que le dijera que no estaba molesto, que no lo odiaba.

Pero allí no había nada...

Tadashi se giró para seguir bebiendo de su café en calma, y Hiro sintió como su agarre se aflojaba alrededor de la baranda de la escalera, mientras su corazón se petrificaba y parecía no dispuesto volver a latir ante la indiferencia de su hermano.

Hubiera soportado odio, enojo, furia., vergüenza o incluso asco, los hubiera preferido, pero lo que sea antes que la indiferencia de quien siempre había velado por él, antes de ver impertérritos a sus sentimientos y su situación a aquellos ojos dulces y protectores que siempre le habían cuidado, adorado y, muy pocas veces y de forma bastante penosa, habían intentado ponerlo en su lugar. Aquellos ojos donde alguna vez brilló el orgullo, ahora la indiferencia era el peor de los castigos.

Estuvo tentado a llorar allí mismo, hacer algún berrinche que le obligara a prestarle atención, y de seguro lo hubiera hecho si la voz de su tía no le hubiera recordado que estaba vergonzosamente tarde para el desayuno.

-Cariño- su tono de voz, rápido y cortante, ocultaba con una magnífica calma y dulce sonrisa la amenaza del golpe que le daría si no apoyaba ya su trasero en la silla-, siéntate de una vez así puedes desayunar.

No necesitó una segunda indicación antes de que sus pies, claramente con un mayor instinto de supervivencia que su cerebro, le guiaron rápidamente a su silla de siempre, tristemente al lado de un hermano para el cual, al parecer, se había vuelto invisible.

La mujer le sonrió, divertida y algo de mejor humor ante la obediencia de su sobrino. Ajena completamente a lo que ocurría entre ambos, algo extraño considerando que siempre estaba al tanto cuando se habían peleado sólo con ver sus gestos.

-Dormiste de más hoy... ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche?- preguntó genuinamente interesada, mientras colocaba frente a él unas tostadas con mantequilla derritiéndose sobre ellas al calor del pan. Hiro dio un respingo silencioso y, horrorizado, vio de reojo como la tostada que Tadashi estaba a punto de comer se mantenía inmóvil a medio camino de su boca por un segundo, antes de que reaccionara y le diera una mordida.

Bien, al menos no había hablado con Cass sobre lo de anoche.

Y él agradeció que su tía no le hubiera hecho ya su café, o se habría acabado regando con él de una u otra manera.

-E-Es que me desperté a media noche y no pude volver a dormir- admitió a medias, notando como ahora las mordidas lentas y desganadas de Tadashi eran las que cesaban... Se regodeó al ver que no se hallaba tan indiferente a lo que pasaba como él creía... Aun cuando eso no ayudara a aliviarlo de forma alguna.

-Mmm- masculló la mujer, mientras vertía en lentos movimientos circulares el agua caliente sobre las semillas de café, provocando que más de aquel fuerte y familiar aroma inundara la sala. Hiro se mantuvo atento a sus movimientos mientras le ponía azúcar y echaba un chorro de leche tibia en su taza negra con rostros de Baymax y Megabot tanto feliz como enojado que le había regalado para Navidad.

En un rápido y gracioso movimiento, perfeccionado por años de servir en el café, deslizó la taza sobre la mesa y ésta se detuvo por sí misma frente a él que la tomó, junto a una tostada, sin estar seguro de que lograra pasar algo por su garganta.

No podría comer con aquel nudo ceñido en su estómago y con el corazón bombeando a mil por hora a cada segundo que su hermano le seguía ignorando, como si no existiera aun cuando le tenía al lado... Le dolía el contraste que había entre su comportamiento con él esa mañana de Enero y la forma en que lo había tratado la noche del incidente con Rakitic. Aun cuando su estado no era el mejor, aun cuando era renuente a cualquier contacto ante el recuerdo de las manos de aquel bastardo sobre su piel, el contacto de Tadashi, tan delicado y gentil, tan lleno de cariño, había logrado derribar las barreras que había formado a su alrededor y le había llenado de una euforia y alegría tal que tuvo que reusarse a dormir una segunda noche con él por la pena que le causaba el cómo le hacía sentir y el temor a soñar con él después de tantas atenciones y tanto cuidado que había puesto en su persona.

Le resultaba casi imposible el creer que sólo hubiera pasado una semana desde ese día, unas horas desde la última vez que le miró con aquel brillo de adoración y preocupación en sus ojos ante el miedo a que volviera a entrar en shock, y que ahora ni siquiera se dignara a dirigirle la mirada, como si no existiera… como si estuviera muerto para él.

Bajó la mirada a la taza espumosa entre sus manos congeladas, de la cual perezosas columnas de vapor se elevaban.

¿Así se habría sentido Tadashi cuando volvió?, ¿Así le había hecho sentir él con su indiferencia?

No. Desde luego que no, estaba seguro de que no había nada en este mundo como el dolor que le causaba a él la indiferencia de su hermano adorado... Pero si ésta era alguna especie de castigo por aquellos días, no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo mucho tiempo más.

Y de hecho no lo haría... No podría soportar la indiferencia de su hermano. Su desprecio, su enojo, creía ser capaz de lidiar con aquello, pero no con aquella calma con la que le estaba ignorando y condenando al silencio, como si lo suyo fuera un pecado, algo de lo que apenarse, cuando él estaba seguro de nunca antes haber sentido algo de lo que sentirse más orgulloso que de lo que sentía por su hermano. Y si él no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, al menos no le obligaría a sentirse enfermo y desviado por sus sentimientos.

Asintió en un gesto firme y lleno de convicción, sin importarle la mirada de reojo que le dedicó su hermano. Lo había decidido, en cuanto tuvieran un momento sin Cass (que ajena a lo ocurrido entre sus sobrinos, revisaba las cartas que habían llegado con el correo y los impuestos) en la casa, él obligaría a Tadashi no sólo a verle con interés, sino a prestarle por completo su atención.

Sí, estaba seguro de que lo haría en cuanto Cass no pudiera interrumpirlos.

 _ **-¡GANÉ!**_

Si sobrevivía al infarto que casi le provocaba ese grito.

-¿Tía?- por fin oyó a Tadashi hablar, y aun cuando no estaba dirigida a él, el sonido de su voz logró relajarlo un poco- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Gané!- repitió, eufórica y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se ponía en pie y daba pequeños saltos con una carta en la mano, leyéndola y releyéndola una y otra vez-¡Gané!, ¡Gané!, ¡Gané!

-¿ _Qué_ ganaste, tía?- preguntó ahora él, ya cansado de su emoción. Era algo egoísta, sí, pero si él no era feliz en aquella casa esperaba que nadie más lo fuera.

-La empresa que me da los granos de café para la tienda estaba sorteando un viaje entre los compradores de sus productos ¡Y acabo de ganar uno!- explicó atropelladamente, extendiendo su danza de la alegría alrededor de la mesa- ¡Gané un viaje para recorrer sus instalaciones y sus ciudades en Cuba!

A pesar de su envidia, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción de la mujer... Por lo que frunció el ceño cuando le vio quedarse quieta y fruncir sus labios en un mohín.

-Pero no puedo dejar el café solo por un viaje- soltó de la nada, y el corazón de Hiro se estrujó ante sus palabras.

Día y noche veía a su tía sacrificarse por ellos y su café, siempre sonriente ante sus clientes. En todos los años que llevaba con ella, nunca la había visto tomarse unas vacaciones del café o siquiera relacionarse con alguien fuera de él... Y no creía que hubiera alguien que se mereciera unas vacaciones más que ella… Si tan sólo se atreviera a ver a Tadashi, le propondría que ambos lo cuidaran, pero dudaba que él aceptara pasar todo ese tiempo con él.

-No lo dejarás solo- pero la voz de su hermano, para su sorpresa, se alzó en el silencio de la habitación, segura y tranquila, aunque con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas, al tiempo que se ponía en pie con una sonrisa amistosa-, nosotros lo cuidaremos por ti.

A Hiro no le pasó por alto que Tadashi había hablado por él, algo que anteriormente no habría significado nada raro, pero que ahora era una vaga esperanza para retomar una frágil relación… aunque no debería cantar victoria aún, él bien podría estar haciendo eso por su tía. No sería la primera vez que Tadashi se sacrificara por otro.

Ahogó un suspiro acongojado y, tratando de no pensar en ello, decidió hablar al ver como los ojos sorprendidos de Cass se posaban en él, en una interrogante silenciosa.

-Desde luego, tía- secundó -. Nadie se merece más este viaje que tú, este año ha sido una locura para ti también.

Su tía titubeó, llevando su mirada dudosa de uno a otro de forma alternativa, para luego posarla en el papel entre sus manos.

-¿Están seguros de que podrán dirigir el café por dos semanas?- preguntó, volviendo a alzar sus dulces ojos y dándoles una mirada que ocultaba una leve esperanza muy poco disimulada. Hiro sintió su corazón saltarse un latido y, de reojo, pudo ver como Tadashi se sentaba de forma demasiado brusca, aun cuando no perdía su sonrisa.

Dos semanas solos...

Hiro desvió su mirada hacia su hermano de reojo y estuvo a punto de darle un infarto al ver que, por primera vez, aquel par de ojos tan similares a los suyos le estaban viendo embargados por alguna emoción que no supo identificar, pero reflexionando sobre alguna cosa, podía apostar.

Aunque no tuvo más oportunidad de indagar en su mirada, pues de inmediato la apartó y la posó sobre su tía.

-Claro tía, yo ya lo he atendido antes, y él está acostumbrado a ayudarte, será pan comido- comentó, y Hiro sintió cierta dolorosa punzada en su pecho al notar que no le llamaba por su nombre-, déjalo en nuestras manos.

La mujer les dirigió largas miradas expectantes a cada uno, realizando alguna evaluación interna que escapaba de sus conocimientos, un segundo antes de sonreírles de oreja a oreja. Por estar más cerca de ella, Tadashi fue el primero en caer en su abrazo de oso.

-¡Son los mejores sobrinos del mundo!- exclamó, eufórica, antes de soltar al mayor para saltar hacia él. Sintió como un gesto algo cruel el que el perfume de la colonia para afeitar de su hermano se hallara presente en la ropa donde su rostro descansaba ahora, pero trató de ignorarlo a sabiendas de que su tía no sabía lo que hacía o la forma en que aquel contacto indirecto le resultaba tan doloroso.

" _Pan comido… sí claro"_ gruñó en su fuero interno. Si no toleraban mirarse siquiera, ¿Cómo pretendían hacer funcionar un café?

-Lo sabemos- aceptó Hiro humildemente, ignorando sus pensamientos, antes inhalar el perfume a café de su tía que tanto le ayudaba a de relajarse y encararla con una sonrisa -. Y... ¿Cuándo es el viaje?

Ella lo alejó apenas lo suficiente para mirarle con un gesto reflexivo, recordando la fecha que había en el sobre.

-El jueves catorce, a las diez de la noche- afirmó al cabo de un segundo, sonriente.

Ante sus palabras, su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto.

-Eso es...

-Mañana- concluyó Tadashi, con un tono de voz que evidenciaba el mismo estado de consternación y desesperación que le embargaba a él también.

La mujer asintió, mirando a ambos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Hiro tragó saliva pesadamente, recordando aquello de hablar con Tadashi cuando ella no estuviera.

Oh, la crueldad de tía Cass era algo impresionante.

* * *

 _ **Hay que ver esos títulos que me saco de la manga, algunas veces me pregunto si comeré algo vencido cuando los pienso, pero como me acaban gustando no le doy muchas vueltas.**_

 _ **Espero que nadie crea que esto fue improvisado, sobre todo lo último, pero es que sentía que dar indicios del viaje de Cass acabaría por arruinar la sorpresa, y como generalmente quienes son el foco de narración de la historia son Hiro o Tadashi, bueno, me aproveche de eso para que nadie notara lo de Cass.**_

 _ **Respecto a Rakitic, la verdad es que desde la primera página que escribí de esto supe que el pobre Hiro iba a tener un momento hard con algunos que no sean Tadashi, y no venía mal un poco de acción, aunque admito que me hubiera gustado poner a Tadashi celoso con esto, también se va a aprovechar más adelante... mucho jejeje.**_

 _ **Claramente está la cuestión más importante al final, pero creo que no vale la pena aclarar muchas cosas sobre la reacción de Tadashi, es algo que se va a explorar más adelante y también va a tener sus beneficios o efectos secundarios, dependiendo de qué tan enfermos estén (cofcofmuchocofcof).**_

 _ **Sin más que aclarar, me despido mis grandes héroes, pero antes: espero que todos hayan pasado unas hermosas Pascuas con sus seres queridos o al menos relajándose de sus trabajos y estudios.**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos**_

 _ **Mangetsu Youkai.**_

 _ **Balalalalalah~**_


	13. Chapter 13-Mes de Cuarentena I

_**Hija de puta... Sí, creo que ese nombre está bien cuando pasé más de DOS MESES SIN PUBLICAR DESPUÉS DE PROMETER PUBLICAR CADA MES.**_

 _ **Dios, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón por esto, en serio. Echarle la culpa a la facultad es algo muy reiterativo a pesar de que es verdad, así que en vez de dar excusas sólo los dejaré leer... a los que sigan ahí.**_

 _ **Por cierto, pese a todo espero que les guste, mis Grandes Héroes.**_

* * *

 **Mes de Cuarentena** **: Pri** **mera Semana sin Cass I**

La primera vez que oyó del Mes de Plazos y Postulado de Proyectos, o Mes de Cuarentena, que es como los estudiantes del Ito Ishioka llamaban a las cuatro semanas en las que los directivos y profesores de la universidad prácticamente se encerraban en la institución a calificar desempeños docentes, evaluar planes de estudios y organizar las ferias más importantes del año, Hiro creyó por mucho que era la idea más genial que un instituto hubiera tenido nunca.

Ahora, encabezaba su lista de _Las veinte peores ideas elaboradas por el hombre,_ superando por mucho a las selfies.

-Y este es el número de los bomberos- la voz de su tía lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, aunque no pudo sacarse su cara de perro molesto mientras la veía señalar a Tadashi uno a uno los ítems de la lista que había dejado en la primera hoja de su libreta, donde también estaban los horarios del café, las fotos de cada uno de los platos que servían con sus nombres y las recetas de cada trago-, el de la policía, del hospital y de la señora Matsuda.

Hiro no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Esta conversación es muy cliché- masculló entre dientes, tratando de saber para qué sería útil la señora Matsuda en caso de que tuvieran una emergencia.

-Hiro- le llamó la atención Tadashi, logrando solamente que tuviera que bufar al ser reprendido como un niño, antes de girarse a su tía con una sonrisa un tanto forzada que le obligó a arquear una ceja. Era difícil mantener las cosas como siempre en su situación, ¿Eh?-. Estaremos bien, tía. Tú ve y disfruta, esto será pan comido- repitió, por milésima vez en la noche.

" _Pan comido"_ repitió también él en su fuero interno. Era divertida la caradurez de Tadashi al decir aquello tatas veces, sobre todo cuando no había logrado dirigirle la mirada desde el desayuno del día anterior.

Y es que la situación entre ellos no había hecho otra cosa sino volverse más tensa en cuanto supieron que deberían estar solos por dos semanas, algo que en otra ocasión hubiera significado maratones de videojuegos o anime, y que ahora guardaba un futuro incierto y claramente incómodo.

Pero cuando vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que casi parte a la mitad el rostro risueño y rozagante de su tía, debió admitir a sí mismo que él también realizaría este sacrificio gustoso si verla tan feliz era el precio. A pesar de no poder verla exactamente como la figura seria y madura que, creía, toda madre era, Cass siempre había logrado hacer lo mejor para ellos aun cuando ni siquiera había contemplado tener hijos alguna vez. Alocada, infantil a veces y con doctrinas que rayaban en formas demasiado parecidas a la educación militar cuando se trataba de horarios, Cass se las había arreglado muy bien con ellos a pesar de ni siquiera aceptar la guía de un libro para criar niños y era la única familia que ambos tenían. Bajo esa luz, Hiro entendía la obstinación de su hermano en asegurarse de que pudiera irse, disfrutar un poco después de tanto esfuerzo, sin preocuparse por ellos, el café, o siquiera saber de la situación que ambos tenían entre manos.

Todo valía la pena cuando veía esa sonrisa y ese brillo lleno de emoción en los ojos verdes de su tía, y entendía que no tendría nada de malo el que pudiera disfrutar de un merecido viaje después de tantos años de sacrificio por ellos.

Su tía dio un brinquito y ahogó un grito de emoción, en un estado que les recordó mucho a una niña emocionada y que a ambos sacó una sonrisa algo apenada por las miradas que les dirigieron los otros viajeros.

-¡Son los mejores sobrinos que existen!- exclamó, y Hiro sólo pudo ruborizarse, halagado y avergonzado a la vez.

-Y tú la mejor tía- devolvió Tadashi, envolviendo a la mujer entre sus brazos tiernamente, más acostumbrado que él a dar muestras públicas de afecto-, pero la mejor tía va a perder su viaje si no se apresura.

Y fue sólo cuando él lo dijo que tanto Hiro como Cass notaron que estaban llamando a su vuelo por los altoparlantes.

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó, repentinamente apresurada y algo apenada ante la risas de sus sobrinos, pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos en dirección al puente de abordaje, detrás de varios escritorios de atención al público, cuando se volvió para atraparlos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo, con dos bolsos colgando de cada brazo y su maleta de pie junto a ella-. Cuídense, los quiero mucho.

Y Hiro, extrañamente contagiado por el buen humor de su tía, se decidió por devolver el abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello e inhalando su aroma a café y jazmín.

-Nosotros también, tía- susurró, esperando que el temblor de su voz fuera producto de su imaginación. Aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, desde el incendio no había pasado un solo día sin su tía y le resultaba un poco difícil imaginarse aquellas dos semanas sin ella.

-Diviértete- oyó combinar a su hermano, en un tono de voz que tampoco parecía del todo normal, antes de que ambos la soltaran y ella se marchara a la carrera al puente.

Esperaron una media hora allí, hasta que por los inmensos ventanales que daban a la pista de aterrizaje pudieron ver como el avión en que su tía iba despegaba. Entonces Tadashi se giró hacia el aeropuerto brillante en colores blancos y azules y comenzó a caminar. A Hiro no le pasó por alto el que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra para indicarle que se marchaban, y con una presión que había estado sintiendo demasiado en los últimos dos días cerniéndose en su estómago, echó a caminar tras de él en silencio y con sus ojos fijos en las anchas espaldas de su hermano, enfundadas en su chaqueta de cuero favorita.

El camino desde el aeropuerto hasta su hogar era relativamente largo para hacerlo a pie y en invierno, además que al venir con Cass y sus bolsos no podrían haber utilizado la motocicleta de su hermano. Era una suerte que la licencia de conducir de Tadashi le permitiera manejar la camioneta de su tía, o al menos eso pensó cuando el frío invernal de San Fransokyo le azotó de lleno y le obligó a arroparse entre los pliegues de su ropa, aunque éste parecía calar incluso en ellas.

Tadashi observó de reojo a su hermano al notar la forma en que se apretujaba entre su abrigo, viéndose aún más pequeño de lo que ya le parecía al ver como inflaba los mofletes con disgusto y su nariz y las puntas de sus oídos se volvían rojizas ante el frío, más intenso de lo normal de San Fransokyo. Enternecido y divertido por el gesto, alzó la mano dispuesto a acercarlo a él para compartir su calor hasta que llegaran a la camioneta, estacionada a un par de cuadras debido al tráfico.

Pero se detuvo a medio camino de tocarlo cuando la imagen mental de él gimiendo su nombre llegó a su cerebro, obligándolo, como cada vez que sucedía, a permanecer inmóvil y ganando a su instinto de hermano sobreprotector. Se lo pensó mejor, antes de bajar la mano y echar a caminar. Los pasos de Hiro se demoraron un par de segundos en seguirlo, y se sintió la peor basura al no poder tratarlo como siempre.

A Hiro no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que Tadashi estuvo a punto de tocarlo, y no pudo negar la forma en que le dolió el que no colocara su mano sobre él y lo acercara para caminar juntos, como tan común entre ellos era.

Su mirada permaneció en el piso mientras caminaba tras él. El frío le calaba los huesos, pero esa sensación había pasado a segundo plano en cuanto los sentimientos encontrados que tenía respecto a su situación con Tadashi salieron a flote. Tal vez usualmente escapara del excesivo contacto que su hermano solía tener con las personas, en especial cuando se trataba de él, pero a decir verdad siempre disfrutaba en secreto el que le abrazara y caminaran pegados durante el camino de regreso a casa desde la universidad o cuando fuera, y le era extraño tener que caminar sin tocarlo y mucho menos sin hablarle, sentía como si algo de vital importancia le faltara.

-Espera aquí- la voz de su hermano interrumpió sus cavilaciones y le obligó a volver a la realidad, encontrándose con un Tadashi que rebuscaba en su bolsillo, de donde sacó su billetera de cuero marrón-. Compraré la cena.

Hiro dirigió la mirada a su derecha, donde el enorme logo de una marca de pizzas ocupaba la mayoría del espacio en la ventana frente a él. Su humor mejoró un poco ante la expectativa de comer comida chatarra, más cuando se trataba de pizza, con la cual tanto él como su hermano compartían una historia de amor. Estaba a punto de decirle que le parecía una idea genial cuando, sin darle tiempo a abrir la boca o siquiera mirándolo, Tadashi se internó en la pizzería sin mediar palabras.

Hiro hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver cómo nuevamente su hermano lo condenaba al silencio, y bajó la mirada al suelo. Descargó un poco de su frustración con una inocente piedrita que fue a dar con un buzón de correo, desprendiendo un sonido metálico que resonó de forma tétrica en el silencio de la calle a las once de la noche. Tal vez fuera temprano, pero el frío del flamante invierno y el que fuera un día entre semana causaba que un silencio horroroso se apoderara de la ciudad a aquellas horas.

Hiro respiró hondo, tratando de ignorar la alarma de viejo en su cabeza que le decía que debería estar recostado ya y que mañana tenía clases. Lo cierto es que su universidad no dictaba clases lo viernes, o no obligatorias, sino que los alumnos podían organizar sus horarios para dejar libres los viernes en caso de que viajaran o, como él, disfrutaran de un fin de semana largo todas las semanas.

En resumen, mañana sería un día libre encantador para gozar de los deberes de un joven dedicado a trabajar en el café de su tía y tratar de ignorar la forma en que su hermano ni siquiera toleraba verle a los ojos.

-Pan comido- refunfuñó con ironía, haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de su hermano.

Pero lo cierto es que no estaba verdaderamente molesto con Tadashi. No, ya había pensado todo lo ocurrido y había comprendido que esto era tan extraño para él como para Hiro, e incluso aún más complicado si tomaba en cuenta que no hacían dos días desde que se hubiera enterado de que su hermano tenía esa clase de sentimientos hacía él. Hiro entendía la renuencia al contacto que su hermano tenía, pues aún no sabía exactamente de qué forma actuar o cómo sobrellevarlo de una manera en que ninguno de los dos saliera dolido.

Pero su silencio era más doloroso para él de lo que el mismo Tadashi pudiera creer, sobre todo cuando él era su principal confidente y su compañero. Tal vez aquel día y el anterior la tensión entre ellos pudo verse disminuida por la presencia de una parlanchina y emocionada Cass y la universidad, pero con ambos factores ausentes no sabía cómo tolerarían la presencia del otro en el más absoluto e incómodo de los silencios cuando no debieran atender el café.

El hecho de que los estudiantes del Ito Ishioka no tuvieran vacaciones de invierno durante Navidad y Año Nuevo –aunque el veinticinco de diciembre y primero de enero no dictaran clases- como las otras instituciones se debía a que las tenían durante el mes de cuarentena, que abarcaba desde el comienzo de la tercera semana de enero hasta el final de la segunda semana de febrero, lo que no sólo significaba pavonearse en libertad mientras los otros estudiantes permanecían encerrados en las escuelas, sino que eran dos semanas extras de vacaciones para todos.

Dos semanas extras para disfrutar de la absoluta indiferencia de Tadashi.

Hiro suspiró pesadamente, alzando la mirada al cielo encapotado de su ciudad y rogando a dios –el cristiano o el shintoista, todo servía- que la solución a sus problemas le llegara antes de acabar el día.

-¿Hiro?- dio un respingo cuando la voz de su hermano volvió a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Tadashi le miraba con curiosidad, seguramente fruto de ver que no estaba con los pies en la tierra en ese momento, y él sólo pudo ruborizarse y alejar la mirada, apenado de que le descubriera en ese estado, aunque no supiera que era por su culpa. Más cuando le oyó suspirar pesadamente supo, para su horror, que Tadashi estaba más al tanto de lo que él creía-. Vamos, llegaran en media hora.

Trató de ignorar el tono cansado que el mayor tenía y comenzó a caminar, esta vez tomando la delantera y llegando a la camioneta en menos de un minuto, aquella caminata se estaba volviendo insufrible.

Como era de esperarse, el viaje hasta su casa estuvo inmerso en el más profundo de los silencios incómodos, y Hiro tuvo que concentrarse en las casas con decoraciones japonesas que se deslizaban velozmente a su alrededor o en los patrones que las luces de la calle dibujaban en los puños, fuertemente cerrados sobre sus muslos, mientras trataba de ignorar la tensión semi palpable que se alzaba entre ellos. Cabe destacar que le resultó imposible no notar, mirándolo de reojo de vez en vez, la forma en que los labios de su hermano dibujaban una tensa línea o su ceño se fruncía más de la cuenta para estar simplemente concentrado en manejar, y agradeció internamente que la ausencia de tráfico les permitiera llegar a su hogar lo suficientemente rápido como para que pudieran acabar con el extraño silencio.

Lo primero que los recibió en cuanto subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta su casa fue la extraña escena de Baymax tratando de abrir una lata de sardinas al golpearla contra la mesada, causando un molesto sonido que logró que olvidara la situación con su hermano por un segundo.

-¿Bay?- le llamó, extrañado al ver a su amigo en esa situación. Se acercó a él, notando que había tirado una silla al tratar de meter su rechoncha anatomía entre la mesa y la cocina-, ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Pero antes de que el robot pudiera responder, un molesto e impaciente maullido le dio toda la información que necesitaba, y se giró para ver cómo Mochi, también sobre la mesada, los observaba y movía la cola con clara impaciencia.

-Mochi tiene hambre- soltó el robot, señalando lo obvio, con aquel tono pausado que tan adorable le resultaba a veces.

-Y Mochi tiene su trasero en un lugar que no debe- secundó él, tomando al gato y colocándolo en el suelo, donde le sintió refregarse con insistencia una y otra vez en sus piernas. Tomó la lata de las manos del robot y la abrió ante él, sabiendo que Baymax aprendería a hacerlo sólo con verle. Luego la dejó frente al gato-. Aquí tienes, bola de pelos.

Iba a comentarle algo a Baymax cuando sintió como una conocida y mullida superficie que desprendía un agradable calorcito se apoderaba de él. Puso los ojos en blanco, atrapado en el abrazo de su malvavisco-calefactor gigante.

-¿Y ahora qué?- refunfuñó, sin tratar de liberarse, sabiendo que sería en vano.

-Tus niveles de calor son bajos- explicó el robot, ahogando un suspiro del chico en su pecho.

Hiro estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando una leve risa le llamó la atención y le obligó a llevar su mirada hasta el umbral de la escalera. Donde la imagen de su hermano se recortaba en el tapiz verdoso de la pared.

Permanecía con los brazos y piernas cruzadas mientras soportaba su peso en uno de sus costados, en una posición relajada que le hacía ver terriblemente atractivo. Observaba la escena con una expresión divertida y cierto brillo de ternura en sus ojos, en un gesto tan natural en él que logró aumentar su buen humor a la vez que le hacía arquear las cejas por la sorpresa. Por un minuto logró olvidarse de la tensión al ver a su hermano así, relajado y natural, enfundado en aquel jean gris y esa chaqueta de cuero negra que le sentaba tan bien y que, por algún milagro divino, había comenzado a reemplazar esas estúpidas chaquetas de hilo que siempre usaba. La ausencia de la gorra y el viento que les había azotado al bajar de la camioneta le habían otorgado a sus cabellos un aire rebelde que le daba un marco perfecto a su rostro que debido al frío ostentaba un suave rubor que no hacía más que hacerle ver más masculino aún de una forma que no lograba entender. Tragó saliva y embelesado por la imagen de su hermano alzó sus ojos hasta los suyos, sólo para notar como se tensaba y su sonrisa se esfumaba cuando sus miradas se encontraron y Hiro sintió pánico al pensar en lo que él podría llegar a ver en su expresión.

Se obligó a alejar la mirada al notar el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, sintiendo un fuerte rubor que nada tenía que ver con Baymax apoderarse de sus mejillas.

-Tu temperatura corporal ha mejorado considerablemente- el comentario, soltado sin ninguna clase de filtro por el robot, estuvo a punto de lograr que le diera un ataque al saber que Tadashi podría descubrir a qué se debía su aumento de temperatura, y tembló cuando el robot permaneció observándolo fijamente a pesar de ya haberlo soltado, temiendo que pudiera soltar algo más sobre su estado. Sin embargo, éste sólo se giró a Tadashi, cuyo gesto serio mutó en el acto a uno de curiosidad-. Ahora me encargaré de tus necesidades físicas, Tadashi.

El estremecimiento de espanto que recorrió a su hermano no le pasó desapercibido y por un segundo se regodeó en la forma en que comenzó a retroceder para escapar de su tratamiento. El timbre sonó en ese instante, salvándolo del abrazo de oso del robot.

-Debe ser la pizza- anunció de forma precitada, saltando hacia atrás en el momento en que Bay salía de detrás de la mesa-, será en otra ocasión, Bay.

Y desapareció a toda velocidad por la escalera, sacando una risa al chico. Pero pronto guardó silencio, recordando la forma en que por un segundo todo había vuelto a la normalidad, sólo para ser arruinado por él y sus impulsos irracionales que no era capaz de mantener ocultos.

Debía admitir que Tadashi no era el único culpable de que su situación fuera cada vez peor, pero ahora que sabía lo que él sentía, los gestos que delataran sus pensamientos parecían incluso más evidentes para el chico, que ahora era perfectamente capaz de distinguirlos de los gestos ordinarios de un hermano a otro. Y debía admitir que sus pensamientos se habían vuelto incluso más difíciles de disimular sólo en un día, lo que no ayudaba en nada a que las cosas se tornaran medianamente normales entre ellos.

Suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo, con su hermano y con toda aquella extraña situación que había llegado a poner _aún más_ de cabeza su vida.

Aquellas serían dos largas semanas.

* * *

Se sumergió entre las sabanas y cobertores de su cama de un salto, temblando ligeramente. Se había dado una cálida ducha que ayudó en parte a que sus agarrotados músculos se relajaran y a alejar el frío de su cuerpo, pero éste había vuelto a apoderarse de él mientras se secaba y vestía en el baño y, para cuando pudo meterse en la cama, sus pies ya ostentaban su acostumbrada temperatura de cubos de hielo. Aunque ni muerto se pondría medias para dormir, eso nunca.

Su cuerpo tembló un par de segundos más a pesar de las sabanas que lo cubrían, y se vio obligado a colocarse en posición fetal para tratar de aplacar el frío. Tardó así unos minutos, pues era verdaderamente propenso a enfriarse rápido, antes de que sus músculos se relajaran y, con un suspiro, pudiera estirarse en la cama con tranquilidad. Pero sabía que aún no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Aunque estaba verdaderamente cansado luego de un día agotador física y mentalmente, su frustración e incomodidad aún estaban demasiado a flor de piel como para permitir que la serotonina hiciera su trabajo correctamente sobre su cuerpo.

Si en algún momento había guardado la esperanza de tener una cena normal con su hermano, éstas se habían esfumando en cuanto había notado la tensión en Tadashi antes de que bajara por la pizza. Tensión que se mantuvo incluso hasta que estuvieron comiendo, ambos en silencio, frente al televisor de la sala y con Baymax entre ambos, insistiendo en brindarles calor. Aunque agradecía la barrera que el robot era entre su hermano y él, junto a las ruidosas explosiones de la película que estaban pasando a aquellas horas, Hiro no podía evitar notar la forma en que el silencio se extendía más de lo necesario.

Estaban viendo una película vieja, llena de explosiones sin sentido y con Van Damme como protagonista mientras comían pizza y sin supervisión adulta cerca. Por ley eso significaba que ambos deberían estar saltando sobre el sofá como los adolescentes fanáticos que eran, gritando hasta que la señora Matsuda fuera a reclamarles que se callaran y tratando de imitar las peleas entre ellos, o al menos haciendo chistes sobre las escenas que sólo a ellos les resultarían graciosos, como toda la vida habían hecho.

En lugar de eso, estaban sentados en el más absoluto de los silencios, como unos jóvenes maduros y respetables y fingiendo ver una película a la que, estaba seguro, ambos le habían perdido el hilo hace un buen rato.

Y cuando una escena demasiado subida de tono se hizo presente, Hiro sintió que aquello era intolerable.

Se había excusado con su hermano sobre que estaba muy cansado y se había marchado a la habitación antes de que la camiseta de Van Damme cayera al suelo, reprochándose por el hecho de que el sujeto se le hiciera más atractivo que la despampanante rubia que estaba a punto de tirarse.

Con cierto aire apenado, Hiro se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podrían durar ambos en aquel silencio, sólo para, un segundo después, horrorizarse ante la idea de que aquello sería siempre así si no se atrevía a hablar con Tadashi sobre aquello o si él no lograba aceptar que le amara en silencio, como había planeado antes de que todo aquello ocurriera.

Tal vez, en realidad, nada volviera a ser como antes nunca.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta le dificultaba el trabajo. De todas las formas que había imaginado de perder a su hermano en todos aquellos meses, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente la que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante.

Para su profundo alivió, una melodía reverberó en el silencio de la habitación, arrancándolo de sus trágicos pensamientos, y tardó un segundo en notar que se trataba del tono de llamada de su celular… y no cualquier tono de llamada, sino el opening de un anime.

-Hola, Fred- saludó, sin necesidad siquiera de leer el nombre o ver la foto de su amigo haciendo muecas extrañas en la pantalla. Dirigió una mirada al reloj samurái en la pared, frunciendo el ceño al ver que eran pasadas la una de la madrugada- ¿Qué hay?- preguntó, curioso por saber que podría necesitar su amigo.

 _-¡Amiguito!-_ el tono jovial y vivaracho le sacó una sonrisa, aliviado de que al parecer no se tratara de nada malo- _¿Ya viste el nuevo adelanto que sacaron sobre Bestias Metálicas?, ¡Estoy alucinando!_

Ante la felicidad de su amigo, Hiro no tardó en notar que estaban hablando de alguna de las series extrañas que veía.

-¿B-Bestias… qué? Ni siquiera sé qué es eso- aceptó, y no pudo más que reír al escuchar el jadeo indignado del rubio del otro lado de la línea.

- _¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Quieres decir que no conoces el asombroso mundo futurista, post-apocalíptico y maravillosamente fantástico de Maximus Pavel y sus Mercenarios Justicieros?!_

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado, sólo para echarse a reír entre dientes. Hablar con Fred siempre le subía los ánimos.

-Suena a algo que sólo tú conoces, Fred.

- _¡Inaceptable!, ¿Es qué ya no enseñan nada en las escuelas?-_ se quejó, y Hiro no se atrevió a señalar que no había forma en que algo de las series que él veía fuera lo suficientemente útil o inútil como para enseñarlo en las escuelas- _Mañana a la noche vendrás a casa y te introduciré al magnifico mundo de B.M.- s_ entenció, y Hiro no supo si reír o llorar al notar el aire de juramento en sus palabras.

-¿Introducirme qué?- repitió, aún incrédulo de que Fred siempre se tomara tan a pecho el enseñarle sus series raras, pero considerando que siempre le terminaban gustando y, más importante aún, significaba mantenerse lejos de Tadashi el tiempo suficiente para saber qué le diría para mejorar su relación, no dudó en aceptar-. Bien, bien. Iré, pero que valga la pena.

- _Claro que lo hará-_ soltó en un tono que parecía casi ofendido ante su duda, lo que le obligó a soltar una risa tonta. Estaba riendo más en ese rato que entre todo el día y el anterior combinados. Sin embargo, hubo un sonido de duda que obligó a Hiro a mantener silencio, oyendo a su amigo dudar antes de volver a hablar- _Y, Hiro… ¿Podrías venir solo?_

El aludido frunció el ceño, extrañado ante la petición. Usualmente Fred era de los que opinaban que entre más mejor.

-¿Solo?- repitió, pero sólo de pensar quien sería la única persona con la que él podría ir hasta su casa sintió pánico. Ir solo era perfecto-. Claro, no hay problema… ¿Pero sucede algo?

-No, no. Todo está bien- se apresuró a responder, haciendo arquear las cejas al menor ante el nerviosismo palpable en su voz. Sin embargo, a pesar de su afirmación, Hiro sólo contó tres segundos antes de que volviera a hablar-. Bueno, puede que haya algo de lo que necesite hablar, y tú eres el único al que se lo puedo confiar.

Hiro abrió los ojos en un claro gesto de sorpresa ante esa afirmación, antes de sonreír, enternecido por el gesto el mayor. Fred y él, tal vez por ser los que gustos más similares compartían, se habían vuelto buenos amigos últimamente y de hecho ya lo consideraba su mejor amigo humano… Por ello, no necesitaba decir más: si Fred necesitaba un oído y un hombro comprensivo, él estaba allí para él de la misma manera en que el rubio lo estaría para Hiro.

-Está bien… ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya?

* * *

Cuando las luces de la habitación se apagaron, Tadashi pudo al fin dejar de contener la respiración y suspirar, agitado.

Deseó poder sentirse mal por, por segunda vez consecutiva, violar la intimidad de su hermano de la forma en que lo había hecho al oírle en una llamada personal. Pero, por segunda vez consecutiva, su travesura se había vuelto en su contra y ahora estaba al borde de la hiperventilación y con un nudo en el estómago que comenzaba a ser molesto.

Había subido luego de tirar la caja de la pizza a la basura y guardar los restos casi intactos de ésta en la heladera. Más había aguardado en la puerta al oír a Hiro hablar, sin ánimos de enfrentarse aún con él o con la manera en que le hacía sentir la situación entre ambos. Demasiado había sido para él descubrir la forma en que le había mirado cuando lo atrapó en aquella tierna escena con Baymax, disfrutando de la bonita expresión que hacía cuando estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda a alguien. Aquel brillo extraño y encantador en los ojos de su hermano dirigidos a su persona debería ser lo suficientemente incómodo por sí mismo para justificar el que ni siquiera se atreviera a verlo. Pero lo que de verdad estaba a punto de sacarlo de quicio y le impedía tan siquiera ver y tocar a su hermano como toda la vida había hecho, era la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado al notarlo, nuevamente deseoso de responder a su mirada, al igual que la noche en que había descubierto la clase de cosas que Hiro decía sentir por él.

Aquella vez se había encerrado en su habitación, horrorizado tanto por la situación como el estado de su cuerpo con todo aquello, y se había sentado en el suelo, en el punto oscuro de su habitación, sintiendo náuseas y vergüenza por sí mismo. Su estado de ansia, el cosquilleo de excitación que le recorría al recordar a Hiro gimiendo su nombre, todo era enfermizo, todo contribuía a que su horror y enojo con él y consigo mismo creciera a cada instante. Y en parte fue por ello, además de la tensión obvia entre ellos, por lo que no le pudo dirigir la mirada todos esos días, porque si bien era Hiro quien había comenzado con todo aquello y cuando aún no podía creerlo, cuando aún no podía evitar sentir algo de asco por la situación, su cuerpo parecía tener una opinión muy diferente de la de su mente sobre todo aquello. Era algo que había dejado en claro la primera noche, y que había reafirmado al estremecerse de gozo al ver el deseo en los ojos de su hermano hace unas horas.

Pero era una reacción muy distinta a la que estaba teniendo ahora, luego de oír como su hermano planeaba verse con Fred a la noche siguiente para que él le _introdujera_ algo que _solamente él conocía…_

 _¡Y que valiera la pena!_

Bien, tal vez fuera algo precipitado de su parte eso de no hablar con Hiro, porque definitivamente él tendría que darle algunas respuestas si creía que podría irse con Fred a la noche a hacer…

 _¿A hacer qué?._ Se preguntó en su fuero interno, soltando el picaporte de la puerta que ni siquiera había notado que estaba sosteniendo. En realidad no había oído nada que dejara ver que planearan hacer algo fuera de lo normal más que juntarse un par de horas como buenos amigos un viernes a la noche antes de las vacaciones… y definitivamente no había escuchado nada que dejara sospechar que planeaban hacer algo de lo que _él_ se había imaginado.

Aunque cabía destacar que había dejado de escuchar en el momento en que la idea de Fred introduciendo cosas desconocidas en su hermanito había pasado por su mente, poniendo su piel de una tonalidad verdosa poco atractiva.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza, causando que un chasquido en las vértebras de su cuello se hiciera presente, antes de restregar con demasiada energía sus manos sobre su rostro, tratando de despabilar. Agradeció el que Baymax se hubiera quedado jugando con Mochi, o su diagnóstico –un pre-infarto, probablemente- hubiera delatado su presencia de la forma más vergonzosa.

" _Me estoy volviendo un enfermo de lo peor"_ sollozó en su fuero interno, horrorizado de que su mente fuera capaz de imaginar a su hermanito en situaciones como ésas, mucho menos luego de lo que había acontecido con Rakitic y la situación tan delicada en que ambos se encontraban.

No podía permitirse seguir imaginando tonterías absurdas de aquel tipo bajo ningún concepto… Por qué eran tonterías, ¿No?

* * *

Hiro no pudo hacer más que guardar un silencio contemplativo, reflexivo y lleno de respeto, sintiendo la mirada inquisidora de Fred sobre él, evaluando su reacción e inclinado hacia adelante en su asiento. De hecho, incluso parecía analizarlo como si fuera una especie de experimento social o algo así.

-Wow- fue lo único que pudo decir al cabo de unos segundos, con un tono de voz que denotaba su sorpresa absoluta, y Fred sonrió, complacido, antes de echarse nuevamente hacia atrás con un brillo satisfecho y orgulloso en sus ojos azules.

-Lo sé.

Hiro soltó una risita anonadada.

-Es que fue muy… ¡Wow!

-Lo sé- repitió, ampliando su sonrisa en un gesto que dejaba en claro cuan pagado de sí mismo se hallaba.

-¿Cuántas temporadas llevamos?- preguntó, echándose él también hacia atrás en su _puff_ y bebiendo de su refresco.

Fred inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, pensándolo un segundo antes de volver a sonreír, pagado de sí mismo.

-¿Entiendes algo de lo que acaba de suceder?

-Ni una mierda- confesó, compartiendo su sonrisa relajada y apenas separando la lata de refresco de sus labios. Con Fred estaba lo suficientemente en confianza como para soltar groserías, algo que no sucedía con ningún miembro del equipo por separado.

-Entonces debemos haber acabado la cuarta- soltó, completamente relajado.

En cambio Hiro, que estaba bebiendo plácidamente de su lata de refresco de cola, estuvo a punto de ahogarse con ella cuando la sorpresa le obligó a dar un respingo. ¡Cuatro temporadas en una noche!

Dios, esa mierda sí que era adictiva.

-No entiendo cómo haces para que las cosas más raras sean geniales- confesó, secándose los restos de la gaseosa de los labios y viéndolo con un gesto que combinaba diversión con curiosidad, pues realmente su amigo era único para eso.

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no hago nada. Sólo tengo la habilidad de ver, leer y escuchar de todo y a veces encuentras estas joyitas en el camino- comentó, tomando un puñado de papas fritas de la montaña de comida chatarra que había entre ellos. El orgullo en su voz hacía parecer que estuviera hablando de alguna de sus habilidades como héroe.

Pero Hiro sólo pudo concentrarse en una parte de la frase.

-Y, hablando de escuchar de todo- comenzó, en un tono dudoso, ganándose en el acto la atención el rubio, a quien una gota del queso de las papas le caía cómicamente por la barbilla, dibujando un senderito anaranjado sobre la pálida piel-¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

Fred pareció descolocado por un momento, pero pronto su expresión relajada fue reemplazada por una profunda pena que embargaba sus facciones. Alejó la mirada, claramente afectado, y Hiro se maldijo por ser tan directo, pero _¡Vamos!_ Llevaban allí casi nueve horas y no habían tocado el tema. Bebió refresco, desesperado por una excusa que le permitiera alejar la mirada de su amigo y dejar de sentirse un maldito insensible.

-Estoy enamorado de Wasabi.

Pero cuando de nuevo tuvo que toser de forma vergonzosamente evidente mientras luchaba por no morir ahogado por la gaseosa, debió conceder que no era el único demasiado directo allí.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse del ataque y logró limpiar los restos de cola que aún goteaban de sus fosas nasales, Hiro no pudo más que mirar a su amigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y un gran sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, tratando de pensar en qué decir ahora.

Sin embargo, la forma en que Fred permanecía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos fijos en la lata de cerveza en sus manos, jugando con ella de forma melancólica, le dejó entrever que aquello no era exactamente de lo que iban a hablar.

-Y… ¿Y él lo sabe?- preguntó, empezando por la parte que, suponía, era la más fácil. Aunque cuando le vio descomponer su gesto en uno de dolor y cubrirse el rostro con una mano antes de asentir, Hiro no pudo más que esbozar un gesto de profunda pena. Le resultaba doloroso ver a su amigo así, y su estado era toda la prueba que necesitaba para fundamentar lo que iba a decir- Supongo que no le gustó la idea.

Negó, antes de emitir una risa seca y carente de alegría.

-Ni un poco- susurró, y Hiro sintió su estómago anudarse al oír la forma en que su voz se quebraba levemente al hablar.

Ver a alguien tan querido como Fred en ese estado, especialmente sabiendo _cómo_ era Fred habitualmente, era más doloroso de lo que hubiera esperado.

Haciéndose de valor y por primera vez en su vida poniéndose en el lugar del psicólogo en una charla de amigos, Hiro extendió una mano y la colocó en su hombro, ejerciendo una presión lo suficientemente fuerte como para transmitirle toda su confianza y apoyo. Y cuando el chico alzó la mirada, con aquellos ojos tan profundos, que tan felices estaba acostumbrado a ver, completamente anegados en lágrimas retenidas y con un fuerte rubor que cubría buena parte de sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz, Hiro esbozó su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sólo dime todo desde el comienzo- pidió, con su tono más amigable y sereno. Ignoró olímpicamente todas las alarmas en su mente que le gritaban que debía huir de allí antes de obtener un nuevo trauma que agregar a la lista. Si su amigo lo necesitaba para descargarse él estaría allí sin importar a qué precio.

Fred le miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos por unos segundos, sorprendido, antes de relajar su expresión en una avergonzada y regalarle una sonrisa que bailaba entre la pena y el agradecimiento.

-Recuerda que tú lo pediste, amiguito- comentó, y Hiro no pudo más que reír, sorprendido de que el rubio pudiera conservar su buen humor incluso en esa situación. Acto seguido guardó silencio, y Hiro pudo apreciar como un brillo ausente hacía presencia en su mirada, debido seguro a estar recordando. Se reclinó sobre el _puff_ amarillo que él utilizaba, soltando un pesado suspiro antes de , tal vez no lo sepas, pero conozco a Wasabi desde los diecisiete años, cuando íbamos a la misma escuela pública. Él ya era entonces un gigante entre los demás chicos y sin duda era muy querido por ellos a pesar de ser un estúpido nerd ordenado y tímido- murmuró, y por la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapó, llena de ternura, supo que estaría rememorando a su amigo y que ya habría sentido algún sentimiento por él desde entonces-. Yo era todo lo contrario: un freak flacucho y adicto a los cómics que rara vez prestaba atención a las clases y sólo era útil en el instituto como la mascota del equipo, mientras él pudo obtener una beca deportiva por el fútbol americano y gracias a que era un maldito genio. Yo, en cambio, tuve que pedir apoyo académico con los tutores de pares para terminar la secundaria por culpa de Física… ¡Oh! Y adivina quién fue el gigantesco y altruista trasero que fue mi tutor.

Hiro sólo pudo reír, imaginándose la escena en su mente. Un exasperado Wasabi y un indiferente Fred tratando de descubrir los misterios de la Física.

-Y forrado en millones como lo estás pediste ayuda de otros alumnos… ¿Es que ya estabas enamorado de Wasabi y lo hacías para pasar tiempo con él?- preguntó, mirándolo con diversión y con cierto aire acusador en su expresión de superioridad.

Expresión que cambió por una de desconcertada sorpresa al ver como el rubio se echaba a reír con ganas en su cara.

-¡Dios, no! Ni yo soy tan cursi- exclamó, aún entre risas, y Hiro no pudo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada al notar que su amigo le había llamado cursi, aun cuando no pareciera ser consciente de ello, pues siguió hablando-. Papá siempre insistió en darme la educación humilde que él tuvo- explicó-. De hecho, sólo pude llenar mi sala de las maravillas que tú conoces cuando cumplí los veinte… Y con respecto a Wasabi ¡Nos odiábamos!

Hiro estaba a punto de señalar que no entendía como vivir en una mansión como aquella podía considerarse educación humilde aun cuando fuera a una escuela pública, pero aquel dato le obligó a olvidarse completamente de ello.

-¿Qué?- exclamó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Ellos odiarse?, ¿Ellos, que eran uña y carne?

El mayor rio, divertido por su reacción.

-No podíamos ni vernos- confesó, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa-. Él era muy meticuloso, detallado y estudioso, ¡Y hablaba de cosas que me aburrían! Una vez se fue indignado porque me había dormido en plena explicación- comentó con cierto dejo de diversión y malicia en sus ojos. Y Hiro no pudo más que reír, imaginando una de las típicas salidas escandalosas que su amigo hacía cuando estaba enfurecido, azotando puertas y gritando. Por alguna razón, el imaginarse a un Wasabi de diecisiete años en ese estado se le hacía aún más gracioso por lo ridículo que era.

-¿Y cómo fue que se hicieron amigos?- se decidió a preguntar, ya sinceramente interesado en la historia.

Fred se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que me tomó como su reto personal- reflexionó, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento. En sus ojos volvió a aparecer aquel brillo ausente, aparentemente rememorando aquellas épocas, y sonrió con una expresión que a Hiro le pareció bastante tierna-. De hecho, me obligó a hacer el examen final y no se fue de junto la puerta del salón hasta que salí con el único diez que he tenido en mi vida en la mano… Y desde entonces me obligó a estudiar con él y acabé el secundario con honores… Creo que papá lloró de orgullo por una semana, y él también.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó, cada vez más interesado en el relato. Nunca creyó que los orígenes de aquella loca amistad hubieran sido tan… bueno… sacados de un mal manga yaoi.

-Y entonces él decidió pulir sus intereses científicos y yo le prometí que no logaría sacarme de encima hasta que me fabricara ese rayo encogedor…y no soy tan tonto, sé perfectamente que es imposible- afirmó, guiñándole un ojo en complicidad. Hiro rio.

-Dragón listo- aprobó, antes de inclinarse ligeramente hacía adelante, listo para hacer la pregunta del millón- ¿Es decir que ya estabas enamorado de él al entrar en la universidad?

El rubio asintió, sonriente y esta vez con un leve aire melancólico apoderándose de su gesto.

-Fue durante el último año de secundaria. La idea de alejarme de él de repente se me hacía insoportable y no tardé en comprender que no era una reacción como la de dos amigos que toman caminos diferentes, no. Sentía que me iba a morir sin él… y bueno, decidí que papá podría por fin cumplir su sueño de tener un hijo que estudiara en la universidad… al menos hasta que descubrí que podía ser la mascota allí también- agregó como quien no quiere la cosa, con un gesto de orgullo y diversión propio de un villano que relata su plan maestro.

Hiro se echó a reír entre dientes con asombro, en parte por la descarada confesión de su amigo, en parte por todo lo que había hecho por estar junto a la persona que amaba, aun cuando lo hiciera en silencio. Pero pronto la seriedad retornó a su rostro cuando vio que la leve alegría en el de su amigo desaparecía, y creyó saber por qué.

-¿Y cuántos años…?- comenzó, aunque no sabía se era apropiado terminar la pregunta. Pero Fred se adelantó y lo hizo por él, con una expresión que sólo podría definir como desolada.

-¿Desde cuándo lo guardo en silencio?- propuso, y esperó a que Hiro asintiera para continuar-. Serán cinco cuando cumpla veintidós.

Hiro apenas pudo disimular el estupor en su rostro ante eso. " _¡Cinco años!"_ repitió escandalizado, no pudiendo evitar sentir cierta pena por su amigo.

-Seh- afirmó el rubio a su exclamación silenciosa.

Aguardó en un respetuoso mutismo, esperando que su amigo agregara algo más, pero al ver que se mantenía callado decidió hacer la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde el primer momento.

-¿Y cuándo se lo dijiste?- murmuró, tratando de que su tono no fuera tan brusco pues era consciente de que estaba adentrándose en un terreno escabroso.

Fred inhaló hondo de forma notable antes de soltar un lento y silencioso suspiro.

-Antes de que sucediera lo de Tadashi le confesé que me gustaban los chicos y desde ese entonces su forma de actuar conmigo ha sido… diferente- comenzó, y Hiro debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer una mueca al oír el nombre de su hermano-. Se apartó un poco y parecía algo incómodo cuando estaba a solas conmigo, supongo que más que nada por su forma tan _ordenada_ de ver el mundo, no sé… Había decidido que si seguía así de distante no avanzaría ni le diría nada de lo que sentía, prefería ciertamente permanecer a su lado en silencio a perderlo por mis sentimientos- Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, no tanto por el que Fred pensara de esa forma, sino porque era exactamente la postura que él había tomado sobre su propia situación. Fred suspiró una vez más y continuó su relato, arqueando sus cejas de una manera que dejaba entrever su incomodidad-. Pero como las cosas mejoraron luego de que encontraras a Tadashi creí que sería bueno avanzar… ¿Recuerdas aquel día antes de Navidad, cuando vinimos a jugar videojuegos?- preguntó, mirándolo de reojo, y Hiro lo pensó por un segundo antes de recordar que era el mismo día en que fue a comprar los regalos para Cass con las chicas. Asintió, y no le pasó por alto la forma en que unas notables pinceladas de color rosa se apoderaban de los pómulos de su amigo antes de que éste apartara la mirada otra vez- Bueno, algunos días antes había comenzado a dejarle entrever que el tiempo que pasaba con él era especial para mi… pero él siempre fue muy lento con esas cosas. En serio, su primera novia la tuvo a los veinte y sólo duraron tres semanas- comentó, y algo en su tono de voz y la sonrisa que curvó sus labios por un efímero segundo le aseguró que aquello no le parecía tan trágico como cabía suponer-. En fin, no lo estábamos pasando mal, de hecho estábamos bebiendo unas cervezas y ya me había aburrido de ganarle en el Mario Kart. Él estaba ya frustrado y bueno, siempre me pareció lindo cuando se enoja- confesó, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose aún más, mientras Hiro trataba de comprender qué podía tener de _lindo_ Wasabi cuando entraba en su fase de _drama queen._ Pero la forma en que la expresión de Fred mutó de aquella avergonzada a una seria y casi arrepentida le arrancó de su reflexión a tiempo de oír el avergonzado susurro que soltó:-. Y no sé si fue eso o el alcohol, pero simplemente dejé de pensar y lo… besé.

Hiro alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa, y luchó internamente con todas sus fuerzas para no imaginar la escena pero fue inevitable acabar haciéndolo. Un Fred llevado por el alcohol, un Wasabi molesto, en jaque debido a la orientación de su mejor amigo y, además, tomado por sorpresa por éste.

Supo la respuesta antes siquiera de preguntar:

-¿Cómo reaccionó?

Y se sintió un maldito bastardo por hacerlo al ver como su amigo se hundía, tanto en el _puff_ como anímicamente.

-No muy bien- contestó-. Se quedó de piedra, y admito que yo también,…- volvió a alejar la mirada y se mordió el labio, esta vez perceptiblemente afectado por el recuerdo-. Traté de disculparme en cuanto note que iba a salir corriendo.

Ante ese último comentario, Hiro no pudo evitar alzar una ceja y fruncir el ceño, viéndolo con extrañeza y una leve molestia que le resultaba desconcertante.

-¿Disculparte?- repitió, y su estado se reflejó en el tono indignado de su voz-. Pero si tú lo quieres, ¿Por qué te disculparías si no has hecho nada malo?

Fred se volteó hacia él y Hiro pudo ver a la perfección como alzaba ambas cejas por la sorpresa, con sus ojos fijos en su persona. No supo decir si su expresión se debía a que no se había planteado la pregunta o a que le sorprendía que pudiera formularla.

Al cabo de un momento el rubio volvió a hablar, entre confuso y molesto esta vez.

-Pues no, pero no debí invadir de esa forma su espacio sin pensar en su opinión- explicó, y Hiro debió darle la razón, comprendiendo que su enojo no era con él sino consigo mismo y su impulsivo arranque-. Se levantó, estaba muy molesto y me… dijo que lo que sentía estaba mal, que era incorrecto- susurró, temblándole el labio inferior y quebrándosele la voz de una forma notable. Hiro nunca deseó tanto golpear a un amigo como en ese momento lo deseó con Wasabi, ¿Quién era él para decidir qué era correcto y qué no? Esa obsesión suya con el orden se estaba volviendo preocupante. Ajeno a su juicio interno, Fred continuó, apenas más sereno-. No tienes idea de cómo me sentí, de cuan idiota y humillado… acabé siendo yo quien lo echó de la casa.

Hiro le contempló en silencio, esperando a que acotara algo más, pero al ver que no continuaba decidió hacerlo él.

-Esto… ¿Fue hace tres semanas?- preguntó, sacando las cuentas con rapidez. Al ver a su amigo asentir, continuó-. ¿No han vuelto a hablar sobre ello?

Fred negó lentamente con la cabeza, con la cabeza gacha, y un par de mechones de su rubio cabello que se habían salido de su gorro bailaron lentamente con el movimiento.

-Ni de eso ni de nada- confesó-. Apenas y nos hemos dirigido la mirada en las misiones y la universidad.

Extrañado, Hiro trató de recordar el comportamiento de aquel par en los últimos tiempos, pero debido a la llegada de Tadashi al equipo y sus propios _problemitas,_ no recordaba algún comportamiento extraño del dúo… aunque…

Aunque sí que había notado un par de cosas de ambos, en especial de su moreno amigo.

A su memoria llegó el recuerdo de las reacciones de Wasabi el día en que Tadashi les había descubierto. Sus expresiones molestas cuando Fred tuvo su escena de fanboy por la habilidad de su hermano con las katanas tuvieron ahora un significado completamente distinto, al igual que todos sus gestos molestos cada vez que el chico halagaba a su hermano. Lo mismo la noche en que conocieron a Ambrum, cuando había hablado de aquella forma al rubio en el callejón… si lo que Fred le decía era correcto, Wasabi ya sabía de los gustos de su amigo en aquel entonces.

Hiro reflexionó un momento, en silencio. Aquellos ataques de malhumor no parecían los de un amigo demasiado harto de la actitud infantil de otro, ni aquella agresividad le parecía tan inexplicable ya. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esos momentos de molestia se parecían a ataques de celos, y aquella agresividad parecía la inseguridad de alguien a quien el suelo, los pilares que cimentaban su vida, se le tambaleaban con fuerza. Alguien con miedo, alguien en negación… y Hiro lo sabía muy bien porque él mismo había sido ese alguien ya, y era demasiado consciente de que había pasado por eso en los últimos meses.

Y si las cosas eran tan similares como él creía, no sólo era capaz de entender a Wasabi, sino que podía apostar a que las cosas tendrían un giro que ni siquiera Fred, en su condición de amante de la ficción, podría prever.

Pero, aunque tuviera un buen presentimiento, no podía apostar que las cosas fueran en la dirección que él creía y Fred no necesitaba que le diera esperanzas tontas, sino que necesitaba su apoyo, o al menos descargarse con él.

Y también debía admitir que entendía cómo se sentía Fred en cada aspecto posible: su miedo, su vergüenza, su indignación… y sintió un poderoso deseo de retribuir su confianza con la misma, pero aún mantenía dudas.

Fred sorbió por la nariz y se enjuagó una lágrima en silencio, ajeno a su disputa interna y extrayéndolo de ella a la vez.

Le miró de reojo, y Hiro supo reconocer la soledad y la pena mezcladas con vergüenza en sus grandes ojos azules.

-Lamento descargar esto contigo, pero eres el único que no me toma como un tonto adicto a los cómics- murmuró, y fue lo que faltaba para que el corazón de Hiro se rompiera ante aquella afirmación.

Acercó su _puff_ al de él de un rápido movimiento y colocó su mano en su hombro nuevamente, tratando de transmitirle su apoyo y llamando su atención a la vez.

-Fred, no digas eso. Todos creemos que eres especial y auténtico, te aseguro que nadie piensa en ti como un tonto. ¡¿Quién más hubiera tenido las agallas y se hubiera arriesgado como lo hiciste por el chofer del bus aquella vez?!- recordó, y unas suaves pinceladas de rosa volvieron a ruborizar las mejillas del mayor ante sus palabras-. Haznos un favor y no te menosprecies, porque ninguno de nosotros cree que seas un tonto, ni siquiera el mismo Wasabi- aseguró, dando el tema por zanjado.

La sorpresa en el rostro el rubio se le hizo curiosamente tierna, al igual que la forma en que mutó a una expresión embargada por la pena y el agradecimiento. Hiro supuso que hasta las personas que se encargaban de alegrar el día a todos, como era Fred con el equipo, necesitaban palabras de aliento también de vez en cuando.

-Gracias, amiguito… -susurró, antes de soltar un pesado suspiro-, pero en fin, según él lo que siento no es correcto, así que no hay nada que hacer- bajó la mirada, decayendo nuevamente de una forma notable en su rostro y su voz, y Hiro volvió a sentirse mal por él, por ambos en realidad. Pero cuando iba a hablar el mayor suspiró profundamente y se restregó con fuerza el rostro entre ambas manos-. Wow, mira todo lo que te he dicho- comentó, recuperando un tono de voz que distaba mucho de ser tan animado como era habitual-. De verdad lo siento, amiguito. A tu edad estas cosas no pasan, y mucho menos importan… No voy a pedirte que me entiendas por algo tan tonto.

Hiro se apartó un poco de él, mirándolo con un gesto calculador que llamó la atención del otro. Claro que entendía a Fred, lo entendía más incluso de lo que él pudiera sospechar.

Y tal vez sería bueno que supiera que, para bien o para mal, no estaba tan solo en eso como él creía.

-¿Tienes tiempo para una historia?- se apresuró a preguntar antes de poder arrepentirse.

Fred le miró con curiosidad debido a su drástico cambio de tema, parpadeando un par de veces. Asintió con su atención puesta completamente en él y Hiro tragó saliva, tratando de reunir el suficiente valor para empezar a hablar.

* * *

-Y ahora él lo sabe y está… tan distante, tan diferente- comentó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder como si alguien sostuviera dos brazas contra ellas. La pena que sentía al haber hablado de los bizarros sucesos que habían acontecido en su vida en los últimos días con alguien que no fuera Baymax sólo era superado por el profundo alivio que le producía haberlo hecho. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de estabilizar su voz luego de la infinidad de veces que había estado a punto de llorar durante el relato-. Y ahora, yo… no sé qué hacer.

Hiro tragó saliva antes de refregar su rostro con ambas manos e inhalar profundamente entre ellas. Se sentía más ligero sabiendo que podía hablar de aquello con alguien, es cierto, pero también sentía como el silencio sepulcral que había en el ambiente crecía cada vez más, obteniendo peso propio.

Cuando el mutismo de Fred se hizo demasiado prolongado para su gusto Hiro alzó la mirada hacia él, temeroso de haber cometido un error. Temor que sólo aumentó al hallarse con el rostro del rubio: un gesto sorprendido embargaba sus facciones y él le observaba con las cejas alzadas y los labios entreabiertos, completamente desconcertado.

Ante la expresión del mayor, Hiro debió alejar la mirada nuevamente, sintiéndose avergonzado. Si Fred creía que él no podría entenderlo por algo como un amor no correspondido, menos podía esperar él que Fred le comprendiera por un incesto, ¿Verdad? Pues sin dudas sus inclinaciones desviadas eran mucho peor que un amor no correspondido entre hombres.

-Crees que estoy enfermo… ¿No?- murmuró, desesperado por salir de aquel silencio aplastante. Cualquier cosa era mejor a que ahora no sólo Tadashi, sino Fred también le condenara al silencio.

Pero se sintió mejor cuando, ante sus palabras, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y cerró los labios. Alzó con rapidez ambos brazos y agitó sus manos con desesperación, al tiempo que hablaba atropelladamente.

-¡No, no, no!, ¡Hiro, no!- exclamó, con tal urgencia en su voz que el aludido estuvo a punto de reír-. Claro que no… es sólo que me dejaste en shock.

Hiro soltó una risa sin el más mínimo dejo de gracia ante la sinceridad de su amigo.

-Y no sólo a ti…

El recuerdo del rostro de Tadashi la noche en que había descubierto sus sentimientos, aquella expresión horrorizada y estupefacta que no se había marchado de su cabeza ni un solo instante desde entonces apareció nuevamente en su mente, recordándole una y otra vez cuan enfermizo era lo que sentía, y cuanto más enfermizo resultaba el que tratara de defender su amor a toda costa. Suspiró pesadamente, cansado, antes de dejarse caer en el _puff_ con todas las ganas que tenía de lanzarse desde el arco más alto del Golden Gate.

Podía sentir la mirada de Fred clavada en él, y no mentía, de verdad se sentía aliviado de hablar de aquello con alguien de carne y hueso, pero había algo muy negativo cuando cambiabas a tu confidente robot por un humano: debías escuchar su opinión… y francamente entraría en pánico si Fred no abría la boca de una maldita vez y le soltaba lo que fuera que estaba pensando, a pesar de lo mucho que ello pudiera herirlo.

Y cuando estaba a punto de exclamar que por el amor de dios hablara, Fred le sonrió. Una pequeña y relajada sonrisa que le dejó parpadeando, sorprendido, por ver que pudiera existir en una situación como esa.

-No puedo decirte que te entiendo a la perfección, porque ambos sabemos que estaría mintiendo- confesó, inclinándose hacía él y apoyando sus codos en sus muslos para estar más cómodo. Había un brillo diferente en su mirada esta vez, un dejo de madurez e inteligencia que nunca había visto en él-. Pero ambos sabemos que era mejor que Tadashi lo descubriera… puede que de una forma menos traumática, sí- rio sin poder evitarlo cuando la imagen mental del rostro cómicamente espantado del mayor de los Hamada luego de escuchar a Hiro llegó a su mente, y Hiro le fulminó con la mirada, sin compartir su opinión. El rubio continuó antes de que el chico decidiera acompañar a Gogo en su gran arte de golpearlo con cuencos de comida-. Escucha, el silencio es algo terrible, sí… pero el silencio que uno mismo se impone es aún peor, así que créeme, en cuento este momento pase y Tadashi se recupere de su shock te sentirás mejor por no habértelo guardado- aseguró, con tal certeza en su voz que Hiro sólo pudo sonreír, sintiéndose un poco más optimista. Fred le devolvió el gesto antes de continuar:-. Además, tú tienes una ventaja que yo no poseo, y es que aunque sea el principal problema de todo esto, Tadashi es tu hermano y al menos estás completamente seguro de que él te ama en ese sentido. Así que deja de tener miedo de que se muestre distante ahora, porque sabiendo como es, si esto es sólo una etapa sabrán pasar por ella juntos. Y sí resulta que estos sentimientos que tienes son tan reales y duraderos como tú y yo creemos, encontraran la manera de seguir juntos a pesar de todo… y de la forma que sea.

Hiro se le quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par y los labios ligeramente separados por la sorpresa, anonadado de que aquel rubio que generalmente tendía a confundir la realidad con la ficción y se la pasaba inventando diálogos de superhéroes que jamás tendrían lugar pudiera llegar a decir algo tan inteligente y alentador. Sin embargo pronto reflexionó sobre las palabras de su amigo y sonrió levemente. Era cierto, ¿Qué no habían superado ya junto a su hermano? Habían seguido juntos a pesar de la muerte, el miedo y el dolor. Sería la cosa más ridícula el creer que justamente el amor sería lo que los separara.

Volvió a llevar su mirada al mayor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja esta vez.

-Ya ves que no eres ningún tonto- le pinchó, antes de extender su brazo y darle un amistoso golpe en el hombro. La sonrisa del rubio también creció en respuesta, alegre de ver el cambio de ánimo en su joven amigo y de ser útil. Entonces Hiro mutó su gesto en uno más serio, aunque sin perder su sonrisa esta vez-. Yo… en verdad te lo agradezco, me siento mucho mejor. Y… y el que no me juzgues por esto es…

Fred negó en silencio al notar como la voz del chico flaqueaba, no quería que volviera a desanimarse por ello en su presencia. En vez de seguir por ese rumbo, decidió devolverle el gesto.

-Y yo te agradezco a ti por oírme… y recuerda, puedes venir aquí siempre que quieras- aseguró, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Hiro sólo asintió, sonriente, y se enjuagó rápidamente la humedad excesiva que amenazaba con rebalsar por las comisuras de sus ojos. Al notar que volvía a relajarse, Fred se puso de pie de un salto, antes de dirigirse al acomodador repleto de CD´s y DVD´s que había bajo su gigantesco televisor, caminando chistoso por culpa del entumecimiento en sus piernas al haber estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición-. Bien, basta de charla. ¿Estás listo para otra dosis de fantasía que nos haga olvidar de la porquería de mundo que nos rodea?

Hiro rio, encantado con el panorama, antes de dirigir una mirada a su siempre olvidado celular para ver la hora. Soltó un nada masculino grito de espanto al ver que pasaban de las tres de la madrugada.

-¡Mierda!- soltó alarmado, poniéndose de pie de golpe y luchando contra el nada leve mareo que le embargó-. Mira qué hora es, Tadashi va a matarme si no vuelvo a casa ya.

Pero toda urgencia desapareció de su mente al nombrar a su hermano. Pues a pesar de lo dicho por Fred y de su propia promesa de encarar el tema en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, la idea de estar a solas con Tadashi no le parecía exactamente tentadora en la situación en la que se encontraban.

La renuencia en el rostro del chico no pasó desapercibida al rubio, que apiadándose de él pensó con rapidez una solución al problema.

-Si lo prefieres puedes quedarte- ofreció como quien no quiere la cosa, y el agradecimiento infinito en los ojos castaños de su amigo cuando alzó el rostro, como si tuviera un resorte en el cuello, para verlo estuvo a punto de lograr que se echara a reír. De hecho, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron levemente cuando volvió a hablar, señalando a una de las puertas laterales de su sala especial con un gesto de la cabeza-. Tengo una habitación de huéspedes justo ahí.

Hiro asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, sintiéndose más aliviado ahora.

-Claro- aceptó, como si al otro pudiera llegar a quedarle alguna duda, antes de volver a ver su celular-. Llamaré a Tadashi para avisarle.

Pero se detuvo antes de buscar el nombre de su hermano en su lista de contactos. No lo había pensado hasta el momento, pero apenas marcó el número de Tadashi rogó a todos los dioses de las dos religiones que había heredado porque él fuera benevolente y no le anunciara que iba a llevarlo de las pestañas hasta su casa apenas le colgara, pues no sería la primera vez que Tadashi iba a rescatarlo sin que se lo pidiera. Y, de hecho, se esperaba algo de enojo si llegaba a despertarlo a esas horas o que lo reprendiera por no haberle llamado antes… Había múltiples fases de madre histérica que Tadashi podía tener en cuestión de segundos.

Lo que no se esperaba, de hecho, era que atendiera al primer pitido.

-¿Quieres que te busque?

Y definitivamente no esperaba, después de la manera en que lo había ignorado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, que le respondiera con aquella pregunta y aquel tono tan servicial.

Tardó un segundo en responder, desconcertado por aquel cambio repentino.

-Eh… no- soltó, alzando una ceja y tratando de recordar qué era lo que iba a decir-. De hecho, te llamo para avisar que me quedaré aquí esta noche- aseguró, y el sonido seco de algo al caer al otro lado de la línea le sorprendió. Frunció el ceño y aguardó por un segundo, sólo para continuar al notar que el silencio volvía a reinar-. Iré mañana a tiempo para abrir el café- aseguró.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se mantuvo por un par de segundos más, y estaba a punto de ver para cerciorarse de que la llamada no se había cortado cuando Tadashi al fin habló.

-C-Claro, no hay problema- aseguró, pero su tono de voz dejaba entrever su duda. Sin embargo, debido a la situación en que ambos se encontraban no se aventuró a preguntar si algo malo ocurría, en lugar de eso simplemente decidió acabar con aquella conversación. El extraño modo de comportarse de su hermano le hacía sentir incómodo.

-Bien, adiós entonces.

-Hiro, espera…- pidió, y el chico se detuvo a punto de colgar. Un estremecimiento sin sentido le recorrió al oírle llamarlo por su nombre, lo que resultaba sorprendente si consideraba que en aquel día no le había llamado directamente en ningún momento, ni por su nombre ni con la palabra _hermano,_ mientras atendían el café. Nuevamente esperó, intrigado por lo que tuviera que decirle y maldiciendo la forma en que su corazón se aceleró ante aquella vaga esperanza de hacer las paces. Pero para su molestia, luego de un breve momento de duda Tadashi pareció cambiar de opinión fuera lo que fuera que le iba a decir-. No… no es nada… Cuídate- finalizó, pareciendo apesadumbrado.

Hiro arqueó una ceja, curioso por lo último.

" _¿Cuidarme?"_ Repitió en su fuero interno " _¿De qué?, ¿De una avalancha de muñecos de colección de Fred?"._

-Okaaay… Adiós.

-Adiós, Hiro.

Hiro alejó el celular de su oído aún con el ceño fruncido, con la mirada fija en el rostro de su hermano mayor haciendo una mueca tonta en la foto que tenía por contacto. Notó que la llamada continuaba luego de varios segundos por más que esperara a que el otro cortara, pero no deseando dar más vueltas al respecto cuando por fin había logrado estar medianamente en paz consigo mismo, fue Hiro quien acabó por cortar.

Y al hacerlo acabó por sonreír con un leve toque de malicia y satisfacción, como el pequeño bastardo que sabía que era.

" _La ley del hielo no es tan pan comido como creíste, ¿Eh?"_ se burló en su fuero interno, antes de girarse hacia su amigo con ánimos renovados.

-¿Listo para la quinta temporada?- preguntó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Fred le miró con curiosidad.

-¿No dijiste que tenías trabajo mañana?

Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a sentarse en el _puff_ púrpura.

-Es horario de sábado, abrimos luego del mediodía- explicó.

Fred le sonrió, lanzándose al _puff_ junto a él con el mando del televisor en la mano.

-En ese caso… ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!

Hiro rio entre dientes, agradeciendo el tener un amigo como Fred.

* * *

Tadashi bostezó audiblemente, sintiendo sus párpados pesados y una gran somnolencia embargar cada parte de su cuerpo. Reprimió un segundo bostezo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el delantal negro que solía usar cada vez que ayudaba a su tía en el café.

Lo primero que le recibió al entrar al lugar fue la cegadora luz del sol del mediodía que lograba atravesar las gruesas cortinas rojas del café de su tía, dibujando estelas rojizas de luz sobre el suelo de baldosas negras y blancas y tiñendo de un extraño rosa las paredes verde limón del lugar.

Mochi maulló a su lado antes de que pudiera sentir su rechoncho y cálido cuerpo restregarse contra su pantalón negro, seguramente llenándolo de una estela de pelos naranjas y blancos que debería quitar antes de recibir a sus clientes.

Acostumbrado ya a las técnicas que la mascota de su tía tenía para engatusar a todos en la casa, sonrió de lado para dirigirse al espacio tras el mostrador donde se hallaba el rincón del gato, con un plato de agua y otro para comida, y colocó en el último una ración de croquetas sobre las que la pelota peluda se abalanzó. Acarició un par de veces su cuerpo cálido y su suave pelaje, sintiendo como el animal comenzaba a ronronear en el acto mientras mascaba felizmente su alimento. Inevitablemente acabó por ensanchar su sonrisa, pues aunque nunca había tenido una relación exactamente estrecha con el animal, era relajante darle mimos y molestarlo cuando más dispuesto a mandar a todos a la mierda estaba el gato. Aún no lograba entender esa afición que tenía por las cosas pequeñas, tiernas y malhumoradas, pero recientemente había descubierto que se encontraba rodeado de ellas.

Dejó que el gato terminara de comer en paz y se dirigió más muerto que vivo al mostrador del café, donde revisó la apariencia de los bizcochos, tartas y las rosquillas que habían llegado aquella mañana antes de proceder a hacerse un café para reanimarse, su última carta para sacarse la cara de zombie antes de que los clientes comenzaran a llegar.

Su estado no se debía a que le molestara haber tenido que despertarse temprano para recibir el encargo de cada mañana para la cafetería, claro que no. De hecho, y aunque buena parte de su rutina había sido remplazada por los entrenamientos con el equipo, aún disfrutaba de salir a correr con Hiro algunas mañanas en las que no tuviera universidad y si no habían tenido una misión la noche anterior.

Una mueca apareció en su rostro ante el recuerdo de su hermano menor, al tiempo que debió detenerse a mitad del vertido de agua sobre los granos de café para no hacer un desastre que luego tuviera que limpiar. Podía sonar algo extremo y egoísta, pero Hiro era por completo el responsable de que se encontrara tan cansado a esas horas del día, cuando por lo general ya se encontraba lleno de energía y listo para afrontar su rutina con el mejor humor.

La noche anterior apenas y había logrado pegar el ojo, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a qué tanto podría estar haciendo Hiro en casa de Fred. Aunque se había prometido no pensar en ello durante todo el viernes, concentrándose tanto como podía en atender el café correctamente, apenas despidió al último cliente no había podido evitar volver a reconstruir al menos diez veces la conversación que –aún le apenaba admitirlo- había espiado entre Hiro y su millonario amigo. Cada uno de los resultados conducía a posibilidades una más descabellada que la otra y que no le habían dejado respirar tranquilo mientras él cerraba el café y Hiro subía a bañarse para ir a la mansión de Fred.

Cuando la idea de que aquello no fuera sólo una reunión de amigos se le cruzó por la mente estuvo a punto de detener al chico, pero acabó por ignorarla, siendo consciente de que lo más probable es que sólo fueran a ver una de esas películas extrañas por las que ambos tenían una poderosa afición. Al final dejó ir a Hiro sin siquiera preguntarle a qué hora llegaría, suponiendo que para la hora de dormir ya estaría allí nuevamente, pues el sol apenas se había ocultado cuando él se había marchado.

Cuando la hora de cenar llegó y se predispuso a cocinar alguna cosa rápida aún estaba relajado, pues sólo habían pasado tres horas desde que Hiro se había marchado. Pero su calma poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, siendo reemplazada por la extrañez y, finalmente, por la paranoia cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada y su hermano aún no había llegado a casa.

¿Le habría pasado algo en el camino?, Pronto había descartado la idea, pues de hallarse en una situación que ameritara su intervención como héroe Hiro los hubiera contactado inmediatamente. Entonces, y si no se había quedado congelado en alguna calle, suponía que el motivo de semejante retraso se debía a que se había quedado tonteando con Fred por horas, horas lo suficientemente divertidas como para que ni siquiera se dignara a llamarlo para decirle que estaba bien.

Tadashi, ya sin reprimirse en su faceta de hermano sobre protector, tomó su celular y se dedicó a revisar sus redes por si había posteado algo, pero estuvo a punto de escupir el café que estaba bebiendo al notar que la última conexión de Hiro había sido exactamente media hora después de que se había ido.

¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo con Fred que ni siquiera podía dignarse a tocar su celular en todo el rato que llevaba en su casa?

Sin pensarlo mucho se dispuso a llamar a su hermano, pero se detuvo un segundo antes, mirando fijamente la pantalla, donde la foto con la que había agendado a su hermano le devolvía a un sonriente e inocente niño siendo abrazado por su robot gigante en pleno proceso de estabilización hormonal por parte de Baymax.

Luego, dejó el aparato sobre la mesa para té frente a él, tratando de no despertar a un durmiente Mochi sobre su regazo y clavando sus ojos en la televisión, en una película que ni siquiera era la misma que estaba viendo antes de comenzar a carcomerse la cabeza pensando en su hermano.

" _Estás siendo exagerado"_ se reprendió en su fuero interno, molesto consigo mismo. Su hermano nunca había sido de los que les prestaban mucha atención a los celulares y tendía, bastante seguido, a dejarse absorber por las películas que estuviera mirando o los juegos que estuviera jugando. Él mismo era así a su edad, más aún cuando se trataba de pasarla bien con un amigo, así que no podía ponerse como una madre histérica sólo porque Hiro no le llamara para decirle que estaba bien. _"Es la actitud normal de los adolescentes"._

De hecho el que estaba actuando fuera de lo normal no era otro sino él. ¡Era un viernes a la noche y tenía la casa completamente sola para él! ¿Cómo podía explicarse que un joven adulto de veinte años con semejante oportunidad entre manos estuviera viendo una mala película de terror y bebiendo café en vez de llamar a sus amigos para pasar el rato entre cervezas y pizza? ¡Cualquier adolescente de hecho incluso estaría teniendo sexo en ese momento!

Arqueó una ceja extrañado ante su propio pensamiento, pues para nada era normal en él, cuando éste le trajo a la mente un detalle que había pasado por alto.

Hiro, su dulce hermanito, era un adolescente…

Uno que, ya había visto y de la peor manera, no era ignorante respecto a lo que a sexualidad refería…

Uno que ahora mismo estaba en la casa de otro chico y que llevaba casi nueve horas en ese lugar sin mostrar la más mínima señal de vida, un viernes por la noche.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo como su piel se acaloraba a la vez que un sudor frío se deslizaba por su nuca, y ambas sensaciones no tenían nada que ver con el fuego que llenaba de calidez el ambiente, el café que estaba tomando o la puerta que Mochi había abierto hace unos quince minutos para llegar plácidamente hasta su regazo y por donde una fresca brisa se colaba.

Trató de serenarse respirando hondo y acariciando lentamente al ronroneante gato en sus muslos. Nuevamente estaba imaginando las situaciones más extremas y descabelladas. Tal vez Hiro y Fred fueran más cercanos de lo que él había supuesto, sí, incluso al nivel de que su hermano le contara sus problemas universitarios al rubio en lugar de a él, pero eso no quería decir nada. Ellos eran buenos amigos nada más, unos que se contaban secretos que nadie más sabía, unos que descargaban sus frustraciones mutuamente, unos que llevaban nueve horas solos en una casa sin la más mínima intención de comunicarse con el mundo al parecer.

Negó reiteradas veces, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Mochi antes de que volviera a echarse a dormir. Está bien, puede que la situación no fuera la mejor para no malinterpretar las cosas, pero ¡Vamos! No creía posible que su hermanito se fijara en un chico, mucho menos en un chico mayor que él por siete años, ¿Verdad? Además Hiro… él estaba interesado en…

En…

" _Si se interesó en ti, que no sólo eres un chico mayor sino que su propio hermano, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no le interesaría estar con alguien como Fred?"_ susurró una voz en su fuero interno, divertida y maquiavélica, obligándolo a abrir los ojos de par en par. Sintió un nudo en su garganta ante ese pensamiento, y se apresuró a beber café para deshacerlo, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito a pesar de la cálida sensación. Era la primera vez desde que había descubierto lo de Hiro que se atrevía a tener un pensamiento directo sobre ello y eso no le hacía sentir exactamente más relajado al respecto. Ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle aún, sin saber cómo encarar el tema o tan siquiera si debería encararlo. ¿Acaso se podía seguir como si nada luego de hallar a tu hermanito gimiendo por ti en sueños? Porque él ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos aún.

Volvió a negar, tratando de apartar tanto las palabras de su inconsciente como cualquier pensamiento relacionado a su situación con Hiro. Después de todo, lo más probable era que su hermano sólo estuviera sufriendo las consecuencias de un cuerpo en plena revolución hormonal y estuviera confundiendo las señales que éste le daba.

Asintió, consolándose en ese pensamiento, y se dispuso a dar por zanjado el tema por el momento.

" _Claro, relájate. No es más que un adolescente hormonal e impulsivo en la casa de un adulto inmaduro e igual de impulsivo con el que suele descargar todas sus frustraciones… ¿Qué clase de cosas inapropiadas podrían estar haciendo además de follando por despecho?"_

Esta vez Tadashi no pudo evitar escupir el café que acababa de beber de nuevo en la taza, sintiendo de paso como se ahogaba y su garganta ardía debido a su temperatura de éste. ¡¿Qué onda con sus pensamientos?!

Y aunque luchó con todas sus fuerzas por ignorar ese último, éste permaneció flotando en su mente por unos minutos eternos, reverberando en su cabeza con mayor nitidez que los diálogos y gritos de la película que supuestamente estaba mirando. Gruñó por lo bajo, enfurruñado, y se bebió el café de un solo trago, esperando que las posibles quemaduras internas que aquello le provocara lograran que dejara de pensar en idioteces.

Aún con la taza vacía en la mano el joven cambió de posición con cuidado, tratando de conseguir una postura más cómoda para sus agarrotados músculos y, a la vez, tratando de no molestar a Mochi. Deslizó lentamente su mano sobre el suave pelaje tricolor, esperando que su textura sedosa, su calor y sus dulces ronroneos lograran relajar la molesta sensación que comenzaba a gestarse en su cabeza, como un precursor de la migraña. El gato soltó un maullido somnoliento antes de estirarse y dar un par de vueltas sobre sus muslos sólo para volver a echarse, masajeando con delicadeza la tela de sus jeans azules y clavándole una que otra uña. Tadashi lo observó por unos segundos, debiendo admitir que la bola de pelos de su tía era muy tierna.

Aunque eso no impidió que dejará caer estruendosamente al animal cuando se puso en pie para tomar su celular, que había comenzado a sonar con la melodía de apertura de alguna serie animada. Se disculpó mentalmente por Mochi al oírlo quejarse, pero eso dejó de importarle en cuanto vio que la llamada era de su hermano.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a pensarlo dos veces antes de contestar. Ni pudo disimular la urgencia en su voz cuando habló:

-¿Quieres que te busque?

La pregunta había salido antes siquiera de que la pensara, urgente y esperanzada, una esperanza que ciertamente no entendía, pero que se hizo más clara cuando la negativa de su hermano la aplastó por completo. Cuando el chico le anunció que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Fred no pudo evitar que la taza se cayera de su mano, e inconscientemente agradeció el que estuviera vacía.

Su rostro, estaba seguro, era todo un poema. Pero es que realmente estaba desconcertado con todo aquello. Primero se la pasaba sin dar ni la más mínima señal de vida mientras estaba con Fred, y luego lo llamaba sólo para decirle que se quedaría a dormir ¿Se suponía que estaban en edad de hacer pijamadas o qué?

Tragó saliva lo más silenciosamente posible, notando que su silencio se había prolongado más de lo necesario, y acabó por aceptar, sin saber exactamente qué estaba diciendo.

Pero se arrepintió en cuanto notó que su hermano cortaría. Le llamó por primera vez en aquel día por su nombre, sintiéndose extraño pero sabiendo que eso evitaría que le colgara. Se sintió un bastardo al abusar de esa forma de la situación en la que se hallaban y de la manera en que –sabía- su hermano se sentía por su distanciamiento, pero cualquier cosa serviría para lograr que Hiro volviera a su hogar, a la seguridad de su casa y lejos de Fred. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta ¿Qué se supone que le diría? ¿" _Hey, Hiro, creo que tú y Fred podrían haber estado haciendo cosas pervertidas en estas horas y me sentiría más cómodo si estuvieras aquí, conmigo_ "? Sí, pues no se imaginaba como eso podría ayudar a relajar las cosas entre ambos. Además, ¡Fred era su amigo, por dios!, ¿En qué clase de enfermo paranoico lo estaba convirtiendo aquel distanciamiento con Hiro?

Sin saber qué decir y sintiéndose un idiota por llegar a pensar de esa forma de uno de sus mejores amigos y su hermano, acabó por dejar a Hiro cortar, no sin antes agregar un _Cuídate_ del que se arrepintió apenas lo dijo.

¿Cuidarse de qué, de las películas traumatizantes del rubio?

No pudo evitar maldecirse en voz alta. Si tan sólo hubiera tratado de hablar las cosas en el primer momento ahora no tendría que estar sufriendo por la incomodidad que sentía al hablar con su propio hermano. Si no le había dirigido la palabra en casi cuarenta y ocho horas, ¿Con qué derecho ahora lo obligaría a obedecer una orden? Y lo peor de todo es que él estaba perfectamente consciente de la manera en que estaba haciendo sentir a su hermano al someterlo a aquel silencio, a aquella distancia: exactamente igual a la forma en que él mismo se sentía cuando Hiro aún creía que desaparecería en cualquier momento entre las nubes de un sueño.

Se maldijo nuevamente, deslizando una mano por su rostro para tratar de calmarse, pero sólo pudo sumergirse en su autodesprecio. ¿Cómo podía actuar de esa forma con Hiro luego de que por fin había recuperado a su hermano?, ¿Luego de que el mismo Hiro le recuperara a él?, Y, peor aún, sabiendo exactamente la forma en que el chico se sentía.

Suspiró pesadamente, molesto por aquella situación, harto de estar distante con su hermano. Él ni siquiera tenía la culpa de aquello, después de todo nadie podía controlar sus sueños o las reacciones de su cuerpo. Hiro incluso había tratado de explicarse, pero él no lo había dejado hablar, completamente sorprendido por descubrir algo como aquello. ¡No todos los días descubrías que tu hermanito tenía sueños húmedos contigo!

Cuando un pensamiento aún más perturbador se abrió paso en su mente Tadashi se quedó sin aire, al tiempo que su sangre se helaba del espanto.

" _Y aún menos normal es que notes a tu cuerpo más que predispuesto a hacerlos realidad"._

Decidido esta vez a olvidarse de todo aquello acabó por apagar el televisor y dirigirse a la cocina para lavar la taza.

Se había tomado un largo baño de agua caliente antes de acostarse para relajar sus tensos músculos, pero aunque lo había logrado en buena medida no pudo dormir incluso luego de largo rato dando vueltas en la cama. Las ideas sobre lo que Hiro y Fred pudieran estar haciendo lo asaltaban cada vez que estaba a punto de dormirse, manteniéndolo en un estado nervioso y molesto toda la noche. Apenas logró conciliar el sueño pasadas las cinco de la mañana, lo que sólo le sumó una gran molestia cuando su despertador sonó a las siete en punto, dejándole el margen de tiempo necesario para vestirse, lavarse la cara y desear morir con todas sus fuerzas antes de que el camión que traía las donas para la cafetería llegara.

Y había vuelto a acostarse luego de las ocho, cuando había acabado de acomodar las cosas en la cafetería, pero esa siesta no podía compararse al descanso que brindaba una buena noche de sueño tranquilo.

Se llevó la taza de café que había preparado a los labios, dejando que el calor del líquido recorriera su garganta y calentara su cuerpo. Sonrió de lado, reanimado, antes de dirigir una mirada al reloj de gato en la pared tras él, justo al lado de la puerta de cortinas rojas que separaba al café de las escaleras de su casa. Faltaba media hora para abrir, y aún no tenía rastros de su hermano. Ni siquiera le había vuelto a llamar a la mañana y, extrañamente embargado por un golpe de orgullo, él se negaba a ser el primero en llamar.

Aunque comenzó a replanteárselo dos minutos después, un segundo antes oír una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura del local.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instaló en su rostro al ver la agitada cabellera azabache, bañada por los rayos del sol, asomar por la puerta principal. Ni siquiera notó que la forma en que la ausencia de su hermano le había estado pesando hasta que sus hombros se sintieron más ligeros al verlo allí, y pudo respirar tranquilo al saber que estaba en casa.

Sin embargo, era consciente de que aún tenía que ir con cautela, por lo que hizo lo posible para disimular su alegría ojeando el listado de platos y sus precios, tratando de memorizarlos como si no lo hubiera hecho ya el día anterior.

-Hola- la suave voz de su hermano le llegó justo después de que volviera a cerrar la puerta y se sorprendió al notar que él hablara primero, pero aún más lo hizo al alzar la mirada y ver su expresión relajada mientras se acercaba al mostrador, con la mirada fija en su celular. Estuvo tentado a alzar una ceja al ver que suspiraba, aliviado-. Que suerte, creí que no llegaría a tiempo para abrir el café- comentó, sentándose en uno de los tres bancos altos que rodeaban el mostrador.

Tadashi frunció el ceño ante el último comentario, extrañado, aunque más lo estaba por la nueva actitud del chico, tan natural… como si de repente se hubiera olvidado de aquellos dos días.

-Buenos días- devolvió el saludo, aunque se maldijo por considerarlo un saludo demasiado distante. Aprovechó el momento en que volteó nuevamente a ver el reloj para hacer una mueca que expresaba cuan idiota se sentía-. Tranquilo, aún falta media hora- contestó lo obvio.

Hiro asintió frente a él, y cuando volvió a verlo se quedó de piedra un segundo al hallar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo suficientemente notable como para que el espacio entre sus dientes que siempre le había parecido tan tierno fuera visible. Si el chico lo notó no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.

-Lo sé, pero salí más tarde de lo que esperaba de casa de Fred- explicó, causando que su expresión relajada flaqueara por un instante y su ceño estuviera a punto de fruncirse-. Siempre pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando estoy con él.

Tadashi no supo exactamente a qué se debió la sensación de una cuchilla clavándose hondo en su corazón, pero esperando que no fuera notable, se dedicó a encender la cafetera que había preparado antes y a sacar unas cuantas tazas para limpiarlas, aun cuando éstas estaban impolutas.

-¿Ah, sí?- fue la brillante respuesta que se le ocurrió, manteniendo la mirada fija en las tazas mientras la molestia que había sentido la noche anterior volvía a hacerse presente en su persona. Se esmeró por pensar en otra cosa antes de que su mal humor se volviera evidente, pues su hermano tenía una habilidad especial para descubrir su estado de ánimo sólo con echarle una mirada a sus ojos-. ¿Ya comiste?, queda algo de pasta que me hice anoche si quieres.

De reojo pudo ver al chico negar antes de bajarse del banco. No pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura y diversión al ver que debía deslizarse lentamente por el borde del cojín rojo redondo, pues sus pies no llegaban al suelo.

-No, ya tomé una ducha y comí con Fred- informó, y la ambigüedad de la frase fue suficiente para que su escasa alegría se fuera directo por el drenaje y que una taza estuviera a punto de resbalarse de sus dedos-. Me iré a vestir y luego te ayudaré a organizar todo.

Cuando el chico desapareció detrás de las pesadas cortinas rojas y sus pasos dejaron de resonar en los escalones de madera, Tadashi se permitió jadear, sintiendo como si se quedara sin aire luego de que le dieran un golpe en el estómago.

¡¿Por qué carajos se había bañado con Fred?!

Cuando Hiro volvió a bajar, esta vez ya con sus pantalones negros, su camisa blanca y el delantal negro característico del lugar, Tadashi apenas había logrado recuperarse de la hiperventilación que la nueva tanda de pensamientos extraños le había provocado. Y aunque pudo notar que el chico se le quedaba viendo con una ceja alzada y el ceño fruncido al hallarlo aferrándose con sus dos manos a una taza de café como si estuviera a punto de estrangularla, decidió sólo carraspear para disimular y fingir que en realidad la estaba limpiando, frotando el repasador blanco en su mano con esmero sobre la cerámica. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como el menor se encogía de hombros y se dirigía a las mesas, comenzando a bajar las sillas que habían subido para poder trapear el suelo.

Suspiró aliviado al notar que el muchacho perdía el interés en él, completamente inconsciente de la forma en que Hiro trataba de no reír al notar el estado alterado del mayor. Aunque no estaba seguro a qué se debiera, cualquier molestia que Tadashi pudiera sentir mientras trataba de mantenerse ajeno a él significaba una venganza que el universo le estaba regalando a Hiro.

Realmente no había mucho que hacer, pues acostumbrados a la rutina de Cass habían preparado todo la noche anterior. Eso sin embargo no significaba que ambos no se concentraran en sus trabajos como si se trataran de las cosas más complejas de realizar, Hiro tarareando el opening de la estúpida saga de Fred mientras abría una a una las pesadas cortinas rojas, dejando que la luz del sol se extendiera por cada rincón del lugar, y Tadashi vigilando el ir y venir despreocupado y extrañamente relajado del otro, consternado por su nueva actitud.

¿Tan bien se había sentido estar lejos de él como para que desapareciera de un plumazo su actitud pasiva y reacia?

Frunció el ceño al notar cierto resentimiento sin sentido en el pensamiento, y cuando notó que un par de personas comenzaban a asomar la mirada por las ventanas para ver si ya estaban atendiendo decidió encender el televisor para llenar del sonido de las noticias el lugar, antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal y voltear el cartel para indicar que estaba abierto.

El primer cliente entró junto a una gélida ventisca del exterior que le hizo agradecer la calefacción del lugar, antes de dedicarle su mejor sonrisa y acercarse a recibir su pedido.

El día a partir de ahí transcurrió relativamente tranquilo para ambos. Tadashi pudo felizmente dedicarse a preparar los platillos sencillos que ofrecían y las bebidas mientras Hiro iba y venía llevando los pedidos con una sonrisa igual de amable que la del mayor. Aunque en ningún momento intercambiaron más palabras que las necesarias para informar sobre un pedido o para que Hiro supliera a Tadashi con los cafés mientras él preparaba algún plato ligero que por lo general eran sándwiches tostados o algún postre.

Y aunque la oleada de clientes que se refugiaba del frío invernal típica de los sábados les obligó a acelerar el paso y mantenerse en movimiento constante durante buena parte de la tarde ambos no pudieron más que estar agradecidos, pues se les hacía casi imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su deber atendiendo el café.

También agradecieron profundamente el que no se presentara ninguna situación que ameritara su presencia como héroes durante el día, pues aunque sabían que los chicos serían perfectamente capaces de hacer frente a lo que sea sin problema aún si los hermanos no estaban, sinceramente no podrían estar concentrados si su instinto de héroes tiraba de ellos constantemente a la acción.

Relajado y más ligero ahora que había podido hablar de la situación que lo aquejaba, Hiro se movía como pez en el agua entre los clientes, intercambiando palabras amables con ellos mientras dejaba los platos, hablando del clima e incluso brindando una actualización completa de su situación académica a la señora Matsuda con todo gusto. Él era generalmente reacio a interactuar con personas que no le fueran cercanas, pero (tal vez por su paz interior ahora que sabía que tenía al menos a un amigo que le escucharía y le brindaría consuelo en su penosa situación) decidió que no había nada de malo en regalar algo de su recientemente adquirido buen humor por el lugar, mezclándose en la calidez de la calefacción y el agradable olor a café que inundaba el ambiente.

Y el cambio ciertamente no le pasó desapercibido al mayor, quien no podía evitar echar una mirada de reojo al muchacho mientras interactuaba con los clientes. La apariencia desanimada y el aire sarcástico, molesto y silencioso que se había apoderado de él durante los días anteriores ahora parecía ser sólo un recuerdo tras aquellas sonrisas de oreja a oreja que poblaban su rostro y dibujaban dos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas rojizas debido al trabajo. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero el saber que la mejora en el estado ánimo del chico se debía completamente a lo que fuera que hubieran estado haciendo con Fred toda la noche no hacía más que aumentar su malestar al respecto y a seguirlo con la mirada mientras se deslizaba por cada mesa con un paso grácil y una mirada amable.

" _Bueno, al menos no camina raro. Eso es bueno"_ observó en su fuero interno, mientras trataba de dejar el dibujo de una hoja con crema sobre la superficie de un café… sin embargo, al notar a qué hacía referencia su propio pensamiento el pulso de mano tembló y aquella delicada hoja se terminó pareciendo más a un Totoro adicto al crack. Molesto consigo mismo y sintiendo como un calor demasiado poderoso se apoderaba de sus oídos -que seguramente estarían al rojo vivo en ese momento-, revolvió el café disimulando lo mejor que podía su fracaso absoluto antes de ponerlo en una bandeja junto a tres rosquillas y tocar la campana sobre el mostrador para que su principal dolor de cabeza lo llevara a la mesa correspondiente.

Al cabo de seis horas de arduo trabajo ambos suspiraron, habiendo cerrado las cortinas del café y bebiendo cada uno de la bebida homónima, demasiado cansados como para preocuparse por el silencio tenso que se alzaba entre ellos, disfrutando de un momento de relajación.

Al menos hasta que una molesta campanita resonó en el lugar, y Tadashi tuvo un mal presentimiento que le obligó a fruncir el ceño al ver como Hiro extraía su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando le vio dedicar a la pantalla la sonrisa más sincera y radiante que le había visto en el día debió utilizar una fuerza sobrehumana para no poner los ojos en blanco.

El chico apuró la bebida de un sorbo antes de acercar el celular a sus labios, un segundo antes de que el sonido que indicaba que comenzaba a grabar llenara en el lugar.

-Creo que una limusina es exagerado, pero admito que no quiero llegar con el trasero congelado allá… ¿Un auto común y corriente no sería mejor?- propuso en un tono relajado y vivaracho, ignorando completamente su presencia allí. Tadashi estrechó sus ojos levemente ante eso, y sólo necesitó oír la palabra limusina para saber a quién estaba hablando su hermano. Esta vez tuvo que reprimir su deseo de arrastrarlo hasta el interior de la casa y encerrarlo allí hasta que la universidad reanudara el dictado de clases.

-¿Irás de nuevo con Fred?- preguntó disimuladamente, esperando que el aire de despecho en su voz fuera sólo fruto de su imaginación. El chico asintió sin dirigirle la mirada, sonriendo mientras tipeaba algo a toda velocidad y se bajaba del banco con una prisa y emoción demasiado latente en el brillo de sus ojos.

Tadashi apartó la mirada, curiosamente dolido por la indiferencia de su hermano, antes de que éste se internara nuevamente en la casa sin mediar más palabras.

No era tan divertido recibir una cucharada de tu propia medicina.

-Oye- alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa cuando, luego de apenas diez segundos de que se marchara, la voz de su hermano resonó tímidamente en el lugar. Se giró con un brillo curioso en sus ojos, y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco al ver el rostro dubitativo y algo ruborizado del menor.

No pudo más que suspirar en su fuero interno, con la esperanza de que hubiera recapacitado y que decidiera quedarse allí aquella noche.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, tomando las tazas que ambos habían estado utilizando y dirigiéndose al lavado instalado a un lado el mostrador, sonriendo abiertamente a sabiendas de que el chico sólo sería capaz de ver su espalda en aquel ángulo.

Abrió la canilla y se dispuso a lavar.

-Pues… me olvidé de decirte que me quedaré en casa de Fred hasta el lunes.

Y agradeció profundamente que el sonido del agua correr ocultara el de ambas tazas al caer dentro del lavado, haciéndose añicos, cuando el tímido susurro del chico fue decodificado por su cerebro.

Tadashi se quedó de piedra, sabiendo perfectamente que el chico estaba aguardando por una respuesta aun cuando no hubiera formulado una pregunta o pedido permiso exactamente, pues era algo que se sobre entendía al ser él el mayor a cargo en ese momento.

Tadashi tragó saliva, viendo los pedazos de blanca cerámica rodeados por agua espumosa, tratando de pensar en las palabras exactas que decir. Si por él fuera la respuesta sería una rotunda negativa, claro está, una negativa que le permitiera dormir tranquilo aquel fin de semana.

Pero conociendo a su hermano como lo conocía tenía claro que no se iba a quedar tranquilo con una negativa así como así y sin decir ni pío. No, él exigiría respuestas y explicaciones, respuestas y explicaciones que no tenía. O bueno, sí las tenía, pero cada una era más perturbada y enferma que la otra y de ninguna manera dejaría que Hiro viera cuanto le afectaba el que pasara tanto tiempo a solas con Fred.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando los labios con frustración hasta que éstos fueron sólo una fina línea en su rostro.

Una vez más se maldijo por no poder ser capaz de ver a su hermano o tan siquiera poder hablar de sus preocupaciones.

-E-Está bien… siempre que estés aquí para abrir- acabó por decir, con su voz temblando de una manera que, esperaba, sólo fuera perceptible para él. Sintió cada palabra como una puñalada en su espalda.

Y el sonido de emoción que el chico soltó a sus espaldas, ajeno a su predicamento, fue la estocada final.

-Claro que sí, aquí estaré- exclamó, repentinamente reanimado, y Tadashi debió sostenerse de los lados de la piscina de lavado para no voltearse a fulminarlo con la mirada o correr a detenerlo cuando, luego de unos muy sospechosos treinta segundos, le vio atravesar el café con un bolso y ya vestido con ropa casual de invierno-. Nos vemos el lunes, Tadashi.

El mayor jadeó a tiempo para que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo ocultara, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar la última vez que su hermano le había llamado por su nombre, un estremecimiento acompañado por una sensación que no sabía definir como buena o mala recorriendo su piel.

Una leve ira le embargó ante el recuerdo, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas salir del lugar, tomar a su hermano por el pescuezo y arrastrarlo hasta la casa nuevamente para castigarlo por la forma en que le estaba haciendo sentir, aún sin entender la magnitud de lo que ello, todo aquello, significaba.

En lugar de eso, acabó por relajar el agarre de sus manos en la blanca cerámica del lavabo, sin saber en qué momento éste había aumentado hasta que un temblor recorriera completamente sus brazos. Suspiró pesadamente con la vista clavada en las tazas rotas, antes de dejar caer su cabeza en un gesto muy similar al de alguien que aceptaba su derrota absoluta.

-Sólo… cuídate- susurró al aire.

* * *

-Tía, estamos bien, tranquila- repitió por enésima vez la noche del domingo, esbozando una sonrisa divertida mientras cortaba la verborragia incesante de Cass por celular-. El café ha ido perfectamente y no hemos envenenado a Mochi.

 _-No es gracioso, Tadashi_ \- le reprendió la mujer, y el aludido amplió su sonrisa ante la culpa evidente en la voz de su tía-. _Me siento pésima, estos días han sido tan asombrosos que me había olvidado por completo de llamarlos._

-Es entendible, son tus vacaciones- la calmó el chico, dejando de lado el libro que estaba leyendo para ponerse de pie y estirarse un poco luego de dos horas en esa posición, donde yacía muy cómodamente holgazaneando hasta que su tía llamó para tener un ataque de culpa sobre su oído por haberse olvidado de ellos-. Además no tienes de qué preocuparte, ya somos lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarnos solos.

 _-Lo sé, ¿Sí? Pero una madre tiene derecho a preocuparse… sobre todo después de ser la peor madre_ \- le oyó refunfuñar, y Tadashi esbozó una sonrisa enternecida ante la reprimenda que ella misma se estaba dando, pero sobre todo por utilizar aquel término.

-Eres la mejor madre- rebatió, oyendo un sonido enternecido del otro lado y avergonzándose un poco por ser tan malditamente cursi con su tía-. ¿Y cómo la ha estado pasando la mejor madre?

Descendió las escaleras mientras escuchaba a su tía parlotear sobre los lugares que habían visitado y sobre lo bellísimas que eran las playas en Cuba, mientras pensaba en qué podría prepararse de comer. No pudo evitar echarse a reír al oír la anécdota de como una gaviota le había robado su almuerzo.

 _-¿Y ustedes cómo han estado?_

La pregunta le obligó a detenerse en seco al pie de la escalera, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Sabía que algo como _"Bueno, con Hiro las cosas siguen tensas luego de que lo descubriera soñando conmigo en situaciones nada fraternas, apenas nos hablamos o intercambiamos miradas y ahora mismo está en la casa de Fred por segunda noche consecutiva donde, sospecho, están haciendo toda clase de cosas pervertidas por el hecho de que no he tenido las pelotas para hablar sobre todo esto con mi hermano… Pero, fuera de eso, hemos estado perfectamente"_ no sería una respuesta que exactamente ayudaría a que su tía no tuviera un derrame o algo en una isla del Caribe…. Pero, por otro lado, nunca había sido bueno para mentir.

-Hemos estado bien- aseguró, tratando de que la tensión que había despertado en él el anterior pensamiento no se reflejara en su voz-. Yo estoy pensando en qué comer, y Hiro está en casa de Fred viendo sus películas raras y pasando el rato. Vendrá mañana a la hora de abrir.

- _Oh, así que estás solo en casa_ \- la voz de su tía tenía un aire divertido que no alcanzó a entender del todo, al menos hasta que volvió a hablar, causando que su piel se tornara de todas las tonalidades de rojo existentes-, _¿Y no aprovecharas eso llevando a una chica a casa?_

-¡Tía!- le reprendió, avergonzado, al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con una mano y negaba lentamente, oyendo las carcajadas de la mujer del otro lado de la línea. Ella acostumbraba a tener aquellos arranques de la nada desde que, a los diecisiete años, lo había descubierto en una situación comprometedora con una chica en el sofá… ¡Pero vamos, se suponía que ella y Hiro no regresarían del cine hasta las diez!

 _-Sólo bromeo, cariño…-_ pareció dudar un segundo, y Tadashi supo que tendría que sostenerse de la baranda de la escalera antes de que volviera a hablar _-. Aunque tampoco tendría nada de malo que lo hicieras… es decir… no has estado con nadie desde que volviste._

Tadashi agradeció haber seguido su instinto cuando, luego de las palabras de su tía, sus piernas flaquearon levemente, seguramente debido a que toda la sangre en ellas subiera a concentrarse en sus mejillas.

-¡ **TÍA**!- exclamó, horrorizado de que la mujer que los había criado fuera capaz de soltar cosas tan vergonzosas como si nada… y acertadas, para rematarlo-. N-No tienes forma de saber eso, y aún si pudieras, no es de tu incumbencia.

Respiró hondo cuando las carcajadas de la mujer volvieron a ser perceptibles a través de los parlantes de su celular. Definitivamente no había forma de que se lo tomara en serio, así que no tenía sentido molestarse por aquello.

 _-Ya, ya, lo lamento_ \- se disculpó, pero su sonrisa divertida era perceptible en su voz y Tadashi sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco _-. No lo volveré a hacer._

-Sí, claro- le pinchó, sin poder evitar sonreír con cierta resignación y escepticismo.

Oyó a alguien hablar en español del otro lado de la línea, antes de que su tía respondiera en inglés.

- _Debo irme, el guapo cocinero del hotel donde nos hospedamos está por servir la cena_ \- susurró, divertida, y un par de risas a su alrededor le confirmaron que, para su horror, aquella conversación para nada se había limitado a ellos dos. Su rostro volvió a arder-. _¿Qué opinas de tener un tío cubano, cariño? Creo que puedo robármelo si esta noche acepta bailar conmigo._

Se estremeció del espanto, definitivamente lo que menos quería en ese momento era imaginarse a su tía tratando de seducir a un completo desconocido… De hecho, ni siquiera quería tratar de imaginarse a su tierna y algo loca tía en fase seductora.

-Definitivamente no quiero estar ahí para verte- se sinceró, reprimiendo una arcada-. ¿Sabes? Creo que Mochi se acaba de prender fuego, iré ver.

Las risas de su tía y algunas personas más aún eran perceptibles del otro lado de la línea cuando le dio a colgar a toda velocidad. Se quedó mirando su celular por un segundo, espantado, antes de estremecerse cuando la imagen de su tía en un vestido de coctel le cruzó por la cabeza.

-Sólo tratemos de olvidar eso, Tadashi- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se dirigía hasta la mesada para dedicarse a preparar un elaborado plato… es decir, pizza-, ¿La quieres con jamón y queso, cabeza de chorlito?- preguntó, sacando el paquete con masa para pizza ya preparada del refrigerador.

Pero cuando se volteó a repetir la pregunta, lo único con lo que se encontró fue con la mesa vacía y el silencio del lugar. Frunció el ceño al notar que estaba completamente solo, y se giró nuevamente hacia la cocina, sacando un par de moldes para pizza del horno y buscando el aceite.

Debía admitir que era extraño pasar aquel tiempo a solas, y no sabía exactamente hasta qué punto estaba bien. Usualmente la casa siempre estaba llena de vida y ruido por culpa de Hiro y Cass, de sus conversaciones divertidas y peleas sin sentido en las que él se limitaba a ser un oyente al menos que tocara molestar a su hermanito o llevarle la contra. Sin ellos todo era muy tranquilo, incluso estaría bien decir que la casa se sentía triste.

Negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba de las manos el exceso de aceite con el que había recubierto los moldes. A él siempre le había gustado tener su lugar y serenidad, principalmente por ello era que había insistido en instalar el shōji en su cuarto cuando Hiro había comenzado a disfrutar de hacer la habitación un desastre. Sin embargo, lo divertido de la calma se hallaba en escapar del bullicio y la aceleración del día a día, y cuando eso no estaba allí, cuando todo comenzaba a ser demasiado calmado y tranquilo, las cosas se volvían un tanto rutinarias y aburridas.

No admitiría que había comenzado a extrañar a su tía y a su hermano, no cuando sólo habían pasado tres días desde que la había visto a ella y veinticuatro horas desde que se había despedido de Hiro… pero ambos eran tan risueños y ruidosos todo el tiempo que el no tenerlos cerca era demasiado notable y él estaba acostumbrado ya a oírlos todo el tiempo.

Pero bueno, una estaba a varias aguas internacionales de él y respecto al otro, aunque nuevamente no había podido dejar de pensar en él durante el día, debía admitir que no sería la mejor compañía en la situación tan tensa en la que se hallaban. Así que debería aprovechar aquellos momentos de soledad para relajarse lo máximo posible antes de volver a enfrentarse a la dura realidad con su hermano, en vez de estar lloriqueando por estar solo.

" _Aunque no tienes por qué estar solo"_. Susurró nuevamente aquella voz en su cabeza que ya comenzaba a odiar, siempre burlona. _"Sabes perfectamente que hay algunas personas que no tendrían problema en hacerte compañía esta noche"._

Tragó saliva sonoramente mientras cerraba la puerta del horno con un golpe tal vez más fuerte de lo necesario, al tiempo que nuevamente diversas tonalidades de rojo subían por sus mejillas.

Aunque pronto alzó una ceja, dirigiendo su mirada de reojo a su celular sobre la mesa.

En realidad la idea no era tan descabellada si lo consideraba. Tal vez no fuera el sujeto más interesado en chicas que existiera sobre la tierra, pero era un hombre a fin de cuentas, uno que hace mucho había dejado de tartamudear cuando veía a una mujer desnuda o sudaba aterrado cuando tenía que sugerir alguna situación especial en una disco. No era de los que se acostaba con alguien a la primera, pero siempre había tenido un par de amigas con las cuales pasarla bien alguna noche, chicas con las que se acostaba sin temor a herir sentimientos, sin tener que quedarse a dormir o ponerse en algo serio cuando definitivamente aún prefería pasarse los días leyendo y jugando videojuegos con su hermano en lugar de tener una novia.

Admitir que prefería pasar el tiempo con su hermano antes que con una chica definitivamente no era algo que ayudara a relajarlo con todo lo que había pasado, pero contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, en vez de una chica a la cual invitar a pasar el rato aquella noche lo que se apareció en su mente fue el recuerdo de aquella cara aun ligeramente aniñada con un ceño fruncido y haciendo el puchero característico de cuando estaba molesto, lo que sin duda pasaría si llegaba a enterarse de que había estado con una mujer en su casa.

Alejó la mirada del celular con una sonrisa divertida, mientras comenzaba a pelar una cebolla para la salsa. Definitivamente no era buena idea el llevar a una chica a su casa, mucho menos cuando era Cass quien se la había dado. Se había prometido no volver a hacerlo desde aquella vez en la que, además de soportar las burlas de su tía, también debió hacerle frente al enojo de su hermanito de doce años, quien no podía creer que prefiriera estar con una muchacha a ir a ver una película en el cine con ellos.

Bien, si aquella vez su ofensa había sido tal como para no hablarle en un día completo, no quería llegar a pensar en lo que podía pasar si se atrevía a hacerlo ahora, con las cosas como estaban.

Suspiró pesadamente, sin poder creer que se hallara en un predicamento semejante, y sólo pudo reír entre dientes y negar con la cabeza, no sabiendo si era la persona con peor suerte del mundo o sólo la más patética.

Cuando sintió un cuerpo cálido deslizarse suavemente contra su pierna y maullar, al tiempo que el divertido sonido de los pasos de su robot comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras, sonrió con resignación, teniendo la respuesta clara.

" _La más patética… Definitivamente la más patética"._ Gruñó en su fuero interno, sintiéndose como si acabara de declarar una verdad universal al contemplar la clase de compañía que tendría aquella noche.

* * *

Cerró con llave a toda velocidad cuando por fin logró sacar a la señora Matsuda del café, luego de que ésta tratara de pellizcarle una mejilla por octava vez en el día. Era sorprendente de creer, pero al parecer aquella anciana mujer no tenía nada más que hacer en su vida excepto pasar todos sus días en The Lucky´s Cat Café, atosigándolos o parloteando como cotorra con sus otros comensales. Algunas veces tía Cass había creído que sería apropiado pedirle que dejara de frecuentar el café, o sí lo hacía al menos que dejara de llevar ropa que incluso a ella le quedaría inapropiada ya, pero suponía que en el fondo le tenía cariño a esa pintoresca anciana, porque sin importar cuan molesta fuera siempre la recibía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que casi todos sus clientes habituales.

Giró el cartel de la puerta a _cerrado_ antes de correr la oscura cortina roja sobre el vidrio empañado. Se estremeció ante los vestigios de la gélida brisa que se había colado en el lugar cuando la mujer se retiró y se frotó con fuerza ambos brazos tratando de contrarrestar el efecto, lo que no impidió que su piel se erizara.

-No entiendo cómo puede quedarse hasta tan tarde si sabe que luego tiene que caminar hasta su casa con este frío- comentó al aire, frunciendo el ceño y corriendo la cortina de forma disimulada para seguir la blanca mata de cabellos rizados por la calle, cuidando de que no se resbalara en el suelo que, por causa del rocío, ahora tenía una fina capa de hielo. Se apartó sólo cuando logró ver como la mujer entraba a su edificio, en diagonal a su café, y suspiró-. ¿Crees que viva sola y sólo quiera que alguien se preocupe por ella?

La idea le entristeció levemente, pero pasó a segundo plano al notar que la única respuesta que recibió fue el sepulcral silencio que embargaba el café. Permaneció un par de segundos fingiendo que probaba una puerta que estaba perfectamente cerrada, pero la respuesta nunca llegó a él.

Tragó saliva lo más disimuladamente posible, sintiendo su corazón arrancar a latir a toda velocidad por los nervios cuando dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro al chico en el mostrador, que llevaba dos minutos exactos fregando con todas sus fuerzas una superficie de madera que prácticamente estaba brillando.

Notó que su ceño fruncido y la tensa línea en sus labios eran incluso más evidentes ahora que estaban solos, aunque habían estado presentes en su rostro buena parte del día. Tadashi estaba tenso a la mañana cuando había llegado y apenas le había hablado, lo que tristemente ya no era una novedad para él, pero sí lo era el estado de molestia latente en el que se hallaba. Había sabido disimularlo durante la tarde para los clientes, pero para alguien como él, que conocía sus expresiones como a los circuitos de Baymax, no le habían pasado por alto los pequeños detalles que denotaban su molestia, como la brusquedad con la que le pasaba los platos, la innecesaria agresividad con la que le arrancaba de la mano los papeles donde anotaba los pedidos o la forma en que se quedaba mirando la mesa, como si deseara poder prenderla fuego con la mirada, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que esas miradas no estaban dirigidas a ella en realidad.

Tragó saliva otra vez, esperando que no estuvieran dirigidas a él tampoco.

Dudó un par de segundos antes de inhalar profundamente, recogiendo el escaso valor que había juntado durante la noche anterior, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse con pasos lentos al lugar donde su hermano estaba, agradeciendo que el mostrador estuviera de por medio.

" _Sólo espero no morir por esto, Fred, o juro que me apareceré en tus pesadillas cada noche"_ gruñó en su fuero interno, sintiendo como la escasa convicción en sus pasos menguaba a medida que más se acercaba a su hermano y a su ceño fruncido.

Sabía que era incorrecto achacar toda la culpa de lo que pudiera pasar a su amigo, después de todo si él mismo no considerara que aquello era lo mejor ni siquiera hubiera contemplado la idea de llevarlo a cabo.

La noche anterior había vuelto a hablar sobre sus problemas con Fred, luego de haberlos ignorado a consciencia ambos durante todo el día. Fred había dado por zanjado el tema de Wasabi, seguro por completo de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero en cambio había insistido en que, tal vez, lo mejor sería que él hablara con Tadashi para tratar de mejorar la relación de a poco. Y aunque había expresado su rotunda negativa a ponerlo en práctica tan pronto, aun así se pasaron buena parte de la noche del domingo practicando posibles pláticas con Tadashi y buscando las palabras correctas para que éste le oyera sin callarlo, darle un golpe o salir corriendo en cuanto tocara el tema.

Aunque era consciente de que lo más probable era que sucedieran las tres juntas eso no lo había desalentado realmente durante la noche anterior mientras hablaba con su amigo.

 _-Y recuerda-_ le había dicho antes de dejarle marchar esa mañana, sosteniendo firmemente su hombro en un gesto muy suyo para darle apoyo _-. Si las cosas se ponen peor con Tadashi, siempre puedes volver aquí y hacer estas cosas de adultos conmigo._

Hiro había alzado una ceja con curiosidad ante aquel término.

 _-¿Cosas de adultos?-_ repitió, entre curioso y divertido.

 _-Ya sabes, ver cómo hacer frente a los problemas y todas esas tonterías-_ aclaró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, a la vez que sacaba una risita al chico. Ante ese panorama el día no parecía destinado a ser un rotundo desastre.

Pero no había forma de que hubiera contemplado la posibilidad de que debería hablar con un Tadashi tan notablemente cabreado y, para colmo, seguramente cabreado con él.

Respiró hondo, sintiendo su corazón al borde de una arritmia y notando como su boca se secaba y su lengua se ponía pesada por los nervios. Se relamió los labios para tranquilizarse antes de subir al banco viéndose lo más relajado posible… por fuera, pues por dentro ya estaba llorando como una niñita asustada.

-H-Hey- le llamó, y maldijo por lo bajo al notar el temblor en su voz. Se mordió el labio cuando vio como Tadashi dejaba de fregar con aquellos bruscos movimientos la mesa.

Tadashi parpadeó un par de veces y contó hasta diez antes de alzar su mirada al rostro de su hermano, tratando de calmarse al ver su expresión contrariada.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional nuevamente, sí, pero el que lo supiera no quería decir que fuera capaz o quisiera controlarse, menos aun cuando ardía tanto en deseos de golpear algo, fuera el mostrador frente a él o a su rubio amigo.

Nuevamente se había desvelado pensando en el dúo la noche anterior, pues otra vez Hiro parecía haberse olvidado de que no tenía nada de malo enviar un mensaje para recordarle que estaba bien… ¡O siquiera tomar el celular alguna vez, pues no se había vuelto a conectar desde el sábado por la noche!

¡Incluso se habían dado el lujo de cancelar el entrenamiento del equipo por aquella semana!

Su mente divagó una y mil veces por todo lo que ambos podrían estar haciendo y, para su horror, lo que menos creíble le parecía es que estuvieran viendo películas o jugando videojuegos, no por tantas horas al menos, y esta vez ni siquiera la excusa del poco afecto que Hiro le tenía a las redes sirvió para calmarlo, no cuando tenía los nervios a flor de piel y algo muy similar a celos comenzaba a gestarse en su ser. ¿De verdad se estaba privando de pasar una noche con una chica por un pequeño bastardo que ni siquiera se dignaba a enviarle un mensaje? Sí, definitivamente Tadashi se sentía como el tipo más patético de todo el universo.

Y aunque se había alegrado por poder dormir antes de las cuatro de la madrugada esta vez, su alivio sólo duró hasta las siete de la mañana cuando, luego de haber despedido al señor Denki tras recibir la nueva tanda de rosquillas, había visto al chico bajar del cable car con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y sin el bolso con el que se había marchado el sábado a la noche.

Aquella imagen fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que nuevamente se marcharía aquella noche, y nunca deseó con tantas fuerzas como en ese momento el poder encerrarlo en su casa por tiempo indefinido.

La consciencia de que se marcharía nuevamente en cuanto acabaran de trabajar le había tenido tenso y muy molesto durante todo el día, molestia que había logrado disimular con los clientes, pero que había sido evidente incluso para él cuando Hiro estaba cerca. Incluso ahora, cuando había ignorado tan claramente su pregunta sobre la señora Matsuda.

Más, y a pesar de que había estado acumulando bronca durante todo el día, buena parte de ella se desvaneció cuando le oyó llamarle con esa voz tímida y temblorosa. Era un idiota, pero no había mejor bálsamo para sus enojos que su hermano, aun cuando él era la principal causa de éstos la mayor parte de las veces.

Cuando se encontró con los gigantescos e inocentes ojos castaños de su hermano fijos en él, con un brillo entre avergonzado y atemorizado, y con sus pómulos tintados por unas suaves pinceladas de rosa, Tadashi no pudo evitar sentirse mejor con el mundo. O al menos lo suficiente como para poder reaccionar y avergonzarse de su propia forma de actuar durante el día. ¿Acaso tenía derecho a reclamar a Hiro el que deseara pasar todo el tiempo que pasaba con Fred cuando en su casa sólo había un hermano silencioso que en nada ayudaba a calmar sus miedos? No, incluso para él la respuesta era un rotundo no.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible, mientras se alejaba un poco de él con la excusa de llevar el trapo al lavabo. Ciertamente el que aceptara que se comportaba como un idiota no significaba que pudiera dejar de hacerlo de inmediato o que pudiera dejar de sentirse afectado por todo aquello.

Aunque seguía al borde del desmayo, Hiro se sorprendió en su fuero interno al ver el repentino cambio en la actitud de su hermano luego del prolongado silencio que había seguido a su llamado. De hecho había llegado a creer que no le había oído.

Pero tenía su atención, por fin la tenía, y esta vez parecía que de manera cordial por lo que no dejó pasar la oportunidad de hablar, aún si debía hacerlo a las anchas espaldas de su hermano. Trató de ignorar el ligero cosquilleo que recorrió el espacio entre sus muslos cuando sus ojos se deslizaron por la blanca camisa, delineando la musculosa espalda, sólo para acabar llegando al espacio debajo de sus caderas.

En el acto sintió el calor en sus mejillas aumentar,

" _Hiro, no. Concéntrate"._ Se reprendió en su fuero interno, aunque la voz sonó más parecida a la de Fred que a la de él mismo.

-Y-Yo… Yo entiendo que estés molesto- comenzó, recuperando su seriedad y nuevamente maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando los nervios le hicieron tartamudear. Sin embargo se obligó a continuar cuando notó que los movimientos del otro sobre el lavabo, secando las tazas que había lavado en la tarde, se detenían abruptamente. Tragó saliva antes de continuar-. Sé que tienes motivos para estar molesto conmigo ahora, p-pero creo que d-deberíamos hablar sobre esto antes de que se ponga peor, ¿Sabes?- se sinceró, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente y sus manos empezaban a sudar-. Yo…

-No estoy molesto contigo, Hiro- le cortó el mayor, siendo su voz un murmullo bajo y tranquilo. Hiro volvió a estremecerse al oír su nombre envuelto en aquella voz tan varonil, en aquel tono tan excéntrico, a la vez que la sorpresa que sus palabras le obligaron a sostenerse con fuerza del borde del mostrador para no caer al suelo de la impresión.

Su corazón dio un vuelco sólo para, acto seguido, arrancar a latir aún con más fuerza de lo que había hecho antes de empezar a hablar con su hermano. Esta vez no por el temor o los nervios, sino por el atisbo de una leve esperanza que jamás esperó vislumbrar tras sus palabras.

¿Acaso Tadashi le había entendido?, ¿Acaso había logrado perdonarlo?

-¿N-No?- repitió, la sorpresa y la alegría trasluciéndose en su voz de una forma que le hubiera resultado vergonzosa en cualquier otro momento, pero que allí y en ese instante no podía importarle menos.

Tadashi pareció dudar un segundo que se le hizo eterno antes de, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que parecía arrepentida, girarse hacia él. Hiro quiso llorar, pues conocía tanto a su hermano que no le cabía la menor duda de que ese arrepentimiento se debía a que lo había estado apartando aquellos días de forma tan desconsiderada.

-Claro que no- aseguró, acercándose a él lentamente, tal vez demasiado. Hiro podía entender aquel temor a ir demasiado rápido, pero su alegría al saberse comprendido por el mayor despertaba una urgencia irracional por saltar el mostrador que los separaba y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero se contuvo al ver que el chico abría los labios para hablar nuevamente-. Esto… esto es normal. Estás en una edad en la que tu cuerpo y mente están confundidos, ¿Entiendes?- explicó lentamente, y la sonrisa que curvaba los labios del chico flaqueó por un instante, al tiempo que su ceño comenzaba a fruncirse y toda la felicidad recientemente adquirida en sus ojos comenzaba a desvanecerse a medida que el mayor seguía hablando-. Te estás descubriendo y confundes las señales que tu cuerpo te da. Créeme, yo pasé por eso también- finalizó, aparentemente satisfecho con lo que acababa de decir.

Hiro, en cambio, estaba bastante seguro de que a esas alturas su rostro expresaba muy claramente los deseos que le embargaban de tomar ese lindo trapo que su hermano tenía en la mano y hacérselo tragar con esa aún más linda boca suya.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma.

-Estás diciendo que el hecho de que esté enamorado de ti… ¿Es por la _pubertad_?- preguntó, dejando que su incredulidad y molestia se viera en su tono de voz, mientras escupía la última palabra como si se tratara de una blasfemia.

El cambio en Tadashi fue tan perceptible como el suyo propio, pues tensó sus hombros y le miró serio nuevamente, había cierto brillo de preocupación y reprobación en sus ojos que le crispó, aunque guardó silencio, tratando de serenarse antes de que cualquier avance que hubiera hecho se fuera a la mierda.

-Hiro- le llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez el tono de su voz sonó a alarma, como una advertencia. Era el tono que cualquiera tendría al reprender un niño que había dicho una grosería-, tú no estás enamorado de mí- zanjó, diciendo cada palabra lentamente, en un tono bajo y claro que retumbó en el silencio del lugar con la intensidad de un trueno. El aludido se estremeció, sosteniendo la mirada del otro, recorriendo cada atisbo de molestia y reprobación que se mezclaba con las capas de color chocolate de los ojos de su hermano. Era el colmo que mientras él trataba de abrir sus sentimientos a él, Tadashi sólo le mirara como cuando de niño la liaba grande.

Bien, hasta aquí. El que tratara de convencerle de que ni siquiera podía reconocer sus propios sentimientos después de todo lo que había luchado para aceptarlos era demasiado para él. Hiro Hamada, a pesar de lo que todo el universo parecía dispuesto a hacerle creer, no era un niñato ignorante que ni siquiera sabía comprenderse a sí mismo, y su hermano se iba a enterar.

-¡No seas un maldito hipócrita, Tadashi!- exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un salto y fulminando al aludido con la mirada como no lo hubiera hecho nunca antes. Se regodeó ligeramente en la sorpresa que se hizo presente en el rostro de su hermano cuando le encaró, más volátil que nunca. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era bajo y gutural, casi un gruñido, pero lo suficientemente claro como para que las palabras se grabaran de una vez en la cabeza del mayor-. Puedes tratar de convencerte a ti mismo de que esto es sólo una etapa, pero de ninguna forma lograras que dude de lo que siento por ti.

Le vio tragar saliva al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Hiro trató de apartarse, necesitaba imponer más distancia entre ellos para que el mayor no perturbara su mente, pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando una de las fuertes manos de Tadashi aferró la suya y la sostuvo con fuerza, en lo que Hiro reconoció como un intento desesperado de mantenerle allí el tiempo suficiente para poder convencerle.

-Hiro, escúchame. No sabes lo que…

-No, tú no sabes lo que dices- le interrumpió, alejando su mano de un tirón pero sin deseos de apartarse ya, lo suficientemente enfurecido como para que le importara un bledo si acababa dando un tajo demasiado profundo en su relación con Tadashi como para que luego todo volviera a ser como siempre. Hace tiempo que había aceptado que nada volvería a ser como antes del incendio, fuera para bien o para mal. Y esa certeza, combinada con los nervios que sentía embargarle ante lo que iba a decir, sólo logró que su garganta se anudara y su voz fuera un gruñido dolido y desesperado, pues en él expresaba todo su anhelo porque por fin Tadashi entendiera cómo se sentía-. Esto es lo más fuerte que haya sentido nunca, Tadashi, y estoy completamente seguro de lo que digo, así que si no quieres aceptarlo allá tú y tu moral barata, pero de ninguna forma permitiré que trates de hacerme dudar de lo que siento, ¿Entiendes?

Pudo verle parpadear un par de veces, sorprendido, al tiempo que se le quedaba mirando como si no supiera exactamente qué decir, y es que era claro que se había quedado sin palabras ante aquello. Y Hiro así lo prefirió, pues eso impidió el que le llamara cuando, con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas rojas como las cortinas de aquel lugar, se volteó y se dirigió hacia la puerta a toda velocidad. Forcejeó un poco con la llave antes de poder volver a abrir la puerta y, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el frío viento de aquella noche o la forma en que se pegaba a su piel y parecía querer calarle hasta los huesos, se internó en la calle, dejando a su hermano estupefacto en el mismo lugar, sin poder reaccionar hasta que fue consciente, demasiado tarde, de que su Hiro había vuelto a irse.

Había vuelto a huir de él.

Esperó otro segundo antes de gruñir por la frustración y dejar caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la superficie de bruñida madera. El dolor que sintió en su frente ni siquiera llegó a comparar el que sentía en su pecho al rememorar los ojos nuevamente llorosos y dolidos de su hermano, y se maldijo, sabiendo que esta vez el único responsable de aquello no era otro sino él.

Lo peor de todo es que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo remediarlo.

* * *

Corrió por la acera y las calles lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, evitando resbalar sobre la fina capa de hielo que lo cubría todo y demasiado ocupado en huir de su casa como para prestarle atención al frío que se pegaba a la piel desnuda de sus mejillas, cuello y manos como si se tratara de millones de pequeñas cuchillas rebanándola.

Pronto una sensación opuesta al gélido viento se deslizó por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío, dejando dos senderos cálidos que contrarrestaban la dolorosa sensación. Se enjuago el par de lágrimas con la tela que cubría el dorso de su muñeca, y dobló en una esquina con la vista demasiado empañada como para saber en dónde estaba.

En la calle no se oían más que sus pasos acelerados y sus jadeos agitados por la carrera, y con el frío que hacía eso francamente no le sorprendía. Debió admitir, sin embargo, que le dolió un poco no oír un par de pasos tras él.

" _Ambos sabemos que no tendría sentido, no ahora"._ Murmuró una voz en su cabeza, y Hiro soltó un agitado sollozo mientras las ventanas de locales y las puertas de las casas comenzaban a deslizarse cada vez más lentamente a su alrededor a medida que él desaceleraba. No tenía sentido huir de alguien que no lo estaba persiguiendo, después de todo.

Sabía que esperar que Tadashi le siguiera era una idiotez, lo que menos necesitaban era verse en ese momento.

De hecho, él sabía perfectamente que todo aquello era una idiotez, una muy grande que decidió cometer de igual forma aun sabiendo que las cosas podrían acabar así.

¿Cómo se le había tan siquiera ocurrido que era correcto encarar a su hermano tan pronto, de la nada?, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?, ¿Y qué se supone que pretendía con aquella exposición desastrosa de sus sentimientos?

Cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose por el frío, antes de dejar completamente su carrera y caminar por la acera.

" _¿Qué es lo que pretendía con eso?"._ Volvió a pensar, fijando su mirada en el suelo y poniendo más cuidado a los lugares donde pisaba. _"No hiciste eso por nada, algo querías sacar de esa charla con Tadashi… o de Tadashi"._

El pensamiento tenía sus implicaciones, todo lo que acababa de suceder las tenía. El que decidiera hablar con Tadashi implicaba muchas cosas más además de tratar de mejorar su relación actual o al menos lograr que le hablase. Y Hiro sabía que lo que había hecho, de cierta forma, era una declaración muy propia del adolescente hormonal e impulsivo que era.

Pero no era una declaración convencional, claro que no. Tenía perfectamente claro el hecho de que Tadashi nunca, jamás, sería capaz de corresponder sus sentimientos hacia él. No en el sentido que más lo anhelaba, al menos.

Pero lo que jamás hubiera esperado de su hermano, del sujeto más comprensivo y empático de la ciudad, era que ni siquiera le dejara explicarse, o de plano ni siquiera tratara de escucharle y entender cómo se sentía, entender qué era lo que le pasaba. Y menos el que encima tratara de convencerlo de que sus sentimientos no eran más que una respuesta de su mente a un cuerpo hormonal adolescente, no después de todo el sudor y lágrimas que le había costado a él mismo aceptar que ese no era el hecho, que las cosas eran mucho más profundas y enredadas de lo que él creía.

Estaba enamorado de su hermano, de su propia sangre. Deseaba que Tadashi lo tocara de una forma que de ninguna manera sería aceptable y, lo peor de todo, ni siquiera lograba ya sentirse asqueado por ello.

Sabía que era imposible el que Tadashi le correspondiera de igual manera nunca, que sus labios y sus cuerpos se encontrarían de las formas que más deseaba sólo en sus sueños, y que él nunca le vería de la misma manera en que Hiro lo hacía, con su alma colgando de cada sonrisa, de cada gesto amable o de cada mirada divertida.

Una luz dio de lleno con sus ojos, obligándolo a estrecharlos por un segundo y a cubrirlos con la sombra de su mano, demasiado acostumbrado ya a la iluminación escasa de esa zona de la ciudad a aquellas horas de la noche. Tardó unos segundos más en acostumbrarse a la nueva iluminación y un poco más en notar que había llegado al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa, donde Cass solía llevarlos de niños y a cuya acera le debía varias raspadas de rodillas.

La imagen de su hermano, siempre siendo un adicto a mantenerlo a salvo, llenándole las rodillas de banditas con imágenes de héroes le hizo reír por un instante con cierta melancolía. Pero pronto el recuerdo le obligó a esbozar un puchero, conteniendo a duras penas el llanto.

Era una broma de muy mal gusto el recordar la hermosa relación que de niños habían tenido justo cuando lo más probable era que ahora ya no pudieran mantener ni siquiera una cordial.

Caminó lentamente hasta el banco más cercano, y maldijo cuando la humedad que lo cubría empapó su ropa de trabajo al sentarse. Aunque si debía ser franco lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era congelar su trasero.

De hecho, morir congelado parecía una idea muy buena en ese instante.

La exagerada idea le sacó una risa por un momento, pero pasado un segundo un sollozo le obligó a contraer todo su cuerpo e, ignorando que era el peor lugar y la peor temperatura para hacer aquello, se dobló sobre sí mismo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos antes de echarse a llorar como había querido hacer desde la primera noche en casa de Fred.

¿Por qué era tan difícil entenderlo? Lo único que Hiro pedía era eso, sólo eso. No quería que Tadashi correspondiera sus sentimientos, eso era imposible desde todo punto de vista existente. Lo que deseaba era que Tadashi le entendiera y que aceptara que, mal que mal y le doliera a quien le doliera, aquello que sentía por él era tan real como el sol que cada día iluminaba la ciudad, y no una equivocación suya como niño inexperto.

Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el creer que Tadashi alguna vez sentiría por él lo que Hiro sentía, mucho menos esperaba que llegara a haber algo más entre ellos que el acuerdo tácito de estar juntos a pesar del otro y el que Hiro se sacrificaría tanto como fuera necesario para tener a Tadashi a su lado, aún si debía soportar el verle ser feliz con otras personas. Tadashi era demasiado bueno para caer con él en aquel modo de vida tan retorcido, pues aunque sus sentimientos fueran lo más puro que nunca hubiera experimentado, también eran algo aborrecible en la sociedad.

Así que no, Hiro no quería que su hermano le correspondiera sino que le comprendiera, que le aceptara.

Sollozó, siendo apenas consciente de la forma en que sus dedos se tornaban cada vez más pálidos por el frío.

En sí, quería dejar de sentirse tan solo.

Entonces el estridente sonido de unas campanas barrió con el silencio e interrumpió su sesión de llanto y, con una mano más entumecida de lo que esperaba, sacó su celular de su bolsillo para responder la llamada.

Cuando la foto de Fred le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sólo pudo cerrar los ojos, antes de acercar la temblorosa mano a su oído.

 _-¡Amiguito!-_ la aguda exclamación, llena de la euforia típica de su amigo, sólo ayudó a recordarle todo lo que habían practicado la charla que se había llevado a cabo en su casa, y la forma tan terrible en que había acabado _-. ¿Cómo fue todo?_

Entreabrió los labios algo resecos por el frío para responderle, pero en lugar de palabras de ellos sólo brotó un balbuceo ininteligible que acabó en un penoso sollozo, algo que en cualquier momento le hubiera avergonzado mortalmente, pero que en ese momento le valía una reverenda mierda.

Hubo un tenso segundo de silencio del otro lado, antes de que fuera perceptible el pesado resoplido que el rubio hizo al ponerse de pie, seguido del inconfundible sonido de unas llaves al ser tomadas.

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_ la preocupación y la urgencia en su voz fueron claras a través de los parlantes del celular, y pudo adivinar la seria expresión de su faz como si lo tuviera en frente en ese momento _-. Iré a buscarte de inmediato._

* * *

 _ **Una amiga me dijo al leer este cap. que le encantaba el que Fred tuviera de buen amigo lo que tenía de inútil... Pues que me perdone san Stan Lee pero Fred es el mejor, ¡Se adapta a todo, en serio! Puede darte un buen consejo lo mismo que hacerte reír con ideas ridículas. Llorar por su mal de amores y aconsejar a otros olvidándose de sí mismo, y puede mandar una limusina por ti para ver películas extrañas que nadie conoce. Todos queremos un Fred, no me jodan, y ya sabíamos que su momento se acercaba, y aún falta que se acerque más... Pero eso más adelante.**_

 _ **No me sorprende que muchos acertaran con el Wafred, claramente a todos nos encanta y si no es el caso vayan encantándose, porque se viene se viene.**_

 _ **Después de un poco más de joderle la vida a Hiro, claro. Aunque admito que me sentía algo mal por él mientras escribía esto... neee.**_

 _ **Bien mis niños, muchas gracias a todos los que están ahí aún, y espero que me acompañen en la próxima, que puede estar más cerca de lo que creen, jejeje.**_

 _ **Antes de todo, un agradecimiento a mi querídisisisisma amiga Celine, a quien jodí todo el tiempo con series y películas raras para tomar el lugar de Bestias Metálicas... sólo para acabar usando una serie inventada por mi... tkm bro, la parte no inútil de Fred desde ya está inspirada en vos y tu capacidad de estar para todos en los momentos indicados.**_

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, besos y abrazos para todos.**_

 _ **Balalalalala~**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Mes de Cuarentena II

_**Hija de puta... eh, pero hija de puta buena. Sinceramente pensé que debería esperar un poco más antes de subir éste capítulo, pero no sería justo ni para ustedes que han esperado tanto tiempo, ni para mi que estoy que me muero de los nervios.**_

 _ **En este capítulo hay algo que muchos han esperado, pero no quiero decirles nada que arruine las cosas. Sepan disculpar la forma en que se dan las cosas...**_

 _ **Desde ya, espero que les guste mis Grandes Héroes.**_

* * *

 **Mes de Cuarentena** **:** **Primera Semana sin Cass II**

* * *

Baymax llevaba cerca de una hora contemplando el desastroso estado de su creador, con sus cámaras hiperespectrales fijas en la imagen del joven que iba y venía caminando como un león enjaulado, haciendo y deshaciendo el mismo camino una y otra vez.

El estado de estrés en el que se hallaba era claro gracias a su lenguaje corporal, la forma en que constantemente frotaba su propio rostro con violencia y, principalmente, los altos niveles de irregularidad en sus funciones glandulares y cerebrales, que causaban que sus hormonas y neurotransmisores fluyeran erráticamente en todo su sistema nervioso, respiratorio y cardíaco.

Llevaba debatiéndose unos dos minutos sobre si debería intervenir para tratar de calmar al humano o si sólo debería permanecer en silencio, acariciando al dormido gato entre sus brazos, a riesgo de que su intervención sólo lo alterara más. Y hubiera seguido dudando si no hubiera sido por el notable incremento en la cantidad de latidos por segundo que realizaba su corazón cuando, casi al borde de arañarse severamente el rostro, le oyó soltar un exasperado gruñido.

Si no intervenía pronto lo más probable era que el incremento en su presión arterial tuviera secuelas desfavorables en su creador.

-Tadashi, tu presión arterial está peligrosamente alta- le informó el robot, sólo para percibir en respuesta el aumento de testosterona y cortisona en el humano, junto a una mirada que ayudaba a dejar más en claro lo molesto y aterrado que estaba.

-¡¿Y cómo no lo estaría, Baymax?!- exclamó, deteniéndose por fin y encarándolo con un rostro demacrado y al borde de la histeria que, luego de cuatro noches sin poder dormir decentemente, presentaba unas notorias ojeras y un poco agradable color de piel- ¡Hiro lleva toda la noche afuera por mi culpa!, ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde está o si se fue con Fred!, ¡Y no sé qué tan feliz me pondría el que estuviera con Fred en todo caso!

Ante esa información nueva el robot sólo pudo inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, más confundido ahora.

-¿Fred representa una amenaza para Hiro?- inquirió, y estuvo a punto de comenzar una búsqueda sobre esa clase de situaciones cuando una nueva alteración en las hormonas del humano y la forma en que cesó de respirar por un segundo le obligó a centrar su atención en él, desfibriladores listos.

Tadashi tardó un segundo en responder, alejando la mirada y deslizando una mano por sus cabellos en un gesto que Baymax relacionaba a la forma en que el chico buscaba un poco de calma para pensar.

-No, claro que no- murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa que le extrañó, puesto que nada en su organismo indicaba que estuviera feliz-. De hecho, creo que la única amenaza para Hiro soy yo.

Curioso ante tal afirmación, Baymax estuvo a punto de sacarle de su error informándole de la forma en que las hormonas y neurotransmisores del menor de los Hamada reaccionaban de forma positiva cada vez que él estaba cerca, pero se detuvo cuando una nueva alteración en el organismo de su creador tuvo lugar, en respuesta al sonido de una llave introducirse en la cerradura del lugar.

Todos los pensamientos de reproche que Tadashi se estaba dedicando se desvanecieron en cuanto vio el picaporte de la puerta moverse un segundo antes de que aquella mata de negros y alocados cabellos se adentrara en el café, seguido por su hermano aún vestido con su uniforme. Sano y salvo.

Ni siquiera le dejó acabar de cerrar del todo la puerta cuando prácticamente se lanzó sobre él, sosteniendo firmemente sus pequeños y congelados hombros e inspeccionando cada ángulo existente de aquel rostro que le veía con una expresión descompuesta por la sorpresa y la curiosidad. Al ver que no había nada fuera de lugar en él sólo pudo suspirar, embargado por un profundo alivio.

Al menos hasta que su estado de histeria anterior retornara a él, causando que acercara su rostro al de su hermano hasta que sus narices casi se rozaran.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?!- exclamó en su rostro, sintiendo como el chico daba un pequeño salto en el lugar ante su tono un par de octavas más alto de lo necesario, abriendo los ojos de par en par, aunque eso no logró que se detuviera- ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti, Hiro!, ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada!, ¡Sin un abrigo!, ¡Ni siquiera sabía si estabas con Fred!, ¡Yo…!

Pero entonces el chico soltó una pequeña risa, al tiempo que sus ojos sorprendidos se llenaban de un brillo que no había visto desde el día en que por fin había logrado que aceptara que estaba vivo. Y cuando una radiante sonrisa se instaló en su faz, tan amplia que estuvo seguro de que sería dolorosa, Tadashi se detuvo, dedicándole una mirada de extrañez esta vez.

¿Se había perdido de algo?

-Hiro…- comenzó, dudoso, antes de separarse de él unos pasos y alejar sus manos de sus hombros lentamente. No quería aceptarlo, pero el ver aquel gesto de pura felicidad después de tanto tiempo, y especialmente después de la forma en que se habían despedido la noche anterior, había generado que una calidez especial se apoderara de su pecho. Su voz fue inevitablemente más suave cuando volvió a hablar, aún extrañado-. Tú… ¿Estás bien?

El brillo en sus ojos le absorbió por segundos enteros en los que volvió a redescubrir cada tonalidad de ámbar y chocolate a la luz de los tibios rayos de sol que se colaban por las cortinas del lugar, coloreando de un suave rosa el rostro de su hermano… aunque le pareció percibir una tonalidad más intensa de lo normal en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo no pudo inspeccionar su rostro como hubiera querido, pues pasado un momento el chico fijó su mirada en el suelo y se llevó un puño a la boca, ocultando su rostro deliberadamente y aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar:

-Sí, no te preocupes- habló al fin, en un tono algo ronco a su parecer. Frunció el ceño, consternado, pero arqueó sus cejas con sorpresa cuando al volver a alzar la mirada una relajada sonrisa se hallaba presente en su rostro. El menor se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado que, debido a lo habitual que resultaba en él, le obligó a respirar aliviado por tener ese momento de naturalidad en medio de toda la locura que había sido su relación aquellos días. Hiro volvió a hablar-. Ya sabes, Fred es asombrosamente bueno para distraer a las personas.

Y con esas palabras toda la calma y serenidad que había logrado recolectar de ver a salvo a su hermano y por fin ver un poco de alegría en él se desvanecieron tan rápido como llegaron. Sintió a Baymax moverse inquieto tras de él, lo que sólo ayudó a que la tensión en su cuerpo aumentara por el temor a que el robot dijera algo inapropiado.

-¿A-Ah, sí?- respondió a duras penas, tragando saliva para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Hiro sólo asintió, antes de rodearlo con un relajado movimiento y dirigirse hacia el mostrador. Suspiró aliviado al oír como el chico le explicaba al robot que no podría permanecer en el café sin que alguien pudiera sospechar de su identidad verdadera como héroes, y como él se retiraba sin más.

Sin embargo el robot sólo pudo traer a su cabeza todos los pensamientos que la habían estado rondando durante la noche anterior y aquella mañana y, considerando que era lo mejor aunque estuviera aterrado por ello, se aclaró la garganta antes de dirigirse a su hermano, quien ahora se dedicaba a bajar cada silla de las mesas del café.

-O-Oye, Hiro- hizo una mueca a espaldas del aludido, maldiciendo por aquel tartamudeo producto de los nervios. Pero cuando éstos sólo aumentaron al notar como la mirada del chico permanecía fija en él, curiosa, no pudo evitar admirar la valentía que su hermano había tenido la noche anterior para hablar de aquello-. Sobre lo de ayer…

Titubeó un segundo al ver como la curiosidad en sus tiernos ojos castaños era reemplazada por algo muy parecido al aburrimiento, un segundo antes de que Hiro apartara la mirada y siguiera tranquilamente con su tarea.

-Mi forma de pensar no cambiará, Tadashi- le cortó, sonando relajado, y el mayor sólo pudo tragar saliva y tratar de negar con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de que el tono indiferente de su hermanito menor le amedrentaba al punto de hacerlo callar-, así que si sigues sin entender, por el momento lo mejor sería que no hablemos de esto- zanjó, dándole la espalda nuevamente antes de dirigirse esta vez a abrir las cortinas.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par en par, con la mirada fija en el delicado perfil del rostro de su hermano bañado por la luz del sol de la mañana, y tardó un momento en pensar en alguna cosa que agregar a lo dicho por él.

Aunque dudaba que hubiera dicho algo aún si la señora Matsuda no hubiera metido su canosa cabellera por la puerta sin llave, interrumpiéndolo y casi causando que le diera un infarto.

-Buenos días, niños- saludó, en un tono amable y tierno, mientras se internaba en el lugar-. ¿Ya está abierto?

Tadashi alzó una ceja, pues la mujer tenía el cartel de _Cerrado_ prácticamente pegado a la cara.

Hiro, por otro lado, le sonrió amablemente.

-Buenos días, señora Matsuda- Tadashi se sintió casi indignado de que prefiriera ver a aquella mujer antes de seguir hablando con él, y la forma en que su mentón quedó al ras del suelo en cuanto oyó sus palabras dichas en aquel tono encantador se lo dejó muy en claro. Y la sonrisa perniciosa que su hermano le dio de vuelta le dejó muy en claro también sus deseos de que se jodiera, antes de que volviera a ver a la mujer, radiante como nunca-. Abriremos en unos momentos, pero puede quedarse si lo desea.

Baymax, del otro lado de la cortina y con Mochi ronroneando en sus brazos, se preguntó qué fue exactamente lo que causó que Tadashi se quedara sin aire por un segundo, antes de que sus niveles de cortisona volvieran a dispararse. Pero dado que la ira no era una emergencia médica que le requiriera, simplemente se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras tan en silencio como pudo.

Luego de eso, la jornada laboral se desarrolló de igual forma que en los días anteriores, aunque ciertamente con más cordialidad entre ambos hermanos. Esta vez Tadashi permaneció con una agradable sonrisa no sólo mientras atendía a los clientes sino también cuando su hermano se acercaba con los pedidos, intercambiando las palabras justas y necesarias, claro, pero al menos mirándose a los ojos al hablar.

Mientras la tarde transcurría Tadashi se descubrió un par de veces con la mirada fija en su hermano, inevitablemente curioso por el extremo cambio en su estado de ánimo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se movía entre los clientes con una sonrisa radiante que dejaba expuestos sus blancos dientes y la enternecedora hendidura entre ellos. Se entretenía en conversaciones con ellos como nunca antes e incluso generó en un momento un debate colectivo sobre si el equipo del ITSF ganaría el campeonato este año al igual que el anterior o no, donde se mantuvo firmemente a favor del local sólo porque Wasabi estaba en él.

Aunque agradecía el cambio -pues no hubiera soportado ver a su hermano en un pésimo estado por su culpa-, sin lugar a dudas éste le desconcertaba. Hiro nunca tendía a ser el centro de atención en ningún lado, prueba de ello era lo nervioso que muchas veces se ponía cuando debía exponer en las ferias de la universidad. Pero en aquella ocasión parecía un pez nadando en el agua, riendo, charlando e incluso haciendo chistes tontos de los que todos reían. Hasta él se descubrió haciéndolo un par de veces.

Pero a pesar de lo grato que le resultaba el verle en aquella faceta relajada había algo que no acababa de ponerlo cómodo con todo aquello. No le gustaba que todas las miradas estuvieran fijas en él, no le agradaba que las jóvenes en el café le sonrieran tontamente cuando les llevaba sus pedidos o le dieran las gracias por cada cosa que hacía, y tampoco le gustaba la forma en que incluso algunos chicos lo hacían.

De hecho, y para su infinita sorpresa, se sentía feliz cuando permanecía hablando con la señora Matsuda y su compañera de turno. La anciana mujer pasaba tantas horas al día en el café que incluso podía llegar a tener ocho compañeros de mesa en distintas horas del día.

-Dime, pequeño Hiro, ¿Estás enamorado?

Al menos se sintió feliz hasta que aquella pregunta, soltada sin el menor filtro y con toda la intención de ser oída por todo el café, casi le obliga a soltar la taza que estaba llenando de café con leche en ese momento.

Tragó saliva, observando de reojo a su hermano mientras fingía estar inmerso en su labor. Con los ojos fijos en su rostro de perfil, Tadashi pudo ver perfectamente como el desconcierto obligaba a Hiro a abrir sus ojos de par en par y a boquear por un segundo, antes de que un fuerte rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas -como si afuera no estuvieran a dos grados-, al notar como las conversaciones de cinco mesas a la redonda cesaban por completo y todas las miradas se fijaban en él.

El silencio de Hiro se extendió por tanto tiempo que estuvo a punto de rebalsar la taza, pero alcanzó a ver cómo el chico sonreía levemente antes de contestar y de que el café le quemara la mano.

-No lo creo, señora Matsuda- su voz sonaba sincera, al menos para cualquiera que no le conociera. Pero para él, que había sido testigo de su actuar desde sus primeras mentiras, no le pasó desapercibido como se colocaba un mechón de cabello azabache tras su oreja, en un movimiento que estaba diseñado para ocultar su nerviosismo-. ¿Por qué pregunta?

La anciana mujer se encogió de hombros y se acomodó los anteojos sobre sus oscuros ojos rasgados, claramente satisfecha de que el chico le siguiera la charla.

-Es que estás radiante, cariño- explicó escuetamente antes de dar un sorbo a su tercera taza de té del día. Cuando volvió a hablar Hiro aún estaba esperando por su respuesta, educado como pocas veces lo era-. Me recuerdas mucho a mi pequeña nieta cuando hay un chico especial en su vida.

Ante esa afirmación Tadashi tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza del mostrador para no caer de la impresión, cuidando de no volcar el contenido de la taza que acababa de servir, y esperando que todos los ojos estuvieran lo suficientemente fijos en el rostro al rojo vivo de su hermano como para notar la forma en la que él estaba a punto de convulsionar.

-¿Tiene una nieta?- preguntó Hiro, esta vez con una franca sorpresa en su rostro.

-Claro, una princesita de catorce años- aseguró la mujer, antes de dedicarle una mirada pícara y una sonrisa descarada- ¿Te gustaría que te la presente?

A esas alturas, Tadashi estaba pensándose seriamente la posibilidad de echar a la mujer del lugar. ¿Cómo se le ocurría presentarle a Hiro una chica cuando él ni siquiera estaba logrando rescatarlo de las garras de Fred?

Entonces hizo falso contacto por un segundo.

¿Qué tenía de malo que su hermano conociera chicas?, ¿No sería la solución perfecta a sus problemas?

La risa de Hiro le sacó de sus cavilaciones por un segundo.

-Se lo agradezco, pero creo que estoy bien así por ahora- rechazó cortésmente.

" _Definitivamente sería la solución perfecta"._ Murmuró en su fuero interno… ¿Entonces por qué aquella inexplicable felicidad le embargó al oír la negativa de su hermano?

Ajena a su predicamento, la señora Matsuda sonrió al chico sin el menor rencor. En cambio, estaba disfrutando de que todas las miradas estuvieran fijas en su charla y, de paso, de avergonzar a aquel chiquillo que había visto crecer y que tan adorable le parecía.

-Es una pena, pequeño Hiro, porque en verdad te estás poniendo muy guapo- soltó sin pena alguna, ahogando una carcajada al ver la forma en que su amiga, frente a ella, escupía parte de su té en la taza de nuevo y como el chico se prendía como un cerillo por la pena. Decidió aprovecharse un poco más antes de que Hiro saliera corriendo, como su expresión dejaba en claro era su deseo-. Estoy segura de que tienes muchas chicas y chicos tras de ti ahora mismo, ¿No?- inquirió, parpadeando repetidas veces de la forma más inocente que podía.

La iba a echar.

Tadashi definitivamente la iba a echar del café.

¿De verdad había dicho eso?, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer de setenta años como ella se encargara de hablar así a un jovenzuelo de quince, frente a toda aquella gente, y además insinuar lo que acababa de insinuar? Entendía que quisiera mostrarse moderna y de mente abierta, ¿Pero llegar al punto de suponer que Hiro podía ser atractivo para otros chicos? ¡¿Se había vuelto loca?!

Con su semblante serio y sin razonar bien, Tadashi se dispuso a bordear el mostrador y sacar a su hermano, que se había quedado de piedra, de aquel aprieto antes de que pudiera ofenderse realmente con la mujer.

Sin embargo fue él mismo quien se quedó de piedra cuando, contra todo pronóstico y para su sorpresa, Hiro se echó a reír ante la mujer, al igual que buena parte de los comensales del café.

-Señora Matsuda, agradezco el halago, pero realmente dudo que las cosas sean como usted las pinta- soltó, despreocupado, antes girarse a una pareja en la mesa tras él y darles la cuenta-. No exagere, por favor.

La mujer sonrió, dispuesta a seguir.

-No veo por qué no. Tienes un cuerpo bastante atractivo para un chico de tu edad y un rostro muy peculiar, masculino pero delicadamente definido- agregó, antes de beber un sorbo más-. Yo creo que podrías tener muchos pretendientes, tanto chicas como chicos.

Hiro negó con la cabeza, sonriendo y ruborizado por la pena, sin ser consciente de la forma en que varias mesas alrededor asentían a la observación de la anciana mujer.

Ciertamente Hiro había crecido desde aquel niño enclenque y callado que ayudaba tímidamente y de mala gana a su tía en el café; todos los presentes podían notar la forma en que su cuerpo había adquirido seguridad y elegancia al andar y tonicidad en aquel año, atributos que sólo eran resaltados por la elegante manera en que su traje de mesero se pegaba a su cuerpo con las tonalidades negras y blancas. De igual forma su rostro había tornado sus rasgos aún aniñados en unos más finos y delicados, aunque siempre conservando un dejo de inocencia que le hacía terriblemente tierno. Su nariz pequeña y ligeramente respingada, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas y su mentón marcado ayudaban a delimitar unas mejillas de tersa piel lampiña, unos rosáceos y carnosos labios que dibujaban una sensual curva en cada sonrisa y como sus ojos enmarcados por un bosque de espesas pestañas negras brillaban con un aire de seguridad e inteligencia que no por ello los hacía altaneros o ególatras como en otros tiempos habían sido.

Aquella tarde en especial, de hecho, su andar era relajado y fluido entre las mesas, como si apenas tocara el suelo mientras hablaba con uno y otro cliente, y sus sonrisas educadas y divertidas, junto al brillo de jovialidad en sus ojos chocolate, hacía que fuera casi imposible despegar la mirada de él, atrayendo a la mayoría de los jóvenes presentes como la luz a las polillas.

Y en ese trance se descubrió Tadashi cuando Hiro llegó al mostrador para buscar la orden de unas chicas. Sus ojos sorprendidos se encontraron con los alegres de su hermano a un escaso metro de distancia, y el joven debió fruncir el ceño al ver que no despegaba su mirada de la suya, redescubriendo las suaves tonalidades de ámbar bajo la luz del foco de bajo consumo, y sin poder decir nada.

-¿Tadashi?- le llamó pasados unos segundos de silencioso intercambio. Pasó unas veces su mano frente a sus ojos para cortar el contacto, a lo que el mayor parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado- ¿Está todo bien?

El aludido le observó descolocado por unos instantes más antes de, alarmado, notar la forma en que se le había quedado mirando y apresurarse a entregarle la bandeja con tres cafés con leche y media docena de croissants.

-C-claro- se apresuró a responder, maldiciendo internamente el temblor de su voz. No podía dejar que su hermano notara la forma en que lo dicho por aquella mujer lo había afectado, y mucho menos podía permitirse el que Hiro descubriera el riguroso escudriño al que acababa de someterlo-. Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado.

Hiro alzó una ceja antes de dirigirle una mirada inquisidora y dudosa por un par de segundos, en los que Tadashi debió cruzar los dedos por debajo del mostrador, esperando que su hermano decidiera creerle.

Y no pudo más que suspirar de alivio en su fuero interno al ver como se encogía de hombros, antes de darse la vuelta con el pedido en mano y dirigirse a una mesa con tres jóvenes en una de las ventanas laterales…

Motivo por el cual no pudo ver como el chico esbozaba una gran sonrisa que era la mezcla perfecta entre malicia y felicidad absoluta.

Debía admitirlo, aún estaba algo resentido por la conversación que habían tenido con su hermano la noche anterior, y de hecho estaba seguro que no hubiera tenido el valor de ir aquel día al café si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Fred y su extraño consejo.

 _-¿Cómo pretendes que finja que no me afecta?- había dicho la noche anterior, vaciando la tercera caja de pañuelos que su amigo le había tendido, y fulminándolo con sus ojos llorosos y dolidos mientras le veía comer frituras despreocupadamente._

 _-Es lo único que servirá, Hiro- le había respondido, con toda su atención puesta en la pantalla frente a él, donde transmitían una tonta película francesa que ni siquiera estaba traducida y a la que en realidad ninguno le estaba prestando atención-. Finge que no te duele, finge que no te importa en lo más mínimo, que tu vida no cambió para nada a pesar de lo mucho que estés sufriendo. No puedes dejar que sepa lo mucho que te duele su indiferencia, no puedes dejarle ver lo mucho que te importa. Y si eso no da resultado… bueno, al menos podrás seguir con la cabeza en alto e incluso llegar a convencerte de que en realidad es así, que en realidad no duele, que en realidad él te importa tan poco como tú a él. Si es posible incluso trata de mostrarte más feliz que nunca, por mucho que te estés muriendo._

 _Ante esas palabras Hiro había arqueado una ceja con curiosidad, sólo para fruncir el ceño. Era claro que algo de lo que no estaba enterado había acontecido entre su amigo y Wasabi mientras él había estado en el café, porque aquellas palabras ciertamente parecían dirigidas más al rubio que a él._

 _-¿Quieres hablar de eso?- preguntó con la voz algo pastosa por el llanto, a la vez que se secaba las lágrimas por milésima vez en la noche. Misteriosamente su llanto cesó, aunque no estaba seguro si ya se había desahogado del todo o si sólo se le habían acabado las lágrimas._

 _Fred había negado efusivamente con la cabeza, dejando una botana a mitad de camino entre la bolsa y su boca, antes de bufar por lo bajo y abandonar tanto bocadillo como bolsa en el suelo y ponerse de pie de un salto._

 _-No, quiero olvidarlo- había gruñido, y los aires de promesa en su voz fueron perceptibles incluso para el chico-. Venga, ambos vamos a olvidarlo._

 _Hiro se quejó cuando envolvió su delgada muñeca entre sus dedos largos y finos, pero acabó por dejarse arrastrar por el chico hasta quedar ambos de pie frente al televisor gigante._

 _-¿Qué se supone que haremos?- preguntó, extrañado y ya sintiéndose un poco mejor sólo de ver como el chico abría el menú de juegos de su televisor._

 _-Cosas de adultos, Hiro- había respondido, con cierto aire enigmático y pagado de sí mismo-. Cosas de adultos._

Y _cosas para adultos_ resultó ser jugar por dos horas seguidas una batalla de bailarines en un tablero gigante, con movimientos que empezaron por darle pena cuando sus pasos terminaron pareciendo más una serie de convulsiones que una imitación del avatar en la pantalla. Pero al final de la tercera canción de pop japonés había acabado por descubrir su talento innato para bailar… o pasar vergüenza, que era casi lo mismo en ese caso. Y a eso debía buena parte del buen humor que hoy se cargaba.

La otra mitad era por completo a causa de lo acontecido aquella mañana.

Y aunque había tenido sus dudas, finalmente aceptó hacer el intento y volver al café. Francamente no había esperado ninguna reacción en especial de su hermano más allá de la indiferencia típica de aquellos días… por eso apenas había podido controlar su alegría cuando se había descubierto asaltado por él tras poner un pie en el café. Aquella preocupación digna de una madre histérica, aquel enojo que estaba destinado exclusivamente a ocultar el miedo de su hermano por él cuando se ponía en problemas estúpidos y peligrosos. Y el infinito amor que había tras aquel temor.

Apenas había logrado ocultar la felicidad sobrehumana que lo había embargado en aquel momento, pues el que su hermano aún pudiera reaccionar de aquella forma por él sólo quería decir una cosa: no todo estaba perdido, aún había oportunidad de que pudieran volver a tener aquella cercanía con su hermano y, tal vez, incluso pudieran tratar de volver a hablar de su situación.

Pero no en ese momento, no cuando sus sentimientos heridos estaban tan latentes aún y mucho menos después de que Fred le había dicho que, bajo ningún concepto, debía dejar que Tadashi viera cuanto aquello le importaba aún.

Así que sabiendo que sus heridas quedarían expuestas si tocaban el tema de nuevo, se negó a toda costa a dejar que Tadashi tratara de abordarlo aquella mañana, dejando en claro que lo suyo iba en serio y que no estaba dispuesto a oír nada hasta que él tampoco estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo, sin importar cuanto muriera por dentro por oír lo que él tuviera que decir o si para evitarlo tenía que soportar a la señora Matsuda incluso media hora antes de lo estrictamente necesario.

Mujer a la cual no sabía en ese momento si aborrecer o adorar por lo que le debía.

Está bien, tal vez hubiera sufrido uno de los mayores bochornos hace unos minutos gracias a ella, pero había tenido una revelación bastante importante y no se trataba de que la mitad del café estuviera de acuerdo en que se había vuelto un bonito adolescente con cara de niña y que tenía por completo la atención de todos los clientes del Lucky´s Cat. No, la revelación era que a su querido hermano no le gustaba un ápice que la tuviera. Había podido notar la mirada de Tadashi fija en él en todo momento que había hablado con la señora Matsuda y los demás comensales antes y después de ella. Sus ojos se habían clavado como cuchillas sobre él en cada instante en que había permanecido conversando con las personas en el lugar, y eso había sido en buena parte lo que le había incentivado a mostrarse más extrovertido de lo normal.

Y lo que había descubierto le había dejado radiante como una estrella. Sí, su dulce hermano apenas y había podido despegar su mirada de él, y esta vez no se trataba de miradas de soslayo e intermitentes, recelosas, como las que le había estado dedicando durante aquellos días en el trabajo. No, eran miradas fijas, interesadas y, si no se equivocaba, posesivas.

Porque sí, así como él era un niño celoso y guardián de sus seres queridos, sabía perfectamente que Tadashi tampoco era muy abierto a dejar que otros jugaran con sus juguetes en su cara. Podía ser amable, podía ser capaz de pasarla bien en una fiesta y trabajar perfectamente con un millón de desconocidos, pero él lo conocía. Tadashi era selectivo, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, y una vez conformaba un grupo de amigos o personas cercanas para nada estaba dispuesto a que cualquiera interactuara con ellos en su presencia.

Era un mal hábito que, suponía, se debía de alguna forma al hecho de perder sus padres y que sus amigos fácilmente le cambiaran por otras personas de pequeño… o quizás los celos estuvieran en su sangre, ya que él era exactamente igual y podía apostar lo que fuera a que Cass también lo era.

Es decir, Tadashi era un chico celoso en el fondo, y el que permaneciera con su vista vigilante en él durante todo su horario de trabajo sólo podía significar una cosa: Tadashi estaba celoso de que recibiera tanta atención de otras personas.

Y lo más importante, sospechaba que ni siquiera su muy cercano amigo Fred se hallaba exento del recelo de su hermano, lo que sin dudas explicaría el porqué de su progresivo enfurruñamiento y cabreo hacia él desde que había comenzado a pasar las noches con el millonario.

Cuando la idea de que él y Fred pudieran llegar a estar haciendo algo más que sólo hablar tonterías y desahogarse mutuamente pasó por su mente estuvo a punto de echarse a reír allí mismo, pero trató de contenerse al llegar a la mesa donde aquellas tres chicas, aparentemente de su edad, esperaban su orden con amables sonrisas.

Y desde luego que se quedó hablando con ellas un poco más de lo necesario, sintiendo como dos deliciosas puñaladas los ojos de su hermano fijos en su nuca, sin llegar a sospechar la forma en que el blanco trapo que cada día usaba sufría por sus acciones al ser retorcido por un ceñudo Tadashi.

Sin embargo no quería dar demasiadas alas a su imaginación. Tadashi podía estar celándolo sin que ello involucrara algo más respecto a su situación actual. Sabía que no era lo mismo el que su hermano le viera como un chico atractivo a mujeres y hombres a que entendiera que el único hombre que le interesaba le mirara era él, aun cuando nunca pudiera verlo como lo hubiera deseado.

Pero no por ello se iba a detener, llevaría aquella estrategia de los celos hasta donde fuera necesario, o al menos hasta que su hermano sintiera la verdadera amenaza de que pudiera ser reemplazado por otra persona, que, sospechaba, era el punto en que ya no podría soportarlo más y debería sentarse a escucharlo.

Hiro sonrió, maquiavélico, antes de dirigirse con una sonrisa radiante a una mesa en la que dos chicos llevaban rato sonriéndole.

Tres horas más tarde, Hiro suspiró mientras ponía llave a la puerta principal del café, aun riendo levemente de las locuras de la señora Matsuda, que ahora ya no le parecía ni una ancianita tan indefensa ni tan triste sabiendo que en realidad tenía una nieta y una hija que la visitaban tres veces a la semana.

Se estiró un poco, sintiendo los músculos agarrotados por un día inusualmente agitado para ser de semana, pero curiosamente satisfecho. Sentía sus piernas y brazos algo agarrotados después de ir y venir todo el día con pedidos y un olor bastante similar a una panadería permanecía mezclado en su ropa y cabello, junto a deliciosos matices de café.

Estaba tan ensimismado en relajarse que dio un silencioso respingo cuando oyó a Tadashi hablarle desde el mostrador.

-Ven aquí- su voz sonaba serena, pero el tono no dejaba lugar a réplica, nuevamente había entrado en su faceta de madre-, tómate un café y come algo, hoy no paraste ni un segundo.

Hiro estuvo muy tentado a dar un grito de dicha al oír la genuina preocupación tras el mandato del mayor, pero se reprimió a tiempo y, en lugar de ello, sólo se dio vuelta con una sonrisa y se dirigió con paso lento a su banco, aceptando dichoso el café y las medialunas que su hermano ya le había preparado.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir, antes de tomar la blanca pieza de cerámica entre sus manos, recibiendo su calidez con un suspiro de dicha antes de llevársela a los labios. De inmediato la cafeína comenzó a hacer efecto y le obligó a cerrar los ojos, dichoso, incluso después de que hubiera separado la taza de sus labios-. Diablos, cada vez lo haces mejor- suspiró, disfrutando del dulce sabor, suavizado con un chorro de leche tibia.

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente al ver la mirada hermano fija en su rostro, y repentinamente fue consciente de lo qué había dicho y el tono en qué había sido dicho.

Alejó la mirada, avergonzado, mientras trataba de disimular su rubor tomando otro trago de café.

" _Podrás ser muy seguro y provocador en tus sueños, Hiro, pero sigues siendo un niño"._ Había susurrado una voz en su fuero interno, y la hubiera mandado a callar abiertamente si no fuera porque estaba demasiado pendiente de la mirada el mayor sobre él, inescrutable pero fija.

Al menos hasta que se volteó hacia la máquina de hacer café sobre el mostrador y, en tres simples pasos, se preparó una taza para él mismo.

Respiró hondo y trató de olvidar aquello con una medialuna, esperando que alguno de los dos rompiera el pesado silencio que comenzaba a surgir en aquel lugar.

-Oye- y casi se ahoga con ella, pues en verdad no esperaba que fuera Tadashi quien rompiera el silencio y, mucho menos, que lo hiciera tan rápido. Cuando alzó su mirada hasta él pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en su gesto, a la vez que se llevaba una mano hasta la nuca y comenzaba a masajearla lentamente, buscando relajarse-. Estaba pensando que, si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes quedarte a ver una película conmigo esta noche.

Hiro alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa, incapaz de creer que su hermano se atreviera a dar un primer paso para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Y sólo pudo sonreír de medio lado, infinitamente enternecido por el claro nerviosismo que le embargaba. De cierta forma el saber que ambos estaban casi igual de incomodos por todo aquello, pero dispuestos a mejorar las cosas, le parecía realmente algo bonito.

Pero si las cosas estaban tomando esa dirección era por una causa, y sin duda se debía al concejo de Fred. Y cuando las cosas por fin comenzaban a tomar el camino correcto era cuando más firme debía mantenerse.

Hizo una mueca apenada que sólo era sincera en un cincuenta por ciento, el otro cincuenta por ciento estaba destinado al gozo que le causaba el darle a Tadashi un poco de su propia medicina.

-Yo… lo lamento, pero tengo planes con Fred esta noche- explicó vagamente, lo que no era exactamente mentira, pues ambos habían quedado para una revancha en la guerra de bailarines. Aunque dudaba que pudiera competir con las piernas en el estado en que se hallaban-. De hecho debería cambiarme ya.

La forma en que su expresión cambió perceptiblemente de una velada esperanza a la más pura pena hizo tambalear su firmeza por un segundo, pero pronto el mayor cambió su faz por una pobremente feliz.

-Oh, bien. Lo entiendo…- se había apresurado a responder, y aunque trató de sonar relajado e indiferente, Hiro pudo notar cierta tensión en su voz que denotaba su molestia- De igual forma tengo que pasar algo de tiempo de caridad con mi hijo, ¿No crees?

Si Tadashi no hubiera estado tan ensimismado tratando de no darse un zape por su idiota comentario, hubiera sido capaz de oír el _"¿Qué?"_ que aquella voz que comenzaba a odiar exclamaba en su fuero interno.

Hiro alzó una ceja y le contempló torciendo el gesto por la confusión. Su hijo… ¿Era Baymax?

-Oookay…- fue lo único que pudo decir, aún bajo los efectos de la extrañez, antes de deslizarse lentamente por el borde del banquillo y caer de pie-. Eh… ¿Diviértete con Baymax?- ofreció, dudoso. Cuando el mayor asintió, claramente nervioso y con una tensa sonrisa curvando sus labios de forma irregular, el chico sólo pudo alejarse con pasos presurosos hasta desaparecer tras la roja cortina del café.

Y una vez estuvo a salvo tras ésta debió detenerse y parpadear un par de veces, antes de ahogar una risa enternecida contra su mano y dirigirse a cambiarse antes e ir a casa de Fred.

-Adiós- se apresuró a agregar el mayor cuando vio al joven emprender su huida, agitando su mano en un gesto demasiado rápido como para resultar natural. Cuando la cortina ocultó el cuerpo de su hermano de su campo de visión, Tadashi sólo pudo echarse sobre la fría superficie de madera y exhalar un abochornado gemido contra ella. Miró con pena la blanca taza de café que Hiro había tenido entre sus manos hasta hace tan sólo unos segundos, sintiendo sus pómulos aumentar de temperatura-Tiempo de caridad con mi hijo… ¿En qué rayos estás pensando, Tadashi?

De repente a su mente llegó la dichosa expresión de gozo que su hermano había esbozado al beber su café, y el rubor de Tadashi sólo aumentó cuando volvió a dibujar las espesas pestañas del chico describiendo un alargado arco sobre sus pómulos ruborizados, y la forma en que la humedad cubría sus labios cuando separó la taza de ellos, haciéndoles ver más brillantes y rojizos que de costumbre, le obligó a reprimir un estremecimiento de deseo. De sólo pensar que esos mismos labios estaban ahora mismo a unos pocos escalones de distancia…

Tadashi abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado por el camino que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos, antes de volver a dejar caer su cabeza entre sus brazos y ahogar otro gemido.

" _Realmente, ¿En qué rayos estás pensando?"._

* * *

La noche del jueves Tadashi ahogó un pesado suspiro, sentándose en el amplio sofá de tres cuerpos que ocupada el centro de su sala de estar y llevándose una lata de cerveza a los labios. Usualmente no bebía alcohol, pues él mismo había tenido que admitir su baja tolerancia a él luego de que Gogo se burlara en su cara por haberse quedado dormido sobre Wasabi solo después de unas cervezas la primera vez que habían salido de fiesta… y luego de haber tratado de bailar con él a la vista de todo el campus, por supuesto.

Sus mejillas se encendieron por el recuerdo, a la vez que daba otro sorbo y sentía el amargo líquido contra su lengua, obligándole a reprimir un estremecimiento que no era del todo por causa de su baja temperatura. A decir verdad ni siquiera el sabor de aquella bebida le gustaba tanto, pero su consumo era más bien como una especie de tratamiento alternativo para él. Le ayudaba a dormir como un bebé, lo que estaba empíricamente comprobado luego de tres intentos de fiestón con sus amigos que habían acabado irremediablemente igual… y dormir como un bebé le vendría muy bien luego de no haberlo hecho correctamente por casi una semana.

Estaba dispuesto a encender el televisor y ver alguna idiotez hasta que el alcohol lo arrastrara felizmente al mundo del sueño, pero sus deseos se vieron frustrados en el momento en que su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su jean, sacándolo de su ensimismado aburrimiento e interrumpiendo el crepitar del fuego en el hogar con su pegajosa melodía.

Cuando la foto de Wasabi con la camiseta negra de _Adicto al caos_ que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, apareció en su celular, Tadashi no pudo más que alzar una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿Viejo?- habló con calma a modo de saludo, dando un lento sorbo a su cerveza antes de poner los pies sobre el sillón, dispuesto a holgazanear mientras escuchaba lo que su amigo tuviera que decirle.

 _-Tadashi… ¿Fred y Hiro son pareja?_

Y ante esa pregunta hizo un proceso en reversa, volvió a verter el contenido de la lata en su interior y se irguió en el asiento, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa y tosiendo por el ahogo.

-¿Q-QUÉ?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sintiendo las lágrimas producto de su ahogo deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Pudo oír un breve tartamudeo del otro lado de la línea, y adivinó la incomodidad de su amigo incluso sin verlo. Si aquellas charlas le sacaban de su zona de confort a él, no quería imaginar lo que sufriría alguien tan correcto como lo era Wasabi al tenerlas.

- _L-Lo siento_ \- se disculpó y Tadashi esperó al oírle suspirar de manera nerviosa- _. Pero es que están todas las noches juntos, Y Hiro siempre se queda en su casa hasta temprano en la mañana y creí que tú…_

Tadashi frunció el ceño, antes de entrecerrar sus ojos con recelo y dejar la cerveza en su mano sobre la mesa frente a él. Aquello despertó sus alarmas.

-Un momento ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- preguntó, interrumpiendo la enfurruñada verborragia de su amigo. La forma en que le oyó tragar saliva audiblemente al saberse descubierto le hubiera resultado graciosa si no le inquietara tanto lo mucho que sabía de la vida de su hermano para no verse desde… ¿Cuándo había sido la última misión? Con la llegada del frío las actividades delictivas se reducían drásticamente y la mayoría de las que se llevaban a cabo eran lo suficientemente irrelevantes como para delegarlas a los policías de la ciudad.

Del otro lado de la línea el silencio se mantuvo por un segundo, antes de que el sonido de su amigo al inhalar profundamente lo cortara.

- _T-Tengo contactos-_ se limitó a decir, nervioso. Claro, si es que ir todas las noches hasta la mansión de Fred y preguntarle a Heatcliff se consideraba tener contactos pues sí, los tenía. Sin embargo, pronto la molestia retornó a su voz, aunque esta vez se aseguró de que su tono fuera más relajado-. _Como sea, ¿Crees que sean pareja?_

Tadashi estaba a punto de soltar una rotunda negativa, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo de hacerlo. ¿Realmente podía ser tan hipócrita de negar la misma pregunta que él llevaba haciéndose durante una semana?, ¿No se había gastado sus preciosas horas de sueño desde el jueves pasado formulándose preguntas similares e incluso peores y se había visto orillado a tomar alcohol para dormir esta noche?, ¿Realmente estaba seguro ya de que el que Hiro y Fred fueran pareja no fuera el caso?

Su momento de silencio se extendió lo suficiente para que un considerable charco se formara bajo su lata de cerveza debido a la condensación del agua, y se apresuró a colocarla en el suelo y limpiar el charco antes que dejara una mancha que obligara a Cass a hacerle cometer harakiri.

-Yo…- comenzó, dudosamente. Deseaba con toda su alma poder responder que no, pero hacerlo hubiera sido una gran blasfemia-. No lo sé, Wasabi- acabó por confesar, sintiéndose como si estuviera hablando de la inocencia de un condenado a muerte y no por la posible relación de su hermano. Tampoco entendía del todo la profunda decepción que le provocaba aquella posibilidad.

Wasabi volvió a suspirar pesadamente del otro lado de la línea, y Tadashi creyó tener cierta empatía por su estado… aunque no logaba entender a qué se debía su preocupación ¿Acaso le inquietaba tener amigos gay?

- _Entiendo…-_ acabó por soltar el mayor, con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever su consternación y que cambió por uno de vergüenza cuando volvió a hablar-. _En verdad lo siento, viejo._

Conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese instante, sin duda reprochándose por haberle soltado aquella bomba sin más y de golpe, pero aunque no le parecía la mejor forma de abordar una cuestión así no podía sentirse molesto con él. Y en cierta forma incluso podría llegar a comprender el que actuara de aquella forma aún sin saber qué motivos lo estuvieran guiando. Wasabi se caracterizaba por su tendencia a dar una y mil vueltas a los problemas más pequeños, y si él lo había estado pasando mal aquella semana sólo por barajar un par de ideas sobre lo que Fred y Hiro podían estar haciendo, no podía ni siquiera imaginarse la clase de auto tortura a la que su amigo se había estado sometiendo.

-Está bien- le restó importancia al tema con el tono de voz más tranquilizador que la situación le permitía- adiós, Wasabi.

El otro soltó un escueto adiós antes de colgarle, dejando a Tadashi solo con su conciencia y el fuego.

Se quedó mirando un par de segundos la pantalla de su celular. Con él aún en la mano se inclinó a tomar la lata del suelo para, acto seguido, volver a recostarse en los almohadones que fungían como respaldo en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

Tomó un sorbo de cerveza lentamente, antes de volver a encender la pantalla y dirigirse directamente al chat de su hermano.

La tarde se había desarrollado casi tan jovialmente como la anterior en el café, y nuevamente Tadashi había propuesto a Hiro el quedarse en casa, sólo para recibir una negativa del chico casi de inmediato, antes de retirarse como cada día lo hacía a las ocho de la noche. Y desde ese momento no había vuelto a conectarse, aunque habían pasado tres horas ya.

No fue consciente de la desesperada manera en la que bebía esta vez, ansioso por desconectarse de la realidad antes de que su mente volviera a maquinar cualquier cosa en contra de su amigo y su hermano, mientras el silencio de la habitación sólo era interrumpido por el ir y venir del líquido dentro de la lata y el crepitar del fuego en una esquina de la habitación. Aún no entendía por qué Cass había insistido en mantener el hogar en lugar de adoptar un sistema de calefacción más moderno como en el resto de la casa, pero debía admitir que era agradable la manera en que el resplandor rojizo lo embargaba todo y cómo dibujaba sombras danzantes por todo el lugar… era una suerte el que no hubiera desarrollado ningún tipo de trauma por el ver llamas luego el incendio.

Era eso, o que tenía un trauma mucho mayor entre manos como para preocuparse por eso.

Estuvo tentado por un momento en el tratar de adivinar el porqué de que Wasabi se interesara en la relación que Fred y Hiro mantenían, pero dejó de tratar de engañarse luego de los tres primeros segundos. Lo que menos le interesaba a Tadashi eran los motivos del llamado de Wasabi, porque lo único que le importaba de esa situación era su hermano.

Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera preocupado a Wasabi al punto de orillarse a tener que llamarlo le había ayudado a dejar algo en claro: él no era el único que sospechaba que ambos podrían ser algo más, y sus actividades –fueran las que fueran e independientemente de los detalles que Wasabi conociera- daban lugar a aquellas interpretaciones, y no eran sólo desvaríos suyas por ser un hermano demasiado celoso y sobreprotector.

Sin profundizar en el triste hecho de que él mismo lo reconociera, suspiró pesadamente, cansado de todo aquello. Dejó su celular de forma desganada sobre la mesita de té, con la mirada fija en el fuego que era la única fuente de luz en toda la casa, antes de dar un sobo a su cerveza helada aún.

Está vez sintió como pasados unos momentos su cuerpo se volvía más pesado y sus parpadeos cada vez más lentos debido a la pesadez de sus párpados. El fuego generó un efecto casi hipnótico en él y al cabo de unos segundos su respiración se volvió más relajada.

Debería darle vergüenza el que su cuerpo fuera tan susceptible a caer en los efectos del alcohol con sólo una lata, pero en ese momento lo agradecía.

Pero mientras permanecía en ese estado de sopor y apuraba un trago de la lata, pensó que tal vez ya fuera hora de encarar seriamente a Hiro respecto a sus actividades con Fred y preguntarle si en verdad su relación con él era de la naturaleza que él y Wasabi sospechaban.

-Pequeño bastardo- farfulló con voz pesada y arrastrando las palabras un poco- ¿No se supone que estabas enamorado de mí?, ¿Qué haces corriendo a los brazos de otro en cuanto no te dan lo que quieres, niño malcriado?, ¿Qué haces tratando de llamar la atención de todos cada tarde y dejando que todos los clientes te hablen y miren así en mi cara?

Tadashi felizmente se hubiera horrorizado hasta que su piel adquiriera una tonalidad verdosa de ser consciente de lo que acababa de pensar, pero el alcohol siempre había ayudado a que soltara las cosas que menos le creerían capaz de decir, no hablando por él exactamente, pero sí dándole el empujoncito que necesitaba para arrepentirse de cada pequeño recuerdo en sus momentos de lucidez.

Apuró el último vestigio de cerveza de la lata antes de lanzarla despreocupadamente al suelo de madera y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el sueño. Pero en lugar del sueño sereno y apacible que deseaba se vio asaltado una y otra vez por el recuerdo de los húmedos labios de su hermano menor, las sonrisas coquetas –a su parecer- que les dirigía a todos en el café y las ideas que él mismo había tenido de lo que podría estar haciendo con Fred en su casa…

Y la peor parte de sus sueños, la que le obligó a caer del sofá aún a mitad de la noche con un aparatoso golpe y soltando un grito espantado, sobrio del horror, fue la imagen que llegó a su mente de él mismo castigando a su hermano por la manera en que lo había estado ignorando durante aquellos días y en cambio había preferido pasar su tiempo con Fred y los clientes.

Tras sacudir la cabeza un par de veces y con el hombro ligeramente adolorido por la caída, Tadashi abrió los ojos de par en par por las fuertes nauseas que le obligaron a ahogar una arcada allí mismo. Sin poder soportarlo, echó a correr por la cocina y las escaleras hasta llegar al baño en su habitación, no estando exactamente seguro de si el profundo malestar que le hizo devolver todo el contenido de su estómago en el inodoro era por causa de la cerveza, o por el recuerdo de los jadeos y gemidos de Hiro mientras lo llamaba por su nombre exactamente igual que hace una semana había hecho, mientras él emitía sus propios gruñidos de gozo contra su oído, con la mirada fija en su pequeño rostro ruborizado y con la misma mueca de gozo que había realizado en su cara la tarde anterior, al tiempo que le sometía contra el suelo de la sala frente a aquel fuego encendido.

Tragó saliva tras cepillar sus dientes, viendo horrorizado y con un poderoso sonrojo la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Cuando salió del baño tuvo dos cosas en claro: la primera era que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño aún si se bajaba toda una licorería él solo. Y la segunda era que no podría aguantar hasta el día siguiente para preguntar a Hiro sobre su relación con Fred porque simplemente no podía esperar un segundo más antes de saber qué era lo que esos dos estaban haciendo… y tenía justo lo indicado para lograrlo, mandando a la mierda por una vez en su vida sus predicamentos morales por lo que iba a hacer.

Secó el exceso de humedad que aún había en sus labios con un movimiento casi violento antes de dirigirse al espacio a los pies de la cama de su hermano, donde su blanco robot yacía encerrado en su puerto de carga, sobre el cuál un relajado Mochi dormía plácidamente.

-Creo que sí pasaremos tiempo de calidad juntos, hijo- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y ganándose una mirada adormilada y curiosa del gato.

* * *

Tadashi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro contra la palma de su mano, el milésimo que había soltado en lo que llevaba desde que el sol se había alzado sobre la ciudad. Sentía los párpados pesados y el comienzo de una migraña gestarse en su cabeza, pero decidido a ignorar su malestar, volvió a tomar la taza de café junto a él en el mostrador y darle un sorbo. Su estómago se quejó ante el pesado líquido, aun revuelto luego de la cerveza y su malestar de la noche anterior, pero tampoco quiso prestar atención a ello.

En lugar de eso, toda su atención permaneció fija en el rostro relajado de su hermano, quien permanecía con los audífonos puestos y tonteaba distraídamente con su celular mientras se sostenía con un brazo del gancho del cable car en el que viajaba. El hecho de presenciar cómo casi no había despegado la mirada del aparato le resultaba indignante después de pasarse la noche revisando en qué momento se conectaría al chat, sólo para que nunca lo hiciera.

-Tadashi, tu cuerpo necesita urgentemente descansar- informó Baymax a su lado, mirándolo con la cabeza inclinada y un gesto que, de no tratarse de un robot sin capacidad de realizar expresiones humanas, hubiera parecido preocupado al chico.

Pero éste ni siquiera despegó la mirada de su celular para notarlo, con toda su atención fija en el chico que observaba a través de la flamante aplicación que había creado la noche anterior.

-Claro, Bay, lo haré en cuanto Wasabi acepte publicar en internet la foto con el tutú rosa que Honey le obligó a ponerse en primer año- murmuró distraídamente, confundiendo más al robot.

-No veo la relación entre la humillación de un amigo y una mejora en tu salud física y psicológica.

-Ni yo, pero siempre funciona.

Tal vez estuviera sufriendo un serio caso de odio contra el mundo y todo lo que lo habitara en ese momento, pero Tadashi apostaba a que cualquiera en su situación lo entendería por completo.

Y es que, luego de tener ese perturbador sueño sobre el que no quería hablar ni consigo mismo, Tadashi se había dirigido acompañado de su asistente médico personal a la cochera, decidido a acabar de una vez por todas con las incertidumbres que lo embargaban sobre el vínculo que Fred y Hiro estaban manteniendo y que estaban teniendo efectos peligrosos incluso en la relación de por sí tensa que él tenía con su hermano.

¿Y cómo lo lograría? Pues de forma muy sencilla y amoral.

El día que había decidido rastrear a sus amigos para revelar su identidad como héroes, Tadashi había utilizado sus chips de rastreo para seguirlos, colocando uno sólo en Baymax debido a que sus fuertes creencias morales y principios le hacían imposible la simple idea de violentar la intimidad de sus amigos. Pero en esta ocasión, tal vez por la desesperación, tal vez por la cerveza, ni su moral ni sus principios impidieron que tomara toda la información necesaria sobre su hermano de la base de datos del robot junto a él con la única intensión de espiarlo, y tampoco nada impidió que la introdujera en el sistema de rastreo que poseía uno de los diminutos y esféricos micro drones que había creado hace ya tanto tiempo, junto a los chips.

¿Quién hubiera creído que sus sueños de espía se harían realidad después de tanto tiempo, de la forma más amarga posible y con su pequeño hermano?

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a tintar de índigo el cielo sobre las montañas tras la ciudad y cuando los ojos de Tadashi ya comenzaban a ver doble las letras y códigos de la pantalla de su computadora, el pequeño drone diseñado para rastrear a su hermano -a través de los datos que Baymax había brindado sobre su cuerpo y los que él pudo aportar de la señal del celular del chico- partió de la cochera mientras el inventor volvía a ocultar la caja verdosa en uno de los cajones de la mesa y emprendía su ascenso por las escaleras con un chistoso malvavisco gigante detrás cuidando de que no se desvaneciera allí mismo.

Pero no subió hasta su habitación, sino que se sentó en el sillón nuevamente, notando las brasas que aún ardían de la noche anterior y la lata de cerveza vacía en el suelo. Pasó con fuerza una mano por su rostro, tratando de alejar el sueño que luchaba por hacerle desvanecerse allí mismo, y tomó su celular para ver lo que el drone captaba en su camino por las pobremente iluminadas calles de San Fransokyo.

Le tomó al pequeño robot unos veinte minutos llegar hasta la mansión de Fred, y cuando la imponente edificación apareció en su pantalla Tadashi se irguió en el sofá, sin el menor atisbo de sueño, atento a cualquier imagen de su hermano que pudiera aparecer.

Pero cuando lo único que vio fue el cómo todo comenzaba a girar a toda velocidad y, de repente, lo que pudo captar el robot fue una larga cinta verdosa que el chico tardó un segundo en reconocer como una hoja de césped, sólo pudo fruncir el ceño con confusión. Acto seguido, la comprensión brilló en sus ojos y se dejó caer pesadamente contra el respaldo del sofá con un bufido lleno de frustración, cubriéndose con ambas manos el rostro demacrado.

-El radar- gruñó entre sus manos, como si estuviera diciendo la mayor blasfemia.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar el maldito radar que Hiro le había mostrado? Porque sí, el maldito genio de su hermano no se había ganado su título por tonterías, sino que en verdad era un prodigio que no dejaba ningún cabo suelto cuando se trataba de cosas serias.

Hiro había reinventado por completo el sistema de seguridad de la mansión de Fred desde que habían comenzado a entrenar allí, y esas modificaciones no se limitaban solamente a que los robots con los que luchaban no se volvieran locos y los atacaran de la nada cuando no estaban entrenando o que las cámaras de seguridad de Fred mostraran un patio vacío y apacible aun cuando ellos estuvieran allí –en caso de que la policía alguna vez debiera revisarlas, pues no creían que fuera necesario que vieran a seis locos chicos partiéndole la madre a unos robots resistentes a las llamas y los químicos-, entrenando. No, sino que Hiro se había lucido creando un radar que detectaba y neutralizaba cualquier cámara, drone, celular o vehículo cuyos códigos no estuvieran registrados en el sistema en un radio de un kilómetro, aunque éstos últimos fueron agregados sólo después de estar seguros de que la casa de Fred no quedaba bajo la vía de cualquier empresa de aviones, y los celulares quedaban admitidos cuando se conectaban al wi fi de la casa, pues no querían que alguien sospechara sobre porqué su celular no funcionaba dentro de la casa del millonario en caso de que llegaran familiares o amigos de éste.

En definitiva, eso quería decir no sólo que su hermano era el genio más grande del mundo, sino que había logrado joderlo de la mejor manera y sin saberlo siquiera…como por tercera vez en el primer mes de aquel año.

Consciente de que sólo faltaban dos horas para poner en marcha su vida y recibir la encomienda para la cafetería, Tadashi decidió renunciar nuevamente a intentar dormir y dejar de lamentarse por su fatídica suerte para meterse en la ducha e intentar sacarse esa magnífica cara de zombie adicto al crack que se estaba cargando desde la semana pasada.

Apenas acababa de despedir al señor Denki y a su hijo cuando, tras cerrar la puerta, una alarma de su celular lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pues no la reconocía. Sacó con movimientos perezosos el aparato mientras se dirigía bostezando hasta el mostrador. Y cuando se instaló en el banquillo y abrió sus notificaciones, estuvo a punto de caerse al ver el rostro sonriente de su hermano caminando por la calle, con la fresca brisa mañanera agitando sus cabellos y el sol bañando un rostro curiosamente cubierto de una fina capa de sudor a pesar de la estación y la temperatura.

El grito de euforia que dio para festejar que no todo su trabajo había sido completamente inútil fue tal, que pasados unos segundos un alarmado Baymax cayó cual bola de nieve gigante por las escaleras del café, confundido por creer que se trataba de un grito de dolor.

Tras un segundo de eufórica confusión, Tadashi comprendió que una vez su objetivo se alejó del radar que neutralizaba las cámaras nada había impedido al drone seguir a su hermano por la calle y que funcionaría correctamente en cualquier otro lugar.

Bien, tal vez cualquier otro inventor se hubiera sentido desanimado al saber que su invento funcionaba perfectamente para todo _excepto_ para aquello por lo que había sido creado. Pero Tadashi era un inventor optimista, y si no había podido verlo durante la noche y en el lugar que quería, al menos se desquitaría espiando a su hermano en todo el trayecto que le tomara llegar hasta su hogar.

Definitivamente no pensaría en lo turbio que había sonado eso.

Y Tadashi lo hizo, pasó una hora completa viendo como su hermano caminaba por el barrio más rico de la ciudad y luego abordaba un cable car que lo llevó por el centro y que ahora se dirigía a su hogar, lleno de unos pocos trabajadores que tenían cara de estar más muertos que vivos, muy parecidas a la que Tadashi tenía en ese momento.

La imagen que tenía de Hiro era un plano occipital, lo que le indicaba que el robot estaría en algún lugar un poco más arriba de él, tal vez en la muñeca de su sudadera o la manija de la que se sostenía. No le preocupaba en lo más mínimo el que pudiera verlo, pues su forma esférica, su color negro y su pequeño tamaño haría pasar al drone por una mosca o un insecto cualquiera.

Lo que sí le preocupaba era, en realidad, el notable estado de agitación y alegría en el que su hermano se hallaba. Sonreía, con un rostro completamente despabilado muy discorde a los de los otros viajeros a su alrededor, y constantemente deslizaba la manga de su brazo libre por su rostro retirando el exceso de sudor de su piel, como si no estuvieran a cinco grados fuera.

Y como si su estado acalorado y su inexplicable sonrisa para alguien que se había despertado a las seis de la mañana en un gélido día de vacaciones no fueran motivo de alarma para él, Tadashi puso su mejor cara de _¿Qué carajos?_ cuando vio al chico comenzar a menear sus caderas despreocupadamente en un movimiento que hubiera resultado imperceptible a cualquiera, mientras tarareaba alguna canción en español que no conocía.

Bien, lo que fuera que había estado haciendo en la casa de Fred él tendría que saberlo, porque en quince años que llevaba junto a su hermano nunca, jamás, le había visto bailar en público… ni en privado en realidad.

Apagó el celular en el momento en que le vio descender del cable car justo frente a su casa, tomando rápidamente su fiel y maltratado trapo y comenzando a limpiar la taza en la que había estado bebiendo café hasta hace un segundo, justo a tiempo de oír el sonido de la llave de su hermano introducirse en la cerradura de la puerta.

Cuando Hiro entró con una relajada sonrisa al café y se arrancó los blancos auriculares, ni siquiera sospechaba que había estado siendo espiado desde el momento en que se había marchado de la mansión de Fred por una imperceptible bola de circuitos que ahora mismo yacía en su hombro.

-Buenos días- saludó con la voz un par de octavas más alta de lo normal, lo que sólo ayudaba a resaltar la alegría que le embargaba mientras caminaba despreocupadamente hasta el dúo. Alegría que al propio Tadashi lo tenía al borde de volver a estrangular su trapo blanco.

-Buenos días- saludó tranquilamente, tratando de no sonar ansioso en lo más mínimo pero sin poder esbozar una sonrisa a riesgo de que se viera demasiado falsa. Vio de reojo como el robot y Hiro hacían el puño, y esperó en silencio a que Baymax dijera su _Balalalah_ antes de volver a hablar- ¿Cómo estás?

El chico se encogió de hombros, sin siquiera sospechar del repentino interés del mayor luego de que sus interacciones se volvieran más frecuentes desde la mañana en que Tadashi trató de hablar y él le cortó.

-Nada fuera de lo normal…- comenzó, mientras volvía a secarse el sudor del rostro. Ante ese gesto que Tadashi ya había naturalizado él pareció recordar algo-. Salvo que necesito urgentemente ducharme antes de comenzar a trabajar- añadió con una expresión reflexiva, asintiendo a sí mismo.

Tadashi frunció el ceño, confundido. Estaba acostumbrado a que se duchara en casa de Fred, aún con lo mucho que eso lo molestaba.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió, aunque sin apartar la vista de la taza mientras la colocaba en el pequeño aparador junto a la caja registradora.

De reojo pudo ver como Hiro esbozaba una sonrisa entre apenada y divertida.

-Porque Fred es una bestia que no puede dejar esperar una revancha hasta la noche y que me obligó a tener una segunda ronda ni bien salí de bañarme- soltó de la nada, con una expresión divertida al tiempo que sus ojos describían un arco perfecto cuando los puso en blanco. Hiro ni siquiera llegaba a adivinar la forma en que sus palabras podrían ser interpretadas, interpretaciones que llevaron a Tadashi a sostenerse con fuerza del mostrador para no caer cuando sus piernas le fallaron por la sorpresa. Ajeno a la severa apnea que su hermano estaba sufriendo o a la forma en que Baymax se giró hacia él, alarmado por el drástico aumento en sus neurotransmisores y su frecuencia cardíaca, Hiro sólo emprendió su ascenso por las escaleras parloteando consigo mismo, haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de su amigo-. _Mueve más las caderas, Hiro. Sigue el ritmo, Hiro. Tienes que subir y bajar más rápido, Hiro._ Por favor, algo tan natural no tendría que tener tantas reglas.

Y mientras la voz del chico se desvanecía por las escaleras, Tadashi se resbaló de su soporte en el mostrador y cayó aparatosamente al suelo, arrastrando consigo el sucio trapo y emitiendo un ahogado gemido de dolor.

Baymax estuvo frente a él en el acto.

-Has sufrido una…

El robot se detuvo al percibir los elevados niveles de cortisona que acompañaron la mirada fulminante que Tadashi, desde el suelo, le lanzó.

-Diez, Baymax- siseó, dejándose caer en el suelo junto al plato de agua de Mochi, mirando con todo el odio que le embargaba al techo, como si éste fuera cierto rubio a quien nunca más podría llamar amigo-. El dolor emocional es diez.

Escaneó al humano a toda velocidad, con sus válvulas de morfina cargadas, pero se detuvo al notar que los neurotransmisores del chico no arrojaban señales acordes a los niveles de dolor que él manifestaba. Si pudiera arquear una ceja lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo cuando vio al ceñudo joven lanzarse aquel pestilente trapo manchado de café a la cara con un gruñido frustrado que a duras penas pudo ahogar.

Cuando Hiro volvió a bajar, fresco como una lechuga y vestido con su uniforme de mesero como si no hubiera estado bailando como un desquiciado hace tan solo unas horas, no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo con aquel asqueroso trapo en el rostro.

Luego de eso, el día transcurrió normalmente para Hiro. Mantuvo sus típicas conversaciones con los clientes y se paseó veloz y eficazmente por cada mesa llevando y trayendo fuentes con comida y café. Agradeció que la señora Matsuda se limitara a hacer comentarios sobre las noticias en vez de volver a hablar de su persona y, nuevamente, pudo disfrutar de la mirada de su hermano sobre él toda la tarde, aunque esta vez hubo algo que no se pudo explicar en ella. Tadashi había parecido molesto desde que le había encontrado en el suelo del café durante la mañana, pero no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle el porqué de ello en ningún momento porque, al igual que hace dos días, los clientes habían comenzado a llegar desde el momento en que descorrieron las cortinas rojas.

Lo que Hiro no sabía era que el motivo de la molestia de su hermano era, nuevamente, él. Él, que caminaba con paso extraño debido al dolor muscular que sufría por llevar tres días en una competencia de baile misteriosamente adictiva con Fred.

Un paso incómodo que le obligaba a mantener su mente ocupada en lo que fuera que lo hubiera producido, además de obligarlo a clavar su mirada en aquellos glúteos sorpresivamente redondeados más de lo que hubiera sido correcto por parte de un hermano u otro hombre siquiera. Incluso apartó la mirada un par de veces, rojo como una brasa, cuando por culpa de ese trasero envuelto en aquel ajustado pantalón negro la imagen de su hermano en sueños llegaba a él nuevamente.

Pero misteriosamente el horror y malestar que sentía cada vez que rememoraba los gemidos de Hiro en sus sueños poco a poco fueron mermando sólo para dar lugar a un interesado análisis de los detalles que podía rescatar de sus sueños, como las mejillas sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos y brillantes y la piel perlada delicadamente por el sudor, a la vez que los comparaba con las características reales de su hermano. Llegó a la conclusión que los labios de Hiro eran más carnosos y rojizos en la realidad que en sus sueños, y que sus ojos tan expresivos le darían un toque más inocente y placentero a la mirada que el Hiro de su sueño le dedicaba.

Y aunque estuvo a punto de horrorizarse nuevamente al ser consciente de lo que estaba pensando sobre su hermano, el verlo alejarse con ese paso molesto sólo le recordó que probablemente aquellos gestos de su hermano en pleno acto íntimo alguien ya los conocía y no era él.

Nuevamente lo embargaron los urgidos deseos de interrogar al chico por su relación con Fred, más aún al recordar que Wasabi y no sólo él también había notado lo extraño de sus encuentros.

Soportó tan estoicamente como pudo toda la tarde, pero cuando la hora de cerrar llegó y Hiro corrió nuevamente a cambiarse, aparentemente más urgido que de costumbre, Tadashi se juró preguntarle… teniendo a Baymax junto a él sólo en caso de que necesitara sus desfibriladores.

Pero se hallaba tan ensimismado en la forma en que lo haría, que apenas fue consciente de la presencia de Hiro en el café sólo cuando éste lo atravesó como un bólido, soltando un agitado y emocionado adiós.

Tadashi asintió, aún inmerso en su mente. Un segundo después abrió los ojos de par en par y se giró a toda velocidad a la puerta.

-¡Hiro, espera!- exclamó, deteniendo al chico justo en el marco de la puerta, con la mitad del cuerpo fuera ya de la casa. El aludido se giró a verlo emitiendo un sonido que le instaba a continuar, un brillo mezcla de curiosidad y apuro embargaba sus ojos castaños, y saber que ese apuro no era para estar junto a él hizo sentirse ligeramente traicionado a Tadashi. No se detuvo en eso mucho tiempo, pero con su molestia tomando nuevos bríos por el detalle se inclinó sobre el mostrador, la mirada inquisidora fija en el chico- ¿Se puede saber qué carajos es lo que tanto haces en casa de Fred?

Hiro arqueó ambas cejas con sorpresa, gran parte gracias a la presencia de un insulto en la pregunta de su hermano, pues se contaban con los dedos de una mano las veces que le había oído blasfemar en su vida. Pero la pregunta en sí ya era una gran sorpresa para él, y una buena preocupación también.

¿Cómo podía definir lo que solía hacer con Fred? No se podía decir que fueran noches de películas aun cuando siempre hubiera una en el televisor de fondo. Tampoco se podía decir que estuvieran compartiéndose secretos, pues el único que tenían ya lo habían dicho y eso hubiera sido muy similar a decir que hacían pijamadas. Las competencias de baile eran lo que centralizaba sus encuentros últimamente, pero incluso éstas eran producto de algo más, y nunca diría a Tadashi que ese algo más era que lo utilizaban de método para escapar de la realidad y no pensar cada uno en sus dolores de cabeza románticos que, en su caso, era su propio hermano e interrogador.

Entonces las palabras del propio Fred llegaron a su mente, y sólo pudo sonreír tontamente. Jamás hubiera creído que lo diría a alguien más.

-Cosas de adultos- soltó a modo de explicación, en medio de un encogimiento de hombros, antes de desaparecer rumbo a la casa de su amigo.

Completamente inconsciente de la forma en que Tadashi debió sostenerse con fuerza del mostrador por segunda vez en el día, logrando a duras penas no caer de éste.

Con los impulsos del cuerpo de Hiro alejándose relajadamente por la acera, Baymax pudo concentrarse en Tadashi, aunque si Hiro hubiera seguido allí aún hubiera sido necesario hacerlo.

Y es que los niveles de cortisol que inundaban el sistema nervioso del chico prácticamente le gritaban, como millares de millares de pequeñas bombas de destrucción masiva, que lo hiciera. La testosterona también inundó el cuerpo de su primer creador al cabo de unos segundos, a la vez que progresivamente la actividad de sus neurotransmisores comenzó a crecer, llegando a ser una verdadera vorágine. Su ritmo cardíaco se incrementó drásticamente al igual que el respiratorio a medida que el humano comenzaba a hiperventilar. Cuando a él llegó la leve señal de dolor que envió su organismo cuando deslizó con fuerza sus uñas sobre la bruñida madera del mostrador, dejando ocho surcos en ella, Baymax decidió que era hora de intervenir.

-Tadashi, parece que estás exaltado- le informó, tratando de utilizar el tono alto y ligeramente agudo que solía relajarlo.

Por eso le resultó tan confuso al robot cuando sus neurotransmisores se dispararon.

-Exaltado- repitió en un ronco gruñido, fulminando y viendo completamente en rojo la puerta por la que su hermano acababa de retirarse.

" _Ese es un puto eufemismo"._

* * *

Hiro entró tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, estremeciéndose por el frío y sintiendo sus manos entumecidas mientras cerraba la puerta. Lo recibió la profunda oscuridad y el ensordecedor silencio del café, cosa que no le resultó extraña considerando que eran casi las dos de la madrugada, sin embargo agudizó el oído, tratando de oír la presencia de alguien cerca o del otro lado de la calle, pero pasados unos segundos lo único que podía percibir era el lejano sonido de los autos y el ir y venir casi inaudible de su propia respiración.

Sonrió de lado y, aprovechando su aparente soledad, hizo lo que se había contenido de hacer durante todo el trayecto de vuelta desde la mansión de Fred: comenzó a bailar.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que _baile_ fuera la palabra correcta para describir esos saltos llenos de euforia propios de un fan en pleno concierto de rock que acompañaba con risas ahogadas y grititos de emoción, aquel ritual de fanboy que llevó a cabo frente a la puerta cerrada del café al recordar el porqué de que estuviera de nuevo en su casa ya.

Había caminado distraídamente por la ciudad por una hora, valiéndose del último cable car en funcionamiento para que le acercara a la casa de su amigo. Ciertamente el que Fred fuera millonario era una ventaja para muchas cosas, pero el chico tendía a ser tan generoso con él y los demás que a veces sentía que se estaba aprovechando, aun cuando los gastos que realizaba por ellos de seguro ni siquiera le hicieran cosquillas al acaudalado bolsillo de sus padres. Cuando la imponente edificación de la casa de su amigo había aparecido a sus ojos aun estando a unas cuadras de distancia la hora debía rozar la medianoche.

Había llamado a la puerta sin mayores dilaciones, pues hace tiempo que había dejado de resultarle intimidante la abundancia que toda la casa derrochaba, y como cada noche Heatcliff había acudido a abrirla para él. Intercambió un par de palabras de cortesía con el adulto por unos segundos antes de preguntar si Fred se encontraba, algo que hacía sólo por educación ya que llevaba viviendo allí desde hace una semana prácticamente.

Por ello abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la respuesta fue distinta a la usual afirmativa, y no precisamente porque le dijera que Fred no estaba.

- _Está en su habitación junto al señorito Wasabi-_ había soltado el mayordomo, con su tono estirado y aburrido de siempre, y había sido justamente esa naturalidad ante un detalle tan contundente la que había obligado a Hiro a parpadear reiteradas veces y esperar unos segundos antes de preguntar.

 _-¿Disculpe?, ¿Cómo fue que dijo?-_ Hiro necesitaba la certeza de no haber oído mal.

- _Que el joven Frederick está en su habitación junto al señorito Wasabi-_ repitió al cabo de unos segundos, con tono aburrido, y causando que el mentón del chico flaqueara ligeramente, a punto de dejarle con la boca abierta. El mayor continuó, manteniendo su gesto estoico- _¿Gusta pasar, joven Hiro?_

El chico salió de su estupor en el acto ¿Pasar e interrumpir a ambos después de tanto esperar a que las cosas se dieran entre ellos? O peor ¿Pasar y correr el riesgo de _ver_ cómo las cosas se daban entre ellos?

Ni en un millón de años.

 _-Está bien, Heatcliff. Vendré en otra ocasión… descansa-_ se despidió, y emprendió la retirada en silencio, inmerso en su reflexión mientras caminaba hasta su hogar sin importarle la distancia o el frío. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado durante sus ausencias en aquellos días, pero una cosa era clara, si Wasabi se había acercado sin que Fred le llamara y a aquellas horas, su amigo definitivamente tenía más posibilidades de las que creía… Además de que las cosas habían comenzado a encaminarse por la dirección que él había previsto mucho antes de lo que hubiera creído.

Hiro detuvo su eufórico festejo por su amigo cuando comenzó a costarle respirar correctamente, y jadeando por lo bajo decidió que por una vez sería buena idea dormir antes de las tres de la madrugada.

Cuando Hiro emprendió el ascenso por las oscuras escaleras que conectaban el café con el resto de la casa lo primero que le llamó la atención fue un gruñido que se alzó perezosamente en el silencio sepulcral del lugar. Frunció el ceño con extrañez y permaneció de pie al comienzo de las escaleras, agudizando el oído otra vez para cerciorarse que no se tratara de Mochi. Al cabo de unos segundos el gutural sonido de molestia se repitió y tuvo claro que no se trataba del animal, sino que provenía de su hermano.

Alzó una ceja y con la curiosidad y una velada preocupación embargando su gesto emprendió el ascenso nuevamente, dispuesto a descubrir qué le estaba pasando a Tadashi.

A cada paso que daba una inexplicable incertidumbre comenzaba a embargar lentamente su ser, alentada por los murmullos ininteligibles y claramente molestos de su hermano. Y ésta aumentó cuando llegó a la cocina y el sonido de algo metálico al caer embargó el ambiente, seguido casi de inmediato por el inconfundible chasquido de una lata al ser abierta y el siseo del gas al escapar de ella.

No entendió por qué su corazón se aceleró levemente al bordear la mesa redonda y las sillas para llegar hasta la sala donde su hermano se hallaba, pero lo hizo de igual forma, ignorando todas las alarmas inconscientes que le gritaban que no era una buena idea.

Aunque se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, lo primero que vio fue a Tadashi sólo con una camiseta mangas largas negra y un jean gris, recortado como una oscura silueta contra el agradable fuego que iluminaba todo desde el otro lado de la habitación y bebiendo de una helada lata de cerveza como si se tratara de la única fuente de agua en el desierto.

-¿Tadashi?- le llamó con la sorpresa trasluciéndose en su tono de voz, casi sin poder creer que en verdad estuviera viendo a su hermano.

Era conocido por todos los cercanos a él la baja tolerancia que el inventor tenía al alcohol, lo que acarreaba como consecuencia el que pudiera contar con los dedos de las manos las veces en las que Tadashi bebía. Y fue por ello que cuando su vista dio de lleno con la imagen de al menos ocho latas de cerveza vacías sobre la mesita de café frente al sofá, aquella imagen sólo se volvió más irreal aún.

-¿Qué car-?- estuvo a punto de exclamar una grosería pero guardó silencio a la vez que se acercaba a su hermano, quien había dejado de beber en cuanto su voz se había alzado en el lugar. El mayor permaneció viéndolo con gesto impasible, parpadeando lentamente, y ese gesto fue indicio suficiente para que Hiro frunciera el ceño, molesto- ¿Estás borracho?- preguntó lo obvio casi en una exclamación indignada, antes de bordear el sofá con la vista fija en él, acercándose al fuego para aminorar el entumecimiento en sus extremidades por el frío. De verdad no podía creer que su hermano decidiera beber en aquellas cantidades estando absolutamente solo y sabiendo que no podía tolerarlas, esa clase de acciones inconscientes eran propias de él, no de Tadashi-. No me jodas, Tadashi, sabes que no aguantas el alcohol.

Ante el indignado regaño el mayor permaneció impertérrito, con la mirada fija en su lata de cerveza y con un gesto aburrido y ausente embargando su faz. Su silencio se extendió lo suficiente como para que Hiro creyera que no lo había oído –o que se hubiera muerto por una sobredosis de alcohol, lo que fuera- y estaba a punto de reclamarle nuevamente cuando el mayor volvió a hablar, haciéndole callar en el acto y obligándole a abrir los ojos de par en par.

-Para qué joderte yo si de eso ya se encarga Fred, ¿Eh?- soltó por lo bajo, con gesto relajado, mientras daba vueltas lentamente a la lata de cerveza entre sus manos, observándola con cierto desinterés ausente.

Por su parte, Hiro sólo atinó a parpadear reiteradas veces, aun tratando de procesar en su cerebro lo que su hermano acababa de decir mientras le veía apurar un trago de la lata, que despidió un destello rojizo al ser bañada por la luz del fuego. Por un momento el movimiento de los músculos del grueso y masculino cuello de su hermano le hipnotizaron y el subir y bajar de su manzana de Adán le hizo imposible razonar correctamente.

Y cuando por fin logró entender lo que el mayor acababa de decir un poderoso ardor que nada tenía que ver con el calor del fuego tras él se apoderó de sus mejillas y rostro en general.

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con tono tembloroso y luchando por mantener su mirada fija en él, embargado por una inexplicable timidez. Tadashi no podía estar insinuando lo que creía, ¿No?

Sin embargo debió tragar saliva con nerviosismo al verle ponerse en pie con un gruñido por causa del esfuerzo, luego de dejar caer la lata vacía en el suelo sin el menor interés, algo sin precedentes en su ordenado hermano.

-Lo que oíste- soltó en un gruñido, con la vista fija en el sorprendido chico antes de comenzar a acercarse a él dando tumbos. La forma en que arrastraba las vocales al hablar le hubiera sido graciosa de no ser por su significado cuando volvió a hablar:- ¿Crees que soy idiota?, ¿Por qué otro motivo irías corriendo cada noche a casa de Fred sino? En especial después de que te negara lo que deseabas aquella noche.

Era oficial, esta vez Hiro podía apostar que su temperatura corporal fácilmente superaba la del fuego que entibiaba su espalda, y era más que probable el que sus oídos acabaran de estallar por el brillante rubor que cubrió cada centímetro de su pálida tez ante las palabras del mayor y la mirada entre divertida y acusadora que le estaba dirigiendo.

Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, paralizado por la sorpresa.

¿Tadashi realmente estaba diciendo todo lo que estaba escuchando?, ¿Cómo estaba seguro de que aquel era su usualmente dulce y tierno hermano y no la bastarda imitación que aparecía en sus sueños? Tal vez estuviera agonizando y a punto de morir congelado en las calles de San Fransokyo luego de volver de la mansión de Fred, eso explicaría el porqué de que se sentía como si el mismo infierno se hubiera desatado bajo su piel.

Estuvo tentado a pellizcarse para comprobar que estuviera despierto, pero se puso en guardia al notar como Tadashi ya sólo se hallaba a un escaso metro de él, dedicándole una mirada que bailaba entre la superioridad y la molestia y que le obligó a bajar el rostro, viéndolo por entre las pestañas con cierto nerviosismo. Al final no necesitó infringirse dolor para estar seguro de si estaba hablando con su hermano real o con el de los sueños, pues la respuesta llegó a él con un nada sutil vaho ante la cercanía de Tadashi.

No era ninguna versión de su hermano quien estaba hablando de aquella forma tan soez, era la cerveza.

Hiro nunca había visto a su hermano ebrio en realidad, sólo había gozado de su sufrimiento en los días posteriores por causa de la resaca y, en las últimas semanas desde su llegada al equipo, había disfrutado de las anécdotas que los chicos le relataban entre entrenamientos para mortificar al inventor, en las que siempre lo describían como un alegre papanatas.

Pues claramente nunca habían visto a Tadashi cabreado y borracho, porque la mirada fulminante que le estaba dedicando, con su mentón tenso por la presión que ejercía en él y aquel brillo entre furioso y divertido en sus ojos dorados por el fuego daba la imagen de todo _menos_ la de un alegre papanatas.

Cuando se acercó a él esbozando una afilada sonrisa que nada tenía de alegre y colocó un dedo bajo su mentón para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos, dándole fácil acceso a su rostro, Hiro sólo pudo tensarse, alerta, y tratar con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar el agradable cosquilleo que recorrió su vientre ante el gesto. El hedor a cerveza en su aliento le hizo estremecerse ligeramente, incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso Fred te comió la lengua?- inquirió lentamente, sonriendo con malicia y en un tono de voz que si bien denotaba diversión también ocultaba una amenaza perceptible para aquellos que lo conocieran lo suficientemente bien.

Ergo, Hiro volvió a temblar espantado.

De todas las personas del universo, ¿Acaso Tadashi sí estaba celoso de _Fred_?

Aquello era una locura, una muy ofensiva considerando la gran estima que sentía tanto por el rubio como por el idiota alcoholizado frente a él. Una locura que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

Apartó la mano que sostenía su mentón con un brusco golpe, sin molestarse en ocultar los deseos de linchar al mayor que le embargaban en ese momento. Cuando éste le dio una mirada confundida, Hiro le devolvió una mirada fulminante.

-No me quedaré a escuchar esta mierda- afirmó casi en un gruñido, por primera vez en su vida insultando tan abiertamente frente a su hermano, lo que dejaba en claro si no era obvio ya el grado de ira que le embargaba. Se alejó un paso antes de bordearlo con zancadas firmes, enfurecido-. Si deseas hablar de esto lo haremos sólo cuando se te haya quitado lo de borracho y estúpido- sentenció.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar tres pasos siquiera cuando unos dedos fuertes como prensas envolvieron una de sus finas muñecas y jalaron con fuerza, devolviéndolo con ese simple movimiento al lugar donde había estado de pie hace tan sólo un segundo.

Hiro soltó un ahogado grito de sorpresa cuando chocó de lleno con el duro pecho de su hermano, antes de que sus fuertes brazos se cerraran a su alrededor.

-¿Q-Qué?- gruñó, ligeramente atontado por el giro de los acontecimientos. Más cuando fue consciente de la situación en la que se hallaba trató de alejarse con un empujón, pero al notar luego de unos instantes de forcejeo que todo esfuerzo sólo lograría agotar sus fuerzas, Hiro alzó la mirada, fulminando a un igualmente molesto Tadashi con ella- ¡Suéltame!

Contrario a su exigencia, el agarre a su alrededor se afirmó, provocando que el chico soltara un ahogado gruñido de dolor cuando sus propios brazos se presionaron contra su torso de forma incómoda. Así realmente parecía que estaba preso de una serpiente gigante antes que entre en los brazos de su hermano.

-No dejaré que te vayas con él, Hiro- gruñó el mayor a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y el aludido sintió un cosquilleo involuntario recorrer sus muslos internos al oír al mayor llamarlo por su nombre de forma tan posesiva y en medio de un gruñido gutural y masculino.

Se reprendió en su fuero interno, molestó por su escaza fuerza de voluntad.

-De veras no puedo creer que pienses que Fred y yo podríamos hacer algo como… _eso-_ murmuró indignado y avergonzado, viendo a su hermano a los ojos y tratando de apelar a su consciencia.

-No lo sé, Hiro- susurró en un tono de voz ronco, claramente molesto, sin apartar su mirada inquisidora del rostro del chico-. Dímelo tú, ¿Haz estado acostándote con Fred todas estas noches?

El menor se ruborizó levemente, no sabiendo exactamente si se debía al tono de voz del mayor o a su pregunta. Debía admitir que el ataque de celos le encantaba, sí, pero en verdad no podía creer que Tadashi fuera capaz de creer que él se acostaría con alguien sólo por despecho… y en todo caso ¿A él que le importaba?, ¿Cómo podía tener la caradura de reprocharle algo como aquello luego del despiadado desinterés al que le había estado sometiendo aquella semana?

Su ira tomó nuevos bríos, y dolido e indignado, ansioso por darle sólo un trago de la incertidumbre que había pasado por su causa, Hiro decidió que nada tenía de malo hacer sufrir un poco a Tadashi. Además tuvo clara la forma exacta en que haría correr despavorido a su correcto hermano en cuanto las cosas le resultaron molestas.

Tratando de ocultar sus maquiavélicas verdaderas intenciones, Hiro se concentró en esbozar su mejor intento de sonrisa coqueta y burlona, al tiempo volvía su mirada prepotente y altanera… lo que le salió sorpresivamente natural.

-¿Y qué si lo he estado haciendo?- dejó salir al fin, realizando la pregunta con un dejo de provocación que ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de formular, y disfrutando de la forma en que el gesto de superioridad y molestia de su hermano se desvanecía en una escandalizada mueca de sorpresa. Tragándose una carcajada divertida, Hiro se dispuso a seguir. Oh, iba a disfrutar tanto esto:-. ¿Qué harías si fuera el caso, Dashi?- continuó, esgrimiendo el sacrosanto apodo que utilizaba de niño con malicia, listo para dar la puñalada final -. ¿Estarías dispuesto a follarte a tu propio hermanito como castigo?

Él mismo ardió de pena por dentro en cuanto las soeces palabras brotaron de sus labios, incapaz de creer que alguna vez se atreviera a decir algo así frente a su hermano, y menos aún decirlo a él. Pero se trataba de una situación sin precedentes para el chico, una situación de urgencia, y si con eso lograba que Tadashi recobrara la consciencia y por fin le soltara entonces bien valía la pena el bochorno.

Pero grande fue su perplejidad cuando, tras un breve momento de sorpresa, no fue un poderoso rubor lo que cubrió la tez de Tadashi sino que su gesto se tornó en uno oscuro y sibilino, inescrutable a ojos del chico, que dio a Hiro muy mala espina.

Estaba a punto de llamarle, de disculparse si era necesario, cuando un mayor agarre a su alrededor le obligó a soltar un ahogado gemido y cerrar los ojos de dolor. Entreabrió sus párpados, ruborizado, cuando el cálido aliento de su hermano acarició la sensible piel de su oído y le robó un estremecimiento que fue incapaz de contener.

-No me perece mala idea en realidad, _hermanito-_ susurró en su oído con un murmullo grave y deseoso, haciendo un énfasis pernicioso en la palabra final. Y Hiro abrió los ojos de par en par, quedándose sin aire.

Los tibios labios del mayor se cerraron sobre su sensible oído, succionando lentamente y enviando un delicioso cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo del chico, como miles de descargas eléctricas bajo su piel. Hiro debió cerrar los ojos nuevamente y morderse el labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar el ahogado jadeo de placer que luchó por escapar de su garganta.

 _-¡Woah!-_ no así con el agudo grito de sorpresa que soltó cuando el otro le liberó de la cárcel de sus brazos y le alzó como si de una pluma se tratase sin mediar palabra alguna, tomándolo firmemente por ambos muslos, justo debajo del comienzo de sus redondeados glúteos.

Hiro se ruborizó con fuerza al descubrirse a horcajadas de las caderas de su hermano, y hubiera reparado en lo íntimo del contacto de sus pelvis si, casi tan rápido como le había alzado, el mayor no hubiera perdido el equilibrio y hubiera caído aparatosamente al suelo, arrastrándolo con él.

Un fuerte escozor se hizo presente en su espalda lumbar al impactar contra el suelo sólo con la fina alfombra blanca que yacía junto al fuego como toda amortiguación para su caída, y sin duda hubiera expresado su dolor en un grito más que audible si no fuera por la suave y cálida textura que selló sus labios en cuanto los separó para quejarse.

Exaltado ante el contacto extraño, Hiro abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa, buscando con la mirada aquello que le estuviera callando.

Y cuando dio con él estuvo a punto de creer que se había desmayado por el golpe, porque sólo en sus sueños Tadashi le estaría besando lentamente de la forma en que lo hacía, manteniéndolo inmóvil contra el suelo con el peso de su cuerpo y con sus caderas firmemente instaladas en el espacio entre las piernas abiertas del menor.

Hiro jadeó cuando los labios de su hermano se apartaron de los suyos, pero aprovechándose de ello Tadashi pronto volvió a apoderarse de ellos. El inventor gruñó de dicha al sentir los tibios y suaves labios del menor abrirse para él por el estupor, un sonido ronco y gutural que brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta y que obligó al cuerpo del chico a estremecerse de deseo en respuesta, como si tuviera mente propia. El menor se removió inquieto ante el desconocido calor que embargó su cuerpo desde el tibio espacio entres sus piernas, y Tadashi se apresuró a deslizar una mano lentamente contra una de sus piernas, en un gesto tranquilizador que sólo logró poner más ansioso al chico. Jadeó contra los labios de su hermano, sintiendo como éste respondía moviendo lentamente los suyos en una caricia húmeda.

Hiro entrecerró los ojos apenas, notando como su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarlos. Sin pensarlo bien, llevado por un intenso anhelo que le tomó por sorpresa, alzó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de su hermano y envolvió su cuello, ansioso de sentirlo más cerca.

¿Cuántas noches había soñado con que su hermano le besara de aquella forma?, ¿Cuántas veces le había asaltado el deseo de probar esos labios prohibidos?, ¿Cuántas lágrimas había vertido creyendo que aquello sólo quedaría en eso, en sueños húmedos y fantasías de colegial?

Y sin embargo allí estaba, con el cálido cuerpo de su hermano sobre él, siendo lo suficientemente imponente como para cubrirlo por completo bajo sí y, a la vez, comportándose con la delicadeza justa para darle lentas caricias en la pierna en un gesto tranquilizador, mientras con su mano libre, junto a su cabeza, sostenía el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarlo.

Cuando los blancos dientes de Tadashi presionaron su labio inferior con delicadeza, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, Hiro soltó un tembloroso suspiro y separó sus labios tímidamente, sintiendo un calor que nada tenía que ver con el fuego junto a ellos extenderse por su cuerpo cuando la ardiente lengua del mayor se adentró en su boca, junto a un gruñido de satisfacción por parte de su dueño.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, esto fue como un baldazo de agua fría para el menor, pues con su lengua el sabor de la cerveza fue perceptible para él, obligándole a estremecerse de asco y abrir los ojos de par en par nuevamente, horrorizado.

Sí, llevaba tiempo deseando que Tadashi lo besara como lo estaba haciendo y le tocara de aquella forma… pero en ese momento no era Tadashi quien le estaba besando, no bajo todos sus sentidos al menos, y cuando la cerveza desapareciera y fuera consciente de lo que habían hecho Tadashi no sería capaz de verse ni en un espejo, menos a Cass o a él mismo.

La parte egoísta de Hiro, la que ardía en deseos de ver saciado el cosquilleo abrasador que recorría cada parte de su sistema nervioso, gruñó que lo dejara pasar, que sólo se centrara en disfrutarlo. Y estuvo a punto de ganar cuando la mano que Tadashi había estado utilizando para acariciarle se asió firmemente a su muslo y le obligó a pegar su cadera a la del mayor, que comenzó a realizar lentos movimientos circulares sobre su pelvis, diseñados específicamente para hacerle perder la cabeza y que le obligó a tensar la espalda en un arco cuando le embargó un violento espasmo y soltar un jadeó ahogado.

Pero logró sobreponerse a duras penas. Él valía más que eso, Tadashi valía más que esto. Maldición, el amor que sentía por su hermano, fuera del tipo que fuera, valía más que todo aquello, y jamás le vería sufrir sólo por ver satisfechos los estúpidos deseos de su cuerpo.

-No- jadeó contra sus labios, ejerciendo algo de fuerza sobre sus hombros, deshaciendo el abrazo. Si Tadashi notó su resistencia de plano no le importó, pues trató de volver a apoderarse de sus labios como si no hubiera mañana. Desesperado, Hiro propinó un poderoso empujón a su hermano e inclinó su cabeza en dirección al sofá, poniendo sus labios fuera de su alcance-. ¡Tadashi, no!

El aludido reaccionó esta vez ante su grito, parpadeando repetidas veces con extrañez. Hiro decidió aprovechar su desconcierto para alejarse a una distancia segura de esos labios, pero aquellos largos dedos volvieron a cerrarse sobre sus muñecas, inmovilizándolo contra el suelo de nueva cuenta y sacando un bufido de frustración al chico.

-No-volvió a exclamar cuando los labios de Tadashi volvieron a abalanzarse en pos de los suyos, alejando su rostro otra vez-. Tadashi, suéltame, por favor- rogó, sintiendo una nada leve desesperación comenzar a embargarle, aunque no lograba entender a qué se debía. Pronto las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos cuando los intentos del mayor no cesaron, pues no sólo resistirse al toque de su hermano era difícil, sino que el saber que el motor de aquel deseo que lo guiaba no era otra cosa que el alcohol resultaba más doloroso aún.

Pero cuando el mayor comenzó a ser más insistente en sus intentos, regando de besos húmedos y oscuros la piel de su cuello y mejillas, al tiempo que se pegaba más a su cuerpo, Hiro descubrió algo más doloroso aún, algo que su hermano se encargó de aclararlo con un tono decidido que le estremeció sobre el suelo.

-No pararé- gruñó sobre su cuello, un gruñido bajo, animal, deseoso y posesivo que le erizó la piel. Cerró los ojos cuando la cálida lengua de su hermano se deslizó desde su mentón hasta su oído, el que delineó concienzudamente con la punta antes de susurrar junto a él-. Y no dejaré que vayas con Fred.

La desesperación aumentó inmediatamente ante aquella afirmación, y Hiro abrió los ojos como platos al notar de dónde venía.

El toque, la posición, la forma en que aquellas manos le inmovilizaban justo sobre la piel que hace poco más de dos semanas había sangrado en medio de una situación similar pero abismalmente diferente a la vez…

" _No"._ Jadeó en su fuero interno, espantado. No, definitivamente no podía nunca comparar a su hermano con el bastardo de Rakitic…

Pero la desesperación, la impotencia, el miedo…

Ahogando un gemido de frustración cuando la cruel realidad de que temía a su propio hermano se hizo presente en su mente, Hiro volvió a luchar contra el agarre del mayor.

-E-Estás equivocado- acabó por exclamar, maldiciendo el tartamudeo provocado por los nervios. Fijó sus ojos en los del mayor, tratando de ignorar la forma en que las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en ellos, acentuando el propio fuego de deseo en la mirada de su hermano que parecía más que dispuesto a hacerle arder en sus llamas. Cuando su cuerpo entero tembló por la expectativa que aquello ofrecía, la desesperación de hacerle cambiar de opinión antes de que él mismo cayera en aquel juego causó que no pudiera hilar correctamente ni una mísera frase-. Fred y yo no… nosotros… W-Wasabi…

El terror se apoderó de él cuando una profunda ira brilló en los ojos de su hermano ante la mención del chico.

-Wasabi cree lo mismo que yo- gruñó, presionando con fuerza sus muñecas en inmovilizándolo con sus piernas al sentirle removerse bajo él. Volteó a verle para poder hablar mirándolo a los ojos, pero Hiro se estremeció cuando fue el mayor quien habló sobre sus labios, amenazante, posesivo-. Pero no permitiré que él te tenga, Hiro, porque tú eres mío.

Y ante tal afirmación, dicha con aquel brillo hambriento y deseoso en los ojos chocolate del mayor, Hiro se quedó de piedra por la sorpresa, antes de que los labios de su hermano volvieran a apoderarse de los suyos sin contemplaciones.

¿Entonces a eso se reducía todo?, ¿Aquella forma de actuar era sólo por causa de los celos de su hermano?

Hiro sintió un nuevo dolor apoderarse de su pecho, superando con creces a la frustración o el temor. Tadashi no hacía aquello por simple lujuria, ni siquiera lo hacía porque hubiera logrado entender en algo sus sentimientos. No, aquellos besos, aquella posesividad, aquel anhelo no eran más que los celos que despertaba en Tadashi el que hubiera preferido pasar su tiempo con Fred, aun cuando lo hubieran invertido en algo muy diferente en lo que él creía. Aquello no era deseo por él, era la muy singular versión de su hermano de la rabieta que un niño hacía si le quitaban un juguete.

Con la primera lágrima de frustración Hiro no pudo tolerarlo más, y sin pensar en la integridad de su persona, enterró son fuerza sus blancos dientes en el carnoso labio inferior de su hermano.

Tadashi ahogó un grito de dolor cuando el escozor en su labio le obligó a alejarse de la jugosa y cálida boca de su hermano. Frunciendo el ceño se relamió lentamente la zona afectada para calmar el dolor, sintiendo en la punta de su lengua el profundo relieve allí donde los dientes ajenos habían dejado su huella. Agradeció el no detectar sabor a hierro en el lugar.

Aquellas reacciones de gato que tenía eran sólo una de las características que hacía que constantemente comparara a Hiro con Mochi.

-¡Tadashi, por favor, para!- la voz de su hermano le obligó a bajar la mirada hasta él, aún preso bajo su cuerpo, con las muñecas firmemente sujetas a cada lado de su cabeza. Frunció el ceño con extrañez al ver la desesperación en sus ojos, y las alertas de hermano sobreprotector hormiguearon en su subconsciente, dispuestas a defender al chico de lo que fuera, sin saber que la única amenaza allí para Hiro era él. El menor volvió a hablar, claramente desesperado- ¡Por favor, tú no quieres esto!, ¡No quieres hacerlo!- soltó, y esta vez pudo notar como el dolor se colaba en su mirada nuevamente.

Tadashi parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de poner en claro su mente nublada por el alcohol. En el fondo algo le gritaba que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, que su hermano estaba sufriendo y que, si seguía, podría llegar a arrepentirse toda su vida.

¿Pero de qué?

Bajó la mirada al chico nuevamente, en busca de respuestas. Pero se quedó de piedra cuando sus ojos chocaron de lleno con su pequeño hermano inmovilizado bajo él.

Bañado por el destello rojizo de las llamas el rostro de su hermano resultaba una imagen encantadora que, curiosamente, le trajo su sueño a la mente por causa de su similitud… Y descubrió que el Hiro real era mucho mejor. Su cabello siempre alborotado se vertía como tinta de medianoche sobre la blanca alfombra bajo sus cuerpos, enmarcando aquel rostro angelical y delicioso que ahora estaba cubierto por un notable rubor y unas pocas gotas de sudor que perlaban su piel, haciéndola ver aún más tersa y brillante que de costumbre.

Sus ojos chocolate refulgían con destellos ámbar a la luz de las llamas, más brillantes que nunca debido a las lágrimas que los desbordaban. Estaban llenos de un brillo de frustración y desesperación que, de una forma más que cruel y maquiavélica, les hacían parecer la mar de tiernos a ojos del inventor.

Siguió su camino descendente por el rostro de su hermano, encontrándose con el premio mayor, aquel que le obligó a estremecerse de deseo y a relamerse los labios. Y es que allí estaba la boca de su hermano, roja y brillante como la manzana prohibida que era para él, con sus labios inflamados y entreabiertos por los besos que acababa de propinarles, y pareciendo rogar con aquel atisbo de humedad que los volvía tan irresistibles por todos los besos que aun deseaba darles.

Se acercó, hipnotizado por ellos, deseando volver a probarlos, sólo para ver cómo se alejaban de él cuando Hiro ladeó su cabeza a un lado.

Aunque chasqueó la lengua, molesto, no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. La obstinación de su hermano era una de las cosas que más adoraba de él, casi tanto como la bonita forma en que sabía gemía su nombre.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento?

-Claro que quiero- respondió por fin a sus intentos de detenerlo, ganándose en el acto una mirada confundida del chico. Continuó, rozando la ardiente piel de su oído al hablar-. Lo he querido desde el primer momento- confesó con una voz baja y grave, estremeciendo al chico y regodeándose en su reacción. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina sobre su piel antes de continuar-. Lo deseo desde la primera vez que gemiste mi nombre ensueños, desde que te vi retorcerte entre las sábanas, mientras me moría de deseos de hacerte todo lo que el yo de tu sueño estuviera haciéndote- dejó un suave beso sobre la ardiente piel antes de continuar-. Deseo tanto hacerte gemir mi nombre con mis propias manos, hermanito.

Hiro sintió como todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba de su cuerpo en un tembloroso y sorprendido jadeo ante las palabras del mayor.

¿Aquello podía ser verdad?, ¿En verdad su hermano acababa de confesar que lo deseaba, que lo deseaba al menos de forma física?

Bueno, no sabía si era correcto exactamente el alegrarse por ello, pero Hiro no pudo evitar el calor especial que recorrió su cuerpo ante la esperanza que aquello despertaba en él.

Pero cuando Tadashi volvió a hablar, todo atisbo de felicidad fue opacado por la sorpresa ante su tono y sus palabras.

-Pero preferiste a Fred, ¿No es así?- gruñó sobre su oído, y el tono de reproche en su voz sonó demasiado obvio incluso para él en toda su inexperiencia. Pero debió ignorar eso por un segundo y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, embargado por la pena, cuando una succión en su oído le obligó a estremecerse-. Preferiste que fuera él quien te tocara de esta forma, ¿Verdad?- Hiro soltó un ahogado gimoteo cuando sus labios entreabiertos descendieron por su cuello en una lenta caricia, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre la sensible piel antes de besar ahí de forma apasionada, succionando lentamente la ardiente piel y sintiendo como las pulsaciones de la yugular del joven se disparaban bajo la sensible piel de sus labios. Cuando se separó había una sonrisa de satisfacción curvando sus labios al notar como casi de inmediato la zona comenzaba a adquirir un toque rojizo, aunque generaba una ambivalencia abrumadora con el reproche en sus ojos castaños al imaginar las que Fred pudo haber dejado por lugares a los que tal vez ni el mismo Hiro hubiera tenido acceso alguna vez- ¿Dejaste que te besara así?

Hiro jadeó, azorado. Sintió como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Los labios de Tadashi sobre él se sentían tan bien y sus palabras eran tan engatusadoras que debió concentrarse como nunca para volver forcejear contra él, luchando por no darse por vencido.

Tadashi bufó en respuesta, aún más enfurruñado al interpretar la falta de respuesta del chico como una afirmativa a sus palabras. Hiro volvió a tratar de alejarse, los ánimos renovados luego del gruñido molesto del mayor.

Éste enterró su rostro en el espacio donde su cuello se unía con su hombro, inhalando profundamente el suave aroma a café y vainilla que impregnaba la piel desnuda de su hermano.

-Creí que estabas seguro de tus sentimientos por mí, Hiro- susurró burlonamente sobre su piel, con un dejo desdeñoso y divertido, y amplió su sonrisa entre divertida y molesta al sentir como los intentos de resistencia del chico cesaban en el acto, dolido o apenado por sus palabras. El mayor continuó, cerrando los ojos-, ¿Tan voluble resultaste ser, hermanito?- ronroneó, y él mismo se sorprendió del dejó de dolor que se hallaba oculto tras toda burla en su voz.

Hiro tragó saliva, anonadado por las palabras del mayor. Tal vez quien no lo conociera sólo pudiera ver la diversión y la burla, pero para él, que lo conocía casi tanto o mejor que a sí mismo, el ligero dolor en su voz no pasó desapercibido.

-T-Tadashi- soltó en un susurro reflexivo, sorprendido… ¿Tadashi tal vez…?

Hiro hubiera divagado gustoso sobre lo que todo aquel dolor, lo que aquel reproche en la voz de su hermano podía significar, todo lo que escondía. Pero todo intento de pensamiento razonable desapareció cuando, de la nada, los blancos dientes de su hermano se enterraron con fuerza casi salvaje en la sensible piel de su hombro.

El escozor corrió por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, obligándolo a arquearse contra el mayor mientras las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos, sólo para trepar por su garganta como una ardiente bola de fuego y salir como un grito que golpeó contra las paredes de aquella habitación y llenó cada rincón de la casa, rompiendo con el apacible silencio que reinaba en ella.

* * *

 _ **Dios, por Dios, no saben lo nerviosa que estoy mientras escribo esto. Incluso he revisado mil veces la última parte, no termina de convencerme a la vez que me encanta, y sé que ustedes o bien la odian o bien me quieren matar, pero sepan que en el próximo capítulo... alguien tendrá acción.**_

 _ **Sé que tal vez las cosas van rápido, pero considerando todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos creo que está bien que todo comience a avanzar y seguro piensan igual.**_

 _ **Ah, no sé ustedes, pero me encanta el trasfondo de Fred y Wasabi, realmente Fred es un personaje tan interesante para trabajar, tan apasionado, tan fácil de expresar dolor y felicidad, tan frágil y fuerte... Dios, lo adoro.**_

 _ **No sé qué más decir, salvo que me ENCANTÓ meter a la señora Matsuda, es la mejor y adoro a esas viejas desvergonzadas y, sobre todo, amo la forma en que Tadashi estuvo a punto de intervenir en defensa de su hermano... y como lo celó, lo amo y lo odio.**_

 _ **Y aguante la intervención de Wasabi con la llamada karateka y la investigación sobre Fred.**_

 _ **Bien héroes, creo que no hay más que decir, sólo espero de corazón que les haya gustado y que disfruten el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Besos y Abrazos, Mangetsu Youkai.**_

 _ **Balalalalalah~**_


End file.
